Hogwart, rok piąty
by Zoe125
Summary: To moja własna wizja piątego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Chciałam przedstawić znane z kanonu postacie z nieco innej strony – odsłonić trochę szczegółów z życia prywatnego nauczycieli oraz pokazać, że dorastająca młodzież myśli nie tylko o nauce.
1. Chapter 1

To moja własna wizja piątego roku nauki w Hogwarcie.

Chciałam przedstawić znane z kanonu postacie z nieco innej strony – odsłonić trochę szczegółów z życia prywatnego nauczycieli oraz pokazać, że dorastająca młodzież myśli nie tylko o nauce.

A wszystko w oparciu o kanon. Wprowadziłam nowych bohaterów, zmieniłam chronologię niektórych wydarzeń, dodałam sporo od siebie i puściłam wodze fantazji.

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

Początek nowego roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie.

Wszystko było jak zwykle – setki tłoczących się uczniów, krzyki, piski, gorące przywitania z przyjaciółmi, gorączkowe szepty, wybuchy śmiechu. Duchy przelatywały ludziom nad głowami, wywołując okrzyki strachu lub podekscytowania ze strony pierwszoroczniaków. Nad tym wszystkim usiłowali zapanować nauczyciele. Profesor McGonagall w nieco przekrzywionej tiarze wykrzykiwała coś ochrypłym głosem, ale jej słowa ginęły w ogólnym hałasie.

Dla Harry'ego jednak nie wszystko było jak zwykle.

Każdego roku z utęsknieniem oczekiwał powrotu do Hogwartu, bezpiecznej przystani i… domu. Tak, domu. Początek roku oznaczał dla niego spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, powrót do dormitorium, zajęcia, wyprawy do Hogsmeade, treningi Quidditcha, spotkania z Hagridem, wypady do Miodowego Królestwa.

Tym razem było zupełnie inaczej.

Nie mógł zapomnieć wyrazu twarzy Syriusza, kiedy się żegnali. Oczy starszego czarodzieja wyrażały ogromny smutek człowieka, który po latach uwięzienia a następnie wygnania, znowu zostaje sam. I chociaż usta Syriusza układały się w pokrzepiający uśmiech, jego szare oczy wyrażały gorycz. Odgłos zamykanych drzwi domu przy Grimmauld Place przypominał Harry'emu głuchy odgłos zatrzaskującej się pułapki.

Harry starał się nie myśleć o pożegnaniu z Łapą, ale kiedy wszedł do Hogwartu, dopadły go kolejne wspomnienia – o uprzejmym, walecznym i życzliwym chłopcu, który kilka miesięcy temu chodził roześmiany tymi korytarzami, a teraz spoczywał w rodzinnym grobowcu. Nieszczęsny Cedrik Diggory. Myśl o Cedriku wywoływała w Harrym ogromne poczucie winy, z którym nie uporał się przez te kilka miesięcy, które upłynęły od czasu jego śmierci. Wyrzuty sumienia nadał boleśnie piekły. Harry doskonale pamiętał, że za życia Cedrika nie był wobec niego zbyt uprzejmy. Nie lubił go, uważał za bufona, nie mógł mu darować sprawy z Cho, wyśmiewał się z niego wraz z Ronem. A teraz… Harry'ego coś ścisnęło w gardle. Oddałby wiele, aby znowu zobaczyć Cedrika, żywego i wesołego, takiego, jakim pamiętała go cała szkoła. Aby go przeprosić. Aby powiedzieć „byłeś świetny, Ced".

Za późno. Za późno.

Harry'emu pociemniało w oczach. Oparł się plecami o ścianę i zamknął oczy, nieświadom panującego wokół hałasu. Nie wiedział, jak długo tak stał, pogrążony we wspomnieniach. Ocknął się z odrętwienia dopiero, gdy ktoś pochylił się nad nim.

- Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś strasznie blady… hej, chłopcze, spójrz na mnie!

Podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie zatroskanych, ciemnobrązowych oczu.

x x x x x

Eunice Fedele dziarskim krokiem wkroczyła w kłębiący się tłum uczniów i od razu poczuła, że im szybciej wydostanie się z tej rozkrzyczanej ciżby, tym bezpieczniej. Metr pięćdziesiąt trzy wzrostu i płaskie obcasy gwarantowały, że za chwilę oberwie w głowę łokciem jakiegoś dryblasa. Fede uwielbiała młodzież, ale na Merlina, nie w takim zagęszczeniu!

- Przepraszam… przepraszam bardzo! – starając się, aby jej głos brzmiał jak najbardziej autorytatywnie, przepchnęła się przez blokującą korytarz sporą grupę uczniów w szatach z godłem Slytherinu. Tu już było luźniej. Fede odetchnęła z ulgą i próbując przygładzić włosy, które jak zwykle wymknęły jej się z koka, zaczęła szukać wzrokiem profesor McGonagall.

Wicedyrektorki nie dostrzegła, ale jej wzrok padł na drobnego chłopca o ciemnych włosach, który ze zwieszoną głową opierał się o ścianę. Stał zupełnie samotnie, co było dość dziwne. Dlaczego nie witał się ze znajomymi? Fede uniosła brwi. Powinna jak najszybciej znaleźć profesor McGonagall, ale coś było nie w porządku z tym chłopcem. Instynkt zawodowy nie pozwolił jej tego zignorować.

Podeszła do niego. Nie zareagował, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Chyba w ogóle jej nie zauważył.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Fede, spoglądając mu w twarz. Chłopak był bardzo blady. Czyżby był chory? – Jesteś strasznie blady… hej, chłopcze, spójrz na mnie!

Do Harry'ego dotarło, że ktoś coś do niego mówi. Podniósł wzrok i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał w twarz nieznanej mu kobiety.

- Tak… proszę pani – zająknął się lekko. W jednej chwili wrócił do realnego świata. Stojąca przed nim kobieta przyglądała mu się z troską i Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupio musiał wyglądać, opierając się o ścianę jakby miał zamiar zemdleć. – Ja… tylko się zamyśliłem. Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę.

Nie miał zamiaru zwierzać się nieznajomej, ale od razu wyczuł, że kobieta nie uwierzyła jego zapewnieniom. Jej oczy przyglądały mu się bystro, co natychmiast skojarzyło się Harry'emu z przenikliwym wzrokiem profesor McGonagall.

Fede wzruszyła ramionami. Chłopiec naturalnie wykręcił się od odpowiedzi, ale nie było sensu nalegać.

- Skoro tak mówisz. Widziałeś tu gdzieś Minerwę McGonagall?

Harry rozejrzał się.

- Przed chwilą rozmawiała z panem Filchem, gdzieś tutaj…

Profesor McGonagall nie było jednak w zasięgu wzroku. Fede wykręcała szyję na wszystkie strony, ale nie dostrzegła ani jednej znajomej twarzy. Zmęczenie podróżą zaczynało jej dawać się we znaki. Zirytowana przejechała dłonią po włosach, przez co spora ich część wymknęła się z jej koka i opadła na ramiona. Strasznie chciało jej się palić.

- AHA!!!

Przez tłum przedzierał się Argus Filch. Ku przerażeniu Harry'ego, woźny kierował się prosto w jego stronę. Już miał zamiar zacząć się wycofywać, kiedy zorientował się, że Filch nawet go nie zauważył.

- NO I ZNOWU SIĘ WIDZIMY, HĘ???

Rozwścieczony Filch stanął przed nieznajomą, ściskając w dłoniach trzonek miotły, jakby zamierzał uderzyć nią kobietę w głowę. Ku zdumieniu Harry'ego brązowowłosa uśmiechnęła się do woźnego serdecznie.

- Pan Filch! Jak miło pana znowu widzieć!

Coś w gardle woźnego zabulgotało, a oczy niemal wyszły mu z orbit. Harry zastygł w bezruchu, nie wiedząc, czy ma uciekać, czy rozkoszować się tą sceną. Ton głosu mówiącej brzmiał tak szczerze, że nie ulegało wątpliwości – albo nabijała się z Filcha, albo była niespełna rozumu. Trzeciej możliwości (naprawdę się ucieszyła) nie było. Harry dzielnie postanowił zostać. Dziwaczka była drobna i niewysoka, sięgała Filchowi do ramienia. Rozwścieczony woźny bez trudu rozerwałby ją na strzępy.

- MAŁO BYŁO DOWCIPÓW ZA SZKOLNYCH CZASÓW, CO???

- Panie Filch, bardzo proszę, to było daw…

- I CO, WRÓCIŁO SIĘ, ABY ZNOWU PODOKUCZAĆ BIEDNEMU WOŹNEMU???

- Ależ panie Filch, chyba nikt pana nie uprze…

- I CO BĘDZIE TYM RAZEM? ZAMYKANIE W SKŁADZIKU? WRZUCANIE ŁAJNOBOMB DO SYPIALNI?

- Jest pan niesprawiedliwy. Nigdy w życiu nie wrzuciłam panu…

- KOMPLECIK DO BLIŹNIAKÓW WEASLEY SIĘ ZNALAZŁ?

- Do jakich bliź…

- WIELKA SZKODA, ŻE DYREKTOR ZABRANIAŁ STOSOWANIA KAR CIELESNYCH WOBEC UCZNIÓW! OJ, GORZKO BYŚ PANNA POŻAŁOWAŁA SWOICH WYSKOKÓW! JUŻ JA BYM PANNIE WYBIŁ Z GŁOWY TE PSIE FIGLE!!!

- Panie Filch, bardzo proszę się uspokoić. Wróciłam do Hogwartu, bo profesor Dumbledore…

Harry z trudem powstrzymywał wybuch śmiechu. Cała ta rozmowa była absurdalna – z jednej strony rozwścieczony Filch, wylewający z siebie żale wobec dawnej uczennicy, która zapewne dała mu kiedyś popalić. Z drugiej zakłopotana młoda kobieta, usiłująca w bardzo uprzejmy sposób coś powiedzieć. Głos Filcha wzniósł się niebezpiecznie wysoko, co rzecz jasna zwróciło uwagę wszystkich znajdujących się w promieniu kilkunastu metrów. Łącznie z profesor McGonagall, która w tajemniczy sposób pojawiała się tam, gdzie panowało jakieś zamieszanie, a teraz przysłuchiwała się wymianie zdań z wyjątkowym niesmakiem.

- ZAWSZE WIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE ŹLE PANNA SKOŃCZYSZ! W JAKIEJŚ SPELUNIE NA NOKTURNIE ALBO W AZKABANIE!

- Póki co będę tutaj uczyć…

Zapadła cisza. Najwyraźniej to jedno zdanie dotarło do uszu rozwścieczonego woźnego. Twarz Filcha przybrała odcień świeżo zmielonej kredy, a zaraz potem wyjątkowo dojrzałego pomidora. Szeroko rozwarte usta poruszyły się kilka razy, ale nie wydobył się z nich nawet bełkot. Zgromadzony wokół tłumek zaszemrał z podniecenia.

- Eee… że co? – Filch w końcu doszedł do siebie. – Będzie panna tu uczyć? Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zatrudniłby pani…

- Profesor Fedele, za pozwoleniem – poprawiła go uprzejmie nowo przybyła. Nie sprawiała wrażenia urażonej napastliwym zachowaniem Filcha, ale było w jej głosie coś, co mogło poskramiać rozwścieczone hipogryfy. Woźny głośno przełknął ślinę – W kwestii formalności, zatrudnił mnie tu profesor Dumbledore, więc jakiekolwiek zastrzeżenia proszę zgłaszać do niego. Gdzie jest profesor McGonagall?

- Za panią – odpowiedział cicho Harry, dusząc się ze śmiechu.

Filch wycofał się i pierzchnął, zanim wicedyrektorka zdążyła skomentować jego słownictwo. Pospieszna ewakuacja woźnego nasunęła Harry'emu skojarzenie z odwrotem pokonanego wojska.

Twarz profesor McGonagall wyrażała ogromne zdegustowanie. Obrzuciła nową nauczycielkę spojrzeniem wyrażającym krytycyzm, po czym krzyknęła do gęstniejącego wokół niej tłumu uczniów:

- Proszę zacząć przechodzić do Wielkiej Sali! Prędko, rozejść się! Pierwszoroczni czekają, macie im zrobić miejsca przy stole!

Uczniowie rozeszli się dość niechętnie. Zapewne spodziewali się dalszego ciągu tej zabawnej scenki, ale z profesor McGonagall lepiej było nie dyskutować.

- Profesor McGonagall. Miło panią widzieć po tylu latach – uśmiechnęła się szeroko profesor Fedele.

Wicedyrektorka uścisnęła uprzejmie dłoń nowo przybyłej, po czym ponownie otaksowała ją krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Rozumiem, że zechce się pani przygotować do uroczystości rozpoczęcia roku – powiedziała. – Zostało nam jeszcze kilka minut. Zajmie Pani dawny gabinet nauczycieli obrony przed czarną magią, ten na drugim piętrze. Kufry powinny być już w środku.

- Hmm, przygotować?

Profesor McGonagall zacisnęła usta i wykonała nieokreślony ruch dłońmi.

- Pani włosy… - zasugerowała.

- Moje włosy? Coś z nimi nie w porządku? – stropiła się profesor Fedele.

Ta niewinna odpowiedź padająca z ust osoby, której włosy wyglądały tak, jakby trzasnął w nie piorun, doprowadziła Harry'ego do ataku śmiechu. Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na niego z furią.

- Potter, natychmiast do Wielkiej Sali!!!

Harry uciekł czym prędzej, chichocząc jak szalony. Do Wielkiej Sali wpadł jako jeden z ostatnich i natychmiast otrzymał karcące spojrzenie od Hermiony.

- Gdzieś ty był? Tak nagle nam zniknąłeś…

- W toalecie – odparł Harry, nie chcąc się przyznać, że przez chwilę chciał być zwyczajnie sam. Nie miał ochoty ani na dogłębną analizę jego stanu psychicznego, ani na lawinę dobrych rad.

Ron westchnął.

- Mogliby się ci pierwszoroczni pospieszyć – mruknął. – Głodny jestem. Spójrz tam – wtrącił szybko, bo Hermiona już otwierała usta. – Nowa nauczycielka, o, widzisz? Siedzi koło Snape'a.

Jakim cudem zdążyła dotrzeć do Wielkiej Sali przed nim? Harry spojrzał w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego i zobaczył puszystą, różową kulę, na szczycie której kołysał się również różowy, durnowaty kapelusik.

- Kto to jest? – zdziwił się. Przebiegł szybko wzrokiem siedzącą kadrę nauczycielską. Z oczywistych powodów brakowało profesor McGonagall, ale wszyscy pozostali byli na swoich miejscach.

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale to chyba jasne, musi uczyć obrony.

- Nie – Harry potrząsnął głową. – To nie jest nauczycielka od obrony. Tę nową widziałem na korytarzu, ale była heca…

Pospiesznie zrelacjonował przyjaciołom przebieg wydarzeń sprzed kilku minut. Jak było do przewidzenia, Ron zaczął ryczeć ze śmiechu i walić pięścią w stół. Twarz Hermiony wyrażała zdegustowanie.

- Żartujesz, prawda? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. – I to ma być nowa profesorka? Od obrony?

- No tak – odparł Harry. – Czemu Cię to dziwi?

- Z Twojego opisu wydaje się, że to raczej mało poważna osoba. I chyba dość roztrzepana. Naprawdę była tak potargana i nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy? Ruszcie głowami, potrzeba nam naprawdę DOBREGO nauczyciela od obrony…

- A skąd wiesz, że ona nie jest dobra? – skłonność Hermiony do wyciągania wniosków wprawiała czasem Harry'ego w najwyższe zdumienie. – Nawet jej nie widziałaś i już zakładasz, że jest kiepska?

- Jedna rzecz na pewno was łączy, Hermiono – zachichotał Ron. – WŁOSY!!! – po czym zamachał dłońmi koło swojej głowy, imitując rozwichrzona szopę. Hermiona, która była przeczulona na punkcie swoich włosów równie mocno, co kiedyś na punkcie zębów, posiniała z oburzenia. Harry, nie chcąc brać udziału w nieuchronnej kłótni, spojrzał znowu na stół nauczycielski. Profesor Fedele właśnie wchodziła bocznymi drzwiami. Podeszła do stołu, a kobieta w różu oderwała się od kontemplowania swojej torebki i spojrzała na nowo przybyłą. Wtedy Harry dostrzegł jej twarz i wyłupiaste oczy. Poczuł, jak żołądek ściska mu się w supeł.

- To Umbridge! – syknął.

Ton jego głosu przerwał toczącą się obok kłótnię.

- Kto? – spytała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi.

- Umbridge. Ta, o której wam mówiłem. Była obecna na moim przesłuchaniu… - mruknął Harry.

- Dziwne… - oczy Hermiony omiotły stół nauczycielski. – Czyżby… z Ministerstwa? Czy ona ma zamiar… ale nie, to niemożliwe. Dumbledore nigdy by się na to nie zgodził…

Ron przewrócił oczami.

- Może byś choć raz powiedziała po ludzku, o co ci chodzi? – sarknął.

- A może zacząłbyś myśleć i kojarzyć pewne fakty? To cię nie zabije - odwarknęła Hermiona.

W tym momencie do Sali wkroczyła profesor McGonagall, prowadząc za sobą grupę nieco wystraszonych pierwszoroczniaków. To ucięło wszelkie spory i dyskusje. Uczniowie zaczęli klaskać.

Wicedyrektorka podprowadziła pierwszorocznych do stołu nauczycielskiego, przed którym na stołku spoczywała Tiara Przydziału.

- Proszę o ciszę! – krzyknęła. – Rozpoczynamy Ceremonię Przydziału!

Tiara otworzyła usta i zaczęła śpiewać.

_Lat temu tysiąc z górą,  
Gdy jeszcze nowa byłam,  
Założycieli tej szkoły  
Przyjaźń szczera łączyła._ *****

Harry nie słuchał. Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w odpychającą twarz Umbridge. Nie zapomniał, jak podczas przesłuchania uparcie negowała możliwość pojawienia się dementorów na Little Whinging.

_Jak więc taka przyjaźń  
Już wkrótce się rozpadła?  
Tego młodzież dzisiejsza  
Przenigdy by nie odgadła._

Co ona tu robi? Hermionie mogło się to wydawać oczywiste, ale Harry w żaden sposób nie był w stanie skojarzyć jakichkolwiek faktów. Zaraz… jak ją przedstawiono na przesłuchaniu? Sekretarz czy tez podsekretarz w biurze ministra. Czyli jest blisko Knota. Jego prawa ręka? Zapewne tak. Podczas przesłuchania trzymała jego stronę, upierała się przy swoim. A Knot próbował zrobić z niego kłamczucha pierwszej wody. Te wszystkie historyjki drukowane w „Proroku" musiały mieć jego aprobatę. Ministerstwo nigdy nie zdementowało tych oszczerstw.

_Czytajcie znaki czasu,  
Poczujcie grozy tchnienie,  
Bo dzisiaj Hogwart cały  
Osnuły złowróżbne cienie._

Słowa Tiary dotarły do mózgu Harry'ego, wyrywając go z otępienia. Co takiego?

_Wróg z zewnątrz na nas czyha,  
Śmiertelny gotując nam cios._

A jednak się nie przesłyszał. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd był w Hogwarcie, Tiara Przydziału nie ograniczyła się do opisu cech poszczególnych domów. Słowa, które przed chwilą padły z jej ust, były ostrzeżeniem. Harry poczuł, jak zimny dreszcz przebiega mu po karku. Rozejrzał się. Inni uczniowie również sprawiali wrażenie zaskoczonych bądź zaniepokojonych. I nie tylko uczniowie. Profesor McGonagall wyglądała na mocno poruszoną. Hagrid kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Profesor Fedele siedziała jak spetryfikowana. Dumbledore marszczył czoło w skupieniu. Jedynie Umbridge nie wyglądała na przejętą, a na jej twarzy malował się kołtuński wyraz zadowolenia z samej siebie.

_Wyznałam wam całą prawdę,  
Niczego nie ukryłam  
I Ceremonię Przydziału  
Za chwile rozpoczynam._

Tiara zamilkła i znieruchomiała. Jej rola była zakończona. Rozległy się oklaski, przerywane jednak gorączkowymi szeptami ze wszystkich stron. Hermiona marszczyła brwi w skupieniu i coś do siebie mamrotała. Z brzucha Rona dobiegało głośne burczenie.

- A więc… pierwszoroczni, będę teraz wyczytywać wasze nazwiska według kolejności alfabetycznej. Wyczytana osoba siada na stołku i czeka na przydział – profesor McGonagall już się opamiętała. W dłoni trzymała Tiarę Przydziału. - Proszę wszystkich o ciszę! Abercrombie Euan!

Harry zwrócił się do Hermiony.

- Co to było? – wyszeptał. – Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem, aby Tiara wygłaszała ostrzeżenia.

- Parę razy to się zdarzyło – odszepnęła Hermiona półgębkiem, starając się nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi profesor McGonagall. – Według „Historii Hogwartu" trzykrotnie. Za każdym razem działo się to w niebezpiecznych dla Hogwartu czasach. Po raz pierwszy zdarzyło się to w roku…

- Mniejsza o rok – przerwał Harry niecierpliwie. – Myślisz, że to ma coś wspólnego z pojawieniem się Umbridge? Wiesz, ona jest sekretarzem w Ministerstwie… pracuje dla Knota…

- Nie sądzę – prychnęła Hermiona, lekko urażona tym, że Harry jej przerwał. – To znaczy, kiepsko, że ona tutaj jest, nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. Ale wróg z zewnątrz? Śmiertelny cios? Nie wyobrażam sobie, aby ta Umbridge miała być aż takim zagrożeniem dla szkoły. To oczywiste, że chodzi o Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

Harry nie był do końca przekonany. Voldemort stanowił śmiertelne zagrożenie dla Hogwartu już od kilku lat. Niemożliwe, aby Tiara zorientowała się w tym dopiero teraz. Z drugiej strony, odzyskał on swoje ciało dopiero kilka miesięcy temu. Może więc Hermiona miała rację?

Bijąc się z niewesołymi myślami, jakoś dotrwał do końca Ceremonii Przydziału. Kiedy Rose Zeller trafiła do Hufflepuffu, a profesor McGonagall wyniosła Tiarę i stołek, Dumbledore wstał z miejsca. Światło świec zamigotało w jego srebrnej brodzie, a donośny głos wypełnił salę. Harry poczuł, jak ogarnia go otucha. Póki był z nimi Dumbledore, nie mieli się czego obawiać. Głos dyrektora, ciepły i mocny, dawał nadzieję i poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

- Moi drodzy. Witam was serdecznie, w szczególności naszych pierwszorocznych, którzy dopiero zaczynają swoją magiczną edukację – dyrektor powiódł wzrokiem spoza swoich okularów-połówek po czterech stolach. – Ufam, że prefekci oraz starsi uczniowie zaopiekują się najmłodszymi kolegami i pomogą im się u nas odnaleźć.

Zacznę szybko od kwestii formalnych. Przypominam, że wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest zabroniony i od tego nie ma odstępstw. To uwaga skierowana głównie do uczniów pierwszego roku, jak i do paru osób ze starszych roczników – spojrzenie Dumbledora wycelowane było we Freda i George'a, którzy bezskutecznie starali się wyglądać na absolutnie zaskoczonych tą nagła atencją. – Nasz woźny, pan Argus Filch, prosił także o przypomnienie, że używanie czarów na korytarzach i pomiędzy lekcjami jest zabronione, podobnie jak wszelkiego rodzaju pojedynki. Lista rzeczy zakazanych jest do wglądu w biurze pana Filcha i liczy czterysta dziewięćdziesiąt osiem pozycji.

Każdy z domów ma dwoje prefektów, którzy po zakończonej uczcie odprowadzą pierwszoklasistów do dormitoriów oraz wyjaśnią ogólne zasady panujące w Hogwarcie. A teraz pozwolę sobie przedstawić nowego członka kadry nauczycielskiej. W tym roku stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią obejmie dawna wychowanka Hogwartu, profesor Eunice Fedele, która przez kilka lat uczyła w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Beauxbatons!

Drobna kobieta wstała i ukłoniła się uprzejmie oklaskującym ją uczniom. Harry zauważył, że posłuchała rady profesor McGonagall i poszła się wpierw „przygotować". Zmieniła podróżny, czarny strój na szykowną wiśniową suknię i schludnie upięła włosy.

- Jest z nami również ktoś, kto wprawdzie nie obejmie stanowiska nauczyciela – ciągnął Dumbledore, kiedy profesor Fedele usiadła – ale będzie przebywała pod naszym dachem przez najbliższych kilka miesięcy. Powitajmy panią Dolores Umbridge, starszego podsekretarza w biurze Ministra Magii.

Różowa kula podniosła się, jeśli jednak oczekiwała entuzjastycznego przyjęcia, to się pomyliła. Rozległy się wprawdzie oklaski, ale dość skąpe. Harry zauważył, że wiele osób marszczy brwi, a równie wiele podśmiewa się ze stroju Umbridge. Ta nie wydawała się być zdeprymowana dość chłodnym powitaniem. Z uśmieszkiem przyglądała się uczniom, ale co dziwne, nie usiadła, kiedy przebrzmiały oklaski.

- Tak więc moi mili – kontynuował Dumbledore – nie będę was dalej zanudzał ględzeniem staruszka. Domyślam się, że wasze żołądki…

- Za pozwoleniem…

Skrzekliwy głosik zabrzmiał w Wielkiej Sali jak wystrzał. Dumbledore ucichł w pół zdania i zapadła cisza. Uczniowie wybałuszyli oczy. Dolores Umbridge wyszła właśnie zza stołu i pewnym siebie krokiem zmierzała w stronę dyrektora.

- Czy ona przerwała Dumbledore'owi? – wyszeptał siedzący dwa miejsca dalej Neville. Nie tylko on był zdumiony. Chyba po raz pierwszy ktoś ośmielił się przerwać mowę dyrektora i to w dodatku w tak arogancki sposób.

- Gustowny sweterek – zasyczał Seamus. – Ej, Parvati, wiedziałaś, że różowy jest właśnie w modzie?

- Odwal się, Seamus.

- Moi kochani – rozpoczęła swoją przemowę Umbridge, a Harry poczuł, że zalewa go fala niechęci. – Ogromnie się cieszę na widok waszych roześmianych twarzyczek. To dla mnie zaszczyt, że minister magii skierował mnie w tym roku do Hogwartu.

„Roześmiane twarzyczki" wyglądały, jakby zostały spetryfikowane. Nawet pierwszoroczni się nie uśmiechnęli.

- Zapewne zastanawiacie się, jaką funkcję będę pełnić w Hogwarcie – ciągnęła Umbridge z upiornym uśmiechem. – Otóż Ministerstwo Magii uważa edukację młodych czarodziejów za sprawę priorytetową. Powstał szereg wytycznych, które mają na celu służyć jak najlepszej i jak najbardziej kompletnej edukacji naszej młodzieży. Jak wszyscy wiecie, Hogwart szczyci się swoją tradycją nauczania od wielu stuleci. Część metod, uznawanych w danych czasach za właściwe i słuszne, jest tu nadal praktykowana. Ministerstwo uznało, że chociaż konieczność zachowania dawnych tradycji jest niezbędna, to nie wolno zamykać oczu na postęp i nowoczesne metody nauczania. Sam postęp nie jest rzeczą złą, pod warunkiem, że wdraża się go w sposób właściwy, bezpieczny i zgodny z obowiązującymi wytycznymi.

- Na Merlina, o czym ona pieprzy? – nie wytrzymał Seamus.

- Pewne tradycje są w czarodziejskich rodzinach przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie – ciągnęła dalej Umbridge. – Dlatego istotne jest, aby tutejsi nauczyciele zdawali sobie sprawę z odpowiedzialności, jaka na nich spoczywa. Istotne jest odpowiednie wypośrodkowanie metod nauczania, aby zachować to, co najlepsze zarówno z wielowiekowej tradycji, jak i nowoczesnych wynalazków. Metodą prób i błędów trzeba znaleźć złoty środek. Ministerstwo Magii od miesięcy pracowało nad stworzeniem nowego projektu nauczania, posługując się odpowiednimi wytycznymi. Projekt „Nowa Edukacja" jest projektem eksperymentalnym i z przyjemnością ogłaszam, że ja, Dolores Umbridge, z upoważnienia ministra magii Korneliusza Knota, będę od tej chwili nadzorować i obserwować wasze zajęcia, aby sprawdzić, na ile metody nauczania stosowane w Hogwarcie są zgodne z planami ministerstwa.

Wtedy Harry zrozumiał. Knot narzucił im Umbridge, aby zamknąć usta wszystkim, którzy ośmieliliby się sprzeciwiać twierdzeniu ministerstwa, że nic się nie stało, Voldemort nie wrócił, a wszystko, co się zdarzyło pod koniec Turnieju Trójmagicznego to tylko nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

- I co, nadal twierdzisz, że nie jest dla nas wielkim zagrożeniem? – syknął półgębkiem do Hermiony. – Na litość boską, ona rozwali Hogwart od środka! Już teraz ludzie gapią się na mnie jak na świra. A jak zaczną naprawdę wierzyć, że Voldemort nie wrócił i mogą się czuć bezpieczni…

- Wiem – Hermiona przygryzła wargę. – Bardzo źle to wygląda, ale jeśli ma tylko nadzorować program nauczania… Hogwart zawsze był bardzo dobrą szkołą, nie bardzo wiem, do czego ministerstwo miałoby się przyczepić…

- Może do ucznia, który chodzi po korytarzach i opowiada ludziom o powrocie Voldemorta? – warknął Harry.

Hermiona pobladła.

- To nie jest śmieszne – powiedziała cicho.

- Wiem…

Umbridge skończyła przemowę, po której zapadła ogólna konsternacja. Harry wbił wzrok w stół, na którym pojawiło się jedzenie. Stracił cały apetyt, w ustach poczuł gorzki smak. Nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi, nabrał trochę potraw na talerz i zaczął skubać jarzyny, nie wiedząc nawet, co je.

Zapowiadał się koszmarny rok.

x x x x x

Nad Hogwartem zapadła noc.

Harry położył się do łóżka kompletnie roztrzęsiony po kłótni z Seamusem, który oskarżył go o popisywanie się i rozgłaszanie bzdur. Gdyby nie stanowcza reakcja Rona i Neville'a, w dormitorium chłopców doszłoby do bójki.

W dormitorium dziewcząt również panowała ciężka atmosfera, po tym, jak Hermiona kazała Lavender zamknąć gębę.

Fred i George do późna okupywali pokój wspólny, grając w Eksplodującego Durnia, wyśmiewając się z różowego sweterka Umbridge i zastanawiając, czy nowa profesorka od obrony jest atrakcyjna, czy nie. Stwierdziwszy zgodnie, że nie (chuda, przeciętna, nic specjalnego), zajęli się omawianiem finansowych aspektów nowego przedsięwzięcia, czyli Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów.

Pierwszoroczny Euan Abercrombie cicho płakał w poduszkę. Tęsknił za domem, ale wstydził się do tego przyznać.

Czwartoklasistka z Ravenclawu, Luna Lovegood, ze zdumieniem odkryła, że z kufra zniknęła jej piżama i szlafrok. Z łagodnym westchnieniem zaczęła krążyć po dormitorium, pytając, czy ktoś nie widział jej nocnego stroju. Granatowej piżamy w białe chrapaki krętorogie.

Woźny Filch drżącą ręką nalewał sobie kolejną porcję Ognistej Whisky.

Minerwa McGonagall i Albus Dumbledore szeptali gorączkowo. W gabinecie dyrektora mogli rozmawiać swobodnie. Głos Minerwy zdradzał ogromną irytację i niepokój.

Pomona Sprout miała koszmarny sen. Śniło jej się, że ktoś włamał się do cieplarni i ukradł wszystkie mandragory.

Auriga Sinistra stała na Wieży Astronomicznej z kubkiem gorącej czekolady w dłoni. Jej oczy przesuwały się z zachwytem po rozgwieżdżonym niebie.

Severus Snape leżał w łóżku i beznamiętnie gapił się w sufit.

Eunice Fedele siedziała na parapecie, paliła wiśniową cygaretkę i z nostalgią wpatrywała się w chłodną taflę jeziora, za którym tak tęskniła podczas kilkuletniego pobytu we Francji.

Dolores Umbridge spała snem sprawiedliwego.

_______________  
* tekst pieśni Tiary Przydziału w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego, "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa", wyd. Media Rodzina.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

Zimne światło księżyca oświetlało dormitorium i sylwetki pięciu uśpionych chłopców. Czterech z nich spokojnie spało, czasami dało się słyszeć lekkie pochrapywanie.

Tylko Harry przewracał się niespokojnie.

Kołdra zsunęła się na podłogę, ale nawet tego nie poczuł.

Śnił.

_Stał w ciemnym korytarzu i dygotał lekko. Nie znał tego miejsca, ale w swoich snach był tu już kilkakrotnie. Za każdym razem wsłuchiwał się w pustkę i wpatrywał w ciemność, nie mając odwagi zrobić kroku. A gdy się budził, odczuwał ogromną ulgę, że to był tylko sen. _

_Tym razem dostrzegł prostokątny kształt, rysujący się niewyraźnie gdzieś na końcu korytarza._

_Drzwi._

_Lęk podpełzł ku niemu i musnął lodowatymi palcami jego kark. Strużka potu spłynęła mu po szyi i popłynęła w kierunku obojczyka. _

_Kontur drzwi rysował się coraz wyraźniej, zupełnie, jakby znajdujący się za nimi pokój rozjarzał się coraz jaśniejszym blaskiem._

Harry obudził się, drżąc z zimna.

Otarł spocone czoło, podniósł zrzuconą na podłogę kołdrę i owinąwszy się w nią po uszy, leżał z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Harry schodził na pierwsze śniadanie niewyspany i w kiepskim nastroju.

Ron i Neville starali się dodać mu otuchy, ale Harry wciąż miał przed oczyma twarz Seamusa, który unikał go jak mógł i starał się na niego nie patrzeć. Wiedział, że kolega, którego znał od czterech lat, uważa go za kłamcę i wariata. On i zapewne wielu innych.

Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali razem z Ronem i Hermioną, rozglądając się nieco nerwowo, jakby spodziewał się chóralnych gwizdów i buczenia. Ku jego uldze, nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Niektórzy przyglądali mu się uważnie i szeptali coś do sąsiadów, jednak większość była zajęta posiłkiem i nawet go nie zauważyła. Przy stole Ślizgonów zapanowało lekkie poruszenie, ale kpiny Malfoya i jego bandy nie były dla Harry'ego niczym nowym.

Cała trójka usiadła pospiesznie, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Ron od razu sięgnął po półmisek z bekonem. Hermiona natomiast z uwagą studiowała plan zajęć.

- Eliksiry ze Ślizgonami… spokojnie, Harry – mruknęła. – Potem obrona przed czarną magią, historia magii, runy… a, przepraszam, wy chyba macie wtedy wróżbiarstwo. I na koniec opieka nad magicznymi zwierzętami. Nie jest najgorzej, tylko cztery lekcje.

- Eliksiry a ty mówisz, że nie jest najgorzej? – sarknął Harry, nalewając sobie kawy. – Jak sądzisz, na kogo dzisiaj Snape wyleje swoje pokłady sarkazmu? Na Neville'a czy na mnie?

- Jak zwykle, na was obu – powiedziała Hermiona, starając się obrócić rozmowę w żart. – Daj spokój, użerałeś się ze Snapem przez cztery lata i jakoś to wytrzymałeś. Sądzisz, że będzie się na tobie wyżywał tylko z powodu tych głupich artykułów w gazetach?

- A ty sądzisz, że Snape przepuści taką okazję? – odparł Harry.

Hermiona pochyliła się ku niemu.

- Przecież Snape jest w Zakonie – szepnęła tak cicho, aby nie usłyszał jej nikt oprócz Harry'ego. – I doskonale wie, że to, co mówiłeś o Sam-Wiesz-Kim jest prawdą.

Rzadko kiedy udawało się Harry'emu zachować spokój w obecności Snape'a. Ten człowiek jedną celną uwaga potrafił sprawić, że w chłopcu aż się gotowało. A dzisiaj, kiedy był tak podenerwowany, bał się, że po prostu wybuchnie. Nie miał jednak wyjścia, musiał iść na eliksiry. Ze ściśniętym gardłem wmusił w siebie kilka łyżek płatków owsianych i poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze z nerwów.

- Ja już skończyłem – powiedział i wstał. – Nie jestem głodny – dodał, widząc, że Hermiona chce coś powiedzieć. – Zjedzcie spokojnie, spotkamy się w hallu.

Pospiesznie skierował się w kierunku drzwi, nie rozglądając się na boki. Szedł tak szybko i nieuważnie, że po chwili na kogoś wpadł.

- Przepra… - zaczął, podnosząc wzrok. Spojrzał w twarz stojącej przed nim osoby i zamarł.

- Cześć, Harry.

- Cho. O, cześć…

Stali tak przez chwilę, lekko speszeni. Cho uśmiechała się łagodnie. Harry'emu serce podskoczyło do gardła. Uśmiechała się do niego! Ona! Chciał coś powiedzieć – WIEDZIAŁ, że powinien się odezwać, ale jak zwykle odebrało mu mowę. _Co za kretyn_, pomyślał ze złością. _Powiedz coś, idioto, no, powiedz!_

- Eee… jak tam wakacje? – wypalił.

Twarz Cho lekko pobladła. Harry zmartwiał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to powiedział. Kilka miesięcy temu straciła chłopaka, a on pyta, jak tam wakacje? Teraz pewnie zwymyśla go, odwróci się i odejdzie. I w życiu więcej się do niego nie odezwie.

Jednak Cho nie odeszła.

- Tak sobie – powiedziała cicho. – Niezbyt wesoło. Ale ty też chyba nie miałeś udanego lata, prawda?

Harry zamrugał.

- Mówię o tych bzdurach, które wypisują gazety – dodała Cho ze złością. – To okropne, jak cię obsmarowują. Nie wierzę w ani jedno ich słowo, Harry. Ty tam byłeś… widziałeś, co się stało…

Harry z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że do oczu dziewczyny napływają łzy.

- Prawdę mówiąc, przez całe lato nie miałem dostępu do czarodziejskich gazet – powiedział szybko – więc nawet nie wiedziałem, co piszą na mój temat. Ale to miło, że mi wierzysz, Cho. Chyba jako jedna z niewielu – dodał z goryczą.

Cho potrząsnęła głową.

- Nieprawda. Sporo osób ci wierzy – zaperzyła się, a jej policzki poróżowiały. Harry poczuł, że robi mu się ciepło na sercu. Broniła go i mu ufała. Przełknął ślinę. Oczy Cho błyszczały ciepło. Chciał powiedzieć, jak bardzo cieszy go jej zaufanie i jak ważne jest ono dla niego, ale w tym momencie podeszła do nich Marietta, przyjaciółka Cho. Harry, który już otwierał usta, poczuł, że czar prysnął – i nic nie powiedział.

- To na razie, Harry – uśmiechnęła się lekko Cho i wraz z Mariettą odeszły do stołu Krukonów.

Harry wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Może ten dzień nie będzie aż taki zły.

Pomijając oczywiście eliksiry.

Fede stała oparta plecami o wysokie biurko i z lekkim uśmiechem obserwowała zajmujących miejsca uczniów. Piąta klasa, Gryfoni ze Ślizgonami. Niedobrze. Takie połączenie zwykle zwiastowało kłopoty, zwłaszcza podczas praktycznej nauki obrony przed czarną magią. Fede w duchu postanowiła mieć oczy szeroko otwarte. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele, a choć wypadki zawsze się zdarzają, wolałaby jak najrzadziej transportować poranionych uczniów do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała, kiedy uczniowie zajęli już miejsca. Odpowiedziało jej chóralne „dzień dobry", a czterdzieści par oczu zwróciło się w jej kierunku. – Jestem Eunice Fedele. Wprawdzie dyrektor Dumbledore przedstawił mnie podczas powitalnej kolacji, ale sądzę, że chcielibyście dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o osobie, która będzie was uczyć tak trudnego i niebezpiecznego przedmiotu, jakim jest obrona przed czarną magią.

Miała niski, spokojny głos.

- Przede wszystkim kwalifikacje – ciągnęła Fede. – Dziesięć lat temu ukończyłam Hogwart, a po dwóch kolejnych latach rozpoczęłam szkolenie na aurora. – Po klasie przebiegł szmer podniecenia. Wykwalifikowany auror! - Taki kurs trwa, jak zapewne wiecie, trzy lata. Po uzyskaniu dyplomu podjęłam pracę w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Beauxbatons, gdzie spędziłam pięć lat, ucząc obrony przed czarną magią. Każda szkoła ma swój własny program nauczania, toteż w Beauxbatons uczyłam głównie obrony w sensie defensywy, według narzuconych standardów. Tutaj natomiast, za zgodą profesora Dumbledore'a, będę was uczyć nie tylko walki defensywnej, ale również ofensywnej. Innymi słowy, obrony i ataku.

Podekscytowani uczniowie niemal wyskoczyli z ławek.

- To znaczy, że będziemy walczyć? Pojedynkować się? – nie wytrzymał Seamus.

Fede uśmiechnęła się.

- Coś w tym rodzaju. Bardzo bym prosiła, abyście nie sugerowali się tym, co profesor Lockhart zwał Klubem Pojedynków. U mnie będzie to wyglądało zupełnie inaczej.

Rozległy się śmiechy.

- Zapoznałam się z waszym dotychczasowym programem nauczania i muszę powiedzieć, że aczkolwiek poznaliście podstawowe zaklęcia w zakresie obrony przed czarną magią, to jak na wasz wiek, przerobiliście dość skąpy materiał. Zaklęcie Rozbrajające na drugim roku, walka z boginem na trzecim – to dość podstawowe umiejętności. Wiem, że mój poprzednik zdążył was sporo nauczyć, niemniej jednak będziecie musieli porządnie przyłożyć się do nauki w tym roku, ponieważ czeka was ciężki, praktyczny trening.

Ron i Harry wymienili uradowane spojrzenia.

- Jeśli chodzi o podręczniki – kontynuowała Fede, opierając się dłońmi o biurko – to nie musicie nosić ich ze sobą na zajęcia. (W tym momencie na twarzy Hermiony odbiło się niedowierzanie). Wierzę w praktykę, nie teorię. Od uczenia, demonstrowania i wyjaśniania jestem ja. Na moich zajęciach potrzebne wam będą różdżki, pergamin i pióro. Nic więcej. Do książek możecie zajrzeć w wolnym czasie, dla przypomnienia. Jeśli jednak będziecie uważać, co do was mówię, robić notatki i sumiennie ćwiczyć, gwarantuję, że poradzicie sobie ze zdaniem SUM-ów bez zaglądania do podręcznika.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w nową nauczycielkę z wyjątkowo kwaśną miną. Harry zagryzł wargi, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Jeśli ktoś z was nie będzie czegoś rozumiał lub będzie potrzebował pomocy, bardzo proszę, aby mi to zgłosił. Z doświadczenia wiem, że uczeń, który czegoś nie rozumie, woli zapytać kolegi albo zajrzeć do książki. To błąd. Kolega nie jest fachowcem, ja – owszem. I jestem tu po to, aby wam wyjaśniać, pomagać, a w efekcie nauczyć. Nie oczekuję, że od razu wszystko zrozumiecie. To niemożliwe. Jesteście uczniami i waszym prawem jest nie wiedzieć, nie rozumieć, nie umieć. A że pod koniec tego roku czekają was egzaminy, od których wyników zależeć będzie wasza kariera zawodowa, radzę skorzystać z mojej pomocy, póki macie jeszcze czas. Możecie pytać podczas zajęć, możecie podejść do mnie po zajęciach lub przyjść do mnie do gabinetu, jeśli będziecie mieli z czymś problem. Jakieś pytania?

Hermiona wyglądała tak, jakby miała zamiar podnieść rękę, jednak zrezygnowała.

- Skoro tak – powiedziała Fede – wstańcie z miejsc. Przesuniemy stoły i krzesła pod ściany, tak, aby środek klasy był wolny. Torby zostawcie na krzesłach. Potrzebne wam będą tylko różdżki.

Wszyscy ochoczo poderwali się z miejsc. Ron aż dygotał z podniecenia. Neville dla odmiany wyglądał na nieco przybitego. Harry wiedział, że Neville boi się kompromitacji – nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w ćwiczeniach praktycznych. Jego wzrok padł na szepczących cicho Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy rzucali ponure spojrzenia w kierunku profesor Fedele. Harry'ego ogarnęły złe przeczucia. Coś mu mówiło, że szykuje się draka.

Profesor Fedele kilkoma ruchami różdżki przesunęła stoły i krzesła do ścian. Środek klasy był pusty.

- Bardzo proszę dobrać się w pary – poleciła. – Niech każdy stanie naprzeciwko swojego partnera w jak największej odległości.

Wszyscy zaczęli się ustawiać, przepychać, pokrzykiwać. Harry stanął naprzeciwko Rona, ale Hermionie trafił się Neville.

- Wszyscy mają partnerów? Świetnie – profesor Fedele przeszła szybko przez klasę, ruchem ręki wskazując Goyle'owi miejsce naprzeciwko Crabbe'a. – W takim razie zaczniemy od czegoś prostego. Od Zaklęcia Rozbrajającego.

- Przepraszam bardzo – odezwała się Hermiona. Harry aż drgnął, słysząc pretensję w jej głosie. – Jak sama pani mówiła, Zaklęcie Rozbrajające opanowaliśmy już w drugiej klasie.

Profesor Fedele nie sprawiała wrażenia urażonej tonem Hermiony. Wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Nie powiedziałam, że opanowaliście to zaklęcie – wyjaśniła uprzejmie. – Powiedziałam, że je przerabialiście, a to co innego. Między tym, co uczeń przerabia, a tym, co naprawdę umie, często bywa spora różnica.

Hermiona wyglądała na urażoną, jakby zarzucono jej, że czegoś nie umie. Harry miał ochotę kopnąć ją w kostkę.

- Zresztą sami zobaczycie. Możemy zaczynać? Świetnie. Przygotujcie różdżki. Jako pierwsze zaczynają osoby stojące od strony okna. Liczę do trzech, na trzy rzucacie zaklęcie. Uwaga… jeden… dwa… trzy!

Harry, który zaczynał w pierwszej turze, bez najmniejszego problemu wytrącił Ronowi różdżkę z ręki. Rzut oka na salę upewnił go jednak, że profesor Fedele miała rację. Niektórym osobom udało się bezbłędnie rzucić Expelliarmus, ale większość albo nie trafiała w przeciwnika, albo sprawiała, że włosy stawały kolegom dęba. Kilka osób zostało efektownie rzuconych na ścianę. Profesor Fedele wyrozumiale przyglądała się latającym po klasie zaklęciom.

- Wystarczy! – zawołała. Machnięciem różdżki ugasiła palący się rękaw szaty Pansy Parkinson i przeszła na środek klasy. – Jak sami widzicie, umiecie rzucić Zaklęcie Rozbrajające. Znacznie gorzej jest z waszą celnością. Nie wystarczy machnąć różdżką na oślep, bo zbijecie kogoś z nóg albo zrzucicie obraz ze ściany, ale nie rozbroicie przeciwnika. Istotna jest celność, a to możecie wyćwiczyć jedynie dzięki praktyce i treningom. W porządku, teraz czas na drugą grupę!

Drugiej grupie poszło podobnie, czyli nieco gorzej niż średnio. Profesor Fedele przyjęła to ze spokojem.

- Nie jest źle – zapewniła. – Ale może być lepiej.

Podeszła do pierwszej z brzegu pary, prosząc każdego z uczniów o zademonstrowanie zaklęcia. Poprawiała wymowę, korygowała nieprawidłowe ruchy nadgarstka, słowem, każdemu z uczniów poświęciła dłuższą chwilę. Niektórzy wydawali się być bardzo speszeni takim zainteresowaniem ze strony nauczyciela, ale bardzo szybko okazało się, że ta metoda przyniosła skutek. Kiedy profesor Fedele obeszła wszystkich uczniów i ponownie poleciła im rzucić zaklęcie na partnera, prawie wszystkie różdżki wyleciały przepisowo w powietrze.

- Znacznie lepiej – pochwaliła. Uczniowie popatrzyli po sobie z satysfakcją. – W takim razie ćwiczymy dalej. Cały czas w parach, rzucacie zaklęcia na zmianę.

Wkrótce cała sala była pełna fruwających różdżek i schylających się po nie uczniów. Profesor Fedele podeszła do Neville'a, któremu wciąż się nie udawało. Stojący dwie pary dalej Harry nadstawił uszu.

- Postaraj się skoncentrować – mówiła nauczycielka. – To nie takie trudne. Nie denerwuj się i nie zakładaj z góry, że ci się nie uda.

- Kiedy mi się nie uda…

- Z takim podejściem na pewno. Tak się skupiasz na „nie uda mi się", że nie koncentrujesz się na zaklęciu ani na obiekcie, w który celujesz. Kluczem do sukcesu jest pewność siebie. Zawsze, ale to zawsze musisz rzucać zaklęcie z przekonaniem, że to najłatwiejsza rzecz na świecie. Jak masz na imię?

- Neville…

Harry na chwilę wyłączył się z podsłuchiwania, gdyż jego ostatnie machnięcie różdżką zaowocowało obróceniem Rona w powietrzu o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni. Harry wyszczerzył zęby w przepraszającym uśmiechu i tym razem wytrącił przyjacielowi różdżkę z dłoni.

- … na początku też nie najlepiej mi szło. Raz machnęłam zbyt mocno, różdżka przeleciała przez całą salę i potoczyła się pod szafę. Zamiast pozwolić nauczycielowi użyć _Accio_, próbowałam ją sama wyciągnąć. Skończyło się na podnoszeniu szafy, bo ręka utkwiła mi pod nią na amen…

Neville trochę poweselał.

- Naprawdę tak było?

- Naprawdę. Jak widzisz, każdemu zdarzają się wpadki. Spróbuj jeszcze raz, śmiało.

Profesor Fedele udzieliła Neville'owi kilku szeptanych instrukcji, po czym skinęła głową. Hermiona przyglądała się im sceptycznie. Harry dostrzegł, że na widok miny Hermiony na twarzy Neville'a pojawiła się uraza. A po chwili złość.

- Expelliarmus!

Różdżka Hermiony wyrwała jej się z ręki i przefrunęła przez pół sali, uderzając Malfoya w twarz.

W tym momencie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz.

Osłupiała Hermiona spojrzała na Malfoya, który rozcierał sobie policzek.

Malfoy szukał wzrokiem winnego i jego spojrzenie padło na Hermionę.

Profesor Fedele klepnęła Neville'a po ramieniu, mówiąc: - Znakomicie, Neville! – po czym zwróciła się do Malfoya: - Nic ci się nie stało?

Z ust Malfoya wyrwało się: - Pieprzona szlama!

Ci, którzy stali dostatecznie blisko, zamarli. Po raz pierwszy uczeń Hogwartu odezwał się w ten sposób w obecności nauczyciela.

- Coś ty powiedział?

Z oczu profesor Fedele strzeliły błyskawice. Nie podniosła głosu, ale było w nim coś, co sprawiło, że wszyscy poczuli się nieswojo. Łącznie z Malfoyem, który nie był na tyle głupi, aby kląć w obecności nauczyciela, a któremu obelga po prostu się wymknęła. Nauczycielka podeszła do jasnowłosego Ślizgona, który rozejrzał się niepewnie i zrobił krok w tył.

- Pytałam, coś ty przed chwilą powiedział? – profesor Fedele przyglądała się Malfoyowi zimnym wzrokiem.

Ten zdawał się powoli odzyskiwać swój tupet. W tej sytuacji nie miał już nic do stracenia. Bezczelnym wzrokiem obrzucił nauczycielkę od stóp do głów, a kącik jego ust zadrgał w wyrazie drwiny. Harry zacisnął palce na różdżce. Od początku czuł, że banda Ślizgonów zrobi jakąś drakę. Malfoy uśmiechał się coraz bardziej arogancko i z góry przyglądał się niepozornej profesorce, która nawet w butach na bardzo wysokich obcasach była od niego niższa.

Harry pojął nagle, że to jest próba sił między nowym nauczycielem a szkolnym terrorystą i jeśli profesor Fedele natychmiast nie opanuje sytuacji, straci swój autorytet. A wyglądało to kiepsko, ponieważ Ślizgoni zdawali się dobrze bawić. Crabbe i Goyle wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. Zabini mrugnął do Millicenty, a Pansy zagryzała wargi, tłumiąc chichot.

Profesor Fedele nie powtórzyła pytania. Bez słowa odwróciła się i podeszła do swojego biurka, sięgając po pióro i pergamin. Wargi Malfoya uformowały się w „głupia kurwa". Nauczycielka nakreśliła kilka zdań, wyszła zza biurka i niespiesznym krokiem podeszła do grupki Ślizgonów.

- Minus sto punktów dla Slytherinu – powiedziała chłodno – za obrażanie koleżanki, rzucanie uwag pod moim adresem, myśląc, że ich nie słyszę oraz za wyjątkową arogancję. Natychmiast do profesor McGonagall, razem z moją notatką.

Ślizgonom uśmiechy spełzły z twarzy. Malfoy nawet nie drgnął, tylko przyglądał się nauczycielce zwężonymi oczami. Nie sięgnął po kartkę.

- Skoro tak… - westchnęła profesor Fedele i wykonała szybkie machnięcie różdżką. Kawałek pergaminu wyskoczył jej z dłoni i z rozmachem plasnął Malfoya prosto w czoło. Ten skrzywił się i podniósł rękę, aby ściągnąć kartkę, ale nagle jego oczy się rozszerzyły.

Przerażona klasa obserwowała, jak Malfoy próbuje zerwać pergamin z czoła – bezskutecznie. Kartka przykleiła się tak mocno, że nie można jej było oderwać Malfoy wpadł w panikę. Wyjąc przeraźliwie, zaczął się szamotać na wszystkie strony, roztrącając stojące obok osoby i młócąc powietrze rękami.

- Ale numer! – jęknął z zachwytem Dean Thomas.

Profesor Fedele obserwowała dzikie susy Malfoya z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Promienie słońca padające od wysokiego okna za jej plecami oblewały jej sylwetkę i przenikały przez falujące kosmyki włosów przy czole i skroniach, co nadawało jej eteryczny wygląd niczym u świętej z obrazka. Głupcem byłby jednak ten, kto widziałby profesor Fedele w aureoli. Jej atrybutem byłby raczej dobrze naostrzony topór.

- Co to jest, na Merlina? – zaryczał Draco, który bezskutecznie walczył z pergaminem zaklejającym mu czoło.

- Zaklęcie Trwałego Przylepca – wyjaśniła profesor Fedele.

Malfoy zamarł w pół skoku.

- Trwałego? Co? Jak to TRWAŁEGO??? Co to znaczy?

- Co znaczy "trwałe"? No cóż, trwałe to trwałe – w głosie nauczycielki dało się wyczuć lekką nutkę ironii. – Nieusuwalne. Wieczne. Mój drogi, zajrzyj do słownika, ja tu nie prowadzę zajęć z angielskiego.

- Ale to znaczy, że tego się nie da usunąć???

Oczy Malfoya były ogromne jak talerze, na twarzy malowała się wściekłość pomieszana z rozpaczą.

- No dobrze, da się to usunąć – zlitowała się nauczycielka. – Idź do profesor McGonagall, a jak już skończycie rozmowę, poproś o usunięcie pergaminu z czoła. Nie, nawet na mnie nie patrz. Zmarnowałeś wystarczająco dużo mojego czasu, a ja mam lekcję. NO JUŻ!

Malfoy rzucił się galopem w kierunku drzwi.

- Nie radzę próbować samemu usuwać tego pergaminu – dodała profesor Fedele. – To bardzo złożone zaklęcie, uczą go na poziomie aurorskim, więc lepiej nie kombinować ani prosić kolegów o pomoc. Prędzej obetniesz sobie głowę, niż sam usuniesz skutki tego zaklęcia.

Kroki biegnącego Malfoya niknęły w oddali.

- Wybaczcie, jeśli was przestraszyłam – profesor Fedele uśmiechnęła się pogodnie do wybałuszających oczy uczniów. – Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie. Nie będę tolerować takiego zachowania, jakiego przed chwilą byliśmy świadkami. Jeśli ktoś uważa osoby pochodzące z mugolskich rodzin za szlamy, to jego problem, ale niech jeszcze raz usłyszę takie wyzwisko…

Klasnęła w dłonie.

- A zresztą, zmarnowaliśmy już wystarczająco dużo czasu. Proponuję ostatni raz przećwiczyć Zaklęcie Rozbrajające w parach. Jeśli wszyscy zrobią to poprawnie, przejdziemy do czegoś nowego.

Uczniowie wodzili po sobie wzrokiem. Na twarzach Gryfonów widać było ogromną uciechę. Ślizgoni mieli przerażone miny, ale posłusznie ustawili się w pary. Z profesor Fedele nie było dyskusji.

- Na Merlina – jęknął Ron z podziwem. – To było niesamowite!

Po chwili rozpoczęli. Neville z uśmiechem na ustach wytrącił Hermionie różdżkę z ręki.

Upokorzony Draco Malfoy spędził bardzo przykre pół godziny w gabinecie wicedyrektorki. Profesor McGonagall, której kąciki ust podejrzenie drgały, przeczytała notkę profesor Fedele, wysłuchała relacji Malfoya z przebiegu zdarzeń, a następnie zwymyślała go jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

- Pani profesor – odezwał się Draco, gdy wicedyrektorka ruchem ręki dała mu znać, że może już iść. – Profesor Fedele kazała mi poprosić panią o usunięcie tego pergaminu. Czy mogłaby pani…?

McGonagall uniosła brwi.

- Profesor Fedele chyba przecenia moje możliwości – odezwała się. – Nie jestem specjalistą od tego typu zaklęć.

Draco skamieniał.

- Ale…

- Idź do profesora Snape'a – poleciła McGonagall. – Powinien sobie z tym poradzić.

Draco nie miał wyjścia. Pospiesznie wybiegł z gabinetu i udał się do pracowni eliksirów, modląc się, aby przypadkiem nie spotkać nikogo po drodze. Zakrywając przedramieniem czoło, zastukał do drzwi pracowni, a kiedy rozległo się burkliwe „proszę", wszedł i słabym głosem zapytał, czy profesor Snape mógłby na chwilę wyjść w bardzo pilnej sprawie.

Na widok spoconego, potarganego, słaniającego się na nogach i zakrywającego pół twarzy Malfoya, Snape od razu pomyślał, że zdarzył się jakiś wypadek. Pospiesznie wyszedł na korytarz. Blady z wściekłości Malfoy opuścił ręce i oczom Mistrza Eliksirów ukazał się niecodzienny widok.

Severusowi Snape'owi odebrało na chwilę mowę.

Gdy po zajęciach z piątoklasistami Fede szła do pokoju nauczycielskiego, przed drzwiami czekał na nią profesor Snape. Na dzień dobry obdarzył ją wzrokiem, od którego bardziej wrażliwe osoby dostawały histerii.

- Severusie – westchnęła Fede. – Wiem, o czym chcesz ze mną porozmawiać. Nie moglibyśmy odłożyć tego na później?

- Nie – warknął Snape. Żyła pulsowała mu na skroni. – Czy ciebie popieprzyło, Fedele? Rzuciłaś Zaklęcie Trwałego Przylepca na czoło chłopaka? Wiesz, jak ciężko było to usunąć, żeby nie zedrzeć kartki razem ze skórą?

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, jestem specem od obrony – przypomniała mu Fede. Stali na środku korytarza, wokół było pełno uczniów. – Mów trochę ciszej i nie wyrażaj się. Czy ten smarkacz powiedział ci, za co wyleciał z lekcji z pergaminem na czółku?

- To nieistotne, nie miałaś prawa…

- Zwymyślał koleżankę od szlam, potem arogancko olewał to, co do niego mówiłam, a w dodatku rzucił pod nosem uwagę o głupiej kurwie, zaadresowanej bez wątpienia do mnie. Miałam go błagać, aby raczył wymaszerować z lekcji wprost do McGonagall?

- To trzeba go było posłać do mnie, a nie do McGonagall!

Fede uniosła ręce w geście desperacji.

- Czy ty słuchasz, co do ciebie mówię? – jęknęła. – Szczeniak w ogóle mnie nie słuchał! Nie chciał iść do McGonagall, nie poszedłby też do ciebie! Zrozum, Severusie, gdybym wtedy odpuściła albo wezwała ciebie, nie byłabym później w stanie zapanować nad tymi dzieciakami. A ten młody Malfoy – bo to syn Lucjusza, prawda? - ma wokół siebie zgraną grupkę takich samych łobuzów, jak on. Łagodnością niewiele się u nich wskóra.

- Innego sposobu nie było?

- Jeśli chciałam zachować autorytet, to nie, nie było. Nie wiem, o co masz pretensje. Sam zawsze twierdziłeś, że Slytherin ceni sobie rządy twardej ręki…

Oboje zamilkli i przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami. W końcu Snape odwrócił się i odszedł bez słowa. Fede stała na korytarzu, marszcząc brwi z niezadowoleniem. Spodziewała się oczywiście awantury i wymówek, ale afera z Malfoyem była jej bardzo nie na rękę. Trochę pokrzyżowało jej to plany. A może jednak nie...? Fede przygryzła dolną wargę i zaczęła intensywnie myśleć. W gruncie rzeczy sprawę dawało się odkręcić. Hm. A w zasadzie chyba nawet dobrze się stało. Dawało jej to pretekst, aby...

_Cholera, za chwilę kolejna lekcja!_

Fede pospiesznie ruszyła korytarzem, żałując, że nie zdążyła napić się nawet kawy.

- Co za kurwa! – ryczał Malfoy w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Jego zazwyczaj blade, arystokratyczne czoło było teraz mocno zaczerwienione. Wściekły, kopnął z całej siły kufer Blaise'a Zabiniego. – Pieprzona kurwa!

Zabini nie wytrzymał.

- Przymknij się, tu są dziewczyny – warknął. Na jego ustach igrał drwiący uśmieszek. – Babka załatwiła cię na cacy.

- Stul pysk – warknął Draco, przemierzając pokój szybkimi krokami. Odepchnął Pansy, która starała się go uspokoić. – Już ja załatwię tę sukę na amen! Pożałuje, że się kiedykolwiek urodziła!

- Napisz do ojca – poradziła Pansy lekko urażonym tonem, rozcierając sobie ramię. – Już on ją ustawi do pionu.

- Tak, jasne, a ten cholerny dyrektorek stanie po jej stronie – pienił się Draco, w którego oczach płonęła żądza mordu. – Po cholerę ściągnął tu tą dziwkę? Mogła siedzieć na dupie w tej swojej Francji!

Millicent pociągnęła Pansy za rękaw. Zniesmaczone rozmową dziewczyny opuściły pokój wspólny, pozostawiając Draco i Blaise'a samych. Zabini odprowadził je wzrokiem, aż zniknęły za drzwiami, po czym pochylił się ku Malfoyowi.

- Lepiej uważaj – poradził. – I nie wychylaj się za bardzo.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Okrutny grymas zniekształcił jego twarz i obnażył zęby.

- Nie bój się – warknął. – Ja umiem czekać, umiem. I poczekam. Odpłacę tej kurwie pięknym za nadobne.

Gdy Malfoy ze swoją świtą weszli do Sali na kolację, przy stole Gryfonów rozległy się zduszone śmiechy. Czoło jasnowłosego Ślizgona przykryte było zaczesaną do przodu grzywką, spomiędzy której przebłyskiwała czerwień skóry. A ponieważ cała historia rozeszła się po szkole z szybkością błyskawicy, przy stołach Krukonów i Puchonów też zrobiło się wesoło.

- Słowo daję, przebiła nawet Moody'ego z fretką – Ron skręcał się ze śmiechu. – Coś nasz biedny Drakuś nie ma ostatnio szczęścia do nauczycieli od obrony...

Siedzący obok Rona zatrzęśli się od śmiechu. Tylko Hermiona z posępną miną wbijała wzrok w swój talerz.

- Nie mów, że żal ci Malfoya – powiedział do niej Harry, nakładając sobie zapiekankę. – Sam się o to prosił.

Hermiona posłała mu spojrzenie wyrażające oburzenie.

- Malfoya mi nie szkoda – odpowiedziała. – Ale to nie jest śmieszne. Nauczyciel rzucający Zaklęcie Trwałego Przylepca na ucznia?

- Przecież nie rzuciła w niego Cruciatusem – wzruszył ramionami Harry, którego cała sytuacja bardzo bawiła. – Sama widzisz, pozbył się już kartki z czoła i przeżył, wygląda też normalnie. A sądząc po tym, jak się właśnie opycha, chyba nic mu nie jest.

Hermiona syknęła.

- Ta nauczycielka jest jakaś dziwna – stwierdziła.

- Dziwna? Daj spokój, to wykwalifikowana aurorka. A cała awantura rozpętała się po tym, jak Malfoy cię zwyzywał. Fedele stanęła w twojej obronie, prawda? Poza tym widziałaś, jak pomagała Neville'owi i innym, którzy nie potrafili... – nagle coś rozjaśniło się w głowie Harry'ego. – Aha, już wiem. Wkurzyło cię, że Neville kilkakrotnie cię rozbroił?

Hermiona zesztywniała i Harry wiedział już, że się obraziła. Zawsze tak reagowała, kiedy ktoś wypominał jej chęć bycia najlepszą. Spojrzał na Neville'a, który z ożywieniem dyskutował o czymś z Deanem i Seamusem. Rzadko kiedy widywał go w tak dobrym nastroju. Zazwyczaj Neville nieśmiało się uśmiechał albo wtrącał do dyskusji, zawsze jednak stojąc trochę z boku. Teraz role się odwróciły i to Neville, gestykulując zawzięcie, opowiadał, a pozostali go słuchali.

Harry'ego to nie dziwiło. Jego koledze zawsze brakowało wiary w siebie i sukces na zajęciach z obrony musiał mu dodać humoru. Harry widział, jak po skończonych zajęciach Neville podszedł do biurka profesor Fedele i o coś ją pytał, przez co na historię magii wpadł w ostatniej chwili. Harry poczuł przypływ sympatii do nauczycielki, której zależało na słabszych uczniach, a nie tylko tych najlepszych.

Z uśmiechem wrócił do swojej zapiekanki.

Przy stole nauczycielskim panowała dość ożywiona atmosfera. Po prawej stronie stołu, tuż obok profesor Trelawney, siedziała Umbridge. Elegancko odginając mały palec, sączyła kawę i wodziła wzrokiem po sali. W przeciwieństwie do niej, profesor wróżbiarstwa nie była aż tak spokojna, gdyż jedzenie co chwila spadało jej z widelca, a ona sama rozglądała się wokół siebie lękliwie.

Hagrid z zapałem pałaszował pieczeń, konwersując jednocześnie z malutkim profesorem Flitwickiem. Ponieważ Hagrid miał donośny głos, a mówiąc, pochylał się wprost do ucha sąsiada, biedny profesor Flitwick co chwila podskakiwał, pewny, że lada moment ogłuchnie.

Fede plotkowała wesoło ze swoją sąsiadką z lewej strony, Aurigą Sinistrą. Obie co chwila wybuchały przyciszonym śmiechem. Konwersacja z sąsiadem z prawej strony była niemożliwa, gdyż był to Severus Snape, siedzący sztywno jakby kij połknął.

W pewnym momencie profesor Sinistra zaczęła szukać czegoś po kieszeniach swojej szaty i konwersacja się urwała. Fede upiła wody i niemal niedostrzegalnie pochyliła się w prawą stronę.

- Severusie – powiedziała cicho.

- Co? – warknął zapytany, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu, by choć spojrzeć na profesorkę od obrony.

Fede nie dała się sprowokować do sprzeczki.

- Musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić – powiedziała spokojnie. – Wiem, że jesteś na mnie wściekły za tak widowiskową nauczkę dla kogoś z twojego domu. Dobrze wiesz, że nie chciałam upokorzyć tego chłopca. Jego zachowanie było karygodne i nie mogłam nie zareagować.

- Już to mówiłaś – przypomniał ozięble Snape.

- Jeśli porozmawiasz ze swoimi podopiecznymi i dopilnujesz, aby zachowywali się przyzwoicie na lekcjach, nie będzie więcej takich problemów – ciągnęła Fede, stukając krótko przyciętymi, pomalowanymi na wiśniowo paznokciami w swój kieliszek. – A ponieważ oboje jesteśmy nauczycielami, sądzę, że powinniśmy ogłosić zawieszenie broni i dojść do porozumienia.

- To znaczy? – głos Snape'a był wyprany z emocji.

- Proponuję ci najlepszą Ognistą Whisky na zgodę. Co ty na to?

Mistrz Eliksirów oderwał wzrok od świecy, w którą wpatrywał się przez ostatnie pięć minut i spojrzał Fede prosto w twarz.

- Proponujesz pić whisky tu, przy stole, na oczach wszystkich uczniów?

Fede odwzajemniła spojrzenie.

- Nie. Możesz wpaść do mnie.

Coś w oczach Snape'a drgnęło. Na ułamek sekundy pojawił się w nich dziwny błysk, który w chwilę później zniknął. Beznamiętne spojrzenie przesunęło się po brązowych oczach Fede, jej skroniach, na których wiły się niesforne loczki, drobnej bliźnie nad prawą brwią.

- Chyba sobie daruję – odpowiedział zimno.

Fede wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jak chcesz – odparła spokojnie i sięgnąwszy po kieliszek, upiła łyk wody. – Propozycja padła. Drugi raz jej nie powtórzę.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie zareagował. Fede wróciła do przerwanej rozmowy z profesor Sinistrą i po chwili dał się słyszeć ich cichy śmiech.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

Pierwszy weekend września był wyjątkowo upalny. Większość uczniów wyległa tłumnie na błonia, wygrzewając się w słońcu i brodząc po kolana w ciepłej wciąż wodzie jeziora. Korzystano radośnie z łaskawości kapryśnej, brytyjskiej pogody i przedłużano sobie wspomnienie beztroskich wakacji. Za kilka tygodni nawał prac domowych uwiąże uczniów przy biurkach i w bibliotece.

Promienie słońca wpadały przez wysokie okna do gabinetu Albusa Dumbledore'a, odbijając się w kryształowych lampach i oślepiając nieco siedzącą w fotelu Fede. Ta zmrużyła oczy, ale ciepłe popołudnie, gorąca herbata i dyniowe paszteciki tak ją rozleniwiły, że nie zadała sobie trudu, aby się przesiąść. W lewej dłoni trzymała filiżankę, prawą powstrzymywała usadowionego na oparciu fotela Fawkesa, który w przypływie dobrego humoru usiłował rozwalić dziobem kunsztownie upięty kok Fede.

Naprzeciwko niej, w zacienionym kącie pokoju, siedziała profesor McGonagall, która rozmawiała półgłosem z Dumbledorem, co chwila rzucając wymowne spojrzenie na rozpartą niedbale młodą nauczycielkę. Dyrektor obserwował jej kwaśną minę z dobrze maskowanym rozbawieniem. Zawsze bardzo lubił Fede, cenił jej ambicję, wiedzę i dokładność. Inni nauczyciele (oprócz profesora Snape'a) podzielali jego opinię i byli z Fede na ty. Drugim wyjątkiem była nieprzejednana Minerwa McGonagall, która zwracała się do nowej nauczycielki per „profesor Fedele". To naturalnie uniemożliwiało jakiekolwiek próby ocieplenia wzajemnych stosunków.

- Zatem wszystko już omówiliśmy – podsumował Dumbledore. – Chociaż nie. Pozostał nam jeden problem. Drogie panie, czy Dolores Umbridge wizytowała wasze lekcje?

Obie kobiety zgodnie zaprzeczyły.

- W ciągu całego tygodnia widziałam Umbridge może ze trzy razy, na korytarzu – odparła Fede.

- Ja również – przyznała profesor McGonagall. – Aczkolwiek rozmawiałam z nią wczoraj po południu. Wspominała, że zamierza wizytować lekcje i poprosiła o dostarczenie jej szczegółowego planu zajęć wszystkich klas.

- I to wszystko?

- Tak.

- Jak miałyby wyglądać te wizytacje? – Fede pokręciła głową w niedowierzaniu. – I jakim cudem jedna osoba będzie w stanie oceniać nauczycieli poszczególnych przedmiotów? Czy wiadomo, jakie ta kobieta ma kompetencje? Bo przyznam, że nie rozumiem, jak ktoś nie będący fachowcem od transmutacji czy eliksirów miałby wydawać opinie o przebiegu zajęć. Zamierza zaglądać uczniom do kociołków?

- Droga profesor Fedele, tu naprawdę nie chodzi o wydanie rzeczowej, ani tym bardziej fachowej opinii – odezwała się chłodno profesor McGonagall.

Fede zdenerwował protekcjonalny ton wicedyrektorki. Bez względu na szacunek, jaki żywiła do opiekunki Gryffindoru, nie zamierzała dać się jej besztać jak niesforne dziecko.

- To oczywiste, że Knot wsadził nam na kark szpicla – odpowiedziała. – Pytanie tylko, kogo konkretnie i w jakim celu ma obserwować ta kobieta. I w jaki sposób ministerstwo magii zamierza wykorzystać tę wiedzę… - zawahała się, ale po chwili dokończyła nieco wyzywającym tonem – … Minerwo.

Profesor McGonagall posłała jej takie spojrzenie, że Fede omal nie udławiła się własną śliną.

- No no, drogie panie – łagodził Dumbledore. – To nie czas ani miejsce na osobiste pojedynki. Fede zadała rozsądne pytanie. Dolores Umbridge pracuje w ministerstwie magii od czasu ukończenia Hogwartu. Wiemy, że nie brała udziału – przynajmniej oficjalnie – w żadnych dodatkowych szkoleniach czy kursach. Niestety, jest coś, co powinno wzbudzić naszą czujność. Kingsley i Artur próbowali się dyskretnie dowiedzieć, czym dokładnie zajmowała się Umbridge w ministerstwie. I tu okazuje się, że według naszych informatorów zajmowała się wyłącznie robotą papierkową. Oficjalnie od kilku lat jest podsekretarzem w biurze Knota. Nie ma jednak informacji ani dowodów na to, jaką konkretnie pracę wykonywała wcześniej. A wiemy, że Korneliusz Knot nigdy nie przysłałby tu osoby, która odbiera pocztę i sprawdza księgi rachunkowe. Powinniśmy zatem przyjąć, że obowiązki Dolores Umbridge są dokładnie utajnione. To nie wróży dobrze. Dlatego nalegam, aby były panie bardzo ostrożne.

- To zrozumiałe – zgodziła się Minerwa McGonagall. – Niestety, dałam jej plany zajęć…

- I dobrze zrobiłaś – przerwał jej Dumbledore. – Nie chodzi o to, aby jawnie wystąpić przeciwko niej. Zalecam jednak daleko posuniętą czujność. O Dolores Umbridge nie wiemy praktycznie nic, dlatego radzę obserwować jej poczynania.

Zapadła ponura cisza. Fede w zadumie wyłamywała palce. Profesor McGonagall utkwiła posępny wzrok w przeciwległej ścianie. Dumbledore podniósł się i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, rozmyślając nad czymś. Cisza powoli stawała się nie do wytrzymania.

Wicedyrektorka sięgnęła do tacy po kolejny dyniowy pasztecik.

- Jak rozumiem, cieszy się pani z powrotu do Hogwartu? – zwróciła się niespodziewanie do Fede. – Spodziewam się, że francuski system oświaty, do którego pani przywykła, różni się nieco od naszego?

Fede uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.

- Owszem – przyznała – ale nie stanowi to dla mnie problemu. Młodzież, brytyjska czy francuska, jest do siebie bardzo podobna. Pewne problemy są typowe dla wieku dzieciństwa czy dorastania, aczkolwiek dobrze jest pamiętać, że uczniowie, bez względu na narodowość, nie stanowią jednolitej masy. To zbiór odmiennych od siebie indywidualności, a skoro tak, trzeba umieć trafić do każdego ucznia z osobna. Jako doświadczony pedagog i opiekunka Gryffindoru z pewnością doskonale to pani rozumie.

Profesor McGonagall, która z założenia traktowała wszystkich uczniów jednakowo i do głowy by jej nie przyszło „trafiać do każdego ucznia z osobna", odebrała te słowa jako ironię.

- Weźmy choćby jednego z pani podopiecznych – kontynuowała spokojnie Fede. – Chodzi mi o Neville'a Longbottoma.

- O Longbottoma? Coś z nim nie tak? – zjeżyła się lekko wicedyrektorka.

Fede uniosła brwi.

- Wręcz przeciwnie – odparła. – Wszystko z nim w jak najlepszym porządku. To bardzo pilny, pracowity i zdolny uczeń.

Teraz to Minerwa McGonagall uniosła brwi.

- Tak pani sądzi?

- Ja to wiem – Fede upiła łyk wystygłej już herbaty. – Miałam już zajęcia z piątą klasą… ale o tym pani wie – dodała, przypominając sobie incydent z Malfoyem, którego profesor McGonagall nie zapomni jej do końca życia. – Problem Neville'a polega na tym, że on w ogóle w siebie nie wierzy. Z góry zakłada, że mu się nie uda, a takie rozumowanie to samospełniająca się przepowiednia. W efekcie każda klęska utwierdza go w przekonaniu o swoim braku talentu. I koło się zamyka. Kiedy jednak chce, potrafi pokazać, na co go stać.

Minerwa McGonagall przyglądała się uważnie profesorce od obrony.

- Ten chłopiec jest zdolniejszy, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać – ciągnęła Fede. – Problem w tym, że jeśli na początku zyskało się etykietkę nieudacznika i fajtłapy, to taka opinia ciągnie się za człowiekiem niczym ogon i bynajmniej nie pomaga w rozwijaniu swoich talentów.

Twarz opiekunki Gryffindoru wyrażała z trudem maskowane zdziwienie.

_I w tym sęk,_ pomyślała Fede z uczuciem przykrości. _Jak chłopak może mieć o sobie dobre zdanie, skoro nie docenia go nawet opiekun jego własnego domu? _

Czując narastającą irytację, wstała i podeszła do okna. Przyciskając czoło do ciepłej od wrześniowego słońca szyby, dostrzegła wracającą z treningu drużynę Quidditcha. Po barwach szat rozpoznała Gryfonów. Wytężyła wzrok. Zdawało jej się, że jeden z zawodników odłączył się od drużyny i idzie sam, na końcu, kilka metrów za kolegami. Ze względu na odległość nie była w stanie rozpoznać twarzy. Dostrzegła tylko ciemne włosy.

W pewnym momencie chłopiec skręcił w bok i zniknął Fede z oczu. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. Reszta drużyny była tak pochłonięta rozmową, że niczego nie zauważyła. Ale po chwili od grupy odłączył się chłopak o płomiennorudej czuprynie, który pospiesznie podążył za kolegą.

Fede w zadumie potarła palcami nasadę nosa i odeszła od okna.

Gdy wkrótce potem zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia, profesor McGonagall spojrzała na nią z ukosa i zwróciła uwagę:

- Pani włosy.

- Znowu? – westchnęła Fede, bezskutecznie próbując doprowadzić się do porządku, ale bez lustra i sporej ilości Ulizanny było to niewykonalne. Jej karcący wzrok spoczął na Fawkesie, który wytrzeszczał na nią niewinnie czarne ślepka. – Dyrektorze, zdecydowanie powinien pan sprawić sobie kota.

Dumbledore roześmiał się. Minerwa McGonagall zacisnęła wargi i dolała sobie herbaty.

x x x x x

- Jak widzę, twoje zdanie o Eunice Fedele nie uległo zmianie – zauważył Dumbledore, kiedy Fede już wyszła. – Chciałbym ci jednak przypomnieć, że ta młoda kobieta jest tu nauczycielką. A wszelkie spory pomiędzy członkami kadry uważam za wysoce nieprofesjonalne.

- Spory? – profesor McGonagall obdarzyła Dumbledore'a spojrzeniem wyrażającym najwyższą irytację. – Między mną a profesor Fedele nie doszło i nie dojdzie do żadnego sporu. Aczkolwiek nie ręczę za siebie, jeśli ta dziewczyna jeszcze raz zwróci się do mnie po imieniu.

- Fede nie chciała być nieuprzejma – odparł Dumbledore łagodnie. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że nieco ją sprowokowałaś, besztając niczym niesfornego uczniaka. To już nie jest uczennica, Minerwo.

- Ale nią była – nie ustępowała wicedyrektorka. – Uczyłam ją przez siedem lat i doskonale pamiętam, jaka była i jak się zachowywała. Nie mów, że o tym zapomniałeś, Albusie!

- Nie zapomniałem, jednak błędy młodości…

- Trochę za dużo było tych błędów. W porządku! – Minerwa uniosła dłonie w geście poddania się. – Przyznaję, dziewczyna była bystra i dawała się lubić, jeśli jej na tym zależało. Ale Albusie… te wszystkie brednie, które opowiadała… dobrze wiesz, że Eunice Fedele była sprytną, małą kłamczuchą!

Dumbledore zastukał palcami w blat biurka.

- Weź pod uwagę, Minerwo, że ludzie często kłamią ze strachu przed konsekwencjami swoich postępków – zwrócił uwagę. – Tak robią dorośli, a co dopiero nastolatki.

- Ale tej dziewczynie wszystkie łgarstwa spływały z ust tak gładko, jakby w życiu nie wypowiedziała jednego słowa prawdy! – uniosła się profesor McGonagall. – Świetnie pamiętam, jak patrzyła mi prosto w oczy, zapewniając „to nie byłam ja", podczas, gdy widziałam ją na własne oczy. Była przy tym tak przekonująca, że mało kto umiał ją przejrzeć. I ty jej ufasz? W sytuacji, kiedy wokół czają się zdrajcy, szpiedzy i poplecznicy Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, ty sprowadzasz tutaj osobę, której kłamstwo zawsze przychodziło równie łatwo, co oddychanie?

- Eunice Fedele nie ma natury kłamczuchy, Minerwo. Tarapaty, w jakie się pakowała, zmuszały ją do ratowania własnej skóry. Owszem, przyznam, że wielokrotnie obawiałem się o przyszłość tej dziewczyny. Miałem przeczucie, że mimo swojej inteligencji pewnego dnia wpadnie w kłopoty, z których nie da się jej wyciągnąć. Zgadywałem jednak, że problemy się skończą, kiedy Eunice dorośnie i opuści szkołę. I mogę stwierdzić, że wyszła na prostą. Madame Maxime bardzo ją chwaliła, z czego wnioskuję, że nasza droga Fede zaczęła posługiwać się rozumem.

- Ale chyba nie sądzisz, że się zmieniła?

- Nie. Tylko, że teraz nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia. Dlatego bardzo cię proszę, Minerwo. Nie patrz z góry na tę dziewczynę. Daj jej szansę. Przekonasz się wkrótce, że Eunice zasługuje na nasze pełne zaufanie.

x x x x x

Na kolejną lekcję obrony przez czarną magią piątoklasiści nie przynieśli książek, zgodnie z tym, co mówiła im profesor Fedele na pierwszej lekcji. Wyjątkiem była oczywiście Hermiona, która niemal demonstracyjnie wyciągnęła podręcznik z torby i położyła go na stole.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał ją Harry półgębkiem. – Przecież słyszałaś, że nie będą nam potrzebne książki.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i nie odpowiedziała. Na widok książki profesor Fedele zwęziły się jej oczy, ale nie zareagowała. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że trudno byłoby ukarać ucznia za przyniesienie podręcznika (chyba, że jest się profesorem Snape'm, który ukarałby ucznia za zbyt głośne oddychanie), ale zachowanie Hermiony zakrawało na jawną impertynencję. Tylko czekać, aż profesor Fedele puszczą nerwy.

- Dzisiaj przećwiczymy w parach trzy zaklęcia – zapowiedziała nauczycielka. – Expelliarmus, Protego oraz Accio. Jedna osoba próbuje rozbroić przeciwnika, druga rzuca Zaklęcie Tarczy. W momencie, kiedy przeciwnikowi nie uda się osłonić i straci różdżkę, jego partner przywołuje ją do siebie. Jeśli Zaklęcie Tarczy podziała, wówczas rzucająca je osoba przechodzi do ataku.

Wszyscy powychodzili z ławek i poodkładali torby. Fede odsunęła stoły i krzesła pod ścianę. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, widząc, jak chętnie uczniowie ustawiają się w pary.

- Na razie tylko ćwiczymy – powiedziała. – A później urządzimy sobie zawody w turach. Osoba, która zostanie rozbrojona, odpada z gry i odchodzi na bok. Po każdej turze zwycięzcy łączą się w nowe i w ten sposób pojedynkujecie się, dopóki na polu walki nie zostanie jedna osoba. Na początek zaczniemy od Accio. Spróbujcie przywołać do siebie różdżkę przeciwnika. Zaczynają osoby od strony okna.

Z Zaklęciem Przywołującym większość osób nie miała problemu. Jednym z wyjątków był Neville, któremu znowu trafiła się Hermiona do pary. Profesor Fedele podeszła do niego, skorygowała ruchy nadgarstka, ale i to nie pomogło. Zdenerwowany Neville starał się jak mógł, ale nie udało mu się przywołać różdżki Hermiony (która oczywiście rzuciła zaklęcie bezbłędnie).

- Musisz się skoncentrować – tłumaczyła profesor Fedele. – Ruchy nadgarstka są jak najbardziej prawidłowe. Nie poddawaj się i próbuj.

Nauczycielka przeszła dalej, bacznie obserwując rzucających zaklęcia uczniów. Draco Malfoy, któremu szło wyjątkowo dobrze, dostał od niej pochwałę i dziesięć punktów. Do uszu Harry'ego doleciało pochlebcze „bardzo dziękuję, pani profesor", wypowiedziane tonem pełnym najwyższego szacunku.

Neville bezskutecznie machał różdżką. Stojąca przed nim Hermiona miała wyjątkowo zirytowaną minę, co z pewnością nie pomagało biedakowi. Po obejściu całej klasy profesor Fedele znów podeszła do Neville'a.

- Nie denerwuj się tak – przemówiła łagodnie. – Na poprzednich zajęciach szło ci wyjątkowo dobrze, pamiętasz?

- Pani profesor, to może ja pomogę Neville'owi? – wyrwała się Hermiona.

Profesor Fedele zmierzyła ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

- A pomożesz mu też zdać SUM-y? – zapytała.

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na nauczycielkę z wyraźna urazą. _No to teraz się doigrała_, pomyślał Harry.

- To bardzo ładnie, że chcesz pomoc koledze – powiedziała profesor Fedele łagodnie – ale obawiam się, że wyświadczasz mu niedźwiedzią przysługę. Powodem, dla którego Neville nie jest w stanie rzucić Zaklęcia Przywołującego, jest jego brak należytej koncentracji. To, czy Neville będzie w stanie odpowiednio się skupić, zależy wyłącznie od niego i nie bardzo rozumiem, w jaki sposób mogłabyś mu pomóc. Mam natomiast wrażenie, że bardzo go deprymujesz swoją poirytowaną miną.

Neville, który momentalnie stał się obiektem zainteresowania całej klasy, zrobił się czerwony jak burak.

- Poza tym nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabyś mnie zastępować – kontynuowała nauczycielka. – To ja prowadzę lekcję, nie ty. Jestem w stanie poradzić sobie bez twojej pomocy.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby dostała w twarz. Harry i Ron wymienili zdumione spojrzenia. Takie zachowanie Hermiony wobec nauczyciela było do niej niepodobne.

- Zróbmy tak – profesor Fedele mówiła lekkim tonem. – Neville, podejdź do mojego biurka i spróbuj ćwiczyć sam, na moim notesie. Być może bez partnera będzie ci łatwiej. Hermiono, wygląda na to, że zostajesz sama. Może więc dołączysz do koleżanek – Parvati i Lavender, dobrze pamiętam? – i poćwiczycie we trójkę, na zmianę?

Wydawało się, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Uczniowie przećwiczyli Accio oraz Protego, a następnie zgodnie z zapowiedzią nauczycielki, zrobili sobie zawody. Wygrała Hermiona, pokonując w finale Malfoya i zarabiając dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Harry pomyślał, że dzisiejsza lekcja obfitowała w szereg bardzo dziwnych wydarzeń. Zachowanie Hermiony, wyjątkowa uprzejmość Malfoya i jego umiejętności, o które Harry go nigdy nie podejrzewał – wszystko było na opak. W dodatku profesor Fedele wydawała się nie żywić urazy ani do Malfoya za jego wcześniejsze zachowanie, ani do Hermiony, nagradzając ich uczciwie punktami, na które zasłużyli.

- Nic z tego nie rozumiem – poskarżył się Ronowi.

- Ja też nie – wzruszył ramionami przyjaciel – ale wygląda to tak, jakby Malfoy i Hermiona zamienili się na charaktery.

x x x x x

Harry chciał porozmawiać z Hermioną, ale w związku z kolejnymi zajęciami tego dnia nie bardzo miał na to czas. Wyglądało na to, że nauczyciele postanowili przerobić program całej piątej klasy w jeden semestr, tak, jakby nagle przypomnieli sobie o czekających piątoklasistów SUM-ach. Uczniowie nie odetchnęli nawet wieczorem, kiedy już rozeszli się do swoich domów.

- Zamordują nas tą nauką, do licha! – wściekał się Seamus. - Wypracowanie dla Snape'a, McGonagall, referat dla Sinistry, rysunki dla Sprout. Dobrze, że chociaż Fedele nic nie zadała, bo bym się chyba z rozpaczy z okna rzucił…

Harry, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli przy jednym stoliku, którego połowę okupywała Hermiona ze swoimi pergaminami i stosem ksiąg. Jak to często bywało, nie odzywała się do nich i warczała, kiedy ktoś próbował ją zagadnąć.

- Hermiono, mógłbym cię o coś spytać? – do ich stolika zbliżył się Neville. W dłoniach trzymał grubą książkę w twardej okładce.

- Jasne – odparła zapytana nieco burkliwie. Po chwili dotarło do niej, że ktoś coś do niej mówił. Podniosła błędny wzrok na Neville'a, który przestępował z nogi na nogę. – Tak, o co chodzi?

Ton jej głosu nie zachęcał zbytnio do konwersacji, ale Neville'owi najwyraźniej bardzo zależało na tej rozmowie.

- Słuchaj, czy wiesz coś o mugolskiej jodze? – zapytał.

Harry i Ron wytrzeszczyli oczy i wymienili między sobą zdziwione spojrzenia. Ron rzecz jasna nie mógł mieć pojęcia o jodze. Harry też nie był ekspertem, ale oczywiście wiedział, co to jest.

- O jodze? – Hermiona zamrugała. – Naturalnie, że wiem, co to takiego. Moja mama regularnie ją ćwiczy. Ja sama kiedyś próbowałam, ale to nie dla mnie, umierałam z nudów... Neville, a po co ci to? Nie miałam pojęcia, że również czarodzieje uprawiają jogę.

- Bo nie uprawiają – odparł Neville. – Pierwszy raz o tym usłyszałem. Spójrz! – pokazał Hermionie książkę, którą ze sobą przyniósł. Harry i Ron pochylili się, aby zerknąć na okładkę i omal nie stuknęli się przy tym głowami. – Profesor Fedele mi ją pożyczyła. Mówiła, że regularne trenowanie jogi pomaga w koncentracji i że na pierwsze efekty trzeba trochę poczekać, nawet parę miesięcy, ale skoro do SUM-ów zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, to warto spróbować. To co o tym myślisz, to naprawdę działa?

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi.

- Skoro profesor Fedele mówi, że to dobra rzecz, to nie wiem, po co mnie o to pytasz – warknęła.

Na oczach osłupiałych kolegów zebrała wszystkie pergaminy, wrzuciła książki do torby i bez słowa pożegnania odmaszerowała do dormitorium dziewcząt. Zapadła cisza. Kilka osób siedzących przy sąsiednich stolikach odwróciło głowy, słysząc podniesiony głos Hermiony.

- No nie. Co ją ugryzło? – wyjąkał nieco przerażony Neville. – Czy ja coś powiedziałem nie tak?

Harry i Ron wzruszyli ramionami w milczeniu. Neville skrzywił się, ale nie kontynuował dyskusji. Zabrał książkę i usiadł w fotelu, ostrożnie przerzucając kartki.

Harry pochylił się ku Ronowi.

- Neville zadał dobre pytanie – powiedział. – Co się do licha dzieje z Hermioną? Zachowuje się co najmniej dziwnie. A na profesor Fedele ma chyba uczulenie.

- Daj spokój, czy ktoś kiedyś nadążył za Hermioną? – burknął Ron, stukając końcem pióra w pergamin. Na wypracowanie spłynął pokaźny kleks, ale chłopak zdawał się tym nie przejmować. – Może coś wyszło nie tak z Krumem, nie mam pojęcia. Spytaj ją, jak jesteś taki odważny.

- Jeszcze nie zwariowałem... z Krumem? – Harry dopiero po chwili skojarzył, o kim mówi Ron. – Zaraz... mówisz o Wiktorze Krum? A co jej miało z nim nie wyjść?

- Racja, zapomniałem, przecież nie spędziłeś wakacji razem z nami – zreflektował się Ron. Miał bardzo ponurą minę. – Korespondowała z nim przez całe lato. Pisała do niego całe epistoły, a jak raz podszedłem bliżej, to mało nie odgryzła mi głowy, że niby podglądam, co ona tam wypisuje. Jakby mnie to obchodziło... Sowa Syriusza mało nie wykorkowała z wyczerpania. Pomyśl, latać non stop do Bułgarii i z powrotem...

Harry'emu coś zaczęło się przejaśniać.

- To znaczy, że oni... eee... kręcą ze sobą? - zapytał ostrożnie.

Oczy Rona zdawały się ciskać iskry.

- Nie, skąd – powiedział sarkastycznie. – Oni tylko, według jej słów, utrzymują przyjacielskie kontakty, mające na celu nawiązania bliższych stosunków między czarodziejami z różnych krajów. Pamiętasz tę jej gadkę na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym? Też wtedy ględziła o współpracy i nawiązywaniu kontaktów. Tylko wiesz, ten Krum przysłał jej wisiorek. Z serduszkiem! – Ron wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zwymiotować.

- Wisiorek z serduszkiem? – powtórzył tępo Harry.

- Tak, jakiś szmelc, z którym teraz się nie rozstaje. Całe lato nosiła ten chłam na szyi i głowę dam, że cały czas nosi. Jasna cholera! – dopiero teraz zorientował się, że połowę wypracowania ma upstrzoną kleksami.

Harry rozumiał reakcję Rona. Wprawdzie nie zwierzali się sobie na temat dziewczyn – nie było im to potrzebne, ponieważ każdy z nich wiedział, o kim myśli ten drugi – ale zazdrość Rona rzucała się wręcz w oczy. Jednak nawet zakładając, że Hermiona miała osobiste problemy i to wywoływało u niej rozdrażnienie, nie tłumaczyło to, dlaczego z taką niechęcią odnosiła się do nowej profesorki. Harry westchnął i podjął rozsądną decyzję. Zamiast analizować tok myślenia dziewczyn, pochylił się nad wypracowaniem z eliksirów.

x x x x x

Euan Abercrombie cicho płakał w poduszkę.

Jego koledzy już spali. W sypialni chłopców dało się słyszeć równe oddechy trzech uśpionych jedenastolatków.

Euan nie chciał, aby go usłyszeli. Jeszcze powiedzą, że maże się jak baba. A Euan bardzo nie chciał zostać uznany za mazgaja.

Kiedy jechał do Hogwartu, rodzice mówili mu, jaka to wspaniała szkoła. Tata, którego Euan bardzo podziwiał (tata wiedział i umiał wszystko) opowiadał z entuzjazmem, jak fajnie jest w Hogwarcie. Euan potakiwał, chociaż w głębi duszy miał cichą nadzieję, że rodzice jednak zostawią go w domu.

Tęsknił za domem. Za tatą, który opowiadał mu takie zabawne historie i zabierał na mecze Quidditcha. Za mamą, która była przy nim, kiedy jej potrzebował. Za starym psem, Dropsem, który każdego dnia budził Euana, wskakując mu na łóżko i próbując polizać go po twarzy. Za oknem pokoju, z którego było widać wierzbę, kremowymi babeczkami mamy, skrzypiącymi schodami na strych kryjącym wiele ciekawych rzeczy, ogródkiem z mnóstwem tulipanów i altanką, porannym kubkiem kakao z cynamonem.

Chciał do domu. Nie obchodzili go nowi koledzy, bał się nauczycieli, a zwłaszcza profesora Snape'a, który już na pierwszej lekcji wyśmiał jego nieudolnie uwarzony eliksir. Nie lubił też profesor McGonagall, która ofuknęła go, gdy niechcący wpadł na nią na korytarzu. Wspólne dormitorium było zawsze zimne, a z fotela przy kominku w pokoju wspólnym zawsze wyganiali go starsi Gryfoni.

Łzy Euana wsiąkały w poduszkę.

Było jeszcze za wcześnie, aby myśl o ucieczce zakiełkowała w jego głowie.

x x x x x

W innym dormitorium w wieży Gryffindoru pewien chłopiec obudził się przerażony i zlany potem. Przez chwilę leżał w milczeniu, pozwalając, aby resztki snu odpłynęły w niebyt, po czym okrył się zrzuconą na podłogę kołdrą i bezwiednie potarł czoło. Blizna znów dawała o sobie znać.


	4. Chapter 4

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

Harry ściskał spoconymi dłońmi trzonek miotły i czujnym spojrzeniem omiatał boisko.

Trwał właśnie pierwszy mecz Quidditcha w ramach szkolnych rozgrywek, Gryfoni kontra Ślizgoni. Jak było do przewidzenia, wzbudzał on ogromne emocje, gdyż wzajemna niechęć Gryffindoru i Slytherinu była już niemal przysłowiowa. Widzowie spodziewali się zaciętej walki i nie zawiedli się, Gwizdek pani Hooch co chwila przerywał grę, a wielu zawodników ocierało krew z rozbitego nosa czy wargi.

Trzy czwarte publiczności – Gryfoni, Krukoni i Puchoni – kibicowało drużynie Gryffindoru. Toteż sektory dla widzów przypominały rozkrzyczane, czerwono-złote morze i tylko trybuna Slytherinu odróżniała się od reszty zielono-srebrnymi szatami. Nauczyciele zasiadali jak zwykle w osobnej loży. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok profesor McGonagall, zwykle tak sztywnej i opanowanej, a teraz wymachującej gryfońskim szalikiem i krzyczącej na całe gardło.

Obok opiekunki Gryffindoru siedział profesor Snape, ale Harry starał się nawet na niego nie patrzeć. Nie chciał zobaczyć na jego twarzy sarkastycznego uśmieszku triumfu, którego obecności był pewien, albowiem Ślizgoni prowadzili dziewięćdziesiąt do dwudziestu. A znicz nie pojawił się jeszcze ani razu.

Harry cały był już zlany zimnym potem. Ron bronił fatalnie i chociaż reszta drużyny robiła co mogła, aby nie dopuszczać ścigających Slytherinu w pobliże gryfońskich obręczy, to przeciwnicy, zachęceni rosnącą przewagą i kiepską postawą Rona, grali coraz lepiej. Ich zagrania były bezbłędne i tak szybkie, że ścigającym Gryffindoru trudno było przejąć kafla.

- Ron, błagam... - wymamrotał Harry, obserwując, jak Marcus Flint przymierza się do strzału. - No, weź się w garść...

Ron jak gdyby wyczuł nieme prośby Harry'ego. Trafnie przewidział kierunek rzutu i wystartował w stronę lewej obręczy w tym samym momencie, w którym Flint się zamachnął. Nie dosięgnął jednak kafla, który musnął koniuszki jego palców, by po chwili gładko przelecieć przez obręcz. Z gardeł Ślizgonów wyrwał się ryk radości. Harry miał ochotę rzucić się z miotły. Sto do dwudziestu. A znicza nadal nie było.

- Chyba powinniśmy nadać Weasleyowi honorowe obywatelstwo Slytherinu, tak nam pomaga – kpiący głos rozległ się tuż za plecami Harry'ego tak niespodziewanie, że Gryfon drgnął i omal nie zsunął się z miotły. Odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w twarz Dracona Malfoya.

- Odwal się – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Malfoy tylko się roześmiał.

- Cóż za wyszukana replika, Potter – zakpił, prostując się na miotle i niedbałym ruchem odrzucając włosy z czoła. - Ale nie dziwię się, w końcu na nic więcej cię nie stać. Ja cię rozumiem, _mój drogi_. Gdyby to moja drużyna tak dawała dupy, też by mi odebrało zdolność do inteligentnej konwersacji...

Harry'ego zalała fala furii. Poczuł nagłą chęć rozkwaszenia Malfoyowi jego uśmiechniętej, szyderczej twarzy. Zamiast tego zacisnął kurczowo dłonie na trzonku miotły i powrócił do obserwowania boiska. Jedyną ich nadzieją było złapanie znicza. A jeśli się nie uda, to przy takiej przewadze punktowej Gryfoni mogą się już żegnać z pucharem. Na tę myśl Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze.

Co gorsza, Malfoy nie odpuszczał, nie pozwalając Harry'emu się skupić.

- Co, Głupotterze, już się żegnamy z pucharem? Och, co za pech – dodał ironicznie, widząc, jak jeden ze ślizgońskich pałkarzy odbija tłuczka prosto w Katie Bell, trafiając ją prosto w plecy. Harry aż się skulił. Takie uderzenie mogło połamać kości. Katie zwinęła się z bólu, ale utrzymała się na miotle i gestem podniesionego w górę kciuka dała znać, że wszystko z nią w porządku.

- No, Weasley, daj nam kolejne punkty! - zawył Malfoy z uciechą. Harry zamknął oczy. Czuł, że nie ma ochoty patrzeć na to, co bez wątpienia zaraz się stanie. Triumfalny ryk kibiców Ślizgonów oraz Malfoya potwierdził jego obawy. Niebo nad ich głowami pociemniało, zerwał się przenikliwy wiatr. Z oddali dochodziły pomruki zbliżającej się burzy.

[p]- Wiesz co, Potter? Poproszę profesora Snape'a o pozwolenie na zmianę zwierzęcia w godle Slytherinu – Malfoy doskonale się bawił. - Zamiast węża weźmiemy sobie rudą wiewiórkę. To byłoby...

Nagle urwał, a jego spojrzenie uciekło nieco w bok i zawisło gdzieś nad prawym ramieniem Harry'ego. Ten obejrzał się gwałtownie i poczuł, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Nie pomylił się. Kilkanaście metrów za jego plecami złoty znicz trzepotał beztrosko skrzydełkami.

Obaj ruszyli jednocześnie. Malfoy wystartował jak strzała, będąc w nieco lepszej sytuacji, gdyż Harry musiał zawrócić w miejscu. Gryfon obrócił miotłę i w tej samej chwili poczuł, jak but przelatującego nad nim Malfoya trafia go w skroń. Straszny ból eksplodował mu w czaszce. Odruchowo chwycił się rękoma za głowę, puszczając przy tym miotłę. Poczuł, że lewą dłoń ma umazaną czymś ciepłym i lepkim. Krew. Sycząc z bólu, ze strachem spojrzał na plecy oddalającego się Malfoya. _To koniec_, przeleciało mu przez głowę.

W sekundę później cała publiczność wstała z miejsc, rycząc głośno. Jedni z uciechy, inni z oburzenia. Tłuczek odbity przez jednego z braci Weasley trafił Malfoya prosto w ramię. Jasnowłosy Ślizgon puścił miotłę jedną ręką i natychmiast zniosło go z kursu. Po chwili wyrównał lot, ale znicz już zniknął. Harry zawył z radości, niemal zapominając o rozciętej skroni i kapiącej z niej krwi.

- Ty skurwysynu! – ryczał z furią Malfoy do gryfońskiego pałkarza, na którym nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia.

Harry poderwał miotłę w nagłym przypływie energii. Znicz musiał być gdzieś niedaleko. Nie pamiętał już o napomnieniach Angeliny, aby trzymał się jak najwyżej, bo inaczej Ślizgoni zrobią wszystko, by wyłączyć go z gry. W tym momencie grali o zbyt wysoką stawkę. Zanurkował łagodnie, cały czas rozglądając się na boki, wypatrując nie tylko znicza, ale i tłuczków. Fred i George porozumieli się wzrokiem i pomknęli w ślad za nim, gotowi chronić swojego szukającego jak tylko najlepiej potrafią.

I wtedy... zobaczył go. Złoty znicz trzepotał skrzydełkami, wisząc w powietrzu. Miotła Harry'ego wystrzeliła do przodu, a on sam wyciągnął rękę i pewnie chwycił wyrywającą się piłeczkę. Z gardła Gryfona wyrwał się triumfalny okrzyk, a widzowie zawtórowali mu dzikim rykiem. Oszalały ze szczęścia Harry zobaczył jeszcze bladą z wściekłości twarz nadlatującego Malfoya, a w chwilę później utonął w ramionach rozkrzyczanych kolegów z drużyny.

- Ostrożnie! – wrzasnęła Angelina, przedzierając się z trudem przez otaczających Harry'ego zawodników. – Jasna cholera, ty krwawisz!

- Co ty nie powiesz – uśmiechnął się słabo Harry, któremu krew kapała już na bluzę. – Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest, dostałem z buta od Malfoya…

Angelina wyglądała, jakby miał ją zaraz trafić szlag. Zacisnęła wargi i stanowczo poleciła drużynie zejść na ziemię.

Przy aplauzie widowni Gryfoni wylądowali na boisku. Angelina natychmiast chwyciła ocierającego krew rękawem bluzy Harry'ego i podprowadziła go do pani Pomfrey. Pielęgniarka, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą, zabrała się za przemywanie rany. Dotyk wilgotnej, chłodnej szmatki nasączonej jakimś eliksirem o mocno ziołowym zapachu przyniósł Harry'emu lekką ulgę, choć skroń wciąż promieniowała bólem. Jego drużyna, nadal dopingowana przez kibiców, odprawiała właśnie na murawie dziki taniec. Wtedy Harry dostrzegł coś, co sprawiło, że cała radość ze zwycięstwa wyparowała. Ron z pochyloną głową opuszczał właśnie murawę, powłócząc nogami i nie patrząc na boki. Wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na upokorzonego obrońcę zwycięskiej drużyny. Widok przygarbionych pleców przyjaciela sprawił, że Harry zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Siadaj, Potter! – głos profesor McGonagall osadził go w miejscu. Opiekunka Gryffindoru wyglądała na wściekłą. – Podobno zostałeś kopnięty przez pana Malfoya w głowę. To prawda?

- Ja… tak – przyznał Harry, który prawdę mówiąc, nie był przekonany, że Malfoy zrobił to specjalnie.

Wargi profesor McGonagall zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę, tak, że stały się prawie niewidoczne.

- Porozmawiam z panią Hooch i profesorem Snape'm – oświadczyła drżącym z pasji głosem. – To, co zrobił pan Malfoy, przekracza ludzkie pojęcie. Kopnięcie w skroń, na Merlina, to się mogło skończyć tragicznie! A ty siedź tu, dopóki pani Pomfrey nie pozwoli ci odejść.

McGonagall odeszła, powiewając długim płaszczem. Po chwili przy Harrym pojawiła się zadyszana Hermiona.

- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała z niepokojem. Harry pokręcił głową. – Harry, Ron właśnie zszedł z boiska. Wyglądał okropnie, jakby…

- Widziałem. Hermiono, idź za nim i spróbuj go jakoś uspokoić. Ja jeszcze muszę się przebrać.

Hermiona skinęła głową i pospiesznie odeszła. Harry nagle poczuł się bardzo zmęczony. Cała radość z wygranego meczu wyparowała. Przed jego oczami stanął upokorzony Ron, samotnie schodzący z murawy. To był jego pierwszy mecz, którego tak się obawiał. Gdyby przegrali, Ron stałby się obiektem szyderstw całej szkoły, ale Harry czuł, że mimo wygranej przyjacielowi i tak dostanie się spora porcja kpin i uszczypliwości.

- Jak widzę, twój przyjaciel nieudacznik właśnie się zmył…

Harry poderwał się z miejsca i stanął twarzą w twarz z Malfoyem. Furia wykrzywiała twarz Ślizgona, który starał się wprawdzie panować nad głosem, ale w oczach płonęła mu jawna nienawiść. Fala gorąca napłynęła Harry'emu do twarzy, w głowie poczuł pulsowanie. Zacisnął dłonie tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły mu się w skórzane rękawice.

- Wygrałeś fuksem, Potter, i dobrze o tym wiesz. Żałuję, że nie kopnąłem cię mocniej – Malfoy stał teraz tak blisko Harry'ego, że niemal stykali się nosami. Obaj z trudem powstrzymywali się od rzucenia się na siebie. – Jak sądzisz, powinienem wysłać temu ryżemu debilowi kartkę z podziękowaniem za to, że tak pięknie wszystko wam pieprzył?

- Stul pysk – warknął Harry.

- A może powinienem mu podarować galeona? – roześmiał się Malfoy, odsłaniając szpiczaste zęby. – To się jego matka ucieszy, nie sądzisz? Ojej, cóż za _faux-pas_ z mojej strony! Co ta kobieta zrobi z galeonem? Pewnie go wyrzuci, bo skąd będzie miała wiedzieć, że to pieniądz? W życiu zapewne nie widziała galeona, nawet na zdjęciu…

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!! – wrzasnął Harry i chwyciwszy Malfoya za bluzę, potrząsnął nim tak mocno, że omal go nie przewrócił. – Możesz próbować nas obrażać, ale to jedyne, co możesz. Bo nigdy, przenigdy, nie wygrasz z Gryffindorem! A wiesz dlaczego? Bo jesteś nikim, śmieciu, podobnie jak reszta twojej drużyny i cały wasz śmierdzący Slytherin!!!

Ktoś chwycił Harry'ego z tyłu za ramiona i oderwał od Malfoya, który wyglądał na przerażonego tym nagłym atakiem furii. Rozwścieczony Gryfon odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z profesor Fedele.

- Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? – warknęła. Jej oczy płonęły. – Coś ty powiedział? _Śmierdzący Slytherin_? Jak śmiesz wyrażać się w ten sposób o innym domu?

- On obraził matkę mojego przyjaciela – odparował Harry, który był już tak wściekły, że nie panował nad sobą.

- Nie wiem, co ci powiedział pan Malfoy, ale nie masz prawa wyrażać się w ten sposób!!! – huknęła profesor Fedele. – Masz pretensje do pana Malfoya? Wasza sprawa! Ale nie waż się obrażać jego domu! Co za bezczelność…

Harry wyszarpnął się profesor Fedele i odszedł bez słowa, nie dbając o to, że zachowuje się arogancko. Wiedział, że nie uniknie konsekwencji, ale było mu wszystko jedno. Teraz musiał odszukać Rona.

Znalazł go w dormitorium, leżącego na łóżku i wpatrującego się tępo w sufit. Obok niego siedziała Hermiona, która – Harry był tego pewien – jeszcze przed chwilą trzymała Rona za rękę.

- Ron? – zagadnął Harry niepewnie.

Przyjaciel nie odpowiedział. Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego i potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

- Nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem – wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie. W jej oczach widniało rozczarowanie

X X X X X

Ron nie poszedł na kolację, wymawiając się zmęczeniem, a Harry udał, że mu wierzy. Hermiona natomiast nagle straciła apetyt i postanowiła zostać w wieży Gryffindoru, aby dokończyć wypracowanie dla profesor McGonagall, toteż Harry opuścił pokój wspólny samotnie.

Tuż przed drzwiami Wielkiej Sali Harry wpadł na braci Weasleyów, którzy rozmawiali o czymś z wielkim ożywieniem. Na jego widok nagle zamilkli i Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że mówili o Ronie.

- Słuchajcie – odezwał się stanowczym tonem – ja wiem, że dzisiejszy mecz był… no, kiepski. Ale bardzo was proszę, odpuśćcie Ronowi. Jest już dostatecznie przybity.

Fred przewrócił oczami.

- Nie mieliśmy zamiaru się nad nim znęcać – odparł. – Ale co się z nim właściwie działo? Na treningach radził sobie naprawdę nieźle… tylko mu tego nie powtarzaj, dobra? A podczas meczu jakby go sparaliżowało.

- Nie mam pojęcia – wzruszył ramionami Harry. – Strasznie się denerwował przed meczem. Może zjadły go nerwy? Angelina mówiła coś na jego temat? Albo reszta drużyny?

- Ani słowa – odparł George, trochę zbyt szybko, aby brzmiało to przekonująco.

Przygnębiony Harry przekroczył próg Wielkiej Sali. Jak zwykle zerknął w stronę stołu Ravenclawu. Cho siedziała na swoim miejscu, obok kędzierzawej przyjaciółki. Nagle, pod wpływem impulsu, Harry zrobił coś, czego nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewał. Podszedł do stołu Krukonów i delikatnie dotknął ramienia Cho.

- Cześć – powiedział.

Cho odwróciła się i na jego widok uśmiech zniknął jej z twarzy. Natychmiast odłożyła sztućce i wstała, z przerażeniem przyglądając się opuchniętej skroni Harry'ego.

- Słodki Merlinie, to wygląda okropnie – szepnęła. Wyciągnęła dłoń, jakby zamierzała dotknąć nią twarzy stojącego przed nią chłopaka, ale nagle się zarumieniła i szybko cofnęła rękę. Harry poczuł dziwne łaskotanie w żołądku i wbił wzrok w swoje buty. Po chwili Cho znów się odezwała: - Widziałam, jak cię kopnął. Zrobił to specjalnie! Powiedziałeś to profesor McGonagall?

- Dowiedziała się – odparł Harry, nadal lekko skrępowany. Dlaczego nie potrafił rozmawiać z Cho tak łatwo, jak z Hermioną? No dobrze, wiedział, dlaczego. – Była wściekła, miała o tym rozmawiać z Hooch i Snape'm.

- Powinni zawiesić Malfoya! – uniosła się Cho. – W następnym meczu gotów cię zabić!

- Nie będzie miał na to szans – mruknął Harry, którego reakcja Cho bardzo podniosła na duchu. – Zresztą nie o siebie się martwię, a o Rona… - urwał nagle, przerażony swoją nielojalnością wobec przyjaciela. W sekundę później uświadomił sobie jednak, że grę Rona obserwowała cała szkoła, więc nie było czego ukrywać. – Sama rozumiesz... jest strasznie przybity.

- Zjadły go nerwy – oświadczyła Cho spokojnie. – To jego pierwszy mecz, prawda? To się zdarza. Widziałam go na którymś treningu, radził sobie bardzo dobrze. Moim zdaniem będzie z niego świetny obrońca, jeśli przestanie tak panikować.

Harry spojrzał na Cho z wdzięcznością. Ta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Naprawdę tak myślę. Daj spokój, gram w Quidditcha nie od dzisiaj i potrafię rozpoznać dobrego zawodnika.

Harry nie wiedział, jak ma dziękować Cho za te słowa. Z kłopotu wybawiła go profesor Fedele, która szła właśnie w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego.

- Za godzinę chcę cię widzieć w swoim gabinecie – oświadczyła chłodno i poszła dalej, nie zaszczycając Harry'ego dalszą uwagą. Ten skrzywił się. Wiedział, że zostanie ukarany za swoje bezczelne zachowanie po meczu, ale w obliczu sprawy z Ronem zupełnie o tym zapomniał.

- W gabinecie? O co chodzi? – zmarszczyła brwi Cho.

- A, nic takiego. Po meczu pokłóciłem się z Malfoyem i Fedele usłyszała, jak na niego wrzeszczałem.

- Ale on cię prowokował, prawda? Powiedz to profesor Fedele, to niesprawiedliwe, abyś tylko ty oberwał…

Harry tylko machnął ręką. Nie miał zamiaru z niczego się tłumaczyć, ale na wspomnienie, jak profesor Fedele ukarała Malfoya za arogancję na pierwszej lekcji obrony, poczuł lekki niepokój.

X X X X X

Dokładnie godzinę później Harry zastukał do drzwi gabinetu profesor Fedele. Był w coraz gorszym humorze. Nie udało mu się porozmawiać z Ronem po kolacji, gdyż kiedy wrócił do wieży Gryffindoru, przyjaciel leżał już w łóżku i udawał, że śpi, jednak zdradził go brak zwyczajowego chrapania. Harry zrozumiał, że Ron chce zostać sam. Życzył więc Hermionie dobrej nocy i powlókł się do gabinetu na pierwszym piętrze.

Zastukał do drzwi, a słysząc „proszę" wszedł do środka i naburmuszony stanął przy drzwiach. Profesor Fedele siedziała za biurkiem, na którym piętrzyły się dwa stosy pergaminów.

- Usiądź – powiedziała, wskazując dłonią krzesło – i daj mi, proszę, jeszcze kilka minut, dobrze?

Harry wykonał polecenie, czując się trochę głupio. Profesor Fedele zdawała się nie zwracać na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Jej pióro biegało po pergaminie, a ona co chwila pocierała dłonią lewą skroń. Harry miał wrażenie, że gdyby teraz wstał i wyszedł, nawet by tego nie zauważyła, pochłonięta sprawdzaniem wypracowań. Czując narastającą irytację (wezwała go po to, aby siedział na krześle?), zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, w którym tak często bywał. Pamiętał, jak wyglądał gabinet za czasów Lockharta (mnóstwo zdjęć profesora), Lupina (dziwne stworzenia w klatkach i słojach) oraz Moody'ego (tajemnicze przyrządy, kufry i artefakty).

Teraz komnata wyglądała zupełnie zwyczajnie. Harry'emu przyszło na myśl, że gdyby trafił tu wuj Vernon, nie rozpoznałby, że znajduje się w gabinecie czarodzieja. Wzdłuż ścian rozciągały się półki z książkami, w kominku buzował ogień, rzucając przyjemne połyski na ściany, dywan i siedzącą za biurkiem kobietę. Ciemnobrązowe zasłony były zaciągnięte, jak gdyby odgradzając ciepły gabinet od chłodu i mroku jesiennego wieczoru. Mimo złości na profesor Fedele, Harry odczuł przytulność i łagodny spokój, bijące z tego miejsca.

Duże biurko o rzeźbionych nogach było tym samym, które Harry pamiętał jeszcze z czasów Lockharta. Profesor Fedele była najwyraźniej zwolenniczką minimalizmu, gdyż trzymała na nim tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy: kałamarz, kilka piór, duży notes i przycisk do papieru. Oraz… Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu, dostrzegając paczkę wiśniowych cygaretek i kryształową popielniczkę. A więc profesor Fedele pali. W zasadzie nie powinno go to dziwić. Widywał już palących nauczycieli, a papieros pasował jak ulał do ostrej jak brzytwa profesorki. Jednak trochę zaskoczyło go, że tak niedbale rzuciła ich paczkę na biurko, gdzie mógł je dostrzec każdy uczeń.

- Przyznam, że bardzo mnie rozczarowałeś – odezwała się profesor Fedele.

Harry drgnął i spojrzał na siedzącą przed nim kobietę. Nauczycielka odłożyła już na bok wszystkie pergaminy i splótłszy dłonie, patrzyła mu teraz prosto w oczy. Harry poczuł się nieswojo, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że musiała go obserwować już od dłuższej chwili.

- Naprawdę? – odparł, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

- Naprawdę – profesor Fedele nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. – Bardzo się na tobie zawiodłam, Harry. Mówię o scysji z panem Malfoyem po meczu. Masz mi coś do powiedzenia na ten temat?

- Nie – odburknął Harry. – Przecież była pani świadkiem tej sceny, więc co mogę dodać? Malfoy obraził mamę Rona. Ja go zwymyślałem i chwyciłem za bluzę, a pani odciągnęła mnie od niego i zaczęła krzyczeć. Na mnie, nie na niego. Nic więcej nie mam do powiedzenia!

W chwili, kiedy skończył mówić, poczuł, że przesadził. Spojrzał ze strachem na profesor Fedele, która o dziwo, przyglądała mu się z bardzo spokojnym wyrazem twarzy.

- No to po kolei – oparła dłonie na poręczach krzesła. – Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co powinnam była zrobić, podchodząc do dwóch kłócących się uczniów, z których jeden wrzeszczy na całe gardło, wyzywając dom tego drugiego od najgorszych i szarpie go przy tym za bluzę, podczas, gdy jego oponent stoi jak sparaliżowany i milczy? Proszę bardzo, postaw się w mojej sytuacji. Jakieś sugestie?

[Harry oniemiał. Profesor Fedele przyglądała mu się z uniesionymi brwiami, a jej wzrok mówił: „no i co, mądralo?"

- Powiedziałem pani, że Malfoy obraził matkę mojego przyjaciela – wydusił po chwili Harry.

- Słyszałam, co powiedziałeś, ale to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Czy dotarło do ciebie, że nie słyszałam ani słowa z tego, co powiedział Malfoy, więc nie mogłam go ukarać? Ty natomiast zachowywałeś się w sposób, którego nie mogłam zignorować. I zanim zaczniesz krzyczeć o niesprawiedliwości, zastanów się, co by zrobiła na moim miejscu profesor McGonagall. Oprócz niewątpliwego kazania straciłbyś też sporo punktów z puli Gryffindoru.

- Malfoy mnie sprowokował! – upierał się Harry, zapominając, że nie miał zamiaru z niczego się tłumaczyć.

[- Oczywiście, że cię sprowokował – profesor Fedele powiedziała to takim tonem, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. – Podszedł cię w typowo ślizgońskim stylu. Podpuścił cię, a ty dałeś się złapać. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to pan Malfoy jest winny całego tego zajścia. I dlatego nie odebrałam ci ani jednego punktu, co bez wątpienia zrobiłby każdy inny nauczyciel.

Harry zamarł. Nagle zrobiło mu się strasznie głupio.

- Ja…

- Daruj sobie przeprosiny – ucięła profesor Fedele, machając niedbale ręką. – Wezwałam cię tutaj nie po to, aby cię ukarać, ale żeby przeprowadzić z tobą rozmowę. Oczekuję szczerych odpowiedzi, czy to jasne?

Harry skinął głową, nadal nie mogąc wyjść ze zdumienia.

- Wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego mając pretensje do pana Malfoya, nazwałeś jego dom „śmierdzącym". O ile dobrze zrozumiałam, to nie Slytherin obraził matkę twojego kolegi, a konkretna osoba. Skąd więc ten epitet pod adresem Slytherinu?

Takiego pytania Harry się nie spodziewał. Czuł jednak, że jest winien nauczycielce uczciwe wyjaśnienie. Zaczął gorączkowo myśleć, by w miarę klarownie wytłumaczyć swój punkt widzenia.

- Wie pani, że Gryfoni i Ślizgoni zawsze ze sobą walczyli – wymamrotał.

- Wiem. Pamiętam te nieustające walki jeszcze z moich szkolnych czasów – skinęła głową profesor Fedele. – I jak widzę, nic się nie zmieniło. Wieka szkoda. Każdy z domów jest inny i przypisane są mu inne cechy. Gdyby uczniowie to zrozumieli… Niestety, zamiast tego mamy głupią rywalizację o to, który dom jest lepszy. A one są po prostu inne. Przepraszam – zreflektowała się nagle i przesunęła dłonią po gładko uczesanych włosach. Niesforne pasmo natychmiast opadło jej na policzek. Profesor Fedele zdmuchnęła je z irytacją, a następnie założyła za ucho. – Historia podziałów na domy w Hogwarcie to moja pasja, ale nie powinnam była ci przerywać. Mów dalej, Harry.

- Kiedy ja nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć. Od samego początku, kiedy tu trafiłem, Ślizgoni nienawidzili Gryfonów. zresztą z wzajemnością. Jakby to była jakaś tradycja. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, tak po prostu jest. A Voldemort? Był przecież w Slytherinie! Skoro tam trafił, to chyba jasne, że coś musi być nie tak z tym domem. Zresztą proszę popatrzeć na Malfoya i jego bandę. A śmierciożercy? Też pochodzili ze Slytherinu. To nie przypadek!

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego odpowiedź była chaotyczna i w zasadzie nic nie wyjaśniła. Profesor Fedele wydawała się być jednak usatysfakcjonowana.

- Teoretycznie masz rację – odparła – ale rozumujesz zupełnie błędnie. Zacznijmy od Voldemorta. Dlaczego trafił do Slytherinu? Nie dlatego, że Slytherin przyjmuje tych najgorszych. Voldemort idąc do Hogwartu MUSIAŁ zostać przypisany do jednego z domów. A ponieważ był szaleńczo ambitny, bardzo inteligentny i sprytny, został przydzielony właśnie do Domu Węża.

Harry słuchał uważnie.

- Przy umieszczaniu uczniów w poszczególnych domach Tiara bierze pod uwagę pewne dominujące i niezmienne cechy charakteru – ciągnęła profesor Fedele. – Odwagę, spryt, ambicję, pilność, lojalność. Gryfoni są odważni i lojalni, ale często działają na oślep. Są gotowi rzucić się przyjaciołom na pomoc, nie zastanawiając się wiele nad rezultatami swych często brawurowych działań. Krukoni natomiast mają analityczne umysły. Potrafią kalkulować i wyciągać wnioski. Krukon nie rzuci się bez namysłu na ratunek. Najpierw przeanalizuje sytuację, ustali plan działania i dopiero wtedy pospieszy z pomocą. Ślizgoni z kolei są sprytni. Zwykle lubią grać pierwsze skrzypce, a ambicja często popycha ich do przewodzenia innym i zajmowania zaszczytnych stanowisk. Innymi słowy, do władzy. Dodam, że bycie Ślizgonem nie oznacza automatycznie bycia niekoleżeńskim. Ambicja i spryt a koleżeństwo to zupełnie różne sprawy. Spiesząc na pomoc koledze, Ślizgon najpierw skalkuluje sytuację, ale nieco inaczej, niż zrobi to Krukon, Owszem, zbada wszystkie za i przeciw, zastanowi się, czy to, co zamierza zrobić, jest rozsądne, ale sprawdzi też, czy przyniesie to korzyść jego samemu. Wychowanek Domu Węża wystrzega się bezinteresowności. W zależności od sytuacji, działa otwarcie bądź skrycie. Puchon natomiast postąpi tak, jak uważa za stosowne. I dlatego Puchoni są najbardziej nieprzewidywalni i trudni do scharakteryzowania.

Profesor Fedele machnęła różdżką i na biurku pojawiły się dwie filiżanki z gorącą kawą. Harry podziękował cicho, wziął jedną z nich i upił łyk.

- Jak już ci powiedziałam, Tiara Przydziału bierze pod uwagę pewne dominujące cechy u każdego ucznia – kontynuowała nauczycielka. – Mniej interesują ją natomiast takie rzeczy jak koleżeństwo, uprzejmość czy życzliwość. To są cechy, które w miarę dorastania i nabywania obycia mogą ulec zmianie. Dlatego można znaleźć życzliwego ludziom Ślizgona oraz aroganckiego Gryfona. Niestety, siła stereotypów i przyzwyczajeń jest potężna. Dodać do tego tradycje rodzinne i mamy mnóstwo uczniów, którzy przychodzą do Hogwartu z przekonaniem, że MUSZĄ trafić do danego domu, bo cała rodzina tam była. A Tiara nie przydziela nikogo wbrew jego woli. Jeśli ktoś nie chce iść do Slytherinu, Tiara go tam nie umieści. Ale ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć najlepiej, prawda?

Harry zakrztusił się i omal nie wypluł przełykanej właśnie kawy na biurko. Spojrzał na profesor Fedele ze strachem.

- Skąd…?

- Zgaduję. Masz w sobie sporo ślizgońskich cech, zakładam więc, że Tiara wahała się w twoim przypadku. Slytherin albo Gryffindor. A ty wybrałeś Gryffindor, mam rację?

Osłupiały Harry skinął głową.

- Z tego, co o tobie wiem od innych i z własnych obserwacji, wynika, że jesteś sprytny i masz w sobie skłonności przywódcze – wyjaśniła profesor Fedele. – Nie dostrzegam wprawdzie u ciebie wyjątkowej ambicji czy pragnienia zaszczytów, a przecież etykietka Złotego Chłopca, z którą żyjesz od paru lat, niejednemu przewróciłaby w głowie. To dość duże obciążenie dla kilkunastoletniego chłopca, ta świadomość, że jest się kimś wyjątkowym. Tobie jednak woda sodowa nie uderzyła do głowy. Nie czujesz się lepszy od innych. Dobrze sobie radzisz z byciem na świeczniku, a to jest cecha bardzo ślizgońska.

- Nie rozumiem jednego – Harry wreszcie odzyskał głos. – Co w takim razie w Slytherinie robią tacy jak Malfoy, Crabbe czy Goyle? Czy oni są ambitni albo sprytni?

- Co do Malfoya, to jest on ambitny, bo pragnie władzy i bycia pierwszym. Nie znosi porażek, otacza się gronem pochlebców. Inna rzecz, że na jego ambicjach się kończy. Nie ma on na tyle zapału, aby dążyć konsekwentnie do spełnienia swoich pragnień. Jeśli chodzi o spryt, to wystarczy przypomnieć sobie waszą scysję po meczu. Zaś Crabbe i Goyle to, zdaje się, kolejne ofiary tradycji, którym od dziecka wbijano do głowy, że liczy się tylko i wyłącznie Slytherin. Obawiam się, Harry, że patrzysz na mieszkańców tego domu przez pryzmat osób, których nienawidzisz i to wypacza cały obraz.

Profesor Fedele westchnęła.

- Powinieneś poznać Horacego Slughorna – powiedziała. – Mistrz Eliksirów, uczył tu przed profesorem Snape'm. To stuprocentowy Ślizgon, a jestem pewna, że polubiłbyś go. Uprzejmy, łagodny, bez uprzedzeń wobec osób z mugolskich rodzin, lubiący uczyć. A jednocześnie wyjątkowo ambitny, łasy na pochlebstwa, przywiązujący ogromną wagę do koneksji i odpowiednich znajomości. Masz też przykład w osobie profesora Snape'a, który także jest sprytny i przebiegły. Jego ambicja nie jest może tak jawnie okazywana, gdyż profesor Snape to bardzo skryty człowiek, ale to typowy Ślizgon. Ja również, chociaż zapewne nie pasuję do twoich wyobrażeń o mieszkańcach Domu Węża…

Tym razem Harry plunął kawą na kolana.

- Pani jest… ze Slytherinu???

- Oczywiście – profesor Fedele splotła palce i odchyliła się do tyłu. – Jak widzisz, zdarzają się też uprzejmi Ślizgoni…

- O Jezu – jęknął Harry, dla którego wściekłość profesor Fedele po meczu Quidditcha nagle stała się zupełnie jasna.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie poparzyłeś się kawą? – zapytała z troską nauczycielka. Harry potrząsnął głową i z lękiem spojrzał na siedzącą po drugiej stronie biurka kobietę. O dziwo, nie wyglądała ona na urażoną czy zirytowaną. Wręcz przeciwnie, kąciki jej warg unosiły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że bawi ją ta cała sytuacja. Co więcej, sam poczuł nagłą chęć roześmiania się w głos.

- A jakie cechy przypisały panią do Slytherinu? – wypalił. Pomyślał, że to pytanie jest zbyt wścibskie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie ośmieliłby się zapytać o coś takiego McGonagall czy Snape'a, ale coś mu mówiło, że profesor Fedele nie będzie miała nic przeciwko udzieleniu mu odpowiedzi.

- Po pierwsze spryt – profesorka wydawała się więcej niż zadowolona z pytania Harry'ego. - Nie znasz mnie na tyle dobrze, aby móc dostrzec we mnie tę cechę, ale zdarzały mi się sytuacje, kiedy spryt i zimna kalkulacja ratowały moją skórę. Po drugie, ambicja. Nie trafiłam na kurs aurorski pod wpływem mody czy impulsu. Już na trzecim roku wiedziałam doskonale, co zamierzam robić w życiu. Skończyłam Hogwart, potem przez dwa lata doskonaliłam swoje umiejętności, bo jak zapewne wiesz, na taki kurs przyjmują tylko najlepszych. A po uzyskaniu dyplomu zaczęłam robić to, co chciałam. Bo widzisz, nigdy nie planowałam zostać aurorem. Chciałam uczyć i, jak widzisz, robię to.

- No dobrze – Harry odstawił filiżankę na biurko i w zamyśleniu potarł mokre od kawy kolana. – Ale… przepraszam, że to mówię… dlaczego zamiast robić karierę aurora, zdecydowała się pani uczyć?

- Widzisz, Harry, dla wielu osób zajęcie aurora jest bardziej ambitne, niż nauczanie – odparła łagodnie profesor Fedele, obracając między palcami ozdobny nóż do papieru. – Aurorzy uważani są za elitę i w pewnym sensie jest to prawda. To najlepsi z najlepszych. Równie wiele osób uważa zajęcie nauczyciela za kiepsko opłacane, męczące i mało ambitne w porównaniu z pracą łowcy czarnoksiężników. Wiesz, że Voldemort starał się o posadę nauczyciela obrony w Hogwarcie?

Harry myślał, że się przesłyszał. – Coo???

- Nie dostał tej posady, rzecz jasna. Jednak od tamtego czasu żaden nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią nie utrzymał się na stanowisku dłużej, niż rok. Z wyjątkiem Slatero Quirrella, ale jego przypadek jest nieco inny. Wracając do Voldemorta i jego pragnienia nauczania, trudno się spodziewać, aby przeżarty chorobliwą ambicją człowiek poszukiwał pracy nie spełniającej jego oczekiwań. Nauczanie, Harry, jest wyzwaniem. Nauczyciel przekazuje swoim uczniom wiedzę, zaszczepia w nich pewne ideały, ma spory wpływ na ich sposób myślenia. A to jest pewien rodzaj władzy. Nie dyktatura, ale cicha kontrola, nie zawsze dostrzegalna, ale istotna. Voldemort liczył zapewne, że jako nauczyciel przekaże swoim wychowankom własne pragnienia i idee. Ja właśnie to robię, co w pełni zaspokaja moje ambicje. Znacznie bardziej niż posada w ministerstwie magii czy wyłapywanie czarnoksiężników.

Harry potarł czoło w zadumie. Od natłoku informacji zaczęła go boleć głowa. Przez dłuższą chwilę w gabinecie panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie wściekłymi uderzeniami wiatru o szyby.

- Boli cię? – spytała profesor Fedele. – Może powinieneś iść do pani Pomfrey? Z rozbitą głową nie ma żartów.

- To nic takiego – Harry nie chciał się przyznać, że blizna na jego czole pulsuje tępym bólem. Nikomu o tym nie powiedział. I choć w głębi duszy czuł, że zachowuje się nierozsądnie, nie mógł się przełamać i przyznać, że blizna znów zaczyna mu dokuczać. – Ja chyba pójdę się położyć. Jeśli to wszystko – dodał pospiesznie.

- Nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywać – nauczycielka skinęła głową i odłożyła nóż do papieru na stertę pergaminów. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że wyciągniesz właściwe wnioski z naszej dzisiejszej rozmowy.

Harry skinął głową.

- Nie jest pani zła, że zapytałem, czemu przydzielono panią do Slytherinu? – spytał cicho. – To nie moja sprawa, nie powinienem był pytać…

Profesor Fedele potrząsnęła głową. – Zauważyłbyś, gdybym była zła. Nie mam nic przeciwko ludziom, którzy zadają pytania. Wolę dociekliwość niż potulność.

Harry wstał i ruszył do wyjścia. Będąc w drzwiach, odwrócił się jeszcze. a słowa same wypłynęły z jego ust.

- Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem. To o śmierdzącym Slytherinie. Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam.

Mówił zupełnie szczerze. Profesor Fedele również to wiedziała, gdyż uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie.

- Nie ma sprawy – odparła. – A teraz zmykaj.

Harry pożegnał się i wyszedł na korytarz, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi gabinetu. Oparł się o ścianę, czując, jak pulsowanie blizny staje się coraz bardziej dokuczliwe.

Korytarz spowiła mgła, a kontury zbroi i wiszących na ścianach obrazów zaczęły się zacierać. Harry zamrugał i nagle serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Przez ułamek sekundy miał wrażenie, że na to, co właśnie widzi, nałożył się drugi obraz. To był zupełnie inny korytarz. Ten, który powracał do niego w uporczywych snach.

Poczuł strach. I mimo, że po chwili wszystko się uspokoiło, kamienne ściany znów wyglądały normalnie, a blizna przestała pulsować, serce nadal łomotało mu jak szalone. Pospiesznie ruszył do wieży Gryffindoru, czując narastający lęk przed czymś, czego nie rozumiał.


	5. Chapter 5

ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY

Fede zawsze twierdziła, że cieszy ją, gdy uczniowie przychodzą do niej z pytaniami i problemami, ponieważ jest to oznaka zainteresowania przedmiotem oraz zaufania do nauczyciela. Przekonała się o tym podczas pięcioletniego nauczania w Beauxbatons, gdzie dała się poznać jako osoba wyrozumiała dla młodzieży i jej wybryków. Wielu uczniów zwracało się do niej z najróżniejszymi problemami, a ona wysłuchiwała ich cierpliwie i pomagała w miarę swoich możliwości. Jednak pewnego październikowego dnia przyszło jej do głowy, że może metody pedagogiczne Severusa Snape'a, do którego nikt się nie zbliżał, o ile naprawdę nie musiał, nie są takie najgorsze.

x x x x x

- Pani profesor, chciałabym o coś zapytać...

- Słucham Parvati. W czym mogę ci pomóc? - Fede uśmiechnęła się łagodnie do nieco speszonej uczennicy.

- Tak w zasadzie... to w transmutacji.

- Słucham?

- Bo widzi pani, nie bardzo rozumiem tego, co ostatnio mówiła nam profesor McGonagall. Pani jest aurorem, miała pani zaawansowane zajęcia z tego przedmiotu.

- No... owszem, ale to było pięć lat temu i od tamtej pory nie miałam wiele do czynienia z transmutacją. Poza tym, wykładowcą przedmiotu jest profesor McGonagall. Dlaczego nie zwrócisz się z tym do niej?

- Ojej, pani profesor... Neville mówił, że pani tak mu pomagała, pomyślałam, że może i mnie...

- Parvati, Neville'owi pomagałam z przedmiotu, którego uczę, a to duża różnica. Dlaczego nie pójdziesz do profesor McGonagall?

- Do profesor McGonagall?

-Skąd to zdziwienie? To chyba normalne, że z pytaniami idziesz do wykładowcy danego przedmiotu. No dobrze, o co chodzi?

- Bo... jak to powiedzieć... profesor McGonagall jest taka trochę... onieśmielająca. Rozumie mnie pani?

_Rozumiem cię doskonale_, pomyślała Fede, starając się nie roześmiać.

– No, no, nie przesadzaj. Profesor McGonagall może się wydawać nieco oschła, ale z pewnością zależy jej na tym, aby uczniowie osiągali jak najlepsze wyniki. Jestem pewna, że się nie obrazi, jeśli udasz się do niej na dyżur i poprosisz o dodatkowe wyjaśnienia. To znak, że przykładasz się do nauki, a to cieszy każdego nauczyciela.

- Tak pani myśli?

- Tak. Jeśli się pospieszysz, to zdążysz. Profesor McGonagall kończy swój dyżur za piętnaście minut.

x x x x x

- Pani profesor, ja nie rozumiem.

- Czego nie rozumiesz, Vincent?

- Ostatniej lekcji.

- Ale czego dokładnie?

- Niczego.

- Słucham?

- Wszystkiego.

- …

- Pani profesor?

- Myślę, Vincent. No dobrze, od początku. Z ostatniej lekcji nie zrozumiałeś zupełnie niczego?

- Dokładnie, pani profesor.

- Hmm... a zapytałeś któregoś z kolegów, aby ci wyjaśnił, o czym, była mowa?

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo pani jest od nich trochę lepsza, to wolałem iść do pani.

- Dziękuję za komplement, Vincent. Nie przyszło ci do głowy, aby zajrzeć do podręcznika?

- Przecież pani mówiła, że mamy nie korzystać z książek.

- …

- Pani profesor?

- Wiesz co, Vincent? Dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek. Weź podręcznik i przeczytaj dokładnie piąty i szósty rozdział. A jak nie zrozumiesz, wtedy do mnie przyjdź, dobrze?

- Bardzo dziękuję, pani profesor. Do widzenia.

- Do jutra, Vincent.

x x x x x

Po skończonym dyżurze Fede udała się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie pospiesznie zjadła lunch i umknęła do pokoju nauczycielskiego, szukając chwili odosobnienia.

Pokój nauczycielski w Hogwarcie składał się z dwóch części: dużego, przeznaczonego do zebrań kadry pokoju głównego oraz przylegającej do niego znacznie mniejszej komnaty dla palaczy. Fede często spędzała tam wolne chwile między zajęciami, ponieważ nauczycielom nie wolno było palić w obecności uczniów, by nie dawać im złego przykładu.

Tego dnia w części dla palących było raczej pusto. Oprócz Fede był tam jeszcze profesor Flitwick, który siedział przy stoliku, czytał "Proroka Codziennego" i pykał fajeczkę. Fede położyła się na nieco wysłużonej kanapie, kładąc obute w czerwone szpilki stopy na oparciu i zapaliła cygaretkę. Przymknęła oczy, rozkoszując się ciszą i spokojem. Dwadzieścia minut tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Co za luksus.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Severus Snape.

Fede uniosła brwi w niemym zdziwieniu. Po raz pierwszy widziała profesora Snape'a w części dla palących. Stałymi bywalcami byli tutaj profesorowie Flitwick, Grubbly-Plank, Hooch i oczywiście ona sama. Czasem wpadała tu Aurora Sinistra, ale raczej dla towarzystwa, niż dla rozkoszowania się dymkiem. Fede przyszło na myśl, że Severus nie przyszedł tu, aby zapalić, ale raczej kogoś szukał. Nie pomyliła się. Mistrz Eliksirów przywitał się krótko z Flitwickiem, skinął głową Fede i usiadł w fotelu tuż przy oknie, wbijając wzrok w leżącą na kanapie profesor od obrony. Nie odezwał się przy tym nawet słowem.

_I co się tak gapisz jak cielę na malowane wrota?_ pomyślała Fede niechętnie. Od ich rozmowy podczas kolacji kilka tygodni temu, praktycznie się do siebie nie odzywali. Severus nie szukał jej towarzystwa i jedyne, na co się zdobywał, to skinięcie głową, gdy mijali się na korytarzu albo spotykali w pokoju nauczycielskim. Dlatego Fede postanowiła nie zwracać na niego uwagi i ignorując jego uporczywy wzrok strzepnęła popiół do popielniczki.

- Ciężki dzień? - dobiegł ją zjadliwy głos Mistrza Eliksirów. Bez wątpienia mówił do niej.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - odparła Fede, zaskoczona tą niespodziewaną rozmownością Severusa..

- To widać.

_Dżentelmen, psia jego mać_, pomyślała Fede, ale nie dała się sprowokować.

- Półtoragodzinny dyżur i masa uczniów – odpowiedziała, zaciągając się cygaretką. - Dość męczące półtorej godziny, przyznaję. Piętnastu uczniów, a tylko dwóch pytało o przedmiot, którego uczę. W dodatku jeden z nich zadawał pytania bez sensu. Aż żałuję, że cię nie wezwałam na pomoc, mógłbyś paru zavadować...

- Z którego domu? - Severus wykazał odrobinę zainteresowania. - Z Gryffindoru? Służę pomocą, moja droga. A zacznę od Pottera.

- Jego akurat nie było dziś u mnie na dyżurze, więc możesz dać chłopcu święty spokój.

- To żadna fatyga. Zrobię to gratis.

Fede zagryzła wargi, aby stłumić uśmiech. Profesor Flitwick oderwał się na chwilę od lektury gazety i przez moment przyglądał się rozmawiającym nauczycielom z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Tego typu przekomarzanki nie były w stylu Severusa. Nagle w jego oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, pospiesznie zebrał swoje rzeczy i opuścił pokój, mamrocząc coś o szklarni i profesor Sprout.

Snape odprowadzał Flitwicka wzrokiem, dopóki za wychodzącym nie zamknęły się drzwi. Fede wpatrywała się w sufit i milczała.

- Domyślam się, że po tak ciężkim dniu przyda ci się odrobina relaksu – Mistrz Eliksirów wstał i podszedł do kanapy. Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem. Fede spojrzała na niego spode łba, nie przerywając palenia. - Wieczorem, ze szklaneczką whisky, którą tak lubisz. Albo z dwoma szklaneczkami. Chyba, że już ją wypiłaś. Sama... lub w czyimś towarzystwie.

Fede strzepnęła popiół i spojrzała Severusowi prosto w oczy.

- Parę tygodni temu zapraszałam cię na drinka, ale odmówiłeś – przypomniała mu chłodno. - Skoro tak, nie twoja sprawa, czy mam jeszcze whisky, czy nie. A już na pewno nie powinno cię interesować, czy ją wypiłam i w jakim towarzystwie.

Oczy Severusa zabłysły i Fede na moment wstrzymała oddech. Mistrz Eliksirów pochylił się i położył dłoń na jej wyłaniającej się spod sukni stopie. Jego palce objęły szczupłą kostkę i niemal nieznacznie przesunęły się w górę, w kierunku łydki.

- Zaproszenie nadal aktualne? - spytał chrapliwym głosem.

Po dłuższej chwili Fede odzyskała oddech. Roześmiała się, starając nie okazywać emocji i wydmuchała kłąb dymu w kierunku sufitu. W czarnych oczach mężczyzny zamigotał dziwny błysk.

- Aktualne – odpowiedziała. Jej wzrok spoczął przelotnie na ustach Severusa. - Wiesz, gdzie mieszkam. Tylko przejdź przez kominek, żeby Irytek cię nie wypatrzył. Powiedzmy, o jedenastej?

Skinął głową.

- Świetnie. Przygotuję whisky. Jeszcze jej nie otwierałam... – Fede usiadła i niedbałym ruchem zgasiła cygaretkę. Dłoń Severusa przez chwilę wisiała nieruchomo w powietrzu, palce poruszały się, jakby nadal gładziły ciepłe, smukłe ciało. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz obojętności.

x x x x x

Ron nie spał.

Przewracał się na łóżku, ale sen nie nadchodził. Mimo, że od ponad tygodnia, a konkretnie od nieszczęsnego meczu Quidditcha kładł się spać jako pierwszy, a wstawał jako ostatni (w ten sposób skutecznie unikał jakichkolwiek rozmów w dormitorium), nie sypiał dobrze. Przewracał się na łóżku do pierwszej, czasem drugiej w nocy, aż wreszcie zasypiał z wyczerpania, budząc się kilkakrotnie w ciągu nocy.

Odbiło się to naturalnie na jego wynikach w nauce. Na ostatniej lekcji transmutacji wywołał wściekłość u profesor McGonagall, która zadała mu pytanie, a on spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i zamiast odpowiedzieć (choć nawet nie wiedział, o co go pytano), ziewnął szeroko. Nauczycielka podniosła głos, krzycząc o lekceważeniu i spaniu na lekcjach, a interwencja Hermiony tylko pogorszyła sytuację, gdyż oboje stracili po dwadzieścia punktów. Metodą łańcuszkową pogorszyło to również jego stosunki z Hermioną, która miała do Rona pretensje („przez Ciebie straciłam dwadzieścia punktów!"), na co on odszczeknął jej się nieuprzejmie („a ktoś cię prosił o wtykanie nosa w nie swoje sprawy?"). I tak w ciągu jednego dnia Ron stracił dwadzieścia punktów, zadarł z McGonagall i Hermioną oraz zaprzepaścił wszelkie szanse na jakąkolwiek pomoc ze strony tej ostatniej w odrabianiu prac domowych.

Nie, dosyć tego. Zegar na wieży wybił właśnie pierwszą i Ron poczuł, że zaraz oszaleje. W tej chwili przypomniało mu się, że w pokoju wspólnym zostawił opróżnioną do połowy butelkę mugolskiej coli, którą Fred i George sobie tylko znanymi sposobami przeszmuglowali do zamku, a następnie sprzedawali uczniom. Jedną butelkę podarowali bratu, co ten przyjął w ponurym milczeniu, wiedząc, że bliźniacy zdobyli się na ten gest wiedzeni wyjątkową litością. Nie było to miłe uczucie.

Ale napój bardzo mu smakował. Był musujący, orzeźwiający, przyjemnie szczypał w gardło.

Ron ostrożnie rozsunął zasłony i cicho, aby nie obudzić śpiących kolegów, nałożył szlafrok i kapcie, po czym zszedł spiralnymi schodkami prowadzącymi do pokoju wspólnego. Miał nadzieję, że reszta Gryfonów okaże się uczciwa i że nikt nie buchnął mu jego coli.

Już na dolnych stopniach schodów usłyszał dziwny dźwięk, dobiegający z pokoju wspólnego. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, niepewny, czy aby się nie przesłyszał.

Nie. Dźwięk się powtórzył. Brzmiał jak... szlochanie? Ron wstrzymał oddech i zaczął uważnie nasłuchiwać. Nie mylił się. Ktoś płakał.

Ostrożnie zszedł na dół i stanął w drzwiach pokoju wspólnego. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wyglądało tak, jak zazwyczaj. Pełgający w kominku ogień, którego nie gaszono nawet na noc, stoliki, krzesła i pufy, szkarłatny dywan i zasłony w tym samym kolorze. Oraz... Ron przetarł oczy, ale wzrok go nie mylił. W fotelu przy kominku ktoś siedział. Dało się dostrzec tylko obute w ciepłe kapcie stopy.

Ron podszedł bliżej. W fotelu siedział zapłakany pierwszoroczniak, którego twarz, a raczej odstające uszy, od razu wydały się Ronowi znajome. Gdy chłopiec zorientował się, że nie jest sam, zamarł z przerażenia. Nie udało mu się jednak ukryć zaczerwienionych oczu i spływających po policzkach łez.

- Co ty tu robisz? – spytał Ron. – Co ci się stało?

Jak było do przewidzenia, chłopiec wyjąkał:

- Nic...

_Jasny szlag_, pomyślał Ron, wpadając w lekką panikę. Zapłakany pierwszoroczniak, czyli coś się stało. To była jedna z tych sytuacji, w których absolutnie sobie nie radził. Nie wiedział, jak postępować z zapłakanymi dzieciakami – to znaczy, miał o tym pojęcie – zapytać, co się stało, pocieszyć, uspokoić. Ale cholera, on to wiedział teoretycznie! Pocieszanie zasmarkanych maluchów było domeną jego matki, nie jego!

- Ktoś cię pobił? – zapytał bezradnie.

Przeczący ruch głową.

- No to czemu płaczesz?

Cisza i siąkanie nosem.

_Do jasnej cholery, idę po Hermionę_, pomyślał zdesperowany Ron. _Jest dziewczyną, to sobie poradzi. Obejmie małego, utuli i co tam jeszcze. Przecież ja smarkacza ściskać nie będę. Poza tym Hermiona jest prefektem, o właśnie, a prefekci powinni pomóc najmłodszym odnaleźć się w nowych warunkach._

Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem uda mu się ściągnąć tu Hermionę, skoro chłopcy nie mieli wstępu do żeńskich dormitoriów. Wtedy uderzyła go myśl, od której zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

_Przecież ja też jestem prefektem!_

W tym momencie przypomniał sobie wszystko. Swoje niedowierzanie, a później ogromne szczęście, kiedy z listu wypadła na poduszkę błyszcząca odznaka. Dumę matki, która uściskała go serdecznie. Przyjęcie i wielki transparent, aby uhonorować jego i Hermionę, dwoje nowych prefektów. Radość ojca i jego serdeczne, śmiejące się oczy. Oklaski zgromadzonych w domu na Grimmauld Place. I słowa Moody'ego: „Dumbledore wiedział, co robi, mianując cię prefektem". Wtedy mu nie uwierzył. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Dumbledore wybrał akurat jego. Hermiona też tego nie pojmowała, widział to w jej oczach. Bardzo go to wtedy zabolało.

A teraz wiedział, że jeśli po nią pójdzie, udowodni, że nie nadaje się na prefekta.

Nie poszedł. Zamiast tego odnalazł porzuconą koło jednego ze stolików butelkę coli, przyciągnął pufę w pobliże kominka i usiadł, wyciągając butelkę w kierunku zaszlochanego pierwszoroczniaka.

- Masz, spróbuj – powiedział, trącając go lekko w rękę. – Mugolska cola, moi bracia dali mi trochę. Częstuj się, jest naprawdę dobra.

Pierwszoroczniak – teraz Ron przypomniał sobie, że ma na imię Euan – pociągnął nosem, ale wziął butelkę z rąk Rona. Niezdarnie ją odkręcił, powąchał niepewnie, po czym przechylił butelkę i wziął z niej duży łyk.

- Dobre – stwierdził z zaskoczeniem i potarł nos. – Ojej, ale to łaskocze!

- To pij do dna – powiedział mu Ron, planując w duchu wyprosić u Freda i George'a kolejną butelkę. Tę już spisał na straty. – Masz na imię Euan, prawda? Dobrze zapamiętałem?

- Uhm – Euan pospiesznie opróżniał butelkę. Ron ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak reszta napoju niknie w gardle pierwszoroczniaka. Jakim cudem taki maluch mógł tyle wypić? Przecież zsika się w nocy! – A ty jesteś naszym prefektem, prawda? Ty i ta dziewczyna, która cały czas chodzi z książkami?

Ron zaczął się śmiać.

– Dobre określenie, Euan.

Chłopiec odstawił butelkę i pozwolił sobie na nieśmiały, nieco posępny uśmiech.

- A ty grasz w Quidditcha – dodał. – Jesteś naszym obrońcą.

- Eee... – Ronowi uśmiech spełzł z twarzy. – No... tak, ale obawiam się, że już niedługo nim nie będę.

- Dlaczego?

Ron za wszelką cenę usiłować zachować spokój. Rozerwanie pierwszoroczniaka na strzępy nie licowało z godnością prefekta.

– Euan, widzę, że interesujesz się Quidditchem. Byłeś na ostatnim meczu?

- Byłem. I uważam, że jesteś świetnym obrońcą.

_Zaraz go walnę_, pomyślał Ron. _Co za bezczelny gówniarz!_

- Potrafisz wyczuć, w którą stronę rzuci przeciwnik – ciągnął Euan. – To jest największy atut obrońcy, bo tego nie można się nauczyć. Można oczywiście próbować, ale to się albo wie, albo nie. Jesteś szybki i zwrotny, panujesz nad miotłą, nie wahasz się przy wykonywaniu pętli. Bo wiesz, właśnie przy pętlach najczęściej znosi z kursu. A twoja miotła nie należy do najbardziej zwrotnych, przy startowaniu z krótkiego dystansu często znosi ją w lewo. Znacznie lepiej nią sterować, gdy gra się na pozycji ścigającego albo pałkarza. Dla szukającego lub obrońcy to marny model.

- Eee... że co? Euan, co ty opo...

Pierwszoroczny uśmiechnął się lekko na widok Rona, który wyglądał, jakby strzelił w niego piorun. Nie był to już ten posępny uśmieszek, zza którego przebłyskiwały łzy.

- Tata nauczył mnie wszystkiego o Quidditchu – odparł dumnym tonem. A ponieważ Ron nadal niczego nie rozumiał, dodał: - Moses Abercrombie, chyba o nim słyszałeś?

Moses Abercrombie! Wargi Rona poruszyły się, ale nie padło z nich ani jedno słowo. KAŻDY, kto choć trochę interesował się Quidditchem, znał to nazwisko. Moses Abercrombie przez dwanaście lat był obrońcą w narodowej drużynie Quidditcha, zdobywając dziewięciokrotnie mistrzostwo świata. Później wycofał się z kariery sportowej i na dziesięć lat został trenerem reprezentacji, prowadząc ją do siedmiokrotnego zwycięstwa. Nigdy nie był zbyt widowiskowym zawodnikiem, ale grał pewnie i równo, stanowiąc filar narodowej drużyny. Z tego, co Ron wiedział, Moses Abercrombie zrezygnował dwa lata temu z funkcji trenera i przeszedł na sportową emeryturę, nie odmawiając sobie jednak przyjemności pojawiania się na ważnych meczach.

- Euan, dlaczego w takim razie nie brałeś udziału w eliminacjach do drużyny? – wyjąkał Ron. – Bo chyba trenowałeś razem z ojcem?

- Trenowałem – przyznał Euan i nagle spochmurniał. – Miałem zamiar wziąć udział, ale dostałem akurat szlaban u profesora Snape'a. Błagałem go, aby pozwolił mi wziąć udział w eliminacjach, ale tylko mnie wyśmiał. Nienawidzę go.

- Jak wszyscy – wyjaśnił Ron. – Jeszcze wielu rzeczy nie wiesz. Snape nienawidzi z zasady każdego, kto nie należy do Slytherinu, a Gryfonów w szczególności. Zawsze odbiera nam punkty i wyżywa się na zajęciach z eliksirów. Nie możesz się tym przejmować, on jest po prostu wredny. Nie bierz tego do siebie. Jakby się nad tobą znęcał, idź do McGonagall. Jest naszą opiekunką.

- Nie lubię jej – siąknął nosem Euan. – Raz niechcący wpadłem na nią na korytarzu. Strasznie się wtedy zdenerwowała i mnie zwymyślała.

Ronowi zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie.

- Chciałbym wrócić do domu – wymamrotał Euan, ocierając rękawem nos. – Wcale mi się tutaj nie podoba. Wszyscy tylko na mnie wrzeszczą. Tata mówił, że w Hogwarcie jest fajnie. Wcale nie jest fajnie.

Ron zaczął powoli rozumieć. Przyglądał się przygnębionemu chłopcu, który opowiadając o Quidditchu, mówił śmiało i z sensem, a teraz znów wyglądał na mocno nieszczęśliwego. Otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć – i w tym momencie spłynęło na niego natchnienie, którego nikt by się po nim nie spodziewał, a najmniej on sam.

- Wiem – przyznał. – Jak tu przyjechałem, też mi się nie podobało. Nic a nic. Tak, jak tobie.

Euan wlepił w Rona pełen niedowierzania wzrok.

- Naprawdę? – wyszeptał.

- Jasne – kłamstwa spływały z ust Rona z szybkością wodospadu. – Wszyscy też mieli do mnie o coś pretensje, tak jak do ciebie. Zwłaszcza Snape i McGonagall. Czułem się tu strasznie i wiesz, nawet napisałem do rodziców z prośbą, aby zabrali mnie do domu. Nie chciałem tu być. Czasami nawet płakałem, tak, aby nikt nie widział. Tylko nie mów o tym nikomu!

- Nie powiem – obiecał Euan, na którego twarzy malowało się niedowierzanie, połączone z niemal ekstatycznym zachwytem. – Ty naprawdę się bałeś, jak tu przyjechałeś?

- Strasznie się bałem – odparł Ron, kiwając głową. _Na Merlina, jak dobrze, że mnie chłopaki nie słyszą! Co ja za bzdury wygaduję?_ – Ale po jakimś czasie zaprzyjaźniłem się z Harrym i innymi chłopakami. I potem nagle się okazało, że tu nie jest aż tak źle. Jasne, tęskniłem za domem i rodzicami, ale wtedy miałem już kolegów. I zaczęło mi się tu podobać. Dlatego cię rozumiem, Euan. I daję słowo honoru, że za jakiś czas przywykniesz. No to jak, spuszczamy nos na kwintę czy nie?

Wyraźnie podniesiony na duchu Euan pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie – odparł.

- No i dobrze – Ron poklepał go po ramieniu. – Prawdziwy Gryfon z ciebie, wiesz? Masz ducha walki, to mi się podoba. A wiesz, że jutro mamy trening? Wiesz? I dobrze. W takim razie chcę cię widzieć w najwyższym rzędzie z gryfońskim szalikiem. Masz nam kibicować.

- W najwyższym rzędzie? Ojej! – Euan mało nie wyskoczył. – Ale... przecież mnie tam nie wpuszczą...

Podczas treningów Quidditcha na trybunach zbierała się zazwyczaj dość duża ilość kibiców, a ze zrozumiałych względów, najchętniej okupywane były najwyżej położone miejsca. Zazwyczaj siadali tam najstarsi uczniowie, podczas gdy ci młodsi, z mniejszą siłą przebicia, musieli się zadowalać niżej usytuowanymi ławkami.

- Wpuszczą cię, wpuszczą – zapewnił go Ron. – Już ja się tym zajmę. W razie co wykopię parę osób...

- Hura! – rozdarł się Euan na cały głos. Było to tak niespodziewane, że Ron aż podskoczył ze strachu. Wrzask Euana obudził natychmiast drzemiące na portretach postacie, które natychmiast wybuchnęły oburzeniem, jak ktoś śmie zakłócać im ciszę nocną. Jedna z czarownic obrzuciła ich wyjątkowo zirytowanym spojrzeniem, po czym zapowiedziała, że idzie po opiekuna domu i zniknęła z portretu, przytrzymując przekrzywiony nocny czepek.

- O rany! – twarz Euana zrobiła się blada z przerażenie. Bezradnie popatrzył na Rona. – I co teraz?

- Jak to co? Wiejemy! – zarządził Ron.

Obaj ze śmiechem wypadli z pokoju wspólnego i popędzili do dormitoriów. Euan był wyraźnie podekscytowany tą nocną przygodą i ucieczką, bo co chwila podskakiwał i biegnący za nim Ron pilnował, aby pierwszoroczniak nie spadł z tych emocji. Nieco zadyszani wypadli z korytarza i tam się zatrzymali. Euan ledwo sapał, ale zakrywał dłońmi usta, tłumiąc chichot. Na jego widok nawet Ronowi chciało się śmiać.

- No, chyba wystarczy tych szaleństw na dzisiaj? Teraz idź do siebie i spróbuj zasnąć. Jutro na treningu masz być czujny i przytomny.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo chyba właśnie zostałeś moim trenerem, mądralo. A po co mi trener, który ziewa i śpi na ławce? No, Euan, sio do łóżka. Migiem!

Po chwili Ron wrócił do swojego dormitorium. Niemal bezszelestnie wsunął się do swojego łóżka i zasunąwszy zasłony, wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Nie był śpiący, co w zasadzie nie powinno go dziwić, w końcu ostatnio bardzo źle sypiał. Ale było coś jeszcze. Czuł się... inaczej. Nie potrafił określić, jak. Wiedział tylko, że nigdy wcześniej tak się nie czuł. To było coś zupełnie nowego, ale i przyjemnego.

W chwilę później już spał.

x x x x x

Za kwadrans jedenasta Fede była już gotowa.

Siedząc w fotelu i paląc cygaretkę, dokonywała pospiesznych oględzin komnaty. Wszystko było jak należy. Zgodnie z obietnicą, na stoliku stała duża butelka Ognistej Whisky i dwie szklanki. Severus Snape był człowiekiem nieobliczalnym i wszystkiego można się było po nim spodziewać. Łącznie z tym, że naprawdę przyjdzie na whisky.

_Jeśli tak, to nie wyjdzie stąd żywy_, pomyślała mściwie Fede, która poświęciła swojemu wyglądowi wyjątkowo dużo czasu i wolałaby, aby jej wysiłki nie poszły na marne. Przy pomocy połowy butelki Ulizanny ujarzmiła włosy, które po wyprostowaniu spływały jej falą aż do bioder. Jej strój stanowiła satynowa koszulka w kolorze ciemnej czekolady oraz dopasowany do niej kolorystycznie, również satynowy, szlafroczek.

Nie wątpiła, że Severus będzie punktualny. I faktycznie, pojawił się u niej dokładnie w momencie, gdy kominkowy zegar zaczął bić jedenastą.

Fede zaschło w gardle, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała. Aby pokryć zmieszanie, odrzuciła do tyłu włosy i wstała z fotela, przyglądając się swemu gościowi. Przywykła już do widoku Severusa w koszuli zapiętej pod samą szyję, owiniętej chustką i w czarnym, powiewającym płaszczu. Zupełnie, jakby rzut czyjegoś oka na jego szyję miał go zabić. Tym razem nie miał na sobie płaszcza. Ubrany był w lekką koszulę (czarną, oczywiście), ale na Merlina, rozpiętą pod szyją.

Fede zamrugała, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że gapi się na niego baranim wzrokiem.

- A jednak przyszedłeś – zauważyła, starając się zachować lekki ton.

Sarkastyczny uśmiech wypłynął na jego twarz.

- Zwykłem służyć pomocą, widząc damę w potrzebie – odparł.

_Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi_, pomyślała Fede, uśmiechając się prowokująco.

- Nie jestem damą – odpaliła, wygładzając dłońmi koszulę na biodrach i gestem zapraszając go do stolika.

Usiadł we wskazanym przez nią fotelu, a jego wzrok błądził po jej ciele.

- A więc jednak przygotowałaś whisky – zauważył.

- Umowa to umowa – Fede pochyliła się i otworzyła butelkę. Czuła wzrok Severusa omiatający jej ramiona i dekolt. Zręcznym ruchem nalała whisky do dwóch szklanek i jedną z nich podała swemu towarzyszowi. Przyjął szklankę i przez moment ich palce się musnęły. Fede poczuła przyjemny dreszcz. Opadła na swój fotel i uniosła szklankę w geście toastu. Severus powtórzył jej ruch, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Czarne oczy wbijały się uporczywie w brązowe, a żadne z nich nie chciało pierwsze odwrócić wzroku. Wypili jednym haustem i w tym samym momencie odstawili szklanki. Fede delikatnie, Severus tak, że stolik aż zadrżał.

- Jeszcze jedną whisky? – Fede nie planowała upić Severusa, ale podejrzewała, że większa ilość alkoholu dobrze mu zrobi. Jej zresztą też. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wstała i sięgnęła po butelkę. W tym momencie dłoń Severusa objęła jej nadgarstek. Było to tak niespodziewane, że Fede dziękowała w duchu, że nie zdążyła chwycić butelki, bo z pewnością by ją upuściła. Swoją drogą, nie spodziewała się, że ktokolwiek jest w stanie wykonać tak szybki ruch.

Severus bez słowa pochylił głowę i dotknął ustami jej nadgarstka. Oszołomiona Fede zastygła w bezruchu i pochylała się nad stolikiem, pozwalając, aby wargi i język Severusa muskały jej ciało, najpierw pieszcząc delikatną skórę nadgarstka, tam, gdzie pulsowała krew, a następnie przesunęły się nieco wyżej, w kierunku zgięcia łokcia. Ten gest wydał jej się tak intymny, że aż zadrżała. Severus chyba to wyczuł, bo uniósł głowę i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

Przez chwili tylko na siebie patrzyli, a potem zareagowali jednocześnie, jakby na komendę. Fede zrobiła dwa kroki, obchodząc stolik, a Severus wstał, nie puszczając jej ręki. W jednej chwili stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, tak blisko, że bliżej nie można. Piersi Fede opierały się o koszulę Severusa, a jego oddech muskał jej czoło. Nagle poczuła, że dłonie mężczyzny zsuwają z niej szlafrok i pozwalają mu opaść na podłogę.

Zareagowali zupełnie instynktownie. Fede objęła szyję Severusa, a jego dłonie chwyciły ją w pasie. Dotyk jego palców był delikatny, czego Fede zupełnie się nie spodziewała. Podejrzewała, że ich zbliżenie może być raczej brutalne, przypominające walkę. Delikatność nie leżała raczej w naturze Severusa. Tym bardziej zaskoczył ją pocałunek. Nie było zaborczego języka, wdzierającego się między wargi i tamującego oddech. Usta Severusa były miękkie i ciepłe. Całował ją delikatnie, jakby igrając z jej pożądaniem, a jego język muskał i pieścił. Fede przylgnęła całym ciałem do Severusa, a twardy kształt wbijający jej się w udo powiedział jej, że jego opanowanie jest tylko pozorne. Zuchwale przesunęła prawą dłoń niżej, biegnąc wzdłuż żeber i brzucha mężczyzny, aż dotknęła nabrzmiałej wypukłości w jego spodniach. Severus na moment stracił oddech, a w chwilę potem jego dłonie wsunęły się pod jej koszulkę i objęły pośladki. Nie przerywając pocałunków, Fede zręcznym ruchem rozsunęła rozporek spodni Severusa i wsunęła dłoń do środka. _On nie ma nic pod spodem_, przemknęło jej przez myśl. Jej palce objęły jego członek i zaczęły się powoli poruszać.

Z ust Severusa wydobył się gardłowy jęk. Przerwał pocałunki i podciągnął jej koszulkę do pasa. Fede z żalem puściła jego męskość i uniosła ręce do góry, pozwalając, aby ją rozebrał. Teraz stała przed nim zupełnie naga i z dziką radością przyjmowała jego wzrok, błądzący po jej ciele, ramionach, piersiach, podbrzuszu. Wiedziała, że jest zbyt szczupła i ma mały biust, ale nigdy nie miała z tego powodu kompleksów. Zresztą wyraz oczu Severusa mówił wszystko. Dygotała z podniecenia, a jej nabrzmiałe sutki nie pozostawiały pola do domysłów.

- Chodź – szepnęła i ująwszy go za rękę, poprowadziła w stronę łóżka. Poszedł za nią bez wahania.

Położyła się na łóżku, patrząc zachłannie, jak Severus się rozbiera. Najpierw zdjął koszulę, potem buty, a na końcu spodnie, nie przestając przyglądać się Fede. Ona pożerała wzrokiem każdy szczegół jego ciała, które widziała po raz pierwszy – szczupłe, choć nieźle umięśnione ramiona, niezbyt mocno zarośniętą klatkę piersiową, płaski brzuch, naprężony członek. Na myśl o tym, że za chwilę będzie w niej, w środku, i będzie się w niej poruszał, jęknęła. I wyciągnęła do niego ramiona.

- Chodź – powiedziała cicho.

Położył się na niej, a ona natychmiast oplotła nogami jego biodra. Oboje wydali z siebie jednoczesne westchnienie, a ich usta natychmiast rozpoczęły wzajemne igraszki. Fede bez wahania poddawała się pieszczotom Severusa. Rozpalał ją dotyk jego warg, języka, dłoni. Westchnęła, kiedy przygryzał płatek jej ucha, całował szyję, przesuwał koniuszkiem języka po obojczyku, ssał sutki. Jego dłonie badały jej ciało śmiało i bez wahania, a ona otworzyła się przed nim, nie odczuwając nawet odrobiny wstydu, pozwalając, aby niecierpliwe palce zsuwały się coraz niżej.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać od krótkiego krzyku, gdy jego palce dotarły do puszystego trójkąta jej podbrzusza i odnalazły ten najczulszy punkt. Fede z całej siły zacisnęła palce na ramionach Severusa i oddychając ciężko, odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy. Nie chciała patrzeć, chciała tylko odczuwać. Splątane myśli wirowały jej w głowie. Po raz kolejny zadziwiła ją delikatność, z jaką ten mężczyzna dotykał jej ciała. Przez moment przyszło jej nawet na myśl, że wbrew pozorom, nie jest on aż tak doświadczonym kochankiem. Potrafiła bowiem wyczuć wprawę i rutynę, z jaką pieścili ją mężczyźni, którzy znali na pamięć mapę ciała kobiety i mieli na podorędziu zestaw sprawdzonych chwytów. Tu nie było rutyny, ale pasja, z jaką Severus badał każdy skrawek jej ciała oraz precyzja smukłych palców, którymi bezbłędnie odważał składniki eliksirów, nie roniąc ani kropli. Była to zachłanna wręcz ciekawość odkrywcy, który krok po kroku bada nieznany sobie ląd, bacząc, by nie uronić ani kropli słodyczy.

- Sev, proszę... – jęknęła, unosząc nieco biodra. Nie była w stanie dłużej się hamować. Z trudem powstrzymywała się od krzyczenia w głos.

Bez słowa ujął dłonią jej pośladki i wsunął się w nią jednym ruchem. Fede ugryzła go w ramię, czując, jak w jej podbrzuszu rozpalają się iskry. Była tak wilgotna, że przyjęła go bez najmniejszego trudu, niemal w całości. Oddychając ciężko w zagłębienie jego szyi, nie zauważyła, że twarz Severusa przebiega skurcz, a jego wargi poruszają się, jakby coś do niej szeptał. Położyła dłonie na jego biodrach, dając mu znak, aby nie był aż tak delikatny. Severus przylgnął do niej całym ciałem i poruszał się w niej rytmicznie. Jego włosy opadły jej na twarz. Fede wsunęła w nie palce i w ten sposób jego przyspieszony oddech owiewał jej ucho oraz szyję, co w połączeniu z ruchami jego członka potęgowało jej podniecenie.

- Pachniesz... lawendą... – wychrypiał. Każdemu słowu towarzyszyło mocne pchnięcie.

- A ty... a ty... – umysł Fede pracował gorączkowo. – Ty pachniesz... o Boże... piżmem... ambrą... i nie wiem... czym jeszcze...

Odrzuciła do tyłu głowę, jej na wpół otwarte oczy błądziły w przestrzeni. Severus spojrzał na jej twarz i nagle zastygł w bezruchu. Z napięciem śledził każde drgnienie jej powiek, każdy ruch warg. Wtedy Fede spojrzała prosto na niego. Severus aż się zachłysnął na widok wyrazu jej oczu.

- Dlaczego... przerwałeś? – wymamrotała, kręcąc się niespokojnie. – Nie teraz, proszę...

- Fede, Fede – mruknął Severus, muskając palcami jej policzek. Jego usta przybrały nieco ironiczny wyraz. – Ambra i piżmo, zgadza się. I co jeszcze? Arcydzięgiel. Cedr. Odrobina cynamonu. Nigdy się nie zmienisz, Fede. Zawsze byłaś marna z eliksirów, nie odróżniałaś zapachów...

Wyraz oczu Fede nagle stał się znacznie bardziej przytomny.

- Czy ty, do cholery, udzielasz mi korepetycji z eliksirów? – błogi wyraz jej oczu zniknął, ustępując miejsca niedowierzaniu, a zaraz potem nadchodzącej furii. – Jesteś WE MNIE i zamiast się ze mną kochać, rozkładasz na czynniki pierwsze swoją WODĘ PO GOLENIU??? TY...

Severus roześmiał się gardłowo na widok jej oburzenia, które znał tak dobrze i które tak często prowokował. Zdusił jej protesty brutalnym, niemal miażdżącym usta pocałunkiem i wbił się w nią z całej siły, poruszając się szybciej, niż do tej pory. Jak było do przewidzenia, uciszyło to Fede, która nie była już w stanie powstrzymać się od bynajmniej nie udawanych jęków. Członek Severusa ocierał się o ścianki jej pochwy, odnajdując ten najwrażliwszy punkt, który były w stanie pobudzić nawet delikatne pieszczoty, a co dopiero nabrzmiały, męski organ. Fede czuła, że zbliża się do orgazmu i że nie jest już w stanie zahamować nadpływającej fali rozkoszy. Błagając, aby nie przestawał, odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i w tym momencie skurcz rozkoszy wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Nie dała rady powstrzymać się od głośnego krzyku, wbijając paznokcie w ramiona Severusa. Nie dbała o to, że na jego ramionach pojawiają się krople krwi, a i on niczego nie zauważył. Rozkosz płynąca z podbrzusza falowała i unosiła ją niczym fale oceanu, a ona niemal dławiła się, nie mogąc złapać powietrza inaczej, niż urywanymi haustami. W tym momencie ciało Severusa zesztywniało, jego dłoń mocno chwyciła jej włosy, a coś ciepłego wypełniło podbrzusze Fede, która chwyciła biodra swego kochanka i przyciągnęła go do siebie jak mogła najmocniej, pragnąc, aby wszedł w nią tak głęboko, jak to tylko możliwe. On poddał się jej pragnieniu, wbijając się w nią jeszcze jeden raz i zamarł w bezruchu na dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu ich oddechy zaczęły się powoli wyrównywać.

Przez dłuższą chwilę leżeli tak, wciąż złączeni w najintymniejszy ze wszystkich sposób. Fede z przerażeniem zauważyła, że ramiona Severusa noszą krwawe ślady jej paznokci. Ogarnęła ją nieprzeparta chęć, aby polizać te drobne skaleczenia, ale w tym momencie Severus wysunął się z niej jednym ruchem i przewrócił na plecy, w milczeniu wpatrując się w sufit. Ciepły, lepki płyn spłynął na uda Fede, która nadal drżała tak mocno, że nie byłaby w stanie się podnieść. Zapanowało milczenie, którego się spodziewała, ale które przyprawiło ją jednocześnie o uczucie goryczy.

_Błagam, tylko nie zepsuj wszystkiego_, pomyślała.

Milczenie przedłużało się. Żadne z nich nie miało ochoty odezwać się pierwsze. Fede czuła, że prowadzą między sobą jakąś ponurą grę, w której przegrywa ten, który złamie się i odezwie jako pierwszy. Z trudem uniosła się na łokciu i sięgnęła po leżące na nocnym stoliku cygaretki i różdżkę.

- Chcesz? – było jej wszystko jedno, czy wygra, czy przegra. Zresztą nie uznawała tego typu gierek.

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Fede wsunęła cygaretkę do ust i ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że je dolna warga szczypie i krwawi. Wzruszyła ramionami i skrzesała ogień końcem różdżki, po czym znów się położyła i paliła w milczeniu, nie dbając o to, że leży zupełnie naga, a popiół osypuje się powoli na jej ciało i pościel.

- Spalisz się kiedyś we własnym łóżku – burknął Severus, podnosząc się i wstając. Fede zignorowała go, ale momentalnie odechciało jej się palić. Zgasiła ledwo co napoczętą cygaretkę w popielniczce i bez słowa obserwowała ubierającego się mężczyznę. Jego ruchy były pospieszne i zdecydowane. Ani razu na nią nie spojrzał. Czując narastającą irytację, Fede również wstała i naga podeszła do stolika, schylając się i podnosząc porozrzucane po dywanie czekoladowe fragmenty satynowego stroju nocnego.

Severus kilkoma krokami przemierzył pokój i podszedł do kominka. Fede nie odezwała się ani słowem.

- Jeszcze jedno – Severus odwrócił się, stojąc już jedną nogą w kominku.

- Tak? – odparła Fede niezbyt zachęcającym tonem, czując, że za chwilę usłyszy coś, co jej się nie spodoba. I miała rację.

- Czy ty wiesz, jak w tej chwili wyglądasz?

Złośliwy uśmieszek sprawił, że osłupiała Fede spojrzała w lustro. To co zobaczyła, niemal ją sparaliżowało. Ujrzała bowiem ze zgrozą, że część jej włosów poddana jest nadal działaniu Ulizanny, podczas gdy reszta fruwa wokół jej głowy niczym oszalały tapir. Słynna Gorgona wyglądałaby przy niej, jakby dopiero co wyszła od fryzjera. Fede nie mogła się powstrzymać od jęku.

- Według producenta, Ulizanna działa przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny, „niezależnie od sytuacji i warunków, w jakich się znajdujesz" - kontynuował Severus drwiąco, cytując znany z reklamy slogan. - Powinnaś zareklamować swoją butelkę, moja droga.

- Kretyn! – rozdarła się Fede, dygocąc z pasji. Severus tylko się roześmiał, pochylił głowę i wszedł do kominka. Rozwścieczona Fede wbiła w niego wzrok, próbując zamordować go spojrzeniem, gdyż na jej nieszczęście różdżka została przy łóżku. _Przynajmniej nie podziękował_, pomyślała rozgoryczona, gdyż „dziękuję" po stosunku dzierżyło jej zdaniem niechlubną palmę pierwszeństwa wraz z niezdejmowaniem skarpetek do łóżka i natychmiast kwalifikowało kochanka do grona „wieśniaków". Nie mówiąc o tym, jak psuło nastrój.

- Aha, byłbym zapomniał – uśmiechnął się paskudnie Severus. - DZIĘKUJĘ!

Po czym jednym susem przeskoczył przez kominek do swojego gabinetu, w duchu gratulując sobie refleksu.

Jeszcze przez dobre pięć minut Fede miotała się po pokoju, rzucając najgorszymi przekleństwami, jakie tylko przychodziły jej do głowy. W końcu poczuła, że zaraz zachrypnie. Ze złością rzuciła się na fotel, nie troszcząc się o nałożenie choćby szlafroka i drżącą z gniewu dłonią nalała sobie sporą porcję whisky.

- Głupi cham! - warknęła i przechyliła szklankę, pozwalając, aby ostry trunek zaszczypał ją w gardło i spłynął do żołądka. Pijąc niespiesznie, stukała palcami o poręcz fotela i rozmyślała. Severus Snape był skończonym chamem, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Problem w tym, że ten cham zafundował jej rewelacyjny orgazm, na wspomnienie którego nadal uginały się jej nogi. I tu pojawiał się problem. Czy wybrać kolejne orgazmy za cenę wysłuchiwania złośliwości, czy też unieść się honorem, kazać osłu spadać i gryźć zębami ścianę?

Głupie pytanie. Fede miała swój honor. Ściany gryźć nie będzie.

x x x x x

W tym samym momencie Severus Snape siedział w fotelu, wpatrując się w dogorywający w kominku płomień.

Przed jego oczami przesuwał mu się wciąż jeden i ten sam obraz. Wyraz bezbronności i całkowitej uległości, kiedy w pewnym momencie Fede otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego na pół przytomnie. Trwało to może kilka sekund, ale pamiętał wyraźnie każdy szczegół, zupełnie, jakby w tej chwili stała przed nim i na niego patrzyła. Zamarł wtedy w bezruchu, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że wreszcie to zobaczył. Po tylu latach oporu wreszcie się poddała.

Wiele razy patrzył Fede w oczy, ale dostrzegał w nich to samo. Spokój, ironię, zuchwałość, oburzenie, wściekłość, zadowolenie, radość, złośliwość. Czasem spuszczała wzrok w dół i żadna siła nie była jej wtedy w stanie zmusić, aby podniosła głowę. Potrafiła tkwić niezłomnie w swoim uporze i zacięciu. I to go drażniło. Powoli zaczęła rodzić się w nim chęć, aby złamać upór tej durnej dziewczyny. Sprawić, by ugięła kark.

Jego złośliwości spływały po niej początkowo jak woda po kaczce. Najpierw marszczyła brwi i przyglądała mu się bez słowa, nie pokazując, że cokolwiek, co on powie lub zrobi, jest w stanie ją dotknąć. Czasem spuszczała głowę i odwracała wzrok, w którym jednak nie było – tego był pewien – łez, strachu czy uległości. Dopiero potem zaczęła się stawiać – gdy miała już jakieś czternaście, piętnaście lat i świeżo nabytą świadomość, że nie jest już dzieckiem. To wtedy jej ruchy, postawa, charakterystyczne odrzucanie głowy w tył, spojrzenia z ukosa, zaczęły nosić znamiona kobiecej pewności siebie. Wtedy już nie spuszczała głowy. Wręcz przeciwnie, patrzyła mu prosto w oczy i rzadko kiedy pierwsza odwracała wzrok. A jeśli już, to nie ze strachu czy wstydu, ale na zasadzie „a co mi tam".

Jej bezczelne spojrzenia irytowały go do tego stopnia, że sam nie wiedział, kiedy przekroczył granicę zwyczajowej dla opiekuna domu dyscypliny i zaczął traktować ją bardziej ostro i brutalnie, niż jakiegokolwiek innego podopiecznego. Nie odbierał jej punktów, ale za byle przewinienie dawał szlabany i z satysfakcją kazał jej szorować zapuszczone kociołki bez użycia magii, patrząc, jak krwawią jej dłonie. Na lekcjach eliksirów stawał za nią i za satysfakcją mruczał prosto w jej kark „żałosne, ale czego można się było po tobie spodziewać?". A ona nadal wbijała w niego dumne spojrzenie i wciąż nie zginała karku.

Wciąż toczył z nią zaciekłą walkę, którą bezskutecznie usiłował wygrać. Gdy któregoś wieczoru przyniosła mu do gabinetu swoją pracę semestralną, podarł ją i na jej oczach wrzucił do ognia, mówiąc, że nie będzie tracił czasu na czytanie czegoś, co do niczego się nie nadaje. Wiedział doskonale, że ślęczała nad tą pracą przez kilka tygodni, ale nie odczuwał najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. Miał nadzieję, że wreszcie zobaczy coś, na co tak długo czekał – łzy, upokorzenie, rozpacz. Zamiast tego na jego biurku wylądował gruby rulon pergaminu. Zrobiła kopię. W jej oczach dostrzegł pogardę, a następnie zobaczył jej dumnie wyprostowane plecy, kiedy bez słowa pożegnania wyszła z jego gabinetu.

Jeden, jedyny raz zobaczył coś zgoła innego, co jednak nie sprawiło mu satysfakcji. Pewnego listopadowego wieczora siedział w gabinecie i ze znużeniem poprawiał sprawdziany, kiedy dobiegły go odgłosy awantury z korytarza. Najpierw były to dość odlegle krzyki, które z każdą sekundą przybierały na sile. Severus zamarł, a z końca jego pióra spłynęła pokaźna kropla atramentu. Rozgniewany głos profesor McGonagall odbijał się echem od ścian, a w chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wpadła wicedyrektorka, ciągnąc za sobą wyrywającą się i rozszlochaną Fede.

Severus osłupiał. McGonagall była czerwona z wściekłości, a jej głos drżał z tłumionej pasji.

- Tego już za wiele! – wrzasnęła. – To już kolejny raz i ostatni! Do diabła, czy ty nie umiesz zapanować nad uczniami własnego domu? Idziemy do dyrektora, natychmiast! A co do ciebie, moja panno, to dopilnuję, aby relegowano cię z Hogwartu! Mam dosyć twoich wybryków!

Fede szlochała histerycznie, a łzy spływały jej ciurkiem po twarzy. Severus nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Czy była aż taka głupia? Kilka miesięcy temu cudem udało mu się ugłaskać rozwścieczoną McGonagall, a po tej małej kretynce spłynęło to jak woda po kaczce? Wicedyrektorka była tak rozsierdzona, że już nie panowała nad sobą. Widząc, że Fede próbuje wyrwać ramię z jej silnego uścisku, potrząsnęła nią tak mocno, że dziewczyna aż zaskomlała z bólu.

- Nie szarp jej! – Severus zerwał się z krzesła. Na widok jego twarzy McGonagall opuściła ręce. Severus stanął między wicedyrektorką a Fede, która ryczała w głos za jego plecami.

- Nawet nie waż się jej bronić! – Minerwa McGonagall sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała rozszarpać Severusa. – Powiedziałam, idziemy do dyrektora. To moje ostatnie słowo! Fedele, na korytarz! Natychmiast!!!

- Daj mi pięć minut – warknął Severus, który nie widział sensu w prowadzeniu rozhisteryzowanej dziewczyny do dyrektora. – Pójdziemy do Albusa, ale bądź tak uprzejma i zaczekaj chwilę na korytarzu, Minerwo. Pięć minut!

McGonagall zawahała się, ale Severus nie ustąpił. Wicedyrektorka wzruszyła ramionami i trzaskając drzwiami, wypadła na korytarz. Fede wyła coraz głośniej i dygotała jak w gorączce, najprawdopodobniej ze strachu, że zostanie wyrzucona. _I pewnie na tym się skończy_, pomyślał Severus, którego zaczął ogarniać gniew. Niemal przemocą posadził Fede w fotelu i podał jej silny specyfik uspokajający. Nie było mowy, aby w takim stanie ciągnąć ją przez cały zamek. Musiał wlać jej eliksir na siłę do gardła, ponieważ Fede trzęsła się tak, że chyba nie wiedziała, co się wokół niej dzieje. Gdy w końcu wypiła cała dawkę, zaczęła się powoli uspokajać i w końcu jej szlochy ustały.

I wtedy Severus po raz pierwszy zobaczył w jej wzroku to, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Bezbronność. Strach. Niemą prośbę.

Pomógł jej. Po dwugodzinnej, nieprzyjemnej rozmowie z McGonagall i Dumbledorem, udało mu się wyprosić u tego ostatniego szansę dla Fede. Nie wyrzucono jej, ale nie była to łatwa przeprawa. Po wszystkim Severus odprowadził Fede pod drzwi jej dormitorium i dał jej jedyną radę, jakiej mógł jej udzielić.

- Na przyszłość nie daj się złapać.

Nie widział już więcej tego błagalnego spojrzenia i bezbronności w jej oczach. Ale zniknęła z nich również zadziorność i bezczelna arogancja. Gdy Fede opuszczała Hogwart po ukończeniu siódmego roku, pożegnała go uściskiem dłoni, a on życzył jej powodzenia. Nie widział jej przez następnych siedem lat, aż do dnia, kiedy wmaszerowała do Wielkiej Sali i zasiadła przy stole nauczycielskim jako świeżo mianowana profesor od obrony przed czarną magią. Jej dumne spojrzenie zdradzało, że nie dba o to, co zdarzyło się prawie dziewięć lat temu.

A jego opanowało dawne pragnienie, aby zobaczyć jej ugięty kark. Aby ujrzeć w jej oczach to, czego tak naprawdę nigdy nie widział – całkowite oddanie. Tak, jak wiele lat temu, kiedy była jeszcze drobną, chudą dziewczyną w mundurku Slytherinu.

Oddanie. Uległość. Całkowita uległość.

Nie, nie chodziło mu o _taką_ uległość. Nie pożądał jej fizycznie. Nie wtedy. A przynajmniej nigdy nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Była uczennicą, a on nauczycielem. Ale pamiętał. Pamiętał widok jej drobnych piersi pod rozpiętym mundurkiem i nieduży pieprzyk tuż obok sutka. Była uczennicą, a on nauczycielem. Opiekunem jej domu. Nie powinien był na nią patrzeć i nie patrzył, jedynie przez chwilę. Nie powinien był jej dotykać. Trzymał ją w ramionach tylko przez chwilę. To nic nie znaczyło.

Severus z rozmachem chwycił kałamarz i z całej siły cisnął nim o ścianę. Serce łomotało mu jak po szybkim biegu.

Była uczennicą. A on nauczycielem. _Jasna cholera!_


	6. Chapter 6

ROZDZIAŁ 6

_Drzwi jarzyły się silnym blaskiem, zupełnie, jakby ukryta za nimi jasność próbowała wydostać się na ciemny, ponury korytarz._

_Harry stał nieruchomo, czując, jak pot spływa mu po karku. Bardzo chciał odwrócić się i uciec, ale nie był w stanie się ruszyć._

_Wiedział, że to tylko sen. Za chwilę obudzi się we własnym łóżku. Ale nie był w stanie się uspokoić. Bał się, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. I co bardziej przerażające, nie pojmował, co wzbudza w nim ten lęk. Gdy stał twarzą w twarz ze smokiem czy Voldemortem, wiedział, z czym lub kim walczy. Niebezpieczeństwo przybierało wtedy realną postać. _

_Teraz było inaczej. Bał się czegoś nieokreślonego, czego nie znał ani nie widział. A to było znacznie gorsze._

_Drzwi szeptały._

_Chodźchodźchodź..._

_Szeptały. Kusiły. A on wiedział, że mu nie wolno._

_Zrobił krok w przód._

_- Nie – wyszeptał. – Nie mogę... _

_Kolejny krok. I następny. Nie był w stanie się zatrzymać. Powoli i nieubłaganie szedł w kierunku drzwi, których kontury rysowały się coraz wyraźniej. Przerażony Harry czuł się niczym marionetka, której wszystkie ruchy są sterowane przez lalkarza. Wykonał dwa kolejne kroki. Jego ciało go nie słuchało. Harry czuł, że zaczyna go ogarniać panika. _

_- NIEEEE! – zawył. – NIEEEE!!!_

x x x x x

Swoim krzykiem obudził całe dormitorium. Ron pierwszy dopadł jego łóżka i jednym szarpnięciem rozsunął zasłony. W ręku trzymał różdżkę.

- Co się stało?! – krzyknął.

Harry patrzył na niego ogłupiałym wzrokiem, oddychając ciężko. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jego sen się skończył, a on leży w bezpiecznym dormitorium, otoczony współlokatorami, którzy przyglądają mu się ze strachem lub zdziwieniem.

- Nic... – wymamrotał, przecierając oczy. – Przepraszam. Miałem zły sen. To nic takiego. Przepraszam, obudziłem was...

Ron przyglądał mu się sceptycznie. Pozostali chłopcy, najwyraźniej uspokojeni, wrócili do swoich łóżek. Od strony Seamusa doleciało stłumione mruknięcie:

- Jasne, kolejna historyjka...

Ron gwałtownie się odwrócił, ale Harry złapał go za ramię i w milczeniu pokręcił głową. Nie było warto zaczynać awantury w środku nocy. Cokolwiek by nie zrobili czy nie powiedzieli, nie zmieni to zdania Seamusa na temat śmierci Cedrika, wydarzeń pod koniec Turnieju Trójmagicznego i powrotu Voldemorta. Harry'emu było przykro, gdy kolega, którego zawsze bardzo lubił, unikał jego towarzystwa czy choćby spojrzenia. Czuł jednak, że sprzeczka, która najpewniej zakończyłaby się bijatyką (Ron bardzo porywczo reagował na wszelkie docinki pod adresem rzekomych kłamstw Harry'ego) nie polepszyłaby jego stosunków z Seamusem. Nie mówiąc o reakcji profesor McGonagall na bójkę między Gryfonami.

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – spytał cicho Ron.

- Tak, nie martw się – odpowiedział Harry, czując nagły przypływ wdzięczności do przyjaciela. Ron nadal przyglądał mu się z troską w oczach i Harry już miał zamiar opowiedzieć o snach, które dręczyły go przez ostatnie tygodnie, a których nie rozumiał. Otworzył usta – i w tym momencie Ron wymamrotał „no to dobranoc" i odszedł do swojego łóżka. Właściwy moment minął. Harry zaciągnął zasłony i opadł na poduszkę, wiedząc, że tym razem nie zaśnie tak prędko.

Do tej pory nie powiedział nikomu o swoich nocnych koszmarach. Najpierw uznał, że nie ma co panikować, składając wszystko na szok po śmierci Cedrika i wydarzeniach na cmentarzu. Później, kiedy przybył na Grimmauld Place i dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciele całe lato, poczuł się oszukany. Och, oczywiście, _rozumiał_, dlaczego się do niego odzywali. Bo nie mogli. Tłumaczyli mu to wiele razy, a w ich oczach widział, że naprawdę im przykro. Tyle, że... nadal miał do nich żal, którego nie były w stanie usunąć żadne tłumaczenia czy wyjaśnienia.

Bo nikt tak naprawdę nie wyjaśnił mu, dlaczego pozostawiono go na Privet Drive bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Istniały sposoby na bezpieczną komunikację. Gdyby Dumbledore chciał, mógł się z nim skontaktować i wyjaśnić całą sytuację. Wtedy przynajmniej nie siedziałby u wujostwa jak nikomu niepotrzebny śmieć, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nikt do niego nie pisze, co robią Ron i Hermiona, co się właściwie dzieje. Wiedząc, co się dzieje, byłoby mu łatwiej. Zamiast tego wracał myślami do tragedii na cmentarzu, budził się po nocach z bijącym sercem i czuł, że lada dzień oszaleje.

Nawet podczas pobytu na Grimmauld Place nie miał okazji porozmawiać z Dumbledorem. Może mu się wydawało, ale teraz, gdy o tym myślał, odnosił wrażenie, że dyrektor go unika. Nie zamienił z nim nawet jednego słowa po przesłuchaniu, choć Harry miał do niego tyle pytań.

W głębi serca czuł, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie, jak dzieciak, i ta świadomość gniewała go jeszcze bardziej. Ukryta głęboko uraza powstrzymywała go przed szczerą rozmową z przyjaciółmi. Pozornie wszystko było jak dawniej – rozmawiali, żartowali, śmiali się. Ale coś się zmieniło. W jego stosunki z Ronem i Hermiona wkradło się coś trującego, niczym jadowite żądło, które tworzyło między nimi jakąś nieprzekraczalna barierę.

Nie zwierzył się też Syriuszowi. Jego ojciec chrzestny również się z nim nie kontaktował, zapewne na polecenie Dumbledore'a. _A kiedy to Łapa słuchał zakazów i nakazów? _przeleciało przez myśl rozgoryczonemu Harry'emu.

_Przestań_, nakazał sobie w duchu. Syriusz nie mógł sprzeciwić się rozkazom Dumbledore'a. Na pewno się o niego martwił, ale nie wolno mu było zrobić niczego, co naraziłoby Zakon Feniksa na ujawnienie. Harry to rozumiał, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że było mu bardzo przykro. Nikomu nie życzyłby takiego lata, jakie miał na Privet Drive, siedząc tam jak w zamknięciu, znosząc Dursleyów i starając się nie zwariować.

Wyjaśnili mu wszystko. Szczerze i przekonująco. A on przyjął te wyjaśnienia.

_Nieprawda._

Harry kręcił się na łóżku, zastanawiając się, czy nie kupić sobie myślodsiewni. Był tak zdenerwowany, że wiedział, iż nie zaśnie już do rana. W końcu zwinął się w kłębek i wtulił twarz w poduszkę. To zaszło już za daleko i musiał coś zrobić. Pytanie tylko, co?

I wtedy przyszła mu do głowy myśl tak oczywista i logiczna, że aż usiadł na łóżku, kręcąc głową nad własną głupotą.

x x x x x

Podczas śniadania jak zwykle pojawiły się sowy, powodując chwilową przerwę w konwersacjach i gwałtowne zasłanianie talerzy, z których niejednemu zdarzyło się już wyciągać ptasie pióra. Pansy Parkinson również osłoniła dłonią swoją owsiankę, ale tym razem na szczęście obyło się bez deszczu osypujących ją lotek.

Przy stole Ślizgonów panowała dość ożywiona atmosfera. Zawodnicy Quidditcha omawiali właśnie nową taktykę, którą zaproponował im wczoraj Marcus Flint, a która, jego zdaniem, miała roznieść w strzępy drużynę Krukonów w następnym meczu. Rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, więc do uszu Pansy docierały tylko urywki tej rozmowy, która zresztą niewiele ją interesowała. Dziewczyna zjadła jeszcze trochę owsianki, po czym rzuciła ukradkowe spojrzenie w prawo, gdzie dwa miejsca dalej siedział Draco.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, Draco nie brał udziału w rozmowie o nowej taktyce. Odwiązywał właśnie nieduży zwitek pergaminu od nóżki małej, szarej sowy. Pansy patrzyła, jak jego smukłe palce wkładają knuta do woreczka, zawieszonego na szyi ptaka.

_Pewnie list z domu_, pomyślała i pochyliła się znów nad owsianką, nieco rozczarowana tym, że Draco nie usiadł jak zwykle koło niej. _Cóż, oto magia Quidditcha_, pomyślała filozoficznie. _A faceci, jak to faceci, tracą głowę dla sportów_. Ona sama nie przepadała za Quidditchem, ale naturalnie kibicowała swojej drużynie.

Sięgnęła po puchar z sokiem dyniowym, ale w pewnym momencie uderzyła ją nieprzyjemna myśl. Jej dłoń zawisła w powietrzu.

_Przecież sowa Draco jest jarzębata. To nie jest jego sowa. To nie jest list z domu. W takim razie... od kogo?_

Ostrożnie, aby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi, zerknęła na Dracona, który właśnie czytał list. Na widok jego twarzy Pansy zamarła. Draco najprawdopodobniej sądził, że nikt na niego nie patrzy. Pansy poczuła, że coś ściska jej serce. On... uśmiechał się. Tak, nie myliła się. Na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech zadowolenia.

_Od kogo był ten list? Od... innej dziewczyny???_

Pansy poczuła się, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz. Nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że może mieć rywalkę. Jej związek z Draco był wprawdzie dość luźny i raczej nieformalny – siadywali koło siebie podczas posiłków i wieczorami w pokoju wspólnym, kilkakrotnie wybrali się na kawę podczas wypadów do Hogsmeade, od czasu do czasu całowali się, a nawet trochę więcej. Na wspomnienie niecierpliwych dłoni Dracona dotykających jej skóry pod bluzką, Pansy zrobiło się gorąco. Nie, nie pozwoliła mu na to, o czym kilka razy rozmawiali. Nie była głupia. Draco nie zaproponował jej, aby została jego dziewczyną, a więc nie miała zamiaru posunąć się dalej. Odpowiadały jej ukradkowe spotkania w schowku na miotły i dotyk dłoni Draco na jej piersiach i udach (w końcu nie była dzieckiem i miała swoje potrzeby, do licha!), ale na razie nie planowała iść z nim na całość.

Najwyraźniej jednak znalazła się taka, która nie miała oporów.

- Pansy? – energiczne szturchnięcie z lewej strony wyrwało ją z odrętwienia. – Ty, co ci jest? Ej, odezwij się!

Pansy zorientowała się, że Millicenta dźga ją łokciem pod żebra z taką siłą, że pewnie zostanie jej kilka siniaków.

- Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedziała ostro. – I nie szturchaj mnie tak mocno. – W tym momencie przyszło jej do głowy, że być może uda jej się dowiedzieć czegoś od Millicenty. Otyła Ślizgonka wprawdzie nie grzeszyła inteligencją, ale była dość spostrzegawcza i niewiele dało się przed nią ukryć. – Mili, słuchaj, czy nie wydaje ci się, że Draco ostatnio zachowuje się trochę dziwnie?

Millicenta wychyliła się i rzuciła spojrzenie na Dracona, który właśnie z apetytem jadł śniadanie.

- Nie – odparła.

- Nie mówię o tym, jak się _teraz_ zachowuje! – syknęła Pansy. Na Merlina, czy ta gruba idiotka naprawdę jest aż taka tępa? – Mówię ogólnie. No wiesz, w pokoju wspólnym lub po zajęciach. Nie zauważyłaś niczego dziwnego?

Szczęki Millicenty poruszały się miarowo.

- Nie – odpowiedziała i z entuzjazmem zaatakowała ogromną porcję jajecznicy na bekonie.

_Ty głupia, przeżuwająca krowo_, wściekła się Pansy. Widok zajadającej śniadanie Millicenty tak ją rozjuszył, że miała ogromną chęć rozwalenia jej na głowie talerza. Panna Bulstrode zaś, nieświadoma kipiącej z jej lewej strony agresji, połknęła ostatni kawałek jajecznicy i natychmiast zaczęła się rozglądać za dokładką. Pansy z obrzydzeniem zauważyła, że rękaw szaty koleżanki ubrudzony jest tłuszczem.

_A potem będzie jęczeć, że jest za gruba_, pomyślała z odrazą Pansy. Fenomenalny wprost apetyt Millicenty stanowił źródło nieustających docinków wśród Ślizgonów. Ta niewysoka, grubokoścista osóbka potrafiła zjeść więcej, niż którykolwiek z chłopaków, wliczając w to graczy Quidditcha, którzy z racji wyczerpujących treningów mieli spory apetyt. Na standardowe śniadanie Millicenty składała się jajecznica z boczkiem (jak się udało, to z dokładką), kilka tostów grubo posmarowanych dżemem oraz duża ilość piekielnie mocnej kawy, osłodzonej trzema łyżeczkami cukru. A jej ulubionym posiłkiem była kolacja, kiedy podawano desery. Jednego razu podpuszczona przez kolegów Millicenta zjadła na raz całą szarlotkę. Po czym, nie zwracając uwagi na osłupiałe miny sąsiadów, poprosiła o podanie jej talerza z sernikiem.

_I co się dziwić, że jest gruba i ma pryszcze?_ pomyślała zjadliwie Pansy, która jako współlokatorka Millicenty, widziała, jak koleżanka smaruje każdego wieczora twarz maścią z dużą zawartością soku z czyrakobulwy, fenomenalnie działającej na trądzik. Ona sama również miała małe pudełeczko tej cudownej maści, ale stosowała ją punktowo i raczej zapobiegawczo. Ale też o siebie dbała. Na śniadanie jadała owsiankę, jednego tosta z dżemem i popijała to pucharkiem soku dyniowego. Unikała natomiast słodyczy. Obsesyjnie dbała o figurę, pielęgnowała włosy, tuszowała rzęsy, używała perfum, a w weekendy robiła staranny manicure.

_I co z tego? _

Pansy miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Przez moment zazdrościła Millicencie, która nie interesowała się swoim wyglądem, a mimo to była w tej chwili sto razy szczęśliwsza od niej. Pansy czuła, że musi coś zrobić. Przepytywanie chłopaków nie wchodziło w grę. Jeśli któryś z nich wiedział, z kim tak koresponduje Draco, na pewno jej nie powie, a co gorsza, gotów mu to powtórzyć. A ten nie będzie uszczęśliwiony, to pewne. Pamiętała, jak w zeszłym roku wrócił do pokoju wspólnego już po ciszy nocnej, zirytowany i w ubłoconym ubraniu. Gdy Pansy w dobrej wierze zapytała go, gdzie był, ten spojrzał na nią chłodno i nazwał ją „szpiegująca suką", dając tym samym dobitnie do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie takich pytań. Toteż Pansy nauczyła się nie wypytywać. Ale tym razem nie mogła tak tego zostawić. Musiała wiedzieć.

I w tym momencie spłynęło na nią olśnienie.

x x x x x

Millicenta skończyła śniadanie i opuściła Wielką Salę w otoczeniu grupki koleżanek. W połowie drogi do dormitorium nagle się zatrzymała i tłumacząc, że o czymś zapomniała, opuściła rozchichotane grono, które chyba nawet nie zdało sobie sprawy z jej odejścia.

Dziewczyna weszła do łazienki i rozejrzała się uważnie. Była sama. Wślizgnęła się więc do jednej z kabin, pochyliła nad muszlą i wsadziwszy dwa palce do gardła, pozbyła się zjedzonego właśnie śniadania. Potem przepłukała usta, rozgryzła miętowego cukierka i jakby nigdy nic, opuściła łazienkę, spiesząc do dormitorium.

x x x x x

Zirytowana profesor McGonagall szła korytarzem, mając ochotę warczeć na każdego, kto przypadkiem znalazł się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Właśnie spędziła dość nieprzyjemne czterdzieści pięć minut, wezwana przez Argusa Filcha, któremu dwóch drugorocznych Gryfonów wrzuciło łajnobombę do gabinetu. Na ich nieszczęście rozwścieczony woźny zdążył wyskoczyć na korytarz i złapać obu za kołnierze, po czym wezwał opiekunkę domu.

Całe zajście zakończyło się łączną utratą stu punktów dla Gryffindoru oraz dwutygodniowym szlabanem, polegającym na doprowadzeniu gabinetu woźnego do porządku oraz zrobieniem listy wszystkich odebranych uczniom zakazanych przedmiotów. Filch oświadczył, że trzeba spisać wszystko, co zostało zarekwirowane w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. I choć McGonagall wiedziała, że podczas niezliczonych szlabanów u woźnego, powstało chyba pięćdziesiąt takich rejestrów, to głupawy uśmieszek na twarzy jednego z drugoroczniaków tak ją zirytował, że miała ochotę zaproponować, aby rozszerzyć ten spis o dwadzieścia lat wstecz.

Gdy dotarła pod drzwi swojego gabinetu, jej humor jeszcze bardziej się pogorszył, bowiem ktoś czekał na nią na korytarzu.

- Witam panią – uśmiechnęła się szeroko Dolores Umbridge. – Już myślałam, że się pani nie doczekam. O ile wiem, po śniadaniu ma pani wolną godzinę. Spodziewałam się, że zastanę panią w gabinecie _punktualnie_.

Minerwa McGonagall poczuła, że dostaje szczękościsku.

- Miałam coś do załatwienia – odpowiedziała chłodno, prostując się i mierząc nieżyczliwym spojrzeniem stojącą przed nią krępą kobietę. – A za dziesięć minut mam lekcję. Ma pani do mnie jakąś sprawę?

- Owszem, i znakomicie się składa, że za chwilę zaczyna pani zajęcia – uśmiech Umbridge stał się jeszcze szerszy. McGonagall miała wrażenie, że jeszcze jeden taki uśmiech, a przedstawicielce ministerstwa wypadną zęby. – Będę mogła od razu rozpocząć wizytację.

- Słucham?! – McGonagall oniemiała. – Wizytację?

- Nie wiedziała pani o tym? – twarz Umbridge wyrażała fałszywą konsternację. – Minister Knot jest właśnie u dyrektora. Zgodnie z wytycznymi, dostałam uprawnienia do przeprowadzania wizytacji podczas zajęć. O, proszę – podała McGonagall kawałek pergaminu z urzędową pieczęcią ministerstwa. - Postanowiłam zacząć od pani.

Wicedyrektorka machinalnie wzięła pergamin i dokładnie zapoznała się z jego treścią. Umbridge mówiła prawdę. Co gorsza, nie było możliwości odmowy wizytacji, skoro był to odgórny nakaz.

- A więc dobrze – odparła, zwracając Umbridge pergamin. – Zechce więc pani udać się pod klasę transmutacji i zaczekać tam na mnie. Nie, nie pójdziemy razem. Mam jeszcze do załatwienia jedną rzecz. Dołączę do pani pod klasą. A, jedno pytanie. Jak rozumiem, jest pani wizytatorem. Mniemam, że wobec tego nie będzie pani interweniować w przebieg zajęć?

- Ależ nie – odparła Umbridge. – Pani prowadzi lekcję, a ja tylko obserwuję. Wyniki wizytacji zostaną w odpowiednim czasie przesłane do ministerstwa.

Umbridge odeszła, a McGonagall zamknęła oczy i westchnęła ze złością. *_Zaczyna się_, pomyślała. Powinna od razu iść do Albusa, ale skoro był u niego minister, nie było szans na rozmowę. Postanawiając w duchu porozmawiać z Dumbledorem podczas lunchu, wyciągnęła różdżkę i zdjęła zaklęcie uniemożliwiające intruzom wejście do gabinetu podczas jej nieobecności.

- Pani profesor...

McGonagall aż podskoczyła.

- Potter? Co ty tu robisz?

Chłopak przestępował z nogi na nogę.

- Ja... – wymamrotał. – Chciałbym zapytać, czy profesor Dumbledore jest u siebie.

- Słucham? – Minerwa McGonagall oniemiała. – Tak, jest u siebie, ale w tej chwili rozmawia z ministrem Knotem. A mogę wiedzieć, czemu pytasz?

Harry zebrał się na odwagę, choć mina wicedyrektorki nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

- Bo chciałbym z nim porozmawiać – odparł stanowczo.

- Porozmawiać? – McGonagall uniosła brwi. – A o czym chcesz rozmawiać z dyrektorem?

Harry natychmiast poczuł, że to był duży błąd. Powinien był od razu udać się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, najwyżej kazano by mu przyjść później.

- Potter, dyrektor nie jest od załatwiania uczniowskich spraw – warknęła McGonagall, zirytowana brakiem odpowiedzi ze strony Harry'ego. – Jeśli coś się stało albo masz jakiś problem, zwracasz się z tym do opiekuna domu, czyli do mnie. O co chodzi?

Już sama perspektywa zwrócenia się do Dumbledore'a kosztowała Harry'ego dużo odwagi. Nie byłoby mu łatwo wejść do gabinetu dyrektora i poprosić o radę (Dumbledore, choć życzliwy, był też onieśmielający). A na widok miny profesor McGonagall poczuł, że to był naprawdę kiepski pomysł. I stracił odwagę, którą w sobie zbierał.

- Nic, pani profesor – powiedział cicho. – Nic takiego.

- Potter, bo stracę cierpliwość! Chciałeś rozmawiać z dyrektorem, i mówisz, że to nic takiego? – uniosła się McGonagall. Czuła, że daje upust swojej złości, wyżywając się na niewinnym chłopaku, ale w tym momencie nie miała siły na dyskusje i rozmowy. Nie była nawet pewna, czy da radę na spokojnie poprowadzić lekcję pod ostrzałem spojrzeń Umbridge. – Jeśli masz jakąś sprawę, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu między zajęciami.

- Tak, pani profesor – Harry odwrócił się i odszedł. McGonagall patrzyła, jak znika za załomem korytarza i zrobiło jej się głupio. Potraktowała chłopca zbyt ostro, ale w końcu nie można dopuścić do tego, aby uczniowie chodzili stadami do dyrektora i zarzucali go pytaniami. Od tego jest opiekun domu. Pocieszając się, że na pewno nie stało się nic poważnego (Potter wyglądał całkiem normalnie), weszła do gabinetu, zabrała teczkę i pospieszyła na zajęcia.

x x x x x

Harry skręcił w jeden z bocznych korytarzy i zatrzymał się. Był tak wściekły, że z rozmachem uderzył pięścią w kamienną ścianę i zaklął paskudnie.

Po jaką cholerę zaczepił McGonagall? Powinien iść prosto do Dumbledore'a i z niczego się wicedyrektorce nie tłumaczyć. Co najwyżej dyrektor kazałby mu przyjść innym razem, ale przynajmniej wiedziałby, że on, Harry, chce z nim rozmawiać. A teraz przepadło. Za dziesięć minut miał kolejne zajęcia, na które nie powinien się spóźnić. Poza tym był tak zdenerwowany, że nie dałby rady spokojnie czekać przed gabinetem Dumbledore'a na wyjście Knota.

Poczuł w ustach gorzki smak i miał ochotę splunąć na posadzkę. Gniew i rozgoryczenie sprawiały, że cały się trząsł. Bezwiednie potarł czoło i w nagłym przypływie wściekłości jeszcze raz trzasnął pięścią w ścianę, nie zwracając uwagi na promieniujący do nadgarstka ból.

_Jutro znowu pójdę do Dumbledore'a_, postanowił w duchu. _Niech mi powie, co się ze mną dzieje, bo, do jasnej cholery, oszaleję!_

Harry nie wiedział, że w tym samym momencie Dumbledore opuszczał właśnie swój gabinet i udawał się wprost do ministerstwa w towarzystwie Korneliusza Knota.

x x x x x

O godzinie piątej po południu ślizgońska drużyna Quidditcha rozpoczęła trening. Pansy dla pewności odczekała kwadrans, a potem z sercem w gardle wślizgnęła się ostrożnie do dormitorium Dracona.

Wiedziała, które łóżko należy do niego, nie raz tu bywała. Wprawdzie dziewczętom nie wolno było wchodzić do męskich sypialni (i na odwrót), jednak nie istniały zaklęcia, które by to uniemożliwiały. W gorszej sytuacji byli chłopcy, którzy najwyraźniej zostali uznani za mniej godnych zaufania od dziewcząt i których drzwi damskich dormitoriów odrzucały na odległość kilku metrów, gdy tylko któryś dotknął klamki. *

Pansy ostrożnie podeszła do łóżka Dracona. Na pościeli leżała złożona w kostkę zielona piżama. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, delikatnie ujęła piżamę w dłonie i przytuliła do niej twarz, wdychając zapach tak dobrze jej znanej wody po goleniu. Woń absyntu pieściła jej nozdrza i wywoływała wspomnienia. Czuła ją, kiedy usta Dracona wędrowały po jej szyi lub gdy kładła głowę na jego ramieniu. Od jakiegoś czasu lubiła, leżąc wieczorem w łóżku, popijać nielegalnie kupiony absynt. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, gdyż strzegła buteleczki jak oka w głowie.

Z niechęcią odłożyła piżamę i otworzyła kufer. Na stosie ubrań i osobistych drobiazgów leżała sporej wielkości paczuszka listów, związanych zielonym sznurkiem. Pansy poczuła, że łzy napływają jej do oczu.

Staranność, z jaką Draco ułożył i przewiązał listy, mogła oznaczać tylko jedno: było one dla niego ważne. A nawet bardzo ważne. W tym momencie Pansy się zawahała. Mogła zachować twarz, wyjść i nie zniżyć się do czytania cudzej korespondencji. Ale teraz była tu sama. Myśli galopowały jej w głowie. Jeśli teraz wyjdzie, nie dowie się, od kogo są te listy. A nie ośmieli się zapytać. Zatem...

Obmacywał ją, całował. Nie była dla niego TYLKO koleżanką. Zatem miała prawo wiedzieć, na czym stoi. Ilość listów wskazywała na to, że korespondencja ciągnęła się już od dłuższego czasu. A przecież jeszcze wczoraj poszła z Draco do schowka na miotły, krzywiąc się, kiedy jej nagie plecy zetknęły się z zimną ścianą, ale nie protestując. Nie sprzeciwiła się, kiedy kazał jej wziąć do ręki, chociaż nie miała na to ochoty. A teraz te listy? W Pansy się zagotowało. Chwyciła paczuszkę i zdecydowanie pociągnęła za sznurek.

W tym samym momencie poczuła, jak coś uderza ją po palcach. Było to tak niespodziewane, że aż pisnęła i z rozmachem usiadła na ziemi. _Co to było?_ Ze strachem spojrzała na prawą dłoń, na której widniała czerwona pręga, zupełnie, jakby ktoś zdzielił ją z całej siły. Paczuszka, która wypadła jej z dłoni, leżała na dywanie. Sznurek był nietknięty.

_Aha, zabezpieczył ją zaklęciem!_ pomyślała Pansy. _No to zobaczymy!_ Rzut oka na zegar upewnił ją, że ma jeszcze dużo czasu.

Wyjęła różdżkę. – Specialis revelio – mruknęła.

Ku jej bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu, nic się nie wydarzyło. Spróbowała jeszcze raz - bezskutecznie. Zaklęcie, które zawsze jej wychodziło, tym razem zawiodło. Wiedziała, że nie popełniła błędu. Dlaczego więc...

_To musi być bardziej złożony rodzaj magii,_ pomyślała, przypominając sobie wykłady profesora Flitwicka. Specialis revelio nie było uniwersalne i nie działało na bardziej skomplikowane zaklęcia. Zamrugała oczami. Skąd Draco mógł je znać? Piątoklasiści jeszcze ich nie przerabiali, ze złożonymi zaklęciami zapoznawali się dopiero szóstoklasiści.

Zagryzła wargi i postanowiła, że mimo wszystko się nie podda. Wykonując precyzyjne ruchy różdżką, zaczęła szeptać wszystkie zaklęcia, jakie znała. Tnące, Rozsupłujące, nawet Znikające. Wszystko na próżno. Poczuła, że ręce zaczynają jej drżeć, a po skroni spływa strużka potu. Wszystko na nic, a upłynęło już ponad dwadzieścia minut.

I wtedy przyszedł jej do głowy genialny pomysł.

Pochyliła się nad kufrem. Ostry, zdobiony herbem Malfoyów nóż do rozcinania papieru leżał na samym wierzchu. Uśmiechając się do siebie, Pansy wzięła nóż i zdecydowanym ruchem rozcięła zielony sznurek.

Listy wysypały się na podłogę. Usta Pansy rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu satysfakcji. _Czasem najprostsze sposoby są najlepsze_, pomyślała. _No a teraz się przekonamy, kim jesteś, suko._

- Dobrze się bawisz?

Pansy skamieniała z listem w dłoni. Nie wierząc własnym uszom, odwróciła się. W drzwiach dormitorium stał Draco w stroju do Quidditcha. Jego ubranie było ubłocone, włosy potargane, a na twarzy malowała się wściekłość.

- A więc to tak – mruknął. Dyszał ciężko, jak po szybkim biegu. Pansy wstała, upuszczając list. Ze strachu zaschło jej w gardle.

- Jak... skąd wiedziałeś? – wykrztusiła. Draco wolno ruszył w jej kierunku. Wyraz jego oczu przeraził Pansy tak, że zaczęła dygotać. Cofała się, dopóki nie uderzyła plecami w ścianę. Teraz nie miała już możliwości ucieczki.

- Skąd wiedziałem? – Draco uśmiechnął się, obnażając zęby. Pansy widziała raz, jak uśmiechał się w ten sposób - wtedy, gdy pomstował w dormitorium na profesor Fedele. – Ty głupia cipo, a jak myślisz? Skoro zadałem sobie tyle trudu, aby zabezpieczyć swoje listy przed tymi, którzy wtykają nos w nie swoje sprawy, to chyba logiczne, że dociera do mnie informacja, gdy ktoś próbuje złamać Zaklęcie Pieczęci. Od razu zakończyłem trening i tu przybiegłem, na szczęście w ostatniej chwili. – Podniósł dłoń w rękawicy do twarzy skamieniałej ze strachu Pansy i przez moment wodził palcami po jej skórze. Nagle bez ostrzeżenia chwycił ją za gardło i ścisnął.

- Ja... przepraszam – wychrypiała Pansy, bezskutecznie próbując się uwolnić. _Merlinie, on mnie udusi!_ – Draco, błagam... nie mogę oddychać...

Jasnowłosy Ślizgon zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Pansy, nie zwalniając przy tym uścisku. W jego szarych oczach malowała się chłodna ironia i przerażający spokój. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że Dracon doskonale się przy tym bawi. Miotała się bezradnie, czując, jak zaczyna jej brakować powietrza.

- Draco, proszę...

- CO TY WYPRAWIASZ???

Dłoń w rękawicy zsunęła się z szyi Pansy, która zaczęła kaszleć i spazmatycznie łapać powietrze. Na twarzy stojącego w drzwiach Blaise'a Zabiniego malowało się niedowierzanie.

- Nic – odwarknął Draco.

Blaise, podobnie jak jego kolega, miał na sobie zabłocony strój do Quidditcha. W ręku trzymał miotłę. Jego spojrzenie przesuwało się od Pansy do Dracona i z powrotem.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał dziewczyny.

Pansy potrząsnęła głową i łkając ze strachu, uciekła z dormitorium. Gdy odgłos jej kroków ucichł w oddali, Blaise podszedł do Dracona i chwycił go za ramię. W jego oczach malował się lęk.

- Czyś ty oszalał? – warknął. – Co się z tobą dzieje? Odpowiedz!

- Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział Draco, strząsając z ramienia dłoń kolegi. – Ta kretynka grzebała w moich rzeczach. Musiałem jej dać małą nauczkę, rozumiesz...

- Nauczkę?! – Blaise podniósł głos. – Kretynie, gdybym tu nie wszedł, udusiłbyś ją!

Draco uśmiechnął się. Na widok jego uśmiechu Blaise aż się cofnął.

- Chciałem ją tylko nastraszyć. Wiesz dobrze, że nie skrzywdziłbym Pansy. W końcu fajna z niej dziewczyna. No wiesz, jest niezła w te klocki... – jego usta rozciągnęły się w lubieżnym uśmiechu. Schylił się, zebrał wszystkie listy i mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcia, związał je tym samym zielonym sznurkiem, po czym wrzucił paczuszkę do kufra i zatrzasnął wieko. Blaise przyglądał się temu w ponurym milczeniu. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił.

- To jak, wracamy na trening? – rzucił Draco lekkim tonem. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nic się nie stało. Wyminął osłupiałego Blaise'a i opuścił dormitorium. Czarnoskóry Ślizgon jeszcze przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, ściskając swoją miotłę, a na jego twarzy malował się szok. W końcu i on wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

x x x x x

„Dzisiaj u mnie, punkt jedenasta".

Taka wiadomość widniała na karteczce, którą Fede dyskretnie podsunęła Severusowi podczas kolacji. Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł lekko brwi, po czym zerknął na swoją sąsiadkę. Fede jadła spokojnie, nie rozglądając się na boki.

_A więc jednak,_ pomyślał Severus. _Poddałaś się._

Poczuł lekkie rozczarowanie. Nie tego się spodziewał. Fede, którą znał, nie darowałaby mu tego, jak zakończył ich pierwszy wspólny wieczór. Przez kilka ostatnich dni ignorowała go, kiwając głową ozięble, kiedy mijali się na korytarzu lub wpadali na siebie w pokoju nauczycielskim. Nie sprawiała wrażenia, aby była na niego wściekła, wyglądała raczej na głęboko dotkniętą. Severus zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy zostawić sprawy swojemu biegowi, czy też wykonać pierwszy ruch.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że wiele razy wracał myślami do tamtego wieczoru. Kiedy zamykał oczy, widział twarz Fede, patrzącej na niego ufnie i z całkowitym oddaniem. To był jego triumf, na który czekał tak długo. Zadrapania zdążyły już zniknąć z jego pleców, ale pozostał ślad w miejscu, gdzie Fede go ugryzła. Ślad jej drobnych zębów, które w ekstazie wbiła mu w skórę ramienia.

- Jak widzę, nie lubisz pić w samotności – mruknął półgębkiem. Wiedział oczywiście, że przyjdzie do niej, tak jak poprzednio, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od sarkazmu. Ryzykował przy tym, że zirytowana Fede odwoła spotkanie, ale musiał sprawdzić, na ile może sobie pozwolić. Był zwyczajnie ciekawy, jak skończy się ta rozgrywka.

- Zgadza się – Fede upiła łyk wody. Nie patrzyła na niego i przyglądający się stołowi nauczycielskiemu nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że między dwójką profesorów toczy się rozmowa. – Mam pewien drobny problem. Hmm. Jak by to wyjaśnić. Dość intymny problem, jeśli rozumiesz, o co chodzi.

- Rozumiem doskonale – Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu satysfakcji. – I jak rozumiem, jestem jedynym, który jest w stanie pomóc ci, hmm, _rozwiązać_ ten problem...

- No właśnie – Fede odstawiła kieliszek i zaczęła wstawać. – Bądź punktualny.

Severus przyglądał się ruchom jej bioder, kiedy niespiesznie szła w kierunku drzwi. Mógłby powiedzieć wprost, na czym, jego zdaniem, polega ten „drobny problem", ale wolał grę półsłówek niż dosadne „chcę się z tobą pieprzyć".

x x x x x

Przyszedł punktualnie. Uśmiechnięta Fede wskazała mu ruchem dłoni ten sam fotel, co poprzednio. Tym razem miała na sobie złotą koszulę nocną, sięgającą jej do kostek i kolorystycznie dobrany szlafrok z haftem na rękawach.

- Whisky? – zaproponowała.

- Jakże by inaczej? – Severus obserwował, jak hojnie nalewa whisky do obu szklanek. Przypuszczał, że tym razem nie pójdzie mu tak łatwo i że Fede go przetrzyma. Nie pomylił się. Po drugiej szklance Fede zaczęła niezobowiązującą rozmowę o szkolnych sprawach – najpierw ponarzekała na Umbridge, która podczas wizytacji chodziła za nią krok w krok i rozpraszała uczniów. Następnie wspomniała o tym, że profesor Flitwick planuje nabór do szkolnego chóru. Może Severus byłby tak uprzejmy i dał znać uczniom ze Slytherinu? A nuż ktoś będzie zainteresowany? Severus upił łyk whisky i już miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, że to problem Flitwicka, nie jego, kiedy poczuł, że stopa Fede dotyka jego kolana. Dziękując w duchu Merlinowi, że się nie zakrztusił, spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę. Na jej twarzy malował się lekki uśmiech, niczym u zadowolonego kota.

_Ach, więc to tak_, pomyślał. _Mała prowokacja?_

Stopa Fede zaczęła masować jego udo, tymczasem jej właścicielka jakby nic roztrząsała problemy Flitwicka z naborem do chóru. Severusowi zaczynało się to podobać coraz bardziej, połączenie jej obojętnej miny z rozmową o codziennych sprawach oraz bynajmniej nie nieśmiałe drażnienie jego uda. Wbrew zasadom gościnności, dolał sobie jeszcze whisky, zapominając o pustej już szklance swojej towarzyszki.

- Może panna Bulstrode by się nadawała? – kontynuowała Fede. – Ma donośny głos, słyszałam raz, jak krzyczy na kogoś na korytarzu...

- Panna Bulstrode może by się i nadawała, ale pod warunkiem, że chcesz spłatać Flitwickowi wyjątkowo brzydki dowcip – zasugerował Severus.

Stopa Fede przesunęła się na krocze Severusa. Ten poczuł, że pod lekkim naciskiem jej stopy spodnie zaczynają mu się robić zbyt ciasne. Położył lewą dłoń na szczupłej kostce, zauważając przy tym pomalowane na czerwono paznokcie. Palce Fede zahaczyły o jego pasek i zatrzymały się. Najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Miał ochotę rozpiąć spodnie, ale się powstrzymał. Fede najwyraźniej planowała przejąć inicjatywę i zamierzał jej na to pozwolić.

- Hmm... – najwyraźniej również Fede zdała sobie sprawę z problemu. Uśmiechnęła się do Severusa i chwyciwszy różdżkę, skierowała ją w stronę jego krocza. Zanim ten zdążył zareagować (różdżka w okolicy genitaliów, NA MERLINA!!!), poczuł, że pasek opada, a rozporek rozsuwa się z cichym zgrzytem. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Ta spryciara rozpięła mu spodnie za pomocą magii! Poczuł, jak ogarnia go nagłe podniecenie. Czuł, że Fede zaplanowała na ten wieczór coś specjalnego.

- Spokojnie – mruknęła, wodząc palcem wskazującym po brzegu szklanki. – Jestem wykwalifikowanym aurorem... wiem, jak to robić.

Zamknął oczy, starając się nie myśleć, ilu mężczyznom rozpinała spodnie w ten sposób. A ona wprawnymi ruchami stopy zaczęła masować jego członek, nie wykazując chęci, aby wstać z fotela. Na jej twarzy malowało się zadowolenie. W tej chwili miała go w garści, a wszystko dzięki delikatnym muśnięciom stopy. Była górą i Severusowi to odpowiadało. Siedział nieruchomo w fotelu, kurczowo ściskając szklankę i muskając palcami łydkę Fede.

- Podoba ci się? – spytała.

- Mhm...

- Wiesz, co jeszcze chciałabym z tobą zrobić?

Powiedziała mu wszystko, nie przerywając pieszczot. Severus nie mógł się nadziwić jej opanowaniu. Sprawiała wrażenie zupełnie spokojnej, z delikatnym uśmiechem szepcząc, gdzie i w jaki sposób mogłaby go pieścić. Nigdy jeszcze nie przeżył czegoś podobnego. Niski głos Fede drażnił jego zmysły, a jej opanowanie zaczynało go doprowadzać do szaleństwa. Pulsowanie członka stawało się coraz bardziej dokuczliwe, zaś ona wciąż kusiła lubieżnymi obietnicami i fantazjami, które sprawiały, że coraz trudniej było mu się kontrolować.

Nagle zrozumiał. A więc taki był plan tej lisiczki. Chciała doprowadzić go do wrzenia, aby mieć go tak, jak chce. Przez mózg Severusa przebiegło: *_A niech jej będzie!_ Upuścił szklankę na dywan i wbił palce w poręcz fotela.

- Chodź do mnie – wychrypiał.

Fede posłusznie wstała i wolno obeszła stolik. Pochyliła się nad Severusem, który wyciągnął ręce i położył dłonie na jej biodrach. Miał wrażenie, że skóra kobiety jest rozpalona, mimo otaczającej ją chłodnej warstwy satyny. Serce zaczęło mu bić jak oszalałe, a oddech stał się szybki i urywany.

- Usiądź na mnie.

Fede uśmiechnęła się.

- Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłam podczas kolacji? – szepnęła. Szlafrok zsunął się jej z prawego ramienia, odsłaniając skórę i – *_na Merlina, siniaki?_ Severus zmartwiał. Czy to on jej to zrobił, wtedy, podczas ich pierwszej nocy? Czy tak mocno ją chwycił? – Że jesteś mi potrzebny, bo mam pewien drobny, intymny problem.

- Uhm... – Severus z trudem oderwał wzrok od ramienia Fede.

- Mam nadzieję, że mi pomożesz...

- Czego tylko sobie życzysz...

- Bo widzisz, to bardzo dyskretny, kobiecy problem. I obawiam się, że tylko ty jesteś w stanie mi pomóc.

- Uhm...

Fede nachyliła się wprost do ucha Severusa, a bliskość jej ciała sprawiła, że mężczyznę przeszedł dreszcz.

- Właśnie dostałam okres – szepnęła – i mam cholerne skurcze. CHOLERNE. A na nieszczęście, nie mam już mugolskiego buscopanu, który najlepiej na mnie działa. Pomyślałam więc, że jako Mistrz Eliksirów mógłbyś mnie poratować jakimś specyfikiem...

x x x x x

Tej nocy Severus klął w żywy kamień, z wściekłością miotając się po swojej komnacie. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zmuszony był ulżyć sobie w samotności, zresztą zgodnie z ironiczną radą Fede: „Masz dwie sprawne ręce, a do tego wystarczy ci jedna".

Gdy na uginających się nogach wyszedł z łazienki, drżał na całym ciele. Nie tylko z wściekłości, ale także z pożądania, jakie rozbudziła w nim ta kobieta. Rzucił się na fotel jak ogłuszony. Niewyraźne myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie.

Załatwiła go. A on, dureń, dał jej się podejść. Mało tego, nie przeczuł, że ta spryciara coś kombinuje. Poszedł do niej jak ostatni baran, przekonany, że ma ją w garści. Nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, aby użyć legilimencji. Był tak pewny siebie, że nie spenetrował jej myśli, co przyszłoby mu z dziecinną łatwością. Fede zawsze była marnym oklumentą. Podczas końcowych egzaminów aurorskich to właśnie oklumencję zdała najsłabiej, omal nie oblewając przy tym całego kursu.

A jednak... krew w żyłach Severusa zaczęła żywiej krążyć. Kiedy podczas kolacji zaproponowała mu spotkanie, poczuł lekkie rozczarowanie. Pomyślał wtedy, że będzie to łatwa przeprawa i że Fede pójdzie z nim do łóżka, choć kilka dni wcześniej obraził ją i upokorzył.

A ona odwróciła całą sytuację, przejmując kontrolę i dając mu solidną nauczkę.

Powinien był to przewidzieć. Powinien, do licha, przecież znał Fede. Znał…? Severus westchnął w duchu, kręcąc głową nad własną głupotą. Przecież nawet kilkanaście lat temu łamał ręce nad jej zachowaniem i tokiem rozumowania, którego chyba nikt oprócz niej nie był w stanie pojąć. Już wtedy bywała nieprzewidywalna – jednego dnia potrafiła wykazać się zdrową logiką i błyskotliwym, chodnym rozumowaniem, a następnego robiła coś tak głupiego, że Severus miał wrażenie, że istnieją dwie Fede. Nadążyć za tą dziewczyną było równie proste, co złapać wiatr. Jedno musiał przyznać - nigdy nie była perfidna i nie uprawiała gierek.

Najwyraźniej nauczyło ją tego życie. Musiało do tego dojść. Ktoś taki jak ona na ogół otrzymuje niejednego kopniaka, aby zrozumieć, że nie będzie łatwo. Dumna dziewczyna, robiąca to, na co ma ochotę i odrzucająca wszelkie zasady czy zakazy musiała dostać niejedną bolesną nauczkę. Z jej brązowych oczu wyzierał teraz figlarny spryt oraz cynizm, który dostrzegł, zanim wściekły wyszedł przez kominek. O tak, Fede musiała przejść twardą szkołę życia.

Poczuł coś na kształt żalu.

_Ale ze mnie skurwysyn,_ pomyślał, wpatrując się w ogień na kominku. _Pieprzyłbym się z nią, a potem w duchu nazwałbym ją szmatą. Przychodziłbym do niej jak do pierwszej lepszej chętnej. Jak do taniej dziwki, którą ma się za nic. I ona o tym wiedziała. Żałosne. Mam, co chciałem._

Ruchem różdżki zgasił ogień. Komnata pogrążyła się w ciemnościach. Zegar na wieży wybił północ.


	7. Chapter 7

Około trzeciej w nocy niebo nad Hogwartem zasnuły burzowe chmury. Zaraz potem zerwał się wicher, który strącił z drzew ostatnie kolorowe liście i uderzył w mury zamku, jęcząc żałośnie w wykuszach okiennych.

A potem zaczęło padać.

Harry, który nie zmrużył oka przez resztę nocy, wsłuchiwał się w szum deszczu ze wzrokiem wbitym w przestrzeń. O piątej, gdy w dormitorium nieco pojaśniało, odrzucił kołdrę i drżąc lekko z zimna, podszedł do okna. Jak okiem sięgnąć, wszędzie było szaro, a pionowa ściana deszczu nie pozwalała nawet dojrzeć błoni.

Ubrał się pospiesznie i poszedł do łazienki. Przekrwionymi z niewyspania oczami spojrzał w lustro. Wyglądał tak, jak się czuł, a może nawet gorzej. Z rezygnacją ochlapał twarz i przeczesał sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy. Blada cera i ciemne kręgi pod oczami nadawały mu wygląd chorego. Splunął do umywalki i pobieżnie umył zęby, starając się pozbyć kwaśnego, nieprzyjemnego posmaku w ustach.

Gdy reszta dormitorium zaczęła się budzić, Harry był już całkowicie ubrany i siedział na łóżku, z ponurą miną przerzucając strony podręcznika do transmutacji.

- O mamo, co za pogoda! – jęknął Dean, z niechęcią zwlekając się z łóżka. – O, cześć, Harry, już nie śpisz?

Nastąpił zwyczajowy rytuał ustawiania się w kolejce do łazienki, poszukiwanie czystej koszuli i skarpetek, wyciąganie butów spod łóżka, staranne wiązanie krawatów, a wszystko to w wyjątkowo ślimaczym tempie i przy akompaniamencie ziewania. Paskudna pogoda miała najwyraźniej wpływ na wszystkich, gdyż piątka Gryfonów zeszła na śniadanie z wyjątkowo skwaszonymi minami, prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiając.

Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, mając wrażenie, jakby wszystkie dochodzące go odgłosy – szczękanie sztućców i talerzy, rozmowy, stukot butów na kamiennej posadzce – były przytłumione. Nawet świece jakby przygasły. Sącząca się przez zimne, zamkowe mury wilgoć była ohydna. Wraz z Ronem zajęli miejsca po obu stronach Hermiony i jednocześnie sięgnęli po ten sam dzbanek kawy.

- Harry, wyglądasz okropnie – powiedziała Hermiona, czekając, aż chłopcy się obsłużą i odbierając dzbanek od Rona.

- Nie wyspałem się – mruknął Harry, z rozkoszą przełykając gorącą, aromatyczną kawę.

- To pewnie przez tę aurę – Hermiona masowała sobie prawą skroń i z niechęcią spoglądała na stojący przed nią talerz. – Mnie od rana boli głowa, aż mi niedobrze. Uff, nawet ta owsianka mnie odrzuca. Po śniadaniu chyba wrócę do dormitorium i wezmę parę kropli eliksiru…

Harry słuchał jej monologu jednym uchem, zastanawiając się, jak i kiedy ma zagadnąć Dumbledore'a. Nie wypadało przerywać mu posiłku, poza tym nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi całej szkoły, podchodząc do stołu nauczycielskiego w trakcie śniadania. Będzie więc musiał czekać, aż Dumbledore wstanie. Zerknął na stół nauczycielski i nagle osłupiał. Krzesło dyrektora było puste.

- Gdzie jest Dumbledore? – wyrwało mu się.

- Nie ma go? – Ron oderwał się na moment od bekonu. – O, faktycznie.

Stwierdziwszy ten oczywisty fakt, wrócił do jedzenia, nie wiedząc, że żołądek Harry'ego wywija właśnie koziołka ze zdenerwowania.

- Dyrektora nie ma – Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, sunący głównym przejściem, dosłyszał pytanie Gryfona i zawisł w powietrzu tuż za jego plecami. – Wyjechał w piątek wieczorem, a towarzyszył mu minister magii. Ważne sprawy państwowe, jak mniemam. W tych niespokojnych cza...

- Czy wiesz, kiedy wróci? – serce Harry'ego łomotało jak po szybkim biegu.

Prawie Bezgłowy Nick spojrzał na niego z ukosa, zirytowany tym, że przerwano mu w pół słowa.

- Nie – odparł wyniośle i odfrunął.

- Pięknie! – warknęła Hermiona, odsuwając na bok na wpół zjedzoną owsiankę. – Czy wy zawsze musicie być tak nietaktowni?

Harry zerwał się z miejsca, chwycił dwa tosty i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, czując, że na usta ciśnie mu się wyjątkowo nieparlamentarna odzywka.

x x x x x

- Fede?

Stukot jej obcasów, odbijający się echem od ścian korytarza, ucichł. Ich właścicielka zatrzymała się w pół kroku i odwróciła, mierząc Severusa niezbyt zainteresowanym spojrzeniem.

- Za kwadrans mam pierwsze zajęcia – westchnęła. – Czy to nie może pocze…?

- To zajmie tylko chwilę.

Z wahaniem skinęła głową i oboje skręcili w jeden z bocznych korytarzy. Fede podeszła do okiennego wykusza i oparła się plecami o parapet.

- Jeśli chcesz mi zrobić awanturę, to nie teraz. Jestem zbyt zmęczona, aby się kłócić – powiedziała.

Nie dostrzegał tego w półmroku korytarza, ale teraz, gdy stała bliżej szyby, zauważył, że mówiła prawdę. Jej twarz o ciemnej karnacji była teraz dość blada, a pod brązowymi, podkreślonymi starannym makijażem oczami rysowały się cienie. Przedzierające się przez warstwę deszczu promienie słońca uwydatniły drobne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i ust, których nie były w stanie zatuszować najbardziej skomplikowane urodowe sztuczki. Przyszło mu na myśl, że po raz pierwszy Fede wygląda na swój wiek.

- Severusie…

Zamrugał i uświadomił sobie, że właśnie studiował każdy szczegół jej twarzy. Poczuł się tak, jakby przyłapała go na braku samokontroli, a tego bardzo nie lubił. Toteż jego głos zabrzmiał ostrzej niż planował.

- No to odpłaciłaś mi pięknym za nadobne – rzucił. – Jesteś usatysfakcjonowana?

Od razu zdał sobie sprawę z napastliwego tonu, z jakim wypowiedział te słowa, ale Fede najwyraźniej naprawdę była zbyt zmęczona na kłótnie.

- Usatysfakcjonowana? Nie – wzruszyła ramionami. Zakaszlała, oderwała się od parapetu i podeszła do Severusa, dźgając go palcem w pierś. – Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie. Nie żądam od ciebie Bóg wie czego. Nie chcę cię usidlić, zaobrączkować, nie oczekuję płomiennych wyznań ani deklaracji. Nie suszę ci głowy, abyś zabrał mnie na herbatkę do Hogsmeade i kupił kwiaty. Nie proszę, abyś został na noc i budził mnie co rano czułym pocałunkiem. Odpowiada mi to, że mamy własne życie, mieszkamy osobno i z niczego się sobie nie tłumaczymy. To, co ci zaproponowałam, a z czego tak chętnie skorzystałeś, jest chyba jasne. Chcę spędzić trochę czasu w twoim towarzystwie, rozmawiać, uprawiać zdrowy, przyjemny seks. Spotykać się wtedy, kiedy oboje mamy czas i ochotę. Nie zamierzam cię zmieniać ani doszukiwać się w tobie na siłę ukrytych gdzieś głęboko pokładów romantyzmu. Nie przeszkadza mi twój ironiczny i sarkastyczny stosunek do świata, nie rażą mnie twoje złośliwości, bo uwielbiam słowne dżudo…

- Fede, ja…

- … ale wyjaśnijmy sobie jedną rzecz. Wprost i bez owijania w bawełnę zaproponowałam ci seks, z czego powinieneś się cieszyć, bo większość kobiet czekałaby na twój ruch, strzelając do ciebie oczami, flirtując i zachowując się jak marcowe kotki. Ja wykonałam pierwszy krok, ułatwiłam ci sprawę i postawiłam sprawę jasno. Nie znaczy to, że pozwolę ci się obrażać i dam się traktować jak zwykła dziwka. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak mało od ciebie oczekuję, sądzę, że mam prawo wymagać przynajmniej odrobiny SZACUNKU. A ty zakończyłeś naszą pierwszą wspólna noc w taki sposób, jakby chciał się na mnie wyżyć. Trafiłeś więc pod zły adres, bo takie numery ze mną nie przejdą. Drwij, ironizuj, ale nie schodź poniżej pewnego poziomu. Należała ci się nauczka i podejrzewam, że teraz rozumiesz, jak to jest, kiedy najpierw ktoś cię rozpala, a następnie daje kopniaka. Jesteśmy więc kwita, Severusie. Jeden-jeden. Pytanie tylko, co dalej – głos Fede zabrzmiał nieco chrypliwie. – Czy cieszymy się wzajemnie swoim towarzystwem i spędzamy mile czas w łóżku jak dwoje dorosłych ludzi, czy też czujesz się urażony na tyle, że ogłaszamy koniec znajomości i od tej pory zaczynają nas łączyć tylko formalne stosunki?

Severus wziął głęboki oddech. Wyglądało na to, że Fede jeszcze go nie skreśliła i dawała mu właśnie kolejną szansę. Nie, nie jemu. Im. Pod wpływem impulsu zrobił krok w jej stronę. Fede uczyniła dokładnie to samo i Severus nagle spostrzegł, że jej broda dotyka jego ramienia. Przez ułamek sekundy stali w bezruchu. Po chwili Mistrz Eliksirów powoli, jakby z namysłem, wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na karku Fede. Poczuł bijące od jej skóry gorąco, a w chwilę potem opierający się na jego ramieniu policzek. Wsunął palce w bujne, brązowe włosy, nie dbając o to, że potarga schludne uczesanie. Fede oddychała szybko, przez nos, dmuchając mu prosto na szyję, czego bardzo nie lubił, a co mu teraz – o dziwo – nie przeszkadzało mu. Mało tego, sprawiało dziwną przyjemność. Przytulona do niego Fede wydawała się być teraz wyjątkowo krucha. Jej włosy pachniały migdałową Ulizanną.

- Jesteś cała rozpalona – mruknął Severus, muskając dłonią ciepły, kobiecy policzek.

- Źle spałam – odpowiedziała cicho Fede, nie zmieniając pozycji i nie próbując się wydobyć z jego objęć (nie wiedział, kiedy objął ją w pasie drugą ręką i przyciągnął do siebie). – To chyba przez tę pogodę. Ten deszcz mnie dobija, jestem wykończona.

- Masz lekką temperaturę – powiedział Severus. – Nie czujesz się źle z powodu pogody, po prostu się przeziębiłaś.

- Przed śniadaniem brałam aspirynę…

- Te twoje mugolskie środki – żachnął się Mistrz Eliksirów. – Przygotuję ci coś lepszego, po czym od razu lepiej się poczujesz. Nie, żaden Eliksir Pieprzowy, coś działającego znacznie szybciej i bez efektów ubocznych w postaci dymiących uszu.

Fede delikatnie pociągnęła Severusa za włosy.

- I zapewne przyniesiesz mi osobiście ten cudowny specyfik, punkt jedenasta wieczorem? – nie mogła się powstrzymać, aby go nie podrażnić.

- Bynajmniej – odparł wyniośle Severus. – Przygotuję go między zajęciami i dam ci podczas lunchu.

- Aha… - głos Fede nie zdradzał wielkiego entuzjazmu.

Severus nachylił się do jej ucha.

- Koło jedenastej wieczorem wpadnę, aby zobaczyć, czy eliksir poskutkował. No wiesz, skutki uboczne…

Poczuł usta Fede na policzku i podziękował w duchu Merlinowi za niebywałą wprost ilość bocznych i rzadko uczęszczanych korytarzy w Hogwarcie.

x x x x x

To nie był jego najlepszy trening. Szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętał, kiedy szło mu tak kiepsko, jak dzisiaj.

Harry ze znużeniem omiatał wzrokiem boisko, wypatrując znicza. Oczy piekły go z niewyspania, co chwila przecierał je wierzchem dłoni, a silny wiatr powodował łzawienie. Ze zmęczenia nie mógł się skoncentrować i chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd dosiadł miotły, miał ochotę jak najszybciej z niej zsiąść.

A ona właśnie dziś musiała przyjść na trening. Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj? Podczas treningów Quidditcha uczniowie innych domów mieli oczywiście wstęp na trybuny, co pozwalało nie tylko popatrzeć na grę znajomych czy przyjaciół, ale również podejrzeć taktykę i styl gry przeciwnika. Tylko, że Cho nigdy wcześniej nie przychodziła, gdy trenowali Gryfoni. A teraz siedziała na jednej z wyższych trybun wraz ze swoją kędzierzawą przyjaciółką. Nawet z dużej odległości Harry rozpoznał czarne, związane w kucyka włosy Cho. Dostrzegł, jak uważnie obserwuje boisko. I, o ile wzrok go nie mylił, jej spojrzenie wędrowało głównie w _jego_ kierunku.

Każdego innego dnia ucieszyłoby go to tak, że ze szczęścia gotów byłby wywinąć koziołka w powietrzu. Ale teraz, kiedy nie był nawet pewny, czy dostrzegłby znicza, gdyby ten wylądował mu na nosie…

- POTTER!!!

Wrzask Angeliny momentalnie wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Kapitan drużyny Gryffindoru podleciała do niego z wyrazem wściekłości na twarzy. Wyglądała tak, jakby miała zamiar zrzucić go z miotły.

- Grasz czy śnisz na jawie?! – huknęła. – Do cholery, znicz przeleciał ci właśnie nad głową, a ty się nawet nie rozejrzałeś!!!

Harry zamrugał, czując, jak na jego policzki wypływa fala gorąca. Był pewien, że cała publiczność, łącznie z Cho, słyszała każde słowo Angeliny.

- Zacznij patrzeć na to, co się wokół ciebie dzieje! – warknęła Angelina i odleciała, zawracając tak gwałtownie, że uderzyła Harry'ego warkoczem. Czując, jak rumieniec spełza mu powoli z twarzy, chłopak wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, z postanowieniem, że nieważne, jak jest zmęczony, ale dotrwa z honorem do końca treningu.

Gdy w kilka minut później zręcznie zanurkował, chwytając znicza, poczuł, że się zrehabilitował. Oklaski dobiegające z trybun (Cho również klaskała) podniosły go nieco na duchu i dodały animuszu. Już nie odczuwał senności. Zatoczył zgrabne koło wokół jednej z pętli i znów uniósł się wyżej, aby mieć jak najlepszy widok na boisko.

Euforia po złapaniu znicza była jednak krótkotrwała i gdy w kwadrans później Angelina zarządziła koniec treningu, Harry przyjął to z wielką ulgą. Wylądował na ziemi prosto w błoto, potknął się i omal nie upadł na twarz. Zaklął cicho ze złości i poszukał wzrokiem Rona. Gryfoński obrońca wylądował kilka metrów od niego i natychmiast wdał się w rozmowę z Angeliną, która wydawała się być bardzo zadowolona.

Nic dziwnego. Ron na początku bronił dość drętwo, ale wkrótce nabrał animuszu i zaprezentował kilkanaście naprawdę dobrych obron. Harry mu nie zazdrościł, o nie, cieszył się, że przyjaciel zrehabilitował się po wpadkach z ostatniego meczu. Był po prostu niezadowolony z własnej, żałosnej gry.

Zaczął schodzić z boiska, z trudem stawiając kroki w lepkiej, błotnistej mazi. Uniósł wzrok i popatrzył na trybuny. Widzowie zaczynali się powoli rozchodzić. Dostrzegł, że Cho również opuszcza trybuny wraz z przyjaciółką. W pewnym momencie ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej. Cho uśmiechnęła się do niego, coś zawołała – nie dosłyszał co, gdyż była zbyt daleko – i zaczęła schodzić po schodkach. Harry natychmiast zwolnił i w tym momencie dogonił go Ron.

- To jak, do szatni? – spytał.

Harry zawahał się. Cho właśnie zeszła na ziemię i szła w jego kierunku. Kędzierzawa przyjaciółka podążała za nią krok w krok.

- Ahaaa… – powiedział Ron i uśmiechnął się znacząco. – To ja idę. Widzimy się później.

Harry skinął głową, zadowolony z obrotu sprawy i taktu przyjaciela. Nerwowo przeczesał dłonią potargane włosy i uśmiechnął się do Cho, czując, że usta zastygają mu w nienaturalnym grymasie.

- Cześć – powiedział. Czuł, że głos z trudem wydobywa mu się z gardła.

- Hej – Cho również się uśmiechała, ale zupełnie swobodnie. Miała lekko zarumienione policzki i błyszczące oczy. Harry patrzył na nią z zachwytem. – Widzę, że ostro trenujecie. Kolejny mecz macie dopiero w lutym, prawda?

- Eee… tak.

_Co ty wyrabiasz, idioto!_ pomyślał z rozpaczą Harry. _Powiedz coś, no, powiedz!_

Wziął głęboki oddech i wypalił z desperacją: - Wracasz do zamku? Bo ja tak. Jeśli chcesz, możemy pójść razem…

_No pięknie. Genialna odzywka. Teraz obejrzę sobie plecy Cho, która odwróci się, odejdzie i przestanie zawracać sobie głowę matołkiem, który nie potrafi inteligentnie zagadnąć dziew…_

- Bardzo chętnie – uśmiechnęła się Cho. – Marietto, zobaczymy się w dormitorium, dobrze? Chodźmy, Harry. Ojej, na tej ścieżce pełno jest błota. Może pójdziemy okrężną drogą, koło jeziora? Tam jest znacznie bardziej sucho…

Lekko ogłupiały i niedowierzający własnemu szczęściu Harry skinął głową i oboje ruszyli w lewo, kierując się mniej uczęszczaną, wąską ścieżką w kierunku zamku. Serce chłopca skakało ze szczęścia.

Szli wolno, nie spiesząc się i nie rozmawiając. Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak cudownie jest iść razem z Cho i nic nie mówić. Panujące między nimi milczenie nie miało nic wspólnego z niezręczną ciszą, kiedy każdy z rozmówców zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wypadałoby się odezwać, a potem rozpaczliwie rzuca jakąś banalną uwagę. Było wręcz przeciwnie. Zupełnie, jakby cisza zbliżała ich do siebie. Chyba po raz pierwszy Harry czuł się zupełnie swobodny w towarzystwie Cho. Było to tak wspaniałe uczucie, że odetchnął pełną piersią i uśmiechnął się.

- Spójrz, jaki ładny widok – odezwała się Cho.

Byli już prawie przy jeziorze. Zachodzące słońce przypominało ognistą, czerwoną kulę, malującą na niebie różnobarwne esy-floresy. Zatrzymali się i patrzyli, jak powoli chowa się za horyzontem. Harry po raz pierwszy naprawdę podziwiał zachód słońca. Widział to zjawisko wiele razy, ale nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że obserwowanie go może mu sprawić tyle przyjemności. Wielobarwne niebo przechodziło powoli w granat, a gdy odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w prawo, dostrzegł wyłaniający się zza zamkowych wież blady księżyc.

Cho podążyła za jego wzrokiem.

- Słońce i księżyc razem – roześmiała się. – To zabawne, ale czytałam kiedyś opowiadanie o dwojgu ludziach, którzy byli do siebie zupełnie niepodobni. Mieli odmienne charaktery, upodobania, po prostu różnili się od siebie we wszystkim. Autor stwierdził, że są jak słońce i księżyc, gdyż krążą po dwóch oddzielnych orbitach i dlatego ich drogi nigdy się ze sobą nie przetną. Osioł z tego pisarza. Chyba nigdy nie patrzył w niebo…

- I chyba nigdy nie uczył się astronomii – palnął Harry. – To księżyc krąży po orbicie, nie słońce.

_Co ja robię, wygłaszam wykład?_ przeraził się, uświadamiając sobie, jak drętwo musiało to zabrzmieć. Ku jego zdumieniu, Cho roześmiała się głośno. Harry nie bardzo rozumiał, co w jego wypowiedzi ją rozbawiło, ale świadomość, że Cho uważa go za dowcipnego rozmówcę, podniosła go na duchu. Nagle całe jego zdenerwowanie prysło jak bańka mydlana i również zaczął się śmiać. To było wspaniałe uczucie, stać razem z Cho i zanosić się od śmiechu. Październikowy, wilgotny wieczór wydał mu się nagle wyjątkowo piękny.

- Chyba poszukam tej książki i napiszę list do jej autora – chichotała Cho. – I podpiszę się jako „oburzona Auriga Sinistra, wykładowca astronomii, która stwierdza, że szanowny autor jest niedouczonym osłem"…

Oczy łzawiły jej ze śmiechu. Harry otworzył usta, aby dodać „…oraz równie oburzony profesor Severus Snape, który na astronomii wprawdzie zna się, jak kura na pieprzu, ale nie mógł przepuścić okazji, by kogoś skrytykować" – i w tym momencie zaczął ziewać. Nie był w stanie się powstrzymać, a co gorsze, nie mógł również przestać. Wpatrywał się w Cho przerażonym wzrokiem, ziewając tak szeroko, że mógłby ją połknąć.

Twarz dziewczyny skamieniała, a uśmiech zniknął jak zdmuchnięty. Cofnęła się o krok, a jej nozdrza zadrgały.

- Och – powiedziała tonem, od którego powiało Grenlandią. – Przepraszam. Najwyraźniej nudzi cię moja gadanina.

- Nie! – krzyknął Harry, któremu udało się opanować nagły atak ziewania, ale chyba o kilka sekund za późno. Cho sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała ochotę go uderzyć. – To nie dlatego ziewam, że mnie nudzisz! Wręcz przeciwnie! Po prostu nie spałem przez pół nocy, jestem wykończony!

- Ależ oczywiście – głos Cho nadal zdradzał urazę. Harry czuł, że uznała jego słowa za zwykły wykręt i poczuł przypływ irytacji. _Nikogo nie zabiłem, do diabła, tylko ziewnąłem! Głupio wyszło, ale zdarza się! _Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się opanować i zachować spokój. Czuł, że jeśli nie wyjaśni jak najszybciej tego idiotycznego nieporozumienia, to później… może nie być żadnego później.

- Posłuchaj, Cho. Nie spałem przez pół nocy. Miałem jakiś koszmar, obudziłem się i nie mogłem zmrużyć oka. Jak mi nie wierzysz, spytaj Rona albo Neville'a. Ledwo żyję ze zmęczenia, podczas treningu przysypiałem na miotle i z tego wszystkiego nie zauważyłem znicza, którego miałem prawie na nosie. Wiem, że głupio wyszło, ale mówię prawdę. Po prostu ostatnio bardzo źle sypiam.

Cho zamrugała.

- I taki niewyspany wsiadłeś na miotłę? – spytała z przerażeniem. Po Grenlandii nie pozostało nawet śladu. – Na Merlina, przecież mogłeś spaść! Mogłeś oberwać tłuczkiem, którego nawet byś nie zauważył!

Nagle wszystko wróciło do normy i znów rozmawiali ze sobą po przyjacielsku.

- Myślałem, że świeże powietrze i adrenalina trochę mnie ocucą – przyznał Harry, przecierając oczy wierzchem dłoni. – Pomyliłem się. Nieważne. Dzisiaj spróbuję położyć się wcześniej, może to coś da…

Nie przyznał się, jakiego rodzaju koszmary go dręczyły. Nie był na to jeszcze gotowy. Cho zbliżyła się do niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Pod wpływem jej dotyku przez ciało Harry'ego przebiegł dreszcz.

- Nie możesz grać, nie dosypiając.

- Przecież nie zrezygnuję z Quidditcha.

- Ale ja nie mówię, abyś rezygnował. Idź do pani Pomfrey po Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Brałyśmy go z dziewczynami w czasie zeszłorocznej przedegzaminacyjnej nerwówki, kiedy z nadmiaru nauki i przemęczenia nie mogłyśmy spać.

Eliksir Słodkiego Snu? Harry kojarzył, że Snape wspominał coś na temat jego właściwości, kiedy warzyli go podczas jednych z zajęć, ale co to było? Coś dość istotnego, ale nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć.

- To bardzo skuteczny środek – Cho nie odrywała dłoni od ramienia Harry'ego. – Bierzesz tylko odrobinę, wkrótce zasypiasz, nie masz żadnych snów i budzisz się wypoczęty. Jedna noc z tym eliksirem i wysypiasz się za cały tydzień.

- Żadnych snów? – Harry poczuł przyspieszone bicie serca.

- Absolutnie żadnych.

Odrobina eliksiru i będzie kładł się do łóżka bez obawy, że znowu zobaczy ten upiorny korytarz. A kiedy wróci Dumbledore, poprosi go o pomoc i wszystko wróci do normy. Zero koszmarów, nerwów, obaw. Dumbledore będzie wiedział, jak mu pomóc. Harry poczuł, że ogarnia go uczucie szczęścia. Wydał z siebie okrzyk radości, wyrzucając przy tym pięść w górę. Cho przyglądała mu się z niepewnym uśmiechem, który zdradzał, że nie bardzo rozumie, co go tak cieszy.

- Ale z ciebie wariat – powiedziała.

- A ty jesteś genialna! – Harry chwycił Cho wpół lewą ręką, zakręcił się z nią dokoła własnej osi, a następnie pod wpływem impulsu pocałował w policzek.

_O... co ja zro... o rany... ja ją pocało..._

Oboje zamarli bez ruchu. Harry był tak oszołomiony tym, co właśnie zaszło, że skamieniał. Trzymał Cho wpół, jej ręce obejmowały jego ramiona, a twarz dziewczyny znajdowała się tak blisko, że widział wyraźnie drobne piegi na jej nosie i ogromne, ciemne jak dwa węgle oczy. Patrzyła na niego bez słowa i Harry nie wiedział, czy jest wściekła, czy zadowolona.

- Harry... – glos Cho był bardzo cichy.

Poczuł, jak drobna, dziewczęca dłoń dotyka jego policzka. Palce Cho były ciepłe i bardzo delikatne. Przymknęła oczy i rozchyliła usta, a jej twarz niemal dotykała jego własnej. Delikatny zapach trawy cytrynowej musnął nozdrza chłopaka. Perfumy. Jej perfumy. Tak delikatne, subtelne i łagodne, jak...

Jak ona sama.

Nie wiedział, które z nich pierwsze dotknęło ust tego drugiego. Ale to nie było ważne. Błyskawica poleciała na ziemię, wprost w kępę ostu, a Harry obejmował Cho w pasie i całował, bardziej z pasją, niż wprawą. To ona dała mu delikatnie znak, aby nieco zwolnił, a potem wsunęła mu język do ust, powodując, że Harry aż zadrżał. Nigdy wcześniej z nikim tak się nie całował – w ogóle się wcześniej nie całował – ale gdy to sobie wyobrażał, podejrzewał, że może być właśnie tak. Nie, pomyłka. Tego, co czuł w tej chwili, nie był w stanie nawet sobie wyobrazić.

x x x x x

Wrócili do zamku, trzymając się za ręce. Palce Harry'ego oplatały drobną dłoń Cho, jakby w obawie, że gdy tylko ją puści, dziewczyna zniknie i wszystko, co się wydarzyło, okaże się tylko snem.

Nie puścił jej nawet wtedy, gdy weszli do zamku głównym wejściem. Nie dbał o to, czy ktoś ich zobaczy. On, który zawsze czerwienił się na myśl o Cho, a stojąc przed nią twarzą w twarz, zapominał języka w gębie i bełkotał coś nieporadnie, teraz czuł, że trzymanie się za ręce było czymś tak naturalnym, jak oddychanie. Nie było tu miejsca na wstyd czy zażenowanie.

Zatrzymali się u podnóża schodów.

- Muszę iść do szatni i się przebrać – powiedział Harry. – Nie obrazisz się, jeśli nie odprowadzę cię do wieży Ravenclawu?

- Jakoś trafię – uśmiechnęła się Cho. – Zobaczymy się na kolacji?

Harry skinął głową. Wymienili jeszcze jeden pospieszny pocałunek, po czym Cho zaczęła wspinać się po schodach, co chwila odwracając głowę i machając do niego. Harry poczekał, aż dziewczyna zniknie z jego pola widzenia, a następnie przymknął oczy i błogo się uśmiechnął. Serce łomotało mu jak po szaleńczym biegu.

- Co ty robisz, Potter?

Zimny, znienawidzony głos wyrwał go z błogiego odrętwienia. Harry poczuł, że mięśnie napinają mu się ze złości. Odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w oczy stojącego za nim Severusa Snape'a.

- Stoję – wypalił z głupia frant.

Snape wykrzywił wargi w grymasie szyderstwa.

- Minus dziesięć punktów za bezczelność, Potter – warknął. – Widzę doskonale, że stoisz i wbijasz wzrok w swoją _ukochaną_, która właśnie odeszła.

Jak widzisz, to po co pytasz? Harry zacisnął pięści i choć aż nim trzęsło ze złości, postanowił, że nie da się sprowokować. Snape'owi tylko o to chodziło.

- Nie rozumiem, panie profesorze – starał się mówić tak grzecznym tonem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć.

- To dla mnie żadna nowina, że jak zwykle czegoś nie rozumiesz – Snape uśmiechnął się z ironią. – Może więc sprecyzuję moje pytanie, tak, żeby taki tępak jak ty był w stanie je pojąć. Masz na sobie strój do Quidditcha. Zawodnicy po zejściu z boiska mają obowiązek udać się do szatni i przebrać. Do tego służy boczne wejście. Czy będziesz łaskaw mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego zamiast pójść razem z innymi, wchodzisz do Hogwartu głównym wejściem, wnosząc tu piach i błoto?

Harry opuścił wzrok. Z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że w miarę czysta jak na tę pogodę posadzka upstrzona była błotnistymi śladami jego butów.

- Ja... eee...

- Natychmiast do szatni – rozkazał Snape krótko. – I nie korytarzami. Nie będziesz świnił po całym zamku.

Harry bez słowa wyszedł na dwór i zirytowany obszedł połowę Hogwartu, zanim doszedł do szatni. Przebieralnia była już pusta, zbliżała się bowiem pora kolacji. Pospiesznie zrzucił zabłocony strój i buty i założył codzienne ubranie. Wiążąc tenisówki starał się uspokoić. Spotkanie ze Snapem rozdrażniło go tak bardzo, że wcześniejsza radość ze spotkania z Cho wyparowała.

Harry oparł głowę o kamienną ścianę. Dotyk zimnych kamieni na jego czole pozwolił mu uspokoić rozbiegane myśli i przyniósł nadspodziewaną ulgę.

x x x x x

Po kolacji odprowadził Cho do wieży Ravenclawu i tam się pożegnali. Bez najmniejszej żenady pocałowali się na oczach sporej grupki Krukonów oraz pani Sprout, po czym Harry udał się pospiesznie do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Już od progu poczuł zapach ziół i apteki. Dwa łóżka przy oknie były zajęte przez parę trzecioklasistek z Hufflepuffu, które, jak głosiła plotka, próbowały na własną rękę powiększyć sobie usta, co nie mogło dobrze się skończyć. Na widok wchodzącego chłopaka obie dziewczyny wydały chóralny, zdławiony okrzyk i podciągnęły kołdry aż pod oczy. Harry skinął im głową i przeszedł na drugi koniec sali, gdzie znajdował się gabinet pielęgniarki.

Pani Pomfrey pisała coś zawzięcie, siedząc za biurkiem, na którym piętrzyły się stosy ksiąg i pergaminów. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi uniosła głowę. Wyglądała na zdziwioną. Jej dłoń zawisła na moment w powietrzu, a z końca pióra spłynęła pokaźna kropla atramentu.

- Potter? Coś się stało?

- Pani Pomfrey, chciałem zapytać, czy mogłaby mi pani dać trochę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu.

Brwi pielęgniarki uniosły się tak wysoko, że niemal zniknęły pod białym czepkiem. Harry pomyślał, że chyba zbyt szybko przeszedł do rzeczy.

- Eliksir Słodkiego Snu? – powtórzyła. – Potter, to jest eliksir, a nie cukierki. Nie rozdaję go na prawo i lewo tylko dlatego, bo uczeń o to poprosi.

- Wiem, pani Pomfrey – odparł Harry ugodowo. Postanowił, że nie wyjdzie stąd bez eliksiru, choćby miał się włamać do zapasów szpitalnych. _Pod warunkiem,_ że_ wiedziałby, gdzie szukać_. – Ale ostatnio bardzo źle sypiam. Od kilku nocy prawie wcale. To znaczy zasypiam, potem śnią mi się koszmary, budzę się w środku nocy i nie mogę zasnąć aż do rana. Ja się zaraz wykończę.

Nie spuszczał wzroku z pani Pomfrey, wiedząc, że jego podkrążone i zaczerwienione oczy mówią same za siebie. Przybrał przy tym nieszczęśliwą minę, wiedząc, że pielęgniarka, choć zazwyczaj dość szorstka w obejściu, troszczyła się o swoich młodych pacjentów z wręcz macierzyńską czułością.

- No tak – głos pani Pomfrey był dość niepewny. – Rzeczywiście, wyglądasz na przemęczonego. Ale Eliksir Słodkiego Snu to dość silny środek. Powoduje, że zażywająca go osoba zapada w szybki, głęboki sen. Nie jest to standardowy środek nasenny. Zazwyczaj zaleca się go osobom, które na skutek traumatycznych przeżyć dręczą koszmary, gdyż eliksir ten gwarantuje całkowity brak marzeń sennych. Jednak, o ile twoje sny nie są wynikiem jakichś wspomnień i zdarzeń z przeszłości, proponowałabym coś lżejszego, na bazie wyciągów ziołowych. Na przykład pastylki na bazie melisy i...

- Śni mi się śmierć Cedrika Diggory'ego – wypalił Harry

Pani Pomfrey wydała z siebie krótki okrzyk i zatkała dłonią usta. Harry wpatrywał się w nią osłupiałym wzrokiem, przerażony tym, co powiedział. Nie chciał okłamywać pani Pomfrey, chciał ją uprosić, aby dała mu Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Ale skoro już to powiedział, a nie zamierzał wyjść bez eliksiru...

- Cały czas śni mi się ta sama scena – wymamrotał i przełknął ślinę. – Zielony promień, krzyk i jego martwe ciało, leżące na trawie cmentarza.

W oczach pielęgniarki zabłysły łzy. Harry poczuł nagle ogromny wstyd. Wiedział, że był zdesperowany, ale żeby aż do tego stopnia? Tego się po sobie nie spodziewał.

- No tak... – pani Pomfrey pociągnęła nosem, usiłując się opanować. – Rozumiem. To musi być dla ciebie rzeczywiście straszne...

Podeszła do masywnej szafy z solidnym zamknięciem i otworzyła ją jednym machnięciem różdżki. Harry dostrzegł setki fiolek i flakoników różnej wielkości. Poczuł intensywny zapach, który nieodmiennie kojarzył mu się ze szpitalem i zmarszczył nos. Po chwili pani Pomfrey znalazła to, czego szukała.

- Dam ci ten eliksir – oświadczyła nieco roztrzęsionym głosem, zamykając szafę. – Musisz jednak bardzo uważać z dawkowaniem. To nie jest łagodny, ziołowy lek. Proszę – wetknęła Harry'emu fiolkę w dłoń. Fiolka była malutka, na długość jednej czwartej palca, wypełniona ciemnozielonym płynem. – Teraz słuchaj uważnie, Potter. Standardowa dawka to jedna kropla. Czasami dwie, ale to zależy od wzrostu, masy i budowy ciała. Sądząc po twojej posturze, jedna kropla wystarczy ci w zupełności. Eliksir ma dość nieprzyjemny zapach, ale jest bez smaku. Bierzesz jedną kroplę na łyżeczkę i połykasz, bez popijania. Nie wolno ci też dodać go do wody, soku czy innego napoju.

Harry skinął głową.

- Eliksir działa w przeciągu kilku minut, dlatego weź go dopiero wtedy, kiedy będziesz już w łóżku. Ma też działanie napotne, choć to akurat skutek uboczny, dlatego ubierz się ciepło i nie otwieraj okna do snu. Teraz najważniejsze. Oprócz nadmiernego pocenia się, mogą wystąpić takie objawy jak nudności, zawroty głowy oraz nagła senność w ciągu dnia. Zwykle dzieje się tak, gdy ktoś zażyje zbyt dużą dawkę, ale czasem zdarza się to i przy prawidłowym dawkowaniu. Są osoby, które zwyczajnie nie tolerują nawet najmniejszej dawki tego preparatu. Dlatego zalecam dużą ostrożność. Jeśli będziesz się źle czuł, natychmiast odstaw eliksir i przyjdź do mnie.

- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho Harry. – Będę bardzo uważał.

- I weź pod uwagę, że eliksir zapewnia sen nawet do dziesięciu godzin. Różnie to bywa, czasem jest ich siedem lub osiem, ale na wszelki wypadek oblicz, o której powinieneś jutro wstać i odejmij od tego, powiedzmy, dziesięć i pół godziny. Możesz potrzebować kilku minut na to, aby się dobudzić.

Harry jeszcze raz podziękował, zapewnił, że będzie bardzo uważał, po czym opuścił skrzydło szpitalne z ukrytą w kieszeni fiolką i płonącymi ze wstydu policzkami. Osiągnął to, co chciał, ale sposób, w jaki to zrobił oraz okłamanie pani Pomfrey budziło w nim uczucie wstrętu do samego siebie.

x x x x x

Zaczął szykować się do snu wcześniej, niż zazwyczaj, wyjaśniając współlokatorom, że jest bardzo zmęczony. Zgodnie z obietnica daną pani Pomfrey, obliczył godzinę, o której powinien zażyć eliksir. Założył ciepłą piżamę i zaczął się snuć po dormitorium, niemal odliczając minuty do godziny zero.

Wreszcie się położył, zaciągając starannie zasłony łóżka. Usiadł po turecku i wyciągnął spod poduszki owinięty w gryfoński szalik eliksir oraz małą łyżeczkę. Ostrożnie odkorkował fiolkę. W powietrzu rozszedł się zapach tak ohydny, że omal nie zwalił go z łóżka.

- Jasny szlag, co tu tak cuchnie? – ryknął Dean z drugiego końca sypialni. – Który zdjął skarpetki?

Harry zaczął się spieszyć. Trzęsącymi się rękoma zbliżył fiolkę do łyżeczki i ostrożnie przechylił. Ciemnozłota kropla skapnęła na łyżeczkę, a w ślad za nią poleciała druga. Harry się zdenerwował. Dean coraz głośniej i agresywniej poszukiwał sprawcy owej nieprzyjemnej woni. Powinien był iść do łazienki i tam zażyć to łajno (_to nawet cuchnie jak łajno_), ale trudno. W końcu to dwie krople, nie dziesięć. Chłopak zamknął oczy i dzielnie przełknął eliksir, mając nadzieję, że nie zwymiotuje.

O dziwo, eliksir faktycznie nie miał smaku. Harry pospiesznie zakorkował fiolkę, owinął ją w szalik i wcisnąwszy wszystko wraz z łyżeczką pod poduszkę, pospiesznie się położył i z uciechą nasłuchiwał, co się dzieje w dormitorium. Neville z oburzeniem odpierał właśnie podejrzenia o brak higieny. Dean szalał po dormitorium, domagając się otwarcia okna.

_Nie_, pomyślał Harry. _Nie wolno otwierać okna, bo mnie przewieje._

Powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć.

Już? Tak szybko?

Z rozkoszą wtulił się w poduszkę i podciągnął kołdrę pod sama szyję. Ułożył się na boku i zwinął się w kłębek. Głos Deana dobiegał jakby z oddali. Harry ziewnął potężnie, zamknął oczy – i zasnął.

x x x x x

- To mi się nie podoba – mruknęła Dolores Umbridge.

Na twarzy chudego mężczyzny, którego głowa tkwiła w kominku Umbridge, nie było widać ani śladu skruchy.

- Uprzedzałem, że zebranie wszystkich informacji może potrwać nawet kilkanaście tygodni – wyjaśnił gładko. Miał miękki, jedwabisty głos, który powodował przyspieszone bicie serca u wielu kobiet. Efekt ten trwał do momentu, w którym zamiast słuchać, zaczynało się patrzeć na rozmówcę. Gładko ogolona, pociągła twarz o szpiczastym nosie, jasnoniebieskich, jakby wyblakłych oczach w kształcie migdałów i szczeciniastych, krótko ostrzyżonych włosach miała w sobie jakąś lisią chytrość.

- Ale tydzień temu twierdziłeś, że masz już skompletowane prawie wszystkie informacje! – syknęła Umbridge. Filiżanka w różowe wzorki zatrzęsła się niebezpiecznie w jej rękach.

- Na chwilę obecną mogę stwierdzić, że mam już wszystkie informacje, które mogłem zebrać – w oczach mężczyzny zamigotało rozbawienie. – Będę naturalnie szukał dalej, jeśli pani sobie tego życzy. Problem w tym, że wszystko, co do tej pory zebrałem, mam w formie zdjęć, zeznań, aktów, dokumentów, zeznań świadków. Gdybym dostarczył pani wszystkie dowody, miałaby pani nieco trudności z ich odczytaniem. Zamierzałem jak zawsze sporządzić pisemny raport dotyczący każdej z osób, a na potwierdzenie moich słów załączyć odpowiednie dokumenty.

- Hmm... – mruknęła Umbridge, stukając polakierowanymi na perłowy róż paznokciami o poręcz fotela. – Ile czasu zajmie ci sporządzenie pełnego raportu?

- Nie więcej, niż tydzień.

- Tydzień? Fil, zapłacę ekstra, jeśli dostanę raporty na jutro.

Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Na jutro się nie da, w żaden sposób. Na poniedziałek, owszem. Sto galeonów, płatność z góry, ta sama skrytka bankowa.

- Sto galeonów??? – wrzasnęła Umbridge.

- Jeśli nie, raporty będą nie wcześniej niż na piątek. Pani Umbridge, chyba zdaje pani sobie sprawę z istoty problemu. Materiału jest sporo. Dziesięć osób, z których każda, co do jednej, potrafi doskonale zacierać za sobą ślady, to ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, nawet dla mnie. Zwłaszcza, że wszystkie informacje, które zebrałem, są poparte dowodami. Żadnych plotek czy pogłosek. A sto galeonów to dla pani niezbyt wysoka suma.

Po dłuższej chwili Umbridge skinęła głową.

- Zgoda – powiedziała niechętnie. – Jutro będziesz miał swoje pieniądze w skrytce.

Fil zacmokał z uznaniem.

- Konkretnie i rzeczowo. To lubię – roześmiał się chrypliwie. – Zatem pozwoli pani, że się pożegnam. Czeka mnie dość pracowity weekend. A tak przy okazji. Jeśli ministerstwo dostanie informację o nielegalnym użyciu Obliviate na niejakim panu Creightonie z Liverpoolu, radziłbym nie wnikać w to, co się stało i dyskretnie wyciszyć sprawę.

Rozległo się ciche pyknięcie i głowa Fila zniknęła z kominka.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus nie należał do ludzi, którzy okazują emocje, cieszą się albo nie mogą się czegoś doczekać. Perspektywa spędzenia wieczoru z Fede była mu miła, owszem, ale nie wytrąciła go z równowagi. Nie był zakochanym nastolatkiem, który szaleje z nerwów przed spotkaniem z ukochaną i nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca. Toteż po kolacji wrócił do swojego gabinetu i zajął się tym, czym zajmował się zazwyczaj wieczorami – sprawdzaniem prac uczniowskich. Pióro biegało po pergaminach, gdy z ponurą satysfakcją wykreślał poszczególne zdania, dopisywał zjadliwe komentarze i stawiał oceny, uczciwie dopasowane do domu, z którego był autor danej pracy. A wisienką na torcie było najzupełniej sprawiedliwe „T" dla Pottera. Ponury uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Severusa, gdy wreszcie uporał się ze stekiem bzdur, jakie powypisywał ten smarkacz. Odłożył pióro i rozprostowując palce, pomyślał, że wieczór zapowiada się całkiem interesująco. Najpierw wlepił Potterowi najniższą ocenę, a potem, o jedenastej…

Rzucił okiem na stojący na kominku zegar. Dziewiąta osiemnaście.

Severus wstał od biurka i zaczął spacerować po gabinecie. Mimochodem przytknął ucho do zegara (chodził) i sprawdził jego zgodność z tym kieszonkowym, który zawsze nosił przy sobie. Dziewiąta dwadzieścia. Nie to, żeby nie mógł się doczekać, po prostu był punktualny i nie lubił się spóźniać. A ponieważ miał jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, zaczął niespiesznie porządkować gabinet, przeglądając poustawiane na półkach zbiory, notując w myślach, które należy uzupełnić i wyrzucając kilka słoików z przeterminowaną zawartością.

Za minutę jedenasta niespiesznie odstawił słoik z marynowanymi gumochłonami na swoje miejsce. Obciągnął rękawy czarnej koszuli, rzucił okiem na biurko, upewniając się, że różdżka leży na swoim miejscu (w końcu nie szedł na wojnę, a do kochanki), po czym podszedł do kominka i bez chwili wahania przeniósł się do sypialni Fede.

W momencie, kiedy dotknął stopami puszystego, kremowego dywanu, zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak.

Był tu już dwukrotnie. Za każdym razem ogień trzaskał w kominku, oświetlając pokój ciepłym blaskiem. Uśmiechnięta Fede czekała w fotelu, zapraszając go gestem, aby usiadł koło niej. Na stoliku stała butelka Ognistej Whisky i dwie szklanki, a on miał wrażenie, że jest tu najbardziej oczekiwanym gościem.

Dzisiaj ogień w kominku był niemal wygaszony, przez co pomieszczenie spowijał półmrok. Delikatne płomyki pełzały po szczapach drewna, rzucając karykaturalne cienie na ściany i zaciągnięte szczelnie kotary. Severus lekko się wzdrygnął, czując lekki chłód. Stolik był pusty, fotele również. Panującej tu ciszy nie mącił nawet najlżejszy dźwięk.

Severus poczuł, że coś ściska mu gardło. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły mu się w skórę.

_Jej tu nie ma_, pomyślał. _Wykiwała mnie._

Nie wiedział, czy to, co czuje, to zawód, żal czy też furia. Stał przy kominku z zaciśniętymi pięściami, oddychając szybko i nierówno.

_Tego właśnie chciałaś. Abym przyszedł, kiedy tylko na mnie skiniesz. Tego chciałaś, Fede? Jeden-jeden, tak? Czy może dwa do jednego? Ty nie uznajesz remisów, nigdy nie uznawałaś. Zawsze musiałaś być górą. I masz, co chciałaś. Dwa do jednego. Kończysz z pięknym wynikiem, z wygraną. Teraz możesz przejść do, jak to określiłaś? - bardziej formalnych stosunków – z uczuciem satysfakcji. Bawi cię to, suko? Bawi? Z kim się teraz śmiejesz, co? Z kim pijesz swoją whisky? Kogo tej nocy zaprosisz do swojego łóżka?_

Upokorzenie dławiło go niczym knebel. Jakże znajome było to uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu przez lata nauki w Hogwarcie. Do dziś pamiętał każde słowo, każdą scysję czy bójkę, każdy drwiący uśmiech na twarzach Pottera, Blacka i ich oddanych wielbicieli. Później już nikomu na to nie pozwalał. Nikt nie ośmielił się więcej drwić z Severusa Snape'a, a ci, którzy próbowali, dostawali bolesną nauczkę.

Dopiero ona…

Severus zamknął oczy i usiłował się uspokoić, choć ogarnęła go taka pasja, że miał ochotę chwycić fotel i roztrzaskać nim ten pieprzony stolik. Zerwać zasłony, rozwalić kominek, zniszczyć ten wypieszczony, kobiecy spokój sypialni Fede. A przede wszystkim chwycić ją za ten dumny, kurewski kark i mocno nią potrząsnąć. Tak, aby w jej oczach pojawił się strach. Tak, aby nauczyła się nie igrać z ludźmi. Tak, jak powinien to zrobić wiele lat temu, podczas tej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy…

Tak, jak to robił jego ojciec. Podnosił rękę i uderzał w twarz tak mocno, aż z rozciętych warg płynęła krew.

Z ust Severusa wydobył się głuchy jęk. Zimnymi jak lód dłońmi objął twarz i zatoczył się, opierając się plecami o gzyms kominka.

O, Merlinie. Nie był taki, jak jego ojciec. Nigdy, przenigdy, nie podniósłby ręki na Fede. Uderzyć ją? Chwycić za kark? Potrząsnąć? Zrobić jej krzywdę? O nie, nie, nigdy. Była taka drobna i delikatna, że mógłby skręcić jej kark jednym ruchem ręki, jak kurczakowi.

Zamrugał, usiłując się opanować. Jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się już do półmroku sypialni Fede. Severus dostrzegał teraz wyraźnie kontury mebli, zarysy dywanu, ozdobne nogi łóżka stojącego pod przeciwległą ścianą, a także… serce na moment mu zamarło. Pod satynową pościelą wyraźnie rysował się zarys leżącego w łóżku ciała.

_Ona nie… ona nie… ona czekała!_

Ulga, jakiej doznał w tym momencie, była tak silna, że na moment przestał oddychać. A po chwili ogarnął go palący wstyd. Gdyby jeszcze potrafił i pamiętał, jak się to robi, zapłakałby nad sobą, własną podłością i tym, jak nisko upadł. Podczas, gdy on w myślach obrzucał ją najgorszymi wyzwiskami i dyszał nienawiścią, ona na niego czekała. Ale dlaczego niemal wygasiła ogień w kominku? Dlaczego się położyła? Czemu nie odezwała się ani słowem? Przecież musiała go usłyszeć…?

Czyżby spała?

Wzięła od niego lekarstwo w czasie lunchu i od razu je zażyła. Podczas kolacji wyglądała znacznie lepiej, a jej głos wrócił do normalnego, niskiego tonu, pozbawionego śladu chrypki. Wzięła wtedy drugą dawkę eliksiru. Może jednak czuła się trochę gorzej i postanowiła się położyć, a wtedy zasnęła? Severus nadstawił uszu, ale w pokoju panowała absolutna cisza. Fede leżała bez ruchu, cicho i spokojnie. Nie było nawet słychać jej oddechu.

- Fede? – serce zaczęło mu łomotać jak szalone. – Fede, śpisz?

Nadal cisza.

- Fede? – na Merlina, przecież nie mogła go nie słyszeć. Dlaczego ona tak cicho śpi? Eliksir był mocny, ale składniki obliczone proporcjonalne do jej wagi. Nic jej się nie mogło stać. Severus dwoma susami przemierzył pokój i stanął tuż przy jej łóżku. Fede leżała przykryta tak, że widać było tylko jej brązowe włosy, spoczywające na poduszce. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, aby ściągnąć z niej kołdrę i odsłonić twarz, ale jego dłoń zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów od chłodnej, cienkiej satyny. Nadal nie słyszał jej oddechu.

W tym momencie Fede zsunęła nieco kołdrę, odsłaniając twarz aż do brody. Spojrzała na Severusa wielkimi, brązowymi oczami, w których mimo ciemności, można było dostrzec malujące się figlarne iskierki.

- Jak zwykle punktualnie – powiedziała.

Severus wpatrywał się w nią, kompletnie osłupiały. Uśmiechała się jak zawsze, nie mając nawet pojęcia, co on przed chwilą przeżył, najpierw sądząc, że zakpiła sobie z niego, a potem, że coś jej się stało. Wysunęła jedno ramię spod przykrycia i machnęła różdżką. Ogień na kominku zahuczał, a silne, ciepłe światło nagle rozświetliło pokój. Severus na moment spojrzał odruchowo w stronę kominka, a gdy znów odwrócił się do Fede, dostrzegł, że jednym ruchem odrzuca ona przykrycie. Była zupełnie naga, nie licząc wisiorka ze złotym krzyżykiem, który spoczywał teraz na jej prawej piersi. Leżała na prawym boku, bez skrępowania odsłaniając przed nim swoją nagość. Światło ognia nadawało jej skórze ciemnozłoty, ciepły odcień.

Severus bezwiednie przesunął wzrokiem po jej ciele, od ramion, poprzez piersi i płaski brzuch, aż do podbrzusza i ud. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego ciało spina się w skurczu pożądania, a na twarz wypływa gorąco.

- O ile wzrok mnie nie myli, uśmiechasz się – odezwała się Fede, bawiąc się niedbale krzyżykiem i przesuwając dłoń po czubkach piersi. – A przynajmniej unosisz nieco kąciki ust. Czyżby to, co widzisz, było aż tak rozkoszne?

_Niedoczekanie twoje._

- Jak zwykle wyciągasz błędne wnioski – odparował Severus, który zdążył się już opanować. – I widzisz to, co chcesz widzieć. Owszem, uśmiecham się, ale z nieco innego powodu. Mniemam, że czujesz się już doskonale, a czym świadczy twoja mina i twój… hmm, strój. A raczej jego brak. Wiedz zatem, że eliksir, który dzisiaj zażywałaś, jest moim wynalazkiem. To absolutna nowość. Nie znają go nawet magomedycy ze Świętego Munga,a uśmiecham się, gdyż właśnie się upewniłem, że mój eliksir, jak zresztą każdy, który kiedykolwiek uwarzyłem, jest doskonały. Satysfakcja naukowca, moja droga.

- Ach tak? – uśmiech Fede stał się jeszcze słodszy. Wolnym ruchem chwyciła kołdrę i naciągnęła ją na siebie tak, że widać było tylko jej oczy, nos i usta. – W takim razie może usatysfakcjonowany badacz wróci do swojego gabinetu i będzie z lubością przypatrywał się swemu cudownemu wynalazkowi, ciesząc oczy widokiem i dotykiem… fiolki?

Severus nachylił się nad Fede, której oczy błyszczały psotnie, jak u małego dziecka. Chwycił chłodną warstwę satyny i jednym ruchem posłał kołdrę na środek pokoju.

- Może i jestem badaczem, dla którego praca naukowa i zadowolenie z własnych osiągnięć to sprawa priorytetowa. Może i brak mi romantyzmu, przez co nie możesz liczyć ani na kwiaty, ani na herbatki w Hogsmeade. Ale jednego nie możesz mi zarzucić.

- Tak…?

- Nie jestem idiotą.

Fede wyciągnęła ramiona i objęła go za szyję. Severus poddał się jej uściskowi i ze zduszonym westchnięciem opadł na jej nagie ciało. Wyczuł delikatny zapach lawendowego mydła i nieco ostrzejszą woń tytoniu i wiśni. Palce Fede zaczęły mu rozpinać koszulę, podczas gdy on szarpał się z paskiem spodni. Powinien był rozebrać się wcześniej, zamiast kłaść się do łóżka w ubraniu. Koszula wylądowała na podłodze. Drobne, kobiece dłonie przesunęły się po jego klatce piersiowej i zsunęły się najpierw na brzuch, a potem niżej, w kierunku podbrzusza. Severus jęknął, gdy zwinne palce objęły jego nabrzmiałą męskość. Och tak, Merlinie, był gotowy już od dłuższej chwili, ale dotyk palców Fede sprawiał mu rozkosz tak silną, że niemal na granicy bólu. Powstrzymując się, aby nie krzyknąć z podniecenia, zaczął całować szyję leżącej pod nim kobiety, kreśląc na niej wzory koniuszkiem języka. Fede odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, pomrukując niczym zadowolona kotka.

- Myślałam, że wyjdziesz – szepnęła mu do ucha.

- Wyjdę…?

- Kiedy sądziłeś, że mnie nie ma. No wiesz… kiedy tu wszedłeś. Myślałeś, że znowu z ciebie zakpiłam. Tak jak poprzednio…

Severus zesztywniał. Spojrzał Fede w twarz, a ona zerknęła na niego filuternie i – na Merlina, uśmiechnęła się. Tak po prostu.. Leżała pod nim i uśmiechała się głupio, sądząc najwyraźniej, że była to świetny dowcip. Po chwili jednak wyraz rozbawienia zniknął jej z twarzy. Najwyraźniej zorientowała się, że coś jest bardzo nie tak.

- Severusie, coś się stało? Co…?

Puścił ją i usiadł, czując, jak całe podniecenie znika jak za dotknięciem różdżki, a w jego miejsce pojawia się złość. Ona najwyraźniej niczego nie rozumiała. Dla niej była to świetna zabawa, nie pojmowała jednak, co on wtedy czuł.

- Czy coś się stało? – zadrwił. – Fede, może dla odmiany ja ci zadam pytanie. Czy jesteś naprawdę aż tak tępa?

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z urazy. Dźwignęła się na łokciach i również usiadła, oddychając ciężko. Złoty krzyżyk pobłyskiwał między jej drobnymi piersiami.

- Tępa? Tępa? – jej głos wzniósł się nieco i stał się piskliwy, jak zawsze, kiedy była zdenerwowana. – Jak śmiesz mnie obrażać?

- Obrażać, dobre sobie – warknął Severus. – Przyszedłem do ciebie, sądząc, że mnie zapraszasz. Wchodzę i widzę ciemny, pusty pokój. Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy, że zaczynamy wszystko od nowa, tak, jakby nie było tych nieszczęsnych dwóch poprzednich spotkań. A gdy tu wszedłem, sądziłem, że wystawiłaś mnie do wiatru. A ty się uśmiechasz, zupełnie, jakby był to świetny dowcip. Bawiło cię to, Fede? Niezły miałaś ubaw? Bo wyobraź sobie, mi wcale nie było do śmiechu. A twoje przypomnienie, jak zakpiłaś ze mnie ostatnim razem, tym bardziej mnie nie rozbawiło.

Fede otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Severus miał wrażenie, że dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła. Tyle, że jej skruszona mina nie ułagodziła go, a wręcz przeciwnie, rozwścieczyła jeszcze bardziej. W tym momencie miał ochotę mocno nią potrząsnąć, aby zmazać ten głupkowaty wyraz z jej twarzy.

- Ja… eee… - zaczęła Fede niepewnie. Wielkie, brązowe oczy wpijały się niespokojnie w jego ściągniętą gniewem twarz. Nerwowym ruchem zmięła skraj pościeli. – Jeśli nie chcesz się dzisiaj ze mną kochać, to ja rozu…

- Nic nie rozumiesz – przerwał jej zimno Severus. Oczy płonęły mu furią. – Przyszedłem tu w bardzo konkretnym celu i nie zamierzam z tego zrezygnować.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu poczuł, że traci nad sobą kontrolę. Owładnął nim tak silny gniew, że przestał logicznie myśleć. Chwycił Fede za ramiona i tak mocno pchnął, że z rozmachem uderzyła o poduszki i sapnęła. Próbowała się podnieść, ale przycisnął ją całym ciałem, uniemożliwiając tym samym jakiekolwiek próby ucieczki.

- Zbyt wiele razy igrałaś z ogniem – warknął. – Więc teraz się przekonasz, jak to jest się poparzyć.

Nachylił się i zdusił jej protesty pocałunkiem tak brutalnym, że poczuł w ustach smak krwi z przeciętej wargi. Jej serce łomotało jak szalone, ale niewiele go to obchodziło. Nie myślał w tym momencie logicznie. Nie obchodziło go, że robi – lub też zamierza zrobić – coś, co nie leżało w jego charakterze i czym zawsze się brzydził. W tym momencie wściekłość pomieszana z żądzą wzięła górę. Kolanem rozwarł jej uda, wiedząc doskonale, że ją posiniaczy i wcale o to nie dbając.

- Tak! – krzyknęła Fede, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Oswobodziła dłonie i przejechała mu paznokciami po plecach, rysując na nich krwawe ślady. Severus syknął z bólu i odruchowo chwycił ją za włosy tak mocno, że głowa odskoczyła jej do tyłu. Jej ciało wygięło się w łuk, a z ust wybiegło błagalne: - Sev, błagam, zrób to. Zrób to!

_A więc TO ci się podoba,_ przemknęło przez rozgorączkowane myśli Severusa. _Ty to lubisz, prawda? To nie miły seks cię podnieca, ty po prostu wolisz zwykłe, brutalne pieprzenie? Na Merlina, gdybym cię teraz sprał, błagałabyś o jeszcze…_

Przed oczami mu pociemniało. Fede jęczała, a z jej ust spływały prośby, jakich nigdy nie spodziewałby się od niej usłyszeć. Nigdy nie uważał Fede za grzeczną dziewczynkę, zbyt dobrze ją znał. Nawet widując ją w prostych, skromnych sukniach i z gładko upiętymi włosami nie porównałby jej do oschłej McGonagall, prostodusznej Sprout czy pogodnej Sinistry. Zawsze było w niej coś, co wyróżniało ją na tle pozostałych nauczycielek. Czerwone szpilki, wyłaniające się spod długiej sukni? Odsłonięta kostka, gdy obracała się tak szybko, że spódnica wirowała wokół niej? Jakiś niesforny kosmyk, który wymykał się z gładkiego upięcia? To wszystko intrygowało, kusiło, podniecało męskie zmysły. Ale wulgarność i rynsztokowe słownictwo, jakie płynęło z jej ust, o nie, tego się po niej nie spodziewał. To go zaskoczyło i przywiodło na myśl te wszystkie prostytutki z Nokturnu, w których ramionach szukał kiedyś zapomnienia. One również wyrażały się w ten sposób, sprowadzając wszystko do wulgarnej i pozbawionej czułości zmysłowości, otumaniając mężczyzn i spełniając ich marzenie o dziwce w łóżku. A teraz miał pod sobą jedną z nich. Zmysłową i słodką, która teraz dyszała pod nim, cala rozgorączkowana, i błagała, aby pieprzył ją jak sukę.

Puściły mu hamulce. Chwycił Fede za kolano i rozkładając szeroko jej nogi, wdarł się w nią jednym ruchem. Z ust wyrwał mu się niemal zwierzęcy skowyt. Fede również krzyknęła, ale nie wiedział, ile było w tym bólu, a ile rozkoszy. Wycofał się i pchnął jeszcze raz, z całej siły. Ponownie krzyknęła, ale tym razem bardziej żałośnie.

I wtedy w głowie Severusa rozbrzmiało echo dawnego krzyku sprzed lat.

X X X X X

_Czarnowłosy chłopczyk kulił się na łóżku, z całej siły zatykając palcami uszy. Nie chciał słyszeć tych odgłosów, dobiegających z sypialni rodziców. Budziły w nim wstręt i odrazę, ale również śmiertelnie przerażały._

_Jako kilkulatek sądził, że ojciec robi krzywdę mamie._

_Gdy był już nieco starszy, pojął, że owe zduszone krzyki i jęki mogą tez oznaczać rozkosz, jaką dają sobie wzajemnie mężczyzna i kobieta. I że owa rozkosz może być tak silna, że ociera się czasem o granicę bólu._

_Wtedy był już jednak na tyle duży, by rozumieć, że to, co dzieje się między ojcem a matką, nie ma nic wspólnego z miłosnym uniesieniem i cielesną przyjemnością._

X X X X X

Severus znieruchomiał i na moment przestał oddychać. Wspomnienie krzyków matki nałożyło się na krzyk Fede. W jednej chwili wrócił do rzeczywistości, do sypialni Fede, do jej ciała, w które wdarł się w odruchu żądzy, a które z całej siły przyciskał teraz do łóżka.

Nie wierzył temu, co właśnie zrobił. _O nie, nie, to niemożliwe. Merlinie, niech to będzie tylko sen. Niech to nie będzie prawda. Ja nigdy... nigdy wcześniej nie... bogowie, co ja zrobiłem..._

Dolna warga Fede krwawiła. Uczucia, jakiego doznał na ten widok, nie był nawet w stanie opisać. Ogarnęło go przerażenie i wstyd, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał. I nie wiedział już, co jest gorsze – świadomość tego, że był gotów zmaltretować to drobne, kruche ciało, czy to, że robił dokładnie to, co każdej nocy Tobiasz Snape robił jego matce.

Zawsze wiedział, że jest podobny do ojca. Z wyglądu. Dawno temu poprzysiągł sobie, że nigdy, przenigdy, nie stanie się taki jak on z charakteru. A teraz... Severus poczuł, że drży. Był dokładnie taki sam, jak ojciec, którego nienawidził i którym się brzydził. Dokładnie taki sam. Twarz Tobiasza Snape'a uśmiechała się do niego szyderczo.

Bezwiednie rozluźnił uścisk na ramionach Fede i opadł na jej ciało, trzęsąc się przy tym jak w malignie. Był słaby, chory z upokorzenia, bezbronny. Gdyby w tym momencie Fede wymierzyła w niego różdżką, nie byłby w stanie się obronić. I nawet by nie próbował. Mogłaby go ogłuszyć, a nawet zabić. Nie broniłby się. Czuł, że przyjąłby nawet najgorsze, najbardziej bolesne zaklęcie, a nawet śmierć. Byłoby to dla niego jak wybawienie.

I wtedy usłyszał cichy szept. Jej oddech musnął mu policzek tak delikatnie, niczym pieszczota.

- Severusie...

Zatopił się w jej czułym dotyku. Szczupłe ramiona objęły jego barki, a kobieca dłoń zaczęła łagodnie gładzić czarne, splątane włosy.

- Severusie... - usta Fede zbliżyły się do jego policzka, tak blisko, że niemal czuł muśnięcia pełnych warg na swojej rozpalonej, napiętej skórze. - Severusie, dlaczego... co się stało? Przecież to nic...

Dlaczego dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że Fede lekko sepleni? Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważył, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wypowiada – i zawsze wypowiadała – jego imię bądź nazwisko w dość specyficzny sposób. To niezbyt zgrabnie brzmiące "s" w jej ustach byłoby skazą, gdyby wypowiadał je ktoś inny. Ale nie ona.

- Ja... - wykrztusił i zamilkł, kryjąc twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Fede. Dotyk jej skóry przynosił ukojenie. - Ja tak nie chcę. Nie tak. Nie w ten sposób. Nie tak, jak on...

- On?

- Mój ojciec...

Słowa te wypłynęły z jego ust zupełnie nieświadomie. Nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Nigdy nikomu nie wyznał, jakim naprawdę człowiekiem był jego ojciec. Och, oczywiście, parę osób wiedziało, jak wyglądało życie rodzinne w domu Snape'ów, że Tobias Snape jest porywczy, chętnie zagląda do kieliszka i nie dba o żonę ani syna. Ale nikt nie wiedział o katordze, jaką przeżywała jego rodzina, ani o zimnej, zawziętej nienawiści, jaką odczuwał Severus na każde wspomnienie ojca., ani o jego strachu, że stanie się kiedyś taki sam, jak on.

A teraz to powiedział. Po raz pierwszy w życiu wyznał na głos to, czego się tak bardzo bał. Odsłonił się przed Fede, ujawnił jej swoje najskrytsze lęki. On, tak dumny ze swojej samokontroli, kryjący swoje uczucia i emocje nawet przed Albusem, który znał go jak nikt inny, zwierzył się Fede. Runął mur jego kamiennej obojętności. W walce takie odsłonięcie kart przed przeciwnikiem oznaczało porażkę. Dla niego samego była to porażka. W nagłym przebłysku paniki pomyślał, że teraz Fede go odepchnie. Jej oczy spojrzą na niego z pogardą – ona nie uznawała słabości – jak na żałosnego faceta, który tuli się do jej ramienia jak przerażone, bezbronne dziecko.

Ale ona go nie odepchnęła. Zamiast tego przytuliła się do niego jeszcze mocniej i zaczęła mu coś szeptać do ucha. Nie wiedział co, nie rozpoznawał słów, ale to nie było ważne. W tonie jej głosu była czułość, łagodność i ciepło. Poczuł, że dłużej tego nie zniesie. Z gardła wydobył mu się suchy szloch. Chciał uciekać, uniósł się na ramionach, szarpnął, próbując wyzwolić z jej objęć, ale ona go nie puszczała, cały czas przemawiając do niego uspokajająco i tuląc go do siebie.

- Severusie, mój drogi...

I wtedy się poddał. Z oczu pociekły mu łzy.

Leżał tak, wstrząsany bezgłośnym łkaniem, a dotyk ciała Fede koił jego cierpienie. Jej uścisk i niema pieszczota była niczym… nie wiedział, jak to opisać. To było jak dawne wspomnienie, kiedy w objęciach matki poznawał otaczający go świat. Jak letnia łąka, na której lubił leżeć i przyglądać się płynącym po niebie obłokom. Jak słodki smak miodu prosto ze słoika, który z upodobaniem wyjadał, będąc dzieckiem. Jak para, unosząca się znad kociołka z warzonym właśnie eliksirem. Jak wartki i chłodny nurt rzeki w upalne popołudnie.

To Fede wykonała pierwszy ruch, chwytając jego dłoń i kładąc ja na swojej piersi. Severus podniósł na nią wzrok.

- Chcesz…? – wychrypiał. Nie miał odwagi uwierzyć, że po tym, co zrobił…

Skinęła głową. Jej duże, brązowe oczy przywodziły mu na myśl ufny wzrok sarny. A ponieważ nadal się wahał, to ona go pocałowała.

Wspomnienie Tobiasza Snape'a odpłynęło w niepamięć i nie powróciło tej nocy. Tym razem robili to wolno i czule, bez rozmów, wzajemnych uszczypliwości czy ironii. Severus nie spieszył się, pieszcząc każdy skrawek jej ciała z taką delikatnością, jakby miał przed sobą kruchą figurkę z porcelany. Tej nocy po raz pierwszy odważył się zabłądzić ustami między uda Fede, a ona nie broniła mu dostępu. Zanurzając język w jej wilgotnej kobiecości, wsłuchiwał się w przyspieszony oddech kochanki i nie wiedział, komu ta niezwykle intymna pieszczota sprawia większą przyjemność. Gdy kobieta zaczęła drżeć, mocno przytrzymał jej biodra i nie przestał drażnić jej nabrzmiałej łechtaczki, dopóki Fede na fali orgazmu nie zaczęła wykrzykiwać jego imienia. Dopiero wtedy położył głowę na jej łonie, dysząc chrapliwie i napawając się ciepłem jej rozgrzanej skóry.

- A ty? – wymruczała po chwili Fede, wtapiając palce w jego głosy. – Sev, przecież ty nie…

- Nie dzisiaj – odmruknął, nie zmieniając pozycji i przesuwając palcami po jej biodrze. – Nie dziś…

Leżeli tak w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę, a Fede nie nalegała. Przytuliła tylko udo do jego policzka, a on pocałował jej gładką skórę. Dziś nie chciał tego zrobić. Nie mógł. Raz, że czuł się nadal podle, dwa, że słowa Fede wzbudziły w nim niepokój ,który rozwiać mogła tylko szczera rozmowa i wiedział, że bez tego się nie obędzie.

X X X X X

- Fede, czy ty…?

Niedokończone zdanie zawisło w powietrzu, co nigdy się Severusowi nie zdarzało, nie miał bowiem wcześniej żadnych oporów przed wypowiedzeniem tego, co chciał, nawet, jeśli miałoby to być coś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego. Nie bał się mówić szczerze i bez ogródek. A jeśli o czymś mówić nie chciał, to nie odzywał się w ogóle.

Fede strzepnęła popiół do kryształowej popielniczki. Wiedziała, że wcześniej czy później padnie to pytanie. Pewnych rzeczy nie dało się uniknąć. Odpowiedziała więc, nie czekając, aż Severus dokończy zdanie.

- Zależy – odparła. Zaciągnęła się dymem, zastanawiając się, jak zgrabnie ująć całość w słowa, tak, aby zrozumiał. Nie chciała niedomówień. – To nie tak, jak myślisz. Że podnieca mnie tylko ból i że lubię, jak traktuje się mnie jak szmatę. To jest po prostu… och, no… inne.

- Kiedy robiliśmy to po raz pierwszy – głos Severusa brzmiał głucho – było inaczej. Nie zadałem ci wtedy bólu, a mimo wszystko miałem wrażenie, że jest ci dobrze. Nie, kurwa, nawet nie dobrze. Wiłaś się pode mną i miałaś orgazm. A teraz prosiłaś mnie, abym brał cię jak sukę. Nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć, Fede. Nie siedzę w twojej głowie.

Fede westchnęła.

- To nie jest łatwo wytłumaczyć – przyznała. – Lubię się z tobą kochać. Kiedy robiliśmy to po raz pierwszy, było mi tak dobrze, że gdybyś wziął mnie po raz drugi, nie protestowałabym. Sev, jak myślisz, dlaczego po tej pierwszej nocy nie wyrzuciłam cię z hukiem, tylko walczyłam o to, abyśmy znowu byli razem? Bo to, co wtedy robiliśmy, było cudowne. Wiedziałam, że byłabym idiotką, gdybym wiedziona honorem kazała ci zjeżdżać.

- Po prostu daj mi jasną odpowiedź. Podnieca cię, kiedy ktoś się nad tobą pastwi?

- Jasna odpowiedź, mówisz. Dobrze. Nie. Nie lubię.

- To dlaczego…

- Nie chodziło mi o ból ani o to, abyś mnie pobił. To było po prostu inne. Widzisz – Fede zgasiła cygaretkę, po czym oparła się na łokciu i spojrzała Severusowi prosto w twarz. – Nie lubię stagnacji. Nie pociąga mnie to, co nazywa się potocznie obowiązkiem małżeńskim, a co w przełożeniu na nasze wygląda tak, że ja kładę się na plecach, a ty uprzejmie wykonujesz kilkadziesiąt ruchów, spuszczasz się, pytasz, jak mi było i całujesz na dobranoc. Potem zasypiasz, a ja osiągam orgazm dzięki własnym palcom, zagryzając wargi, abyś nie usłyszał, jak jęczę. Ja nie chcę w ten sposób. Lubię, jak za każdym razem jest inaczej. Raz wolno i niespiesznie, innym razem szybko i bez zbędnych filozofii. To, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś, było odskocznią. Nie chodziło mi o to, aby mnie bolało. Po prostu było inaczej. A kiedy patrzyłam na twoja twarz…

- Tak…?

- Pamiętam cie jeszcze ze szkolnych czasów. Zawsze byłeś tak opanowany, tak kurewsko opanowany, że miałam wielką ochotę zobaczyć, jak cała twoja samokontrola idzie w cholerę. Kiedy patrzyłam dzisiaj na twoją twarz, widziałam, jak twoje słynne opanowanie wreszcie znika. To mnie podnieciło, Sev. Nie brutalność czy ból. To, że wreszcie przestałeś nad sobą panować, bo nawet kiedy się kochaliśmy po raz pierwszy, nie dałeś się ponieść emocjom. Może w pewnym stopniu… chyba nikt nie jest w stanie panować nad sobą, kiedy ma orgazm, ale to nadal byłeś dawny ty. A dzisiaj przeszedłeś samego siebie – Fede musnęła ustami policzek Severusa. – I nie mówię o twoim napadzie szału. Mówię o tym, co było później. Wiesz, że pieścić kobietę i przerywać na chwilę tuż przed tym, jak ona zacznie szczytować, jest naprawdę cholerną torturą?

- Hmm..

- Aleś ty rozmowny…

- Przykro mi – odparł Severus bez cienia skruchy w głosie i potarł kciukiem sutek Fede, czując, jak pod jego dotykiem ciemnoróżowy guziczek powoli twardnieje i słysząc ciche westchnienie.

W tym momencie na środku pokoju coś błysnęło i rozległo się głośne pyknięcie. Oboje zareagowali w tej samej chwili. Severus usiadł z rozmachem na łóżku, ale w tym momencie Fede była już na równych nogach, trzymając w dłoni różdżkę. Coś świetlistego spłynęło prosto na dywan.

Severus zamrugał. Fede zareagowała tak błyskawicznie, że tego by się po niej nie spodziewał. Po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z jej refleksu. Do tej pory nie był przekonany o jej wybitnych umiejętnościach, mimo posiadanego przez nią dyplomu aurora. A teraz przyszło mu do głowy, że Fede jest niesłychanie szybka, szybsza niż on.

- To wiadomość – odezwała się Fede, podnosząc kawałek pergaminu z dywanu. – To pismo McGonagall…

Wyraz jej twarzy przypominał Severusowi tę dawną, kilkunastoletnią Fede, która mało czego się bała, ale przed McGonagall zawsze czuła ogromny respekt.

- Tak? – Severus wstał i zaczął się pospiesznie ubierać.

- 'Fede, proszę bezzwłocznie stawić się w moim gabinecie." – odczytała Fede. Jej oczy szeroko się rozszerzyły. – Sev, czy ona… ona o nas wie?

Severus zamarł w bezruchu z butem w dłoni. Poczuł, jak po karku przebiega mu zimny dreszcz, a żołądek wiąże się w ciasny supeł.

- Sev? – głos Fede dobiegał jakby z oddali.

Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem, w którym malowało się ogromne napięcie i powaga.

- A więc to się stało dzisiaj – wyszeptał, bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

- O czym ty mówisz? – głos Fede wzniósł się do pisku.

- O ucieczce z Azkabanu – głos Severusa był niemal bezdźwięczny. – Wiedziałem, że to się zdarzy lada dzień, ale nie wiedziałem, że dzisiaj…

- Ucieczka z… Azkabanu? – Fede niemal się zachłysnęła. – Sev, o czym ty mówisz? Jaka ucieczka, kto… przecież dementorzy…

- Przeszli na stronę Czarnego Pana – głos Severusa drżał lekko. – To było planowane już od kilku miesięcy. Nikt nie wiedział, kiedy to się stanie, nawet ja… najgorsi śmierciożercy. Lestrange'owie, Jugson, Rookwood…

- Wiedziałeś o tym???

- Wiedziałem! – wrzasnął Severus. – I Dumbledore też o tym wiedział! Jak sądzisz, dlaczego cię tu ściągnął? Bo wiedział, co się stanie. Miałaś wzmocnić szeregi Zakonu Feniksa, Fede. Dlaczego Hagrid wraz z Madame Maxime pojechali rozmawiać z olbrzymami? Dlaczego właśnie teraz?

Fede wpatrywała się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami.

- To oznacza… - zaczęła cicho.

- Wojnę – dokończył Severus ponuro.

Zapadła martwa cisza. Fede stała jak sparaliżowana. Pamiętała dobrze czasy poprzedniej wojny. Miała kilkanaście lat, kiedy Voldemort został pokonany przez własną pychę i odbite zaklęcie. Była wtedy jeszcze nastolatką, która nie brała udziału w wojnie, ukryta bezpiecznie za starymi murami Hogwartu jak inni uczniowie i do pewnego momentu nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co tak naprawdę dzieje się na zewnątrz, dopóki nie zaczęli ginąc ludzie, których znała. Pamiętała, jak po wakacjach wróciła do Hogwartu, aby rozpocząć trzeci rok nauki i z utęsknieniem wypatrywała w pociągu swojej najbliższej przyjaciółki, z którą kilka dni wcześniej wymieniały listownie wrażenia z wakacji i obiecały opowiedzieć sobie resztę na miejscu. Nie spotkała jej w pociągu. Ani w Hogwarcie. Tam czekał na nią profesor Slughorn, który natychmiast zaprowadził ją do swojego gabinetu. Fede nie rozumiała, o co chodzi i szła dość niechętnie, nie chcąc się spóźnić na Ceremonię Przydziału.

Nie poszła na tę ceremonię. Opiekun domu wyjaśnił jej łagodnie i dość ogólnikowo, co stało się z Tiną Danvers i jej rodziną. Fede nie pytała o szczegóły, ale wiele lat później udało jej się wyciągnąć wszystkie informacje od pewnego niemłodego już aurora, który był jednym z wezwanych na miejsce zdarzenia. Żałowała potem gorzko, że zapytała, bo smaku żółci w gardle nie dawało się spłukać nawet najmocniejszą whisky, pitą w otępieniu przez kilka kolejnych dni w przepoconej, zmiętej pościeli w obskurnym motelowym pokoju. Miała niejasne wrażenie, że pamięta dotyk dłoni starszego aurora na swoim ciele i że przez te kilka dni pozwalała się mu się obojętnie i po pijacku pieprzyć.

_- Zidentyfikowano ją po znamieniu na nadgarstku. Miała tak zmasakrowaną twarz, że nawet ciotka nie była w stanie powiedzieć, czy to ciało siostrzenicy…_

_- Miała jasnorude włosy, w niespotykanym odcieniu…_

_- Mała, z jej włosów nic nie zostało, wszystkie zostały doszczętnie spalone, razem ze skórą twarzy. A i rękę znaleziono pod przeciwległą ścianą. Bydlaki oderwały jej całe ramię – nie, nie odcięły, oderwały. Dawno nie widziałem takiej jatki, ech, magomedycy mówili, że żyła, kiedy wyrywali jej rękę…_

Fede poczuła, że drży. Wspomnienia napłynęły do niej falą, uderzając ją niczym obuchem. Wtedy poczuła, że Severus chwyta ją w objęcia i z całej siły przytula do swojej piersi, przemawiając łagodnie i uspokajająco.

- Już w porządku – wymamrotała po dłuższej chwili. Drżenie ustąpiło i znów była w stanie logicznie myśleć. – To nic takiego. Zbierajmy się lepiej. Minerwa kazała pojawić się u niej natychmiast.

- Wrócę do siebie – odparł Severus, wypuszczając Fede z ramion – i przejdę do Minerwy przez kominek w swoim gabinecie. Lepiej będzie, jeśli nie pojawimy się u niej razem…

- Masz rację – Fede pozwoliła sobie na słaby uśmiech.

Severus odwrócił się, stojąc już w kominku. Fede pospiesznie zakładała na siebie mugolskie dżinsy i sweter. Wyglądała na opanowaną, ale jeszcze przed chwilą drżała jak osika. Co będzie, jeśli znajdzie się w ogniu walki? Miała umiejętności, ale co z jej doświadczeniem w walce? W prawdziwej walce, w której giną ludzie?

Severus wiedział, że Fede nie jest strachliwa i gdyby miała stanąć twarzą w twarz z najgorszym śmierciożercą, walczyłaby zajadle i bez lęku. Co jednak, jeśli przyjdzie jej walczyć w prawdziwej bitwie, kiedy jej przyjaciele lub uczniowie będą padać martwi tuż obok? Czy da radę zacisnąć zęby i walczyć dalej, skupiona na właściwym celu, czy też rozpłacze się nad umierającymi i w chwili słabości opuści różdżkę, wystawiając się tym samym na cel?

X X X X X

Przeraźliwy wrzask dobiegający z kominka poderwał Umbridge z fotela, w którym drzemała. Zerwała się na równe nogi, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje i kto tak krzyczy.

- Dolores! Dolores, nieszczęście!

Głowa Knota tkwiła w płomieniach, a wyraz jego twarzy zdradzał wręcz obłędne przerażenie. Rozbiegane oczy, trzęsące się wargi. Wyglądał, jakby był na granicy histerii.

- Uciekli… uciekli…

- Na Merlina! – warknęła Umbridge, opadając w powrotem na fotel. Jakimś cudem udało jej się nie upuścić filiżanki, którą trzymała w dłoniach, zasypiając. – Aleś mnie wystraszył! Co się stało? Kto uciekł?

Lewą dłonią przygładziła starannie ufryzowane loczki.

- Odbito śmierciożerców z Azkabanu! – zawył minister. - Lestrange'owie, Rookwood, wszyscy jego poplecznicy z czasów ostatniej wojny! Uciekli!

- Co ty wygadujesz? – dłoń Umbridge zastygła nad jej głową. – Opanuj się, człowieku i przestań bredzić! Jaka znowu ucieczka? Dementorzy pilnują Azkabanu, niemożliwe, aby…

- Dementorzy opuścili Azkaban! – Knot szczękał zębami tak, że ledwo mówił. – Więzienie jest obecnie niestrzeżone. Wszyscy dementorzy przyłączyli się do Sama-Wiesz-Kogo! Dolores, co ja mam robić, rano wszyscy się dowiedzą! A przecież cały czas zaprzeczaliśmy, że on wrócił, jak my teraz będziemy wyglądać? Stracimy twarz, wszyscy zwrócą się ku Dumbledore'owi…

Umbridge zacisnęła prawą dłoń w pięść, krusząc tym samym delikatne ucho filiżanki, która z głuchym łoskotem upadla na ziemię. Na dywan zaczęła się sączyć ciemnobrązowa ciecz. Knot cały czas zawodził.

- Zamknij się! – warknęła. Czuła, że serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Ale Dolores zawsze szczyciła się opanowaniem. Zachowywała zimną krew w sytuacjach, gdy inni tracili głowy i nie zamierzała tego zmieniać. Oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co oznacza ucieczka śmierciożerców i utrata dementorów. Nie była głupia i musiała przyznać, że odczuwa lęk. Jednak w sytuacjach takich, jak ta, histeria i panika były wysoce niewskazane. Tu należało szybko myśleć i równie szybko działać. – Korneliuszu, przestań histeryzować. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, kto konkretnie uciekł?

Knot wymieniał nazwiska, a żołądek Umbridge ściskał się w supeł. Jednocześnie jej umysł gorączkowo pracował.

- Co my teraz zrobimy? – wyjęczał minister. – Lada chwila wiadomości przenikną do prasy. Wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzą, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił i odbił swoich zwolenników. Co wtedy z nami? Przecież cały czas usilnie zaprzeczałem Dumbledore'owi i Potterowi, zniszczyłem wiarygodność tego chłopca… Co teraz? Wszyscy się od nas odwrócą i uwierzą Potterowi! Wyleją mnie ze stanowiska!

- Bzdura! – syknęła Umbridge. W jej głowie zdążył już się skrystalizować wspaniały plan. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Korneliuszu. Nie po to pracowałam tyle lat, aby teraz wylecieć z ministerstwa. Oficjalna wersja, której się trzymamy, pozostaje bez zmian: Sam-Wiesz-Kto NIE WRÓCIŁ. Potter łże jak pies.

- I sądzisz, że ktokolwiek w to uwierzy? – głos Knota był piskliwy jak u małego dziecka.

- Ależ oczywiście – Dolores była już całkowicie spokojna. – Natychmiast zwołaj konferencję prasową. Nikt nie może nam zarzucić, że ukrywamy jakiekolwiek informacje. Podczas konferencji wygłosisz oficjalne oświadczenie.

Twarz Knota przybrała wyraz bezgranicznej tępoty. Umbridge westchnęła. _Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił, kretynie_, pomyślała z irytacją.

- No dobrze – powiedziała. – Rozumiem, że możemy swobodnie rozmawiać?

- Tak, to bezpieczny kominek… ale co ty…

- Powiem ci, co masz wygłosić w oświadczeniu. Zapamiętasz, czy mam ci to zapisać?

X X X X X

Kingsley Shacklebolt był jednym z pierwszych, którzy otrzymali informację o ucieczce z Azkabanu. Lata doświadczenia i wrodzony spokój nie pozwoliły mu stracić opanowania. Podczas, gdy większość pracowników ministerstwa krzyczała i biegała w panice, on szybko skreślił kilka słów na kawałku pergaminu i przesłał wiadomość bezpieczną drogą Minerwie McGonagall.

- Powiadomiłem, kogo trzeba – szepnął w przelocie Arturowi Weasleyowi, który właśnie wysiadał z windy.

X X X X X

Alastor Moody otrzymał wiadomość w chwili, gdy unosił do ust szklaneczkę z whisky. Błysk światła i ciche pyknięcie spowodowały, że szklanka poleciała na dywan, a stary auror zerwał się na równe nogi i z wyciągniętą różdżką przyglądał się podejrzliwie spadającemu wprost do jego dłoni kawałkowi pergaminu.

Przebiegł wzrokiem po dwóch zwięźle napisanych zdaniach. Czoło przecięły mu głębokie zmarszczki, a serce przyspieszyło swój bieg.

Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają, pomyślał ponuro, kuśtykając do przedpokoju i biorąc z wieszaka wysłużony, ciemnozielony płaszcz.

Moody zawsze miał opinię brutalnego, ale nawet jego najzagorzalsi przeciwnicy musieli przyznać, że nigdy nikogo nie zabił, jeśli nie musiał. Gdy przeciwnik się poddawał, Moody brał go żywcem. I choć często buzowała w nim czysta nienawiść, mając przed sobą śmierciożercę, który wymordował niejedną rodzinę, nigdy nie dał się ponieść emocjom.

Czy teraz też będzie w stanie się opamiętać?

Pamiętał doskonale, jak wpajał młodemu narybkowi aurorskiemu, jak ważne jest oddzielenie osobistych emocji od wykonywanego zadania. – Wielu z was – powtarzał – straciło z rąk śmierciożerców swoich bliskich. Można zrozumieć, że mając jednego z nich na końcu różdżki, poczujecie ochotę, aby dokonać egzekucji. Tego wam nie wolno. Nawet mając przed sobą mordercę waszych żon, matek czy dzieci, nie wolno wam stracić nad sobą panowania. A jeśli kiedyś poczujecie, że perspektywa zabicia śmierciożercy zaczyna was cieszyć, wtedy nadszedł czas, aby zmienić zawód.

Pogwizdywał z cicha, nakładając płaszcz i wracając przed kominek.

Nie, nie cieszyła go perspektywa zabicia kilku śmierciożerców. To raczej pragnienie walki i przełamania nudnej, nieco bezczynnej egzystencji emerytowanego autora rozpalała w nim krew.

X X X X X

Tonks właśnie szykowała się do snu. Stojąc nago przed lustrem w łazience, myła zęby, starając się za wszelką cenę pozbyć kwaśnego, wódczanego oddechu. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu pozwoliła sobie na wypad do pobliskiego baru, planując wypić jednego drinka i wrócić do mieszkania, aby jak zwykle ugotować coś pospiesznie, zjeść, poczytać gazetę i położyć się spać. Zawód aurora był dość specyficzny. W każdej chwili mogła otrzymać pilne wezwanie, musiała więc być wypoczęta i w pełni sił przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. A na ewentualne szaleństwa mogła sobie pozwolić na urlopie.

Biorąc pod uwagę jej pieskie szczęście, niemal natychmiast napatoczył jej się amant. Młody, zapewne przed trzydziestką. Przysiadł się do niej i zaczął zagadywać, nie zważając na jej raczej obojętną minę. A ona była tak zajęta chłodny spławianiem natręta, że z tego wszystkiego zamówiła sobie drugiego drinka. I świat od razu stał się bardziej kolorowy, a jasnowłosy natręt wydał się nawet sympatyczny.

Przy trzecim drinku stwierdzili, że lepiej im się będzie siedziało przy osobnym stoliku, a nie przy barze. Czwartego drinka wypili niemal równocześnie z piątym, a po szóstym facet usiłował wprosić jej się do mieszkania. Tonks momentalnie wytrzeźwiała i czym prędzej ulotniła się z baru. Wróciła do mieszkania z uczuciem zażenowania. Skąd ono się brało? O, dobrze wiedziała, skąd. Przez jedną krótką chwilę miała ochotę zaprosić faceta do siebie, aby w jego ramionach zapomnieć o dotychczasowych nieudanych związkach, ale wiedziała doskonale, że rano czułaby się jeszcze gorzej. To nie było dla niej.

Rozbłysk światła i ciche pyknięcie sprawiło, że upuściła szczoteczkę do zlewu. Z ustami pełnymi piany odczytała pospiesznie skreślone słowa. Cholera! Dobrze, że zdążyła się wykąpać, przynajmniej nie cuchnie wódką. Potrząsnęła głową, susząc włosy i zaczęła się ubierać w wielkim pośpiechu, jedną ręką naciągając majtki, drugą usiłując przecisnąć sweter przez głowę.

X X X X X

Mundungus Fletcher otrzymał wiadomość w chwili, kiedy siedział w jednej ze spelunek na Nokturnie i ubijał właśnie interes swego życia. Udało mu się wytargować naprawdę świetną cenę, kiedy tuż przed jego twarzą rozbłysło światło i kawałek pergaminu wylądował mu niemal na nosie.

Wyjaśnił rozeźlonym współinteresantom, że dostał właśnie cynk o zbliżającym się nalocie Oddziału do Spraw Nielegalnego Handlu, powodując tym samym nagłą ewakuację około piętnastu osób. Dopiero wtedy rozwinął pergamin i klnąc cicho, zaczął go czytać. Po chwili jego mina zrzedła.

- No żesz kurwa! - warknął, czując, jak oblewa go zimny pot. Tylko tego brakowało. NIE CHCIAŁ dołączać do Zakonu Feniksa. Mówił zupełnie uczciwie, że się do tego nie nadaje. Ale jak zwykle, nikt go nie słuchał, no i oto są efekty: zamiast zarabiać na życie, będzie musiał się deportować na Grimmauld Place. Pięknie! Mundungus był tak zirytowany, że przeniósł się do kwatery głównej, zostawiając wszystkie kociołki na miejscu. Zupełnie o nich zapomniał.

X X X X X

Molly Weasley obudziła się, gdy mąż delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia. Otworzyła oczy. Znajoma sylwetka Artura majaczyła w ciemnościach sypialni.

- Wróciłeś już? - wymamrotała, rejestrując półprzytomnie, że księżyc nadal świeci jej w okno, a więc jest nadal środek nocy.

Artur usiadł na łóżku i cichym głosem opowiedział jej, co się wydarzyło. W miarę, jak mówił, cała senność opuszczała Molly. Usiadła na łóżku, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Usta zaczęły jej drżeć.

- Och, Arturze... dzieci!

Mąż wziął ją w objęcia, jak zawsze, kiedy napływały złe wspomnienie. Gdy Molly rzucała się przez sen, brał ją w ramiona i przemawiał do niej uspokajająco, dopóki znów nie pogrążyła się we śnie. Wiedział, że oprócz strachu o niego i o dzieci, jest coś jeszcze. Wspomnienie jej braci, Gideona i Fabiana, zamordowanych przez śmierciożercę Dołohowa. Tego samego, który właśnie znajdował się na wolności razem z całą kompanią morderców.

X X X X X

- A więc mamy wojnę – powiedział Syriusz.

W jego głosie zabrzmiało coś na kształt dzikiej zawziętości. Stojący obok Remus zmarszczył brwi.

- To cię nie powinno cieszyć – zauważył cicho.

- Cieszyć? A kto mówi, że mnie to cieszy? - Syriusz odrzucił głowę w tył i upił duży łyk piwa z butelki. - Nikogo przy zdrowych zmysłach nie może cieszyć perspektywa grupy śmierciożerców hulających sobie na wolności. Ale to nie ty siedzisz w tym cholernym, ponurym domu wraz ze zbzikowanym skrzatem. Oszaleć można. Kurwa, uciekłem z jednego więzienia, a teraz siedzę w drugim!

- Co ty zamierzasz? - Remus spojrzał na niego uważnie. Oczy Syriusza wyrażały wręcz anielską niewinność, co było znakiem, że trzeba bardzo uważać. Już w szkole takie spojrzenie zapowiadało nowy, „genialny" plan, który z reguły gwarantował wpakowanie siebie i przyjaciół w spore kłopoty.

- Nic – ziewnął Syriusz. - Nic nie mogę zrobić, póki tu siedzę. Jakoś powstrzymam swoją żądzę walki i gdy inni będą chodzić na akcję, ja tu będę grzecznie siedział.

Remus nie odezwał się ani słowem. Przez dłuższą chwilę w kuchni domu na Grimmauld Place panowało milczenie, przerywane tykaniem stojącego w kącie zegara. Stojąca na stole świeca rzucała odrobinę światła na stół i dłonie siedzących przy nim ludzi, kryjąc jednocześnie ich twarze w półmroku. W pewnym momencie płomień niespodziewanie zamigotał i zgasł. Ciemność otoczyła ich tak nagle i niespodziewanie, że obaj mężczyźni wydali z siebie jednoczesne westchnienie.

- No, Remusie – odezwał się drwiącym głosem Syriusz. - Czyja świeczka właśnie zgasła?


	9. Chapter 9

Harry z trudem otworzył oczy.

Powieki ciążyły mu jakby były z ołowiu. Ziewnął szeroko i wtedy dostrzegł, że jest już dzień. Dormitorium zalane było blaskiem słońca. W jego promieniach dało się dostrzec unoszące się w powietrzu pyłki kurzu. Musiało być jednak dosyć wcześnie, ponieważ z sąsiedniego łóżka dochodziło chrapanie Rona, a poza tym panowała absolutna cisza.

Harry leżał jeszcze przez chwilę. Pamiętał o ostrzeżeniach pani Pomfrey, że po Eliksirze Słodkiego Snu może być mu ciężko się wybudzić. Toteż nie wyskoczył od razu z łóżka, czekając, aż minie atak ziewania. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili rozsunął zasłony i wstał.

Był wyjątkowo piękny poranek. Harry podszedł do okna i z radością przyglądał się bezchmurnemu niebu o wyjątkowo intensywnej, błękitnej barwie. Mimo, że była druga połowa października, Szkocję nawiedziła iście wiosenna pogoda. Stał przez chwilę przy oknie, rozkoszując się bijącym od szyby ciepłem i przeciągnął się, aż kości zatrzeszczały.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Był szczęśliwy. Przespał całą noc bez jakichkolwiek snów, a pod poduszką miał zapas eliksiru, który powinien mu starczyć na kilka kolejnych nocy. Dumbledore w końcu wróci do Hogwartu, a wtedy będzie mógł mu opowiedzieć o swoich snach i dowiedzieć się, co one oznaczają oraz skąd się biorą. Bo rozumiał doskonale, że nie będzie mógł brać Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu w nieskończoność.

Poszedł do łazienki i spojrzał w lustro. Włosy miał jak zwykle potargane i sterczące na czubku głowy, ale zniknęły ciemne kręgi pod oczami, a białka oczu nie były już przekrwione od niewyspania. Wreszcie wyglądał normalnie.

Miał ochotę krzyczeć z radości. W nagłym przypływie energii zrzucił piżamę i wszedł pod prysznic. Przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się igiełkami zimna, kąsającymi jego ciało. Przez dłuższą chwilę stał nieruchomo, opierając się dłońmi o ścianę, pozwalając, aby chłodny strumień lał mu się po głowie i spływał po całym ciele. Szum lejącej się wody uspokajał go, pozwalał wyłączyć umysł i nie myśleć o niczym.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni miał poranną erekcję.

Na ogól ignorował ten fenomen, gdyż we wspólnej łazience było dość trudno o prywatność, a świadomość, że z drugiej strony zasłony prysznica czekają koledzy, mogła zgasić największe nawet podniecenie. Nastawiał wtedy najzimniejszy strumień wody i problem znikał. Tak też zrobił i tym razem. Aż syknął, kiedy arktyczna fala oblała go od stóp go głów, ale nie wyłączył wody. Stał pod prysznicem, póki nie poczuł, że nasiąkł niczym gąbka. Wtedy zakręcił kurek i zorientował się, że nie zabrał ręcznika ani szlafroka.

Otrząsając się jak pies, wyżął włosy i wyszedł spod prysznica. Czuł się tak wspaniale, że chciało mu się śpiewać z radości. Założył z powrotem piżamę i wrócił do dormitorium. Ron wciąż chrapał w najlepsze, ale Neville leżał już z otwartymi oczami. Harry skinął mu głową i ukryty za zasłonami łóżka zaczął się ubierać.

Gdy w niecałą godzinę później pięciu Gryfonów zeszło do Wielkiej Sali, dostrzegli, że ponury nastrój z poprzedniego dnia ulotnił się. Uczniowie posilali się, rozmawiali z ożywieniem, a całe pomieszczenie skąpane było w blasku słońca, wpadającym przez wysokie okna. Siadając koło Hermiony, której mina zdradzała dobry humor, Harry zerknął na stół nauczycielski. Poczuł lekki ucisk w żołądku. Krzesło Dumbledore'a wciąż było puste.

Postanowił, że nie pozwoli sobie zepsuć tak dobrze zapowiadającego się dnia. Była sobota, dzień wolny od zajęć. Wymarzona pogoda na przechadzkę nad jezioro. Odwrócił się i zerknął w kierunku stołu Krukonów. W tym samym momencie Cho, jakby wyczuwając jego wzrok, również się odwróciła i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Harry uśmiechnął się i powiedział bezgłośnie: „Porozmawiamy później", na co Cho skinęła głową.

_Ha! Randka!_

Zaczął nakładać bekon na talerz, dziwiąc się w duchu swojemu zachowaniu. Wcześniej nie było mowy o swobodnym zachowaniu w obecności Cho. A teraz proszę, umówi się z nią na randkę, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. Bez skrępowania i zażenowania zaprosi ją na spacer nad jezioro. Chyba mu nie odmówi…

Poczuł lekki niepokój i natychmiast skarcił się w duchu.

Pojawiły się sowy. Harry rozejrzał się uważnie, ale w masie fruwającego ptactwa nie dostrzegł Hedwigi. Duża, szara sowa przyniosła Neville'owi spory pakunek, a przed Hermioną wylądował „Prorok Codzienny", który prenumerowała od momentu, gdy się dowiedziała o umieszczeniu Umbridge w Hogwarcie. „Trzeba być na bieżąco", odpowiadała niecierpliwie, gdy chłopcy pytali ją, czemu czyta gazetę, która ewidentnie popiera poczynania Ministerstwa i nie dba o obiektywizm.

Harry przełknął kawałek bekonu i sięgnął po pucharek z sokiem. Właśnie miał zamiar pociągnąć solidny łyk, gdy Hermiona wrzasnęła przeraźliwie:

- NIE!

Harry upuścił puchar, który odbił się od stołu i z brzękiem upadł na kamienną podłogę Wielkiej Sali. Gwałtownie odwrócił się do Hermiony.

- Co się stało?

- Miona! – siedzący z drugiej strony Ron zerwał się na równe nogi i z przerażeniem pochylał się nad Hermioną.

Harry zauważył, że wiele osób usłyszało ten krzyk. Dały się słyszeć niespokojne okrzyki, gorączkowe pytania, kilka osób zaczęło wstawać z miejsc i zbliżać się do miejsca, gdzie siedziała Hermiona. Ona zaś wpatrywała się w pierwszą stronę „Proroka Codziennego" z taką miną, jakby została spetryfikowana. Na jej twarzy malował się szok.

Harry nie pytał dłużej. Nachylił się i zerknął na czytany przez Hermionę artykuł. Pierwsze, co zobaczył, to ogromny tytuł, zajmujący chyba pół strony:

„MASOWA UCIECZKA Z AZKABANU"

Poczuł, jakby dostał cios prosto w żołądek. Litery zaczęły mu skakać przed oczami. Jak przez mgłę usłyszał okrzyki i piski od strony stołu Krukonów. Najwidoczniej ktoś z Ravenclawu także dostał „Proroka". I nie tylko stamtąd, bo przy drugim końcu stołu Gryffindoru również zapanowało zamieszanie. Jedna z Gryfonek wybuchnęła płaczem i wybiegła z Sali, a po kolorze włosów Harry rozpoznał Susan Bones.

- Tu piszą… tu piszą… - Hermiona ze zdenerwowania nie mogła mówić. Wreszcie poddała się i rozłożyła gazetę na stole, wskazując palcem wybrany fragment. – O, tu.

Harry i Ron pochylili się jednocześnie nad „Prorokiem", omal nie strącając przy tym Hermiony z ławki. W chwilę później obaj zastygli w bezruchu.

- Na Merlina… - jęknął Ron.

Harry nawet go nie usłyszał, w osłupieniu wpatrując się w wytłuszczony podtytuł artykułu:

„SYRIUSZ BLACK ODPOWIEDZIALNY ZA UCIECZKĘ NAJGROŹNIEJSZYCH SMIERCIOŻERCÓW"

- Oni piszą – Hermiona odzyskała mowę – że to Syriusz zorganizował ucieczkę. Do tej pory był jedynym, któremu udało się uciec z Azkabanu…

- Bzdura! – wrzasnął Harry, tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

- Harry, błagam! – Hermiona szarpnęła go za rękaw, posyłając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Zniżając głos do szeptu, aby nikt z sąsiadów jej nie usłyszał, dodała: - Przecież wiemy, że to nieprawda, nie krzycz, nikt się nie może dowiedzieć, że wiesz cokolwiek na temat Syriusza…

Harry ledwo ją słyszał. Był tak wściekły, że przed oczyma zaczęły mu latać czerwone plamy. Serce biło mu tak mocno, jakby miało wyskoczyć z piersi. _Opanuj się_, pomyślał, _opanuj się, do cholery!_ Odetchnął głęboko i powiódł wzrokiem po Wielkiej Sali; mało kto siedział na swoim miejscu, a chyba nikt już nie jadł. Uczniowie zbili się w mniejsze i większe grupki, chodzili między stołami, rozmawiali z ożywieniem i niepokojem w głosie. Kilka osób wybiegło na korytarz. Harry spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Profesorowie nawet nie próbowali uciszać swoich podopiecznych, zajęci ożywiona wymianą zdań. Profesor Trelawney siedziała ze splecionymi dłońmi i zamkniętymi oczami, a jej usta poruszały się, jakby się modliła, natomiast Pani Sprout i profesor Flitwick niemal wyrywali sobie gazetę. Zaś profesor McGonagall… w chwili, gdy Harry na nią spojrzał, ich oczy się spotkały. Na twarzy wicedyrektorki malował się głęboki niepokój, ale nie zaskoczenie. W tym momencie Harry zrozumiał, że McGonagall już o tym wiedziała. Nikt nie byłby w stanie zachować całkowitego opanowania, nie będąc przygotowanym na taką wiadomość.

Nagle Harry zauważył kątem oka, że Neville wstaje od stołu. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyż robiło się coraz większe zamieszanie, jednak Neville nie podszedł do żadnej z grup uczniów ani nie wyszedł z Sali. Przez chwilę stał między dwoma stołami, jakby zbierając odwagę, po czym ruszył w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego.

- Neville? – zawołał Harry. – Neville, co robisz?

W wyprostowanych plecach i energicznym kroku było coś niezwykłego. Neville zazwyczaj poruszał się wolno, lekko się przy tym garbiąc. Teraz jednak szedł w kierunku nauczycieli z taką pewnością siebie, jakby miał zamiar przemawiać. Nie tylko Harry odniósł takie wrażenie. Niezwykłe zachowanie kolegi przyciągnęło uwagę wielu uczniów, którzy przerywali rozmowy i w milczeniu przyglądali się idącemu Neville'owi. Po chwili również pozostali zrozumieli, że dzieje się coś dziwnego. W Wielkiej Sali powoli zapadła cisza.

Harry wyskoczył zza stołu i nie wiedząc czemu, ruszył za Nevillem. Ten, nie zwalniając kroku, podszedł wprost do profesor McGonagall. Harry zatrzymał się. Był jakieś dziesięć metrów od kolegi, ale w tym momencie panowała taka cisza, że usłyszałby przelatującą muchę.

- Gdzie jest profesor Fedele? – zapytał Neville. Jego głos zabrzmiał wyjątkowo ostro i donośnie. Nozdrza McGonagall drgnęły. Bez wątpienia nie spodobał jej się ton, jakim zwracał się do niej uczeń.

Harry zamrugał. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że przy stole nauczycielskim brakowało nie tylko Dumbledore'a. Również krzesło profesor Fedele stało puste.

- Panie Longbottom, proszę się uspokoić – odezwała się wicedyrektorka.

- Gdzie jest profesor Fedele? – w głosie Neville'a brzmiała nieustępliwość. Harry nigdy nie słyszał, aby kolega odezwał się do kogokolwiek takim tonem, a już tym bardziej do nauczyciela.

- Panie Longbottom…

- Muszę porozmawiać z profesor Fedele – Neville stał sztywno wyprostowany, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści. Harry dostrzegł, że jego ramiona drżały z napięcia. – Pani profesor, to bardzo ważne. Ja naprawdę muszę poroz…

- Jakiś problem? – w tym momencie na scenę wkroczyła Dolores Umbridge. Harry był tak skoncentrowany na koledze i McGonagall, że nie zauważył nawet, jak Umbridge obeszła stół i stanęła przy Neville'u, który odwrócił się i patrzył teraz wprost na nią.

- Ależ nie – ton wicedyrektorki zdradzał jasno, co myśli o wtrącaniu się wizytatorki w nie swoje sprawy. – Nie ma żadnego problemu. Może pani spokojnie wrócić na swoje miejsce.

- Odnoszę inne wrażenie – Umbridge uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Jak widzę, nie tylko ja zauważyłam nieobecność drogiej pani profesor od obrony. Ufam, że nic jej się nie stało? Jak dotąd zawsze była na śniadaniu…

- Profesor Fedele miewa się bardzo dobrze – ucięła McGonagall. – Panie Longbottom, zechce pan udać się ze mną…

- A więc gdzie ona jest?

Wicedyrektorka się zawahała i Harry czuł, że nie ma ochoty udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że Umbridge nie odpuści, dopóki się nie dowie i domyślił się, że McGonagall również o tym wie.

- Profesor Fedele wyjechała wczoraj wieczorem do swojej poprzedniej szkoły, do Beauxbatons, skoro pani pyta. A teraz, panie Long…

- Wyjechała? Profesor opuszczający szkołę w czasie roku szkolnego? – Umbridge uniosła brwi. – Cóż to za zwyczaje! Kto na to pozwolił? Jak można tak samowolnie…

- Profesor Fedele nie wyjechała bez uprzedzenia – głos McGonagall mógłby kroić szkło, a szczęki zaczęły jej nerwowo drgać. – Wczoraj wieczorem otrzymała list od dawnej, aktualnie ciężko chorej uczennicy, która była bardzo przywiązana do swojej nauczycielki. Udzieliłam profesor Fedele zgodę na wyjazd, w końcu to nie więzienie.

- A co z lekcjami? Przecież to niepoważne, aby profesor od obrony…

- Och, na Merlina! Jeszcze pani nie zauważyła, że w weekendy nie odbywają się w Hogwarcie żadne zajęcia? Profesor Fedele nie wyniosła się do Francji na stałe, a pojechała w krótkie odwiedziny. Wróci najpóźniej w niedzielę wieczorem, więc wszystkie poniedziałkowe zajęcia odbędą się zgodnie z planem.

Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego wicedyrektorka tłumaczy się przed Umbridge. W końcu każdy z nauczycieli mógł wziąć sobie urlop i nie opowiadać się nikomu, jak zamierza go wykorzystać. McGonagall najwyraźniej powiedziała już wszystko, co miała do powiedzenia. Niestety, Umbridge jeszcze nie skończyła.

- Jeśli masz jakiś problem lub chcesz się kogoś poradzić, mój drogi, to może ja ci pomogę – zwróciła się fałszywie uprzejmym tonem do Neville'a. Ten zmierzył ją ponurym spojrzeniem i hardo uniósł głowę.

- Dziękuję bardzo, ale wolałbym porozmawiać z profesor Fedele.

- Jestem wykwalifikowanym pracownikiem ministerstwa – _czyżby w głosie Umbridge zabrzmiały złowróżbne nuty?_ - i jestem pewna, że będę w stanie udzielić ci odpowiedzi w zastępstwie nieobecnej pani profesor.

- Nie sądzę.

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Neville nie spuścił głowy ani się nie wycofał. Stał wyprostowany jak struna i z ponurym uporem wpatrywał się w twarz wizytatorki.

- Pytam po raz ostatni, o co chciałeś zapytać profesor Fedele? - oczy Umbridge zwęziły się w szparki.

Harry dostrzegł, że na twarzy McGonagall maluje się niepokój. Neville jakby podjął decyzję. Uśmiechnął się grzecznie i odpowiedział:

- Skoro chce mi pani pomóc, to może udzieli mi pani odpowiedzi na nurtujące mnie pytanie. Czy wykonując jogińską pozycję Wiszącej Małpy stopę należy trzymać na poziomie ucha, czy nieco powyżej?

X X X X X

Po śniadaniu Harry stanął z Ronem i Hermioną w rogu dziedzińca i w spokoju pochylili się nad gazetą. Harry'emu dopiero teraz udało się przeczytać cały artykuł. Czuł, jak wzbiera w nim złość.

- Pięknie to sobie wymyślili – mruknął. - A więc Volde... przepraszam, Sami-Wiecie-Kto, nie wrócił, a ucieczka śmierciożerców to dzieło Syriusza...

Ze zdjęć szczerzyły się do niego okrutne twarze.

Bellatriks Lestrange... Rabastan i Rudolf Lestrange... Antonin Dołohow...

Najgorsi z najgorszych. Ci, którzy torturowali i mordowali bez zmrużenia oka, za to z wielką uciechą. Harry zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej złości. Kogo dorwą tym razem? Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa na pewno już działają. Śmierciożercom nie będzie łatwo. Jednak to szaleńcy, desperaci, którzy nie ugną się, póki nie zginą. Kogo pociągną za sobą? Harry wiedział, że kilkanaście lat temu Zakon Feniksa poniósł ogromne straty w walce ze sługami Voldemorta. Zginęło wielu wspaniałych czarodziejów. Kto tym razem...? Łagodny Remus? Beztroska Tonks? Zdziwaczały Moody? Małomówny Kingsley? O nie, nie, to nie może być nikt z nich. Myśl, że ktoś, kogo zna, ceni i lubi, mógłby zginąć, była dla Harry'ego nie do zniesienia. Strach o bliskie mu osoby uderzył ze zdwojoną siłą.

- Neville pięknie się postawił – mruknął Ron, przerywając ciszę, jaka między nimi zapadła. Czubkiem buta trącił stertę zeschłych liści. - Nie wiem, o co mu chodziło z tą małpą, ale McGonagall omal się nie roześmiała, jak to usłyszała. Widzieliście, jak prędko wyciągnęła go z sali?

- A ja nie rozumiem, czemu Neville szukał profesor Fedele – odezwała się Hermiona, skubiąc nerwowo kawałek gazety. - Rozumiem, że mógł się zdenerwować i przestraszyć tym artykułem, ale co ma do tego profesor Fedele?

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał wywoływać kłótni z Hermioną, której niechęć do nowej nauczycielki obrony wydawała mu się całkowicie nieuzasadniona. On sam podejrzewał, że Neville po prostu chciał się zwrócić do nauczyciela, którego lubił i któremu ufał – profesor Fedele była zdecydowanie bardziej przystępna od McGonagall. Może chciał ją wypytać, czy w związku z masową ucieczką z Azkabanu zmieni się program zajęć? Prosić o dodatkowe lekcje? A może po prostu chciał porozmawiać z kimś, o kim wiedział, że go wysłucha?

Poczuł, że siedzenie w towarzystwie milczącego Rona i nadętej Hermiony przekracza jego psychiczną wytrzymałość. Wyjaśnił więc przyjaciołom, że obiecał Cho spotkać się z nią po śniadaniu (Ron mrugnął porozumiewawczo) i pospiesznie wrócił do zamku, niemal biegnąc do wieży Ravenclawu.

Harry nie miał oczywiście wstępu do wieży Krukonów, musiał więc czekać, aż pojawi się ktoś z Ravenclawu i wywoła Cho na korytarz. Upłynęło chyba z dziesięć minut, zanim Cho wyszła. Harry od razu zauważył, że nie wygląda na zbyt zadowoloną.

- Tak? - powiedziała.

Harry znów poczuł się niepewnie.

- Chciałem zapytać, czy nie wybrałabyś się ze mną na spacer nad jezioro – powiedział cicho. _O co jej chodzi, u licha?_

- Cóż, wyszedłeś po śniadaniu razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, nie racząc się nawet przywitać – odparła chłodno Cho. - Uznałam więc, że nie planujesz żadnego spotkania ze mną i że nie mam na dzisiaj żadnych planów. Obiecałam Marietcie pomóc jej w referacie z eliksirów.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Obraziła się o taką głupotę?

- Cho, chyba wiesz, co o czym pisali w „Proroku" - powiedział z niedowierzaniem. - Uciekli najgroźniejsi śmierciożercy, tymczasem ministerstwo zaprzecza oczywistym faktom. Mówiłaś, że mi wierzysz, gdy opowiadałem, co się stało z Cedrikiem. Skoro tak, to chyba rozumiesz, co to wszystko oznacza? Śmierciożercy uciekli, aby przyłączyć się do Czarnego Pana, tymczasem świat czarodziejski jest przekonany, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto nie wrócił. To kolejny artykuł, który daje jasno do zrozumienia, że kłamałem pod koniec zeszłego roku. I dziwisz się, że akurat w tamtej chwili miałem co innego na głowie?

Cho zamrugała. Harry miał wielką ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść. Wiedział jedno – nie będzie za nic przepraszał.

- Harry, daj mi dwie minuty – odezwała się wreszcie Cho. - Powiem Marietcie, że pouczymy się po lunchu...

Zniknęła za drzwiami, a Harry stał na korytarzu, czując, że odeszła go cała ochota na spacer. No ale teraz nie wypadało się wykręcić. Po chwili Cho znów się pojawiła. Uśmiechała się przepraszająco.

- Idziemy? - zapytała.

Harry skinął głową i udali się nad jezioro. Przechadzali się niespiesznie i rozmawiali, ale mimo pięknej pogody, nie był to udany spacer. Rozmowa, co było nieuniknione, zeszła na ucieczkę śmierciożerców, a Cho zastanawiała się, jaki udział miał w tym Syriusz Black. Harrym aż trzęsło, gdyż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Cho wierzy w winę Syriusza, a nie mógł przecież zaprzeczyć. Nie wolno mu było zdradzić, jak bliska więź łączy go z ojcem chrzestnym. Czuł się bardzo dziwnie. Z Ronem i Hermioną mógł rozmawiać o wszystkim, tymczasem z Cho, z którą... no, _chodził_ – już nie. Dawniej każda rozmowa czy samo przebywanie w jej towarzystwie sprawiało mu ogromną radość. Obecnie szli trzymając się za ręce, a on czuł dotyk jej ciepłej, drobnej dłoni i miał tylko jedno marzenie – aby ten spacer wreszcie się skończył.

Gdy wrócił do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, jakieś pół godziny przed lunchem, powitało go milczenie. Atmosfera przygnębienia wydawała się tak gęsta, że można by ją kroić nożem. Uczniowie siedzieli w mniejszych lub większych grupkach, jakby szukając w ten sposób bezpieczeństwa. Parvati i Lavender trzymały się za ręce i z ponurymi minami wpatrywały się w wydanie „Proroka". Fred i George siedzieli w kącie, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami, ale na ich twarzach malowała się niezwykła powaga. Harry szybko podszedł do siedzącego w fotelu Rona.

- A gdzie Hermiona? - zapytał.

- Poleciała do McGonagall, jak to ona – odparł Ron.

- Niezbyt przyjemna atmosfera, co? - mruknął Harry. - Chyba na pogrzebie byłoby weselej. Wszystkimi nieźle trzepnęło...

- Nawet na własnym pogrzebie byłoby weselej – przyznał Ron. - A jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, kim naprawdę trzepnęło, to spójrz tam.

Harry zerknął we wskazanym przez Rona kierunku. W odległym kącie pokoju, za fotelem z wysokim oparciem, stał Neville. Harry wytężył wzrok. Wtedy dostrzegł, że Neville rzuca jakieś zaklęcia. Nie wiedział jakie, ani na co. Faktem było jednak, że było coś przerażającego w widoku jego sztywno wyprostowanych pleców oraz determinacji, z jaką chłopak machał różdżką.

- Co on robi? - wyszeptał Harry.

- Nie uwierzysz, jak ci powiem – Ron pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. - Ćwiczy Drętwotę. Na Krzywołapie.

- Cooo?

- I to jeszcze jak ćwiczy... trzaska w kota bez pudła. Na zajęciach mało komu z nas udawało się trafić Drętwotą stojącego bez ruchu partnera, a ten nie dość, że nie pudłuje, to jeszcze strzela do ruchomego celu. Raz trafił go zaklęciem w połowie skoku. Szczęście, że Hermiona tego nie widzi, bo by go chyba zabiła. Neville'a, nie kota. Chociaż – Ron uniósł brwi – po tym, co dzisiaj wyczynia Neville, prędzej bałbym się o Hermionę.

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. To, co robił Neville, było zwykłym dręczeniem zwierzęcia i normalnie nie pozwoliłby na to nikomu. Ale był tak odrętwiały, że nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca. Tego dnia wszystko było zupełnie inaczej. Niczym zły sen. Ucieczka śmierciożerców, zagrożenie dla całego czarodziejskiego świata, nieuchronne walki i starcia, nieobecność Dumbledore'a i Fedele, dziwne zachowanie kolegi. Harry patrzył na sztywno wyprostowane plecy Neville'a i poczuł lęk. Przyjaźnił się z nim od ponad czterech lat, a teraz odnosił wrażenie, że tak naprawdę wcale go nie znał.

Nie wiedział, czemu, ale przyszła mu na myśl rozmowa w gabinecie profesor Fedele, gdy nauczycielka obrony opowiadała mu o różnicach między poszczególnymi domami i tłumaczyła, jakie cechy bierze pod uwagę Tiara Przydziału. Przypomniał sobie, że wiele osób dziwiło się, dlaczego nieśmiały i mało pewny siebie Neville trafił do Gryffindoru. W nagłym przebłysku zrozumienia Harry pojął, że w sytuacji zagrożenia człowiek potrafi pokazać cechy, o które nikt by go nie podejrzewał. I zrozumiał, że w tym zahukanym chłopcu zawsze była determinacja i odwaga.

Harry po raz pierwszy poczuł, że Hogwart stał się nagle obcym miejscem. Nic nie było już takie, jak dawniej.

- Ej! -rozległo się od progu.

Wszyscy jak na komendę odwrócili głowy. Do pokoju wspólnego wpadła zdyszana Angelina. Wyglądała na zaaferowaną.

- Jesteście wszyscy? - rzuciła. - To świetnie. Słuchajcie, właśnie rozmawiałam z kapitanem Puchonów. Ich ścigający wylądował nagle u pani Pomfrey i nie ma szans, aby wziął udział w dzisiejszym treningu. W związku z tym Puchoni pytają, czy nie moglibyśmy się zamienić. To znaczy, zamiast trenować jutro, o szesnastej, zrobić trening dzisiaj o trzeciej. Co wy na to? Nikt nie ma w tym czasie szlabanu?

Ton głosu Angeliny, która zachowywała się tak, jakby dzisiejszego ranka nic dziwnego się nie wydarzyło, wprawił wszystkich w konsternację. Bliźniacy wymienili między sobą dziwne spojrzenia. Katie i Alicja spoglądały na Angelinę w lekkim osłupieniu. Harry zerknął na Rona, który uniósł brwi, a następnie pokiwał głową.

- W zasadzie – George odezwał się jako pierwszy – nie widzę przeszkód. Wszyscy wiemy, co się wydarzyło, ale z tego powodu nie będziemy przecież odwoływać treningów. Życie toczy się dalej, nie?

Harry w milczeniu pokiwał głową. W gruncie rzeczy George miał rację. Nie było sensu siedzieć w pokoju wspólnym niczym na pogrzebie. Nagle poczuł, że pęd powietrza i świst wiatru w uszach jest tym, czego w tej chwili potrzebował. Wskoczyć na miotłę, odbić się od ziemi i poszybować w górę, zapominając na chwilę o wszystkich troskach i zmartwieniach.

- No to świetnie! - ucieszyła się Angelina, widząc, że cała drużyna kiwa głowami. - W takim razie widzimy się za kwadrans trzecia w szatni. Idę poinformować Puchonów, że się zamieniamy. - I z rozradowaną miną wymaszerowała z pokoju.

Atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła. Harry dostrzegł, że zniknęło gdzieś to obezwładniające wszystkich, nieprzyjemne napięcie. Uczniowie zaczęli się powoli rozchodzić. Mignął mu w przelocie ogon Krzywołapa, uciekającego w popłochu do żeńskiego dormitorium. Harry nie miał odwagi patrzeć na Neville'a, który wyszedł z kąta i wolnym krokiem opuścił pokój wspólny.

Punkt trzecia drużyna Gryfonów rozpoczęła trening. Już po kilku minutach Harry stwierdził, że wszystkim to dobrze zrobiło. Trybuny były pełne widzów, a zawodnicy grali tak dobrze, jakby walczyli o Puchar Anglii. Ron bronił wyśmienicie. Harry widział jego rozradowaną twarz, gdy raz za razem wybijał kafla sprzed obręczy, a każda jego akcja nagradzana była oklaskami ze strony kibiców.

On sam siedział natomiast na miotle, czekając, aż Angelina wypuści znicza. Powoli zaczynało go to nudzić. Dobiegające z dołu okrzyki zlały się w jeden szum – monotonny, szemrzący pomruk.

Ziewnął.

Przed oczyma zaczęły mu się przesuwać twarze z dzisiejszej gazety. Wychudzone oblicza o zapadniętych policzkach i oczach, w których czaiło się zło lub szaleństwo. Jedno zdjęcie zapadło mu szczególnie w pamięć. Czarnowłosa kobieta o dziko splątanych, kręconych włosach i ciężkich powiekach. Bellatrix Lestrange. Patrzyła prosto w obiektyw aparatu, a w jej wzroku widać było najgłębszą pogardę.

Tak, ona z całą pewnością należała do najbardziej oddanych zwolenniczek Voldemorta. Lata spędzone w Azkabanie mogły odebrać jej urodę, ale nie zmieniły poglądów. Żadna z twarzy śmierciożerców nie przykuwała uwagi tak, jak Bellatrix Lestrange. Za co właściwie została osadzona w Azkabanie? Każde zdjęcie było dokładnie opisane…ach tak, torturowanie zaklęciem Cruciatus dwójki aurorów i spowodowanie tym nieodwracalnych uszkodzeń mózgu. Oraz kilka morderstw, w tym jakiegoś mugola.

To niebezpieczna przeciwniczka. Nie chciałby się z nią spotkać w jakimś ciemnym korytarzu.

Korytarz...?

Czy to przypadek? Powracające wciąż sny o dziwnym miejscu i drzwiach, które napełniały go przerażeniem.

Znów stał w korytarzu, wpatrując się w drzwi, zza których wydobywało się dziwne, jasne światło. I znowu do jego uszu dobiegł kuszący, łagodny szept.

Chodźchodźchodź...

_Dlaczego ja tutaj jestem?_ pomyślał Harry. _Przecież brałem eliksir... nie powinienem mieć żadnych snów..._

_Chwileczkę, a jakim cudem ja śnię? To niemożliwe, przecież siedzę właśnie na miotle i wypatruję znicza..._

_Ale ja śnię. To jest fakt. Czuję chłód korytarza, zimny pot spływający mi po karku. I ten obezwładniający strach, którego nie da się pomylić z żadnym innym._

_A skoro siedzę w tej chwili na miotle i śnię..._

_To oznacza, że..._

… _jasne cholera!_

W tym momencie korytarz rozpłynął się w jasnym blasku i eksplozji bólu, a potem zapadła ciemność.

X X X X X

Nadzorująca trening pani Hooch siedziała na ławce, obserwując trening. Co chwila kiwała głową z aprobatą, myśląc, że w tym roku Gryfoni będą zdecydowanymi faworytami w walce o puchar. Nie, żeby Ślizgoni byli o wiele gorsi. Ale patrząc na zajadłość, z jaką trenowały Lwiątka, nie miała złudzeń, że finałowy mecz dostarczy wszystkim wielu emocji.

To, co nagle zobaczyła, zaparło jej dech w piersi. Ale tylko na moment. Lata treningów wyrobiły w niej znakomity refleks. W ułamek sekundy później, przy chóralnym krzyku przerażenia z trybun, wyrwała różdżkę zza paska.

- Impedimento! - ryknęła.

Trafiła idealnie, wprost w plecy spadającego chłopca. Jednak nawet refleks i celność pani Hooch nie były w stanie uczynić cudu. Prędkość, z jaką spadał Harry, była zbyt duża, aby zatrzymać go w powietrzu. Jego ciało zwolniło, owszem, ale odległość od ziemi była zbyt mała.

Przy akompaniamencie głośnych wrzasków paniki, bezwładne niczym szmaciana lalka ciało uderzyło o ziemię.

X X X X X

Nie wyróżniała się z tłumu.

Idąca jedną z uliczek mugolskiego Londynu kobieta nie rzucała się w oczy. Nad miastem powoli zapadał zmrok i chodniki zapełniły się ludźmi, korzystającymi z uroków pięknego, sobotniego wieczoru. Roześmiani ludzie spieszyli do kawiarń, parków, kin lub pubów, sami bądź w towarzystwie partnerów.

Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na kobietę w czarnym płaszczu, czarnych szpilkach i kręconych, upiętych w surowy kok włosach.

Ona również nie zwracała uwagi na innych. Miała do wykonania zadanie, które pochłaniało wszystkie jej myśli.

Londyn cuchnął. Smród spalin mieszał się z wyziewami ludzkich ciał i oparami mdląco kwiatowych perfum, modnych tej jesieni. Toteż, gdy skręciła w jedną z bocznych uliczek, zbliżając się do celu, odetchnęła z ulgą. Tu powietrze było znacznie świeższe, a wielkomiejski zgiełk nie wwiercał jej się w uszy.

Po chwili była już prawie na miejscu.

Zwolniła kroku, rozglądając się uważnie dokoła. Po obu stronach ulicy wznosiły się parterowe domki z ogródkami, wszystkie niemal identyczne. Ale nie musiała nawet patrzeć na numerację, by wiedzieć, który dom jest właściwy.

Policjant, pilnujący wejścia, bez wątpienia wskazywał dobry adres.

Kobieta zwolniła kroku, rozglądając się uważnie. Teraz! Rzucone niewerbalnie Zaklęcie Kameleona zmieniło ją momentalnie w przezroczysty, nieco falujący obłok, dopasowujący się barwą do tła.

Wiedziała, że to nie wystarczy. Wpatrującemu się w nią człowiekowi mogła się wydać czymś w rodzaju złudzenia optycznego, nie była jednak w stu procentach niewidzialna. A nikt nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Nikt nawet nie mógł podejrzewać, że tu była. Dlatego podchodząc do policjanta, szła tak wolno, aby nie usłyszano stukotu jej szpilek o chodnik.

Gdy była już tak blisko, że mogłaby go dotknąć, zacisnęła mocniej palce na różdżce. Policjant właśnie wyciągał z kieszeni papierosy. Był młody, miał może ze dwadzieścia lat. Na jego twarzy można było dostrzec ślady trądziku młodzieńczego.

_Confundo._

Policjant zamrugał oczami, wyraźnie zdezorientowany, po czym zaczął się przyglądać trzymanym w ręku papierosom. Oglądał je tak, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu. Kobieta błyskawicznie go wyminęła i weszła na podwórko, a stamtąd do domu. Wstrzymując oddech, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i rozejrzała się dokoła.

Bez wątpienia była na miejscu.

Powoli i metodycznie zaczęła przetrząsać mieszkanie. Szuflada po szufladzie, pokój po pokoju. Nie zaniedbała niczego. Zajrzała w każdy kąt, otworzyła każdą szafkę, bacznie przyjrzała się wszystkim książkom na półkach. To była żmudna robota, zwłaszcza, że musiała poruszać się bezszelestnie i niemal po ciemku. Jedynym światłem był delikatny ognik, który wyczarowała, a który unosił się nad jej prawym ramieniem.

Gdy skończyła, dochodziła północ. Była absolutnie pewna, że niczego nie pominęła. Nadal nie rozumiała, dlaczego wybrano właśnie ten dom – oprócz tego, że był to dom mugoli. No cóż, powie po prostu, jak wygląda sprawa.

Zdeportowała się z cichym trzaskiem. Tu, wewnątrz domu, była sama. Nie było ryzyka, że ktoś ja zobaczy czy usłyszy.

Wylądowała dokładnie tam, gdzie chciała. Na środku salonu innego domu.

Przez chwilę stała nieruchomo, pozwalając, by jej oczy przywykły do ciemności. Zasłony były szczelnie zaciągnięte, a ponieważ okna wychodziły na ogród z tyłu domu, żadne światła ulicy nie rozpraszały mroku.

Było tak cicho, że słyszała bicie własnego serca.

W ciemnościach rysowały się kontury mebli, tak dobrze jej znanych. Wysokie półki z książkami. Elegancki stolik, przy którym siadywała jej matka z przyjaciółkami, delektując się najlepszą kawę i małą przekąską. Mahoniowe biurko z rzeźbionymi nogami. Wszystko urządzone starannie i z takim luksusem, jaki można było kupić za pieniądze. Matka bardzo dbała o takie szczegóły, twierdząc, że elegancja i szyk powinny zawsze stać na pierwszym miejscu.

Kobieta z westchnieniem ulgi rozpuściła ciasno upięte włosy, które opadły jej na plecy. Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

_Droga mamo, gdybyś zobaczyła, co ja robię z tym twoim wypieszczonym domem, to byś mnie wyklęła._

Kopnięciem zrzuciła buty, pozwalając, aby stopy utonęły w miękkiej puszystości dywanu. Podeszła do kominka i machnęła różdżką.

- Incendio.

Zapłonął ogień, wydobywając z ciemności kontury mebli. Kobieta przyklęknęła i w umówiony, bezpieczny sposób nawiązała połączenie.

- Udało się – zaraportowała, gdy w płomieniach pojawiła się głowa mężczyzny. – Nikt mnie nie widział. Zaklęcie Kameleona i Confundus wystarczyło na policjanta, pilnującego domu. Przeszukałam wszystko, każdy kąt.

- I jaki wniosek?

- To stuprocentowi mugole. Nie mają najmniejszych nawet związków z magią. Żadnych różdżek, czarodziejskich ksiąg, składników eliksirów, notatek na temat magii. Wprawdzie w sypialni chłopaka trafiłam na książkę o voodoo, ale sam wiesz, że ma ono tyle wspólnego z magią, co kot napłakał. Taki mit dla mugoli, którym się wydaje, że kupią książkę i już mogą czarować…

- A więc mugolska rodzina – mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Niedobrze. Nadal nie wiemy, w jaki sposób wybrano właśnie tych ludzi, a nie innych. Miałem nadzieję, że twoje poszukiwania dadzą nam jakąś odpowiedź…

- A może to zupełny przypadek? – zasugerowała kobieta. – Może to mieli być po prostu mugole, obojętnie jacy. To żaden problem, aportować się w mugolskiej dzielnicy i wpaść do tego domu, który jest najbliżej.

Twarz mężczyzny sposępniała. Przez chwilę dało się słyszeć tylko trzaskanie ognia i dwa przyspieszone oddechy.

- Jeżeli masz rację – powiedział wolno – to bardzo niedobrze. Nie będziemy w stanie przewidzieć, kto będzie następny, a to będzie mógł być każdy. W Londynie czy poza miastem. Nie damy rady ostrzec zawczasu potencjalnych ofiar.

- To prawda – potwierdziła kobieta.

- No cóż, wykonałaś zadanie. Wracaj więc do kwatery i złóż pełen raport. A tak przy okazji, jutro skoro świt musisz wracać do Hogwartu. Umbridge dopytywała o ciebie. Lepiej, aby nie zaczęła cię naprawdę szukać.

- Już się zbieram – Fede leniwie podniosła się z dywanu. Od kilkugodzinnego schylania się bolały ją plecy.

- To ja zwalniam kominek.

Głowa Albusa zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem. Fede odczekała parę sekund, po czym sypnęła w płomienie odrobinę proszku Fiuu i przeniosła się na Grimmauld Place.

Zniknęła, a wraz z nią zgasł ogień.

X X X X X

Harry obudził się późnym wieczorem. Gdy otworzył oczy, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Wszystko go bolało, a w głowie mu szumiało. Na pewno nie był w dormitorium. Leżał na łóżku. Ale gdzie… co się stało…?

- Harry! Obudził się, Ron! Otworzył oczy!

_Hermiona. To jej głos._ Zamrugał i wtedy wzrok mu się wyostrzył. Dostrzegł twarze przyjaciół, wpatrujących się w niego z wyrazem ulgi w oczach.

- No, stary, aleś nas wystraszył! – Ron starał się mówić spokojnie, ale Harry słyszał, że głos mu drży. – Nie, nie podnoś się… leż. Pójdę do pani Pomfrey, powiem, że się obudziłeś.

- Co się stało? – wymamrotał Harry. I nagle wszystko sobie przypomniał. Zasnął podczas treningu, siedząc na miotle. Znowu śnił mu się korytarz. Oślepiająca jasność, straszny ból. Spadł… uderzył o ziemię.

- Już wszystko w porządku – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. – Zemdlałeś i spadłeś na ziemię. Na szczęście zauważyła to w porę pani Hooch, rzuciła na ciebie Impedimento, to trochę zwolniło upadek…

- Dlaczego nie mogę się ruszać? – nagle mózg Harry'ego tknęła straszna myśl. – Hermiono, ja… nie mogę… nie mogę ruszać nogami…

- Spokojnie, to tylko bandaże – Hermiona najwyraźniej odgadła, o czym właśnie myślał. - Pani Pomfrey musiała cię unieruchomić. Masz złamanych wiele kości, a nie mogła ci zaaplikować Szkiele-Wzro, skoro byłeś nieprzytomny. Nie bój się, nie jesteś sparaliżowany. Leż, proszę, zaraz przyjdzie… o, już są.

W zasięgu wzroku Harry'ego pojawiła się jednak nie pani Pomfrey, a profesor McGonagall, za która dreptał z niepewną miną Ron. Gdzieś w oddali zamajaczył biały czepek pielęgniarki.

- Potter? – głos McGonagall był bardzo dziwny. Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że opiekunka Gryffindoru musiała się bardzo o niego niepokoić. – Pan Weasley powiedział, że odzyskałeś przytomność. Jak się czujesz?

- Dziwnie – wymamrotał Harry. Poobijane i połamane ciało nadal go bolało. – Ale chyba będę żył…

Profesor McGonagall nawet się nie uśmiechnęła.

- Wiem od pani Pomfrey, że wczoraj wieczorem wziąłeś od niej Eliksir Słodkiego Snu – powiedziała. – Nie wnikam w to, dlaczego zdecydowałeś się prosić o tak silny środek ani dlaczego Poppy dała ci całą fiolkę, zamiast położyć cię w skrzydle szpitalnym i sama podać ci odpowiednią dawkę. Teraz chciałabym zapytać, ile kropli zażyłeś. Pani Pomfrey mówiła ci wyraźnie, że wystarczy jedna.

Harry wbił wzrok w poręcz łóżka.

- Dwie – odpowiedział cicho.

- Dwie?

- Niechcący, chlapnęło mi się za dużo…

Profesor McGonagall dostała furii.

- Potter, jesteś nieodpowiedzialny! NIEODPOWIEDZIALNY! Wziąć beztrosko dwukrotną dawkę tak silnego środka? Mimo ostrzeżeń pani Pomfrey? Co to znaczy, „chlapnęło mi się za dużo"? Czy ty nie potrafisz dozować lekarstwa? Co to za filozofia, nalać sobie JEDNĄ kroplę? Nie przyszło ci do głowy, aby wylać eliksir, skoro nalało ci się za dużo i zażyć dokładnie tyle, ile kazała ci pani Pomfrey?

Harry doskonale wiedział, że wicedyrektorka ma słuszność i jej wściekłość jest jak najbardziej uzasadniona. Powinien był dawkować eliksir dokładnie, jak mu przykazano. Zachował się bezmyślnie, to prawda. A jednak… profesor McGonagall nie wiedziała, jak to jest, kiedy człowiek wciąż śni ten sam koszmar, coraz bardziej przerażający, a potem budzi się zlany potem i z bijącym ze strachu sercem. To nie ona spędziła samotne lato na Privet Drive, w przekonaniu, że wszyscy, nawet przyjaciele, zapomnieli o niej. To nie ona próbowała szukać pomocy u Dumbledore'a, który zniknął z Hogwartu nie wiadomo na jak długo. To nie ona została ofuknięta za zawracanie ludziom głowy. Dlatego Harry nie zdobył się na przeprosiny, których bez wątpienia oczekiwała McGonagall. Był zły i czuł, że ma do tego prawo. Guzik go obchodziło, czy zachowuje się jak rozkapryszony dzieciak. Wiedział, że McGonagall jest obecnie ostatnią osobą, której z czegokolwiek się zwierzy, nie zdobył się więc nawet na jedno słowo wyjaśnienia czy skruchy. Zamiast tego zamknął oczy i naciągnął kołdrę pod samą brodę, ignorując ostry ból promieniujący ze złamanego ramienia.

- Ach tak – odezwała się zimno wicedyrektorka. – Widzę, że postanowiłeś się obrazić i nie raczysz nas zaszczycić choćby słowem wyjaśnienia. Skoro tak, nie mam ci nic więcej do powiedzenia. Być może w obecności dyrektora będziesz bardziej rozmowny, bo zamierzam mu dokładnie opowiedzieć całą sytuację.

- Profesor Dumbledore wrócił? – Harry zapomniał, że miał się nie odzywać.

- Wróci jutro – odparła McGonagall – i zapewniam cię, że dowie się o twoim zachowaniu, Potter. Panie Weasley, panno Granger, wychodzimy. Ani słowa! Skoro Potter jest już przytomny, pani Pomfrey może się wreszcie nim zająć.

Harry czuł się strasznie głupio wobec pani Pomfrey, która z pewnością musiała nasłuchać się wielu nieprzyjemnych słów ze strony McGonagall. Posłusznie wypił kilka dość obrzydliwych mikstur, kończąc na sporym kubku Szkiele-Wzro, pozwolił sobie zmierzyć temperaturę i nie protestował, gdy pielęgniarka dość ostrym tonem kazała mu leżeć bez ruchu i nie próbować wstawać.

Znużenie, ból i otępienie szybko go zmogły i wkrótce zasnął. Na szczęście tej nocy oszczędzono mu koszmaru tajemniczego korytarza. Coś mu się śniło, ale były to raczej splątane urywki sennych widziadeł, tak zagmatwane i splątane, że po obudzeniu nie mógł ich sobie przypomnieć. Miał tylko niejasne wrażenie, że ktoś pochylał się nad nim i całował go w czoło, a potem trzymał za rękę.

X X X X X

Zgodnie z instrukcją otrzymaną w krótkim liście od ojca, Draco zszedł do pokoju wspólnego za dziesięć druga w nocy. O tej porze wszyscy już spali, nie było więc ryzyka, że ktoś z kolegów go zobaczy. A profesor Snape nie miał w zwyczaju wizytować lochów o tej godzinie.

Serce mocno mu biło. Domyślał się, o czym chce z nim rozmawiać ojciec – konieczność zachowania najwyższej dyskrecji była zrozumiała. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na to, że odczuwał niepokój, a dłonie miał pokryte zimnym potem. Draco żywił wobec ojca głęboki respekt, gdyż tak go wychowano, więc było nie do pomyślenia nie stawić się na rozmowę, jeśli tego życzył sobie ojciec. Jednak doświadczenia Draco bywały różne, bo czasem owe rozmowy były niemal życzliwymi, przyjacielskimi pogawędkami i wtedy chłopak się odprężał, czując dumę, że rozmawia się z nim jak z dorosłym. Jak ojciec z synem. Często jednak nie było tak przyjemnie - gdy zdarzyło mu się coś przeskrobać lub zrobić coś, z czego ojciec był niezadowolony, oczy Lucjusza Malfoya przybierały barwę stali. Draco jako dziecko bardzo bał się tego wyrazu oczu, gdyż towarzyszyły mu ostre słowa i kary. Pamiętał doskonale uczucie zdenerwowania, gdy wzywano go do gabinetu ojca. Teraz, choć miał już piętnaście lat i nie był małym dzieckiem, wciąż reagował tak samo. Zimny, lepki pot na dłoniach i mocno bijące serce.

Gdy twarz ojca pojawiła się w kominku, Draco drgnął lekko. Cała siłą woli powstrzymał się od pytań, które cisnęły mu się na usta. Nie był już małym dzieckiem i oczekiwano od nieco dorosłego zachowania.

- Jesteś sam? – upewnił się Lucjusz Malfoy, rozglądając się dokoła.

- Tak, ojcze. Wszyscy śpią – zapewnił go Draco.

- To dobrze – odparł ojciec. Zauważywszy niecierpliwość w zachowaniu syna, dodał pospiesznie. – Nie, Draco, o TYM porozmawiamy innym razem. Powiedziałem, INNYM RAZEM! To nie jest rozmowa na kominek. A ponieważ wiem, o co chcesz mnie zapytać, odpowiedź brzmi: tak. A teraz słuchaj uważnie. Nie mamy wiele czasu, dlatego oszczędźmy sobie jałowych dyskusji. Chcę wiedzieć, co zaszło między tobą a panną Parkinson.

Draco zaniemówił.

- Między mną a Pansy? – wymamrotał, próbując zyskać na czasie. Żadna sensowna odpowiedź nie przychodziła mu jednak do głowy.

Oczy Lucjusza Malfoya zwęziły się w szparki.

- A znasz inną pannę Parkinson? – spytał szyderczo.

- Skarżyła się?

- Nie – głos ojca był zimny i oschły. – Jestem pewien, że nie poskarżyła się nikomu. Wbij sobie jednak do głowy, synu, że wiem o wszystkim, co tutaj robisz. Incydent, do którego doszło między tobą a tą dziewczyną jest mi doskonale znany. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co cię opętało? Uczyłem cię, aby nigdy i pod żadnym pozorem nie tracić opanowania i zimnej krwi. To, co zrobiłeś, było niegodne arystokraty. Żądam wyjaśnień. Co między wami zaszło?

Draco myślał szybko.

- Głupia sprzeczka – odparł niechętnie. – Zrobiła mi awanturę o jakąś dziewczynę, której nawet dobrze nie kojarzę. Trochę mnie poniosło, ojcze. Wyjaśnimy to sobie, jak już się przestanie nadymać.

- Przeczytała któryś z listów?

Draco zamarł.

- Synu, jeśli mówię, że wiem o wszystkim, co się u ciebie dzieje, to znaczy, że wiem o WSZYSTKIM. Okłamujesz mnie, a to mi się bardzo nie podoba – głos Lucjusza przeszedł w syk. – Pytam po raz ostatni, a jeśli spróbujesz mnie znowu okłamać, gorzko tego pożałujesz. Czy panna Parkinson przeczytała którykolwiek z listów?

- Nie – odparł Draco, patrząc ojcu prosto w oczy. Tym razem mówił prawdę. – Nie zdążyła. Zabezpieczyłem listy tak, jak mi kazałeś. Dorwałem ją, kiedy rozcięła już sznurek, w ostatniej chwili. Ale nie otworzyła nawet jednego. I głowę dam, że więcej nie tknie moich rzeczy.

- Lepiej, żeby tak było – w głosie ojca zabrzmiały złowróżbne nutki. – Bo inaczej...

Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać od zadania pytania, które cisnęło mu się na usta.

- Skąd o tym wiesz, ojcze? – zapytał, usiłując zachować spokój. – Ktoś mnie szpieguje i o wszystkim ci donosi, prawda? Nie masz do mnie zaufania? Kto ci donosi? Kto?

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że odpowiem ci na którekolwiek z tych pytań – odparł. – Pytasz, kto? Ktoś, do kogo mogę mieć pełne zaufanie, a kto nigdy mnie nie okłamie. Ktoś, kto jest blisko ciebie, na tyle blisko, aby wiedzieć o wszystkim, co się dzieje w twoim życiu. Zwłaszcza prywatnym. Nie musisz wiedzieć nic więcej.

- Zabini... – wymamrotał Draco.

Ojciec nie odpowiedział. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo jeszcze raz i nie żegnając się, zniknął.

Draco siedział nieruchomo przed kominkiem. Czuł narastającą wściekłość - a więc tak to wyglądało. Ojciec nie ufał mu za grosz. Do tego stopnia, że znalazł tu, w Hogwarcie, szpiega, który śledził każdy ruch jego własnego syna. Kogoś, kto na co dzień uśmiechał się do niego, rozmawiał z nim, może nawet kolegował, a później obłudnie opowiadał o wszystkim jego ojcu.

Szpicel. Kapuś. Donosiciel.

Pieprzony Zabini...

To musiał być on. Kto inny był świadkiem tej sceny z Pansy? Pamiętał wyraz jego twarzy, gdy wpadł do dormitorium.

Ciekawe, co za to dostawał. Pieniądze? Zabini był bogaty z domu, nie potrzebował pieniędzy. Chociaż... matka od jakiegoś czasu wydzielała mu kieszonkowe. Zabini strasznie na to narzekał.

Pieprzony Zabini. Taki życzliwy, uprzejmy. Draco zawsze sądził, że może mu ufać. Mimo wpajanej mu od dziecka zasady „ufaj tylko sobie".

A może to nie Zabini? Draco uczepił się tej myśli niczym tonący brzytwy. Tak bardzo nie chciał uwierzyć, że to mógłby być on. Z twarzy ojca nie dało się niczego wyczytać. Ktoś inny? Ale kto, cholera, kto? Crabbe, Goyle? Flint? Dziewczyny chyba nie wchodziły w grę, w końcu skąd mogłyby wiedzieć, co robił albo mówił w dormitorium?

Draco siedział skulony, bijąc się z własnymi myślami. Wściekłość mieszała się w nim z poczuciem zdrady. Wiedział, że nie mając pewności, nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć na nikogo bez podejrzliwości „a może to ty?". Nie będzie w stanie rozmawiać z Zabinim tak, jak dotychczas.

Mogli mówić ze sobą o wszystkim. No, _prawie_ o wszystkim. Były sprawy, o których Draco nie mógł powiedzieć nikomu, nawet Blaise'owi. Ale czasem, późnym wieczorem, zdarzało im się siadywać w opustoszałym już pokoju wspólnym, czasem w towarzystwie butelki wina, które Zabini jakimś cudem przemycał do Hogwartu. Świadomi tego, że łamią regulamin szkolny i że nawet profesor Snape nie potraktowałby ich pobłażliwie, przyłapując ich z alkoholem w dłoni, rozkoszowali się aromatycznym trunkiem i rozmawiali. Gdy nachodził ich refleksyjny nastrój, mówili o swoich rodzinach. Mogli być ze sobą szczerzy, ponieważ domy obojga dalekie były od normalności i od tego, co nazywa się „szczęśliwą rodziną".

Czasem snuli dalekosiężne plany na przyszłość. Marzyli o podróżach i szalonych przygodach. Blaise z zapałem uczył się francuskiego, ponieważ marzył o Paryżu, a gdy alkohol uderzał im nieco do głów (wino Zabiniego było na ogól mocne), przeskakiwali na temat dziewczyn. W takich rozmowach prym wiódł zawsze Draco, Blaise natomiast stawał się bardziej małomówny. Raz tylko przyznał, że podobają mu się drobne blondynki o niezbyt bujnych kształtach. W tym różnił się od Dracona, którego erotyczne fantazje zapełniały ciemnowłose dziewczęta o ponętnych piersiach i wygolonym łonie.

Pansy nie była ideałem. Ale ze wszystkim dziewcząt, które go otaczały, była najbardziej do tego ideału zbliżona. No i była chętna. Dość chętna. Nie na tyle, aby rozłożyć nogi i pójść z nim na całość, ale lepsze to niż zabawianie się samemu ze sobą pod kołdrą. Draco wiedział, na czym zależy Pansy; chciała oficjalnie zostać jego dziewczyną. On miał na ten temat inne zdanie. Nie zniósłby ciągłego towarzystwa Pansy, jej szczebiotu, maślanych spojrzeń, wieszania się na ramieniu i popatrywania na inne dziewczyny z miną zwyciężczyni.

Nie zamierzał być, kurwa, żadnym trofeum, którym można się pochwalić przed koleżankami.

Niemniej jednak lubił ją na tyle, aby nie życzyć jej źle. Tamtego feralnego dnia, gdy wpadł do dormitorium i zobaczył ją pochylającą się nad kopertami, żołądek ścisnął mu się ze strachu. Gdyby Pansy przeczytała którykolwiek z tych listów, nie umiałaby zachować sekretu. Prędzej czy później wygadałaby się przed kimś, a wtedy nie byłoby zmiłuj. Dziewczyna podpisałaby na siebie wyrok śmierci.

Wiedział, że musi ją nastraszyć na tyle skutecznie, aby powstrzymać jej niepohamowaną ciekawość i chęć do grzebania w jego rzeczach. I udało mu się. Ściskając jej gardło widział w oczach Pansy panikę i rozumiał, że wystraszył ją tak, że nigdy więcej nie ośmieli się wejść do jego dormitorium.

Od tamtej pory go unikała. I dobrze. Draco uśmiechnął się ponuro. Duszenie jej nie sprawiło mu najmniejszej przyjemności, wręcz przeciwnie, kosztowało go bardzo wiele samozaparcia – ale opłaciło się. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że była bezpieczna.

A on został sam. Bez Pansy, bez Zabiniego. Nie miał nikogo, komu mógłby zaufać.

_A komu do tej pory mogłeś?_

Kuląc się z zimna, siedział w bezruchu przy wygasającym ogniu.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry obudził się. Tym razem przebudzenie było łagodne, a nie jak uderzenie w twarz czy gwałtowne zrywanie się z łóżka ze stłumionym krzykiem. Po prostu otworzył oczy. Czuł lekkie pulsowanie w prawym ramieniu oraz tępy ból prawego policzka.

Ostrożnie przyłożył dłoń do twarzy. Syknął, gdy zraniona po upadku skóra zapiekła dotkliwie.

Nie miał okularów, więc wyłaniające się z ciemności kształty łóżek, nocnego stolika i ściennego zegara na przeciwległej ścianie były zamazane. Nie wiedział, która jest godzina, miał jednak wrażenie, że jest bardzo wczesny ranek. Było trochę zbyt jasno jak na środek nocy. Ciszę przerywało jedynie monotonne tykanie zegara oraz… Harry wytężył słuch. Z kantorka pani Pomfrey dobiegały odgłosy rozmowy.

Nadstawił uszu. Słyszał głos pielęgniarki oraz drugiej kobiety – cichy i niski, który znał bardzo dobrze, ale w pierwszej chwili nie był w stanie skojarzyć osoby.

Po chwili drzwi gabinetu pielęgniarki otworzyły się. Smuga jasnego światła padła na posadzkę. Harry odruchowo przymknął oczy, udając, że nadal śpi.

- Nie ma za co – powiedziała pani Pomfrey, zniżając głos do szeptu. Najwyraźniej nie chciała obudzić śpiącego pacjenta. – Rozumiem, że wolałaś nie iść z tym do Severusa. Tu masz dawkę na cały miesiąc. O regularnym zażywaniu chyba nie muszę ci przypominać?

- Raczej nie – w głosie drugiej kobiety dał się słyszeć cichy śmiech. Drobna postać w ciemnym stroju stanęła w smudze światła i wtedy Harry ją rozpoznał, mimo braku okularów. Profesor Fedele. – Bardzo ci dziękuję, Poppy. Rzeczywiście wolałam się z tym zwrócić do ciebie, niż do Severusa.

- To zrozumiałe – potaknęła pielęgniarka. – Gdybyś jeszcze czegoś potrzebowała, zwróć się z tym do mnie.

- Naturalnie.

- Wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczoną, kochanie – w głosie pani Pomfrey dało się wyczuć troskę. Obie panie stały nieopodal łóżka Harry'ego, zaledwie kilka kroków dalej. Ze względu na pacjenta mówiły tak cicho, że chłopak musiał bardzo wytężać słuch, aby słyszeć ich rozmowę. – Ciężką miałaś noc, prawda?

- Nawet oka nie zmrużyłam – ziewnęła profesor Fedele. – Całe szczęście, że dzisiaj niedziela. Przynajmniej będę mogła odespać. Która to godzina? Dwadzieścia po czwartej… ech, chyba nie opłaca mi się teraz kłaść spać, bo nie wstanę na śniadanie. Wypiję kawę i znajdę sobie jakieś zajęcie. Ciekawe, czy Albus będzie na śniadaniu. Jest chyba bardziej zmęczony, niż ja…

Harry wstrzymał oddech.

- Albus wrócił? – w głosie pani Pomfrey brzmiała wyraźna ulga.

- Razem ze mną, niecałe pół godziny temu.

- Chwała Merlinowi! Od razu bezpieczniej się czuję, wiedząc, że Albus jest w Hogwarcie. Jak go nie było, a przyszła wiadomość o ucieczce śmierciożerców, myślałam, że oszaleję ze strachu. Cały czas miałam wrażenie, że lada chwila wpadną tu całą zgrają do zamku i wszystkich wymordują. I jeszcze ten wypadek Pottera, straszna historia. Co za ulga, że Albus już wrócił. Co za ulga!

- Wypadek? – głos profesor Fedele stał się nagle ostry i czujny. – Jaki wypadek? Co z chłopcem?

- Nawet nie chcę o tym mówić – pani Pomfrey z irytacją pociągnęła nosem. – Spadł z miotły, głupi dzieciak. Poprzedniego dnia wziął ode mnie trochę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, mówił, że ma koszmary, bardzo źle sypia… no i oczywiście wziął za dużą dawkę, chociaż go uprzedzałam, by był ostrożny, skutkiem czego zasnął podczas treningu. Cud, że nie zabił się na miejscu. Na szczęście dzięki interwencji Rolandy wszystko dobrze się skończyło, chłopak powinien wrócić na poniedziałkowe zajęcia. Swoją drogą, mam wrażenie, że młodzież z każdym rokiem jest coraz głupsza.

- I ty mi to mówisz? – w głosie profesor Fedele dał się wyczuć śmiech. – Pięć lat uczyłam w szkole i mam wrażenie, że nic nie jest w stanie mnie zaskoczyć, jeśli chodzi o nastolatków. Do końca życia nie zapomnę jednego ucznia, notabene szesnastoletniego, czyli nie jakiegoś smarkatego naiwniaka, któremu koledzy wmówili, że Diabelskie Sidła to najlepszy prezent urodzinowy dla dziewczyny, bo ma tak piękne kwiaty. Młodemu idiocie nie przyszło do głowy, że sama nazwa sugeruje coś, z czym lepiej się nie stykać. Nie dał mu nawet do myślenia fakt, że w żadnym sklepie nie kupi się legalnie Diabelskich Sideł i nabył je gdzieś na lewo, na czarnym rynku. Szczęście, że dziewczyna otworzyła swój prezent od razu, przy stole podczas śniadania i na oczach nauczycieli, a nie gdzieś w zaciszu dormitorium. Cudem ją wyratowałam, a uwierz mi, nie tak łatwo poradzić sobie z Diabelskimi Sidłami owijającymi się wokół szyi…

Pani Pomfrey stłumiła chichot.

- Biednemu adoratorowi chyba się dostało – wykrztusiła.

- A skąd. Zaraz po tym, jak dziewczyna odzyskała przytomność, zaczęli sobie padać w ramiona, wyjaśniać, przepraszać, dzióbku, słoneczko, misiaczku, no i rozeszło się po kościach. Co tylko dowodzi, że dzisiejsze dziewczyny są bezgranicznie głupie. Ja bym takiemu przynajmniej przyłożyła doniczką… - profesor Fedele usiłowała nie roześmiać się w głos.

Chichocząc cicho, obie panie ruszyły w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Harry nie był już w stanie usłyszeć, o czym mówią. Leżał z szeroko otwartymi oczami i słyszał stukot szpilek profesor Fedele, która wychodziła właśnie ze skrzydła szpitalnego oraz ciche, lekkie kroki pani Pomfrey, wracającej do swojego gabinetu.

A więc Dumbledore wrócił. Harry leżał nieruchomo, starając się nie poruszać wciąż obolałymi członkami.

Nie miał zamiaru czekać dłużej. To już zaszło za daleko i nie chciał z lękiem oczekiwać kolejnej nocy. Tym razem nie miał koszmarów, ale kto wie, jaka będzie następna noc…

Przymknął oczy.

Pani Pomfrey na pewno nie pozwoli mu dzisiaj wyjść z łóżka, a Harry zamierzał przeprowadzić rozmowę na spokojnie, najlepiej w zaciszu gabinetu nauczycielskiego, bez wszechobecnej pielęgniarki, wciskającej mu kolejne lekarstwa i mierzącej temperaturę. Nie, zdecydowanie musi wymknąć się ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Czy aby da radę?

Ostrożnie poruszył nogami. Ból zrastających się kości był dotkliwy, ale nie sądził, aby nie był w stanie go wytrzymać. Ostrożnie odsunął kołdrę i podpierając się dłońmi, usiadł na łóżku, spuszczając nogi na podłogę. Biodro paliło go żywym ogniem, podobnie, jak lewe kolano, ale znosił już gorszy ból. Starając się nie narobić hałasu i zerkając w kierunku drzwi do kantorka pielęgniarki, wstał. Przez moment był pewien, że nie da rady. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, chwycił się stolika, zachwiał się, ale już po chwili zawroty głowy ustąpiły. Ostrożnie puścił się stolika i wyprostował.

Stał. Wprawdzie na trochę chwiejnych nogach, ale stał.

To mu wystarczyło. Wiedział, że Szkiele-Wzro nadal działa i cały czas regeneruje jego kości. Za kilka godzin powinien czuć się znacznie lepiej.

Wsunął się z powrotem do łóżka, całkowicie przytomny i rozbudzony. Już wiedział, co zrobi. Błyskawicznie opracował sobie plan, który nie mógł go zawieść.

Leżąc z otwartymi oczami i oczekując nadejścia świtu, myślał, że pani Pomfrey i profesor Fedele miały absolutną rację w kwestii głupoty młodych ludzi. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? Rozwiązanie leżało niemalże w zasięgu ręki. Tak proste i oczywiste.

X X X X X

Gdy nadszedł ranek, a pani Pomfrey wynurzyła się ze swojego kantorka, Harry udawał, że śpi. Wyczuł, że pielęgniarka pochyla się nad nim i dołożył wszelkich starań, by udawać uśpionego. Najwyraźniej pani Pomfrey dała się na to nabrać, gdyż zostawiła go w spokoju. Po chwili Harry usłyszał, jak wychodzi ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Odczekał kilka minut, by się upewnić, że pielęgniarka nie wróci, po czym wstał i zaczął się błyskawicznie ubierać. Niestety, jedynym strojem, jaki miał w zasięgu ręki, był jego ubiór do Quidditcha, który leżał złożony w schludną kostkę na taborecie. Wiedział, że będzie wyglądał nieco głupio, wałęsając się po szkole w stroju sportowym, ale nie miał wyjścia.

Tak, jak podejrzewał, ból regenerujących się kości był już znacznie mniej dotkliwy. Największym problemem było założenie bluzy, gdyż ramię było całkiem zesztywniałe i ledwo nim ruszał. W końcu jakoś się udało, choć sporo się przy tym nacierpiał. Podszedł do drzwi i ostrożnie wyjrzał na korytarz. Pusto. Według jego wyliczeń, śniadanie rozpoczęło się jakieś piętnaście minut temu, a on potrzebował kilku, najwyżej dziesięciu minut na dojście do gabinetu.

Szedł szybko, mając nadzieję, że nie spotka innego nauczyciela ani, co gorsza, wracającej do skrzydła szpitalnego pani Pomfrey. Na szczęście korytarze były opustoszałe. Harry z uczuciem ulgi oparł się o ścianę przy gabinecie i przymknął oczy. Ramię piekło niemiłosiernie, a i kolano pulsowało tępym bólem. Nie odważył się usiąść, gdyż, jak podejrzewał, nie byłby w stanie się podnieść.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu upłynęło, gdy usłyszał kroki, odbijające się echem od ścian. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost w parę łagodnych, nieco zdumionych oczu.

- Harry? Co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś leżeć w skrzydle szpitalnym?

Harry zawahał się, ale skinął głową. Właściwie to zamierzał skłamać, że czuje się dobrze i pozwolono mu wrócić do dormitorium, ale po ostatnim incydencie z Eliksirem Słodkiego Snu miał już dosyć łgania. Bez względu na konsekwencje, postanowił być szczery, zresztą coś mu mówiło,, że na kłamstwie daleko nie zajedzie.

- Wymknąłem się, gdy pani Pomfrey poszła na śniadanie – odpowiedział. Oblizał wyschnięte usta i zebrał się na odwagę. – Ja… bardzo chciałbym porozmawiać. Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale to naprawdę ważne.

Oczy profesor Fedele były podpuchnięte i podkrążone ze zmęczenia, ale malowała się w nich życzliwość, której Harry tak bardzo teraz potrzebował.

- Rozumiem. Wejdź do środka.

Machnęła różdżką i drzwi gabinetu stanęły otworem.

W tej chwili Harry zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś niezwykle istotnego. Wiedział przecież, że profesor Fedele jest bardzo zmęczona i zapewne nie spała aż do śniadania, planując prawdopodobnie położyć się po posiłku i odespać zarwaną noc. On tymczasem bezmyślnie poprosił ją o rozmowę, mając na uwadze tylko swój problem. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, aby zaczekać do kolacji, choć przecież mógł się wstrzymać.

Zrobiło mu się strasznie głupio. Otworzył usta, aby wybąkać przeprosiny i zapytać, czy może mógłby przyjść innym razem, kiedy profesor Fedele popchnęła go łagodnie do przodu. Harry potknął się na progu i już był w jej gabinecie.

- Jeśli to nieodpowiedni moment, to ja mogę przyjść później… - zaczął nieśmiało.

- Bzdura – profesor Fedele machnęła ręką i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. – Moment jest jak najbardziej odpowiedni. Usiądź, Harry. Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach.

_Pani też_, pomyślał Harry, ale nie odważył się tego powiedzieć na głos. Może i profesor Fedele była bardziej przystępna od McGonagall i nie miała nic przeciwko uczniom, którzy o coś pytają, jednak istniały pewne granice.

Usiadł, a profesor Fedele zajęła swoje miejsce za biurkiem. Machnięciem różdżki wyczarowała tacę z dwoma parującymi kubkami.

- Napijesz się kawy? – zapytała.

Harry podziękował i wziął jeden kubek, nie spuszczając wzroku z nauczycielki. Mimo, że mówiła uprzejmie i swobodnie, jak to miała w zwyczaju, w jej głosie było coś dziwnego. Harry rzadko kiedy analizował czyjeś zachowanie, ale w tej chwili nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że profesor Fedele jest przygnębiona.

Przez dłuższą chwilę pili kawę w milczeniu. Harry przypomniał sobie wieczór po meczu, kiedy wezwano go tu na rozmowę. Wtedy również siedzieli po obu stronach biurka, z tym, że podczas gdy on rozglądał się po gabinecie, profesor Fedele obserwowała go ukradkiem. Tym razem role się odwróciły. Nauczycielka piła wolno kawę, ściskając swój kubek tak mocno, aż palce jej pobielały, a wzrok błądził gdzieś w przestrzeni. Harry upił łyk gorącego napoju, obserwując jej profil, podkrążone oczy, podpuchnięte powieki. Nagle drgnął i pospiesznie opuścił wzrok. Pojął, że profesor Fedele z jakiegoś powodu straciła swoją zwykłą czujność i nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że przygląda jej się uczeń. Harry poczuł się dziwnie, zupełnie, jakby robił coś niewłaściwego. Zaczął bardzo intensywnie przyglądać się ciemnobrązowej cieczy w swoim kubku.

- Co się dzieje, Harry? Próbujesz wróżyć sobie z fusów? W kawie ich nie znajdziesz…

Gwałtownie podniósł głowę. Profesor Fedele już się opanowała. Przyglądała mu się uprzejmie, a na jej wargach błąkał się łagodny uśmiech.

- Ja… - zająknął się Harry i zacisnął mocno palce na swoim kubku. – Ja wiem, że to pani wolny dzień, pani profesor.

- To dzień wolny od zajęć – odparła spokojnie nauczycielka – a nie od pracy. Rozmowy z uczniami, załatwianie szkolnych spraw, patrolowanie korytarzy, sprawdzanie wypracowań – oto, co profesorowie robią w weekendy. Wolny dzień mam wtedy, gdy biorę urlop i wtedy de facto nie ma mnie dla nikogo. Aczkolwiek twoja troska jest naprawdę wzruszająca. Zapewniam cię, że nie jestem aż tak zmęczona, na jaką wyglądam.

_Czy ona czyta w myślach?_ spłoszył się Harry. Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się lekko i chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby bezwiednie nie odpowiedzieć jej tym samym. W tej chwili przyszło mu na myśl, że profesor Fedele przypomina mu nieco Remusa Lupina. Oboje odnosili się życzliwie do uczniów i zdecydowanie lubili uczyć. Jedyną różnica było to, że Remus był chodzącą łagodnością i nigdy się nie unosił, natomiast profesor Fedele… cóż, Harry nie chciałby być świadkiem jej ataku wściekłości. Pamięć o tym, jak potraktowała stawiającego się jej Malfoya była nadal świeża, a przecież nie straciła wtedy opanowania. Jedynym znakiem świadczącym o tym, jak bardzo się wtedy zirytowała, był wyraz jej oczu. Gdyby zaś naprawdę wyprowadzono ją z równowagi, prawdopodobnie szkło sypałoby się z okien.

Odchrząknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że profesor Fedele czeka na jego odpowiedź.

- Czy zna się pani na snach? – zapytał.

Uniosła lekko brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze zrozumiałam – odparła wolno. – Na snach? Masz na myśli odczytywanie znaczenia snów?

Harry potrząsnął głową. – Nie, nie. Źle się wyraziłem. Chodzi o to, że…

Zawahał się. Jak ma wyrazić na głos swoje obawy, swój strach, graniczący niemal z paniką, kiedy kolejny raz wędrował tajemniczym korytarzem, o którym przecież tylko śnił? Wstydził się, zwyczajnie się wstydził przyznać, jak bardzo się boi. I nagle zorientował się, że słowa same wypływają mu z ust. A kiedy zaczął, nie był w stanie przestać i wcale tego nie chciał. Jąkając się, opowiadał o koszmarnych wakacjach na Privet Drive, o tym, jak czekał na jakąkolwiek wiadomość od swoich przyjaciół i o tym, jak bardzo się boi. Powiedział, że szukał pomocy u Dumbledore'a, a potem u McGonagall i dlaczego zdecydował się pójść do pani Pomfrey po Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, okłamując ją, aby tylko zdobyć upragniony specyfik. Nie pisnął jedynie słowa o kwaterze Zakonu Feniksa, twierdząc, że spotkał się z Ronem i Hermioną w Norze.

Gdy skończył, zapadło ciężkie milczenie. Harry oddychał ciężko, jak po biegu, boleśnie świadom faktu, że gadał jak najęty i że właśnie zwierzył się profesor Fedele z tego, o czym nie mówił nikomu, nawet przyjaciołom. Zwiesił głowę i wlepił wzrok w swoje dłonie (dopiero teraz zauważył, że splótł palce tak mocno, aż pobielały mu kostki), czując, jak zalewa go fala wstydu. Wyrzucił bowiem z siebie wszystko, co go dręczyło – urazę do Rona i Hermiony, którzy nie odzywali się do niego przez część wakacji oraz złość na Dumbledore'a i McGonagall, do których wciąż miał żal za brak jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Co więcej, przyznał wprost, że się boi. Że kiedy budzi się z koszmaru, musi zagryzać wargi, aby swoim krzykiem nie obudzić współlokatorów. Że, zlany zimnym potem, owija się kołdrą i cały drżący wyczekuje nadejścia świtu, za wszelką cenę starając się nie zasnąć. Że gdy kładzie się do łóżka, serce bije mu ze strachu.

Pięknie. Miał piętnaście lat, był chłopakiem i właśnie przyznał się nauczycielce, że boi się złych snów. Co za upokorzenie! Harry poczuł, że policzki płoną mu żywym ogniem i to bynajmniej nie na skutek ran odniesionych podczas upadku z miotły. Gdyby można było zapaść się pod ziemię…

- Czy to znaczy – głos profesor Fedele był ostry – że spędziłeś połowę wakacji bez żadnej wiadomości od swoich przyjaciół?

W jej głosie brzmiało niedowierzanie, ale Harry wychwycił coś jeszcze. Odważył się podnieść wzrok. Oczy profesor Fedele pociemniały z oburzenia.

- Tak – odparł cicho. – Dopiero pod koniec lipca dostałem od nich list. Trzydziestego pierwszego, na moje urodziny…

Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy i Harry wiedział, że oboje myślą o tym samym. Bez względu na konieczność zachowania ostrożności (tu nie wdawał się w szczegóły, nie chcąc się wygadać o Grimmauld Place), o której mówił Dumbledore, istniało wiele sposobów bezpiecznej i niewykrywalnej komunikacji. Piątoklasista mógł o nich nie wiedzieć, ale czarodziej na miarę Dumbledore'a musiał je znać.

- Co za… - zaczęła profesor Fedele i urwała gwałtownie.

Jej wściekłość była niemal namacalna. Obserwując jej ściągnięte brwi i zaciśnięte wargi, Harry uświadomił sobie pewną dziwną rzecz. Rzadko kiedy potrafił odczytywać cudze nastroje. Hermiona często mawiała, że on i Ron są kompletnie pozbawieni wyczucia, jeśli chodzi o emocje i uczucia innych. W dużej mierze była to prawda. Harry naturalnie wyczuwał, gdy ktoś był zły, szczęśliwy albo bardzo smutny, ale nie zagłębiał się nigdy w szczegóły. Dostrzegał łzy, szeroki uśmiech albo zmarszczone brwi, ale były to tak wyraźne oznaki, że musiałby być ślepy, by tego nie zauważyć. W przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółki nie wnikał jednak w to, co spowodowało dany nastrój. To Hermiona była w stanie powiązać dziwny uśmiech Lavender ze złą oceną z transmutacji, połączoną ze zgubieniem ulubionych kolczyków dwa dni wcześniej. Mało tego, twierdziła stanowczo, że Lavender jest wręcz załamana, podczas gdy Harry, patrząc na nią, widział jedynie, że koleżanka jest jakby nie w sosie.

Teraz natomiast, siedząc naprzeciwko profesor Fedele i przyglądając jej się, miał wrażenie, że czyta jej nastrój. Było to o tyle dziwne, że nauczycielka nie należała raczej do osób, które uzewnętrzniają się przed uczniami. Daleko jej było do kamiennego opanowania Snape'a czy dystyngowanej McGonagall, ale Harry odnosił wrażenie, że profesor od obrony mówi i pokazuje po sobie dokładnie tyle, ile chce. A jednak w momencie, gdy zaczęli pić kawę, na moment wypadła ze swojej roli. Palce mocno (zbyt mocno) obejmujące kubek i wyraz jej oczu – szczegóły teoretycznie pozbawione znaczenia. Każdemu też może zdarzyć się zamyślić, zwłaszcza, jeśli jest nieludzko zmęczony i pada z nóg. A jednak Harry dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że profesor Fedele jest z jakiegoś powodu smutna.

A teraz… była zła, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. I znowu Harry był pewien, że wie, czemu. Nie była zła na niego, za to, że wprosił się do jej gabinetu, niwecząc szansę na kilka godzin snu. Nie. Była zła na Rona i Hermionę, za to, że posłuchali zakazu i nie kontaktowali się z nim przez całe lato, zostawiając przyjaciela na łasce wujostwa, ale przede wszystkim oburzyło ją postępowanie Dumbledore'a i McGonagall. Harry domyślał się, że gdyby nie urwała w połowie zdania, padłoby parę ostrych słów pod ich adresem. A na to nie mogła sobie pozwolić, nie w obecności ucznia.

Drgnął, omal nie rozlewając kawy. Nie wiedzieć, czemu, ale przyszedł mu na myśl Snape, który zdawał się czytać w ludzkich myślach. Wielokrotnie zdarzało się, że profesor od eliksirów wypowiadał na głos myśli Harry'ego, co okropnie go denerwowało, a to bez wątpienia satysfakcjonowało nauczyciela. Snape wiele razy oskarżał go o różne niestworzone rzeczy, ale Harry podejrzewał, że Mistrz Eliksirów doskonale wie, kiedy ktoś mówi prawdę, a kiedy kłamie. To dlatego czuł się nieswojo pod jego bacznym spojrzeniem. Nie, aby się go bał. Po prostu miał czasem wrażenie, że Snape potrafi sięgnąć wprost do jego umysłu. Teraz przyszło mu na myśl, że i profesor Fedele to potrafi. Nie było to miłe uczucie.

Oho, znowu się opanowała. Brązowe oczy przygasły nieco, twarz się rozluźniła.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Dumbledore nie uznał za stosowne skontaktować się z tobą na początku wakacji – powiedziała, stukając paznokciami o blat biurka. – Pojmuję oczywiście, że mimo istnienia bezpiecznych środków komunikacji poruszanie tematu Grimmauld Place byłoby nierozsądne. Jednak powody nieinformowania cię o niczym… cóż, nie potrafię ci tego wyjaśnić. Dumbledore zapewne miał jakiś ważny powód…

Harry czuł, że sama nie wierzy w to, co mówi. Nagle zamarł w osłupieniu, bowiem dotarł do niego sens słów profesor Fedele. Nie był pewien, czy się aby nie przesłyszał.

- Poruszanie tematu… czego? – wymamrotał.

- Grimmauld Place – uśmiechnęła się profesor Fedele. – Kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa, do którego i ja należę. Nie rozumiem, czemu cię to tak dziwi… ach, racja, przecież nie spotkałeś mnie tam w wakacje. Pojawiłam się w Anglii dopiero na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Aczkolwiek o tym, że twoja profesor od obrony należy do Zakonu, mogłeś dowiedzieć się od któregoś z jego członków, Syriusza czy choćby państwa Weasley.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od komentarza.

- Nie wiedziałem. Jak widać, nikt mi o niczym nie mówi.

Pomyślał, że chyba posunął się trochę za daleko, ale profesor Fedele pokiwała tylko głową i mówiła dalej.

- Wiesz już zatem, dlaczego Dumbledore ściągnął mnie tutaj z Francji i zaoferował posadę nauczyciela obrony – mówiąc to, odchyliła się nieco do tyłu i bezwiednie potarła palcami nasadę nosa. – Miałam wzmocnić szeregi Zakonu, to raz. Dwa, w tych niespokojnych czasach Hogwartowi potrzebny jest ktoś, kto przerobi z uczniami porządny program obrony. To, co na razie robimy na lekcjach, to powtórki oraz dość podstawowe zaklęcia, które musicie umieć bez zarzutu. Ale po świętach zacznę z wami bardziej intensywny trening, nie w formie zabawy w parach, a prawdziwych pojedynków. Rzucanie zaklęć na stojącego grzecznie kolegę nijak się ma do prawdziwej walki.

- A więc jest pani w Zakonie! – Harry poczuł coś na kształt ulgi. Świadomość, że profesor Fedele stoi po ich stronie, dodała mu otuchy, ufał bowiem jej umiejętnościom jak mało komu. – A więc wierzy pani, że Voldemort powrócił?

Pomyślał, że profesor Fedele wzdrygnie się na sam dźwięk tego imienia, ale ona nawet nie mrugnęła okiem. Harry przypomniał sobie, że podczas ich poprzedniej rozmowy sama użyła imienia Voldemorta. Wtedy nie zwrócił na to uwagi, dopiero teraz wydało mu się to dziwne.

- To oczywiste, że powrócił – profesor Fedele spojrzała uważnie na Harry'ego. – Każdy rozsądnie myślący czarodziej powinien zdawać sobie sprawę, że powrót Voldemorta to tylko kwestia czasu. Niestety, spora część społeczeństwa woli przymykać oczy na fakty i dała się omamić zapewnieniom Knota, że wszystko jest w porządku. Głupcy! – sarknęła. – Wiem, co pisano w gazetach na temat Dumbledore'a i… - zawahała się nieco - … twój.

Harry uśmiechnął się posępnie.

- Nie jest tak źle, jak pani myśli. Nikt się mnie zbytnio nie czepia.

Profesor Fedele na moment wbiła wzrok w swój kubek. Bez wątpienia nie uwierzyła jego zapewnieniom, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie ciągnęła tego tematu.

- Wracając do tego, o czym mi dzisiaj opowiedziałeś… - zaczęła.

Harry przerwał jej w pół słowa. Od jakiegoś czasu dręczyło go pytanie, którego wcześniej nie ośmielił się zadać, a które powracało i dokuczało mu niczym bolący ząb. Zależało mu na szczerej odpowiedzi, a czuł, że profesor Fedele będzie z nim uczciwa.

- Myśli pani, że jestem tchórzem? – wypalił.

Fede omal nie upuściła kubka. Zaskoczyło ją tak brutalnie rzucone pytanie, chociaż… w zasadzie nie powinno. Doskonale rozumiała, jakimi torami biegną myśli Harry'ego i co kłębi się w jego głowie. Spojrzała na siedzącego przed nią z miną zbitego psa chłopaka i poczuła, że robi jej się go strasznie żal. Biedak, nie mogąc liczyć na niczyje wsparcie, próbował radzić sobie na własną rękę. A to, że przyszedł do niej z prośbą o pomoc, wymagało sporej odwagi, ale i zaufania. W tym momencie Fede podjęła decyzję, że będzie z chłopcem absolutnie szczera.

- Nie, Harry. Nie uważam, abyś był tchórzem. A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo chcę, abyś dobrze pojął, co do ciebie mówię.

Wlepił w nią wzrok. W jego oczach malowała się lekka otucha.

- Strach nie jest niczym złym – powiedziała. – Człowiek, pozbawiony zdolności odczuwania strachu, nie pożyłby długo. Gdybyś stanął na poręczy mostu i zerknął w dół, zapewne zakręciłoby ci się w głowie, przeraziłbyś się, że spadniesz i zszedłbyś. Ktoś, kto niczego się nie boi, wychyliłby się do przodu, aby zobaczyć, co ma pod stopami… i byłaby to prawdopodobnie ostatnia rzecz, jaką by w życiu ujrzał. Zdrowy strach powstrzymuje nas przez pakowaniem się w kłopoty. A ty chyba wiele razy udowodniłeś swoją odwagę, prawda? Podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego walczyłeś ze smokiem. Kilkakrotnie stawałeś twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem, którego imienia boją się wymawiać czarodzieje. Śmiem twierdzić, że jest w tobie więcej odwagi, niż w kimkolwiek innym.

Harry zamrugał.

- Wtedy było inaczej – wymamrotał. – Wtedy wiedziałem, z kim lub czym walczę. Voldemort i smok byli realni. A teraz… sam nie wiem, czego się boję.

- Boisz się tego, czego nie znasz. To, co jest nam nieznane, przeraża nas bardziej niż to, co znamy, rozumiemy i widzimy – odparła spokojnie profesor Fedele. – Gdybyś wiedział, dlaczego śnisz o tym korytarzu, nie bałbyś się tak, jak teraz. Ze strachem bywa różnie. Bywa, że lęk jest w nas zakorzeniony tak głęboko, że nie umiemy sobie z tym poradzić. Ktoś, kogo w dzieciństwie ugryzł pies, w dorosłym życiu może nie bać się wysokości, ognia, ludzi czy burzy. Może wykazać się bohaterstwem, ratując ludzi z płonącego domu, ale na widok ratlerka ma ochotę uciekać.

- A pani czegoś się boi?

_I ty się pytasz, czy jesteś tchórzem? Zadanie takiego pytania nauczycielowi wymaga sporej odwagi, mój drogi,_ pomyślała Fede. _I dużej dawki tupetu. Brawo, dzieciaku._ Wprawdzie ślizgońska natura nakazywała jej nie ujawniać własnych słabości, ale pedagogiczne doświadczenie i dość duża empatia podpowiadały coś innego. Jej zdaniem czasem opłacało się być otwartym, nawet, jeśli jest się nauczycielem rozmawiającym z uczniem – a może przede wszystkim wtedy? Czasem niekonwencjonalne posunięcia mogły przynieść nadspodziewanie dobre efekty.

- Nie lubię wielu rzeczy, ale jest coś, czego nie znoszę i nie dam się przekonać, że jest inaczej. Nienawidzę węży.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy. – Węży?

- Jakież to nieślizgońskie, prawda? – roześmiała się nauczycielka. – Nie wiem doprawdy, skąd się wzięło przekonanie, że ulubionym zwierzątkiem każdego szanującego się Ślizgona musi być wąż. Ja ich nie cierpię. Kiedy byłam uczennicą i podczas zajęć z eliksirów musiałam kroić skórkę węża, przeżywałam istne katusze. Zdechłego jeszcze byłam w stanie znieść, bo się nie ruszał, chociaż podobno robiłam się przy tym tak zielona, że można by mnie z powodzeniem wtopić w godło domu. Natomiast żywe wywoływały u mnie atak paniki i do dziś się z tego nie wyleczyłam. Wiesz, że któregoś razu wrzucono mi w ramach dowcipu węża za koszulę?

- Co?

Profesor Fedele przewróciła oczami z irytacją. – Kolejny dowód na głupotę niekończącej się walki domów. Byłam wtedy w szóstej klasie i notorycznie użerałam się z pewną Gryfonką – tak, tak, Gryfonką – która pewnego dnia dorwała mnie w bibliotece. Przyniosła w pudełku żywego węża – na szczęście miała wystarczająco dużo oleju w głowie, aby wybrać zaskrońca, a nie na przykład grzechotnika – i gdy siedziałam pochylona nad książką, jednym ruchem wrzuciła mi go za kołnierz.

Harry aż syknął. Taki „dowcip" zakrawał wręcz na okrucieństwo.

- Możesz chyba sobie wyobrazić moją reakcję – profesor Fedele aż się wzdrygnęła. – Brr… aż mnie ciarki przechodzą na samo wspomnienie. Miotałam się po bibliotece, wywracając krzesła, stoliki, przewróciłam nawet regał z książkami. Zrobiło się straszne zamieszanie, bo nikt nie wiedział, co mi się stało, a biedna pani Pince myślała, że dostałam jakiegoś ataku i umieram. Hałas był taki, że zlecieli się chyba wszyscy nauczyciele, łącznie z Dumbledorem. A wyobraź sobie, nie jest tak łatwo pozbyć się czegoś, co wije ci się pod ubraniem gdzieś na plecach, zwłaszcza, gdy wpadasz w panikę. Dopiero profesor Snape zorientował się, w czym rzecz i wyciągnął mi węża spod koszuli. To było straszne upokorzenie, ten atak histerii, zdemolowane pół biblioteki…

- I w dodatku ręka profesora Snape'a pod koszulą – palnął Harry. – Gdyby mnie coś takiego spotkało, miałbym traumę do końca życia…

- Mniemam, że profesor Snape również – zauważyła uprzejmie profesor Fedele.

Harry dostrzegł iskierki rozbawienia w oczach nauczycielki. Stłumił narastający w gardle śmiech, gdyż ciekawość pchała go do zadania kolejnego pytania.

- I jak to się skończyło? Pewnie była straszna awantura?

- Jeszcze jaka – profesor Fedele postukała różdżką w oba kubki, które natychmiast wypełniły się kawą. Harry był tak zasłuchany, że zapomniał podziękować. – Ktoś zauważył, że dziewczyna wniosła do biblioteki spore pudełko, no i oczywiście wszystko się wydało. Profesor McGonagall była wściekła, a reakcję profesora Snape'a możesz sobie chyba łatwo wyobrazić. Do końca roku, a zdarzenie miało miejsce w lutym, dziewczyna szorowała nocniki w skrzydle szpitalnym. A ja wyrównałam z nią rachunki na swój własny sposób, tak, że więcej nie odważyła się ze mną zadzierać.

- I co pani zrobiła? – Harry siedział jak zaczarowany.

Na twarz profesor Fedele wypłynął rozmarzony uśmieszek.

- Gwen, bo tak miała na imię owa Gryfonka, chodziła z ówczesnym kapitanem krukońskiej drużyny Quidditcha. Bardzo często widywano ich razem, jak spacerowali objęci wpół albo szukali chwili odosobnienia w jakimś kącie. Odczekałam ze dwa tygodnie i zaczęłam działać. To było tuż przed kolacją. Uczniowie schodzili się powoli i jak to nadal jest w zwyczaju, gromadzili się przed Wielką Salą, rozmawiając i czekając na swoich przyjaciół. Była tam również Gwen i jej chłopak. W tłumie uczniów nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, wystarczyło tylko wycelować różdżką i rzucić niewerbalne Zaklęcie Rozsupłujące.

Harry zamrugał.

- Zaklęcie Rozsupłujące? – powtórzył jak echo.

- O tak. Idealne do rozwiązywania supłów czy motków wełny, a także rozczesywania splątanych włosów, choć w tym ostatnim przypadku wymaga nieco innego ruchu nadgarstka. Działa również na rozmaite części ubrania – guziki, suwaki, paski od spodni czy spódnic…

Harry aż się zachłysnął.

- Proszę nie mówić, że pani… TO zrobiła! – wykrzyknął, tłumiąc chichot.

- Ależ oczywiście, że zrobiłam – uśmiech profesor Fedele był anielsko niewinny, choć w oczach czaiła się nieskrywana uciecha. – W trakcie jakże uroczej konwersacji Gwen nagle się zorientowała, że jej spódnica zmieniła położenie i plącze jej się wokół kostek. Dostała wtedy solidną nauczkę i przy okazji nauczyła się jednej ważnej rzeczy.

- Jakiej? – Harry aż uniósł się z fotela w oczekiwaniu na puentę.

Profesor Fedele wyjęła mu kubek z dłoni i odstawiła na biurko.

- A takiej, że dziewczynie w pewnym wieku nie wypada nosić majtek ze wzorkiem w Myszki Miki.

W tym momencie Harry dostał ataku histerycznego śmiechu. Zwinął się wpół, wyjąc z uciechy i ignorując protest niezregenerowanych jeszcze kości ramienia. Śmiał się tak, że łzy popłynęły mu po twarzy – po raz pierwszy od wielu dni. Wyobrażenie poważnej, kompetentnej profesor Fedele, która kilkanaście lat temu z niewinną miną spuściła koleżance spódnicę oraz opinających damski tyłek Myszek Miki, było tym, czego potrzebował. Rechocząc jak najęty, zapomniał na moment o swoich zmartwieniach, lękach i tajemniczym korytarzu.

Fede czekała spokojnie, aż chłopak się wyśmieje. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że według surowych, niepisanych zasad panujących w Hogwarcie, opowiadanie o własnych szkolnych wybrykach czy, co gorsza, wspominanie o majtkach, było przekroczeniem pewnej nienaruszalnej granicy na linii nauczyciel – uczeń. Wszelkie słowa czy aluzje, mogące pobudzić wyobraźnię nastolatka w okresie burzy hormonalnej i skierować jego uwagę na sferę erotyki, były bardzo źle widziane. _Tak, jakby chłopcy w pewnym wieku potrzebowali zachęty do myślenia o seksie,_ pomyślała Fede z przekąsem. Wiedziała doskonale, że nastoletni chłopcy potrafili dostać przysłowiowego kota na widok damskiego kolana. Z tego powodu ubierała się dość prosto, skromnie i bez ostentacji. Suknie niemal do ziemi i zapięte pod samą szyję, rękawy sięgające nadgarstków, schludne uczesanie, dyskretny makijaż, żadnych perfum. Nie uważała bowiem za stosowne emanować kobiecością w otoczeniu nastolatków – śliniący się, pryszczaty uczeń to żadna atrakcja, za to gwarantowane kłopoty. Tak więc szminka o barwie makowej czerwieni wylądowała w szufladzie, a flakon perfum zastąpiony został lawendowym mydłem, które jej zdaniem kojarzyło się z miłą panią w średnim wieku.

Zerknęła na Harry'ego. Chłopak zdjął właśnie okulary i ocierał załzawione oczy. Fede nie mogła się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Biedak był już wystarczająco przerażony i zestresowany, trochę śmiechu mu nie zaszkodzi.

- Wracając do naszej rozmowy... - powiedziała i podała Harry'emu kawę, którą przezornie wyjęła mu wcześniej z rąk.

Wziął od niej kubek i skinął głową. Przypomnienie o przyczynie, dla której się tu znalazł, natychmiast odebrało mu chęć do śmiechu, ale czuł się znacznie lepiej. Po tym szaleńczym ataku głupawki odczuwał ulgę i dziwny spokój. Zupełnie, jakby śmiech zatarł nieco złe wspomnienia, a przynajmniej złagodził je do tego stopnia, że niemal przestały go przerażać.

- Powiem ci, skąd moim zdaniem bierze się twój sen – ton głosu nauczycielki stał się znowu poważny. - Wiesz dobrze, że blizna, którą masz na czole, jest czymś wyjątkowym. Jesteś pierwszą, i jak do tej pory ostatnią osobą, której udało się przeżyć zaklęcie Avada Kedavra. Nie ma na świecie drugiej osoby z taką blizną, w związku z czym nie wiemy, jaka tak naprawdę jest jej, jeśli mogę się tak wyrazić, specyfika. Na pewno nie jest to zwyczajna blizna. Wiesz, że twoja umiejętność mówienia językiem węży nie jest wrodzona i że posiadasz ją dlatego, że tą zdolnością obdarzony jest Voldemort?

Harry skinął głową.

- Wygląda na to, że w momencie ataku Voldemort zupełnie nieświadomie przekazał ci część siebie. Tak, wiem, że to brzmi okropnie – dodała profesor Fedele, gdyż Harry wzdrygnął się na jej słowa. - Niemniej jednak zaistniało między wami dość dziwne, specyficzne połączenie, którego do końca nie rozumiemy. Jakaś psychiczna więź, która was łączy. Opisując swój sen o korytarzu, byłeś w stanie podać mi dokładne szczegóły, na które śniący człowiek nie zwraca uwagi – obrazy, zbroje, znak omega wyryty na drzwiach. To, co wziąłeś za podkowę, to grecki znak omega. Gdyby był to zwyczajny sen, te wszystkie drobiazgi byłyby niewyraźne bądź nie zwróciłbyś na nie najmniejszej uwagi. Ponieważ jednak z twojej perspektywy wynikało, że stoisz w tym korytarzu, podejrzewam, że to, co widziałeś, to nie był sen, a cudze myśli. Wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy przywołujesz w pamięci jakiś obraz? Koncentrujesz się wtedy na każdym możliwym szczególe, tak, jak ty widziałeś ten korytarz i drzwi. Domyślasz się już, czyje myśli oglądasz?

- Nie – wyszeptał Harry, broniąc się przed oczywistą odpowiedzią. Zrobił przy tym taki gest, jakby chciał się odepchnąć od biurka. – Nie. To niemożliwe…

- Harry, to jest moż…

- On jest w moim umyśle?

- Uspokój się, proszę! – Fede uniosła dłonie w uspokajającym geście. W oczach chłopaka dostrzegła narastającą panikę. Spodziewała się, że Harry kiepsko przyjmie tę wiadomość, ale on wyglądał jak spetryfikowany. – Nie jesteś obłąkany ani opętany, nic z tych rzeczy! To coś, z czym możesz sobie łatwo poradzić, słyszysz? Harry, słyszysz mnie?

Chłopak powoli skinął głową. Jego oddech był płytki i przyspieszony.

- To dobrze. Wiedz zatem, że nad tego rodzaju więzią, czy też połączeniem umysłów, można nauczyć się panować. Nie jesteś bezbronny.

Harry wpatrywał się żałośnie w nauczycielkę. Nie sprawiał wrażenia przekonanego, a na jego czole perliły się krople potu.

- Istnieją dwie nauki, których celem jest kontrolowanie ludzkiego umysłu – kontynuowała Fede. Mówiła cichym, łagodnym głosem, chcąc uspokoić chłopaka. – Mamy więc legilimencję, która oznacza zdolność wdzierania się do cudzego umysłu i odczytywanie uczuć oraz emocji, a także wyciąganie z niego wspomnień. Przeciwwagą legilimencji jest oklumencja. To umiejętność zamykania umysłu przed atakiem legilimenty.

Harry'emu bardzo nie podobało się to, co właśnie usłyszał.

- To znaczy, że Voldemort czyta w moich myślach?

- Nie. Nie ma możliwości, aby dosłownie odczytywać myśli, ludzki umysł jest na to zbyt złożony. Wyjaśnię ci to na przykładzie. Przemyciłeś do Hogwartu butelkę Ognistej Whisky i ukryłeś ją w swojej szafce nocnej. Ktoś z nauczycieli zaczyna podejrzewać, że masz nielegalnie zakupiony alkohol, ty się oczywiście wypierasz. Wtedy do akcji wkracza legilimenta i zadaje ci pytanie: „Gdzie masz ten alkohol?". Ty oczywiście idziesz w zaparte i odpowiadasz: „Jaki alkohol?". Tyle, że na pytanie „gdzie" w twoim umyśle natychmiast, nawet na króciutką chwilę, pojawia się wizja szafki nocnej. I to widzi legilimenta. Nie odczyta dosłownie twoich myśli: „O do licha, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszukają mi dormitorium, przecież whisky leży w szafce". On tylko skojarzy, że jeśli przy pytaniu o alkohol w twoim umyśle pojawia się szafka nocna, to tam należy szukać. Legilimencja jest bardziej sztuką interpretacji, niż dosłownego czytania człowieka.

Harry nagle pojął, jakim cudem Snape wie o tylu rzeczach, które on chciałby ukryć. Gdy z nim rozmawiał, nie kontrolował swoich myśli.

- Gdyby zaś legilimenta trafił na oklumentę, wynik pojedynku umysłów mógłby być dość zaskakujący – ciągnęła profesor Fedele. – Bo legilimentę również można oszukać. Domyślasz się, jak?

Harry wolno pokiwał głową.

- Panując nad swoimi myślami i nie pozwalając sobie na myślenie o miejscu, gdzie schowałem alkohol – odparł.

- To jeden sposób, ale jeśli oczyścisz swój umysł na tyle, aby nie pojawiła się w nim żadna wizja, będzie oczywiste, że używasz oklumencji – nauczycielka wydawała się być zadowolona z odpowiedzi. – A to może być ryzykowne, gdyż istnieją różne sposoby wdzierania się do cudzego umysłu, czasem dość brutalne i bolesne. Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć, w jakim stanie wynoszono z przesłuchań podejrzanych o współpracę ze śmierciożercami, którzy nie chcieli zeznawać. Znacznie lepszym sposobem jest pomyślenie o innym miejscu ukrycia butelki, co skieruje pościg na zły trop i da ci możliwość lepszego ukrycia whisky lub spreparowanie swoich myśli tak, aby nie pojawił się w nich żaden alkohol. Bądź wywołanie wizji jakiejś zabawy, na której ów alkohol się pojawił. To ostatnie sugeruje, że owszem, miałeś styczność z alkoholem, ale nie w formie nielegalnego zakupu.

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się nieco rozmarzony uśmiech, więc profesor Fedele dodala pospiesznie.

- Nie muszę chyba mówić, że takie rezultaty osiąga się po wielu miesiącach lub nawet latach ćwiczeń. To bardzo zaawansowany poziom, na kursie aurorskim uczą tego dopiero na drugim roku. Zejdźmy może jednak z tematu nielegalnego przemytu whisky do naszego aktualnego problemu. Voldemort może nie być świadomy, że przechwytujesz jego myśli. I równie dobrze może być tego świadom – westchnęła profesor Fedele. – Jest też trzecia opcja, która na pewno ci się nie spodoba. Voldemort może z rozmysłem wywoływać u ciebie te wizje. Innymi słowy, widzisz to, co on chce, abyś widział.

- A… czy można się jakoś dowiedzieć, czy on to robi umyślnie? – wyjąkał Harry.

- Tego nie wiem.

Harry spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na profesor od obrony. Poczuł się niemal oszukany tym, że ona czegoś nie wie.

- Nie jestem zbyt dobrym oklumentą ani legilimentą – wyjaśniła profesor Fedele. – Opanowałam te umiejętności podczas kursu aurorskiego, ale będę z tobą szczera. To nie jest moja specjalność.

- Jak w takim razie zdała pani egzamin? – nie ustępował Harry. – Przecież końcowe egzaminy aurorskie są na najwyższym poziomie.

- Jak zdałam? – na twarzy profesor Fedele pojawił się dziwny grymas. - Trenowałam chyba trzy razy więcej, niż moi koledzy z roku, a i tak dostałam dziewięćdziesiąt punktów na sto, czyli minimum, z jakim się zdaje. Prawie wszyscy pozostali, którzy zdali, osiągnęli setkę. Jak więc widzisz, nie błyszczałam. Poza przez pięć ostatnich lat nie używałam legilimencji, a oklumencji sporadycznie.

- To dziwne, bo ja… - Harry urwał w pół zdania. Chciał jednak rozwiać dręczące go wątpliwości. – Miałem czasem wrażenie, że potrafi pani czytać w myślach. Wiem, przed chwilą powiedziała pani, że to niemożliwe, ale kilka razy, gdy o czymś myślałem, pani wypowiadała to na głos.

- Ach, to… - profesor Fedele machnęła niedbale ręką. – To, o czy myślisz, to nic innego, jak umiejętność obserwacji. Potrafią to i mugole. Mowa ciała bywa bardzo zdradziecka, gdyż im więcej gestykulujesz, tym więcej siebie odsłaniasz. To dlatego profesor Snape unika zbędnych gestów. On pokazuje po sobie tylko tyle, ile chce – i nic więcej. Pamiętaj o jednym, Harry. Zdolność obserwacji i wyciągania logicznych wniosków z tego, co widzisz, to bardzo przydatna umiejętność. W ten sposób możesz dowiedzieć się bardzo dużo o drugim człowieku. Nawet to, co chciałby przed tobą ukryć.

_Podkrążone oczy, podpuchnięte powieki, błędny wzrok, palce zaciskające się na kubku tak, aż bieleją…_

- Tak, pani profesor – odparł Harry, spuszczając wzrok. _Ma pani rację. Nie chciałaby pani, abym wiedział, że jest pani przygnębiona, a ten spokój to tylko pozory._

Fede poczuła, że zmęczenie zaczyna zaćmiewać jej umysł. Nie była w stanie dłużej rozmawiać. Zresztą czuła, że to najlepszy moment na zakończenie rozmowy. Chłopak już nieco doszedł do siebie i miała nadzieję, że przemyśli sobie kilka spraw, które poruszyła w trakcie dzisiejszej konwersacji.

- Pomogę ci, Harry – powiedziała. – Po południu mamy małą nauczycielską naradę i będę rozmawiać z Dumbledorem. Powiem mu o wszystkim, co mi opowiedziałeś i znajdziemy kogoś, kto nauczy cię, jak radzić sobie z oklumencją. I nie myśl o tym więcej, dobrze? – uśmiechnęła się, a Harry odpowiedział jej tym samym. – Zapomnij o korytarzu, Voldemorcie i wszystkim, co cię martwi. Chociaż… jednej rzeczy rzeczywiście powinieneś się obawiać. Reakcji pani Pomfrey, która zapewne przeszukuje zamek w pogoni za zaginionym pacjentem.

-Taaak… - Harry wstał niechętnie, czując, że to koniec rozmowy. Spodziewał się, że w skrzydle szpitalnym powita go siarczysta awantura, w związku z czym nie było mu tam spieszno. – Będę się chyba musiał gęsto tłumaczyć…

- Powiedz po prostu, że miałeś do mnie pilną sprawę, która nie mogła czekać. I nie tłumacz się ani nie opowiadaj, o czym rozmawialiśmy. I jeszcze jedno, Harry…

- Tak, pani profesor?

- Jeśli mogę ci udzielić pewnej rady… na przyszłość nie dawaj się tak łatwo zbyć i nie unoś się honorem. Wprawdzie bardzo mi miło, że przyszedłeś do mnie z prośbą o pomoc, ale dużym błędem było, że nie porozmawiałeś o tym z kimś wcześniej i próbowałeś radzić sobie sam. Czasem warto odrzucić urazę i dumę. W przyszłości może się zdarzyć, że będziesz potrzebował pomocy osoby, której nie lubisz, a głupotą byłoby upieranie się przy swoim tylko z powodu osobistych animozji. Czasem warto pomyśleć przede wszystkim o sobie i o tym, co jest najlepsze _dla ciebie_.

X X X X X

Gdy Harry wyszedł, Fede odczekała chwilę, po czym machnięciem różdżki zaryglowała drzwi. Nie miała ochoty na żadne inne wizyty. Dwie noce bez snu i tylko krótka drzemka z głową opartą o stół w kuchni Syriusza dość mocno ją wyczerpały. Z westchnieniem ulgi zrzuciła buty, zapaliła cygaretkę i położyła na biurku nogi obciągnięte czarnymi pończochami.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu rozkoszowała się wiśniowym dymem, wypełniającym jej płuca. Była nieludzko zmęczona i oddałaby życie za kąpiel i wygodne łóżko, w którym mogłaby spać aż do kolacji. Perspektywa wsunięcia się między chłodne prześcieradła wydała jej się niezwykle kusząca. Ale jej myśli krążyły wokół rozmowy z Harrym.

Ponownie zaciągnęła się dymem i, jak to miała w zwyczaju, zaczęła analizować.

Zawsze była bystrą obserwatorką. Już od dziecka lubiła przyglądać się ludziom, stojąc nieco z boku. Dość prędko zorientowała się, że gdy ludzie rozmawiają z nią twarzą w twarz, zachowują się mniej naturalnie niż wtedy, gdy sądzą, że nikt na nich nie patrzy.

Często odwiedzała ich jedna z przyjaciółek matki. Obie panie siadywały wtedy w saloniku bądź na tarasie, popijając kawę i plotkując. Mała Eunice była cichym, grzecznym, bawiącym się samotnie dzieckiem, które nie przeszkadzało swoją obecnością. Uwielbiała wizyty pani Grant, która nie miała własnych dzieci i może dlatego z taką czułością odnosiła się do córki przyjaciółki. Brała ją na kolana, całowała i przynosiła marcepanową czekoladę, za którą Eunice przepadała.

Dziewczynka z uwielbieniem przyglądała się pani Grant, która dla pięciolatki stanowiła niedościgniony wzór do naśladowania. Była to wysoka, szczupła blondynką o nienagannie uczesanych włosach (niesforne loki już wtedy były bolączką małej Eunice oraz przyczyną strumieni łez wylewanych podczas czesania), kunsztownym makijażu i zgrabnej sylwetce. Nosiła eleganckie ubrania i buty na wysokich obcasach, które tak śmiesznie stukały podczas chodzenia. Zafascynowana tym odgłosem dziewczynka dorwała się kiedyś do butów matki, czego efektem był złamany obcas, wybite dwa mleczne zęby (skutek koziołkowania na łeb na szyję ze schodów do piwnicy, zakończonego wyrżnięciem twarzą o podłogę) oraz solidne lanie.

Pewnego dnia obie panie siedziały na tarasie, a Eunice dreptała dokoła, przysłuchując się rozmowie i podziwiając swoje nowe, czerwone tenisówki. Pani Grant opowiadała właśnie o wakacjach w Hiszpanii. Dziewczynka zatrzymała się, zasłuchana, urzeczona opowieścią o palmach, ciepłym morzu i rozgrzanym piasku. Pani Grant wyglądała na zadowoloną, gdy pani Fedele oświadczyła:

- Takiego męża, jak twojego, to ze świecą szukać. Ale ty masz z nim dobrze!

Pochyliła się, aby dolać kawy do filiżanek. W tym momencie Eunice, która nie spuszczała wzroku z pani Grant, dostrzegła coś dziwnego. Twarz, przed chwilą tak wesoła i pogodna, zastygła na moment w upiorną maskę. Dziewczynka wstrzymała oddech. Była jeszcze zbyt mała, aby rozumieć pewne sprawy, ale pojęła, że wakacje pani Grant wcale nie były aż tak udane. Trwało to tylko chwilę i zaraz potem pani Grant na powrót była tą uśmiechniętą, miłą panią, którą tak dobrze znała.

Eunice przez resztę dnia głowiła się nad tą zagadką. Umysł pięciolatki podpowiadał jej dość logiczne rozwiązanie – pani Grant wcale nie podobały się wakacje. A jeśli tak, to dlaczego nie powiedziała, że było beznadziejnie? Myślała nad tym i myślała, ale pod wieczór musiała się poddać. Postanowiła zapytać taty.

Ojciec był księgowym, który całe dnie spędzał w pracy, ale zawsze znalazł czas na ułożenie córki do snu i przeczytanie jej bajki. Był człowiekiem skrupulatnym dokładnym i logicznym. Cenił dociekliwość i dążenie do poznania odpowiedzi, więc nigdy nie zbywał córki, gdy go o coś pytała. Ponadto był zwolennikiem rozmawiania z dzieckiem na poważnie, dostosowując odpowiedzi do wieku i możliwości pojmowania różnych rzeczy przez Eunice. Dlatego zapytany o dziwne zachowanie pani Grant, nie wykręcił się od odpowiedzi.

- Sądzę, moja mała, że masz rację – powiedział, otulając córkę kołdrą. – Pani Grant najwidoczniej nie bawiła się zbyt dobrze na wakacjach. Dlaczego? Tego nie wiem.

- To czemu opowiadała, jak tam było fajnie? – Eunice wystawiła nos spod kołdry, nie zamierzając dać się zbyt szybko uśpić. – Nie wyglądała jak ktoś, kto jest zadowolony.

- Tego nie wiem – westchnął ojciec. – Myślę, że nie chciała robić przykrości twojej mamie, mówiąc, jak nieudany miała wyjazd. Ale Eunice, nie wolno ci o to wypytywać pani Grant.

- Czemu?

- Bo każdy ma prawo do swoich tajemnic.

Wtedy Eunice zrozumiała, że ludzie są fascynujący. Każdy z nich, nawet ten najbardziej niepozorny, kryje w sobie jakieś sekrety i tajemnice. Dlatego nabrała zwyczaju przyglądania się ludziom, przypatrywaniu ich twarzom, gestom, przysłuchiwania tonowi ich głosu. Wkrótce przekonała się, że to, co ludzie mówią, a co naprawdę myślą, to dwie różne rzeczy.

Gdy ktoś mówił jej nieprawdę, potakiwała, w duchu myśląc: „Znam twój sekret. Wiem, że kłamiesz". Niezmiernie ją to bawiło.

Z czasem pojęła, że wiedza o drugim człowieku to naprawdę potężna broń.

A jeszcze później nauczyła się z niej korzystać.

X X X X X

Rozmowa była bardzo interesująca.

Gdyby Harry wiedział, że go analizuje, nie byłby zachwycony. Gryfońska, szczera dusza nie tolerowała tego typu podchodów, automatycznie klasyfikując je jako nieszczerość. Fede, jako rasowa Ślizgonka, miała na ten temat odmienne zdanie. Obserwowała chłopca z wrodzonej ciekawości i chyba już nawyku, a robiła to tak zręcznie, aby nie poczuł się jak na przesłuchaniu.

Sporo się o nim dowiedziała.

Jak każdy w czarodziejskim świecie, wiedziała, kim jest Harry Potter. Osobiście poznała go jednak dopiero tuż po przybyciu do Hogwartu. Pamiętała czarnowłosego biedaczynę, który opierał się o ścianę, jakby miał zemdleć i wyglądał na chorego. Drobny, chuderlawy dzieciak. Musiała przyznać, że nie zrobił na niej ogromnego wrażenia.

Ponieważ nauczyciele też są ludźmi, często zdarzało im się plotkować w pokoju nauczycielskim czy między zajęciami na temat uczniów. Z tego, co usłyszała Fede, chłopak miał opinię dość zdolnego, ale niezbyt pilnego. Pasjonował się quidditchem, niezbyt chętnie przesiadywał w bibliotece, ogromnego zapału do nauki nie miał. Dało się jednak wyczuć, że profesorowie go lubili (z jednym nieprzejednanym wyjątkiem) i uważali go za miłego, porządnego chłopca.

Fede przymknęła oczy.

Lubiła go, owszem. Nie, aby żywiła do niego jakąś ogromną sympatię czy zaliczała go do swoich pupili. Jak ognia unikała faworyzowania uczniów, pamiętając doskonale, jak niesprawiedliwy był profesor Slughorn. Owszem, byli tacy, których lubiła bardziej lub mniej, ale nie faworyzowała nikogo ani nie miewała pupili. Niektórym poświęcała więcej uwagi, niż innym, ale nie wynikało to z sympatii czy antypatii. Choćby Neville Longbottom, zastraszony nieśmiałek, który jednak bardzo chciał się uczyć i widać było, że na zajęciach wręcz wyłazi ze skóry, aby pokazać się od jak najlepszej strony. Kiedy przestał się tak denerwować, a zaczął koncentrować, okazało się, że daje sobie radę nie gorzej od kolegów. Fede podejrzewała, że Neville może być bardziej zdolny, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Dlatego podczas zajęć poświęcała mu dużo czasu, a on z zadowoleniem przyjmował jej uwagi. Biedak sam się chyba sobie dziwił, obserwując własne postępy. I o to jej chodziło. Lubiła odkrywać zdolności w uczniach, wyciągać je na światło dzienne, a następnie obserwować, jak pod jej kierunkiem rozwijają oni swoje talenty.

Czy Harry był zdolny? Powiedziałaby, że tak. Nie był przeciętniakiem, jego inteligencję i zdolności oceniała jako powyżej przeciętnej, choć daleko mu było do wybitności. Chłopak geniuszem nie był, a to, że brakowało mu też pilności, pozwalało jej podejrzewać, że może skończyć jako niespełniony talent. O takich mawia się: „zdolny, ale leniwy". Jeśli się nie zmotywuje, zatrzyma się w miejscu, podczas gdy ci bardziej ambitni i pracowici pójdą dalej, aż w końcu go prześcigną.

Może i niezbyt chętnie ślęczał nad książkami, jednak na zajęciach słuchał uważnie, chętnie wykonywał polecenia, nie obijał się. Daleko mu było do niemal nabożnego skupienia Neville'a, ale zdecydowanie chciał się uczyć obrony i ewidentnie przekładał praktykę nad teorię. Fede w duchu zgadzała się z takim podejściem, jeśli chodzi o wykładany przez nią przedmiot. Z tego powodu zrezygnowała z podręczników i postawiła na popartą solidnym treningiem praktykę.

Inteligentny? Tu Fede nieco się zawahała. Nie, aby chłopcu czegoś pod tym względem brakowało. Jej osobiste zdanie było zgodne z ogólną opinią – chłopak był bystry i miał głowę na karku. Problemem było to, że Harry postępował dość chaotycznie – raz zachowywał się rozsądnie, aby następnie wykazać się kompletnym brakiem tej cechy. Choćby incydent po meczu Quidditcha. Zamiast ruszyć głową, zorientować się, że Malfoy go prowokuje i zignorować zaczepki, a ewentualne porachunki zostawić na później, chłopak rzucił się na niego, mając nauczyciela za plecami. Wykazał się wtedy totalną głupotą, brakiem sprytu i opanowania. O tak, dawał się łatwo prowokować. A to bardzo źle.

Ciekawe, czy potrafi wyciągać wnioski. Odnosiła wrażenie, że tak, aczkolwiek zwykle po solidnej nauczce. Po ich poprzedniej rozmowie na temat hogwarckich domów zauważyła, że jego stosunek do Slytherinu nieco się zmienił. Nie, aby nagle zapałał wielką miłością do Ślizgonów. Jednak, gdy wszedł do gabinetu, był jedną wielką chmura gradową – pałał wściekłością do Malfoya i Slytherinu, a na nią był wyraźnie obrażony. Jak pensjonarka. Przytarła mu więc nieco nosa, ale uważała, że dobrze to smarkaczowi zrobi. A potem zaczęła z nim rozmawiać nie jak z uczniakiem, którego się stawia do kąta, a jak z dorosłym, rozsądnie myślącym człowiekiem. Wtedy zauważyła, że chłopak uważnie słucha, a potem zaczyna zadawać pytania. Wydawał się być zaskoczony tonem, w jakim przebiegała ich rozmowa, co wcale jej nie dziwiło. Ze swoich szkolnych czasów pamiętała, że mało który nauczyciel rozmawiał z uczniem życzliwie i po ludzku, zamiast fukać, rozkazywać i utrzymywać dyscyplinę za pomocą punktów oraz szlabanów. A doświadczenie mówiło jej, że jeśli traktuje się ucznia jak dzieciaka, takiego tez zachowania można się po nim spodziewać. Potraktowała więc chłopca poważnie, rozmawiając z nim życzliwie, odpowiadając na jego pytania, wyjaśniając wątpliwości. Gdy skończyli rozmowę, miała wrażenie, że Harry coś zrozumiał, a jej logiczne argumenty dały mu do myślenia. Zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego zachowania i przeprosił ją zupełnie szczerze.

To była ich pierwsza rozmowa, nie licząc oczywiście zajęć. Dzisiaj miała miejsce druga. I to właśnie ona dała Fede sporo do myślenia.

Dlaczego przyszedł właśnie do niej? Była pierwszą osobą, której o wszystkim opowiedział, a przecież znał ją niecałe dwa miesiące. Nie zwierzył się Dumbledore'owi, McGonagall, nawet przyjaciołom. To akurat rozumiała. Chłopak czuł się zawiedziony brakiem zainteresowania dyrektora (co było zupełnie zrozumiale) oraz urażony szorstkością wicedyrektorki. Miał też najwidoczniej żal do przyjaciół, którzy zgodnie z zaleceniami Dumbledore'a nie poinformowali go, że są na Grimmauld Place,. W jego pojmowaniu przyjaźni takie zachowanie było absolutnie niezrozumiałe. A urażony, uniósł się dumą i zamknął w sobie. Niezbyt dobra to cecha, choć typowa dla jego wieku – chłopak ma dopiero piętnaście lat. Głupi i trudny wiek – nie jest już dzieckiem, ale jeszcze nie jest mężczyzną. Chce być traktowany jak dorosły, ale sam nie zawsze potrafi się dojrzale zachować.

Dlaczego więc zaufał właśnie jej? Były dwie możliwe opcje. Albo wyczuł, że może jej zaufać, co świadczyłoby, że zna się na ludziach oraz ma w pamięci poprzednią rozmowę. Druga możliwość to taka, że zaufał osobie, która okazała mu zainteresowanie i chciała go wysłuchać. A to już niedobrze. Gdyby miała wobec niego jakieś złe zamiary, byłoby jej łatwo wyciągnąć z niego wszystko, co chciała, uczynić z chłopca swojego sojusznika i manipulować nim niczym kukiełką. Łatwowierność? I to chyba w dużym stopniu. Tyle, że ta skłonność do obdarzania zaufaniem kogoś, kogo mało jeszcze zna, może się kiedyś okazać jego gwoździem do trumny. Swoją drogą, Harry ewidentnie łaknął zainteresowania. Nie podziwu czy poklasku, o nie. Fede miała wrażenie, że zwyczajnie chciał, aby ktoś się nim zainteresował - tym, jak się czuje, co się z nim dzieje. W Hogwarcie, gdzie profesorowie nie spełniali roli nianiek ani nawet powierników, chłopak musiał się często czuć niezrozumiany i samotny. Zwłaszcza, że przyjaciele nie mogli mu w pewnych sprawach pomóc, a zdaniem Fede dorastająca młodzież powinna mieć koło siebie zaufaną, dorosłą osobę, która mogłaby służyć rada i pomocą. Nie ma nic gorszego, niż dzieciak, który praktycznie wychowuje się sam.

Nie brak mu natomiast odwagi i śmiałości, a także tupetu. Te cechy akurat Fede lubiła. Nie uważała, aby zbytnia potulność miała pomagać w życiu, gdzie często trzeba walczyć o swoje i nie ustępować pola. Chłopak był ogólnie grzeczny, ale podejrzewała, że wypływało to raczej z jego charakteru, niż z wychowania. Ta uwaga o ręce profesora Snape'a pod koszulą oraz pytanie „czy pani się czegoś boi?" wskazywały na to, że Harry nie posiadał tego, co nazywa się dobrymi manierami. McGonagall uznałaby te wypowiedzi za wielce niestosowne, a Severus bez wątpienia sklasyfikowałby je jako czyste chamstwo. Fede nie odebrała ich natomiast jako braku grzeczności, bo rozumiała, że nie takie były intencje Harry'ego. Pytanie o jej własne lęki było bez wątpienia ciekawskie, ale nie obraźliwe. Umyślnie poprowadziła tę rozmowę tak, aby zatrzeć dystans nauczyciel-uczeń. Rozmawiała z Harrym jako z równorzędnym partnerem, nie z pozycji przewagi, jaką daje tytuł profesora, nic więc dziwnego, że chłopak zachował się zgodnie z kanonem rozmowy, a nie jak potulny uczniak. Starała się go ośmielić, gdyż chciała porozmawiać szczerze i bez niedomówień. I udało jej się to. Chłopak otworzył się przed nią, prawdopodobnie tak, jak przed żadnym innym nauczycielem. Mogła z niego czytać jak z otwartej księgi.

Fede nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że Złoty Chłopiec bardzo ją ciekawił. Jako roczne dziecko przyczynił się zupełnie nieświadomie do upadku Voldemorta i świat czarodziejski wiele od niego oczekiwał. A czy on był przygotowany na udźwignięcie takiej odpowiedzialności? Z pewnością nie. Ale odpowiednio przeszkolony, prowadzony za rękę przez kogoś, kto pomoże mu poznać własne zdolności, rozwinie jego talenty i stanie się jego mentorem…?

W zadumie zgasiła cygaretkę.

Chłopak jej ufał, miała u niego posłuch. Gdyby chciała, mogłaby nim bez trudu manipulować. Piętnastoletni, nie znający życia, naiwny Gryfon nie miałby szans z prawie dwukrotnie starszą Ślizgonką, która miała dość mało skrupułów i potrafiła konsekwentnie i cierpliwie realizować swoje plany.

Tyle, że Fede nie miała zamiaru podporządkowywać sobie Harry'ego. Gdyby chciała, byłaby to łatwa przeprawa - stopniowe umacnianie zaufania chłopca, do tego stopnia, aż wszystko, cokolwiek by powiedziała, stałoby się dla niego święte.

O tak, potrafiłaby to zrobić. Ile razy z wdziękiem manipulowała ludźmi niczym marionetkami, nie tracąc przy tym szerokiego uśmiechu, grała na cudzych emocjach, lawirowała między kłamstwem a szczerością? Ile razy bawiło ją to do tego stopnia, że z trudem powstrzymywała śmiech? A wszystko po to, aby nie wyjść z wprawy, by się nie nudzić, dla żartu, ze złośliwości, z zemsty – i dlatego, bo to lubiła?

Co do Harry'ego, to chciała go prowadzić za rękę, przekazywać mu swoją wiedzę i poglądy, nauczyć myśleć i działać samodzielnie. Tak, samodzielnie. Nauczyć chłopca wszystkiego, czego będzie w stanie, a następnie wypuścić go w życie i w wir walki. Wybić mu z głowy ogłupiające stereotypy na temat lepszych i gorszych domów, nauczyć walczyć o swoje, troszczyć się o siebie i swoje potrzeby, wykorzystywać wszelkie nadarzające się okazje, ale przede wszystkim myśleć, myśleć!

_Uważasz się za Boga, Fede?_ delikatny głosik rozbrzmiał w jej głowie. _Chcesz zrobić z chłopca Ślizgona?_

- Nie – mruknęła Fede, tocząc dialog sama ze sobą. Kolejna cygaretka znalazła się między jej wargami. – Chłopak JEST Ślizgonem. Trafił do Gryffindoru, bo sam tego chciał, ale Tiara Przydziału się nie myli. To Slytherin pozwoli mu poznać swoją wielkość, nie Gryffindor.

_I sądzisz, że przerobisz go na swoje podobieństwo? Oj, Fede, Fede, twoje zarozumialstwo i pycha obrócą się kiedyś przeciwko tobie…_

- Na swoje podobieństwo? Nie – Fede pozwoliła sobie na znużony uśmiech. – Nie podejmuję się niewykonalnych zadań. Rzucam się na głęboką wodę? Pozwalam się unieść pysze? Możliwe. Ale nie skrzywdzę tego chłopca. Będę go bronić, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. A gdy wreszcie dojrzeje i pokaże, na co go stać, będę miała osobistą satysfakcję z tego, że to ja, a nie ktoś inny, pomógł mu osiągnąć wielkość. Osobistą, rozumiesz? Żadnych zasług czy honorów. To będzie moja cicha satysfakcja, o której nie powiem nikomu, będę ją zaś wspominać…

_Po to, aby usilnie się przekonywać, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem? Aby odzyskać dobre imię we własnych oczach? Powinnaś zostać żoną pastora. To świetnie spłukałoby z ciebie tę zgniliznę, w której nurzałaś się przez tyle lat. Tak, chcesz z tym skończyć. Chcesz zostać szanowaną, poważaną przez wszystkich osobą, ale nie łudź się, twoje prawdziwe ja zawsze wyjdzie na wierzch. _

- Jasne – Fede zerwała się na równe nogi, omal nie przewracając przy tym fotela. Czuła bolesny ucisk w skroniach. Wyczerpanie dopadło ją tak nagle, że zachwiała się i musiała przytrzymać biurka, aby nie upaść. Gdy chwila słabości minęła, zgasiła wypaloną do połowy cygaretkę i na uginających się nogach powlokła się do sypialni.

Łóżko jawiło jej się niczym zbawienie.

Rozpięła guziki sukni i z ulgą pozbyła się ciężkiego, ciemnego materiału, który owijał ją niczym kokon. Rzuciła się na prześcieradło, nie dbając o to, że gorset boleśnie wrzyna jej się w ciało. Zasnęła tak, jak stała, w bieliźnie i czarnych pończochach, nie troszcząc się nawet o to, by się przykryć.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry pospiesznie wracał do skrzydła szpitalnego, nie zwracając uwagi na kręcących się po korytarzu uczniów, którzy ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na biegnącego w stroju do Quidditcha Gryfona. Wiedział, że za chwilę czekają go spore nieprzyjemności ze strony wściekłej pani Pomfrey, ale po rozmowie z profesor Fedele czuł się tak podniesiony na duchu, że nie dbał o konsekwencje. Dziarsko wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego i od razu natknął się na komitet powitalny w osobach pielęgniarki, profesor McGonagall, Rona, Hermiony i… przełknął ślinę – Cho.

- Potter! – wykrzyknęła pani Pomfrey. – Chwała Merlinowi! Chłopcze, jak mogłeś wyjść ze skrzydła szpitalnego, w dodatku po Szkiele-Wzro? Czy ty wiesz, co ja przeżyłam, kiedy wróciłam i zobaczyłam, że cię nie ma? Myślałam, że coś ci się stało, że zasłabłeś i leżysz gdzieś w łazience, ty bezmyślny dzieciaku!

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Harry, zerkając na profesor McGonagall. Twarz wicedyrektorki zdawała się ciskać pioruny i w najmniejszym stopniu nie wyglądała na ułagodzoną przeprosinami. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy patrzą na niego, oczekując wyjaśnień. Postanowił więc iść za radą profesor obrony i przyznał, czując, że takie tłumaczenie nie zadowoli McGonagall:

- Byłem u profesor Fedele.

- Słucham? – brwi McGonagall uniosły się w wyrazie niedowierzania. – Czy ja się nie przesłyszałam? Poszedłeś do profesor Fedele, wymykając się ze skrzydła szpitalnego, gdy pani Pomfrey poszła na śniadanie? Po co tam poszedłeś? Czy to ona wezwała cię do siebie?

- Nie! – zaprzeczył szybko Harry. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, aby McGonagall zrobiła nauczycielce obrony awanturę za rzekome wyciąganie pacjenta z łóżka szpitalnego. Ładnie by się odwdzięczył za pomoc! – Poszedłem do profesor Fedele, bo musiałem z nią pilnie porozmawiać. Czekałem pod jej gabinetem, aż wróci ze śniadania. To ja prosiłem o rozmowę.

- Ach tak – McGonagall nadal nie wyglądała na udobruchaną ani przekonaną. Jej wzrok wyrażał podejrzliwość i Harry'ego uderzyła dziwna myśl, że wicedyrektorka nie lubi profesor Fedele. Nie wiedział, dlaczego taka myśl przyszła mu do głowy, nie był przecież świadkiem żadnej scysji między obiema paniami. Jednak pospieszne założenie, że to nauczycielka wezwała do siebie ucznia, który po wypadku powinien przecież leżeć w łóżku, wskazywało na dość niechętny stosunek względem profesor obrony. I ten ostry ton, gdy wicedyrektorka wypowiadała jej nazwisko… Harry potrząsnął głową, zdumiony własnymi wnioskami.

Ku jego uldze, profesor McGonagall nie pytała, czego dotyczyła rozmowa.

- Wracaj natychmiast do łóżka, Potter – zarządziła swoim zwykłym głosem. – Panie Weasley, proszę pomóc koledze przebrać się w piżamę.

Wszyscy czekali w milczeniu, aż Harry przy pomocy Rona przebierze się za parawanem. Gdy wreszcie wsunął się do łóżka, wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że dzisiejsza wyprawa mocno go zmęczyła, a kości gwałtownie protestowały przeciwko dalszej ich eksploatacji.

- Poppy, mogłabyś nas zostawić na chwilę samych? – głos McGonagall był spokojny, ale Harry od razu wyczuł, co będzie za chwile i cały się spiął. – Panie Weasley, panno Granger, panno Chang, zaczekajcie na korytarzu.

Dały się słyszeć ciche kroki, otwieranie i zamykanie drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego. Harry miał ochotę wsunąć się pod kołdrę i udawać, że go nie ma. Najwyraźniej się przeliczył, sądząc, że opiekunkę Gryffindoru zadowolą jego pobieżne wyjaśnienia. McGonagall odczekała, aż zostaną sami, po czym przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła obok łóżka Harry'ego. Ten lekko się skulił, oczekując wymówek, ale ku jego zdumieniu, po raz kolejny się pomylił.

- Potter, co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytała profesor McGonagall łagodnym, pozbawionym swej zwyklej szorstkości tonem. – Od jakiegoś czasu dziwnie się zachowujesz. Najpierw domagasz się rozmowy z dyrektorem, odmawiając mi jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Potem bierzesz od pani Pomfrey silny środek nasenny. Teraz znowu wymykasz się ze szpitala i udajesz na pogawędkę z profesor od obrony. W czym może ci pomóc profesor Fedele, w czym ja nie mogę?

Harry osłupiał. Łagodna wymówka w głosie McGonagall sprawiła, że poczuł wyjątkowo podle. O wiele łatwiej mu było, gdy wicedyrektorka złościła się na niego, gdyż wtedy mógł się obrazić i czuć, że ma do tego prawo. A teraz w jej głosie słyszał zmartwienie oraz troskę i nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować. Profesor Fedele prosiła, aby nie tłumaczył, w jakiej sprawie do niej przyszedł, uznał więc, że sama poinformuje o wszystkim Dumbledore'a i McGonagall. Bo chyba oczywiste było, że opiekunka Gryffindoru również dowie się o całej sprawie? Zaraz… a jeśli profesor Fedele zamierzała powiedzieć o wszystkim tylko Dumbledore'owi i z jakichś powodów pominąć McGonagall? Harry czuł się kompletnie ogłupiały, a niespójne myśli wirowały w jego głowie. Nie mówić o niczym McGonagall, to jakiś absurd! Moment, a może istotne było, aby o wszystkim dowiedział się _najpierw_ Dumbledore, a _potem_ McGonagall? Co _dokładnie_ powiedziała profesor Fedele? Harry wytężył umysł, czując, że za chwilę zwariuje.

- Potter? – przynagliła go łagodnie McGonagall.

Harry, który nie był już w stanie przypomnieć sobie, co dokładnie powiedziała mu nauczycielka obrony, zdecydował się grzecznie wykręcić od odpowiedzi.

- Profesor Fedele będzie dzisiaj rozmawiać z dyrektorem Dumbledorem – odparł cicho – i z panią zapewne również. Wolałbym, aby to ona wszystko wyjaśniła… bo to trochę skomplikowana sprawa.

- Czy chodzi o to, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku, pod koniec Turnieju Trójmagicznego? – spytała cicho profesor McGonagall. – O śmierć Cedrika Diggory'ego? Czy to cię tak dręczy, Potter?

Harry spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem i dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że tej wymówki użył, aby wydębić od pani Pomfrey Eliksir Słodkiego Snu.

- Nie – przyznał, spuszczając wzrok.

- No więc co się dzieje? Potter, jestem opiekunką twojego domu. Jeśli miałeś jakiś problem, dlaczego nie zwróciłeś się z tym do mnie?

- Dlaczego? – Harry spojrzał McGonagall prosto w oczy. – Próbowałem, pani profesor. Chciałem porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledorem, ale usłyszałem, że wyjechał, pamięta pani? Wtedy, kiedy przypadkiem spotkaliśmy się na korytarzu. Była pani wtedy bardzo zła, że ośmielam się prosić o spotkanie z dyrektorem, a przecież nie szedłbym do niego z jakąś błahą sprawą!

McGonagall wpatrywała się w niego z osłupieniem. Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że podniósł głos, ale nie był w stanie przestać.

- Miałem zamiar wtedy porozmawiać z panią, ale była pani wtedy tak zirytowana moją bezczelnością, że nie miałem odwagi! Z kim więc miałem porozmawiać? Próbowałem sobie radzić sam z tym, że nie sypiam po nocach, a jak już zasnę, śnią mi się koszmary tak przerażające, że budzę się z krzykiem! Dlatego wziąłem od pani Pomfrey eliksir nasenny. Wiedziałem, że powinienem był wziąć jedną kroplę, ale było mi już wszystko jedno, chciałem po prostu zasnąć i przespać przynajmniej jedną noc! Dlatego wymknąłem się ze skrzydła szpitalnego i poszedłem do profesor Fedele. Ja… - tu Harry wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował nieco spokojniejszym tonem – rozmawiałem już wcześniej z profesor Fedele i pamiętam, że mnie wysłuchała. Wiedziałem, że jeśli pójdę do niej i tym razem, nie wyśmieje mnie ani nie potraktuje jak głupiego dzieciaka, który sam prosi się o problemy. I tak było. Powiedziałem profesor Fedele o wszystkim, a ona naprawdę się przejęła i przyrzekła, że mi pomoże i porozmawia dzisiaj z dyrektorem. I wie pani co? – Harry'emu zaczynało już brakować tchu. - Ona naprawdę mnie zrozumiała.

Coś w twarzy McGonagall drgnęło.

- Och, Potter – powiedziała stłumionym głosem. – Tak mi przykro… Nie przyszło mi do głowy…

- To nieważne – przerwał Harry, któremu na widok wyrazu twarzy opiekunki Gryffindoru zrobiło się ogromnie wstyd. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć – był na nią zły za tak bezceremonialne odprawienie go na korytarzu, ale gdy patrzył teraz w jej zmartwioną twarz, poczuł się wyjątkowo podle. Złość złością, ale przecież zawsze lubił McGonagall. Bywała ona surowa, oschła i szorstka, ale bardzo troszczyła się o swoich Gryfonów. Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak zareagowała, kiedy dowiedziała się o jego upadku z miotły. Z pewnością pobiegła natychmiast do skrzydła szpitalnego, być może nie wiedząc nawet, czy jej podopieczny jeszcze żyje. A to, że później dostała ataku szału na wieść o jego bezmyślnym zachowaniu przy zażywaniu leku… cóż, musiała jakoś odreagować swój strach i nerwy. Harry nie miał o to do niej żalu. Już nie.

- Wszystko w porządku, pani profesor – powiedział z bladym uśmiechem. – Naprawdę. Dostałem nauczkę i obiecuję, że na przyszłość dwa razy pomyślę, zanim coś zrobię.

Profesor McGonagall pokręciła głową, ale i na jej ustach pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

- Och, Potter, Potter – westchnęła. – Gdzie ty masz głowę? Piętnaście lat, a rozum jak u pięciolatka.

- Wiem – odparł skruszonym tonem Harry.

- Cóż, zapewne usłyszę całą historię dziś wieczorem od profesor Fedele – McGonagall wygładziła rękaw szaty i wstała. – Wobec tego nie będę cię dłużej męczyć. Twoi przyjaciele już pewnie niecierpliwią się za drzwiami.

Harry'emu nagle przyszła do głowy nieprzyjemna myśl.

- Mam nadzieję, że profesor Fedele uda się porozmawiać z dyrektorem – powiedział niespokojnie. Poczuł się lekko zmieszany pod bacznym spojrzeniem opiekunki domu, ale ciągnął dalej. – Bo… eee… dyrektora ostatnio nie było i mam nadzieję, że nie wyjedzie… to znaczy, ja rozumiem, że może mieć do załatwienia jakieś sprawy, ale…

- Profesor Dumbledore nigdzie nie wyjeżdża – przerwała profesor McGonagall łagodnie. – Rozumiem twoje obawy, Potter, ale jeśli profesor Fedele obiecała, że porozmawia z dyrektorem na twój temat, to tak będzie.

Harry skinął głową, ale pamiętając, jak nieuchwytny był ostatnio Dumbledore, zaczął powoli tracić wiarę w swoje szczęście. Najwyraźniej powątpiewanie musiało odbić się na jego twarzy, ponieważ McGonagall delikatnie poklepała go po ramieniu.

- Bądź pewny, że jeśli profesor Fedele coś ci obiecała, to dotrzyma słowa. To bardzo stanowcza osoba i… hmm, zawsze przeprowadza swoją wolę.

- Chyba, że u dyrektora pojawi się sam minister – nie mógł się powstrzymać Harry.

Profesor McGonagall uniosła brwi.

- To poczeka. Minister, oczywiście.

Harry wyobraził sobie Knota, jak z melonikiem w rękach czeka pokornie pod drzwiami, aż profesor Fedele skończy rozmawiać z Dumbledorem i dostał takiego ataku śmiechu, że aż się rozkaszlał. McGonagall posłała mu wyrozumiały uśmiech i bezszelestnie opuściła skrzydło szpitalne. Harry usłyszał, że rozmawia z kimś w drzwiach, po czym do środka weszła Cho. Natychmiast spoważniał i poczuł, że serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić. Nerwowym ruchem przygładził włosy i z zażenowaniem podciągnął wyżej kołdrę.

- Harry! – powiedziała Cho, siadając koło niego na łóżku i nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy pani Pomfrey jest obecna, czy nie, objęła go delikatnie za szyję. Harry poczuł lekkie, łaskotanie w miejscu, gdzie dziewczęce dłonie zetknęły się z jego skórą. – Ron i Hermiona powiedzieli, że skoro tu jestem, przyjdą do ciebie później, po lunchu. Och, Harry, to było straszne. Byłam na treningu, widziałam ten cały wypadek. Myślałam, że… - glos lekko jej się załamał i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, aby się uspokoić.

- To wyglądało znacznie gorzej, niż było naprawdę – mruknął Harry, z zachwytem wpatrując się w oczy Cho, tak blisko jego twarzy. W tej chwili mógłby śmiało policzyć wszystkie drobne piegi na jej nosie. Dotyk palców Cho na karku i we włosach Harry'ego sprawił, że chłopaka przeszedł dreszcz, a jego dłonie bezwiednie objęły ją w talii. – Cho, wszystko ze mną w porządku. Przykro mi, że tak się wystraszyłaś.

Z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że oczy dziewczyny błyszczą od łez. Nie chciał, aby się rozpłakała, nie z jego powodu! Zaczął coś do niej mówić, jej twarz zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie blisko, poczuł zapach owocowych perfum, jego usta znalazły się na jej policzku i nagle zaczęli się całować. Harry zapomniał o wszelkiej nieśmiałości, gdy jego język pieścił wargi Cho, a dłonie przesuwały się po jej talii. Ona najwyraźniej nie miała nic przeciwko temu, gdyż odpowiadała z zapałem na jego pieszczoty i wtem Harry zorientował się, że już nie siedzi, a leży, a Cho pochyla się nad nim, jedną dłoń zanurzając w jego włosach, a drugą kładąc mu delikatnie na piersi. Jej palce wsunęły się w rozpięcie piżamy i dotknęły nagiej skóry chłopca, którego ciałem wstrząsnął lekki dreszcz. Zapomniał już, że znajdują się w skrzydle szpitalnym, do którego w każdej chwili może ktoś wejść. Przyciągnął do siebie Cho tak mocno, że leżeli teraz jedno na drugim, oddzieleni kołdrą, tak blisko siebie, jakby przyklejeni. Dłonie Gryfona wędrowały po plecach dziewczyny, a ta ochoczo poddawała się coraz śmielszym pieszczotom. Jej biust opierał się teraz o jego klatkę piersiową, a było to coś, czego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Owszem, kiedy poprzednio się całowali, przyciskał ją do siebie z całej siły, ale to było co innego, wtedy stali, a teraz ona leżała na nim, wyginając plecy w łuk, jej piersi go dotykały, a on… o Merlinie, jego członek uniósł się nieco. Dyskretnie ugiął nieco kolana, mając nadzieję, że Cho nie zorientuje się, jak bardzo zareagował na jej dotyk.

- Co tu się dzieje? – głos pani Pomfrey brutalnie wdarł się w sielankę (i prawdopodobnie uratował Harry'ego przed kompromitacją, gdyby Cho przesunęła udo o kilka cali w lewo). Oboje natychmiast odskoczyli od siebie jak poparzone koty. – Doprawdy, panno Chang! Rozumiem, że chce pani pocieszyć chorego kolegę, ale bardzo proszę usiąść na krześle i zostać w nim do końca swojej wizyty!

Cho była czerwona jak wiśnia. Harry stłumił śmiech na widok zgorszonej miny pielęgniarki, która kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą, wróciła do swojego kantorka, zostawiając drzwi szeroko otwarte.

- Chyba nam nie ufa – mruknął cicho, w duchu błogosławiąc pojawienie się pani Pomfrey. Nie miał nic przeciwko dotykaniu Cho, o nie, ale wolałby, aby nie uznała go za napaleńca. Zwłaszcza, że pod cienką kołdrą trudno byłoby mu ukryć swój stan. Może innym razem… kiedyś… w głowie Harry'ego zamajaczyło wyobrażenie dziewczęcych dłoni, zsuwających się w dół jego brzucha i poczuł kolejne przyjemne naprężenie. Potrząsnął głową, starając się wygonić z niej te niewygodne, ale jakże podniecające myśli.

Cho, której twarz z wolna powracała do normalnego odcienia, usiadła na krześle. Zdaniem Harry'ego, bardzo niechętnie.

- A więc – odezwała się z błyskiem w oczach – porozmawiajmy na jakiś neutralny temat, aby nie gorszyć pani Pomfrey.

- Dobry pomysł – przytaknął skwapliwie Harry i przybierając minę, którą tak często widywał u Percy'ego Weasleya, zapytał: - Może przedyskutujemy najnowsze doniesienia ministerstwa w kwestii ustawowej grubości kociołków? Bardzo chciałbym poznać twoją opinię na ten temat, bo to zagadnienie bardzo mnie nurtuje.

Cho zrobiła komicznego zeza.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko wprowadzeniu pewnej innowacji, ponieważ, jak powszechnie wiadomo, postęp nie jest rzeczą złą, o ile wdraża się go w sposób właściwy i zgodny z obowiązującymi wytycznymi.

Powiedziała to tonem tak doskonale imitującym skrzekliwy, napuszony głos Umbridge, że Harry zawył ze śmiechu. Zaniepokojona pani Pomfrey wyjrzała z kantorka. Nie zauważywszy niczego podejrzanego, wróciła do swojej pracy, przezornie zostawiając szeroko otwarte drzwi. Z młodzieżą nigdy nic nie wiadomo, a tej dwójki najwidoczniej nie powinno się spuszczać z oka. Ach, te szalejące hormony! Uśmiechając się pod nosem, wróciła do pracy, bacznie nasłuchując. Okazja czyni złodzieja, a ukochany, leżący w łóżku po ciężkim wypadku, może nasuwać dziewczętom bardzo romantyczne skojarzenia.

X X X X X

Fede obudziła się tak gwałtownie, jakby ktoś krzyknął jej prosto w ucho. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się tępo w sufit, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że na wpół rozebrana leży w skłębionej pościeli, gorset boleśnie wrzyna jej się w ciało, a gardło ma tak suche i obolałe, że nie jest w stanie nawet przełknąć śliny.

W głowie jej wirowało.

Z jękiem zwlokła się z łóżka i na uginających się nogach dowlokła do nocnego stolika. Chwyciła stojącą na nim szklankę i napełniwszy ją przy pomocy Aguamenti, piła tak łapczywie, że omal się nie udławiła. Pomogło. Gardło nieco jej się rozluźniło, a zimna woda nieco ją otrzeźwiła, ale nadal czuła się jak przepuszczona przez wyżymaczkę. Powietrze w pokoju było obrzydliwie duszne i parne, oblepiało jej skórę niczym kokon i uniemożliwiało normalne oddychanie. Machnięciem różdżki otworzyła okno i usiadła na dywanie, opierając się plecami o brzeg łóżka. Chłodne, październikowe powietrze omiotło jej twarz, przynosząc uczucie ulgi.

Czuła, że z każdym oddechem wracają jej siły, ale i tak bardzo źle się czuła. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało jej się budzić w stanie kompletnego rozbicia, chyba, że była na ogromnym kacu. Może to efekt przemęczenia?

Do spotkania zostało czterdzieści pięć minut. Nie było mowy, aby przyjść w takim stanie – spocona, potargana, z twarzą zapuchniętą od snu. Z niechęcią powlokła się do łazienki i starając się nie patrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze, odszukała w szafce eliksir wzmacniający o natychmiastowym działaniu, polecany w przypadkach przemęczenia i wyczerpania. Nie troszcząc się o odmierzenie dawki, przechyliła flakonik i upiła mały łyk. Efekt był natychmiastowy, zupełnie, jakby ktoś nacisnął włącznik. Jeszcze przed chwilą powłóczyła nogami, a po kilku sekundach znów była sobą. Nie czuła się zmęczona, nic ją nie bolało, a umysł pracował tak jasno, jak zazwyczaj.

Przysiadła na brzegu staromodnej, ogromnej wanny i odkręciła wodę, po czym z ulgą pozbyła się bielizny i pończoch. Łazienkę napełniły kłęby wodnej pary. W Hogwarcie, podobnie jak i w Beauxbatons, każdy z nauczycieli miał swoją prywatną łazienkę, ale nie dało się ukryć, że jej osobiste apartamenty we francuskiej szkole były znacznie większe i nowocześniejsze, niż tutaj. Fede jednak nie narzekała. Pokój miała wystarczająco duży, ładnie umeblowany, z widokiem na jezioro. Wystarczyło przywieźć ze sobą trochę prywatnych drobiazgów, aby poczuć się tu jak w domu. Co do łazienki, to system kanalizacyjny Beauxbatons był znacznie nowocześniejszy, dlatego obywało się bez wściekłego wycia, gdy odkręcała kurki. Tam woda z cichym szumem lała się do wanny, tu zaś odbywało się to przy akompaniamencie upiornego zawodzenia, jakby w rurach zagnieździła się _banshee_.

I co z tego? Mimo, że Beauxbatons oferowało większe wygody, to właśnie tutaj, w Hogwarcie, Fede czuła się jak u siebie. Od pierwszego października, gdy poranki bywały już chłodne, budziła się, słysząc trzaskanie ognia na kominku, rozpalanego przed skrzaty bladym świtem w pokojach nauczycieli. Wstawała, kąpała się, ubierała i schodziła na śniadanie. Gdy po posiłku wracała do siebie, aby zabrać teczkę z wszystkim, czego potrzebowała podczas zajęć, pokój był już wysprzątany, ogień przygaszony, wilgotne ręczniki uprzątnięte, a na ich miejsce pojawiały się nowe, pachnące świeżością, ogromne ręczniki kąpielowe w kolorach bieli i jasnej lawendy. Fede nie była wielce wymagająca, ale osobna łazienka bardzo ją cieszyła. Lubiła zanurzyć się w pachnącej wodzie, czasem z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni, i oddawać się rozmyślaniom.

Z niechęcią przypominała sobie szkolne czasy, kiedy wraz z innymi dziewczętami stała w kolejce do łazienki, często dygocząc z zimna, bo jesienne i zimowe poranki bywały wyjątkowo chłodne. Gdy wreszcie udawało jej się dostać pod prysznic, myła się pospiesznie, słysząc dobiegające zza zasłony glosy koleżanek: „Fede, pospiesz się, do cholery, nie jesteś tu sama". I te wieczne parady, rozpoczynające się w łazience, a kończące w dormitoriach, podczas których dorastające dziewczyny bez skrępowania epatowały swoją nagością, szukając bielizny, wciągając majtki, zapinając biustonosze, a wszystko to na oczach współlokatorek. Na nieszczęście wszystkie współlokatorki Fede zostały dość hojnie obdarzone przez naturę, co w ich mniemaniu uprawniało je do wygłaszania uszczypliwości wobec koleżanki. Drobna, koścista i dość płaska Fede nie miała się czym chwalić, co wprawdzie nie spędzało jej snu z powiek, bowiem uważała, że jędrny, nieduży biust jest o wiele wygodniejszy niż podskakujące na każdym kroku piersi. Niemniej jednak nie zamierzała chodzić nago między koleżankami i dlatego wynurzała się z łazienki owinięta szczelnie szlafrokiem, a przebierała za zaciągniętymi szczelnie zasłonami łóżka.

Ignorowała złośliwe docinki koleżanek, ale któregoś razu, gdy wróciła do dormitorium po jakimś szlabanie i zastała współlokatorki, wymachujące jej biustonoszem w rozmiarze A, który pod jej nieobecność wyciągnęły z szuflady, a potem usłyszała pytanie, czy to nie jest przypadkiem szalik, złość w niej zakipiała. Z bladym uśmiechem odebrała swoją własność, a następnego dnia wypatrzyła prowodyrkę całego zajścia, siedzącą w przerwie między zajęciami na ławce ogrodowej wraz ze swoim chłopakiem. Podeszła do nich, uprzejmie się przywitała i zagaiła koleżankę o jakąś pracę domową. Dziewczyna odpowiadała półsłówkami, kipiąc przy tym z wściekłości, albowiem dostrzegła to samo, co jej chłopak. Fede miała na sobie obcisły, biały podkoszulek, a ponieważ nie nosiła biustonosza, materiał podkreślał kształt jej piersi oraz sutków. Fede podziękowała za pomoc, świadoma tego, że chłopak pożera ją wzrokiem, po czym odeszła, aby przebrać się w coś stosowniejszego. Gdy wieczorem wróciła do dormitorium, nikt się do niej nie odzywał, ale przynajmniej miała święty spokój. I tak już zostało, aż do końca siódmej klasy.

Fede skrzywiła się i zakręciła kurki. Ostrożnie zanurzyła się w gorącej wodzie, sięgnęła po mydło i zaczęła nacierać przedramiona gęstą, pachnącą pianą. Mmm, jak dobrze. Zapach lawendy uspokajał ją i koił jej zmysły, a ona czuła się jak nowonarodzona, zmywając z siebie ślady wielogodzinnego snu. Miała ochotę umyć też głowę, ale wiedziała, że w przeciągu pół godziny nie zdoła wysuszyć i okiełznać niesfornej masy skręconych włosów. Dlatego oparła się wygodniej plecami o skraj wanny i pozwoliła sobie na dłuższe lenistwo, wpatrując się w przeciwległą ścianę i pływające po brzoskwiniowych kafelkach rybki.

Musiała uporządkować myśli przed spotkaniem. I nie chodziło tu o to, co powie Dumbledore'owi, kiedy poprosi go o chwilę rozmowy po zebraniu. Chodziło o to, że na spotkaniu będzie również Severus. A to wymagało przemyślenia sprawy.

Nie pojawił się dziś na śniadaniu. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamiętała, krzesło Mistrza Eliksirów świeciło pustką.

Gdy Fede zeszła rano na posiłek, miała nadzieję, że go zobaczy. Ostatnie półtorej doby upłynęło jej w szaleńczym tempie – pospieszna, burzliwa narada na Grimmauld Place, rewidowanie mugolskiego domu, składanie raportu przed wyjątkowo zirytowanym Moodym i głupia kłótnia z Syriuszem, która wybuchła o… właśnie, z jakiego powodu? Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, ale atmosfera zdenerwowania udzieliła się wszystkim i wystarczyło jedno słowo, aby rozpętała się pyskówka, którą przerwała dopiero Tonks. Wkurwiona na cały świat Fede wróciła do Hogwartu i natychmiast poszła do pani Pomfrey, po czym przez kilka godzin tułała się po gabinecie, z nudów porządkując zawartość sekretarzyka. Wiedziała, że to głupie, ale porządki, polegające na układaniu piór i pergaminów, uspokajały ją i pozwalały się wyciszyć.

Jej myśli krążyły wokół ostatniej nocy spędzonej z Severusem. Chryste, to było coś. Nie narzekała wprawdzie na żadne z ich poprzednich spotkań (których zresztą nie było tak wiele), ale tym razem Severus przeszedł samego siebie. W jego wzroku po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzała szaleństwo, które tak ją podnieciło, że straciła zupełnie głowę i zaczęła błagać, aby brał ją ostro i brutalnie, jak sukę. Chciała, aby przycisnął ją do łóżka tak mocno, że ledwo mogłaby złapać oddech. Aby jej nie pieścił, ale wykorzystał jej ciało i pieprzył tak, że skamlałaby z bólu, a potem krzyczała, czując, jak ból miesza się z rozkoszą. Aby wykręcił jej ręce, szarpnął za włosy, poznaczył siniakami. Aby nie przejmował się tym, czy ona ma orgazm, czy nie. Aby zmaltretował jej ciało tak, że następnego dnia z trudem zwlekałaby się z łóżka, czując tępy ból między nogami i widząc siniaki oraz zadrapania pozostawione przez jego palce.

Tymczasem wszystko poszło nie tak.

Severus stracił nad sobą kontrolę, owszem, ale nie w taki sposób, jak oczekiwała. Gdy rozpłakał się, Fede nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. W jednej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że dopiero w tym momencie poznała prawdziwego Severusa. Kompletnie bezbronny i zdruzgotany odsłonił się przed nią, a ona pojęła wszystko. _Wszystko_. Skąd bierze się w nim taka rezerwa i niemal chorobliwa chęć samokontroli.

Nie była osobą sentymentalną ani przesadnie wrażliwą. Niektórzy nazywali ją zimną suką i nie mogła się z nimi nie zgodzić. Opanowanie, chłodna kalkulacja, planowanie, wyrachowanie – to były główne cechy jej charakteru. Szła przed życie, nie żałując niczego, co kiedykolwiek uczyniła. Przypuszczała, że popełniła równie wiele dobrych uczynków, co złych, ale niewiele ją to obchodziło, gdyż nie miała zwyczaju oglądać się za siebie. Rozsądek mówił jej, że kiedyś przyjdzie jej zapłacić za swoją pychę i przekonanie o swojej nieomylności, ale póki żyła i miała się dobrze, nie zamierzała się zmieniać.

A jednak…

Miała silnie rozwiniętą empatię, która pozwalała jej zrozumieć innych. Potrafiła odczuwać ludzkie emocje, pojmowała też, dlaczego ludzie zachowują się w ten, a nie inny sposób. Choć nie wpadała w zachwyt na widok zachodu słońca, potrafiła docenić piękno tego zjawiska i rozkoszować się nim, niczym kolekcjoner, który widział w swoim życiu tyle dzieł sztuki, że były one dla niego chlebem powszednim, a mimo to podziwiał każdy nowy okaz w swojej kolekcji. Nie roztkliwiała się nad własnym życiem, ale potrafiła współczuć w obliczu cudzej rozpaczy. Mało ją obchodziło, że w szkole była obiektem drwin i pośmiewiska, ale wpadała w gniew na widok ucznia, dręczonego i wyśmiewanego przez innych. Nie znosiła chwil, w których zdarzało jej się okazać słabość, ale gdy widziała kogoś bezbronnego i słabszego, bez wahania spieszyła z pomocą. Nie miała złudzeń co do ludzi – egoistów i tchórzy, którzy myśleli przede wszystkim o sobie – ale nie mogłaby żyć na jakimś odludziu, na którym przez wiele dni lub tygodni nie widziałaby żadnej żywej istoty.

Nie zamierzała się zakochiwać ani wychodzić za mąż. Szukała natomiast partnera, którego priorytety byłyby identyczne z jej własnymi – związek dwóch silnych indywidualności, które szanowałyby wzajemnie swoją prywatność. Żadnego ślubu, dzieci, wspólnego domu. Zamiast tego dwa osobne mieszkania, wspólnie spędzane noce, czyli silny związek fizyczny i emocjonalny, ale nie uczuciowy. Nie była zakochana w Severusie i nawet jej to do głowy nie przyszło. To, co do niego czuła, było tak dalekie od miłości, jak księżyc od ziemi. Severus ją fascynował i intrygował, ale nie odczuwała potrzeby poznania historii jego życia, poprzednich związków (o ile takowe istniały) ani rodziny (jeśli ją miał). Nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby opowiedział jej o swojej przeszłości, ale o nic nie wypytywała. Lubiła przyglądać się jego dłoniom i szczupłej sylwetce, gdy się poruszał. Jego badawczy wzrok wywoływał u niej przyjemne dreszcze, a dotyk dłoni sprawiał, że robiła się cała mokra. Gdy zaś się kochali, szczytowała, bo nawet, jeśli ich upodobania trochę się różniły, to sama świadomość, że _on_ zagłębia się w niej, boleśnie twardy z podniecenia, wystarczała, aby traciła rozum. Na co dzień mogli się kłócić i prowadzić słowne utarczki, jednak bywały chwile, w których okazywał jej troskę. Potrafił ją objąć, pogładzić po policzku, przynieść lekarstwo. I choć te krótkie chwile intymności prowadziły jak na razie do jednego – do jej łóżka – to czuła, że Severus troszczy się o nią na swój chodny, sztywny sposób. W życiu nie kupi jej kwiatów ani nie zabierze na romantyczny spacer przy księżycu, ale będzie przy niej, gotów jej bronić w razie potrzeby. Mogłoby się wydawać, że takie zachowanie dyktuje mu poczucie obowiązku wobec kochanki, jednak Fede czuła, że takie zachowanie było dla Severusa czymś tak naturalnym i oczywistym, jak oddychanie.

Fede była osobą samodzielną i nie życzyła sobie, aby ktokolwiek wpływał na jej decyzje, doradzał wbrew jej woli albo traktował ją jako słabą kobietę, której trzeba bronić. Nie potrzebowała tego rodzaju opieki. Doceniała więc, że Severus nie próbował ingerować w jej życie. Był po prostu obok, a ona czuła, że gdyby znalazła się w kłopotach, mogłaby na niego liczyć. To było bardzo miłe uczucie.

Ona traktowała Severusa tak samo. Wiedziała, że jest mu potrzebna i nie zamierzała zostawić go samego sobie. _Nie chciała_ go tak zostawić. Chciała być przy nim i wspierać go ze wszystkich sił, nie tylko teraz, ale zawsze, gdyby tego potrzebował. Na tym polegała jej idea związku – aby czuć, że tuż obok jest ktoś, komu można zaufać i na kogo można liczyć w trudnych chwilach. Czy byłaby w stanie stać u boku Severusa, wspierać go? Tak! Wiedziała, że tak. Problem w tym, że trzeba było jeszcze przekonać do tego pewnego upartego osła.

I w tym sęk.

Gdy zrozumiała, że Severus w ogóle nie pojawi się na śniadaniu, spochmurniała, a jedzony przez nią bekon stracił swój smak. Przeżuła apatycznie resztki jedzenia i wróciła do swojego gabinetu, pod drzwiami którego czekał na nią Harry. Rozmowa z chłopcem pozwoliła jej trochę oderwać się od nieprzyjemnych myśli, ale coś jej mówiło, że to może być koniec jej planów.

Tamtego wieczoru Severus pieścił ją czule, nie pozwalając jej jednak odwzajemnić się tym samym. Świadomość, że stracił nad sobą panowanie i rzucił się na nią, musiała go bardzo dręczyć. Fede mogła się tylko domyślać, że miał bardzo brutalnego ojca, który zmienił jego dzieciństwo w piekło. Jego przerażenie, kiedy zorientował się, że był w stanie ją zgwałcić – _tak, jak jego ojciec matkę?_ – było wręcz namacalne. Ale potem okazał jej tyle delikatności, troszcząc się o jej satysfakcję i nie myśląc przy tym o sobie…

Czy powinna mu wtedy powiedzieć: „Nie jesteś taki jak ojciec"? Nie. Nie przyjąłby jej wyjaśnienia, nie wtedy. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to przytulić udo do jego twarzy i odpłacić mu czułością, której sama zaznała.

Kiedy zaczął płakać, zareagowała zupełnie instynktownie. Wyczuła, jak bardzo poczuł się upokorzony tym, że on, znany ze swojego opanowania, rozbeczał się jak dzieciak. Dlatego przytuliła go do siebie, gładząc po plecach i włosach, szepcząc mu do ucha słowa pocieszenia. Nie pamiętała już, co wtedy mówiła, ale nie puściła go, gdy chciał się jej wyrwać i nie pozwoliła mu odejść. Przytrzymywała go dopóty, dopóki nie poczuła, że się uspokaja, a wtedy dała mu jasny sygnał, że nadal go pragnie.

A później, gdy pod wpływem wspomnień dygotała i trzęsła się jak osika, to właśnie on przytulił ją do siebie gestem na wpół szorstkim, na wpół opiekuńczym, ale nie przesadnie czułostkowym. To był dziwny wieczór, kiedy oboje, na co dzień tacy silni, rozpaczliwie potrzebowali siebie nawzajem i szukali u siebie pocieszenia.

Co więcej mogła zrobić?

Przygryzła dolną wargę. Chyba nic. Podejrzewała, że to jedna z sytuacji, w których cokolwiek by zrobiła (lub czego by nie zrobiła), byłoby błędem.

Jeśli nie chciała stracić Severusa, musiała być bardzo ostrożna i ufać swojej intuicji.

Niechętnie wyszła z wanny i owinięta ręcznikiem kąpielowym, przeszła do sypialni. Rzut oka na zegar uprzytomnił jej, że zostało pięć minut do spotkania. Cholera! Klnąc pod nosem, zaczęła się pospiesznie ubierać, w efekcie czego pojawiła się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a w eleganckiej, czerwonej sukni, ale z niedbale upiętymi włosami i zaróżowionymi jak po biegu policzkami.

X X X X X

Severus siedział przy biurku w swoim gabinecie. Jego sztywno wyprostowane plecy nawet nie drgnęły, gdy sięgał po kolejne pergaminy z wypracowaniami, czytał uczniowskie wypociny, skreślał całe zdania i stawiał oceny. Migotliwy płomień świecy, jedynego źródła światła, wyostrzał rysy jego twarzy, zmieniając ją w upiorną, bezkrwistą maskę.

_Potter. „T", oczywiście_. Nie trudząc się, aby choć zerknąć okiem na wypracowanie, postawił najniższą ocenę i z obrzydzeniem odłożył pergamin na bok.

Czterdzieści minut do zebrania. Mówił Dumbledore'owi, że temat planowanej dyskusji go nie interesuje i wolałby poświęcić popołudnie na ocenianie uczniowskich prac, ale dyrektor uparł się, a on nie mógł odmówić. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty uczestniczyć w tym nauczycielskim spędzie, a fakt, że pojawi się tam również Fede, utwierdzał go w tym przekonaniu.

Podjął bowiem decyzję, że od tej pory będą ich łączyć tylko i wyłącznie formalne stosunki. Tak, jak powinno być.

_Ronald Weasley. „N"._ Jego wypociny są prawdopodobnie tak samo tragiczne, jak praca Pottera, a może nawet jeszcze gorsze, ale jeśli obaj dostaliby „T", Potter przejąłby się tym mniej, niż gdyby jego przyjaciel dostał lepszy stopień.

Nie unikał Fede dlatego, aby nie był w stanie powiedzieć jej prosto w twarz, że kończy ten żałosny romans. Nie miałby najmniejszych skrupułów, aby jasno i otwarcie zakomunikować jej, że to koniec. Po prostu nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Nie było o czym.

Był podwójnym agentem. Na zlecenie Dumbledore'a, udawał najbardziej oddanego, najwierniejszego poplecznika Czarnego Pana. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego brak wrażliwości, emocjonalny chłód i opanowana do perfekcji umiejętność samokontroli są niezbędne, aby ciągnąć tę przerażającą, śmiertelnie niebezpieczną grę. Balansował na krawędzi, świadom tego, że Czarny Pan wprawdzie na nim polega, ale nie ufa mu do końca. Czasami, gdy przed nim stał, widział wyraz podejrzliwości w czerwonych oczach i czuł, że jego umysł poddawany jest działaniu zręcznej legilimencji. Nigdy, przenigdy, nie pozwolił, aby w jego mózgu zagnieździła się choćby jedna myśl, mogąca zrujnować cały plan. W wolnych chwilach okludował swój umysł, ćwicząc samokontrolę, boleśnie świadom faktu, że najmniejszy błąd oznaczać będzie śmierć. Nie dopuszczał do siebie wspomnień z przeszłości, nie odczuwał ciepłych uczuć wobec kogokolwiek lub czegokolwiek. Już jako dziecko był zamknięty w sobie, a w miarę dorastania otaczał się coraz większą warstwą chłodu, która obecnie przypominała lodową skorupę.

I wtedy wszystko zawaliło się z hukiem.

To przez nią, przez Fede, całe jego opanowanie poszło w cholerę. Przez cały czas uprawiała z nim okrutną grę, drażniąc jego zmysły. Prawdopodobnie sama nie miała pojęcia, jak to się skończy, nie wiedziała bowiem nic o demonach z jego przeszłości i lękach, które tak starannie wypierał ze swojej pamięci, że niemal uwierzył, iż nie istnieją. To przez nią przypomniał sobie o ojcu, jego ohydnych postępkach i o własnym strachu, że kiedyś stanie się taki, jak on. I to w jej ramionach rozpłakał się jak dziecko. To one przyniosły mu ukojenie, nie pozwalając uciec i przypominając o najszczęśliwszych chwilach jego marnego życia. To w nich czuł się…

Nawet nie zauważył, że z końca pióra spłynęła na pergamin pokaźna kropla atramentu.

Gdyby ktokolwiek pozwolił sobie na taki atak załamania w jego obecności, z pewnością by go wyśmiał. Gardził słabością. Opanowanie i samokontrola, oto, co cenił najbardziej. A Fede… była silna. Mimo, że miała porywczy charakter i dość łatwo było ją rozgniewać, to podobnie jak on nie uznawała słabości. Gdy była jeszcze uczennicą, wiele razy widywał w jej oczach wyraz zacięcia i hartu ducha, a wszelkie przeciwności losu wydawały się ją wzmacniać, zamiast załamywać. Już jako nastolatka miała ukształtowany charakter i wszystko wskazywało na to, że się nie zmieniła. Młodzieńcza buta przeszła w kobiecą pewność siebie i wyrafinowanie, ale poza tym pozostała dawną Fede, której łzy widział tylko dwa razy w życiu.

Może tamtej nocy okazała mu wyrozumiałość i czułość, ale co sobie wtedy pomyślała? Nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Nie chciał ujrzeć pewnego dnia pogardy w jej oczach, nie chciał, aby wypomniała mu tę jedną, jedyną chwilę słabości w momencie jakiejś kłótni.

Przymknął oczy, pozwalając, aby skapujący z pióra atrament tworzył na biurku małe, czarne kałuże.

Będąc jeszcze uczniem, był świadkiem pewnej sceny, która wryła mu się w pamięć i mimo usilnych starań, nie dała się z niej wyrzucić, powracając niczym ból nieustannie drażnionego zęba. To były kwalifikacje do puchońskiej drużyny Quidditcha. Brał w nich udział chłopak, który przez piąty rok nauki był kapitanem drużyny, później, na skutek wypadku odniesionego w wakacje, zmuszony został do zrezygnowania z gry, a na początku siódmego roku znów wziął udział w kwalifikacjach, mając nadzieję na powrót do drużyny i zapewne objęcie dawnego stanowiska (zeszłoroczny kapitan ukończył już Hogwart). Chłopak miał duży talent i zebrani na trybunach widzowie byli pewni, że wróci do drużyny, obejmując przywództwo. Tymczasem stało się inaczej. Chłopak grał tak, jakby nie był pewien swoich umiejętności, jego podania były niepewne i często niecelne. Nie pomagały okrzyki kibiców na czele z jego dziewczyną, która dopingowała go najgłośniej.

Severus, który siedział na najniższej trybunie, widział, jak po skończonym treningu chłopak schodzi z boiska, przybity i zrozpaczony. Przy silnej konkurencji, jaka stanowiła grupa uczniów z piątej i szóstej klasy, nie dostał się nawet do drużyny, nie mówiąc już o stanowisku kapitana. Podbiegła do niego dziewczyna, obejmując go ramieniem i coś do niego mówiąc, ale chłopak wydawał się jej nawet nie słyszeć. Oboje ramię w ramię opuścili stadion, a Severus, wracając później do zamku razem z innymi widzami, dostrzegł ich siedzących pod drzewem. Chłopak płakał, a dziewczyna próbowała go uspokoić i pocieszyć.

Pamiętał doskonale, że uśmiechnął się wtedy z pogardą wobec mazgaja, myśląc przy tym: _No to się doigrałeś, bekso._ Był święcie przekonany, że lada dzień zobaczy, jak beczący nieudacznik zostanie sam, podczas, gdy dziewczyna znajdzie sobie inny obiekt podziwu. Mijały jednak dni, a on widywał oboje razem – chłopak snuł się po zamku z przybitą miną, a ona nie odstępowała go ani na krok. I tak zostało do końca siódmej klasy, którą dwójka Puchonów ukończyła jako wciąż para.

Dopiero po latach przyznał w duchu, że jego niechęć wobec byłego kapitana Puchonów i jego dziewczyny wynikała z faktu, że zwyczajnie im zazdrościł. Zwłaszcza jemu, który w trudnych chwilach miał przy boku wspierającą go i podtrzymującą na duchu partnerkę. On sam rozpaczliwie tęsknił za takim wsparciem, ale od Lily go nie otrzymał. W miarę, jak on zbliżał się do przyszłych śmierciożerców, ona odsuwała się od niego, aż w końcu związała się z Jamesem Potterem, tym samym, który wyśmiewał się z niego od początku szkoły.

Jego palce zacisnęły się kurczowo na trzymanym w dłoni piórze.

Była jedyną bliską mu osobą, a mimo to go opuściła. Nie była w stanie trwać przy jego boku, nawet w charakterze lojalnej przyjaciółki.

Zawiodła go. Przez wiele lat walczył, aby nie dopuścić do siebie tej myśli, która wreszcie stała się dla niego oczywista.

Przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

Fede. Lily i Fede. Porównanie nasuwało się samo.

Pierwsza, ciepła i przyjacielska, znała go od dzieciństwa. Wiedziała, jaka była jego sytuacja rodzinna, choć nie powiedział jej o wszystkim. Przyznał jej się tylko do tego, o czym wiedziała cała okolica – że państwo Snape wiecznie się kłócili. A gdy tak bardzo jej potrzebował, nie podjęła walki o ich przyjaźń, tylko się wycofała.

Druga, zimna i namiętna jednocześnie, poznała go dopiero, gdy został profesorem. Nie było między nimi przyjaźni, była jego uczennicą. I to właśnie przed nią się odsłonił, nie przed Lily, przyznając się do tego, czego przez całe życie tak bardzo się bał. Była wojownicza, nie poddawała się łatwo, sama zainicjowała ich związek. Potrafiła się upomnieć o to, na czym jej zależało, a nie miała w zwyczaju odpuszczać. Gdyby jej potrzebował, stałaby u jego boku z niewzruszoną pewnością siebie, nie dbając o konsekwencje i nie zniechęcając się, gdyż jednego był pewien – Fede była osobą lojalną, gotową walczyć o niego zębami i pazurami.

Dwie kobiety, obie tak różne. Tak odmienne od siebie.

Gdyby Czarny Pan dowiedział się o Fede…

Trzask! Ścisnął palce tak mocno, że złamał pióro, a atrament spływał teraz na pergaminy i biurko, brudząc przy okazji jego palce. Spojrzał beznamiętnie na łaciate prace uczniów, nie odkładając przy tym szczątków zmasakrowanego pióra.

Czarny Pan wiedział oczywiście, że w Hogwarcie pojawiła się nowa nauczycielka obrony, jednak dotychczas nie wykazywał większego zainteresowania jej osobą. Gdyby Severus dał po sobie poznać, że Fede obchodzi go choćby w minimalnym stopniu, wystawiłby ją tym samym na cel. Nie, aby Sam-Wiesz-Kto miał ją zabić - posłużyłaby mu raczej do trzymania Severusa w garści. Nie ma bowiem lepszego sposobu na zapewnienie sobie sojusznika, niż zagrozić komuś z bliskich w razie nieposłuszeństwa czy niepowodzenia.

A gdyby pewnego dnia usłyszał: „Przyprowadź mi Harry'ego Pottera, albo twoja Fede będzie miała długą i bardzo bolesną śmierć"…

Skulił się w fotelu, jakby dostał cios prosto w żołądek.

Nie, o nie. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł wystawić jej Voldemortowi. Każdego, ale nie ją.

Musiał ją chronić ze wszystkich sił i za każdą cenę, nawet, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać koniec wspólnie spędzanych chwil, słownych utarczek, pieszczot i jej bliskości. Odepchnie od siebie Fede, ale ją ochroni. A z czasem wspomnienia zblakną i widok jej postaci nie będzie wzbudzał w nim żadnych emocji. Będą się mijać na korytarzu, spotykać podczas posiłków, wymieniać obojętne uwagi na temat uczniów bądź pogody.

Sięgnął po różdżkę i z obojętną miną zaczął usuwać ślady atramentu z biurka, pergaminów oraz własnych palców.

Tak będzie najlepiej.

Gdy w kilkanaście minut później opuszczał gabinet i udawał się na spotkanie do Albusa, miał wrażenie, że jego plecy przygniata jakiś ogromny ciężar.

X X X X X

- Czyżbym się spóźniła? – spytała niespokojnie Fede, wychodząc z kominka wprost na dywanik w gabinecie Albusa.

- Ależ skąd, moja droga – odparł Dumbledore z uśmiechem. – Zostały dwie minuty, poza tym nie ma jeszcze Severusa.

- Już jestem – cichy głos Mistrza Eliksirów tuż za plecami sprawił, że Fede omal nie podskoczyła ze strachu. Błyskawicznie usunęła się na bok, gdyż wychodzący z kominka Severus prawie na nią nadepnął. Spojrzała na niego, ale on tylko niemal niedostrzegalnie skinął jej głową i zajął miejsce w wysłużonym fotelu w rogu gabinetu. Cóż, nie było to w końcu odpowiednie miejsce do roztrząsania prywatnych spraw. Fede usiadła więc między Aurigą Sinistrą a profesor Sprout i zaczęła wymieniać półgłosem jakieś uwagi z nauczycielką astronomii.

- Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, możemy chyba zacząć – głos Dumbledore'a sprawił, że wszelkie rozmowy ucichły, a oczy zgromadzonych nauczycieli zwróciły się ku niemu. – Z oczywistych względów nie ma wśród nas Dolores Umbridge, ale ponieważ nie jest członkiem kadry nauczycielskiej, jej obecność nie jest tu konieczna.

Profesorowie zgodnie pokiwali głowami, gdyż wszyscy mieli już wystarczająco wiele do czynienia z urzędniczką ministerstwa i nie znosili jej w równym stopniu.

- Dwa tygodnie temu zrodził się pomysł zorganizowania balu halloweenowego dla uczniów – ciągnął dalej Dumbledore. – Do tej pory nie organizowaliśmy żadnych większych uroczystości z tej okazji, ale skoro w zeszłym roku uczniowie doskonale bawili się na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, stwierdziłem, że może warto od czasu do czasu zaoferować naszym podopiecznym odrobinę rozrywki. Chciałbym jednak przedyskutować w naszym gronie jedną istotną kwestię. Wszyscy wiemy, co zdarzyło się w ostatnich dniach.

- Ucieczka z Azkabanu – mruknęła profesor Sprout.

- Zgadza się. To wydarzenie wstrząsnęło całym czarodziejskim społeczeństwem, w tym naszą szkołą. Kilkoro uczniów już zostało zabranych do domów przez przerażonych rodziców. Wielu z nich lata temu straciło swoich bliskich z rąk śmierciożerców. Dlatego chciałbym poznać wasze zdanie w kwestii, czy w obecnej sytuacji organizacja wesołej zabawy jest rzeczą stosowną, czy też nie.

Nauczyciele wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, po czym zaczęli cicho poszeptywać między sobą. Dumbledore usiadł za biurkiem, uśmiechając się na widok Fawkesa, który cichaczem usadowił się na oparciu fotela Fede i wbił wzrok w błyszczącą klamrę do włosów.

- Moim zdaniem nie powinniśmy rezygnować z organizacji balu – odezwała się profesor od obrony. Zręcznym ruchem chwyciła feniksa pod skrzydła i posadziła sobie na kolanach, nie zważając na jego protesty. – Rozumiem, że pana wahanie, dyrektorze, wynika z faktu, że organizacja balu w takim czasie mogłaby się komuś wydać niestosowna. Jestem innego zdania. To, co dzieje się poza Hogwartem, nie powinno w żaden sposób wywierać negatywnego wpływu na uczniów. Nie mówię oczywiście, by ich przekonywać, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo tak nie jest. Jednak wprowadzenie ponurej atmosfery w szkole z całą pewnością nie przysłuży się naszym podopiecznym. Walka ze śmierciożercami to nie jest ich sprawa. Niech więc bawią się wesoło w Halloween ze świadomością, że zagrożenie istnieje, ale na zewnątrz, zaś tu, w Hogwarcie, są absolutnie bezpieczni.

Profesor Flitwick pokiwał z aprobatą głową.

- Zgadzam się – powiedział. – Dobrze by było, gdyby dzieciaki oderwały się na chwilę od ponurych doniesień z gazet. Są młodzi, niech się bawią. Zwłaszcza, że wyprawy do Hogsmeade zostały zawieszone aż do odwołania.

Pozostali nauczyciele chóralnie wyrazili poparcie. Wyjątkiem był Severus, który wcisnął się głębiej w fotel ze wzrokiem wyrażającym absolutną obojętność wobec ważących się losów halloweenowej zabawy.

- Ja również jestem za – odezwała się McGonagall, zajmująca fotel tuż obok biurka dyrektora. – Zabezpieczyliśmy Hogwart na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, a odrobina rozrywki nie zaszkodzi uczniom. Jednak weźmy pod uwagę, że mamy bardzo mało czasu. Do Halloween zostało osiem dni. Czy zdążymy wszystko przygotować? I przede wszystkim, jak będzie wyglądała zabawa? Czy ma to być zwykła kolacja, a następnie bal?

- Och, to musi być coś związanego tematycznie z Halloween – wtrąciła się profesor mugoloznawstwa, Charity Burbage. – Czyli dynie, mroczne korytarze, nikłe światło świec, historie o duchach. Musimy zachować atmosferę tego święta.

- Jeśli mogę coś zaproponować – odezwała się Fede. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na nią. – W Beauxbatons co roku organizowane są bale halloweenowe, na które młodzież czeka z niecierpliwością przez cały październik. Przede wszystkim organizowane są dwie zabawy o różnym charakterze. Jedna dla młodszych dzieci, od pierwszej do trzeciej klasy. Nauczyciele wraz ze starszymi uczniami organizują bal przebierańców, w trakcie którego najmłodsi tańczą i biorą udział w różnych konkursach, dostosowanych oczywiście do wieku i umiejętności. Pierwszoroczni na przykład stają w kręgu, a nad na ziemi leżą setki różnokolorowych, zaczarowanych kul, z których jedna kryje w środku malutką czaszkę. Uczniowie rzucają zaklęcie Vingardium Leviosa, sprawiając, że trafiona nim kula unosi się do góry, a następnie otwiera. Wygrywa znalazca kuli z czaszką, która jest zresztą nagrodą dla zwycięzcy. Profesorze Flitwick, czy wszyscy pierwszoroczni opanowali już to zaklęcie?

- O tak, to pierwsza rzecz, jakiej uczę na swoich zajęciach – odpowiedział malutki profesor.

- Czaszka? – w głosie McGonagall brzmiało powątpiewanie. – Czy to aby nie za drastyczne? Któreś z dzieci może się przestraszyć!

- Przez pięć ostatnich lat żadne się nie przestraszyło – uśmiechnęła się Fede. – A dwa lata temu dwie pierwszoklasistki pobiły się o nagrodę. Jedna zarzuciła drugiej oszukiwanie i nim ktoś zdążył zainterweniować, obie zaczęły okładać się pięściami i szarpać za włosy. Niefortunna zwyciężczyni wyszła wprawdzie z walki z naderwanym uchem, ale czaszki nie oddała. Przeciągnęła łańcuszek przez oczodoły i nosiła ją na szyi.

Nauczyciele zaczęli chichotać.

- To niezły pomysł – zgodził się Dumbledore, również rozbawiony. – A jakie atrakcje przewiduje Beauxbatons dla nieco starszej młodzieży?

- Zabawa dla klas młodszych kończy się o osiemnastej trzydzieści, wtedy podawana jest kolacja, którą wszystkie roczniki jedzą wspólnie. Po kolacji, około dziewiętnastej trzydzieści lub dwudziestej, młodsi uczniowie udają się do swoich dormitoriów i mają zakaz ich opuszczania. Wtedy też rozpoczyna się zabawa dla starszej młodzieży, która w Beauxbatons przybiera formę poszukiwania skarbów.

- To brzmi ciekawie! – oczy profesor Sinistry błysnęły z entuzjazmem.

Fede założyła nogę na nogę, rozparła się wygodniej na fotelu i dała Fawkesowi delikatnego prztyczka w dziób, powstrzymując go przed oderwaniem guzika od sukni.

- Zabawa polega na tym, aby odnaleźć „skarb", ukryty gdzieś na terenie szkoły – podjęła opowieść. – O wyznaczonej godzinie uczniowie opuszczają jadalnię i wyruszają na poszukiwania. W całym zamku ukryte są wskazówki, które należy odnaleźć, a które prowadzą do skarbu. Czasem mają one formę sprytnie ukrytych notatek, czasem wskazówki udzieli jeden z duchów, obraz bądź zaczarowana zbroja. Nie trzeba oczywiście, odnaleźć ich wszystkich, to byłoby niemożliwe. Dlatego każda z nich w mniejszym lub większym stopniu pozwala zawęzić obszar poszukiwań, na przykład wskazać, w którym skrzydle zamku należy szukać. Zazwyczaj wskazówki podawane są w formie łatwiejszych lub trudniejszych zagadek, wymagających sprytu i umiejętności kojarzenia. Ale poszukiwanie skarbu utrudniane jest naturalnie przez różnego rodzaju pułapki. W końcu, co to za Halloween, podczas którego nikt się nie przestraszy?

- Pułapki? – oczy profesora Flitwicka lśniły ciekawością. – To brzmi interesująco!

- Nie ma tak łatwo, że wystarczy szukać wskazówek – roześmiała się Fede. Fawkes zrezygnował już z daremnej walki o wyprucie choćby jednej nitki z sukni i pokonany, przycupnął na kolanach profesor obrony, zamykając paciorkowate ślepka. – Korytarze oświetlane są jedyne nikłym światłem świec, ukrytych w dyniach i lewitujących pod sufitem. Tworzy to dość niesamowitą atmosferę, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z niespodziankami, jakie czyhają na biorących w zabawie uczniów.

- Samozaciskowe garoty, rzucające się ludziom do gardeł? – zajadowicił Severus ze swojego kąta. – Zapadnie z dnem wyłożonym nożami? Rzygające kwasem solnym gargulce? *

- Severusie! – McGonagall spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Nastąpiła chwilowa przerwa w opowiadaniu, spowodowana nagłym atakiem śmiechu szacownej kadry.

- Coś w tym stylu – przyznała Fede, kiedy już się uspokoiła i otarła załzawione oczy. – Lodowato zimne ręce, chwytające za kark. Kościotrupy, wyskakujące z upiornym wrzaskiem zza załomu muru albo ze schowka. Znacznie bezpieczniejsze niż twoje gargulce czy garoty, a uczniowie drą się jak opętani. Weźmy też pod uwagę pomysłowość osobników płci męskiej, którzy owijają się w prześcieradła i kryją po kątach, czekając, aż nadejdzie jakaś dziewczyna. Uprzedzam jednak, że to dość głośna zabawa.

- Spodziewam się, że wrzaski będzie słychać aż w Zakazanym Lesie – oczy Dumbledore'a błysnęły uciechą – i niewiele osób zazna snu tej nocy. Niemniej jednak pomysł jest bardzo interesujący. Drodzy państwo, co wy na to? Profesor Fedele zapoznałaby nas ze szczegółami organizacji takiej zabawy, a każdy z nas może dorzucić od siebie jakie pomysły. Pytanie brzmi: czy w przeciągu ośmiu dni uda nam się wszystko zorganizować?

- Oczywiście, że się uda! – profesor Flitwick aż promieniał optymizmem. – Jeśli podzielimy między siebie całą pracę…

- Ponurak! – odezwała się nagle profesor Trelawney.

Wszyscy zamilkli i spojrzeli na profesor wróżbiarstwa ze zdumieniem. Sybilla Trelawney słynęła z dość dziwnych i oryginalnych powiedzeń, ale tym razem przeszła samą siebie.

- Słucham? – Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

- Ponurak! – powtórzyła zdecydowanie profesor Trelawney.

- Ale co „ponurak"? – głos McGonagall zabrzmiał dość cierpko. – Chce pani powiedzieć, że widzi między nami ponuraka?

- Oczywiście, że nie! – oburzyła się nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa, nerwowym ruchem poprawiając opadającą jej na ramiona burzę skręconych loczków i podzwaniając przy tym licznymi bransoletami. – Proponuję, aby jednym z elementów zaskoczenia był wyskakujący ze schowka na miotły ponurak. To powinno przerazić uczniów, nie sądzi pani?

- O tak, przerazi, ale chyba na śmierć – odparła sztywno McGonagall. Fede stłumiła chichot i w tym samym momencie poczuła, jak wzrok wicedyrektorki niemal przepala jej głowę. Usiłując nie roześmiać się w głos, co bez wątpienia zostałoby bardzo źle odebrane, skoncentrowała się na drapaniu Fawkesa po karku. – Droga pani, nie jest naszym zamiarem zmniejszenie populacji uczniów w Hogwarcie. To ma być zabawa, a nie rzeź. Gdyby w ciemnościach wyskoczył na mnie olbrzymi ponurak, sama mogłabym umrzeć ze strachu.

- Doprawdy? – spytała profesor Trelawney, a jej zazwyczaj rozmarzony i cichy głos zabrzmiał nagle dość rzeczowo i złośliwie. – Sadziłam, Minerwo, że nie wierzysz w ponuraki. Czyżbyś zmieniła zdanie?

- Myślę, że profesor McGonagall miała na myśli coś innego – wtrącił Severus cichym głosem. – Jeśli uczniowie zobaczą wyskakujący z ukrycia szkielet, zapewne się wystraszą, ale będą wiedzieć, że to tylko magiczna sztuczka. Wiele osób jednak wierzy w ponuraki. Na widok dużego, czarnego psa skłonni będą pomyśleć, że to naprawdę omen śmierci.

Fede spojrzała na profesor Trelawney i dostrzegła coś, co ją nieco zdziwiło. Jak wszyscy, uważała nauczycielką wróżbiarstwa za osobę niezwykle roztrzepaną i jakby nie z tej ziemi, jednak nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że gdy pani Trelawney patrzyła na McGonagall, jej wzrok był bardzo przytomny i jakby… kalkulujący. Czyżby wspomnienie ponuraka nie była jedną z licznych gaf, jakie popełniała profesor wróżbiarstwa, a celową uwagą? Fede zamrugała i po chwili zobaczyła, że oczy pani Trelawney przybierają swój zwykły, nieobecny wyraz.

_Hmm,_ pomyślała. _To ciekawe._ _Czyżby ta kobieta nie była aż tak roztrzepana, jak wszyscy sądzą?_

- Uważam, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby włączenie do tej zabawy jakichś mugolskich tradycji – odezwała się profesor Burbage łagodnie, przerywając niezręczną ciszę, jaka zapadła po scysji między McGonagall a panią Trelawney. – Fede, moja droga, pochodzisz z rodziny mugoli, musisz więc pamiętać, jak świętowałaś Halloween przed przybyciem do Hogwartu.

Fede zwykle reagowała niemal alergicznie, gdy ktoś mówił na nią „moja droga", jednak profesor mugoloznawstwa stanowiła jeden z nielicznych wyjątków. Jej siwe, starannie uczesane włosy, okulary na łańcuszku i unoszący się wokół niej zapach szyprowych perfum kojarzył się Fede ze starszą sąsiadką, która często zapraszała małą Eunice na szklankę kakao i cynamonowe ciasteczka.

- Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Włóczenie się po sąsiadach i wypraszanie cukierków. Wyławianie zębami jabłek z wiadra z wodą…

- Cudownie! – westchnęła zachwycona profesor Burbage. – Te jabłka powinny przypaść do gustu młodszym uczniom. Gdyby tak można im jeszcze puścić jakiś mugolski film, którego akcja działaby się w dzień Halloween…

- Może „Halloween" z Jamie Lee Curtis? – rzuciła niewinnym tonem Fede.

- Znakomity pomysł! – rozpromieniła się nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa. – I jaki adekwatny tytuł! Jak mniemam, ten film pokazuje, w jaki sposób mugole celebrują Halloween? Być może nasi uczniowie czegoś się z niego nauczą!

Inni nauczyciele również zaczęli zgłaszać własne propozycje i pomysły, z góry dzieląc między siebie zadania. Fede wykorzystała chwilowy gwar, aby wyjaśnić profesor Burbage fabułę „Halloween". Śmiejąc się w głos razem z nauczycielką mugoloznawstwa, dostrzegła kątem oka minę Severusa, wyrażającą głęboką dezaprobatę dla zadań, które komisyjnie mu przydzielono.

- A zatem, drodzy państwo – powiedział Dumbledore – widzę, że decyzja zapadła i urządzamy bal halloweenowy, a zadania są już rozdzielone. Znakomicie. Skoro stwierdzili państwo, że nie ma potrzeby wtajemniczania w organizację tej zabawy nikogo ze starszych uczniów, w takim razie proponuję, aby powiadomić jutro oficjalnie o zabawie. Dziś dwudziesty drugi października, do Halloween wszyscy zdążą przygotować sobie kostiumy i przebrania.

Zebranie powoli dobiegło końca. Profesorowie ustawili się w kolejce do kominka, rozmawiając z ożywieniem. Fede spojrzała na sztywno wyprostowane plecy Severusa, który nie zaszczycił jej nawet spojrzeniem, westchnęła i zwróciła się półszeptem do Dumbledore'a:

- Czy mogłabym prosić o chwilę rozmowy? To naprawdę bardzo ważne.

X X X X X

Podczas kolacji Fede wrócił już apetyt. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, gdyż przespała lunch, a i śniadaniem niezbyt się pożywiła. Cala jej uwaga była skupiona jednak na siedzącym obok Severusie, który niewiele jadł i w ogóle się nie odzywał, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby jej nie dostrzegał.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała cicho, napełniając kieliszek wodą.

Prychnął tylko, ale nie odpowiedział. Fede poczuła lekki gniew, bowiem nie uważała, aby zasłużyła na takie traktowanie.

- Severusie, porozmawiaj ze mną – przechyliła się lekko w jego kierunku, udając, że sięga po półmisek. – Kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatnio, wszystko było dobrze. Nie rozstaliśmy się w gniewie, a ja wracałam do Hogwartu, ciesząc się, że się znowu zobaczymy. Co się stało?

Znowu brak odpowiedzi.

Fede miała ochotę wrzasnąć mu prosto w twarz, co sądzi o takim zachowaniu, nie mogla jednak zrobić sceny na oczach całej kadry i wszystkich uczniów. Przełknęła więc złość i popijając wodę, zaczęła intensywnie myśleć. Jakiekolwiek naciski z jej strony odniosłyby skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego, a dalsze próby rozmowy byłyby bezowocne.

Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że musi czekać, aż Severus wykona pierwszy krok. To on musi za nią zatęsknić i szukać jej towarzystwa.

Skrzywiła się. Nienawidziła sytuacji, kiedy zmuszona była oczekiwać bezczynnie na inicjatywę drugiej osoby. Kochała działać, lubiła mieć świadomość, że sprawuje kontrolę nad przebiegiem wydarzeń. Obecna sytuacja przypominała raczej impas, a ona tkwiła w zawieszeniu.

Chociaż…

Jeśli ktoś nie podejmuje działania zgodnego z naszymi oczekiwaniami, można go do tego nakłonić.

Fede uśmiechnęła się szeroko. O tak, to było to. Gdyby udało jej się sprowokować Severusa do działania, tak, aby sądził, że zrobił to z własnej woli, a nie dlatego, że został do tego zręcznie podpuszczony…

Każdego można skłonić do tego, aby tańczył, jak się mu zagra. Trzeba tylko wiedzieć, jak to zrobić.

Ukrywając uśmiech zadowolenia, Fede odwróciła się do profesor Sinistry i wdała z nią w cichą rozmowę.


	12. Chapter 12

Tuż przed północą Albus Dumbledore teleportował się na obrzeża małej, mugolskiej wioski Pentherick w zachodniej Kornwalii.

Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo w połowie pokrytego zgniłymi liśćmi wzniesienia, rozglądając się na boki i nasłuchując uważnie. Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki dochodził jego uszu, był świst ostrego wiatru, niosącego słony zapach morza. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na leżącą w dole wieś. Gdzieniegdzie w oknach paliły się światła, jednak główna ulica była ciemna i opustoszała. Skąpe światła latarni nie rozpraszały jesiennego mroku, a wilgotna pogoda i porywisty wicher nie zachęcały do nocnych spacerów.

Wioska kładła się do snu.

Upewniwszy się, że nikt go nie śledzi, Albus ruszył w dalszą drogę, kierując się na szczyt wzniesienia. Szedł wąską, wydeptaną wśród zrudziałych traw ścieżką, ostrożnie stawiając stopy. Palce prawej dłoni zaciskał na trzymanej w kieszeni płaszcza różdżce.

Gdy dotarł na sam szczyt, zatrzymał się na moment i osłoniwszy oczy od wiatru, spojrzał w dół. Latem zwykł stać tu godzinami i rozkoszować się widokiem drzew, usianej kwiatami łąki, rozciągającej się niczym wielobarwny kobierzec i krętej, piaszczystej ścieżki, wiodącej niemal aż do drzwi małego domku w dolince. Teraz zaś wzdrygnął się i poprawił kołnierz. Łąka przypominała jedną wielką, czarną plamę, chmury pędziły po niebie, to odsłaniając, to zakrywając tarczę księżyca, a pozbawione liści drzewa wyglądały jak sękate, powykręcane artretyzmem dłonie. Skąpana w srebrzystej poświacie dolinka wyglądała upiornie.

Miejscowi rzadko kiedy zapuszczali się aż tutaj. Nawet latem, w biały dzień, gdy dolina była w pełnym rozkwicie, mało kto wydeptywał tu ścieżki. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to nawiedzone miejsce. Wielu śmiałków oraz przypadkowych turystów, którzy zaszli za drugą stronę wzgórza, widziało wilki. Zwierzęta te wyłaniały się jak spod ziemi i zagradzały drogę, zupełnie, jakby stały na straży doliny, ale nie atakowały. Gdy człowiek pospiesznie się wycofywał, czując na plecach wilczy oddech, odchodził stąd cały i zdrowy.

Miejscowi podchodzili do tej sprawy dość spokojnie. Nie chodzi się do dolinki i już. Wilki nie rzucały się na ludzi, nie pojawiały się też po drugiej stronie wzgórza ani we wsi. Skoro tak, trudno. Nie wzywano myśliwych, nie próbowano urządzać obław ani polowań, a sporadyczne, przeciągłe wycie kwitowano wzruszeniem ramion. W tej małej wiosce, zamieszkałej głównie przez starszych ludzi, człowiek i wilk żyli obok siebie, nie niepokojąc się wzajemnie i szanując swoje terytoria.

Takiego właśnie miejsca potrzebował Albus.

Schodząc ścieżką w dół, widział wpatrzone w siebie liczne pary płonących ślepi. Zwierzęta obserwowały go czujnie – w końcu takie było ich zadanie – i pozwalały mu przejść. Gdy Albus dotarł już pod drzwi wejściowe niedużego, piętrowego domku, odwrócił się i uniósł dłoń. Jakby na komendę wilki zaczęły się wycofywać i powoli zniknęły w mroku.

Albus ujął kołatkę w kształcie małpiej głowy i kilkakrotnie zastukał w drzwi. Po chwili z wnętrza domu dobiegł go cichy głos:

- Tak?

- To ja, Albus Dumbledore – odpowiedział. Niemal natychmiast dało się słyszeć zgrzyt odryglowywanych zamków i drzwi uchyliły się nieco. Oczom Albusa ukazała się czujna, niespokojna twarz kobiety.

- Witam, pani Frobisher.

- Profesor Dumbledore! – drzwi natychmiast otworzyły się na całą szerokość. Albus wszedł do środka i od razu poczuł przyjemny zapach cynamonu i wanilii. Stał w wąskim, dobrze oświetlonym korytarzu i przyglądał się kobiecie, która starannie ryglowała drzwi. Bezpieczeństwo było sprawą kluczową, nie wolno im było niczego zaniedbać. Gdy pani Frobisher skończyła, Albus ostrożnie przesunął dłonią wzdłuż drzwi i skinął głową. Wszystkie zabezpieczenia działały.

- Znakomicie – oświadczył z uśmiechem, przyglądając się swojej rozmówczyni. Była to pulchna, siwowłosa kobieta o łagodnych, niebieskich oczach i wyglądzie godnym zaufania. – Czuję, że piekła pani ciasteczka.

- Specjalnie dla pana – roześmiała się pani Frobisher. – Wiem, że pan za nimi przepada. Zapraszam do biblioteki, zaraz podam kawę. I może… odrobinę whisky?

- Nie odmówię, nie odmówię. Przemarzłem na kość podczas spaceru. Co za pogoda! Zresztą w Szkocji pewnie nie lepsza – Albus roztarł dłonie. – Jak się miewa nasz pacjent?

- Znakomicie. Trochę się nudzi, ale co ma biedak robić tu, na tym pustkowiu – pani Frobisher poprawiła mankiety popielatej sukni. – Pytał o pana. Tak się cieszy, kiedy przychodzi pan w odwiedziny.

- Wiem – westchnął Albus. – Ale wszyscy wiemy, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Będzie musiał tu wytrzymać jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

Magomedyczka skinęła głową. Albus Dumbledore ruszył w kierunku biblioteki, w której, mimo późnej pory, świeciło się światło. Siedzący przy biurku mężczyzna podniósł głowę. Na widok gościa w oczach zapaliły mu się iskierki radości.

x x x x x

Zegar na wieży wybił pierwszą w nocy, gdy Fede wracała niespiesznie pogrążonymi w ciemności korytarzami. W głowie przyjemnie jej szumiało, a na języku wciąż czuła posmak mocnego, korzennego wina, którym raczyła się z Aurigą przez ostatnie kilka godzin na Wieży Astronomicznej. Spotkanie było wyjątkowo udane i obie panie stwierdziły zgodnie, że muszą je kiedyś powtórzyć. Najchętniej siedziałyby na wieży aż do brzasku, patrząc, jak noc powoli ustępuje nowemu dniu i rozgrzewając się świetnym trunkiem, jednak za kilka godzin rozpoczynały się poniedziałkowe zajęcia, na których obie musiały się pojawić w pełni przytomne i trzeźwe.

Ziewając, Fede otworzyła zaklęciem drzwi do gabinetu i weszła do środka. Było bardzo ciemno, gdyż ogień na kominku był zupełnie wygaszony. Odczekała chwilę, aż oczy przywykną jej do ciemności, po czym skierowała się w stronę bocznych drzwi, prowadzących do jej sypialni, rozpinając w międzyczasie płaszcz. Przyszło jej na myśl, że to dość niepraktyczne rozwiązanie, zbudować pokój, do której jedyne wejście prowadzi przez gabinet. W razie pożaru czy innego niebezpieczeństwa byłaby odcięta, nie mając możliwości wydostania się z sypialni wprost na korytarz. Pomyślała, że będzie musiała porozmawiać na ten temat z Dumbledorem.

Gdy tylko weszła do pokoju, poczuła na twarzy przyjemne, rozgrzewające ciepło. Tuż przed spotkaniem z Aurigą przezornie napaliła w kominku, spodziewając się, że trochę zmarznie na Wieży Astronomicznej. Październik powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi, wieczory i noce bywały już dość chłodne. Ciepły blask ognia rozjaśniał pokój, rzucając refleksy na dywan, ściany, meble, elegancki stolik i siedzącego przy nim z grobową miną Severusa Snape'a.

Fede omal nie wyskoczyła ze skóry ze strachu. Jego niespodziewany widok tak ją zaskoczył, że mało nie wrzasnęła. Spojrzała na niego osłupiałym wzrokiem, kompletnie wytrącona z równowagi. To było coś, czego bardzo nie lubiła – niezapowiedziany gość, wdzierający się do jej pokoju, prywatnego sanktuarium.

- Co ty tu robisz? – wybuchnęła, kiedy odzyskała już zdolność mowy. – Co, do cholery, robisz w moim pokoju?

- Wpadłem w odwiedziny – uśmiechnął się ironicznie Severus, przechylając szklankę i dopijając whisky. – O jedenastej, jak to mam w zwyczaju. Ponieważ cię nie zastałem, stwierdziłem, że nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, jeśli na ciebie zaczekam.

- Cóż za miła wizyta – warknęła Fede. Spojrzała zezem na opróżnioną już do połowy butelkę Ognistej i dodała lodowatym tonem: - Zaproponowałabym ci coś do picia, ale widzę, że już zdążyłeś się obsłużyć.

- Gdybym czekał, aż wrócisz i zaproponujesz mi drinka, umarłbym z pragnienia – odpalił zjadliwie Severus. Ignorując oburzenie Fede, dolał sobie jeszcze trochę whisky. Bursztynowy płyn zatańczył w szklance, a w czarnych oczach Mistrza Eliksirów zamigotało wyzwanie. – Dołączysz do mnie? Mogę się postarać o drugą szklankę.

- Tak, a jutro, to jest dzisiaj, będę prowadzić lekcje na kacu! – Fede ujęła się pod boki. – Jak śmiałeś wejść do mojego pokoju, choć widziałeś, że mnie nie ma? To jest _mój_ pokój, moja prywatna oaza. Czy ja kiedykolwiek pakowałam się bez zaproszenia do twojej sypialni?

- Do tej pory nie narzekałaś, kiedy pojawiałem się u ciebie punkt jedenasta – Severus uniósł ironicznie brwi.

- To zupełnie co innego! – Fede miała dziwne wrażenie, że za chwilę przegra ten słowny pojedynek. Kilka kubków mocnego, aromatycznego wina z całą pewnością nie wpływało dodatnio na jej elokwencję. Co więcej, czuła, że zaczyna się tłumaczyć, co spotęgowało jej wściekłość. – Co innego, kiedy cię zapraszam. Wtedy czekam na ciebie, wyjmuję whisky i szklanki, bo wiem, że przyjdziesz. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje zachowanie podczas kolacji, kiedy nie raczyłeś nawet odezwać się do mnie słowem, uznałam, że nie zamierzasz się pojawić, a i ja nie miałam ochoty cię zapraszać. Nie jestem panienką, na którą wystarczy skinąć. Jeśli więc sądziłeś, że najpierw mnie zlekceważysz, a potem wskoczysz mi pod kołdrę, to się grubo mylisz!

- Nie zamierzałem, jak to brutalnie ujęłaś, wskakiwać ci pod kołdrę – Severus wychylił resztki whisky i odstawił szklankę. Wyprostował się w fotelu i przez chwilę Fede miała wrażenie, że wstanie i do niej podejdzie, on jednak wciąż siedział. – Przyszedłem, aby porozmawiać i nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, na jaki temat.

- Domyślam się – odparła chłodno Fede. – Spodziewałam się oczywiście burzy z piorunami, wymówek i awantury, nie podejrzewałam jednak, że tak szybko zbierze ci się na rozmowę.

- Do rzeczy – oczy Severusa zwęziły się, a ton jego głosu stał się nagle ostry i nieprzyjemny. – Nie ciągnijmy dłużej tych bezsensownych, słownych przepychanek i przejdźmy do meritum sprawy. Czy mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego byłaś tak uprzejma i zafundowałaś mi lekcje oklumencji z Potterem? I nie wypieraj się, że to nie ty. Wiem doskonale, że Potter przyleciał do ciebie, by się wyżalić, a ty od razu poszłaś do Albusa i zasugerowałaś, że to ja powinienem uczyć szczeniaka.

- Owszem – Fede nie widziała powodu, aby się wykręcać. – Poszłam do Dumbledore'a i powtórzyłam mu wszystko, o czym mówił Harry. Severusie, jako specjalista od oklumencji musisz doskonale wiedzieć, że to, co się dzieje z tym chłopcem, to nie są żarty, wymysły czy złe sny. Harry'emu potrzebna jest natychmiastowa pomoc.

Severus zacisnął szczęki.

- Pytałem, dlaczego to _ja_ zostałem uszczęśliwiony perspektywą udzielania dodatkowych lekcji temu gryfońskiemu bałwanowi – jego głos brzmiał zwodniczo łagodnie, ale każdy, kto go znał, wiedział, że to ostatnia chwila, by wziąć nogi za pas. – I dlaczego sama nie zaoferowałaś się udzielać mu lekcji. Jesteś aurorem, a więc zdałaś egzamin z oklumencji i legilimencji.

- Boże drogi – westchnęła Fede, której coraz bardziej szumiało w głowie. Perspektywa kąpieli i ciepłego łóżka odpływała w bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość, wiedziała bowiem, że Severus nie da się wyrzucić, póki nie uzyska odpowiedzi, po którą przyszedł. W ten sposób mogliby się kłócić do samego śniadania. Nieco chwiejnym krokiem podeszła do stolika i z cichym westchnieniem opadła na drugi fotel, zdecydowana spławić Severusa jak najszybciej. On zaś przyglądał jej się wzrokiem pająka, który złapał muchę w sieć.

– Sev, jestem zmęczona i średnio trzeźwa, więc wyjaśnię ci wszystko krótko i zwięźle, a potem idę spać. Jesteś najlepszym oklumentą, jakiego znam. Nikt inny z całej hogwarckiej kadry ani z członków Zakonu nie jest w stanie dorównać ci w tej dziedzinie, nawet Tonks czy Moody, którzy są aurorami. Mało tego, sam Albus Dumbledore nie może się mierzyć z tobą pod tym względem. A Harry musi jak najszybciej opanować sztukę oklumencji, więc niech uczy się od mistrza. Wyjaśniłam jasno i klarownie? Wyjaśniłam. No to dobranoc.

- Próbujesz mi się podlizać? – na twarzy Severusa pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek. – Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem.

Fede poczuła nagła chęć chluśnięcia mu whisky w twarz, a najlepiej rozwalenia mu butelki na głowie. Ta rozmowa prowadziła donikąd, bo w ten sposób dyskutowaliby do białego rana. Zerwała się z fotela i lekko się zataczając, podeszła do toaletki.

- Jeśli nie masz mi nic więcej do powiedzenia, proponuję, abyś wrócił do siebie – powiedziała zimno. – Muszę się wykąpać i idę spać.

Zaczęła rozpinać guziki sukni. Severus nie ruszył się z fotela, ale jego oczy obserwowały czujnie każdy jej ruch.

- Pachniesz korzennym winem – zauważył obojętnie. – Po twoich niepewnych ruchach wnioskuję, że sporo wypiłaś. Mały wypad do Hogsmeade w poszukiwaniu wesołego towarzystwa?

- Słucham? – palce Fede znieruchomiały przy dekolcie sukni. Odwróciła się w kierunku Severusa tak gwałtownie, że włosy przecięły powietrze niczym bicze. – Nie twój interes, gdzie byłam i z kim! Jak śmiesz mnie wypytywać?

Przyglądał jej się zwężonymi oczami, z których nie można było niczego wyczytać. _To nie zazdrość, a zaborczość,_ pomyślała Fede z goryczą. _Zaborczość, która pojawia się prędzej czy później i niszczy wszystko. Do diabła, zaoferowałam mu uczciwy i jasny układ, nie oczekując w zamian prawie niczego. Dlaczego mężczyźni tak chętnie przystają na pewne warunki, jeśli dotyczą one ich samych, nie dając kobiecie równego prawa do niezależności?_

- Jestem naprawdę zmęczona – powiedziała tak łagodnym tonem, na jaki była w stanie się zdobyć. – Proszę cię, odłóżmy tę rozmowę na jutro. Padam z nóg.

- Dobrze wiesz, jakie jest moje zdanie na temat Pottera – Severus ani trochę nie przejął się jej prośbą. Ton jego głosu był dość natarczywy i Fede przyszło do głowy, że musiał całkiem sporo wypić, czekając na nią. – To skończony leń, pozbawiony zdolności skoncentrowania się na czymkolwiek oprócz Quidditcha przez choćby pół minuty. W życiu nie opanuje oklumencji, która wymaga takiego skupienia i panowania nad myślami i emocjami, jak żadna inna dziedzina magii. A skoro tak, równie dobrze możesz sama uczyć swojego pupilka.

Fede nie odezwała się ani słowem. Była zdecydowana położyć się spać, więc ignorując wypowiedź Severusa wróciła do rozpinania guzików. Gdy już uporała się ze wszystkimi, zdjęła suknię i rzuciła ją niedbale na poręcz krzesła, po czym usiadła przy toaletce i sięgnęła po szczotkę do włosów.

- Ach, a więc w ten sposób próbujesz odwrócić moją uwagę od tematu naszej rozmowy – cichy głos Severusa dobiegł z bardzo bliska, a w chwilę później jego sylwetka wypełniła lustro. Fede pogratulowała sobie w duchu opanowania oraz tego, że nawet nie drgnęła, gdyż nie zauważyła, jak wstał z fotela i do niej podszedł. Stał teraz tuż za jej plecami, co bardzo ją zdenerwowało. Nie dając niczego po sobie poznać, zaczęła starannie szczotkować włosy, które przypominały wronie gniazdo i domagały się mycia. Severus kontynuował: - Sądziłaś, że twoje wdzięki skuszą mnie na tyle, że zapomnę, po co tu przyszedłem? Twoja wiara we własną kobiecość jest doprawdy zdumiewająca.

- Nie. – Fede odłożyła szczotkę i z uwagą studiowała swoje odbicie. – Powiedziałam ci wyraźnie, że jestem zmęczona i idę spać, a nie mam zamiaru kłaść się do łóżka w ubraniu. Ponieważ udałeś, że nie rozumiesz moich aluzji, przebieram się, kąpię i padam w objęcia Morfeusza. A twoja obecność jest mi najzupełniej obojętna.

Miała na sobie czarny, ozdobiony białymi wstążkami gorset, majtki do kompletu, czarne pończochy i sięgające jej do kolan sznurowane buty na wysokich obcasach, dopasowane kolorystycznie do reszty stroju. Z westchnieniem oparła prawą nogę o brzeg toaletki i niespiesznie zaczęła rozsznurowywać but. Oczom Severusa ukazał się bardzo przyjemny widok – fragment lekko opalonej skóry między koronkowym zakończeniem samonośnej pończochy a czarnymi majteczkami. Ten mały skrawek ciała wydał mu się tak kuszący, że poczuć nagłą chęć przyciśnięcia do niego ust. Wstrząsnął nim lekki dreszcz. Świadom rosnącego powoli pożądania, przyglądał się bezradnie zsuwającej prawy but kobiecie, czując, że właśnie ponosi klęskę, a jego samokontrolę zwycięża zwyczajna, męska żądza. I choć widział już Fede zupełnie nagą, dyszącą, spoconą i rozpaloną, pieścił ją ustami w najintymniejszy sposób, szczytował w niej i razem z nią, to nie podniecała go wtedy nawet w części tak, jak ta na wpół ubrana kobieta, z obojętną miną mozoląca się nad rozsznurowaniem buta.

Wiedział, jak wygląda jej łono pod warstwą czarnego materiału. Znał smak jej skóry, ust, języka. Pamiętał jej przyspieszony oddech i zduszone jęki, kiedy wznosił się i opadał, poruszając się w niej. Jego spodnie były napięte od erekcji. W tej chwili pojął, że przegrał sam ze sobą i nie jest w stanie odejść, odepchnąć od siebie Fede, nie spotkać się z nią więcej. O dziwo, świadomość ta nie wzburzyła go, nie zirytowała, nie doprowadziła do wściekłości. Fakt, że pragnął mieć koło siebie kobietę, wydał mu się nagle czymś tak oczywistym i naturalnym, że nie przejął się tym, iż emocje i prywatne odczucia, które zawsze odsuwał na bok, wzięły w nim górę.

Bezładne myśli przepłynęły przez jego głowę.

_Przez wiele lat żyłem, nie myśląc o własnych potrzebach. Zimne łóżko, samotne noce, pusta sypialnia. Jedyne chwile intymności to kilka minut w łazience w towarzystwie własnej ręki, a dawniej przypadkowe, wymalowane dziwki z Nokturnu. Kurwa. Do tej pory nie wiedziałem nawet, że może być inaczej. A ona bez wahania zaoferowała mi siebie. Jest pierwszą. Pierwszą, która kiedykolwiek tak na mnie spojrzała. Wie, jaki jestem i kim byłem, ale nie dba o to. Nie patrzy na mnie z pogardą, nie boi się mnie. Nie jestem dla niej odpychający. Lubi, kiedy z nią rozmawiam, kiedy jej dotykam. Czy to możliwe, aby było jej dobrze ze mną… przy mnie…_

- Sev? Co ci jest? – ostry, naglący głos wyrwał Severusa z zadumy. Fede pozbyła się już obu butów i z niepokojem wpatrywała się mu w twarz. – Sev?

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak żałośnie musiał wyglądać, stojąc przed nią z błędnym wzrokiem i baranim wyrazem twarzy. Oczy Fede wyrażały lekki niepokój, co naturalnie rozjuszyło Severusa, który na wszelkie przejawy życzliwości reagował dość nieufnie i agresywnie..

- A co ma mi być? – warknął. – Pomijając oczywiście to, że załatwiłaś mi dodatkowe lekcje z Potterem, co rzecz jasna, wcale mnie nie cieszy.

- Ach tak – niepokój zniknął z oczu Fede, zastąpiony irytacją. Wyglądała, jakby pożałowała swojej wcześniejszej troski. – No to masz problem, bo będziesz chłopca uczył, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

Ostrożnie zsunęła obie pończochy i odwiesiła je na poręcz krzesła, po czym wstała.

- Rozumiem, że rozmowa jest zakończona i zamierzasz wrócić do siebie? No to dobranoc.

Severus nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić, jednak byłoby nierozsądnie wspominać o tym Fede. Takie postawienie sprawy bardzo by ją rozzłościło, a on miał inne plany na tę noc. Plany, które w przeciągu minuty diametralnie uległy zmianie.

- Pomyślałem, że może przyda ci się mała pomoc… w tym – machnął ręką w okolicy jej pleców.

- W czym? – Fede spojrzała na niego z ukosa, bynajmniej nie rozbrojona jego nagłą uprzejmością.

- Gorset – Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Służę uprzejmie. Bardzo chętnie ci go rozsznuruję.

- Ohoho. – _A więc nawet on nie jest odporny na widok damskiego dessous i małego striptizu. Ha! I tu cię mam!_ – A skąd przypuszczenie, że rozpięcie własnego gorsetu stanowi dla mnie problem? Mam dwie sprawne ręce, więc bez łaski.

- Ale chyba nie na tyle sprawne, by sięgnąć nimi do własnych pleców?

- Pleców? O czym ty bredzisz? – potrząsnęła głową. – Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że gorset ma zapięcie z tyłu?

- Stąd. – Severus popukał ją palcem w kręgosłup. – Masz tu wstążki i sznurowania, biegnące od karku aż do pasa. Skoro są sznurówki, to chyba logiczne, że służą do rozwiązywania.

- Znawca bielizny się znalazł – prychnęła Fede. – Logiki szukaj w matematyce, a nie damskich gorsetach. Te sznurowania i wstążki służą do ozdoby. Żadna kobieta nie byłaby w stanie zapiąć się czy rozpiąć od strony pleców, chyba, że przy pomocy służącej, a to nie te czasy. To cudo obsługuje się w bardzo tradycyjny, prosty sposób. – Sięgnęła do dekoltu i zaczęła sprawnie rozpinać przemyślnie ukryte haftki. Po chwili spod warstwy materiału wyłoniła się jedna pierś, zakończona spiczastym, ciemnoróżowym sutkiem.

_A więc masz ochotę, tylko za nic się do tego nie przyznasz,_ pomyślał Severus, przyglądając się nabrzmiałej brodawce. _Ty mała lisiczko, uwielbiasz grać mężczyznom na nosie? Dobrze więc, zagramy, ale tym razem tak, jak ja chcę._

Z obojętną miną Fede zdjęła gorset i położyła go na krześle, podczas gdy Severus pożądliwym wzrokiem śledził każdy jej ruch. Rozebrała się przy nim bez śladu wstydu czy wyuzdania, zupełnie, jakby go tu nie było, a ona szykowała się do snu. Jej naturalne zachowanie wydało się nagle Severusowi bardzo intymne. Wstrzymał oddech. Przyszło mu do głowy, że choć w sferze seksu przeszli już bardzo długa drogę, to do tej pory nie miał okazji oglądać jej przy wykonywaniu zwykłych, codziennych czynności. A teraz widział, jak czesała włosy, przeglądała się w lustrze, zdejmowała buty, ściągała pończochy i odwieszała je na poręcz krzesła.

Zwykli ludzie, żyjący ze sobą przez lata, widują swoich partnerów w takich sytuacjach każdego dnia. Są to dla nich czynności tak prozaiczne, że nie zwracają na nie większej uwagi. On tymczasem widywał wcześniej Fede albo zupełnie ubraną, albo przygotowaną na jego przyjście. Teraz zaś miał uczucie, jakby oglądanie jej podczas przygotowywania się do snu zbliżyło go do niej, zupełnie, jakby przez to przeszli z etapu kochanków, którzy pokazują się od jak najlepszej strony, do etapu znacznie większej bliskości. Takiej, która pozwala ludziom pokazywać się bez makijażu czy eleganckich strojów, za to z zapuchniętymi od snu oczami i w lekkim nieładzie. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że Fede w pewien sposób uchyliła drzwi, zapraszając go do swojego życia i do znacznie większej bliskości. To było coś, czego się nie spodziewał ani nie oczekiwał, co więcej, nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Czy było to działanie celowe, czy nie? Czy Fede zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co robi? Nie wiedział, ale wystarczyło tylko zajrzeć w jej umysł…

Nie. Nie zrobi tego. Tak byłoby najłatwiej, ale…

- Idę się wykąpać – Fede zsunęła majtki i była już całkiem naga, co nie wydawało się peszyć ją w najmniejszym stopniu. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz na mnie zaczekać. Jak wrócę, dokończymy naszą rozmowę, bo widzę, że bardzo ci na tym zależy.

- Sądziłem, że jesteś zmęczona – zauważył cicho Severus. Nie było łatwo zmusić się do patrzenia tylko i wyłącznie w jej oczy.

- Dość skutecznie wybiłeś mnie ze snu – odparła Fede, lekko się uśmiechając. – Zresztą pora jest wczesna, dopiero kwadrans po pierwszej. Bywało, że kładłam się spać znacznie później… tak samo, jak ty, prawda? – podeszła do niego i jednym ruchem położyła mu dłoń na kroczu, po czym wspięła się na palce i wyszeptała mu do ucha. – Wiedziałam, że ci stoi, nie musiałam nawet na ciebie patrzeć. – Zaczęła delikatnie poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół, obejmując palcami wypukły, prężący się kształt. Severus wciągnął powietrze i milczał, czując, że spodnie stają się coraz bardziej niewygodne. Ona zaś nie przerywała, wciąż szepcząc mu do ucha. – Uwielbiam to, że u was, mężczyzn, pewnych rzeczy nie da się ukryć. To bardzo zabawne, wiesz? Przykładowo, mogę rozmawiać z kimś podczas zupełnie oficjalnego spotkania. Niewinna, uprzejma rozmowa z bardzo miłym dżentelmenem. Tyle, że wystarczy mi jeden rzut oka na jego spodnie i już wiem, że owego sympatycznego faceta, który rozmawia ze mną na temat nauczania, polityki czy choćby pogody, interesuje coś innego, niż mój światopogląd. On chciałby wiedzieć, jakie majtki noszę, czy mam ogoloną cipkę i czy jęczę, gdy się pieprzę. A gdy na mnie patrzy, nie widzi pani profesor w zapiętej pod szyję sukni. Jego wyobraźnia podsuwa mu zgoła inne obrazy – jak klęczę przed nim, rozpinam mu spodnie i biorę go do ust, robiąc mu przy tym tak dobrze, aż się spuszcza. Ma nadzieję, że jego marzenia się spełnią i uda mu się później wyciągnąć mnie na jakąś przechadzkę, podczas której znajdziemy jakieś ustronne miejsce, gdzie mógłby mi zadrzeć spódnicę aż na głowę i ulżyć sobie bez żadnej finezji.

Severusowi przed oczyma zaczęły latać czerwone plamy. Szeptane mu do ucha fantazje podniecały go do szaleństwa – nigdy wcześniej żadna kobieta nie mówiła mu czegoś takiego. Jednocześnie wizja Fede, która na klęczkach zaspokaja jakiegoś gnojka, wzbudziła w nim żądzę mordu.

- Lubisz to, prawda? – wychrypiał. – Lubisz kręcić mężczyznami i doprowadzać ich do szaleństwa. Lubisz mieć nad nimi władzę.

- Lubię – potwierdziła. Jej oczy lśniły z podniecenia, ale Severus nie miał złudzeń, kontrolowała cała sytuację i nawet na moment nie wypadła ze swojej roli. – Uwielbiam to. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jaką władzę nad mężczyznami ma ten kawałek ciała między kobiecymi nogami. Ale sam to doskonale wiesz – roześmiała się gardłowo i odsunęła dłoń od jego krocza – bo gdybym chciała, spuściłbyś się w spodnie. I to ode mnie zależy, czy ci na to pozwolę, czy nie. – Przesunęła dłońmi wzdłuż jego boków. – To ode mnie zależy, czy dam ci tę satysfakcję, czy też będziesz jej szukał w zaciszu własnej łazienki.

Odsunęła się od niego.

- Czekaj na mnie – ton jej głosu był rozkazujący i nie dopuszczał sprzeciwu. – Wiem już, co zrobię… albo czego nie zrobię.

- Jesteś bardzo pewna siebie – Severus uśmiechnął się drwiąco, choć z wysiłkiem. – Dlaczego zakładasz, że gdy wrócisz z łazienki, nadal będę na ciebie czekał?

Odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

- Wiem i już.

_I masz rację_, pomyślał Severus, przyglądając się, jak naga Fede wchodzi do łazienki i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Opadł na fotel, krzywiąc się przy tym nieco, bo pełna erekcja wymagała dość ostrożnych ruchów. _Jednego tylko nie wiesz, moja droga. To, co masz między nogami, ma władzę nie tylko nad mężczyznami, ale i nad tobą. Chcesz tego tak samo, jak ja, i dostaniesz, ale nie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażasz._

W łazience Fede pospiesznie wskoczyła pod prysznic. Wiedziała, że ma Severusa w garści i że nie ma mowy, aby wyszedł bez tego, na co liczył. Jego głowę musiały teraz wypełniać najróżniejsze fantazje i rojenia, a on sam zastanawiał się, która z nich zostanie dziś spełniona. Jednak największą nawet ochotę można zabić lekceważeniem. Początkowo planowała wziąć długą kąpiel, jednak złośliwe trzymanie Severusa w oczekiwaniu przez godzinę, albo i dłużej, wydało jej się zbyt okrutne. Przecież nie chciała, aby wyszedł. Dlatego postanowiła skrócić ablucje do minimum, biorąc szybki prysznic i myjąc głowę. Zajęło jej to nie więcej, niż piętnaście minut, a gdy wyszła z łazienki, owinięta kąpielowym ręcznikiem i z turbanem na mokrych włosach, czuła, że jej ciało drży z oczekiwania.

Widok pustego pokoju uderzył ją niczym obuchem w głowę. Zatrzymała się jak wryta, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

- Severus? – spytała, rozglądając się niepewnie. – Severus? Sev!

Wyszedł. Najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru czekać. Niech to szlag! Fede stała na środku pokoju, nerwowo szarpiąc skraj ręcznika i czując, jak w jej piersi wzbiera zawód. Nie tak miało być. Dlaczego więc odszedł, do cholery? Zniesmaczyła go jej bezpośredniość, jej uwodzenie, prowokowanie? Przecież wszystko, co mówiła i robiła, miało być tylko wstępem do dalszych igraszek. Chciała go podniecić, doprowadzić na skraj szaleństwa, pozwolić mu oczekiwać w napięciu na dalszy ciąg. Znal ją na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że grzeczny i miły seks nie leży w jej naturze. Związek z nią był zawsze walką, w której raz jedna, a raz druga strona zdobywa przewagę. Lubiła dominować, aby za chwilę stać się całkowicie uległą.

Myślała, że… cholera, była tego pewna. Czy mogła się aż tak pomylić?

- Wolałem cię bez ręcznika – cichy głos rozległ się tuż za jej plecami. Po raz drugi tego samego wieczoru Fede omal nie wyskoczyła ze skóry. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, czując, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła.

- Skąd… się tu wziąłeś? – wychrypiała, ledwo żywa ze strachu i zła, że pozwoliła tak się zaskoczyć. W tym momencie zrozumiała. Nie mogła wcześniej dostrzec Severusa, gdyż stanął on przy ścianie i zasłoniły go otwarte drzwi łazienki. Na widok jego błyszczących oczu poczuła ogromną ulgę. Nie wyszedł. Został tu z nią. – Chryste, Sev. Przestraszyłeś mnie!

- Taki miałem zamiar – uśmiechnął się drwiąco Mistrz Eliksirów. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku i Fede nagle poczuła się dość niepewnie. Serce zaczęło jej bić przyspieszonym rytmem. W czarnych oczach Severusa widziała dziwny wyraz, którego nie była w stanie odczytać, jednak przez moment miała wrażenie, jakby weszła właśnie do klatki wygłodniałego lwa. Poczuła coś na kształt strachu – nigdy jeszcze nie patrzył na nią w taki sposób – jednak za nic w świecie nie wycofałaby się. Nie teraz. Oblizała wyschnięte usta i poczuła znajome łaskotanie w dole brzucha.

Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeli, a ciszę przerywało jedynie trzaskanie ognia w kominku i dźwięk wiatru, uderzającego wściekle o szyby. Gdy Severus wolno wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku jej piersi, wydała z siebie westchnienie ulgi i przymknęła oczy. Rozkoszowała się dotykiem jego palców, muskających jej ramię, obojczyk i pełznących niżej.

- Tego chyba możemy się pozbyć – mruknął Severus, jednym ruchem dłoni rozwiązując ręcznik, który opadł na podłogę, odsłaniając nagie ciało. – I tego również. – Kolejny ręcznik znalazł się na dywanie, a włosy Fede opadły jej na plecy. Poczuła zimną strugę wody, pełznącą po kręgosłupie i spływającą między pośladki. Miała wrażenie, jakby lodowate palce dotknęły jej najintymniejszego miejsca. Zadrżała, ale uczucie było równie niepokojące, co przyjemnie. Gdy dłonie Severusa objęły jej talię, nie mogła się powstrzymać od cichego westchnięcia.

Niespodziewanie chwycił ją w pasie i podniósł do góry. Pisnęła, zaskoczona, i odruchowo chwyciła go za ramiona. Pomyślała, że za chwilę zaniesie ją do łóżka, ale pomyliła się. Severus dwoma krokami przemierzył pokój i posadził ją na toaletce, w taki sposób, że jej pośladki znajdowały się na samym skraju mebla, a palce u stóp ledwo dotykały ziemi. Dłonie mężczyzny przez chwilę muskały zaokrąglenie bioder, po czym niespiesznym ruchem przesunęły się niżej, aż do kolan. Fede oparła się dłońmi o toaletkę, nie protestując, gdy Severus łagodnym gestem rozłożył jej uda. Wiedziała, że w ten sposób odsłania przed nim całą swoją intymność, ale nie odczuwała wstydu. Wręcz przeciwnie, chciała, aby na nią patrzył i napawał się widokiem. Miała wrażenie, że jego wzrok przepala jej skórę.

- Jesteś piękna – wymamrotał Severus. Niespodziewanym ruchem chwycił ją za włosy na karku, tak łagodnie, żeby nie zadać bólu. Jego twarz znalazła się nagle bardzo blisko jej i znów Fede dostrzegła w czarnych oczach dziwny wyraz, którego nie umiała zinterpretować. Pojęła, że tym razem role się odwróciły i to Severus przejął całą inicjatywę. Nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Była skłonna poddać się jego woli i zrobić wszystko, czego by od niej zażądał, choćby miało to być najbardziej perwersyjną rzeczą, jaką zrobiła w życiu. Absolutna bezbronność i uległość podniecała ją na równi z dominacją. Lubiła i jedno, i drugie, a nie było jej zdaniem nic lepszego, niż zmiana ról.

- Dzisiejszej nocy, moja droga – głos Severusa był cichy, a pachnący whisky oddech owiewał jej twarz – pokażę ci, co to znaczy mieć władzę. Sądzisz, że to, co ukrywasz między nogami, pozwala ci kręcić mężczyznami, jak ci się podoba. Udowodnię ci, że się mylisz. – Jego głos przyprawił Fede o dreszcze. Zamknęła oczy, wsłuchując się w jego słowa. – Jest dokładnie odwrotnie. Ten mały kawałek ciała rządzi _tobą_, skarbie, dzięki czemu będziesz chodzić za mną jak na sznurku i nie ośmielisz się zaprotestować nawet słowem, podczas gdy ja będę robić wszystko, na co przyjdzie mi ochota. A ty poddasz się temu bez protestu.

- Udowodnij to – wyszeptała Fede. – Udowodnij.

- To nie sprawi mi najmniejszych trudności – odmruknął Severus. Wciąż przytrzymywał ją za włosy na karku, ale oprócz tego nie dotykał jej w żadnym innym miejscu. – Bo można na tobie grać niczym na skrzypcach. Znasz tę grę doskonale, bo sama wiele razy ją uprawiałaś i jesteś w niej mistrzynią. To, co dziś ze mną zrobiłaś, było znakomitym posunięciem. Nie dotykając mnie, sprawiłaś, że stał mi jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Miałaś rację, gdybyś w odpowiednim momencie nie zabrała ręki, spuściłbym się w spodnie.

Na moment oparł prawą dłoń o skraj toaletki, a potem bez ostrzeżenia wsunął w Fede dwa palce. Było to tak niespodziewane, że nie mogła się powstrzymać od krótkiego, urywanego krzyku. Podbrzuszem szarpnął niezwykle przyjemny skurcz, a męskie palce penetrowały jej wnętrze, drażniąc i pobudzając.

- Widzisz? – Severus na moment wysunął się z niej. – Jesteś cała mokra, ty lisiczko. – Palce na powrót wsunęły się w nią, kontynuując niespieszny rytuał. – Choćbyś nie wiem, jak obojętną twarz pokazywała, znam cię za dobrze, aby się nabrać na tę twoją pozorną obojętność. Jesteś cała rozpalona, mokra i chętna. A ja wiem, co lubisz, Fede, i _jak_ lubisz. Zrobię ci to więc tak, że będziesz miauczeć i błagać, abym wreszcie cię wziął. Bo to – kciukiem potarł jej łechtaczkę – to tylko wstęp do czegoś większego, prawda?

Fede jęknęła głucho. Dłoń Severusa wysunęła się z jej włosów, a ona odchyliła się do tyłu, opierając łokciami o blat toaletki. Chryste, robił to dokładnie tak, jak lubiła. Jego palce wciąż torturowały ją od wewnątrz, podczas, gdy mokry od śluzu kciuk drażnił łechtaczkę wolnymi, delikatnymi muśnięciami. Z gardła wyrwało jej się stłumione westchnienie.

- Nie prze… rywaj! Proszę, nie… przerywaj…

Łapała powietrze urywanymi haustami, poddając się przyjemności, płynącej z jego dotyku. Odruchowo podciągnęła kolana, opierając stopy o skraj toaletki. Nie była w tym momencie sobą, trzeźwo myślącą Fede. W tej chwili zamieniła się w jeden kłębek zmysłów, pragnących nieustannie być podrażnianymi i pobudzanymi.

- Chcesz więcej?

- Tak… błagam – jęknęła i nagle z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, że Severus wysuwa z niej palce. Miała ochotę krzyczeć i błagać, aby jej tego nie robił, nie w takim momencie, jeszcze tylko minuta, może dwie… była zbyt podniecona, aby wytrzymać dłużej. W tej chwili dostrzegła, że Severus uklęknął przed nią. Poczuła, że obejmuje dłońmi jej kostki u nóg, następnie ciepły oddech musnął podbrzusze… i znowu był w niej, ale tym razem język zastąpił palce. Fede wydała z siebie coś na kształt skowytu i opadła bezwładnie na toaletkę, gdyż łokcie, na których się podpierała, odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa.

- Sev! – zawyła, chwytając dłońmi jego głowę i wczepiając palce w czarne włosy. – O Boże, Sev…

Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy pieścił ją oralnie. Poprzedniego razu, kilka dni temu, doprowadził ją do orgazmu językiem, ale wtedy robił to delikatnie, łagodnymi niczym pieszczota muśnięciami. Tym razem było inaczej. Jego język dotykał jej łechtaczki długimi, niemal brutalnymi pociągnięciami, doprowadzając ją do szaleństwa. W chwilę później zagłębiał się w niej, jak poprzednio palce, by znowu powrócić do drażnienia jej najczulszego punktu. To była tortura. Jego język i wargi pobudzały ją, aby po chwili przerwać i zacząć od nowa. Ciało Fede wygięło się w łuk. Nie zwracała uwagi na to, że szczotka do włosów boleśnie wbija jej się w ramię, a ona sama leży w pobojowisku poprzewracanych buteleczek i słoiczków.

- Nie wytrzymam – jęknęła. – Sev, ja nie wytrzymam dłużej, proszę… och! – ostry, niemal spazmatyczny krzyk wyrwał się jej z gardła, gdy język mężczyzny wysunął się z niej i zaczął sunąć nieco w górę. Gdy wargi Severusa delikatnie objęły jej łechtaczkę, a koniuszek języka zaczął drażnić nabrzmiały guziczek, straciła nad sobą panowanie. – NIE PRZERYWAJ, BŁAGAM, NIE TERAZ! JA ZARAZ… JA… OCH, BOŻE, PROSZĘ…

Niespodziewanie wycofał się. Fede, która była już bliska orgazmu, pisnęła żałośnie i spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, w którym czaiło się błaganie.

- Nie teraz, proszę… Sev, ja za chwilę będę miała…

- Teraz wiesz, na czym to polega? – dłoń Severusa gładziła jej nabrzmiałe, wilgotne od śluzu wargi. – Mówisz, władza nad mężczyznami? W tej chwili nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy, Fede. To ja jestem górą. Wiedziałem, że będziesz jęczeć i błagać o jeszcze. I to ode mnie zależy, czy pozwolę ci przejść granicę, czy nie. Chcesz tego, lisiczko? Chcesz? – delikatnie potarł kciukiem jej łechtaczkę. Fede zajęczała, a jej ciało zadygotało. – Jak bardzo? Co jesteś w stanie dla mnie zrobić, abym dał ci orgazm?

- Wszystko – wydusiła z siebie Fede, wijąc się niczym piskorz. Gdyby ramiona Severusa nie blokowały jej ugiętych w kolanach nóg, z pewnością spadłaby na dywan.

- Uklękłabyś przede mną i wzięła go w usta? – kciuk poruszał się wolno, w górę i w dół. Fede czuła, że zaraz oszaleje. – Odwiedziłabyś mnie między zajęciami w klasie eliksirów i pozwoliła, abym zarzucił ci spódnicę na głowę i brał cię od tyłu, na swoim biurku? Zrobiłabyś to sobie sama, palcami, podczas gdy ja patrzyłbym na ciebie?

- TAK! Wiesz, że tak! – wycharczała Fede, czując narastające skurcze podbrzusza. Jeszcze tylko chwila…

- Znakomicie. – Cofnął rękę w momencie, kiedy Fede zagryzała wargi w oczekiwaniu na orgazm, który wyczuwała każdym nerwem swojego ciała. Potrzebowała jeszcze kilku sekund, aby… - W takim razie możesz dokończyć.

- Co… co…?

- To, co słyszałaś, lisiczko. Wyraziłaś chęć zrobienia sobie dobrze sama, a ponieważ masz dwie sprawne ręce, a do tego wystarczy ci tylko jedna… to powinnaś sobie poradzić – Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie i cofnął, nie spuszczając wzroku z Fede. Ta z trudem oparła się na łokciach, patrząc na niego w osłupieniu, jakby nie do końca zrozumiała, co właśnie się stało. Po chwili jej oczy nabrały bardziej przytomnego wyrazu, gdy dotarł do niej sens jego słów.

- Sama? Mam sobie zrobić… ty… ty… - brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się, a wcześniejsze rozmarzenie ustąpiło miejsca narastającej furii. Z wysiłkiem zeszła z toaletki i stanęła przed nim na uginających się nogach. Severus omal się nie roześmiał na widok jej miny i płonących policzków. Za chwilę rozmarzona jeszcze kobieta zupełnie oprzytomnieje i dostanie ataku szału, zrobił więc coś, co, jak wiedział, rozwścieczy ją jeszcze bardziej – błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnął rękę i dał jej klapsa w pośladek. Fede aż kwiknęła, bardziej z zaskoczenia, niż bólu i odruchowo chwyciła się za uderzone miejsce. Severus wykorzystał ten moment. Dopadł toaletki, chwycił leżącą na niej różdżkę i jednym ruchem wrzucił ją na szafę, nie chcąc ryzykować otrzymania jakiejś klątwy prosto między łopatki.

Powietrze zawibrowało od wściekłego wrzasku, a Severus poczuł, że czas się ewakuować. W kilku susach dopadł kominka i w tym momencie usłyszał, czy też raczej wyczuł, że Fede rzuca się w jego kierunku. _Znakomicie._ Bez wahania przeskoczył do swojego pokoju i błyskawicznie się odwrócił, wyciągając przed siebie ręce, skutkiem czego wyskakująca z kominka Fede wylądowała wprost w jego objęciach, zamiast, jak najwidoczniej planowała, na plecach. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zorientowała się, że jej plan się nie powiódł. Severus zareagował błyskawicznie. Pociągnął ją za sobą na dywan i nim Fede się obejrzała, leżała na plecach, unieruchomiona ciałem Mistrze Eliksirów, który rękoma przytrzymywał jej nadgarstki nad głową, a kolanami rozchylał uda.

- Jak miło, że wpadłaś – szepnął jej do ucha. – Nie ma nic milszego dla mężczyzny, niż naga kobieta, wyskakująca z kominka prosto w jego ramiona. Aż taką masz ochotę?

Fede zawyła i zaczęła się szamotać, ale bezskutecznie. Pozycja, w jakiej się znajdowała, uniemożliwiała oswobodzenie się, kopnięcie czy choćby ugryzienie.

- Puszczaj! – wrzasnęła.

- Nie mam zamiaru. I co mi zrobisz?

Jej oczy ciskały błyskawice.

- Miałem ci udowodnić, kto tutaj ma władzę – wyszeptał jej prosto w twarz. – Masz, czego chciałaś. Teraz jesteś zupełnie bezbronna, nie jesteś w stanie nic zrobić.

- Bo mnie trzymasz! Puszczaj, ale już!

Roześmiał się, bawiąc się jej oburzeniem.

- Wezwę pomoc! – zagroziła.

- To może od razu zafiukaj do McGonagall i poskarż się, że cię gwałcę – odparł ironicznie Severus. – Mam ci uruchomić kominek? Z tej pozycji będziesz miała doskonały widok na rozmówcę. Zresztą i McGonagall miałaby co oglądać.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Mistrz Eliksirów byłby już trupem.

- Będę krzyczeć! – warknęła.

- A krzycz, tylko głośno. I nie zapomnij dodać mojego imienia. Niech wszyscy się dowiedzą, kto jest tym szczęśliwcem.

- SEVERUS! TY ŁAJZO!

- Ajajaj – Severus zacmokał z udawanym rozczarowaniem. – Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś innego, moja ty kruszynko. Czegoś w rodzaju: „Severusie, mocniej, mocniej, och, już dochodzę", czy co wy tam, kobiety, krzyczycie, jak wam jest dobrze.

- Mi nie jest dobrze! – Fede podjęła kolejną próbę uwolnienia się, wijąc się jak piskorz, ale nie przyniosło to najmniejszych rezultatów. Jedynym efektem było to, że rzucając się na boki, kilkakrotnie otarła się o członek Severusa, co bez wątpienia sprawiło mu sporą satysfakcję. Na widok jego sarkastycznego uśmiechu momentalnie znieruchomiała. Nie chciała go podniecać ani sprawiać mu przyjemności - chciała go tylko rozerwać na strzępy.

- Przestałaś? Szkoda, bo zaczynało być całkiem przyjemnie – Severus doskonale się bawił. – Może wykorzystamy fakt, że nadal mi stoi?

- Pieprz się.

- Wolałbym ciebie.

- Po moim trupie!

- Żadna atrakcja. Wolę, jak jesteś żywa i kręcisz się pode mną, jak przed chwilą.

Cisza.

- No to co, leżymy tak dalej?

Zero odpowiedzi.

- Niech ci będzie. _Mi_ jest wygodnie.

_Jakieś siedem minut później_

- Długo jeszcze? – po kilku minutach kamiennego milczenia i absolutnej wzgardy Fede poczuła, że dłużej tego nie wytrzyma. Wyglądało na to, że Severus może tak leżeć do rana, cóż, kiedy ona już nie bardzo mogła. Choć dywan był zaskakująco miękki, to ciężar spoczywającego na niej mężczyzny powoli dawał jej się we znaki.

- To zależy od ciebie – ton głosu Severusa był pogodny. – Skoro potrafiłaś mnie po mistrzowsku podniecić, bądź na tyle honorowa, aby chociaż dokończyć. Cholera, nadal bolą mnie jądra. Fede, może jednak… skoro już tak leżysz…?

- NIE!

- No to mamy impas, moja ty ptaszynko.

- Nie jestem żadną twoją ptaszynką, ty padalcu!

- Padalcu? Widzę, że zakładasz hogwarckie ZOO. To się Hagrid ucieszy… Hmm, skoro ptaszynka ci nie odpowiada, to może… - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Fede dyszała z wściekłości, kompletnie bezradna. Leżała pod nim naga jak ją Pan Bóg stworzył, rozkraczona, w dodatku narażona na sarkazm w pełnej krasie. – Już wiem! Skoro nie ptaszynka i zapewne też nie kruszynka, w takim razie… Eunice. Eunice, Eunice, Eunice – zamruczał jej wprost do ucha.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – Fede omal nie opluła się ze złości. Podobnie jak Tonks, nie znosiła swojego imienia i nikt, oprócz jej matki, tak jej nie nazywał.

- O! – Severus udał strapienie. – Chyba popełniłem ogromną gafę. Nie Eunice? To jak ty masz na imię? Sądziłem, że Eunice… ach, cóż za nieostrożność. Powinienem był pamiętać, że najbezpieczniej jest mówić „skarbie". W ten sposób unika się pomyłki, a wszystkie panie są zadowolone.

- Severusie – głos Fede drżał z pasji. – Jesteś chamem.

- Bo się na ciebie wpycham? – bezczelnie do niej mrugnął. – Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś mi niechętna, to bym cię nie przymuszał. Wiem, kiedy odpuścić. Tylko, że jak na tobie leżę, to odbieram zgoła inne sygnały. Wiesz, że między nogami masz nadal takie bajorko, że moczysz mi spodnie?

- Ty… - Fede zaczęła charczeć. – Ty… złamany fiucie!

- I właśnie dlatego cię trzymam – Severus w najmniejszym stopniu nie przejął się obelgą. – Gdybym cię puścił, twoje słowa nie byłyby dalekie od prawdy.

Fede wydała z siebie głuchy jęk. Od leżenia w jednej i tej samej pozycji zaczynały ją boleć kości, nie mówiąc o uświadomieniu sobie bardzo bolesnego faktu: dostała za swoje. Zawsze uważała się za osobę wyszczekaną, która niełatwo zbić z tropu, jednak w tym momencie zrozumiała, że gdy Severus wypływa na pełne wody swojego sarkazmu, ona może się przy nim schować. Nie miała najmniejszych szans ani w pyskówce, ani w fizycznym starciu. Przełknęła gorycz porażki i postanowiła podejść do sprawy chłodno i racjonalnie.

- No dobrze – powiedziała, siląc się na spokój. – W takim razie powinniśmy dojść do porozumienia. Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję.

- Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

- Jak mnie puścisz, to obiecuję ci najlepszy seks w twoim życiu. NAJLEPSZY. Będziemy robić takie rzeczy, z istnienia których nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy.

- To może odwrotnie – Severus nie był naiwniakiem. – Najpierw ten seks, a potem cię puszczę.

- Inaczej. Jak mnie NIE puścisz, to do końca życia nie pozwolę ci się tknąć.

- Jasne – Severus pochylił się nad lewą piersią Fede. Ta wyciągnęła szyję, ale nie udało jej się dosięgnąć żadnej części jego ciała, którą mogłaby ugryźć. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc, jak kłapnęła zębami, po czym ucałował delikatnie kuszącą wypukłość. W gardle Fede coś zabulgotało, a ona znowu zaczęła się rzucać na wszystkie strony. Severus nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, znacznie bardziej zainteresowany wodzeniem czubkiem języka wokół jej sutka.

- Cóż za piękny widok – zamruczał na widok twardniejącej brodawki. – Uwielbiam patrzeć na reakcje twojego ciała. Nie masz zahamowań, nie wstydzisz się tego, że lubisz to, co z tobą robię. Mowa ciała bywa zdradziecka, nie sądzisz? W tej chwili masz ochotę mnie zamordować, ale twoje piersi domagają się pieszczot. Nie mogę odmówić ich prośbie. – Koniuszkiem języka popieścił ciemnoróżowy sutek, a następnie wziął go w usta i zaczął ssać. Fede sapnęła i zadygotała. Severus doskonale wyczuwał kłębiące się w niej emocje – wściekłość, upokorzenie i fizyczne podniecenie, do którego nie chciała się przyznać.

- Wet za wet – szepnął, nie przerywając pieszczot. – Prowokowałaś mnie nie raz, kotku. Teraz to ty będziesz się skręcać. Mogę cię drażnić na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, wycofując się w chwili, gdy będziesz już bliska orgazmu. Przytrzymam ci nadgarstki jedną ręką, a drugą wsunę między uda. Chcesz tego? Chcesz, abym cię tak torturował?

Fede jęknęła głucho. Miała przymknięte oczy i uchylone usta, a on wiedział, że toczy się w niej wewnętrzna walka.

- Powiedz mi, czego chcesz – głos Severusa był ochrypły. – Powiedz mi, jak mam ci to zrobić. Ustami? Od tyłu? Chcę usłyszeć, jak krzyczysz z rozkoszy, poczuć, jak prężysz się w moich ramionach. Wiesz, że miałabym ochotę cię teraz wziąć tu i teraz, na tym dywanie? Co ty na to, lisiczko?

Fede otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego wzrokiem na wpół przymglonym, na wpół wściekłym. Jej oddech przyspieszył, a na policzkach wykwitły rumieńce.

- Pieprzę cię – jęknęła. Przez jej ciało przebiegł skurcz, a biodra uniosły się nieco do góry, zupełnie, jakby chciały się wtopić w ciało Severusa. – Wygrałeś, ty łajdaku. Możesz mnie wziąć, jak tylko ci się spodoba. Od tyłu, na dywanie, na biurku, gdziekolwiek. Tylko zrób to DO KOŃCA!

Oczy Severusa rozbłysły.

- Zmiana władzy – mruknął. – Teraz ty rządzisz. - Niespodziewanie obrócił się na plecy, pociągając Fede tak, że z piskiem wyleciała w górę i wylądowała okrakiem na jego biodrach. Roześmiał się, widząc jej osłupiały wzrok i chwycił ją za pośladki. – Powiedziałaś „pieprzę cię", uznałem więc, że taka jest Twoja propozycja. A ponieważ sformułowanie tego w formie pierwszoosobowej sugeruje, że chcesz być stroną aktywną, zaproponowałem pozycję, w której to faktycznie TY będziesz mnie pieprzyć.

Fede wpatrywała się w niego zbaraniałym wzrokiem. Jej usta poruszyły się kilkakrotnie, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Severusowi przyszło na myśl, że zaraz dostanie ona szału albo wstanie i wyjdzie, ale w tym momencie Fede odrzuciła głowę w tył i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Chwycił ją mocno w pasie, aby nie upadła do tyłu i patrzył, jak jej ciało trzęsie się od śmiechu, wodząc wzrokiem od piersi aż po podbrzusze.

- Jesteś łajdakiem – szepnęła i pochyliła się nad nim. Jej oczy płonęły dziką uciechą. Zachłannie wpiła się w jego wargi, a on oddał pocałunek, czując, jak zwinne palce rozpinają mu rozporek. Zaczynało mu brakować tchu. Nigdy wcześniej nie całowała go z taką pasją. Gdy wreszcie oderwała się od niego, jej usta były czerwone i nabrzmiałe. Z figlarną miną ujęła w dłoń jego męskość i patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy, dosiadła go jednym ruchem.

Z ust obojga wyrwał się cichy krzyk. Oboje wiedzieli, że to kwestia sekund. Byli tak podnieceni, że nie mogło to trwać zbyt długo. Ciało Fede wygięło się w łuk, a z każdym pchnięciem jej oddech stawał się coraz bardziej przyspieszony. Severus zagryzał wargi, starając się powstrzymać, ale jej ruchy i dotyk ciepłego, śliskiego wnętrza sprawiły, że szczytował pierwszy. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło, jednak Fede podążała tuż za nim. W chwilę później wydała z siebie ostry, urywany krzyk i znieruchomiała z dłońmi opartymi o jego uda, dysząc ciężko i dygocąc. Severus poczuł rozpływającą się po całym ciele błogość. Powstrzymywany tak długo orgazm był cudowny, niemal na granicy bólu. Odczekał, aż ich oddech się uspokoją, po czym delikatnie oparł dłonie na plecach Fede i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Pochyliła się bez protestu, opierając dłonie na jego ramionach i kładąc mu się na piersi. Severus przytulił ją mocno, a ona pieszczotliwie potarła nosem jego podbródek i ułożyła się wygodniej, przymykając oczy. Musiała być równie wyczerpana, co on.

Przez dłuższą chwilę leżeli tak w bezruchu, rozkoszując się wzajemnie ciszą, trzaskającym na kominku ogniem i bliskością swoich ciał.

x x x x x

Mark Connors obudził się w środku nocy z uczuciem pełnego pęcherza. Cholera. Niechętnie opuścił ciepłe łóżko i śpiącą obok żonę, ale cóż, wypite wieczorem trzy piwa domagały się ujścia. Zegarek wskazywał trzecią dwanaście.

Nałożył kapcie, ciepły szlafrok i powlókł się do łazienki. Przechodząc korytarzem, zajrzał jeszcze do pokoju synka. Czteroletni Marcus spał smacznie, oddychając cicho, przez nos. Ostrożnie, by go nie obudzić, pogłaskał jego jasne włosy, po czym poprawił malcowi kołderkę i cicho wyszedł z pokoju, przymykając drzwi.

W łazience ulżył pęcherzowi, starając się nie przeglądać zbytnio w lustrze. Opłukał dłonie i wyszedł, ziewając tak, że łupnęło mu w szczękach. Zostały mu niecałe cztery godziny snu, a gdy czasem zdarzało mu się budzić w środku nocy, miewał kłopoty z ponownym zaśnięciem. Jutro chciał zaś być wypoczęty, gdyż czekało go spotkanie z ważnym klientem. Pomyślał, że nie warto ryzykować przewracania się z boku na bok do samego rana, dlatego zamiast od razu wrócić do sypialni, skierował się do kuchni, gdzie w szafce trzymał proszki nasenne.

Już po chwili dostrzegł coś dziwnego. W kuchni paliło się światło, rzucając wyraźny, jasny poblask na przeciwległą ścianę. Mark zmarszczył brwi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, kto ostatni wychodził wieczorem z kuchni. Aha, Lucy. Wstała na chwilę z łóżka, aby napić się wody. Dziwne, nie zgasiła światła? Wzruszając ramionami, pchnął uchylone drzwi i niemal natychmiast stanął jak wryty. Przez moment miał ochotę się uszczypnąć, aby przekonać się, czy to aby nie sen.

- Kim pani jest? I co pani, do cholery, robi w moim domu?

Oparta o stół kuchenny kobieta nie wydawała się być zaskoczona wejściem gospodarza. Zmierzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem i uniosła brwi, ale nie odpowiedziała, nie zaczęła też uciekać. Mark poczuł się niepewnie. Nie wyglądała na włamywaczkę, prawdę mówiąc, przypominała jedną z wielu wymalowanych jak wampir nastolatek, włóczących się po ulicach w noc Halloween, jednak z całą pewnością nie była to nastolatka. W jej wzroku, postawie i stroju było coś dziwnego. Miała na sobie czarną suknię o dziwnym kroju, przewiązaną paskiem w talii, czarne rękawiczki i buty na bardzo wysokich obcasach. Mocno kręcone, rozwichrzone włosy opadały jej na ramiona i plecy, a w ciemnych oczach o ciężkich powiekach czaiło się coś dzikiego.

- Proszę stąd natychmiast wyjść, albo wzywam policję!

_To chyba jakaś ćpunka. Chryste, a gdyby Marcus obudził się w środku nocy i poszedł do kuchni, aby się czegoś napić? Kto wie, co by się mogło stać!_

Pokręciła przecząco głową, a w jej ciemnych oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt rozbawienia.

- Nie tak prędko, mugolu – odparła schrypniętym głosem. Była w nim jakaś nuta, która sprawiła, że Markowi Connorsowi nagle zrobiło się bardzo zimno. – Wyjdę, kiedy skończę. Obawiam się, że to trochę potrwa.

- Dobra, doigrałaś się. – Mark odwrócił się, wyciągając rękę w kierunku wiszącego na ścianie obok telefonu. W tym momencie poczuł, jak ogromna siła uderza go w plecy, a ciało przeszywa niewyobrażalny wprost ból, pożerający każdą komórkę jego ciała. Z gardła wydarł mu się dziki krzyk. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył takiej męczarni. Runął na ziemię, miotając się dziko na wszystkie strony. Ból kruszył jego kości, miażdżył palce, rozrywał nerwy.

Nagle wszystko minęło. Mark znieruchomiał na kuchennej podłodze, a ręce i nogi podrygiwały mu w niekontrolowany sposób. Nie mógł nad nimi zapanować. Łzy ciurkiem płynęły mu po twarzy, a gardło miał tak zdarte od krzyku, że nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa.

_Lucy zaraz tu zejdzie_, przemknęło mu przez udręczony umysł. _Musiała mnie usłyszeć, przybiegnie, aby sprawdzić, co się stało…_

- Bolało? – czarnowłosa kobieta pochyliła się nad nim. W jej głosie czaiło się rozbawienie. Otępiały z bólu i szoku Mark leżał zwinięty w kłębek na zimnej, kuchennej podłodze, modląc się o cud. Niech Lucy zabiera Marcusa i ucieka. Przed oczami pojawiły mu się czarne buty i ciemne loki, niemal dotykające jego twarzy. Mocny, orientalny zapach perfum, zmieszany ze stęchlizną, zaatakował nozdrza. Żółć podeszła mu do gardła i z obrzydliwym odgłosem zwymiotował całą zawartość żołądka na podłogę.

- Pieprzony, śmierdzący mugol – syknęła kobieta. - Żałosna kreatura, leżąca we własnych rzygach.

Dały się słyszeć ciężkie kroki. W polu widzenia dławiącego się zalegającymi gardło wymiocinami Marka pojawiła się para męskich butów. Nie był w stanie podnieść głowy i spojrzeć na drugiego oprawcę.

- Nie tak szybko, Bella – odezwał się mężczyzna. - Co ci tak spieszno? Do mugolaka dołączy zaraz jego rodzinka.

- Znakomicie. W takim razie on pójdzie na koniec.

- Jasne. Najpierw dzieciak, potem jego matka.

Markowi łzy płynęły po twarzy. Zacharczał i zaczął drapać paznokciami podłogę w bezsilnej próbie zrobienia czegokolwiek.

- Dzieciak? - w głosie kobiety zabrzmiało rozbawienie. - To ci się trafiło, Jugson. Świeże mięsko, co?

- Trochę za młody gówniarz, na oko pięć lat. Ale nie wybrzydzam, całkiem ładny blondasek. Uch, aż mi stanął. A ty, Bella? Może weźmiesz sobie tatuśka? Niczego sobie, chociaż mugolak.

- Też coś – prychnęła kobieta. - Musiałabym mu chyba wepchnąć różdżkę w fiuta, aby był z niego jakikolwiek pożytek. Dobra, nie gadaj tyle. Wracaj z mamuśką i bachorem, a my tu sobie poczekamy, prawda? - czubkiem buta trąciła głowę na wpół przytomnego mężczyzny.

_To tylko koszmarny sen_, myślał Mark. _To nie może być prawda. Zaraz się obudzę... błagam..._

Ale to nie był sen.

Mark Connors zmarł o piątej czternaście, gdy jego serce nie wytrzymało kolejnego Cruciatusa. Umarł pół godziny po swojej żonie i pięćdziesiąt trzy minuty po dziecku.

Rozbawieni śmierciożercy opuścili dom, pozostawiając kuchnię pełna krwi i szczątków zmasakrowanych ciał.

x x x x x

- Nie powinniśmy byli tego robić.

Kobieca dłoń, muskająca jego pierś, znieruchomiała. Po chwili Fede wolno uniosła się na łokciu i spojrzała mu prosto w twarz. Severus unikał jej wzroku, wpatrując się w płonące na kominku polana, ale wyczuwał jej emocje i wiedział, że właśnie sprawił jej ogromną przykrość.

- Teraz mi to mówisz? Po tym, jak się kochaliśmy? – w jej głosie nie było gniewu, ale coś w rodzaju żalu. – Sev, czemu to robisz? Co się z tobą dzieje? Nie potrafię cię zrozumieć. W jednej chwili jest nam razem tak dobrze, w następnej mnie odpychasz. Przecież niczego od ciebie nie żądam. Nie oczekuję kwiatów, deklaracji, pierścionka. Chcę tylko spędzać z tobą czas i nie wtrącam się w twoje życie.

- To nie o to chodzi – odpowiedział niechętnie.

Usiadła. W świetle ognia jej na wpół wilgotne włosy nabrały złotego odcienia. Miał wielką ochotę pogładzić wijące się na skroniach loczki.

- Bądź ze mną uczciwy – poprosiła. – Jeśli nie chcesz się więcej ze mną spotykać, powiedz mi to wprost. Wtedy odejdę i zostawię cię w spokoju. Na zawsze. Ale czy nie uważasz, że zasługuję na szczerą i jasną odpowiedź?

_Tak, odejdź i więcej nie wracaj._ Powinien tak powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Nie przeszłoby mu to przez gardło.

- Nie chcę cię narażać, Fede – odparł cicho. Jego palce objęły jej dłoń, a serce skurczyło się boleśnie, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat. – To zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie chcę, aby coś ci się stało.

- Nie rozumiem – szepnęła Fede.

_Nie wiem, czy chciałabyś to zrozumieć. Mam ci opowiedzieć, jak doszło do śmierci Lily Potter? Czternaście lat temu wydałem ją Czarnemu Panu – ją, którą tak kochałem. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, co wtedy czułem. Nie chcę, aby to się powtórzyło, by kolejna kobieta straciła życie z mojego powodu. Gdyby coś miało stać się tobie, tylko dlatego, że za bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy…_

Poczuł, że Fede gładzi go po włosach. Ten gest, pełen czułości i łagodnego zrozumienia sprawił, że Severusa coś ścisnęło za gardło. Przesunął ustami po jej przedramieniu. Czekała cierpliwie, w milczeniu.

- Wiesz, jaka jest moja rola w Zakonie – powiedział cicho. – Czarny Pan ufa mi na tyle, abym mógł pełnić rolę podwójnego szpiega i przekazywać Dumbledore'owi informacje na temat działań śmierciożerców. Ale wszyscy wiemy, że nawet do mnie nie ma stuprocentowego zaufania. Wiele razy sondował mój umysł za pomocą legilimencji, szukając najmniejszych nawet oznak słabości, niewierności bądź czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu trzymać mnie w szachu. Czarny Pan wie, że nic nie zagwarantuje mu wierności swoich sług tak, jak obietnica nagrody bądź strach o rodzinę lub bliskich.

- Jest jeszcze coś innego, co wiąże ze sobą ludzi znacznie silniej i skuteczniej – mruknęła Fede.

Omal się nie uśmiechnął.

- On tego nie pojmuje. Ktoś o duszy przeżartej złem tak, jak on, nie jest w stanie zrozumieć siły przyjaźni czy szczerego oddania. Śmierciożercy są dla niego tylko sługami, nikim więcej. Gdyby powziął najmniejsze nawet podejrzenie, że łączy nas cokolwiek, miałby mnie w garści. Będąc ze mną, wystawiasz się na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo, bo wszystko, co robimy, pozostawia ślad w moim umyśle i wspomnieniach.

- Rozumiem – oczy Fede przybrały dziwny wyraz. – Ale skoro przez kilka miesięcy udawało ci się okludować umysł na tyle skutecznie, że Vol… Sam-Wiesz-Kto niczego się nie domyślił…

- To były zupełnie inne wspomnienia. Suche fakty, dotyczące działalności Zakonu, pozbawione jakichkolwiek emocji. To, co jest między nami, jest… inne. Znacznie trudniejsze do ukrycia. – Odetchnął głęboko, staranie dobierając słowa. – Byłabyś doskonałą kartą przetargową, a ja… chciałbym, abyś była bezpieczna.

Usta Fede dotknęły jego czoła.

- Nikt, kto jest w Zakonie, nie jest bezpieczny – odparła cicho. – Wszyscy wystawiamy się na zagrożenie. Spójrz na Weasleyów, Severusie. Oboje są w Zakonie, a ich dzieci przyjaźnią się z Harrym. Sądzisz, że nie boją się oni o swoich bliskich? A mimo tego nie poddają się strachowi, nie rezygnują.

- To co innego.

- Nie. – Fede z powrotem ułożyła się na piersi Severusa. – Jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto wygra i zdobędzie władzę, nasze życia nie będą warte funta kłaków. Nie boję się. Ryzykowałam wiele razy i tak też zrobię teraz. Nie chcę rezygnować z ciebie dla poczucia fałszywego bezpieczeństwa. Równie dobrze mogłabym uciec daleko stąd z podkulonym ogonem.

- A jeśli coś ci się stanie? Z mojego powodu?

- A jeśli coś stanie się _tobie_? – w jej głosie zabrzmiało rozdrażnienie. – To świetnie, że się o mnie martwisz, ale może ktoś martwi się również o ciebie?

- O mnie? – roześmiał się posępnie. – Od wielu lat nikt się mną nie przejmował.

- Mną też nie – wyrwało się jej. Severusowi zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie, słysząc gorycz, z jaką to powiedziała. Po chwili się opanowala. – Wiesz, że żaden facet nie troszczył się o mnie tak, jak ty teraz? To całkiem miłe…

- To chyba niewielu mężczyzn znałaś – Severus bezwiednie nawinął na palec kosmyk jej włosów – skoro proste stwierdzenie, że nie życzę ci źle, odbierasz jako coś wyjątkowego.

Westchnęła.

- Znałam ich bardzo wielu – powiedziała cicho. – Może nawet zbyt wielu. I nadal twierdzę to samo. Żadnego z nich nie obchodziłam w takim stopniu, jak ciebie.

Zrozumiał, że mówiła poważnie i zrobiło mu jej się żal. _Na Merlina, czy przez całe życie otaczały ją jedynie wykorzystujące okazję gnoje?_ Objął ją i przytulił tak mocno, że aż sapnęła, ale nie zaprotestowała.

Podjął już decyzję, a słowa Fede tylko go w niej utwierdziły. Skoro oboje chcą ryzykować, niech tak będzie. Wiedział, że postępuje jak egoista i opanowany żądzą samiec, który przedkłada własne potrzeby nad jej dobro – ale nie miał siły kończyć związku.

_Severusie, ależ z ciebie skurwysyn. Dobrze wiedziałeś, co powie Fede. Nie jest tchórzliwa, nie zostawi cię. Czekałeś na jej decyzję tylko po to, aby się upewnić, że postępujesz słusznie. Bo przecież nie rozstałbyś się z nią._

A zresztą ryzyko nie musi być tak duże.

Nie pozwoli sobie wydrzeć z umysłu choćby jednej myśli o Fede. Skoro Czarny Pan dał się nabrać co do jego uczuć względem Lily, tym razem też tak będzie. Zwłaszcza, że wtedy musiał ukrywać znacznie więcej. Kochał Lily tak mocno i głęboko, że nawet teraz, po tylu latach, wiedział, iż nikogo innego nie obdarzy podobnym uczuciem. Coś takiego zdarza się tylko raz w życiu. Zaś Fede, która wdarła się w jego życie z siłą huraganu i zaczęła wywracać jego egzystencję do góry nogami…

Zacisnął mocno powieki.

Nie zniósłby, gdyby jej nagle zabrakło. Było mu z nią dobrze. Cholernie dobrze. I tyle.

Powinno mu być łatwiej wszystko ukryć.


	13. Chapter 13

Poniedziałkowe śniadanie przebiegało w bardzo ożywionej atmosferze. Po obwieszczeniu Dumbledore'a, że trzydziestego pierwszego października w Hogwarcie odbędzie się halloweenowa zabawa, w Wielkiej Sali zapanowała ogromna wesołość.

- Bal! – wykrzyknęła Lavender, z emocji aż podrywając się z krzesła. – Słyszycie? Będzie bal! Merlinie, a ja nie mam sukienki! – stropiła się. – To znaczy mam, ale występowałam w niej w zeszłym roku, na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym...

- Na litość boską! – mruknęła Hermiona, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Czy ty słuchasz, co właśnie mówi Dumbledore? To nie jest bal z tańcami, tylko zabawa, polegająca na szukaniu ukrytych skarbów. A co do strojów, to podejrzewam, że mile widziane będzie przebranie się za strzygę albo topielicę.

- Aaa... – entuzjazm Lavender opadł tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

Harry nachylił się do Rona

- Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne? – zapytał. – No wiesz, z Azkabanu uciekają śmierciożercy, a w Hogwarcie organizuje się zabawę halloweenową. To chyba nie jest odpowiedni moment na świętowanie.

- Czy ja wiem? – Ron wzruszył ramionami. – Sam widzisz, mało kto przejął się ucieczką z Azkabanu. Chyba tylko nasza trójka, Neville, Susan Bones i jeszcze parę pojedynczych osób. No i nauczyciele, rzecz jasna. Może po prostu chcieli, abyśmy nie rozpamiętywali tego, co się dzieje poza Hogwartem?

Zdaniem Harry'ego, fakt, że tak mało osób zdawało sobie realnie sprawę z zagrożenia, jakie niosła z sobą ucieczka najgroźniejszych śmierciożerców, był raczej dowodem lekceważenie i piramidalnej głupoty. W zamyśleniu bawił się łyżką. Nie był w nastroju do zabawy ani uganiania się ciemnymi korytarzami za nie wiadomo czym. Postanowił w duchu, że po halloweenowej kolacji wróci do wieży Gryffindoru i nie weźmie udziału w tych całych podchodach. Rzut oka na Hermionę uświadomił mu, że nie tylko on nie wygląda na podekscytowanego.

- Trzeba będzie postraszyć dziewczyny – mówił Dean Thomas. – No, wiecie, zakładamy na siebie prześcieradło i stajemy gdzieś za rogiem. Jak któraś się pojawi, wtedy wyskakujemy. Ale się będą darły!

Hermiona zrobiła zdegustowaną minę i wróciła do jedzenia.

Harry odwrócił się i zerknął w kierunku stołu Krukonów. Cho rozmawiała z przyjaciółkami i wyglądało na to, że wszystkie cieszy perspektywa halloweenowej zabawy. W pewnym momencie, zupełnie, jakby wyczula jego spojrzenie, odwróciła się. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona zaczęła mu dawać jakieś znaki, które Harry odczytał jako: „Zaraz kończę śniadanie, może wyjdziemy razem?". Przytaknął i wtedy jego uwagę zwróciła przelatująca nad głowami uczniów sowa. Nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, pochłonięty omawianiem najnowszej wieści, ale zastanowiło to Harry'ego – poczta już dzisiaj była. Co to, jakaś maruderka?

Nieduża, ciemnobrązowa sówka wylądowała na stole nauczycielskim naprzeciwko Dumbledore'a. Harry dostrzegł, że dyrektor był lekko zaskoczony, ale bez słowa odebrał mały zwitek pergaminu, przymocowany do nóżki ptaka, rozwinął go i zaczął czytać. Gryfon, który z napięciem przyglądał się całej sytuacji, dostrzegł, jak twarz dyrektora przybiera dziwny wyraz. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Dumbledore na moment skamieniał. Po chwili się opanował i schował pergamin do kieszeni, jednak Harry nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że stało się coś bardzo złego. Przełykana właśnie owsianka stanęła mu na moment w gardle. Odkaszlnął parę razy, aż łzy stanęły mu w oczach i patrzył dalej.

Dumbledore wymieniał właśnie półgłosem jakieś uwagi z profesor McGonagall. Oczy wicedyrektorki rozszerzyły się, a dłoń powędrowała do ust. Po chwili również i ona się opanowała, ale Harry poczuł ukłucie lęku.

Co się stało?

Apatycznie grzebał w niedojedzonej owsiance, gdy poczuł delikatne klepnięcie w ramię. Cho stała za nim z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Jeśli skończyłeś, to może już pójdziemy? – zaproponowała.

Harry był tak przejęty i zdenerwowany sceną, której właśnie był świadkiem, że prawdę mówiąc, wolałby raczej wyjść z Ronem i Hermioną, aby pogadać z nimi na osobności. Wiedział jednak, że dla Cho zabrzmiałoby to jak wykręt, a taka akcja pogrzebałaby jego szanse. Skinął więc głową i wstał, mrucząc do Rona, że zobaczą się później, na eliksirach. Cholera, eliksiry. Skrzywił się, czując ostry ból w ramieniu. Pani Pomfrey uprzedziła go, że kości już się zregenerowały, jednak przez kilka dni może nadal odczuwać ból w miejscach złamań.

Wraz z Cho opuścił Wielką Salę. Ron oderwał się na moment od bekonu i patrzył za nimi dziwnym wzrokiem, po czym zwrócił się do Hermiony.

- To może być mały problem, no nie?

- Problem? – Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło. – Nie rozumiem. W końcu się dogadali, więc gdzie ty widzisz problemy?

- No... – Ron szukał odpowiedniego słowa. – Zastanów się. Przez lata trzymaliśmy się we trójkę. Mówiliśmy sobie o wszystkim, prawie wszystko robiliśmy razem. A teraz? Jak to będzie wyglądało? Będziemy szli odwiedzić Hagrida – we czwórkę. Pójdziemy do Hogsmeade – tak, wiem, że na razie Hogsmeade odwołano, ale kiedyś na pewno się tak wybierzemy – znowu we czwórkę. Przecież to głupie.

- A co w tym głupiego? – odparła Hermiona. – Wiem, że będzie trochę inaczej, niż dotychczas, ale jesteśmy już w tym wieku, że prędzej, czy później, każde z nas kogoś sobie znajdzie. Ja tam się cieszę, że Harry wreszcie zaczął się spotykać z Cho. Od dawna się w niej podkochiwał.

- Nie o tym mówię – Ron zniżył głos i Hermiona musiała wytężyć słuch. – Do tej pory rozmawialiśmy swobodnie o Syriuszu, Zakonie i tych sprawach. Jak to sobie teraz wyobrażasz? Ze siedzimy we czwórkę i w pewnym momencie Harry mówi do Cho: „Przepraszam, ale musimy na chwilę odejść, bo mam coś do omówienia z przyjaciółmi"? Przecież ona nic nie wie o Zakonie. Nie ma pojęcia, że Syriusz jest ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego, a nie żadnym mordercą czy zwolennikiem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Mało tego, ona wierzy w te wszystkie bzdury, które na temat Syriusza wypisuje „Prorok". Sęk w tym, że Harry nie może być z Cho tak szczery, jak z nami. Naprawdę sądzisz, że to nie jest problem? Przecież ona nie jest głupia, szybko wyczuje, że coś tu jest nie tak.

Hermiona spojrzała na Rona z podziwem.

- Wiesz, że nawet o tym nie pomyślałam? – powiedziała zdumiona. – Masz rację... to może być kłopotliwe. Harry chyba nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Kurczę, co tu robić? Harry jest taki szczęśliwy…

- Nic nie róbmy – odparł Ron. – Lepiej się nie wcinać i zostawić wszystko tak, jak jest. Chyba nie byłabyś zadowolona, gdyby ktoś wtrącał się do twojego życia?

Wrócił do jedzenia, nie zauważając, że Hermiona przygląda mu się dziwnym wzrokiem, w którym podziw mieszał się z zaskoczeniem.

X X X X X

To był zupełny przypadek, że Fede skończyła śniadanie równo z Severusem i że wyszli z Wielkiej Sali razem.

- Wyglądasz na zmęczoną – mruknął Severus ironicznie. – Ciężka noc?

Fede, która omal nie zaspała na śniadanie i miała piętnaście minut na umycie się, ubranie i makijaż, posłała mu ciężkie spojrzenie.

- Dzięki tobie – odparła wyniosłym tonem.

- Doprawdy? Aż tak cię zmęczyłem?

_Aha, czekamy na komplementy? Niedoczekanie twoje!_

- Bynajmniej – odpowiedziała wyniośle. – To, co robiliśmy między pierwszą trzydzieści, a… trzecią z minutami wcale a wcale mnie nie zmęczyło. Bardziej wyczerpało mnie to, co robiłam później, tak mniej więcej do czwartej rano.

Severus uniósł brwi.

- Do czwartej? Wyszłaś ode mnie kwadrans po trzeciej!

Fede omal się nie roześmiała, słysząc ton jego głosu. Jaki podejrzliwy!

- Ale przez prawie godzinę próbowałam zdjąć różdżkę z szafy. To nie było śmieszne, Sev. Ta szafa jest dwa razy wyższa ode mnie.

Severus zagryzł wargi, usiłując zachować obojętną minę. W milczeniu doszli do rozwidlenia schodów i oboje się zatrzymali.

- To na razie – powiedziała Fede. – Za kwadrans mam zajęcia.

- Ja też. Eliksiry z piątą klasą. I z Potterem – twarz Severusa okrasił złośliwy uśmieszek. – Już sobie wyobrażam minę tego smarkacza, gdy się dowie…

- Sev! – Fede ujęła się pod boki. – Nie waż się znęcać nad chłopcem! To nie jego wina, że masz go uczyć.

- Ależ oczywiście, że nie jego – zgodził się Severus. Fede uniosła brwi, zaskoczona jego nagłą łagodnością i wyrozumiałością wobec Harry'ego. – Tylko twoja.

Koniec wyrozumiałości.

- Niech ci będzie, że moja. Dlatego bardzo cię proszę, nie wyżywaj się na

- Jak sobie życzysz.

- Słucham? Możesz powtórzyć?

- Nie będę się wyżywał na Potterze. Mam ci to wyryć różdżką na ścianie w męskiej toalecie?

- Daj mi słowo.

- Słowo honoru.

Fede wracała do swojego gabinetu, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Wyrozumiały i łagodny Severus? Takie rzeczy mogą się zdarzyć tylko w łóżku, ale na co dzień? Niemożliwe. Wprawdzie dał jej słowo, ale nie miała wątpliwości, że nie puści Harry'emu płazem całej sprawy z oklumencją i znajdzie jakiś sposób, aby dopiec chłopakowi. Wzdychając w duchu nad zawziętością i nieprzejednaniem Severusa, zabrała teczkę z gabinetu i udała się na zajęcia z drugą klasą, gdzie na dzień dobry musiała uspokoić zapłakaną uczennicę, której koledzy w ramach żartu wylali na włosy Nieusuwalny Klej. Po kilku minutach Fede była cała spocona, uświniona klejem i zirytowana w najwyższym stopniu. Dziewczynka błagała, aby nie obcinać jej włosów i choć Fede aż swędziały palce, żeby ciachnąć cały warkocz, skinęła głową i machając różdżką, zaczęła stopniowo odklejać pasmo po paśmie od krzesła.

Prowadzenie lekcji obrony i jednoczesne czyszczenie się z kleju było niemożliwe. Ponieważ nikt nie raczył się przyznać, Fede odesłała poszkodowaną do skrzydła szpitalnego, aby wzięła tam kąpiel w silnym środku oczyszczającym, po czym w ramach odpowiedzialności zbiorowej zrobiła pozostałym karną kartkówkę z teorii z ostatnich zajęć. Wodząc sokolim wzrokiem po wzdychających rozpaczliwie uczniach, wzięła różdżkę i zaczęła usuwać z siebie klej. Jakim cudem to cholerstwo skleiło jej włosy? Z trudem oderwała grube pasmo od policzka i w tym momencie zorientowała się, że palce lewej dłoni przywarły jej do skóry w okolicach skroni.

X X X X X

Piątoklasiści weszli do klasy eliksirów, gdzie już czekał profesor Snape, który siedział przy biurku i coś pisał. Na widok wchodzących w milczeniu uczniów podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Harry'ego. W jego oczach malowała się odraza, co dla Harry'ego było tak oczywistą rzeczą, jak oddychanie. Spokojnie wyjął pergamin, pióro, podręcznik i zajął swoje miejsce.

- Dzisiaj – cichy głos Snape'a wypełnił pomieszczenie – zaczniecie przygotowywać dość złożony eliksir nasenny. Nosi on nazwę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu – na te słowa Harry drgnął – i przygotowuje się go w dwóch fazach. Faza pierwsza to baza, której sporządzenie zajmuje nieco ponad godzinę i tym zajmiecie się na dzisiejszej lekcji. Do fazy drugiej przejdziemy za dwa tygodnie, przez ten czas baza musi się odleżeć. Dodam, że nie ma mowy o pracy w parach. Ten eliksir przygotowujecie samodzielnie. Recepturę znajdziecie na stronie dwieście dwunastej.

Machnął różdżką i na tablicy pojawiła się lista składników.

- Wszystko, co niezbędne, znajdziecie w szafce – warknął. – Możecie zaczynać.

Hermiona wystartowała, zanim jeszcze profesor skończył mówić Harry wbił wzrok w tablicę i zaczął pospiesznie notować potrzebne mu składniki. Słowa Snape'a przypomniały mu o jednej ważnej rzeczy. Profesor Fedele obiecała porozmawiać z Dumbledorem o jego snach i nauce oklumencji. Harry na moment przestał notować, a pióro zawisło w bezruchu nad pergaminem. Dała mu słowo, że załatwi tę sprawę, więc chyba mógł jej zaufać?

Potrząsnął głową z irytacją. Po eliksirach miał zajęcia z obrony, więc zapewne wtedy wszystkiego się dowie. Czego on się spodziewał, że profesor Fedele podejdzie do niego podczas śniadania? Czuł, że zaczyna przesadzać. Trzy godziny chyba go nie zbawią.

- Potter!

Harry aż podskoczył na krześle. Zorientował się, że od dłuższej chwili siedzi ze wzrokiem wbitym w przestrzeń, podczas gdy prawie wszyscy pozostali uczniowie zdążyli już zabrać składniki, a niektórzy, jak Hermiona, rozpalili już ogień pod kociołkiem i zaczynali pracę. Ze strachem spojrzał na Snape'a, który patrzył na niego jak na niespełna rozumu.

- Potter, czekasz na zaproszenie? Natychmiast bierz składniki i do pracy!

Harry pospiesznie ruszył do szafki, czując, jak wzrok nauczyciela przepala mu plecy. Starając się opanować, napełnił kociołek wodą, rozpalił ogień i spojrzał na tablicę, a potem do podręcznika. Szczypta suszonej macki gumochłona, gotować dwie minuty trzydzieści pięć sekund, następnie zamieszać pięć razy w lewą stronę.

Harry zacisnął zęby i postanowił, że tym razem przyłoży się do pracy tak, że nawet Snape nie będzie miał się do czego przyczepić. W końcu, co to za filozofia? Wszystkie instrukcje miał wypisane dokładnie na tablicy, trzeba było tylko pilnować czasu co do sekundy. Dodał odrobinę proszku i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że woda natychmiast przybrała kolor ciemnego brązu, tak, jak napisano w podręczniku. Z lekkim uśmiechem zamieszał pięć razy, sięgnął po kolejny składnik i zaczął uważnie odmierzać trzy krople, jednocześnie zerkając na zegarek. Minuta siedemnaście sekund. W zasadzie to nawet dość proste. Trzeba tylko uważać, nie rozpraszać się…

Pracował jak w transie. Trzy krople wyciągu z tojadu nadały jego preparatowi kolor idealnej, zgniłej zieleni – dokładnie tak, jak napisano w podręczniku. Był tak skupiony na zawartości kociołka, że dopiero po chwili wyczuł czyją obecność za plecami. Odwrócił się i drgnął, widząc, że Snape opuścił swoje miejsce za biurkiem i stoi tuż za nim, przyglądając się każdemu jego ruchowi. W czarnych oczach błyszczała drwina. Obecność znienawidzonego profesora ogromne deprymowała Harry'ego, ale Snape musiał o tym wiedzieć i bez wątpienia chciał go wyprowadzić z równowagi.

_Chrzanię to_, pomyślał Harry buntowniczo. _Nie jestem małym dzieckiem. Trzymać się receptury, uważnie odmierzać składniki i pilnować czasu, wielka filozofia. A nietoperz niech się gapi. Może po raz pierwszy zobaczy, że ja też coś potrafię._

Ponownie skupił się na pracy. Składników była cała masa, ale wystarczyło uważnie czytać zalecenia i dodawać odpowiednie dawki. Po kilku minutach Harry rozejrzał się po klasie i stwierdził, że sporo osób zdążyło już coś skopać. Z kociołka Neville'a wydobywał się szary dym, preparat Rona wydawał dziwne, syczące dźwięki, a Crabbe i Goyle wpatrywali się jak oniemiali w czarną, spienioną masę, która właśnie wylewała się na podłogę. Snape nawet się nie ruszył, uparcie tkwiąc za plecami Harry'ego niczym zapowiedź nieszczęścia. Gryfon uśmiechnął się mściwie pod nosem i dalej robił swoje.

Dodawał kolejne składniki, a preparat w jego kociołku zachowywał się tak, jak powinien według podręcznika, czyli wzorcowo. Harry był już w połowie pracy, gdy poczuł na karku oddech Snape'a. Zadrżał lekko z odrazy, mając wrażenie, że coś oślizgłego owija mu się wokół szyi i lekko przesunął się do przodu, niemal dotykając brzuchem krawędzi kociołka. W tym momencie usłyszał cichy szelest i znów poczuł na skórze oddech profesora.

_[i]Jasna cholera, on to robi specjalnie![/i]_ Snape stal tak blisko, że niemal leżał mu na plecach, roztaczając wokół siebie zapach piżmowej wody po goleniu. Harry pomyślał, że jeśli profesor przesunie się jeszcze bardziej do przodu, dotknie go, a wtedy on chyba zwymiotuje do kociołka ze wstrętu. Najwyraźniej jednak Snape miał takie samo zdanie na temat dotykania Harry'ego jakąkolwiek częścią swojego ciała, ponieważ nie zbliżał się więcej. Chłopak odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić.

Jeszcze tylko cztery składniki… jeszcze tylko trzy… dwa… zmniejszyć temperaturę do dwudziestu jeden stopni i oto ostatni krok. Kropla wyciągu z wilczej jagody. Zawartość kociołka miała kolor głębokiego, intensywnego fioletu, niczym mugolska gencjana. Wszystko szło idealnie. Harry był tak podekscytowany, że zapomniał zupełnie o Snapie za plecami. Chwycił mały flakonik, odkorkował go i bardzo uważnie zaczął go przechylać. Jedna kropla… tylko jedna…

- POTTER!

Cichy szept w jego uchu zabrzmiał jak wystrzał. Harry podskoczył ze strachu, a flakonik wyleciał mu w ręki i wpadł do kociołka.

W osłupieniu przyglądał się, jak pieczołowicie przygotowywany preparat zaczyna syczeć i bulgotać, a następnie przybiera kolor błota, zamiast jasnej lawendy. Ogarnęła go wściekłość. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Snape'a, który przyglądał mu się beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Harry miał ochotę wrzeszczeć.

- Szło ci bardzo dobrze, Potter – odezwał się profesor. Jego oczy zabłysły uciechą. – Jaka szkoda, że mimo twoich ogromnych wysiłków, wszystko poszło na marne.

_Na marne? Ty parszywcu!_ Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści i w tym momencie usłyszał dziwny odgłos, dochodzący z kociołka. Odwrócił się i w tym momencie nastąpił wybuch. Nie na tyle duży, aby zrobić mu krzywdę – to wyglądało raczej tak, jakby kociołek kaszlnął i wypluł na Harry'ego sporą dawkę śmierdzącej, błotnistej brei. Kilka dziewcząt pisnęło ze strachu, Ron wrzasnął, a Harry stał nieruchomo, świadom, że twarz, włosy i ubranie pokrywa mu obrzydliwa maź o zapachu gnojówki.

- Jakie to szczęście, że stałem _za tobą_, Potter, a nie obok – zaszydził Snape. – Cały impet wybuchu poszedł wprost na ciebie. Evanesco! – stuknął różdżką w kociołek, z którego natychmiast zniknęła cała zawartość.

Wrócił do biurka, przy każdym kroku łopocząc szatami, a Harry czuł, że znienawidzony profesor dusi się ze śmiechu. Gorzko żałował, że Snape opróżnił kociołek, bo miał ochotę wsadzić mu go na głowę.

- Panie profesorze – odezwał się przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Skoro skończyłem pracę, to może mógłbym… eee… wyjść wcześniej z lekcji?

- Słucham? – Snape uniósł brwi. – A to dlaczego?

- Żeby się wykąpać i zmienić ubranie – Harry'emu ze złości zaczęły latać przed oczami czerwone plamy.

- Nie – odwarknął Snape. – Nie wyjdziesz z klasy do końca zajęć.

Harry'ego aż zatkało.

- Spokojnie – mruknął Ron. – Polecisz do dormitorium na przerwie.

- Przecież nie zdążę!

- Najwyżej trochę się spóźnisz. Usprawiedliwimy cię u Fedele.

Harry pokiwał smętnie głową i zaczął czyścić okulary rękawem szaty. W chwilę później Snape zawołał:

- Koniec pracy! Proszę odejść od kociołków! Finnegan, głuchy jesteś? Zostawiacie wszystko w klasie. Nie, panno Parkinson, nie dajecie mi próbek. Longbottom, co znowu? Jak to, nie możesz wyciągnąć różdżki z kociołka? Aha, konsystencja cementu? Twój problem. Potter, nie tak szybko – dodał, widząc, że Harry błyskawicznie wrzuca swoje rzeczy do torby, szykując się do sprintu w kierunku drzwi. – Do mnie, natychmiast.

- Ale, panie profesorze…

- JUŻ!

Harry powlókł się w kierunku biurka nauczyciela, rzucając rozpaczliwe spojrzenia w kierunku Rona i Hermiony. Oboje popatrzyli na niego ze współczuciem, po czym wyszli razem z resztą klasy. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim wychodzącym, Harry wbił wściekły wzrok w Snape'a. Pojmował doskonale, że nietoperz świetnie się bawi, przetrzymując go złośliwie, tak, aby spóźnił się na następną lekcję albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, narobił sobie wstydu, pojawiając się na zajęciach obrony cuchnący niczym obornik.

Snape demonstracyjnie pociągnął nosem.

- Śmierdzisz nie do wytrzymania, więc będę się streszczał – powiedział. – Dzisiaj punkt ósma chcę cię widzieć u siebie w gabinecie. Zgodnie z zaleceniem dyrektora, zaczynamy lekcje oklumencji. Nikt nie może się o nich dowiedzieć, więc bądź łaskaw nie gadać o tym naokoło. To wszystko.

Harry poczuł, że nogi wrastają mu w posadzkę. Przełknął ślinę.

- Nie rozumiem – wymamrotał

- A której części mojej wypowiedzi nie rozumiesz? – głos Snape'a był złowieszczo łagodny. Harry odruchowo cofnął się o krok.

- Nie, ja… PAN ma mnie uczyć?

- Chyba wyraziłem się dość jasno – oczy Snape'a zwęziły się z gniewu.

- Ja… tak, oczywiście. Rozumiem. Dziękuję. Do widzenia. – Harry czuł, że zaczyna bełkotać bez sensu, więc pospiesznie opuścił klasę eliksirów. Zatrzymał się na korytarzu i oparł o ścianę, czując, że złość miesza się w nim z uczuciem zawodu.

Jak Dumbledore mógł kazać Snape'owi go uczyć? Przecież wiedział, jak bardzo profesor eliksirów nienawidzi jego, Harry'ego, i na pewno nie omieszka skorzystać z okazji, aby się nad nim poznęcać.

Niech to szlag! Jak często właściwie ma mieć te lekcje? Raz w tygodniu? Oby nie więcej, bo tego nie zdzierży.

X X X X X

Rozgoryczony, zirytowany i śmierdzący Harry dotarł do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, gdzie czekali na niego Ron i Hermiona. Ta ostatnia natychmiast podała mu napełnioną do połowy jasnoniebieskim płynem butelkę.

- Co to jest? – spytał podejrzliwie Harry, biorąc butelkę i odkorkowując ja ostrożnie. W powietrzu natychmiast zapachniało jaśminem i słoną, morską bryzą.

- Mydło do kąpieli Borscheniusa – odparła Hermiona. – Jest mocno oczyszczające, usuwa… eee, silne i nieprzyjemne zapachy. Wypróbuj, powinno podziałać lepiej niż zwykłe mydło. Używam go zawsze po powrocie z zielarstwa, gdy użyźniamy rośliny smoczym łajnem.

- Dzięki, Hermiono – Harry uśmiechnął się smętnie. – Mam nadzieję, że poskutkuje. To ja gnam pod prysznic. Później oddam ci mydło.

- Nie ma sprawy, możesz je zatrzymać. Mam jeszcze jedną butelkę.

- Wyjąłem ci z kufra zapasową szatę szkolną i szlafrok – dorzucił Ron. – Leżą na łóżku.

- Dzięki, Ron. – Harry chwycił szlafrok i pognał do łazienki, słysząc jeszcze wołanie przyjaciela: - Usprawiedliwimy cię, gdybyś się spóźnił!

W łazience Harry błyskawicznie zdarł z siebie zabrudzone śmierdzącą cieczą ubranie, co nie było łatwe, gdyż materiał kleił mu się do ciała. Z ulgą wskoczył pod prysznic i puścił gorącą wodę. Boże, jak dobrze! Namydlił się, mając wrażenie, że z każdym ruchem ręki zdziera z siebie ohydną, oblepiającą go warstwę. Zapach morza i jaśminu stawał się coraz bardziej intensywny i Harry przymknął na moment oczy, odprężając się i wyobrażając, że stoi w ogrodzie pełnym krzewów jaśminu i patrzy na rozciągające się przed nim morze oraz uderzające o brzeg fale. Wrażenie było tak realne, że poczuł na wargach słony smak soli. Oblizał usta i nagle ocknął się z tego jakże przyjemnego odrętwienia.

Zajęcia! Na Merlina, zamiast się spieszyć, stał pod prysznicem i rozmyślał o niebieskich migdałach! Wprawdzie Ron i Hermiona mieli usprawiedliwić jego ewentualne spóźnienie, ale co innego spóźnić się pięć minut, a co innego dwadzieścia.

Zakręcił wodę i zaczął się pospiesznie wycierać, zauważając ze zdumieniem, że mydło Borscheniusa oprócz bardzo przyjemnego zapachu i wyjątkowo relaksujących właściwości, ma również działanie silnie pobudzające. Ciekawe, czy to celowy zabieg wytwórcy czy skutek uboczny, a może coś zupełnie niezwiązanego z produktem, czyli zwykły przypadek? Może powinien zapytać Hermionę o jej wrażenia spod prysznica? Chichocząc na wyobrażenie sobie miny przyjaciółki, Harry pospiesznie wrócił do pokoju wspólnego i zaczął się ubierać z szybkością błyskawicy. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na idiotyczne, kosmate myśli, które plątały mu się po głowie.

Biegł korytarzem, ignorując to, że mokre włosy lepią mu się do twarzy, a po karku ścieka woda. Najważniejsze, że się wykąpał i oszczędzi sobie wstydu na zajęciach obrony. Gdy był już prawie na miejscu, zwolnił i rzucił zaklęcie Tempus. Cholera, siedem minut spóźnienia. Mając nadzieję, że Ron i Hermiona usprawiedliwili jego nieobecność, wszedł do klasy, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – zaczął – ale…

Urwał, zdając sobie sprawę z kilku rzeczy jednocześnie. W klasie panowało dziwne milczenie, a oczy wszystkich zwróciły się ku niemu. Co więcej, uczniowie siedzieli w ławkach, a nie, jak się spodziewał, stali w parach.

- A co to za zwyczaje, aby spóźniać się na zajęcia? Pozostałym uczniom jakoś udało się dotrzeć na czas.

Harry'emu odebrało mowę.

- Chociaż trudno się dziwić, że uczniowie przychodzą niepunktualnie, skoro biorą przykład z profesorów – w wyłupiastych oczach Dolores Umbridge pojawił się chłód. – Czy profesor Fedele ma zwyczaj spóźniać się na własne zajęcia?

- Nie – odparł szybko Harry, otrząsając się z osłupienia. – Gdzie jest profesor Fedele?

- Ja również chciałabym to wiedzieć – Umbridge uniosła brwi w wyrazie dezaprobaty. – To doprawdy bezczelność, kazać uczniom czekać. Ta młoda kobieta jest wyjątkowo nieodpowiedzialna. – Na jej twarzy pojawił się mściwy uśmieszek. – Oczywiście nie omieszkam o tym wspomnieć w protokole wizytacji.

- A ja nie omieszkam przypomnieć, że ma pani obowiązek zgłosić wizytację co najmniej dzień wcześniej. – Profesor Fedele weszła do klasy tak cicho, że wszyscy zauważyli jej obecność dopiero, gdy się odezwała. Wyminęła Harry'ego i szybkim krokiem podeszła do biurka, kładąc na nim notes i teczkę.

- Zostawiłam pani notatkę podczas wczorajszego lunchu.

- Tyle, że nie było mnie na lunchu.

- Ach, więc zapewne stąd pani dezorientacja. Nie otrzymała pani notatki…

- Podziwiam pani błyskotliwy tok myślenia – ucięła nauczycielka – ale właśnie zaczynam zajęcia. Przepraszam za spóźnienie – zwróciła się do uczniów, ignorując Umbridge, jakby była ona powietrzem. – Połóżcie rzeczy przy ścianach.

Umbridge nie odezwała się więcej, ale zacisnęła usta i zaczęła pospiesznie pisać coś w swoim notesie. Harry był pewien, że nie będzie to nic pochlebnego. Profesor Fedele zachowywała się tak, jakby jej to nie obchodziło, ale było w tonie jej głosu i ruchach coś, co dało Harry'emu do myślenia. Odniósł wrażenie, że gdy weszła do klasy, była lekko zadyszana, jak po biegu. To nie było jeszcze takie dziwne – była spóźniona, więc mogła biec – ale wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, a przecież na ogół pokazywała uczniom spokojną, łagodną twarz.

_Coś się stało_, pomyślał i przypomniał sobie sowę, którą Dumbledore otrzymał podczas śniadania. _Coś bardzo złego, o czym właśnie się dowiedziała_. _Syriusz?_ Harry'emu serce podeszło do gardła. Ustawił się w parze z Ronem, nadstawiając uszu. Umbridge zadawała nauczycielce obrony jakieś pytania, a ta odpowiadała półgębkiem, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że to nie jest odpowiedni czas ani miejsce.

Gdy w końcu zaczęli zajęcia, Harry stwierdził, że stracili prawie dwadzieścia minut. Profesor Fedele miała wściekłą minę, której nawet nie starała się zamaskować. I choć zwracała się do uczniów jak zwykle uprzejmie i spokojnie, wszyscy wyczuli w jej głosie pewną szorstkość i wyraźne poirytowanie.

Umbridge uśmiechała się złośliwie, cały czas robiąc notatki. Co chwila podnosiła wzrok, przyglądając się uważnie nauczycielce obrony. Harry, który z kolei przyglądał się wizytatorce, dostrzegł wyraźną mściwość w jej wzroku. Zrobiło mu się nieprzyjemnie. Gotów był dać głowę, że Umbridge pisze wyjątkowo niepochlebny raport.

A co potem? Co dzieje się z nauczycielami, których Umbridge obsmaruje w swoich raportach? Wyrzucają ich? Harry zacisnął palce na różdżce tak mocno, że omal jej nie złamał. Myśl, że mogliby wylać tak dobrego nauczyciela obrony sprawiła, że aż zadrżał. Na Merlina, profesor Fedele powinna być bardziej ostrożna, tymczasem ona zachowywała się tak, jakby była tego nieświadoma, traktując Umbridge jako zło konieczne.

- Harry, twoja kolej. Skup się i rzuć zaklęcie na Rona.

- Co? A tak, tak… jakie zaklęcie? – Harry nagle uświadomił sobie, że był tak zajęty obserwowaniem Umbridge i własnymi rozmyślaniami, że nie wiedział nawet, co dzisiaj ćwiczą. Profesor Fedele uniosła brwi, wyraźnie niezadowolona.

- Harry, skup się. Nie słuchałeś, co mówiłam? Zaczynamy od Drętwoty, a jeśli starczy nam czasu, nauczę was nowego zaklęcia.

Harry nie wytrzymał.

- Co się stało? – zapytał.

- Słucham? – nauczycielka wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

- Coś się stało. – Harry zniżył głos do szeptu tak, że profesor Fedele musiała się nachylić, aby go usłyszeć. Kątem oka dostrzegł zbliżającą się w ich kierunku Umbridge. – Profesor Dumbledore dostał sowę podczas śniadania. Coś się stało, ja to wiem, profesor McGonagall też wyglądała na przerażoną. – Umbridge była coraz bliżej. – Czy coś się stało Syriuszowi? Błagam, pani profesor, niech mi pani powie.

- Nie, nic mu nie jest – odszepnęła pospiesznie nauczycielka i w tym momencie podeszła do nich Umbridge.

- Jakiś problem? – spytała słodko.

- Nie – odburknęła profesor Fedele. Oczy Umbridge zwęziły się, a ona sama zaczęła znowu pisać w notesie. – Dalej, Harry, rzucaj zaklęcie.

Harry wymamrotał inkantację i machnął różdżką, powodując, że włosy Rona stanęły dęba. Nie trafił.

- Cholera – wymamrotał.

- Język, panie Potter! – skarciła go Umbridge.

- Bardzo proszę, aby nie zwracała pani uczniom uwagi podczas moich zajęć – odezwała się chłodno profesor Fedele.

Kolejna notatka. Harry rozpaczliwie wykręcił głowę i dostrzegł adnotację: „Ignoruje wulgarne wyrażenia, jakich używają uczniowie, co więcej, swoją postawą zachęca do…". W tym momencie Umbridge zatrzasnęła notes. Harry był pewien, że napisze taki raport, aż ministrowi włosy staną dęba z przerażenia. Na litość boską, czy profesor Fedele nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy? Próbując się opanować, ponownie rzucił Drętwotę, trafiając stojącego obok Rona Deana Thomasa i posyłając go nie pod ścianę, na prowizorycznie rozłożone poduszki, ale w bok, w kierunku biurka nauczycielskiego. Profesor Fedele machnięciem różdżki uchroniła Deana przed niewątpliwie bolesnym upadkiem, zatrzymując go w locie i delikatnie sprowadzając na ziemię. Harry stał jak wrośnięty, czując, że właśnie zrobił z siebie koncertowego kretyna.

- Na Merlina! – krzyknęła Umbridge. – Co to ma być? Czy pani w jakikolwiek sposób panuje nad klasą i bezpieczeństwem uczniów?

- Harry, źle się czujesz? – profesor obrony zignorowała komentarz wizytatorki i przyłożyła Harry'emu dłoń do czoła. – Masz gorączkę?

- Tak. Nie. Nie wiem. Nie czuję się najlepiej. Prawdę mówiąc, bardzo źle się czuję. – Teraz Harry był pewien, że zachowuje się jak nienormalny.

- To może być reakcja organizmu na duże dawki Szkiele-Wzro – stwierdziła spokojnie nauczycielka. – Idź do pani Pomfrey, niech cię zbada.

Ujęła Harry'ego za łokieć i wprowadziła go z Sali. Na korytarzu rozejrzała się uważnie i szepnęła mu do ucha:

- Czekaj na mnie pod klasą, aż skończymy zajęcia. Tylko upewnij się, że Umbridge już wyszła. Lepiej, aby cię nie zauważyła.

Harry skinął głową i powlókł się korytarzem, nie zamierzając oczywiście iść do pani Pomfrey.. Zszedł piętro niżej i przycupnął w kamiennej wnęce, licząc na to, że nikt go nie zauważy. Niestety, nadzieja okazała się płonna. Usłyszał ciche kroki, a następnie zobaczył przed sobą parę męskich, czarnych, błyszczących butów. Czując, że właśnie zaczynają się kłopoty, podniósł wzrok wyżej. Czarne spodnie. Czarna, powiewająca szata. Czarne oczy, wpatrujące się w niego świdrującym wzrokiem hipogryfa.

- Co tu robisz? – warknął Snape. Harry natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi. – O ile wiem, masz w tej chwili zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią. Czyżbyś uznał, że twoje kompetencje w tej dziedzinie są na tyle duże, że możesz bezkarnie opuszczać zajęcia i włóczyć się po korytarzu?

- Nie, sir – wyjąkał Harry, rozpaczliwie szukając jakiegoś sensownego wyjaśnienia. – Ja… eee… profesor Fedele wyrzuciła mnie z lekcji.

- Słucham?

- No bo narozrabiałem… eee… to znaczy…

_Przymknij się, idioto!_

Wargi Snape'a wykrzywiły się w drwiącym uśmiechu.

- Nasz gwiazda narozrabiała. A to mi nowina! – zadrwił. – Jak widać, pozycja pupilka pani profesor obrony nie upoważnia cię do zachowywania się jak…

- Nie jestem niczyim pupilkiem! – rozzłościł się Harry.

- Minus dziesięć punktów za twój ton – uciął Snape. – I minus kolejnych dziesięć za przeszkadzanie nauczycielowi w prowadzeniu zajęć.

Odszedł, powiewając czarną szatą, a Harry miał wielką ochotę trzasnąć go klątwą między łopatki. Pupilek, też coś! Gryfon zazgrzytał zębami ze złości. I w dodatku ten nietoperz odebrał mu dwadzieścia punktów! Dobrze, że nie odjął kolejnych, za siedzenie na korytarzu w czasie lekcji. Na wszelki wypadek, aby Snape'owi nie przyszło do głowy wrócić i dokończyć dzieła, Harry umknął aż na czwarte piętro, gdzie nie niepokojony przez nikogo przesiedział do końca zajęć z obrony.

Gdy korytarz zaczął się napełniać uczniami, wychodzącymi z lekcji, wrócił na pierwsze piętro i zaczaił się za jedną ze zbroi. Widział, jak piątoklasiści wychodzą z sali, a po chwili również i Umbridge opuszcza klasę. Na jej twarzy malował się wyraz zawziętości. Najwyraźniej zamierzała napisać wyjątkowo podły raport.

Gdy plecy wizytatorki zniknęły za załomem muru, Harry wślizgnął się do klasy. Profesor Fedele siedziała przy biurku, stukając paznokciami o blat. Na jego widok uśmiechnęła się i gestem dała mu znać, aby zamknął drzwi.

- Mam do ciebie sprawę – powiedziała. – Ale porozmawiajmy lepiej na tarasie. Ktoś może wejść do klasy i usłyszeć, a tego chciałabym uniknąć.

Wstała i podeszła do jednego z wysokich okien, usytuowanych na ścianie od strony biurka. Otworzyła jedno z nich i Harry ze zdumieniem zorientował się, że za oknem jest taras. Dziwne, przez tyle lat miewał w tej sali zajęcia obrony i nigdy go nie dostrzegł. Wyszedł za profesor Fedele, wzdrygając się nieco, gdyż październikowe powietrze było wprawdzie orzeźwiające i wilgotne, ale jednocześnie dość ostre.

- Domyślam się, że profesor Snape już z tobą rozmawiał. – Nauczycielka oparła się łokciami o barierkę.

- Owszem – odparł z goryczą Harry, stając tuż obok niej i wbijając wzrok w odległą linię lasu. Czerwone i złote liście dawały niespodziewanie przyjemny dla oka efekt, ale Harry był tak przygnębiony, że nie był w stanie zachwycać się pięknem przyrody. – Nie był zachwycony perspektywą uczenia mnie, co zresztą może pani wyczuć. – Mimo kąpieli miał wrażenie, że unosi się wokół niego lekki zaduch.

Profesor Fedele pociągnęła nosem.

- Czuję tylko jaśmin. Coś jakby kobiece perfumy. Całkiem ładnie pachniesz.

Harry skrzywił się, postanawiając w duchu kupić sobie mydło Borscheniusa w męskiej wersji zapachowej. Damskie perfumy, też coś!

- Ty też nie wyglądasz na zachwyconego.

- Cóż… - Harry zawahał się, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak można w uprzejmych słowach wylać całą swoją frustrację. Wprawdzie profesor Fedele wydawała się cenić sobie szczerość, co udowodniła podczas ich poprzednich rozmów, jednak nawet największa wyrozumiałość ma swoje granice. – Ponieważ na zajęciach eliksirów zostałem oblany czymś o zapachu gnojówki, sądzę, że niechęć do lekcji oklumencji z profesorem Snapem jest uzasadniona.

- Słucham? – profesor od obrony osłupiała. – _Czym_ zostałeś oblany? Przez kogo?

Harry pokrótce wyjaśnił, co się stało. Fede z trudem utrzymywała powagę, nie wiedząc, czy ma się śmiać, czy załamywać ręce. Skubany, a więc dotrzymał słowa, bo z relacji Harry'ego nie wynikało, aby Severus faktycznie znęcał się nad nim. Rzecz jasna wystraszył go z premedytacją, ale w końcu przyglądanie się uczniowi podczas pracy nad eliksirem nie było w żaden sposób zabronione. Fede spojrzała na chłopca, który opierał się o barierkę z przygnębioną miną i nagle poczuła, że lekcje oklumencji z Severusem to nie był dobry pomysł. Ale trudno, przepadło. Nie dało się tego odkręcić.

- Domyślam się, że nie jesteś zachwycony – odezwała się, uważnie dobierając każde słowo. – Ale musisz spojrzeć na tę sprawę z innego punktu widzenia.

Chłopak patrzył na nią smętnym wzrokiem, który zdawał się mówić: „A jaki może być ten inny punkt widzenia?"

- Rozmawiałam już z tobą parę razy nie jak z dzieckiem, ale z dorosłym – kontynuowała nauczycielka. – Wydaje mi się, że jesteś już w takim wieku, że można od ciebie oczekiwać dojrzałego podejścia do pewnych spraw.

- Chce pani powiedzieć, że mam się cieszyć z dodatkowych lekcji ze Snapem? – spytał niedowierzająco Harry.

- Nie. Twój konflikt z _profesorem_ Snapem jest mi znany i głupotą byłoby oczekiwać, że natychmiast o nim zapomnisz. Mam tylko nadzieję, że podejdziesz do całej sprawy w dojrzały sposób, czyli nie pozwolisz, aby osobiste animozje przeszkodziły ci w nauce oklumencji.

- Nie rozumiem…

Profesor Fedele odwróciła się do Harry'ego. Jej twarz znalazła się nagle w pełnym słońcu i Harry dostrzegł wyraźne linie pod oczami oraz podpuchnięte powieki. Nagle przypomniał sobie jej nerwowość, kiedy weszła na lekcję. Wrażenie, że stało się cos bardzo złego, powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą.

- Wytłumaczę ci to jasno. Profesor Snape jest znakomitym oklumentą. Wiele razy próbowano go nakłonić, aby prowadził lekcje legilimencji i oklumencji na kursach aurorskich, ale on zawsze odrzucał propozycje. Bez względu na to, co sądzisz o profesorze Snapie, nie wolno ci odmawiać mu umiejętności.

- Ja ich nie odmawiam – wymamrotał Harry. – To nie o to chodzi…

- Wiem. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że sytuacja jest poważna? Voldemort wkrada się do twojego umysłu, a ty nie jesteś w stanie się przed nim bronić. Dajesz mu dostęp do swoich wspomnień, myśli i przeżyć. W ten sposób stwarzasz zagrożenie dla wielu osób… nieświadomie, oczywiście – dodała, widząc, że Harry się wzdrygnął. – Po prostu wszystko, co wiesz na temat Zakonu i jego działalności…

- Aż tak dużo to nie wiem.

- Niemniej jednak będąc tu, w Hogwarcie, dajesz Voldemortowi wgląd w to, co dzieje się wewnątrz zamku. Każdy, nawet niewinny strzępek rozmowy, w której uczestniczyłeś, może być dla niego kluczem do sukcesu. Nie wolno ci dawać mu broni do reki. Dlatego konieczne jest, abyś odrzucił wszelkie uprzedzenia wobec profesora Snape'a. W tym momencie musisz pamiętać o jednym: jesteście po tej samej stronie, obaj walczycie przeciwko Voldemortowi. To powinno być waszym najważniejszym celem, wobec którego wszelkie niesnaski schodzą na dalszy plan.

Harry pokiwał wolno głową.

- Ja to rozumiem - mruknął. – Ale to łatwo powiedzieć, odrzucić wszelkie niesnaski. Pani profesor, mogę być z panią zupełnie szczery?

- Wiesz dobrze, że tak. – Nauczycielka skinęła mu łagodnie głową. – Pewnie zdążyłeś już zauważyć, że nie mam w zwyczaju oburzać się na uczniów, którzy myślą i mają własne zdanie.

- No więc dobrze – Harry wbił w nią wzrok. – Nienawidzę profesora Snape'a, a on nienawidzi mnie. Nie ma możliwości, abyśmy kiedykolwiek się dogadali czy polubili, nie mówiąc o zawieszeniu broni. Profesor Snape nie przepuści żadnej okazji, aby mi dokuczyć, odjąć punkty czy wlepić szlaban. Podczas lekcji oklumencji też da mi do wiwatu. Nie może pani oczekiwać, że jego złośliwości i uwagi spłyną po mnie jak po kaczce.

- Ależ nikt nie oczekuje od ciebie, abyś polubił profesora Snape'a. – Profesor Fedele uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i w zadumie zaczęła się bawić bransoletką na przegubie ręki. – Skoro tak się nie lubicie, to wasza sprawa. Dorosłości nie mierzy się po tym, ilu osób się nie lubi. Mnie chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. O to, abyś nie zapominał, co jest twoim celem. Masz się nauczyć oklumencji. Nie powinno być dla ciebie istotne, kto będzie cię uczył. Chcę, abyś pamiętał o jednym: możesz nie znosić profesora Snape'a, ale ten człowiek jest w stanie nauczyć cię bardzo wiele. A ty zacznij wreszcie myśleć o sobie i ucz się od najlepszych. Przesadna skromność to świetna rzecz, o ile zadowala cię bycie przeciętniakiem.

- No, ale ja… jestem przeciętny – wyznał nieco zaskoczony Harry. – To znaczy nie jestem taki najgorszy, ale żaden ze mnie orzeł.

- Pomyślmy więc… ile to razy walczyłeś z Voldemortem i go pokonałeś? Trzy, o ile dobrze liczę. Masz rację, kiepski wynik. Każdy normalny czarodziej pokonuje Voldemorta średnio dwa razy do roku.

Harry roześmiał się. Profesor Fedele niecierpliwym ruchem odrzuciła do tyłu opadające jej na policzek pasmo włosów i kontynuowała nieco bardziej poważnym tonem.

- Jeśli chcesz coś osiągnąć, musisz nauczyć się posługiwać sprytem. Faktem jest, że będziesz miał lekcje oklumencji z profesorem Snape'em, co cię wcale nie cieszy. Masz do wyboru trzy wyjścia. Możesz uznać, że spotkała cię wielka krzywda, jęczeć i nic nie robić. Możesz zacząć działać, czyli próbować wyprosić u dyrektora zwolnienie z obowiązku chodzenia na dodatkowe lekcje, awanturować się, buntować i protestować – bezskutecznie, rzecz jasna. Możesz jednak zaakceptować obecną sytuację – bo i tak nie masz innego wyjścia – i obrócić ją na swoją korzyść.

- Nie rozumiem… - Harry czuł, że robi z siebie kompletnego tępaka, ale naprawdę niczego nie pojmował.

- A jak to było z dzisiejszym eliksirem?

- Nie ro… - tym razem ugryzł się w język. Rozpaczliwie starał się wymyśleć coś mądrego, ale jedyne, co nasuwało mu się na myśl, to „eee…". Postanowił więc milczeć i liczyć na wyjaśnienia.

- O ile dobrze zrozumiałam – profesor obrony oparła się o barierkę i przymknęła oczy – profesor Snape stał tuż za tobą, co zinterpretowałeś jako chęć wytrącenia cię z równowagi, tak, abyś spartolił całą pracę. Zirytowało cię to, a więc zaciąłeś się i postanowiłeś zrobić mu na złość i pokazać, co potrafisz.

- No… tak.

- I prawie ci się udało. Jeszcze jeden składnik i sporządziłbyś idealna bazę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, która wcale nie jest łatwa do przygotowania. Powiedz, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej udało ci się osiągnąć taki dobry efekt?

- Chyba nigdy… nie, na pewno nie – zamyślił się Harry. – Straszny ze mnie kiep, jeśli chodzi o eliksiry. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobrze mi poszło, ale byłem tak wściekły, że… Zaraz. Chwileczkę! – nagle rozjaśniło mu się w głowie. Zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na profesor Fedele z niedowierzaniem. – Chyba wiem, do czego pani zmierza!

- Dokładnie. – W oczach profesor obrony pojawiło się uznanie. – Wściekłość na profesora Snape'a zmotywowała cię do działania. A skoro pokazałeś raz, że potrafisz, pokaż to po raz kolejny! Choćby dla własnej, cichej satysfakcji, że pewnego dnia nawet profesor Snape nie będzie miał cię za co krytykować. Masz w sobie wolę walki i ambicję, Harry. Udowodnij, że niełatwo cię złamać, że masz w sobie hart ducha!

Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak pani to robi?

- Co robię?

Harry znowu zaczął się śmiać.

- Pani tak to wszystko przedstawia, że lada chwila uwierzę, iż te lekcje to jedno wielkie szczęście. Właśnie wyobraziłem sobie minę profesora Snape'a, gdy wreszcie udaje mi się opanować oklumencję. To rzeczywiście dobra motywacja!

Nauczycielka przyglądała mu się z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

- Czujesz się już lepiej?

- Chyba tak. – Harry powoli się uspokajał. Zdjął okulary i przetarł załzawione oczy. – Chyba nie mam wyjścia, prawda? Zacisnę zęby i jakoś wytrzymam.

- Dobre podejście. – Nauczycielka poklepała go pocieszająco po ramieniu. Chłopak zauważył, że w jej wzroku pojawiło się nagle coś dziwnego. Jakby… wahanie? – Parę minut temu powiedziałeś mi zupełnie szczerze i bez ogródek, co sądzisz o profesorze Snapie. Odwdzięczę ci się tym samym. To ja prosiłam Dumbledore'a o załatwienie ci lekcji oklumencji z Severusem.

Harry zamrugał i zesztywniał. Wpatrując się w niedowierzaniem w stojącą przed nim kobietę cofnął się, a jej ręka zawisła w próżni.

- [i]Pani[/i] prosiła o profesora Snape'a? – spytał cicho.

- Tak. O najlepszego legilimentę, jakiego byłam w stanie ci załatwić. Prawdą jest, że dyrektor przydzieliłby ci profesora Snape'a i bez mojej prośby, niemniej jednak to ja upierałam się przy Severusie.

Przez chwilę panowało między nimi milczenie, dało się jedynie słyszeć świst wiatru.

Rozczarowany? Tak, był rozczarowany. Harry zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że miał nadzieję, iż to profesor Fedele podejmie się jego nauki. I choć powiedziała mu wyraźnie, że to niemożliwe, to gdzieś w głębi duszy żywił przekonanie, że może jednak zmieni ona zdanie. Powoli zaczynała się w nim rodzić złość. Do cholery, sądził, że może jej zaufać! To [i]_do niej[/i]_ przyszedł, aby opowiedzieć o swoich snach, nie do Dumbledore'a czy McGonagall. Wiedziała doskonale, że zajęcia ze Snapem będą dla niego katorgą, a mimo to wpakowała go w nie. A teraz mówi o tym tak spokojnie, jakby chodziło o jakąś błahostkę.

- A jak pani myśli? – rzucił. Miał wielką ochotę odwrócić się i odejść, ale coś trzymało go na miejscu. Grzeczność? Wściekłość? Rozżalenie?

- Tak sądziłam – westchnęła profesor Fedele. – To był chyba błąd. Duży błąd, Harry. Źle cię oceniłam. Przepraszam.

- Co? – Harry osłupiał. Dotarło do niego, że profesor Fedele go przeprasza. Otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale niemal natychmiast je zamknął. Szalejące w nim emocje powoli opadały, zastąpione uczuciem wstydu.

Przecież mu pomogła. Okazała mu dużo wyrozumiałości, wysłuchała go, zrozumiała, a następnie bez wahania zainterweniowała. Choć była wtedy bardzo zmęczona, nie odesłała go z kwitkiem. Powiedziała uczciwie, że nie jest dobrym legilimentą i nie podejmie się nauczania. A on… do cholery, jak on jej odpłacił? Złością? Obrazą? Patrzył na nią niepewnie, nie wiedząc, jak ma się teraz zachować. Światło padało wprost na jej twarz, uwydatniając wyraźne ślady zmęczenia, których nie dało się zatuszować makijażem. W brązowych oczach widniało znużenie. Harry przywykł do widoku energicznej, żywiołowej profesor Fedele i wydawało mu się, że ma ona w sobie tyle życia, iż można by nim obdarzyć troje ludzi. A teraz, kiedy stała oparta o barierkę, z wymizerowaną twarzą i niewesołym wyrazem oczu, dostrzegł, że jest niższa od niego, chuda i tak drobna, że niemal krucha. Dlaczego nie widział tego wcześniej?

- To ja przepraszam – wymamrotał, wbijając wzrok w czubki swoich butów. Przełknął ślinę. – Nie chciałem pani urazić.

Co więcej mógł powiedzieć? Profesor Fedele milczała, więc podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią ze strachem. Zaciskała usta w wąską linię, a jej oczy utkwione były w jego twarzy. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby się przed czymś wahała.

- Przeprosiłam cię, Harry, ponieważ…

- Nie powinna mnie pani za nic przepraszać. Nie zrobiła pani niczego, co…

- … popełniłam duży błąd i źle cię oceniłam. Przeprosiłam cię za to, że dałam ci najlepszego oklumentę, a powinnam była poprosić o miłego, wesołego przeciętniaczka, z którym doskonale byś się bawił i żartował, podczas, gdy Voldemort radośnie wypruwałby ci wszystko z mózgu. – Oczy profesor Fedele zaczęły ciskać błyskawice. Harry pokornie milczał, czując ulgę, że zamiast przygnębienia widzi na jej twarzy gniew. Wściekłość była znacznie lepsza, gdyż nie powodowała wyrzutów sumienia.

- Nie chciałem być niewdzięczny – wtrącił cicho, gdy nauczycielka przerwała tyradę, by zaczerpnąć oddech. – Ja wiem, że chciała pani dobrze. Problem w tym, że moje stosunki z profesorem Snape'em układają się tak źle, że mogę nie dać rady z nim współpracować. Tak, wiem, jakie to ważne. Ale to się może nie udać.

Profesor Fedele złagodniała i przesunęła dłonią po włosach.

- Tak, Harry… czasem i ja zapominam, że nie każdy myśli tak samo, jak ja. Zrobiłam coś, co moim zdaniem było najlepszym i najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem, ale patrzyłam na sprawę ze swojego punktu widzenia. Kierowałam się zwykłą logiką i chłodną kalkulacją, nie biorąc pod uwagę czegoś tak istotnego, jak ludzkie emocje.

- Logika… - zamyślił się Harry. – Podczas którejś z naszych poprzednich rozmów wspominała pani o logicznym myśleniu.

- Możliwe. Logika i kalkulacja, oto, czym się w życiu kieruję. Zwykle nie wychodzę na tym źle.

- A gdyby miała pani współpracować z kimś, kogo pani nie znosi… czy wtedy też podeszłaby pani tak spokojnie do całej sprawy? – Harry doznał wrażenia, że właśnie wkracza z butami na prywatny teren, ale coś pchało go do zadania tego pytania. – Odrzuciłaby pani wszelkie emocje i zdecydowała się na współpracę, mając na uwadze to, ile mogłaby pani na niej skorzystać?

- Tak. – Ton głosu profesor obrony był lekki i naturalny. – Dla wielu osób fakt, że ktoś nie jest skończonym altruistą, poświęcającym się dla dobra innych, bywa szokujący. Zaś dla mnie to rzecz zupełnie normalna, ocenić sytuację i zdecydować, czy warto się w coś pakować, czy też lepiej się wycofać. Czasem skórka bywa niewarta wyprawki, ale bywa i tak, że warto podjąć ryzyko. A tobie wiele razy zdarzało się ryzykować, prawda?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Chyba tak – wyznał nieśmiało. – I często mi się to opłacało. Ale bywało, że dostawałem po du… przepraszam, pani profesor. Chciałem powiedzieć, po nosie.

Fede z trudem powstrzymała się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

- Teraz sytuacja wygląda trochę inaczej – przypomniała. – Voldemort odzyskał swoje ciało. Śmierciożercy uciekli z Azkabanu, zasilając jego szeregi. A nadal nie wiemy, jaką dokłądnie rolę w tym odgrywasz. – Harry patrzył na nią poważnym wzrokiem. – Kierowanie się impulsem i uleganie ryzykanctwu może się dla ciebie okazać przysłowiowym gwoździem do trumny. Będę z tobą szczera, Harry. Jeśli chcesz mieć jakiekolwiek szanse na pokonanie Voldemorta, musisz skończyć z ryzykanctwem i pakowanie się w przygody pod wpływem impulsu czy z porywu serca. Musisz zacząć kalkulować. Voldemort to stuprocentowy Ślizgon, przebiegły niczym wąż, a twoja odwaga nie może się równać z jego przebiegłością. Nie planujesz, nie przewidujesz, nie wyciągasz wniosków.

Harry słuchał z mocno bijącym sercem, czując, że drży. To była dziwna rozmowa, chyba najdziwniejsza, jaką kiedykolwiek prowadził z profesor Fedele. A jednak coś mu mówiło, że właśnie dowiaduje się czegoś bardzo ważnego.

- Odgrywasz być może kluczową rolę w walce z Voldemortem – oczy nauczycielki nieco się zwęziły – a tak naprawdę nie jesteś do niej przygotowany. Błądzisz po omacku, jak dziecko we mgle. Nie mogę zrobić nic więcej, jak tylko ci radzić. Myśl, Harry, myśl, zanim cokolwiek zrobisz. Obserwuj ludzi i ich zachowania. Nie podejmuj pochopnych decyzji, nie daj się prowokować. A przede wszystkim kalkuluj, na litość boską. _Kalkuluj_. Umiejętność zachowania chłodnej głowy może się okazać niezbędna w krytycznych sytuacjach.

- Pomoże mi pani? - zapytał cicho Harry.

Profesor Fedele skinęła głową i odpowiedziała bez wahania, zupełnie, jakby nie zaskoczyło jej to pytanie.

- Pomogę.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, mając wrażenie, że w tym momencie coś się zmieniło. Coś bardzo istotnego. Profesor Fedele przyglądała mu się uważnie, a on czuł, że właśnie zawarł z nią jakiś pakt.

- Będzie mnie pani uczyć? - wykrztusił.

- Będę. - Zimny podmuch wiatru uderzył Harry'ego w twarz. Profesor Fedele oparła się o barierkę i patrzyła gdzieś w dal. Jej głos brzmiał głucho. – Pamiętaj jednak o czymś. Pewnych rzeczy nie da się przeskoczyć, a ja nie zrobię z ciebie mistrza walki i wojownika wszechczasów, choćbyś nie wiem, jak się starał. Mam na myśli pracę nad twoim charakterem. Rozum to potęga, Harry, a spryt, kalkulacja i przebiegłość to potężna broń. Musisz jednak nauczyć się z nich korzystać.

- I... tylko o to chodzi? - Harry poczuł ogromne rozczarowanie.

- Widzę, że nadal wierzysz w przewagę różdżki nad mózgiem. – Profesor obrony patrzyła na niego łagodnie. –Wyszkolony technicznie czarodziej może polec w walce z technicznie słabszym, ale bardziej cwanym przeciwnikiem. Gdybyś stanął do walki sam na sam z choćby Bellatrix Lestrange, nie miałbyś najmniejszych szans. To znakomita czarownica, z której umiejętnościami nie możesz się mierzyć. Jednak umiejętność główkowania może ci pozwolić uniknąć wpakowania się w sytuację, w której zmuszony będziesz skrzyżować z nią różdżki. Rozumiesz, do czego zmierzam?

- Więc jak to będzie wyglądało? - Harry zacisnął palce na barierce, nie zwracając uwagi na coraz silniejszy wiatr.

- Zobaczę, jak rozwinie się sytuacja – odparła profesor Fedele. - Musisz mi jednak zaufać i wierzyć, że jeśli coś ci mówię albo radzę, robię to dla twojego dobra.

Harry skinął głową.

- Ufam pani – odparł.

- To dobrze...

Ich oczy spotkały się na moment. We wzroku chłopca Fede dostrzegła ogromną powagę i zrozumiała, że dla niego nie jest to tylko przygoda, o jakiej marzą chłopcy w jego wieku. Ten piętnastolatek zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Skinęła głową i dostrzegła, że na twarz chłopaka wypływa uśmiech, pełen takiej nadziei i ufności, że aż zrobiło jej się nieprzyjemnie.

_Owinęłaś go sobie wokół palca. Chłopak będzie na każde twoje skinienie. I ty mówisz, że nie jest to żadna manipulacja?_

_Chcę go tylko prowadzić za rękę, uświadomić mu pewne rzeczy, pomóc mu..._

_Jasne, Fede, jasne. Cóż to za przydatna umiejętność, kłamać przed samą sobą..._

_Zamknij się!_

- Pani profesor?

Cholera. Harry.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się – powiedziała pospiesznie Fede. Chłopak patrzył na nią wielkimi oczami i przyszło jej do głowy, że być może wypowiedziała swoje myśli na głos. Poczuła zimne dreszcze, biegnące jej po krzyżu. Zwykle toczyła swoje wewnętrzne monologi z własnym ja na osobności, w zaciszu swego pokoju. Była jednak przekonana, że wszystko działo się jedynie w jej głowie. Czyżby się myliła?

- Pani profesor – odezwał się nerwowo Harry. - Źle się pani czuje?

- Nie – zaprzeczyła pospiesznie, masując palcami nasadę nosa. - Jestem nieco zmęczona, to wszystko.

Posłała mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, ale oczy chłopaka pozostawały poważne.

- Przepraszam, że to mówię, ale może powinna pani usiąść – odezwał się.

- Aż tak źle wyglądałam? - próbowała zażartować, myśląc w duchu: _Pięknie. Jeszcze tego brakuje, aby uznał mnie za obłąkaną._

- Myślałem, że pani zemdleje – wyznał. - Zamknęła pani oczy i strasznie zbladła.

- Niewyspanie. – Fede potrząsnęła głową, zauważając z irytacją, że pasma włosów znów wymknęły jej się z koka i opadły na twarz. Nie miała już siły ich poprawiać. - Ale masz rację, wejdźmy do środka. Robi się trochę chłodno...

Objęła się ramionami, wzdrygając lekko i opuściła taras. Harry bez słowa podążył za nią. Gdy znaleźli się na powrót w opustoszałej klasie, zapanowało między nimi niezręczne milczenie. Harry'emu wydawało się, że stoją w półmroku, gdyż jego oczy przywykły do silnego, mimo październikowej aury, światła słonecznego na tarasie.

- Niech pani będzie ostrożna – wyrwało mu się.

- Ostrożna? Co masz...? Harry, to tylko zmęczenie.

- Nie o tym mówię, pani profesor. Chodzi o Umbridge.

- Tak? - ton głosu profesor Fedele zdradzał umiarkowane zainteresowanie, a mimo to Harry czuł,że musi ją ostrzec.

- Podczas wizytacji nie spuszczała z pani wzroku i cały czas robiła notatki – powiedział porywczo. - Widziałem, co pisała. Coś w stylu, że ignoruje pani wulgarne zachowanie uczniów i w dodatku zachęca ich pani do tego swoją postawą. W dodatku przyglądała się pani takim wzrokiem, jakby pani nienawidziła.

- Podejrzewam, że ta kobieta nienawidzi każdego, kto nie rzuca jej się do stóp – odparła nauczycielka lekkim tonem. Zbyt lekkim, zdaniem Harry'ego. - W tym przypadku oznacza to całą hogwarcką kadrę.

_Tyle, że tego, co w pewnym momencie było w jej wzroku, nie da się opisać_, pomyślał Harry.

- Ona z pewnością napisze bardzo zjadliwy, podły raport na pani temat. – Nie ustępował. - Co w takim przypadku robi ministerstwo?

- Nie mam pojęcia, szczerze mówiąc – profesor Fedele wydawała się być bardzo pochłonięta poprawianiem włosów, które falowały wokół jej twarzy i za nic nie chciały dać się ujarzmić. - Trudno powiedzieć, jakie mają być efekty tej kontroli. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Umbridge jest obserwatorem, którego zadaniem jest przyglądanie się obecnym metodom nauczania. Postęp, innowacja i tak dalej. Wiesz, że Hogwart uchodzi za jedną z najbardziej konserwatywnych szkół magii na świecie?

- Nie miałem pojęcia. Ale... niech pani będzie ostrożna. Pamiętam Umbridge ze swojego przesłuchania w sprawie wyczarowanego przeze mnie patronusa. Była jedną z tych, którzy głosowali za odebraniem mi różdżki.

- Ach, tak... W porządku, Harry. Będę bardzo ostrożna.

Harry miał wrażenie, że profesor Fedele nie potraktowała jego słów zbyt poważnie, jednak nie żałował, że ją ostrzegł. Czuł, że rozmowa została zakończona. Na szczęście po zajęciach obrony miał „okienko", a potem lunch, więc nie musiał się spieszyć na następną lekcję. Nie zamierzał jednak wracać od razu do wieży Gryffindoru. Miał ochotę przejść się po błoniach i zastanowić nad kilkoma sprawami, o których dopiero co rozmawiał, poukładać wszystko w głowie.

Pożegnał się więc i skierował do wyjścia. Gdy już trzymał dłoń na klamce, coś podkusiło go do zadania kolejnego, ostatniego już pytania:

- Dlaczego mi się pani przyznała?

- Do czego?

- Że to pani prosiła o profesora Snape'a. Przecież nie musiała pani mi tego mówić.

_Bo prędzej czy później i tak byś się dowiedział_, pomyślała Fede.

- Bo chciałam być z tobą absolutnie szczera – odpowiedziała.

X X X X X

Gdy Dolores Umbridge nie pojawiła się na lunchu, nikt z kadry nauczycielskiej się tym nie przejął. Wręcz przeciwnie, można było odnieść wrażenie, że nastrój przy stole stał się bardziej swobodny i nawet mało uprzejma uwaga Severusa „może ją diabli wzięli" została przyjęta z cichą aprobatą. Nikt nie zastanawiał się, gdzie się podziała Umbridge.

Minerwę McGonagall coś tknęło, gdy pod koniec posiłku dostała sowę z informacją, że zapowiedziana na dzisiejsze popołudnie wizytacja została odwołana. Taką samą informację otrzymał profesor Flitwick. Po chwili jednak wszyscy nauczyciele rozeszli się do swoich zajęć i nikt nie zastanawiał się dłużej nad dziwną nieobecnością wizytatorki.

Wbrew pozorom, Umbridge nie tylko nie wzięli diabli, ale nawet nie opuściła ona Hogwartu. Podczas, gdy profesorowie w spokoju jedli lunch, ona w skupieniu przeglądała zawartość teczek, przesłanych jej przez Fila.

Lekko drżącymi dłońmi przerzucała zapisane gęsto skrawki pergaminu.

Tak, na Fila można było liczyć. Zawsze dokładny i skrupulatny, przynosił jej wszystkie informacje, o które prosiła. Wprawdzie słono sobie liczył za usługi, jednak pieniądze nie stanowiły dla Umbridge problemu. Miała ich wystarczająco, by mogła sobie kupić to, na czym najbardziej jej zależało.

Rozrywkę. Podnietę. Dobrą zabawę.

Na stole leżały przed nią papierowe teczki, każda opatrzona imieniem i nazwiskiem.

Dwanaście teczek. Dwunastu profesorów.

A każdy z nich coś ukrywał.

Raporty Fila były szczegółowe i skrupulatne, pisane jasno i konkretnie. Do każdego z nich dołączone były zdjęcia, dokumenty – słowem, wszystko, co potwierdzało informacje zawarte w raportach.

Dolores upiła łyk herbaty i ostrożnie odstawiła filiżankę na stolik. Grube, upierścienione palce zaczęły powoli przekładać teczki.

Dwunastu profesorów, a co jeden, to gorszy.

Ach, ileż rzeczy można odkryć, gdy zacznie się kopać nieco głębiej! Wtedy spadają maski i spod układnego, przyzwoitego oblicza wyłania się plugastwo.

Cóż to będzie za zabawa! Zabawa w kotka i myszkę, w której to ona, Dolores, będzie rozdawać karty i obserwować swoje ofiary. Wystarczy jedno niewinnie rzucone zdanie i oto w oczach rozmówcy pojawia się niepokój. A potem strach, gdy ofiara pojmuje, że to nie był przypadek i że ona _wie_. I ta szarpiąca nerwy niepewność – czy wszystko zostanie ujawnione? A jeśli tak, to kiedy? Bezsenne noce, gdy ofiara przewraca się na łóżku, klnąc i płacząc w poczuciu bezradności…

Tak łatwo kogoś zniszczyć.

Umbridge sięgnęła po najgrubszą teczkę i zaczęła się zastanawiać. Severus Snape, były śmierciożerca, a obecnie nauczyciel i zaufany człowiek Dumbledore'a. Takiego życiorysu nie powstydziłby się najgorszy kryminalista. A jednak… Czuła, że to jedyny człowiek z całej parszywej dwunastki, któremu jej rewelacje nie zaszkodziłyby w najmniejszym stopniu. To, że był kiedyś śmierciożercą, było faktem powszechnie znanym, choć nie mówiło się o tym głośno. Wiedziało o tym ministerstwo, hogwarcka kadra, uczniowie. Gdyby nawet wyrecytowała na głos wszystkie jego podstępki, on spojrzałby na nią wzrokiem mówiącym: „No i co z tego?". A potem pewnie by ją zamordował. Dolores przeszedł dreszcz na wspomnienie czarnych oczu, nie wyrażających żadnych emocji, za to przeszywających człowieka na wylot. Tak, ten mężczyzna z pewnością nie był zupełnie normalny.

Za to pozostali, ach. Mniejsze i większe grzeszki, które mogły dokuczyć, ośmieszyć albo zrujnować karierę i złamać życie…

Dolores miała już gotowy plan. Na początek wzięła sobie za cel trzy osoby. Dla jednej ujawnienie prawy oznaczałoby natychmiastowy koniec kariery. Drugiej nic takiego raczej nie groziło, ale przypomnienie pewnych faktów z przeszłości będzie bardzo bolesne i rozdrapie rany. Trzecia osoba zostanie natomiast ośmieszona, straci ludzki szacunek, a o dalszym nauczaniu będzie mogła zapomnieć. W końcu to było przestępstwo – które ona, Dolores, może ujawnić bądź nie.

Pulchna kobieta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i sięgnęła po filiżankę. Całej trójce należała się bez wątpienia mała niespodzianka. Z lubością popijała herbatę, wyobrażając sobie, co będzie się działo za kilka dni.

Na jednej z teczek leżał arkusz pergaminu, na którym widniały wpisane trzy nazwiska:

_Eunice Fedele_

_Minerwa McGonagall_

_Filius Flitwick_


	14. Chapter 14

_Od autorki: Nie ukrywam, że komentarze karmią Wena. Byłabym naprawdę wdzięczna za komentarze, bo dzięki temu jestem w stanie ocenić, czy opowiadanie wciąga, czy są jakieś zgrzyty, czy gdzieś się gubię oraz czy powinnam cos zmienić. Nie bójcie się komentować, nawet krytycznie. Każdy komentarz zachęca do pisania._

X

Po półgodzinnym spacerze po błoniach Hogwartu Harry wrócił do wieży Gryffindoru nieco przemarznięty i z zaróżowionymi policzkami. Samotna przechadzka pomogła mu uporządkować myśli, czego w tej chwili bardzo potrzebował.

Jego przyjaciele siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym, wygrzewając się przy kominku — Hermiona jak zwykle z nosem w książce. Harry podszedł do nich i powiedział, że muszą porozmawiać na osobności. Cała trójka wyszła więc na dziedziniec i tam Harry opowiedział wszystko, zaczynając od snów o korytarzu, które dręczyły go od kilku miesięcy, a kończąc na lekcjach oklumencji ze Snapem. Mimo, że miał o nich nikomu nie mówić, wiedział, że Ronowi i Hermionie może zaufać. Pominął jednak rozmowę z profesor Fedele, dochodząc do wniosku, że skoro nie będą to regularne lekcje, a pomoc, w dodatku bliżej nieokreślona, to w zasadzie nie ma o czym mówić.

— I ty o niczym nam nie powiedziałeś? — powiedziała z wyrzutem Hermiona, kiedy skończył. Jej oczy lśniły urazą.

— O lekcjach ze Snape'em dowiedziałem się dopiero co — odparł Harry obronnym tonem, świadom, że przyjaciółce chodzi o coś innego.

— Nie o tym mówię, Harry! Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam o tych snach?

— Bo na początku myślałem, że to mało ważne — skłamał Harry, nie chcąc wracać do czasów wakacji, kiedy czuł się zlekceważony przez przyjaciół i długo nosił w sercu urazę do nich. Po co roztrząsać dawne sprawy? — Sądziłem, że to może zwyczajne koszmary po tym, co stało się w finale Turnieju Trójmagicznego. A kiedy wróciłem do Hogwartu, doszedłem do wniosku, że zamiast was straszyć, pójdę do Dumbledore'a i poproszę go o radę.

Hermiona nadal wydawała się urażona, ale Harry nie zamierzał za nic przepraszać. W tym momencie czuł, jak spada mu z serca ogromny ciężar. Koniec tajemnic i niedomówień. W znacznie lepszym humorze udał się na lunch. Nakładając sobie solidną porcję, zerknął w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego, gdzie panowała atmosfera powagi. Dumbledore i McGonagall wyglądali na nieco przygnębionych, Umbridge w ogóle nie było, Snape nachylał się ku profesor Fedele i coś do niej mówił. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie są to złośliwości na temat jego lekcji oklumencji.

— A, byłbym zapomniał — powiedział. — Co działo się dalej na lekcji obrony? Umbridge nie ma przy stole. Czyżby Fedele rozerwała ją na strzępy?

— Nic się nie działo — odparł Ron. — Po twoim wyjściu Fedele jakby ogłuchła i kompletnie ignorowała Umbridge oraz jej próby wtrącania się. Ropucha wyszła z klasy wściekła jak wszyscy diabli. Dobrze jej tak, niech nie wtyka nosa tam, gdzie nie trzeba.

— Z tego mogą być kłopoty — zauważył Harry, kręcąc głową z powątpiewaniem. — Mam wrażenie, że Umbridge może być bardzo mściwa wobec tych, którzy się przed nią nie płaszczą. Widziałeś, jakim wzrokiem patrzyła na Fedele?

— Na każdego tak patrzy — mruknął Ron obojętnie. — Mordowała też wzrokiem McGonagall podczas ostatniej wizytacji, i co?

Harry nie poczuł się uspokojony. W przeciwieństwie do reszty uczniów, którzy na samo wspomnienie Umbridge reagowali śmiechem i drwinami, czuł się nieswojo, gdy tylko nielubiana ogólnie wizytatorka znalazła się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Jej karykaturalny żabi wygląd, upodobanie do różowego koloru i pseudodziewczęcy sposób bycia budziły w nim nie chęć śmiechu, ale nieokreślony lęk. Czasami odnosił wrażenie, że za tą mało ciekawą, głupkowatą powierzchownością kryje się ktoś całkiem sprytny, kto bacznie wszystko obserwuje, ale wykona swój ruch dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie pewien zwycięstwa.

Machinalnie uniósł widelec do ust. Bardzo nie podobały mu się własne przemyślenia, ale czuł w kościach, że prawdziwe kłopoty dopiero się zaczną.

x

Przed kolacją Harry zaszył się w dormitorium z kawałkiem pergaminu i piórem, tłumacząc Hermionie i Ronowi, że chce napisać do Syriusza. Miał do niego wiele pytań, z których niektóre pozostaną zapewne bez odpowiedzi — na przykład, co to była za wiadomość, którą Dumbledore dostał dzisiejszego ranka? Wspomnienie wyrazu twarzy dyrektora, McGonagall oraz zdenerwowania profesor Fedele, gdy weszła spóźniona na zajęcia, nie dawało mu spokoju. Miał zresztą zapytać o to profesor obrony, ale ponieważ ich rozmowa potoczyła się w zupełnie niespodziewanym kierunku, wyleciało mu to z głowy.

Napisał również o lekcjach oklumencji ze Snape'em, starając się, aby nie zabrzmiało to zbyt żałościwie. Syriusz tak nienawidził Snape'a, że gotów byłby zrobić mu siarczystą awanturę, tak na wszelki wypadek, a to z pewnością tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację. Harry zaś postanowił podejść do lekcji ze znienawidzonym profesorem chłodno i racjonalnie, jak do niezmiernie przykrego obowiązku, od którego jednak nie wypada się wymigać. Westchnął z rezygnacją. Trudno, będzie jakoś musiał wytrzymać. Ani jemu, ani Snape'owi nie uśmiechały się te lekcje, zaciśnie więc zęby i postara się dać z siebie wszystko. Może ta oklumencja nie okaże się aż tak trudna?

Zerknął na pokrytą drobnym pismem kartkę pergaminu. _Rozmawiałem też z profesor Fedele. Powiedziała mi, że…_

Zawahał się. Chociaż profesor obrony nie prosiła go o zachowanie tajemnicy, coś mu mówiło, że propozycja pomocy była jej osobistą inicjatywą, o której Dumbledore i inni niekoniecznie muszą wiedzieć. Gdyby miały to być regularne lekcje, byłby o tym poinformowany i dyrektor, i McGonagall. Ale skoro nie miały to być zajęcia, jak obrona przed czarną magią… to jak to właściwie ma wyglądać?

Pióro zawisło nad pergaminem, gdy Harry pogrążył się w myślach, próbując sobie wyobrazić, co też zaplanowała profesor Fedele. Przez jego głowę przebiegały coraz bardziej szaleńcze pomysły. W końcu doszedł do sceny, w której stoi na Wieży Astronomicznej, ubrany w czarny płaszcz do kostek i przy każdym machnięciu różdżki powala śmierciożercę, zaczynając od Bellatrix Lestrange, a kończąc na samym Voldemorcie. Następnie zeskakuje z wieży, lądując na dziedzińcu tuż przed bijącym brawo Albusem Dumbledorem, kłania się szarmancko rozpromienionej profesor Fedele i przyjmuje najszczersze przeprosiny od zawstydzonego Snape'a.

W tym momencie Harry zaczął się śmiać. Co za głupoty! Otrząsając się z jakże przyjemnych myśli, wrócił do pisania.

Podjął decyzję. Zamiast wykreślać nieopatrznie napisane zdanie, dokończył je:

… _robię duże postępy w obronie przed czarną magią. W tym roku poziom zajęć jest bardzo wysoki. Przez cały czas powtarzamy wcześniej przerabiane zaklęcia i uczymy się nowych. A, byłbym zapomniał. Z okazji Halloween Dumbledore urządza nam zabawę…_

Gdy skończył, poszedł do sowiarni i oddał list Hedwidze, która dziobnęła go pieszczotliwie w palec i wyfrunęła przez okno z cichym szelestem. Harry oparł się łokciami o parapet i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w czerń wietrznej jesiennej nocy.

Kolację przełknął w pośpiechu, co chwila rzucając nerwowo zaklęcie Tempus i sprawdzając czas. Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak paranoik, ale wolał nie rozpocząć lekcji oklumencji od spóźnienia i utraty punktów. Po posiłku pospiesznie wrócił do wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie krążył po pokoju wspólnym jak nerwowy lew w klatce. Dwadzieścia minut przed czasem wyszedł, odprowadzany współczującymi spojrzeniami Rona i Hermiony. Co najwyżej postoi trochę przed gabinetem Snape'a, ale się nie spóźni.

Opuścił wieżę Gryffindoru i ruszył pustoszejącymi powoli korytarzami. Niewiele osób urządzało sobie spacery o tej porze, preferując zapewne spędzanie wieczorów w dobrze ogrzanych ogniem z kominka pokojach wspólnych. Korytarze Hogwartu zawsze były zimne, bez względu na porę roku, a teraz, gdy wilgotna jesień zdawała się sączyć do wewnątrz przez kamienne mury, wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne. Harry wzdrygnął się i obciągnął rękawy swetra. Jego kroki odbijały się echem od ścian, dając taki pogłos, że w pewnej chwili wydało mu się, iż ktoś za nim idzie.

Odwrócił się. Był sam.

Nie wiedział czemu, ale ten pusty korytarz nasunął mu na myśl korytarz z jego snów. I choć wędrował tędy wiele razy każdego dnia, a zdarzało się, że również i po ciszy nocnej, poczuł się dziwnie nieswojo. Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, czując, że serce zaczyna mu bić coraz szybciej. I w tym momencie wysoki, ciemny kształt oderwał się od ściany.

Harry omal nie krzyknął, błyskawicznym ruchem wyrywając różdżkę zza paska. Kształt — teraz widział, że to człowiek — zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

— Kim jesteś? — krzyknął Harry.

— Harry? To ja…

— Neville? — wysapał Harry, zaciskając palce na różdżce tak mocno, że omal jej nie złamał.

— Tak… Przepraszam. Przestraszyłem cię?

Kropla potu spłynęła Harry'emu do oka. O Merlinie. Miał już serce w gardle.

— Zaskoczyłeś mnie — przyznał, chowając różdżkę. — Co ty tutaj robisz?

— A, nic takiego. Tak sobie stoję…

Głos Neville'a brzmiał dziwnie głucho. Harry uważnie przyjrzał się koledze. Teraz, gdy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do mroku korytarza, widział go wyraźniej. Neville stał przed nim przygarbiony, z rękoma opuszczonymi wzdłuż boków. Nie pozostało w nim nic z chłopaka, który ośmielił się bezczelnie odezwać wobec Umbridge ani tego zaciętego wojownika, bez mrugnięcia okiem rzucającego Drętwotę na kota. Teraz Harry miał przed sobą przygnębioną kupkę nieszczęścia.

— Neville, coś się stało? — zapytał.

Neville pokręcił głową i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, po czym oparł się plecami o ścianę. Harry wiedział, że nie powinien stać tu i rozmawiać — ryzyko spóźnienia się na lekcję oklumencji było zbyt duże, gdyby się zagadał — ale nie mógł tak zostawić kolegi. W zasadzie miał jeszcze kilka minut w zapasie. Toteż podszedł do Neville'a, który uparcie wbijał wzrok w swoje buty.

— Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak — zaczął niepewnie. — Ktoś ci dokuczał? Malfoy?

Neville nie odpowiadał. Przez dłuższą chwilę na korytarzu panowała zupełna cisza, przerywana tylko zawodzeniem wiatru, obijającego się wściekle o mury zamku. Harry stał bezradnie, zbity z tropu. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w osobistych rozmowach czy w pocieszaniu, to była raczej działka Hermiony. Nie chciał jednak odchodzić i zostawiać Neville'a samego. Pamiętał, że kolega wiele razy stawał po jego stronie, dlatego chciał mu pomóc. Tyle, że nie wiedział jak.

Milczenie stawało się coraz bardziej nieznośne. Harry czuł, że Neville może i miałby ochotę z nim porozmawiać, jednak coś go przed tym powstrzymuje. Skrępowanie? Wstyd? Nieśmiałość? O tak, znał to uczucie. Dobrze pamiętał, jak siedział w gabinecie profesor Fedele i czuł się jak ostatnio idiota, bojąc się przyznać, że przerażają go jego własne sny. Wtedy było tak samo. Chciał się zwierzyć nauczycielce, wstydząc się jednocześnie swoich lęków i obaw. W końcu się przełamał, choć nie było mu łatwo, a pomogło mu w tym życzliwe nastawienie profesor obrony. Zaraz, zaraz. Coś nagle mu zaświtało. Jak to było? Siedział przez dłuższy czas w milczeniu, a profesor Fedele… coś powiedziała? Coś, co pomogło mu się przełamać? Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć… Nie! Już wiedział. Ona _nic_ nie powiedziała. Siedziała przy biurku w milczeniu i czekała, bez oznak zniecierpliwienia czy ponaglania. I wtedy zaczął mówić, sam z siebie. Tak, to było to! Harry spojrzał ukradkiem na Neville'a i już wiedział, co robić.

Czekać.

Minęły dwie, może trzy minuty.. Początkowa euforia Harry'ego, przekonanego, że sposób, w jaki zachowała się profesor Fedele, podziała również na Neville'a, zaczęła opadać, a właściwie przeradzać się w lekką panikę. Jak długo już tu stali? Nie wiedział i nie miał odwagi rzucić zaklęcia Tempus, czując, że mogłoby to spłoszyć kolegę. Z drugiej strony w lochach czekał na niego Snape. Nie, mogł minąć może trzy minuty, nie więcej. Gdy na coś się czeka, czas płynie znacznie wolniej. Niemniej jednak… cholera. Teraz Harry zaczął się naprawdę denerwować. Nie może się spóźnić do Snape'a.

— Nie wiem, co mnie napadło — odezwał się niespodziewanie Neville.

Harry drgnął, dziękując w duchu, że zaczekał jeszcze chwilę. Przysunął się bliżej, nie mówiąc jednak ani słowa.

Neville wyprostował się. Harry dostrzegł, że na jego twarzy maluje się wyraz udręki.

— Cholera! — krzyknął Neville. Jego głos rozniósł się echem po korytarzu. — Ja naprawdę nie wiem, co mi wtedy strzeliło do głowy. Przecież nigdy w życiu nie znęcałem się nad nikim! Nad nikim, rozumiesz! To zawsze nade mną… — urwał na moment. Po chwili kontynuował, ale już znacznie ciszej. — Ja nie chciałem zrobić krzywdy Krzywołapowi.

A więc o to chodziło! Harry był na siebie zły, że nie domyślił się od razu.

— Nic mu nie jest — odparł pocieszająco. — Trochę go wystraszyłeś, ale nie zrobiłeś mu krzywdy. Sam obrywałeś Drętwotą podczas zajęć z obrony, wiesz, jak to jest…

— Tak. — Głos Neville'a brzmiał głucho. — Ale ja wiedziałem, że to są ćwiczenia i czemu one służą. A skąd miał to wiedzieć kot? Był przerażony, Harry. Piszczał i próbował uciekać, a ja trzaskałem w niego Drętwotą, choć wiedziałem, że umiera ze strachu. Czasami przynosiłem mu resztki ze śniadania, a on już na mnie czekał, bo czuł, że dostanie coś dobrego. A teraz ucieka na mój widok…

Harry zadumał się, zapominając zupełnie o tym, że się spieszył. Czuł, że od tego, co teraz powie lub zrobi, zależeć będzie bardzo wiele. Jeśli powie coś nie tak, Neville zamknie się w sobie jak ostryga.

— Jeśli mam być szczery — zaczął, uważnie dobierając słowa — to ostatnio faktycznie nie byłeś sobą. To się zaczęło od dnia, w którym dowiedzieliśmy się o ucieczce z Azkabanu, prawda?

Neville przytaknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

— Byłeś jednym z niewielu, którzy zrozumieli, co to oznacza — kontynuował ostrożnie Harry. — Zresztą sam widziałeś. Większość uczniów zaniepokoiła się, ale w parę dni później wszyscy szaleli ze szczęścia na tę halloweenową zabawę, zapominając chyba, co się dzieje tam, na zewnątrz, poza Hogwartem…

— To głupota — rzucił Neville. — Głupota!

— Owszem — zgodził się Harry. — Bo śmierciożercy nie uciekli po to, aby cieszyć się wolnością i wygrzewać na piaszczystej plaży. Oni nie wyrwali się na wakacje. Gdziekolwiek teraz są, zaczynają działać. Być może już działają.

— A Hogwart wcale nie jest bezpieczny — dodał Neville ponuro. — Każdemu się wydaje, że skoro mamy tu Dumbledore, to szkoła jest nietykalna. Owszem, pozabezpieczano bramy i wszystkie możliwe wejścia. Ale co to da? Takie zabezpieczenia powstrzymają śmierciożerców może na pięć minut, bo nie wierzę, aby nie dało się w ogóle sforsować bramy. A co potem? Jak wpadną do zamku? Sam Dumbledore ich nie powstrzyma. Wystarczy wybrać moment, kiedy nie będzie go w Hogwarcie…

Harry poczuł, że żołądek zaciska mu się w supeł. Przemyślenia i wnioski Neville'a nie były dla niego zaskoczeniem, gdyż sam myślał podobnie. Ale wypowiedzenie ich na głos trochę nim wstrząsnęło, gdyż zagrożenie stało się nagle bardziej realne.

— Masz rację — przyznał. — Nie jesteśmy już bezpieczni. Nikt z nas…

Neville przyglądał mu się ponurym wzrokiem.

— Nie martw się o Krzywołapa — dodał Harry pocieszająco, pospiesznie zmieniając temat. — Ale wiesz co? Następnym razem zwróć się do mnie. Jak chcesz, możemy kiedyś wspólnie potrenować.

— Naprawdę? — Neville uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. — Dzięki, Harry.

— A jak masz wyrzuty sumienia, kup Krzywołapowi jakiś przysmak dla kotów — doradził Harry. — Hermiona zamawia czasem wysyłkowo Kocie Łakocie o smaku indyka, podobno Krzywołap za nimi przepada.

Neville pokiwał głową.

— Dzięki. Tak chyba zrobię.

— I jak? — uśmiechnął się Harry. — Czujesz się już lepiej?

— Trochę tak — odparł Neville, który wyglądał już na podniesionego nieco na duchu.

— W razie czego zawsze możemy się zamienić.

— Zamienić? Nie rozumiem…

— Ja wezmę sobie twoje wyrzuty sumienia, a ty pójdziesz za mnie na szlaban u Snape'a — zaproponował żartobliwie Harry.

Neville wybałuszył oczy i zamachał dziko rękoma.

— O nie, nie, nie, dziękuję bardzo! Nie trzeba! Już czuję się znacznie lepiej! Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy w życiu tak świetnie się nie czułem!

Spojrzeli na siebie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Harry poczuł ulgę, widząc, że udało mu się rozbawić Neville'a. Kiedy tak stali i pozwalali sobie na śmiech, zagrożenie, lęki i niepewność zdawały się odpływać w niebyt. Harry wiedział, że Neville pójdzie dziś spać w znacznie lepszym nastroju, podniesiony na duchu i przekonany, że nie jest aż taką świnią, za jaką dopiero co się uważał.

— Jeszcze raz dzięki — powiedział Neville całkiem dziarskim tonem.

— Nie ma za co, naprawdę. Słuchaj, nie mogę tu dłużej zostać. Muszę iść do Snape'a, kazał mi być u siebie o ósmej.

— O ósmej? — Neville rzucił zaklęcie Tempus i spojrzał na Harry'ego z popłochem. — Harry, jest za minutę ósma…

— Co?

— Na co czekasz? LEĆ! — krzyknął Neville. Harry'emu nie trzeba było tego powtarzać drugi raz. Wystartował jak rakieta, gnając korytarzem w kierunku schodów tak szybko, że poślizgnął się na zakręcie i omal nie przewrócił. Niech to szlag, miał jeszcze trzy piętra do pokonania! Wskoczył na ruchome schody, modląc się, aby poruszały się nieco szybciej i w tym momencie usłyszał dźwięk bijącego zegara na wieży.

Osiem uderzeń.

Nie zdąży, to już było pewne. Mimo tego po dotarciu piętro niżej znów puścił się pędem, mając wrażenie, że zaraz wypluje płuca. Dobiegając do gabinetu Snape'a, zataczał się ze zmęczenia, a pot spływał mu po twarzy. Wyhamował nieco przed drzwiami, uderzył w nie dłonią w geście pukania i wpadł do środka.

— Prze… — zaczął i w tym momencie z przerażeniem stwierdził, że ślizga się na posadzce gabinetu. Zamachał rozpaczliwie rękami, ale podczas hamowania rozjechały mu się nogi i runął do przodu jak długi, w ostatniej chwili wyciągając przed siebie dłonie i cudem unikając uderzenia twarzą o ziemię. Zapadła bardzo przykra cisza. Harry leżał na brzuchu, opierając się na łokciach i czuł się jak ostatni kretyn. Wolno uniósł głowę i dostrzegł, że siedzący za biurkiem Snape patrzy na niego z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem.

— Przepraszam… — wymamrotał Harry, umierając ze wstydu.

— Chyba powinienem czuć się zaszczycony. — Usta Mistrza Eliksirów ułożyły się w drwiący uśmieszek. — Na ogół uczniowie wchodzący do mojego gabinetu zadowalają się zwykłym „dzień dobry" lub „dobry wieczór, panie profesorze". Po raz pierwszy ktoś padł przede mną na twarz. Nie mogę nie docenić tak pięknego gestu, Potter. Wyjątkowo nie odbiorę ci więc punktów za spóźnienie.

Harry wstał, nie wiedząc, czy miota nim wściekłość, czy upokorzenie. Najprawdopodobniej jedno i drugie. Przymknął oczy, powtarzając sobie niczym mantrę: _Nie dam się sprowokować. Nie dam się sprowokować…_

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego — głos Snape'a wdarł się w jego myśli — że poświęcam swój prywatny czas, aby cię uczyć, Potter?

— Tak, panie profesorze.

— Jeszcze raz się spóźnisz — w głosie nauczyciela pojawiła się groźba — a będzie to nasza ostatnia lekcja. I nie interesuje mnie, jak to wyjaśnisz dyrektorowi, bo ja się nie będę za ciebie tłumaczył. Czy to jasne?

— Tak, panie profesorze.

Snape prychnął pogardliwie i wstał zza biurka. Harry poczuł odruchową chęć zrobienia kroku w tył. Próbując opanować nerwy, zaczął ukradkiem rozglądać się na boki. Znał ten gabinet doskonale, a przez te wszystkie lata nic się w nim nie zmieniło. Nadal było tu zimno, ciemno i nieprzyjemnie. Ściany zastawione były regałami, na których poustawiano słoiki z mniej lub bardziej obrzydliwą zawartością. Martwy węgorz łypał na Harry'ego bladym okiem i chłopak odwrócił wzrok ze wstrętem.

— Na czym polega legilimencja? — zapytał nagle Snape.

Harry drgnął zaskoczony, gdyż nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Momentalnie zaczął sobie przypominać, co dokładnie mówiła mu profesor Fedele, żałując, że nie zajrzał wcześniej do słownika terminów magicznych.

— To umiejętność… — zaczął, starając się odpowiedzieć jak najbardziej poprawnie. Jednym z postanowień, które podjął dzisiaj podczas spaceru przed lunchem, było staranie się ze wszystkich sił, aby współpracować ze Snape'em podczas lekcji oklumencji, dając mu jak najmniej powodów do odebrania punktów czy rozdrażnienia. A więc odpowiadać na pytania najlepiej, jak potrafił, nie brzmiąc jednocześnie zbyt mądrze. Odchrząknął. — To umiejętność wnikania w czyjś umysł, panie profesorze. Odczytywanie myśli, uczuć, emocji oraz wspomnień.

Snape przyglądał mu się wzrokiem bazyliszka.

— Znakomicie — powiedział. Harry nie odezwał się, czując, że owa pochwała zawiera w sobie zbyt duża dawkę sarkazmu, aby mieć powody do radości. I rzeczywiście, nie pomylił się. — _Odczytywanie_ myśli. Rewelacja. Najwyraźniej odkryłeś tajniki oklumencji, o których nic mi nie wiadomo.

— Nie rozumiem — zdenerwował się Harry.

— Nie ma możliwości _czytania_ w ludzkich myślach — prychnął Snape. — To termin wymyślony przez mugoli. Umysł ludzki jest rzeczą bardzo złożoną, Potter. A przynajmniej umysły _niektórych_ ludzi. — Harry nie miał wątpliwości, do której grupy został właśnie zaliczony. — Nawet najlepszy legilimenta nie jest w stanie odczytać tego, co kryje się w mózgu drugiego człowieka. Potrafi natomiast wyciągnąć z niego pojedyncze wspomnienia, emocje oraz uczucia, które następnie szereguje, dopasowuje według wzoru i analizuje. Oklumencja jest natomiast bronią przeciwko legilimencji. To sztuka zamykania umysłu na penetrację z zewnątrz.

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, pokiwał więc grzecznie głową.

— Kluczem do opanowania oklumencji jest koncentracja i umiejętność panowania nad swoimi myślami — ciągnął Snape. Harry dostrzegł, że profesor obraca w palcach swoją różdżkę. —Można się tego nauczyć i wytrenować. To bardzo przydatna, a jakże niedoceniana umiejętność, Potter. Odpowiednia koncentracja jest kluczowa przy rzucaniu zaklęć niewerbalnych czy aportacji, o czym będziesz się mógł przekonać za rok. O ile zdasz eliksiry, czego ci szczerze życzę.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na ironię zawartą w ostatnich słowach nauczyciela. — Panie profesorze, czy istnieje metoda, dzięki której mógłbym popracować nad swoją koncentracją?

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. W oczach Mistrza Eliksirów pojawiło się na moment coś dziwnego, jakiś błysk, na widok którego Harry poczuł ponurą satysfakcję. Wiedział, że Snape nie spodziewał się po nim żadnego zaangażowania, a tym bardziej jakichkolwiek postępów. Wprawdzie błyskawicznie to ukrył, odwracając na moment wzrok, ale Harry wiedział, że go zaskoczył. Poczuł przypływ energii. O nie, nie podda się bez walki. Nie pozwoli, aby Snape miał go za durnia.

— Istnieje — odparł cicho profesor. — Nie myśleć o niczym.

— Słucham? — Harry zamrugał. — Jak to, o niczym? Przecież to niemożliwe!

_No tak, to nie mogło być takie łatwe._

— To, że _ty_ czegoś nie potrafisz, nie znaczy, że to jest niemożliwe — zadrwił Snape. — Owszem, można nie myśleć o niczym. I nie mówię tu o bujaniu w obłokach, co tak ochoczo prezentujesz podczas lekcji eliksirów. Można opróżnić swój umysł ze wszelkich myśli, emocji czy wspomnień. Można zagłębić się w pustkę, w nicość, w której nie dochodzą do ciebie żadne bodźce z zewnątrz, kiedy świat realny przestaje się liczyć, przestaje istnieć.

Głos profesora brzmiał niemal hipnotyzująco. Harry patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, uświadamiając sobie, że po raz pierwszy w życiu Snape mówi do niego poważnie i bez drwiny. Stali naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem. W czarnych oczach profesora malowała się czujność, zupełnie, jakby nie był pewien sytuacji. Harry wiedział, dlaczego. Po raz pierwszy dostrzegł w oczach znienawidzonego ucznia nie to, co zwykle — obojętność, zirytowanie, upór.

— Zrobię to — powiedział Harry stanowczo.

Brwi profesora uniosły się w górę.

— _Zrobię to_. — Jego głos brzmiał szyderczo. — Najwyraźniej zapomniałem wspomnieć o pewnym drobnym i nic nie znaczącym szczególe. Opanowanie takiej umiejętności wymaga praktyki oraz długich treningów. Na ile ci starczy tego słomianego zapału, Potter?

Harry wyprostował się.

— Na tak długo, dopóki tego nie opanuję — odparł cicho, ale stanowczo. — Jeśli tylko zgodzi mi się pan pomóc. Sam nie dam rady.

Snape drgnął.

— Może mi pan wierzyć, albo nie — ciągnął Harry — ale zdaję sobie sprawę, jak ważna jest dla mnie nauka oklumencji. Nie po to szukałem pomocy u dyrektora i profesor Fedele, aby teraz sobie odpuścić. Nie chcę śnić o tym przeklętym korytarzu. Nie chcę, aby Sam—Wiesz—Kto wdzierał się do moich myśli. Nie chcę, aby za moim pośrednictwem wiedział, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie. Chcę się nauczyć oklumencji i nauczę się, choćbym miał przy tym padać z wyczerpania.

Nie wierzył własnym uszom. Skąd brała mu się taka śmiałość i ta cała szczerość? Za dużo rozmów z profesor Fedele? Oho, Snape już otwiera usta. Zaraz dostanie mu się, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

— Mogę cię zapewnić, Potter, że urządzę ci taki trening, że nie raz padniesz z wyczerpania. — Głos nauczyciela pobrzmiewał groźbą.

— Jestem na to gotowy — odpowiedział poważnie Harry.

— Więc wyjmij różdżkę.

Harry posłusznie zastosował się do polecenia, czując, jak euforia wywołana słowna utarczką ze Snape'em opada. Gotów był dać głowę, że teraz zapłaci za swoją zuchwałość.

— Co mam robić, panie profesorze? — zapytał, starając się, aby nie zdradzić, że trochę się boi. Mina Mistrza Eliksirów nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

— Bronić się — odparł Snape chłodno. — Zamierzam wedrzeć się do twojego umysłu.

— Ale… jak mam się…?

— Jak uznasz za stosowne.

Harry powstrzymał się od wypowiedzenia słów, które cisnęły mu się na wargi: _To znaczy jak, do cholery? Mam pana walnąć pięścią w nos?_ O nie, Snape nie zamierzał mu ułatwiać sprawy. Jeśli miał jakiekolwiek złudzenia, że znienawidzony profesor porzuci swoje uprzedzenia, to grubo się przeliczył. Harry nie zamierzał dać mu satysfakcji, choć wiedział, że nawet z różdżką w dłoni jest bezbronny wobec mentalnego ataku i czuł, że jedyne co mu pozostało, to robić dobrą minę do złej gry i wytrzymać tak długo, jak tylko się da. Choćby miało to być tylko pięć sekund.

_Zakichany optymista. Wytrzymaj chociaż sekundę._

— Przygotuj się, Potter. — Snape wymierzył różdżkę w stojącego jak słup soli Harry'ego. — Legilimens!

Harry nie zdążył nawet zamknąć oczu, gdy trafiło w niego zaklęcie. Wszystko rozegrało się w przeciągu ułamków sekund, tak szybko, że dopiero wieczorem, leżąc już w łóżku, był w stanie odtworzyć, co się wtedy właściwie działo. Nie było spodziewanego uderzenia tamującego oddech, uderzającego boleśnie w pierś, odrzucającego bezbronnego człowieka w tył. Poczuł, jak coś obcego i zimnego rozrasta się w jego wnętrzu, w głowie, w umyśle, pełznąc wolno i nieubłagalnie niczym lodowata woda, zalewająca korytarze. Harry sapnął i zadygotał, gdyż owo uczucie nie było wprawdzie bolesne, ale zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne i dziwne. Nie umiał tego określić, miał jednak wrażenie obecności czegoś obcego. I wtedy zrozumiał. To była siła umysłu profesora Snape'a, która powoli i nieubłaganie opanowywała jego własne ja.

— Nie! — wykrztusił.

_Nie panikuj, Potter! Jestem teraz w twoim umyśle. Czujesz to, prawda? Czujesz moją obecność? Teraz się skoncentruj. Musisz mnie odepchnąć._

Harry z jękiem chwycił się za głowę. Świadomość, że Snape znajdował się w jego umyśle, przyprawiała go o mdłości. Chciał się go stamtąd jak najszybciej pozbyć. Biodro eksplodowało bólem i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że miotając się na wszystkie strony, wpadł na jakiś mebel.

_Przestań się rzucać, głupku! To ci nic nie da! Stój nieruchomo! Masz mnie odepchnąć siłą woli, rozumiesz?_

Wrażenie zimnych palców, wślizgujących się do jego mózgu było ohydne. _Ohydne_. Harry zacisnął powieki, starając się wyrzucić obecność profesora eliksirów ze swojego umysłu, ale nie wiedział, jak. Kolana uderzyły o twardą posadzkę gabinetu.

_Żałosne, Potter. Na szczęście nie oczekiwałem niczego innego, bo bardzo bym się zawiódł._

(_trzask!_)

Coś trzasnęło, zupełnie, jakby mózg Harry'ego wykonał nagły, gwałtowny skręt. Niespodziewanie wrażenie lodowatej obecności profesora ustąpiło. Teraz Harry klęczał na dywanie salonu domu przy Privet Drive, zlany potem, dygoczący i z uczuciem, że żołądek próbuje mu się wydostać przez gardło.

W rogu salonu stała duża, bogato przystrojona choinka. Ciotka Petunia, ubrana w szykowną czerwoną sukienkę, klęczała przy Dudleyu, który z zapałem rozrywał kolorowy papier, dobierając się do prezentów. Tuż koło niego leżała sterta już rozpakowanych zabawek. Harry zamrugał. Które to były święta? Choinka co roku wyglądała tak samo, podobnie, jak odświętny strój ciotki Petunii. Dudley miał na oko ze cztery lata. Zaraz, a gdzie był on sam?

Rozejrzał się. Mały, czarnowłosy chłopiec siedział w kucki na progu salonu, z zazdrością i żalem obserwując odpakowującego kolejne prezenty kuzyna. W powietrzu fruwały strzępki czerwonego błyszczącego papieru.

— Zejdź mi z drogi! — ryknął wuj Vernon, który wchodząc do salonu potknął się o siedzące w progu dziecko i omal nie upadł. — Zmykaj stąd i nie plącz się ludziom pod nogami!

Piętnastoletni Harry patrzył z bólem, jak trzyletni Harry ucieka ze łzami w oczach, trzymając się za żebra, w które niechcący kopnął go wuj.

_Potter! Nie rozpamiętuj! Wyrzuć te wspomnienia z umysłu! Pozbądź się ich!_

(trzask!)

— Zobacz, frajerze!

Dudley jeździł na nowym rowerze po trawniku koło domu. Na jego pulchnej twarzy malowało się ogromne zadowolenie.

Harry stał obok, pożerając tęsknym wzrokiem rower. Jaki on piękny! Nowiutki, czerwony, błyszczący! Ile by dał, aby móc się chociaż raz na nim przejechać!

— Dostałem go od rodziców! — krzyknął triumfalnie Dudley. — A ty co dostałeś od swoich! Nic, bo ty nie masz rodziców, sieroto!

Piętnastoletni Harry zaciskał dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie niemal wbijały mu się w skórę. Trząsł się z gniewu i upokorzenia.

Pięcioletni Harry zwiesił głowę. Po policzkach płynęły mu łzy.

_Czy ty słuchasz, co do ciebie mówię? Nie po to wyciągam twoje najgorsze wspomnienia, abyś się w nich lubował!_

_Nie mogę… nie chcę na to patrzeć!_

_Więc odepchnij je! Odepchnij, mówię!_

_Ale jak? Nie wiem, jak…_

_(trzask!)_

— Ty cholerny szczeniaku. — Wąsy wuja Vernona drgały, a jego twarz nabierała kolorytu dojrzałej wiśni. Harry cofnął się, przywierając plecami do ściany.

— Wujku, to nie moja wina… ja nie…

— Vernonie, tylko ostrożnie. — Głos ciotki Petunii dobiegał jakby z oddali. — Nie chcemy kłopotów…

— Jedyny kłopot, jaki mamy, stoi właśnie przede mną. Co masz mi do powiedzenia, przeklęty smarkaczu? No, dalej, mowę ci odebrało?

— To nie ja rozbiłem wazon — wyjąkał Harry, kuląc się, gdyż wiedział, co zaraz będzie. Między palcami wuja Vernona pojawił się gruby, skórzany pas. Chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku, chłopiec wyszeptał: — To Dudley go rozbił.

— Nieprawda! — zaprotestował Dudley, który przyglądał się rozgrywającej przed nim scenie z bezpiecznej odległości. Jego oczy lśniły uciechą. — To Harry zwalił wazon, widziałem!

— To nie ja! — zaprotestował Harry bezradnie. Ale walka była przegrana. Wiedział o tym już w momencie, kiedy Dudley wszystkiego się wyparł.

— Ach tak? — wuj zbliżał się do niego, mnąc pas w dłoniach. — A więc w dodatku kłamiesz, spryciarzu? Już ja ci wybiję z głowy te wszystkie łgarstwa!

_Potter, nie cofnę tego wspomnienia, dopóki nie zaczniesz współpracować. Skup się. Słyszysz, co mówię?_

_Tak…_

Piętnastoletni Harry pamiętał dzień, w którym dostał lanie skórzanym pasem. Klapsy czy poszturchiwanie były dla niego czymś, do czego przywykł, ale wtedy wuj zbił go tak, że gdyby nie interwencja ciotki Petunii, źle by się to dla niego skończyło. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, jak leżał potem w łóżku, na brzuchu, gdyż zbite plecy paliły żywym ogniem, popłakując z bólu i upokorzenia. Pamiętał też podniesiony głos ciotki, która krzyczała na swojego męża gdzieś w kuchni, a potem obmywała mu plecy. Wtedy po raz pierwszy widział w jej twarzy coś na kształt współczucia.

_Jeśli się nie skoncentrujesz, za chwilę obejrzysz wszystko od początku do końca, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Nie pomoże zamykanie oczu. Musisz zapanować nad swoimi wspomnieniami._

_Ale jak? JAK?_

_Wyobraź sobie gęstą mgłę, wciskającą się do środka przez szczeliny w oknach. Biały, kłębiący się dym, zasnuwający wszystko, co masz przed oczami. Dalej, Potter. Niech mgła wypełni całe pomieszczenie. Wtedy nie będziesz musiał tego oglądać._

Harry trząsł się jak w gorączce. Wuj Vernon był już blisko, bardzo blisko. Jego prawa dłoń trzymająca pas uniosła się w górę. Powietrze przeciął świst.

_Nie zamykaj oczu, Potter!_

_Nie zamykam!_

W odruchu rozpaczy Harry wyobraził sobie, jak z kątów pokoju wypełza biały, ciężki dym, pochłaniający wszystko, co miał przed oczami. Postać wuja Vernona jakby zastygła w bezruchu, rozmazała się… i nagle Harry dostrzegł, że cały pokój rozpływa się w białym obłoku, gęstym i lepkim niczym pajęczyna albo wata cukrowa. Nie widział już niczego oprócz białego dymu, nie słyszał cichego pochlipywania ani trzasku skórzanego pasa, opadającego z duża siłą na chude ciało dziewięcioletniego chłopca. Puszysty dywan, w którym zanurzyły się jego palce, zamienił się w twardą, chłodną, kamienną posadzkę.

— Wstań, Potter.

Tym razem głos Snape'a nie rozległ się w jego umyśle. Oszołomiony Harry podniósł głowę. Znów był w gabinecie profesora eliksirów, klęcząc na środku pomieszczenia i dygocząc jak w febrze. Czuł mdłości, a przepocone ubranie kleiło mu się do ciała.

— Powiedziałem, żebyś wstał.

Harry z trudem podniósł się na nogi. Ze złością zauważył, że wciąż się trzęsie, ale nie był w stanie tego opanować. Z uporem wbił wzrok w posadzkę, nie chcąc patrzeć Snape'owi w oczy. Czuł się słaby, chory, upokorzony. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że znienawidzony profesor widział każdy szczegół jego wspomnień. Nie chciał podnieść wzroku i dojrzeć szyderstwa, wyzierającego z czarnych, zimnych oczu. Zacisnął mocno powieki. Ciężka, złowieszcza cisza przedłużała się.

— Wprawdzie nie udało ci się wyrzucić mnie ze swojego umysłu ani też odepchnąć od siebie wspomnień — odezwał się cicho Snape — jednak jak na pierwszą próbę poradziłeś sobie nie najgorzej.

Harry osłupiał.

— Wytworzenie w umyśle zasłony z dymu to najprostszy sposób, w jaki można się bronić przed napływającymi wspomnieniami — kontynuował nauczyciel. — Pozbycie się go nie stanowiłoby dla mnie najmniejszego problemu. Niemniej jednak udało ci się zrobić _cokolwiek_ przy pomocy siły umysłu, nie różdżki. To siła twoich myśli zasnuła wspomnienia mgłą.

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Po raz pierwszy w życiu usłyszał pochwałę z ust Snape'a, co kompletnie zbiło go z tropu.

— Wciąż jednak nie wiem, w jaki sposób odpierać pana atak — przyznał cicho. — Ani jak wyrzucić wspomnienia ze swojego umysłu. Zwłaszcza, że kiedy widzę to wszystko, to jest tak, jakbym znowu w tym uczestniczył. Jakbym stał z boku i wszystko obserwował. To nie jest jak wspomnienie.

— Zapewne cie rozczaruję, Potter, ale nie jestem w stanie dać ci gotowej recepty — odparł profesor obojętnie. — Do tego musisz dojść sam, jak każdy, kto uczył się oklumencji. Podstawą jest umiejętność myślenia o niczym.

Harry otworzył usta, ale po chwili zamknął je z powrotem. Coś mu mówiło, że Snape nie wymiguje się złośliwie od udzielenia mu odpowiedzi.

— A czy może się zdarzyć tak, że ktoś ćwiczy oklumencję, ale nie jest w stanie jej opanować? I nigdy się tego nie nauczy? — zapytał.

— Oczywiście. — Snape obracał różdżkę między palcami prawej dłoni, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku ze stojącego przed nim Gryfona. — Weź również pod uwagę, Potter, że niewielu czarodziejów ma okazję zapoznać się z oklumencją. Tego przedmiotu nie uczą i nigdy nie uczono w Hogwarcie. Jedynym miejscem, gdzie można studiować tę sztukę jest Szkoła Aurorów.

Harry już miał na końcu języka pytanie, gdzie w takim razie Snape nauczył się legilimencji oraz oklumencji, na szczęście zdążył się w porę ugryźć w język. Niemal zapomniał, że Snape to nie Fedele. O, właśnie! Może uda mu się poprosić profesor obrony o jakieś wskazówki? Wprawdzie nie podjęła się jego nauczania, ale nie wątpił, że zgodzi się mu coś podpowiedzieć. Nieco podniesiony na duchu spojrzał na stojącego przed nim profesora i wtedy dostrzegł coś, co wcześniej umknęło jego uwadze. Mistrz Eliksirów bezwiednym gestem masował sobie prawe ramię, ewidentnie nieświadom tego, co robi.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nagle do głowy przyszła mu przerażająca myśl.

— Pan to czuł? — wypalił.

— Co takiego? — Wzrok profesora stał się nagle czujny i ostry.

— Pana ramię. Pan to poczuł, prawda? To… uderzenie i ból…

Lewa dłoń Snape'a natychmiast opadła.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, Potter! — warknął.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Trzymał się pan za ramię. — Nie ustępował. — Dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w które… trafił mnie wuj przy pierwszym uderzeniu.

— Cóż za troska — zadrwił profesor. — Dla twojej informacji, Potter, oboje mogliśmy być jedynie biernymi obserwatorami wydarzeń. Nie ma możliwości, aby jakiekolwiek, choćby najbardziej brutalne wspomnienie, mogło sprawić fizyczny ból…

— Wiem, co widziałem! — upierał się Harry, patrząc na nauczyciela ze strachem. — To wspomnienie mogło zrobić panu krzywdę!

— Głuchy jesteś? — we wzroku Snape'a pojawiła się wściekłość. — Chyba wyraźnie ci powiedziałem, że nie ma możliwości, aby…

— Ale ja widziałem…

— Dosyć! — teraz Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał na bardzo rozgniewanego. — Sądzisz, że w ten sposób wymigasz się od dalszych lekcji, tak?

Harry potrząsał głową. Dlaczego ten człowiek tak wszystko przekręca?

— Nie wymiguję się! Ja po prostu nie chcę, aby coś się panu stało! — zaprotestował.

— Nie chcesz, żeby… — profesor wlepił w Harry'ego zdumione spojrzenie. Po chwili w jego oczach pojawiła się furia, a głos przeszedł w charkot. — Ty szczeniaku, jeśli myślisz, że dam się nabrać na twoje udawane współczucie, to się grubo mylisz. Chciałeś lekcji, latałeś do profesor Fedele, żaliłeś się, jaki to jesteś biedny i przerażony. A teraz nagle ci się odechciało?

— Nie! — wrzasnął Harry. — Czy do pana nie dociera, że ja naprawdę nie chcę, aby stała się panu krzywda?

— Minus dwadzieścia punktów! — ryknął Snape. Harry nigdy jeszcze nie widział go tak rozwścieczonego. Cofnął się odruchowo, przerażony i własną zuchwałością, i wybuchem profesora. Twarz Snape'a wykrzywiła się w ohydnym grymasie. — Jak widać, zapału starczyło ci na bardzo krótko, Potter, ale nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Powiedziałeś, że będziesz uczył się oklumencji, choćbyś miał padać z wyczerpania. A więc będziesz się jej uczył bez względu na to udawane współczucie.

— Ja nie…

— Jeszcze jedno słowo, a Gryffindor straci pięćdziesiąt punktów. Za. Każde. Jedno. SŁOWO — wycedził Snape. — Dalej, wyciągaj różdżkę. Głuchy jesteś? Różdżka, Potter!

Harry wykonał polecenie, choć ręka tak mu drżała, że nie był w stanie wycelować prosto w profesora. Mógł pomstować na Snape'a, nienawidzić go, wyobrażać sobie, z jaką satysfakcją wsadziłby mu kociołek na głowę albo rozkwasił pięścią nos. Ale teraz, gdy miał fizyczną możliwość zranienia go, zrozumiał, że nie byłby w stanie naprawdę zrobić mu krzywdy.

— Skup się, Potter! — huknął profesor.

Harry przymknął oczy. Usłyszał, jak Snape krzyczy: „Legilimens!", poczuł znajome już uczucie zimnej, obcej obecności. A potem znów trzask i kolejny upiorny ciąg zdarzeń, o których dawno już zapomniał, a które powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą.

Co ty wyrabiasz, Potter? Reaguj! Broń się!

Harry stal bez ruchu, pozwalając Snape'owi wdzierać się coraz głębiej do umysłu.

Nie bronił się.

Nie miał odwagi.

x

Severus szczerze nie znosił Harry'ego Pottera. Sam dźwięk tego nazwiska sprawiał, że dłonie instynktownie zaciskały mu się w pięści, a w oczach rozpalała się żądza mordu. O ile jednak dotychczas ograniczał się do dawania mu szlabanów, odbierania punktów i miażdżenia go słowami lub wzrokiem, o tyle dzisiaj był naprawdę bliski zamordowania szczeniaka.

Po godzinnej udręce, polegającej na wypruwaniu z umysłu chłopaka wspomnień i patrzenia na jego szlachetną, gryfońską, cholerną twarz, Severus wyrzucił go za drzwi i kazał przyjść w czwartek o tej samej porze. Omal nie udławił się tymi słowami. Smarkacz wyszedł ze spuszczoną głową, a wpatrzonego w jego plecy Severusa aż swędziały palce, by trzasnąć w nie jakąś klątwą. Niekoniecznie od razu Cruciatusem, chociaż to z pewnością wyrwałoby chłopaka z tego kretyńskiego odrętwienia. Cisnąłby czymkolwiek, co starłoby z jego twarzy ten kurewsko litościwy wyraz.

Pieprzony, fałszywy samarytanin!

Ta jego udawana troska o „kochanego pana profesora". Śmiechu warte. Biedaczek strasznie się przejął — tak, jasne. Oto, ile jest warta słynna gryfońska odwaga i buńczuczne zapewnienia, że gotów jest padać z wyczerpania, a nie podda się. Szczeniak zobaczył, co to jest oklumencja i zwyczajnie mu się odechciało.

Twarz Severusa wykrzywił grymas wściekłości. Jednym ruchem wyciągnął z szafki myślodsiewnię, postawi ją z hukiem na biurku i drżąc z pasji, zaczął pozbywać się nieprzyjemnych wspomnień, krążących mu po głowie.

Cholerny Potter...

Chłopak nie wiedział, że nie zadał mu bólu. Tak to bywa, gdy próbuje się coś wytłumaczyć idiocie. Człowiek tłumaczy, a idiota i tak wie lepiej. Nurzanie się w cudzych wspomnieniach nie powodowało fizycznego cierpienia. Zdarzało się jednak, że odbierane przez legilimentę obrazy tak bardzo pokrywały się z jego własnymi doświadczeniami...

Severus odruchowo przyłożył dłoń do ramienia. Nie odczuwał bólu. Miejsce, które wiele lat temu rozciął mu aż do krwi ojciec za pomocą ciężkiego pasa z ostrą klamrą, już dawno się zagoiło. Nie pozostała po nim nawet blizna.

Niemniej jednak widok małego Pottera, obrywającego pasem od wuja...

Severus zacisnął usta i usunął jeszcze kilka myśli oraz wspomnień, które przez moment wirowały w myślodsiewni, aby po chwili rozpłynąć się w niebycie.

Dziewiąta trzydzieści. Punkt jedenasta będzie musiał udać się na Grimmauld Place. Na samą myśl o tym czuł, że żołądek przewraca mu się na drugą stronę. Najpierw półtorej godziny w jednym pomieszczeniu z Potterem. Potem kolejne półtorej godziny, albo dłużej, w jednym pomieszczeniu z Blackiem. Jako by to zniósł, gdyby miała tam być również Fede. Przecierpiałby jakoś to cholerne zebranie, a potem wróciłby do Hogwartu, prosto do jej łóżka. Pech chciał, że tego wieczoru to właśnie profesor obrony przypadało nocne patrolowanie korytarzy. Lista dyżurów wywieszona była w pokoju nauczycielskim, do którego dostęp miała również Umbridge. Niewykluczone, że zdążyła się już z nią zapoznać, toteż żadne zastępstwo nie wchodziło w grę. Wizytatorkę z pewnością zainteresowałby powód owej zmiany i próbowałaby dojść jej powodu pod hasłem troski o zdrowie „szanownej pani profesor". A to byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. Gdyby odkryła, że Fede nie ma w Hogwarcie, na pewno zaczęłaby węszyć.

Niech to szlag. Po dzisiejszym wieczorze nic tak nie ukoiłoby jego rozdrażnienia, jak szklanka whisky, czułe ramiona Fede i szybki, mocny seks, dający tak upragnione zapomnienie.

Severus westchnął z irytacją, schował myślodsiewnię, po czym opuścił gabinet i udał się do swojej prywatnej komnaty. Usiadł w zapadniętym, wysłużonym fotelu przed kominkiem, planując przesiedzieć tak bezczynnie kolejne półtorej godziny.

Zapatrzył się w ogień, prawą ręką rozpinając spodnie.

To nie była Fede, ale zawsze to jakaś namiastka.


	15. Chapter 15

Syriusz otrzymał list od Harry'ego w momencie, gdy na Grimmauld Place zaczęli się już powoli zbierać członkowie Zakonu. Zawahał się nieco, rozdarty między chęcią natychmiastowego rzucenia się do czytania a odpowiedzialnym podejściem do spraw Zakonu. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że ponieważ na miejscu obecni są tylko państwo Weasley, Remus i Tonks, to zdąży przeczytać list dziesięć razy, zanim zbierze się reszta. Poprosił więc Remusa, aby na niego krzyknął, gdy będzie się zaczynać zebranie i pospieszył na górę, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz.

Nie miał ochoty czytać listu od chrześniaka pośród kręcących się ludzi. Harry był jedyną osobą, która do niego pisała, a trzeba przyznać, robił to w miarę regularnie, choć nie tak często, jak by sobie tego Syriusz życzył. Nie miał o to do niego pretensji, w końcu będąc w jego wieku też miał na głowie inne sprawy niż codzienne pisanie listów, ale każda wiadomość od chrześniaka, nawet ta najkrótsza i najbardziej zdawkowa była dla byłego więźnia czymś tak cennym, że wolał celebrować chwile czytania w samotności.

W zaciszu swojego pokoju usiadł na przykrytym czerwoną kapą łóżku i niecierpliwie rozerwał kopertę. List był długi, kilka zapisanych drobnym pismem kartek wysypało się na łóżko. Syriusz niecierpliwie rzucił się do czytania.

Znów zatopił się w hogwarckim świecie, pełnym codziennych zajęć, utarczek, przyjaźni i narzekań na profesorów oraz prace domowe. Uśmiechnął się przy fragmencie: „… _wciąż nie udaje mi się transmutować kałamarza w szczura. Jak do tej pory udało mi się jedynie przyprawić kałamarzowi ogon, w dodatku Hermiona twierdzi, że to nawet nie jest ogon szczura."_

Przy kolejnym fragmencie uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy.

„_Na życzenie dyrektora zaczynam uczyć się oklumencji. Dumbledore twierdzi, że to bardzo przydatna umiejętność, dzięki której Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie będzie w stanie zajrzeć mi do umysłu. Dzisiaj zaczynam pierwszą lekcję ze Snape'em. Ciekawe, jak mi pójdzie. Postanowiłem, że dam z siebie wszystko. Zobaczymy, jak to będzie."_

— Cholera jasna! — warknął Syriusz, czując, jak ogarnia go gniew. Śmiecierus ma uczyć Harry'ego? O nie, porozmawia dziś z Dumbledorem. Przecież to absurd. Ten tłustowłosy kretyn wykorzysta każdą okazję, aby podręczyć dzieciaka. A, właśnie… Przez twarz Syriusza przemknął złośliwy uśmiech. Smarkerus też będzie na dzisiejszym zebraniu. No, to już sobie pogadają.

Zgrzytając zębami z irytacji, wrócił do listu.

„_Rozmawiałem też z profesor Fedele. Powiedziała mi, że robię duże postępy w obronie przed czarną magią. W tym roku poziom zajęć jest bardzo wysoki. Przez cały czas powtarzamy wcześniej przerabiane zaklęcia i uczymy się nowych."_

— Też mi opiniodawca się znalazł — mruknął Syriusz, przewracając oczami. — Głupia krowa zna się na obronie przed czarną magią jak kura na pieprzu.

Nie cierpiał Fede. Wiedział, że należy do ludzi, którzy łatwo się do kogoś uprzedzają i rzadko kiedy zmieniają zdanie na czyjś temat, co nie było zbyt dobrą cechą, ale na widok tej kobiety miał ochotę zatrzasnąć jej drzwi przed nosem. Nie, nie był do niej uprzedzony, zanim ją poznał. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych starszych datą czarodziejów nie uważał, aby obrona przed czarną magią czy eliksiry zarezerwowane były dla mężczyzn. Wiedział, że babka jest dyplomowanym aurorem i ma kilkuletnią praktykę w szkole Beauxbatons.

Gdy zobaczył ją na Grimmauld Place po raz pierwszy, wrażenie było całkiem, całkiem. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet lepsze. Najpierw zobaczył starannie upiętą burzę ciemnych włosów, które mimo wysiłków właścicielki usiłowały się zbuntować i krok po kroku wymykały się z koka, kręcąc się nad czołem i na skroniach. Potem jego wzrok zbiegł niżej, notując duże, równie ciemne oczy. Jeszcze niżej. Nietknięte szminką wargi układały się w uprzejmy, acz pełen rezerwy uśmiech. To mu się spodobało — nigdy nie lubił kobiet, które na przywitanie prezentowały całe uzębienie. Znowu niżej. No, uff, nikt nie jest doskonały. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie i Syriusz zaprosił Fede gestem do stołu, oferując coś do picia. Gdy kobieta go wyminęła, błyskawicznie obejrzał ją sobie również z tyłu.

No, zdecydowanie lepiej, niż z przodu. A najlepiej było chyba po bokach, tak nieco poniżej talii.

Fede usiadła, pozbawiając go widoku całkiem zgrabnych, podkreślonych przez obcisłe dżinsy pośladków. Przyjęła szklaneczkę brandy, po czym zaczęli rozmawiać. W ciągu jakichś dziesięciu minut, bo rozmowa nie mogła trwać dłużej, Syriusz zmienił zdanie o nowej członkini Zakonu o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Prawdę mówiąc, jego stopień irytacji był bardzo zbliżony do tego, co odczuwał, patrząc na Smarkerusa.

Znielubił Fede za chłodny głos, kamienne opanowanie i sposób wyrażania się, który sugerował, że wszystko, co ona mówi, powinno być uważane za pewnik. Syriusz miał wrażenie, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał tak zadufanej w sobie osoby. Czuł, że we wszystkim, co mówi ta kobieta, kryje się drwina. Pełen rezerwy uśmiech już nie wydawał mu się pociągający.

Cóż, nie wypadało tego mówić Harry'emu, w końcu to jego nauczycielka. Zresztą może i jest kompetentna, cholera wie. Syriusz, jak każdy, kto nie lubi danej osoby, nie chciał się przyznać, że bez względu na antypatię, nie może odmówić Fede umiejętności. Dumbledore był bardzo zadowolony, że Zakonowi udało się ją pozyskać. A Tonks wręcz promieniała radością, bo okazało się, że obie panie doskonale się znają, a co więcej, przyjaźnią. Pozostało mu zatem unikać towarzystwa ciemnowłosej profesorki i ignorować jej obecność.

Wrócił do dalszego czytania. W pewnym momencie wyprostował się, a serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej.

„_A, byłbym zapomniał. Z okazji Halloween Dumbledore urządza nam zabawę…"_

Syriusz przeczytał kilkakrotnie opis planowanej zabawy i bezwiednie odłożył list na kolana, choć to jeszcze nie był koniec. Harry nie wydawał się być nastawiony zbyt entuzjastycznie do tego pomysłu, on zaś wręcz przeciwnie.

Halloweenowa zabawa kostiumowa. Czyli tłum uczniów, przebranych za kościotrupy, poowijanych w prześcieradła i z atrapami dyni na głowach. W tak poprzebieranym zbiegowisku trudno jest rozpoznać, kto jest kim.

A zatem…

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do siebie. Już wiedział, co zrobi.

W przebraniu nikt go nie rozpozna.

x x x x x

Gdy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa zasiedli przy kuchennym stole domu na Grimmauld Place, głos zabrał Dumbledore.

— Moi drodzy — rozpoczął poważnym tonem. — Wybaczcie tak nagłe wezwanie, ale dzisiejsza wiadomość od Kingsleya była bardzo niepokojąca.

Siedząca po prawej stronie Dumbledore'a Tonks skinęła głową i na moment kuchnia pogrążyła się w ciszy. Zazwyczaj zebrania członków Zakonu były znacznie bardziej liczne, ale wezwanie Dumbledore'a było tak nagłe, że nie każdy miał możliwość pojawienia się. Brakowało między innymi Kingsleya, który drugi dzień z rzędu miał nocną służbę, Charliego i Billa oraz Mundungusa (ale jego nieobecnością nikt się akurat nie przejął). Nie było również Fede.

— Śmierciożercy znów zaatakowali mugolską rodzinę — podjął Dumbledore po przerwie.

Ktoś zaklął paskudnie.

— W taki sam sposób? — Głos Remusa zdradzał napięcie.

— Niestety tak.

Spojrzenie Dumbledore'a powędrowało w kierunku Tonks, która skinęła głową, odczytując niemą prośbę dyrektora.

— Nad ranem z niedzieli na poniedziałek grupa pod dowództwem Kingsleya otrzymała informację o pojawieniu się Mrocznego Znaku w jednej z mugolskich dzielnic Londynu — zaczęła. Ze złością zauważyła, że lekko drżą jej dłonie. Mocno splotła palce, starając się złożyć profesjonalny raport. W końcu była aurorem, a nie płochliwą siksą. — Trzech aurorów natychmiast udało się na miejsce zdarzenia. Śmierciożercy naturalnie zdążyli już zniknąć, pozostawiając po sobie zwłoki zamordowanej mugolskiej rodziny. Rodzice i dziecko.

— Dziecko? — odezwał się ostrym tonem Severus. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem, gdyż Severus zabierał głos tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś go o coś pytał.

Tonks skinęła głową, wpatrując się we własne paznokcie.

— Jakiej płci? I w jakim wieku?

— Chłopiec, na oko cztery, pięć lat — odparła Tonks.

— Czy dziecko było torturowane?

Tonks przełknęła ślinę. Siedzący naprzeciwko Syriusz zareagował gniewem:

— Po co pytasz? Chyba widzisz, że mówienie o tym sprawia Tonks trudność.

— Nimfadora jest aurorem. — Głos Severusa był tak cichy, że ledwo słyszalny. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że odpowiadanie Syriuszowi to dla niego strata czasu. — Skoro tak, mam prawo oczekiwać, że złoży formalny raport.

— Ty… — Syriusz poderwał się z krzesła.

— Syriuszu, usiądź. — Dumbledore nawet nie podniósł głosu, jednak było w jego tonie coś, czego nie można było zlekceważyć. Syriusz spojrzał na Severusa z nienawiścią, ale usłuchał. Mistrz Eliksirów zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na niechętną atmosferę.

Dumbledore zwrócił się do Tonks:

— To bardzo istotne informacje, moja droga.

— Wiem. — Dziewczyna już się opanowała. Spojrzała wyzywająco w oczy Severusa. Miał rację. Był aurorem, a nie płochliwą panienką. — Ze względu na konieczność natychmiastowego zawiadomienia mugolskiej policji, Kingsley dokonał tylko pobieżnych oględzin zwłok. Protokół sekcji zdobędziemy później. Cała trójka była torturowana. Według Kingsleya, matka i dziecko zmarli na skutek wykrwawienia. Ojciec najprawdopodobniej nie wytrzymał rzucanych na niego licznie Cruciatusów. Żadne z nich nie zginęło od Avady…

— To ja ci powiem więcej — przerwał Severus. — Jako pierwsze zginęło dziecko, czemu zmuszeni byli przyglądać się rodzice. Nie padła żadna Avada, ponieważ nie chodziło tutaj o samo zabójstwo, ale o pastwienie się do momentu, w którym ofiara nie wytrzymuje bólu bądź wykrwawia się na śmierć. To ma być rozrywka. Torturowanie dziecka wskazuje na Dołohowa.

— Wiedziałeś o tym? Wiedziałeś? — Tonks pobladła z gniewu i zacisnęła pięści. — Ty sukinsynu, wiedziałeś, jaki był przebieg zdarzenia, kto brał w nim udział, a mimo wszystko kazałeś mi to opowiadać?

— Nie wiedziałem — warknął Severus. — Wywnioskowałem. Śmierciożercy, którzy wyrwali się z Azkabanu, zamierzają jakoś odbić sobie lata posuchy, kiedy nie wolno im było nawet posiadać różdżki.

— Musisz nam powiedzieć wszystko co wiesz — odezwał się Remus. — To już kolejne morderstwo mugoli, a my nadal nie wiemy, gdzie i kiedy śmierciożercy uderzą po raz kolejny…

— Ja też tego nie wiem. — Głos Severusa brzmiał chłodno i obojętnie. Tonks nie mogła zrozumieć, jak można mówić tak beznamiętnie. — Grupka śmierciożerców zorganizowała sobie zabawę, w której szczegóły nie zamierzają mnie wtajemniczać. Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dołohow, rodzeństwo Carrow, zapewne również Thorfinn Rowle. I Fenrir Greyback, chociaż on zawsze wolał działać sam. Niewykluczone, że podczas najbliższej pełni wybierze się na polowanie.

— To odrażające — wykrztusiła Minerwa McGonagall, która z trudem zachowywała jako taki spokój.

— Owszem — odpowiedział spokojnie Severus. — Z tego, co się orientuję, zabójstwa mugoli przybrały formę zawodów. Bella na pewno działa razem z Dołohowem. Carrowowie trzymają się jak zwykle razem. Jeśli bierze w tym udział Rowle, to zapewne współdziała z Carrowami. Podejrzewam, że każda z tych dwóch grup stara się przejść samych siebie w okrucieństwie, aby potem chwalić się przed rywalami.

Pani Weasley bez słowa wstała i z nieco pobladłą twarzą opuściła kuchnię. Jej mąż rzucił wszystkim przepraszające spojrzenie, po czym podążył za żoną.

— Innymi słowy — powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Minerwa — te wszystkie zabójstwa to zwyczajna zabawa w „kto lepszy"?

Severus skinął głową.

— Na to wygląda. Należy jednak wziąć pod uwagę, że moje informacje mogą nie być w stu procentach pewne. To w dużej mierze wnioski płynące z obserwacji. Bella i jej klika nie zwierzają mi się ani nie zapraszają do udziału w zabawie.

— A czy nie mógłbyś się jakoś dowiedzieć…?

— Nie, Minerwo — uciął Severus szorstko. —Niebezpiecznie jest być zbyt wścibskim w towarzystwie śmierciożerców. Ponadto istnieje ryzyko, że komuś przyjdzie do głowy zaprosić mnie do udziału. Odmowa mogłaby zostać potraktowana z dużą podejrzliwością, więc o nic nie pytam i nie zamierzam. Jeśli złożą mi propozycję, nie będę mógł odmówić. Wolę im się nie przypominać.

Tonks zadrżała i otuliła się szczelniej puszystym swetrem. W tonie głosu tego zazwyczaj obojętnego i zimnego mężczyzny pobrzmiewały teraz nutki pasji, o jaką nigdy by go nie podejrzewała. A jednak coś jest w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi.

— Z tego powodu nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, czy wybierają swoje ofiary według jakiegoś planu, czy na chybił trafił — kontynuował Severus, wracając do swojego zwykłego, obojętnego tonu. — Podejrzewam, że to drugie. Dotychczasowymi ofiarami są zupełnie przypadkowe rodziny, niepowiązane ze sobą w żaden sposób. Nie ma śladów świadczących o jakichkolwiek związkach z magią. Nie są to osoby zajmujące ważne stanowiska państwowe. A nie podejrzewam, aby Bella, Carrowowie czy Dołohow znali prywatnie jakichś mugoli. Sadzę, że teleportują się na chybił trafił i wpadają do pierwszego lepszego domu.

— A więc nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć, gdzie i kiedy uderzą po raz kolejny — mruknął Remus ponuro.

Severus pokręcił tylko głową.

— Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że to, o czym mówiłam, jest ściśle tajne — mruknęła Tonks. — Mamy absolutny zakaz udzielania jakichkolwiek informacji na ten temat. O atakach na mugoli wie tylko minister oraz Biuro Aurorów. Nawet prasa niczego jeszcze nie wywęszyła…

— Istotnie, w gazetach nie ma nawet najmniejszej wzmianki o zabójstwach mugolskich rodzin — odezwał się Dumbledore, gładząc w zamyśleniu brodę. — Ministerstwo zapewne nie chce wzbudzać paniki, która niechybnie by wybuchła, gdyby społeczeństwo dowiedziało się, że śmierciożercy już zaczęli działać.

— Wielu czarodziejów zapewne mało obszedłby los mugolskich rodzin — stwierdziła kwaśno profesor McGonagall. — Niektórzy wyszliby nawet z założenia, że jeśli śmierciożercy mają mordować, to niech to robią wśród mugoli. Ale w ten sposób daje się ludziom złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. A przecież jesteśmy w stanie wojny!

Tonks wzruszyła ramionami.

— I tak nie mamy szansy, aby zapobiec kolejnym atakom — przyznała ponuro. — Jedyne, co nam pozostaje, to pojawiać się na miejscu zbrodni po fakcie.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że ukrywanie tych wydarzeń pozwala czarodziejskiemu społeczeństwu mniemać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. — Minerwa zastukała palcami o blat stołu. — Jak ministerstwo może być tak ślepe? Ten cały Knot, uff, za mojej pamięci nie było chyba bardziej niekompetentnego i bezradnego ministra niż on…

— Knot! — wykrzyknęła nagle Tonks. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się ku niej. — Właśnie sobie przypomniałam! Kilka dni temu był u nas w biurze z nieoficjalną wizytą. A w zasadzie przyszedł do Scrimgeoura. Gdybym nie przechodziła wtedy korytarzem, to nawet bym się o jego odwiedzinach nie dowiedziała.

— Ach, tak? — odezwał się Dumbledore. — Pewnie nie wiesz, o czym rozmawiali?

— Przykro mi. Siedzieli jakieś pół godziny w gabinecie szefa, nie miałam możliwości podsłuchania rozmowy. Wszystkie pomieszczenia są u nas zabezpieczone przed nadsłuchem. Ale Scrimgeour sprawiał wrażenie wściekłego, gdy potem wpadł do nas do biura. Porozstawiał wszystkich po kątach, nawrzeszczał, że się obijamy i wyszedł jak chmura gradowa.

— Zapewne nasłuchał się od Knota, że śmierciożercy są wciąż na wolności, a aurorzy nic z tym nie robią — zasugerował Remus. — Nasz drogi minister ma w zwyczaju oczekiwać niemożliwego.

— Czy ja wiem? — zamyśliła się Tonks. — Szczerze mówiąc, to sądzę, że ścięli się o coś innego. Słyszałam od Kingsleya, że Scrimgeourowi bardzo nie podobał się odgórny nakaz ukrywania faktów o zabójstwach mugoli. Knot może chcieć utajniać te morderstwa w obawie przed wybuchem paniki, a Scrimgeour uważa, że społeczeństwo powinno znać prawdę. Ale cóż, rozkaz ministra to rozkaz, nawet szef Biura Aurorów musi się z nim liczyć. Tajemnicą poliszynela jest, że Scrimgeour uważa Knota za niekompetentnego osła.

— Bez wątpienia nasz drogi Rufus jest o wiele bardziej operatywny od Korneliusza. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko. — I nie można odmówić mu sprytu oraz przenikliwości. A skoro już o tym mowa, czy Rufus wciąż jest taki dociekliwy? Kingsley mówił, że zadawał wam obojgu dość dziwne pytania…

— A, o to chodzi. Nie. — Tonks potrząsnęła głową. — Przestał pytać. W ogóle ostatnimi czasy większość czasu spędza albo w swoim gabinecie, albo dokądś wychodzi razem z Robardsem. Wczoraj tylko wezwał mnie na chwilę, aby poinformować, że z początkiem listopada nasz zespół zwiększa się o jedną osobę. Jakaś aurorka z Manchesteru, podobno bardzo dobra. Będzie dzielić ze mną biuro.

— Ach tak? — Dumbledore wyprostował się i zmarszczył lekko czoło. — No cóż, Tonks, zapamiętaj sobie, że Rufus Scrimgeour tak łatwo się nie poddaje. Przestał was wypytywać, ale ściąga nowego pracownika, który będzie z tobą dzielił biuro.

— Myśli pan — Tonks aż się zachłysnęła — że ta nowa to szpicel?

— Nie określałbym tego aż tak dosadnie, w końcu i Rufus, i Zakon walczą po tej samej stronie… ale namawiałbym cię do dużej ostrożności.

— O cholera! Jasne, dyrektorze. Będę się pilnować.

Po chwili zaczęto zastanawiać się na głos, czy można w jakikolwiek sposób ochronić bezbronnych i nieświadomych niebezpieczeństwa mugoli. Ponieważ jednak ministerstwo tuszowało zbrodnie, a aurorzy nie mieli możliwości podjęcia jakichkolwiek akcji prewencyjnych, wszyscy czuli, że ta dyskusja prowadzi donikąd. Zebranie zakończyło się więc w atmosferze bezsilności i przygnębienia.

Syriusz czujnie obserwował Severusa. Gdy wszyscy zaczęli wstawać, zbliżył się do niego i rzucił tak cicho, aby nikt inny nie usłyszał:

— Musimy pogadać.

— Doprawdy? — odparł ozięble Severus. — A niby o czym?

— Nie udawaj idioty. Chociaż nie, tego akurat nie musisz udawać… Mówię o lekcjach oklumencji z Harrym.

— Cóż za troska! — zadrwił Severus. — Zapewne boisz się, abym przypadkiem nie obdarł ze skóry twojego ukochanego chrześniaka? Refleks godny podziwu, pchlarzu. Gnojek ma już pierwszą lekcję za sobą.

Syriusz wyprostował się.

— Wiem. I jak mu poszło? — zapytał, zapominając, że rozmawia ze swoim śmiertelnym wrogiem.

— Och, znakomicie — odparł niedbale Severus. — Poradził sobie wyjątkowo dobrze.

Syriusz zamrugał.

— Naprawdę?

— Oczywiście, że nie, idioto. Żartowałem. Ale — tu w oczach Mistrza Eliksirów zamigotał złośliwy błysk — jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, załatwmy to jak najszybciej. Bądź tylko łaskaw się streszczać. Nie, nie tutaj. Idź do salonu, czy jak tam nazywasz to załadowane obrzydliwymi gratami pomieszczenie i poczekaj na mnie. Mam jeszcze do zamienienia parę słów z Albusem.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią, ale usłuchał. Żegnając się pospiesznie z pozostałymi członkami Zakonu, opuścił kuchnię i po chwili Severus usłyszał skrzyp otwieranych, a następnie zamykanych drzwi salonu. Znakomicie. Uśmiechając się mściwie, pożegnał wszystkich skinieniem głowy, po czym za pomocą proszku Fiuu opuścił dom przy Grimmauld Place.

Ciekawe, kiedy ten zapchlony kretyn zorientuje się, że znowu został wystrychnięty na dudka.

Uśmiechając się pod nosem, otrzepał szaty z popiołu, po czym zerknął na zegar. Za dwadzieścia trzecia. Jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku kominka, a ciało przeszył lekki dreszcz.

Nie był zmęczony.

Fede zapewne już spała. Nocne patrole nie trwały przecież całą noc, kończyły się zwykle o północy, czasami o pierwszej. Pewnie zeszła z dyżuru dwie godziny temu, wykąpała się, a teraz śpi. Chociaż… może siedzi w tej chwili w łóżku i coś czyta? Może sprawdza uczniowskie prace? A może leży w pościeli, zupełnie naga i czeka, aż zakończy się zebranie Zakonu? Może przewraca się z boku na bok, mając nadzieję, że tej nocy nie będzie jednak spać samotnie?

Cholera. Severus podszedł do kominka z wahaniem. Nie znał jej na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, o której chodzi spać. Poza tym nie miał pojęcia, czy jeśli zawita do jej sypialni o trzeciej nad ranem, nie wywoła ataku furii, gdy ją obudzi. Do licha, ona była nieprzewidywalna. Może się wściec, rzucić w niego poduszką, zwymyślać go i kazać się wynosić. A równie dobrze może zamruczeć przez sen, gdy jego usta dotkną szczupłego, obnażonego ramienia i przesuną się w stronę szyi. Zamruczeć i wciąż w półśnie obrócić się na plecy, pozwalając mu położyć się na niej, na jej ciepłym ciele i oplatając nogami jego biodra.

Severus podjął decyzję. Zaryzykuje. Co najwyżej Fede go wyrzuci, ale jej gniew nigdy nie trwał długo. Gdy była wściekła, wybuchała jak fajerwerk, ale szybko się uspokajała. W najgorszym wypadku będzie na niego obrażona do lunchu, a do jedenastej na pewno już jej przejdzie. Severus uśmiechnął się w duchu, wyciągnął różdżkę i wykonał kilka gestów, mamrocząc pod nosem inkantacje.

Nie miał zamiaru pakować się kominkiem do pokoju profesor obrony, nie upewniwszy się zawczasu, czy nałożone przez Fede bariery ochronne nie spłatają mu brzydkiego psikusa. Wprawdzie jakiś czas temu uprzedziła go, że zabezpieczyła kominek na wypróbowany aurorski sposób, ale dała mu uprawnienia do odwiedzania jej tą drogą. Wrodzona ostrożność Severusa nakazywała mu jednak nie włazić do kominka na ślepo i za każdym razem upewniał się, czy Fede coś się aby nagle nie odmieniło.

Najwyraźniej niczym jej się nie naraził, gdyż wciąż miał swobodny dostęp. Bez wahania wszedł do kominka i przetransportował się do sypialni Fede. Ogień na kominku był niemal wygaszony, w pokoju panował chłód. Było ciemno i cicho. Severus rzucił okiem na łóżko i poczuł, że robi mu się zimno. Fede tu nie było. Nie chowała się pod kołdrą — łóżko było starannie zaścielone i na pewno nikt w nim nie spał.

Severus opadł na fotel, starając się zdusić dziwne uczucie, jakie go opanowało — niepokój? Irytację? Nie wiedział. Staroświecki zegar na kominku tykał miarowo i dziwnie usypiająco. Severus wyciągnął nogi, zauważając, że fotel jest wyjątkowo wygodny. Potarł nasadę nosa, zdecydowany poczekać na Fede.

Różne rzeczy mogły się wydarzyć podczas nocnego patrolu. Przyłapanie pętających się po korytarzach i schowkach uczniów często skutkowało natychmiastową wizytą u opiekuna domu. Niewykluczone, że Fede siedzi u Sprout albo Flitwicka. Lub też czeka na McGonagall, która przecież dopiero co wróciła z zebrania Zakonu. Tak, to było logiczne wyjaśnienie. Severus usadowił się wygodniej. Naprawdę komfortowy ten fotel…

… otworzył oczy i zorientował się, że zasnął. Jak długo spał? Rzucił okiem na zegar i cos ścisnęło mu gardło. Czwarta trzydzieści jeden. Fede wciąż nie było. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło, niemożliwe, aby wyciąganie konsekwencji wobec niesfornych uczniów trwało do tej godziny.

Wstał, spoglądając jeszcze na łóżko (wciąż nietknięte, idealnie zaścielone) i już wiedział, że dalsze czekanie jest stratą czasu. Gdzie ona była, do ciężkiej cholery? Nie było sensu czekać, aż wróci. Zły jak diabli Severus teleportował się z powrotem do siebie. Przez chwilę stał przed kominkiem, czując wściekłość i… zawód? W końcu odwrócił się i z całej siły wyrżnął pięścią o obudowę kominka.

Zabolało. Ale tylko trochę. Rozcierając obolałe kostki dłoni, usiadł na łóżku. W jego głowie galopowały tysiące myśli, a każda gorsza od poprzedniej.

_Gdzie ona jest?_

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i w ubraniu położył się na wznak, nie trudząc się nawet zdejmowaniem butów.

_I… z kim?_

x x x x x

Fede lubiła noc.

Gdy poszła do Hogwartu, nocna pora była dla niej nie tyle czasem snu, co wypoczynkiem i możliwością upajania się ciszą i spokojem, jakie zapadały wraz z nadejściem zmroku. Za dnia korytarze, klasy i pokoje wspólne pełne było gwaru, śmiechu i krzyków. Wieczorami przenosiło się to dormitoriów, aby po zgaszeniu światła trwać jeszcze przez chwilę i wkrótce rozpływać w ogarniającej dziewczęta senności.

Gdy było już ciemno i zupełnie cicho, a jedynym odgłosem był równy oddech uśpionych współlokatorek, Fede czuła, że wreszcie ma czas dla siebie. Lubiła leżeć na plecach z rękoma założonymi pod głowę i pozwalać pędzić rozhukanym myślom. Bywało, że zegar na wieży dawno wybił północ, a ona wpatrywała się w ciemność dormitorium, zaś sen wciąż nie nadchodził. To nocami poznawała swoje ciało, stopniowo nabierając wprawy w sprawianiu sobie przyjemności. Zanim nauczyła się przydatnego Zaklęcia Wyciszającego, robiła to ukradkiem, pod kołdrą, wstrzymując oddech i starając się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków, mogących obudzić współlokatorki.

Często wymykała się ukradkiem i wędrowała korytarzami uśpionego zamku, odkrywając nowe, niezbadane dotąd zakątki Hogwartu. Wkrótce znała zamek jak własną kieszeń, a była na tyle bystra, aby prawie nigdy nie dać się złapać. Sprytnie unikała patrolujących korytarze nauczycieli, choć parę razy zdarzyło jej się uciekać co sił w nogach, machnięciem różdżki gasząc wszystkie świece i lawirując w ciemnościach pomiędzy zbrojami i zdradzieckimi chodnikami. Znajomość topografii zawiodła ją tylko raz, kiedy zapadła jej się noga na znikającym schodku. Na szczęście goniącym okazał się dobroduszny profesor Flitwick, który ogromnie się przejął udawanymi jękami bólu rzekomo potłuczonej Fede, w związku z czym ograniczył się tylko do słownej reprymendy.

Oprócz nauczycieli korytarze patrolowały również duchy, które były o tyle groźniejsze, że wyłaniały się bezszelestnie zza ściany, ale ich Fede się nie obawiała. Krwawy Baron nigdy nie donosił na uczniów Slytherinu, a Prawie Bezgłowy Nick bardzo lubił Fede, która zawsze zwracała się do niego per „Sir Nicholasie" z należnym arystokracie szacunkiem, toteż przymykał oko na jej nocne wędrówki. Zdarzało się, że dołączał do niej, sunąc bezszelestnie tuż obok i opowiadając przyciszonym głosem historie mijanych na obrazach ludzi. Wystrzegać należało się jedynie Irytka. Fede unikała go jak ognia, znając jego podłość i wiedząc, że marny byłby z niego sojusznik.

Naturalnie nie tylko ona wałęsała się nocami po zamku. Starsi wiekiem uczniowie często wymykali się po ciszy nocnej, szukając jakiegoś ustronnego zakątka, aby móc się miziać na osobności. Fede, która w wieku kilkunastu lat zmieniała chłopaków jak rękawiczki, doświadczyła wielu randek o północy.

A teraz, mając dwadzieścia osiem lat, spacerowała nocą po korytarzach zupełnie legalnie, płosząc amatorów przygód i zakochane parki. To był trzeci patrol, podczas którego przyłapała Stebbinsa i Fawcett, jak wciśnięci między zbroję Godryka Grubego a ścianę z zapałem badali sobie językami migdałki. Z uśmiechem przyglądała się, jak spłoszeni uczniowie uciekają w popłochu do swoich dormitoriów, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak można być aż tak głupim. Żadnemu z nich nie przyszło do głowy, aby znaleźć sobie inne miejsce.

Szła wolno, rozkoszując się ciszą i spokojem. Nagle do jej uszu dobiegł dziwny, nieco przytłumiony dźwięk. Natychmiast wyostrzyła czujność, zatrzymując się w pół kroku. Ów dźwięk, który wydał jej się znajomy, ale którego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować, dobiegał z bocznego korytarza.

Fede bez wahania skręciła w lewo, odruchowo wyjmując różdżkę zza paska sukni. Nie bała się, ale wrodzona czujność oraz twarde aurorskie szkolenie wyrobiły w niej instynkt chwytania za różdżkę w sytuacji, której nie była pewna. Nie uważała tego za zbytek ostrożności.

Korytarz był dość słabo oświetlony, a delikatne płomyki świec trochę ją oślepiały, nie pozwalając dostrzec, co znajduje się przed nią. Fede machnęła więc różdżką, mrucząc: — Nox. — Natychmiast zapadła ciemność. W tym momencie Fede zorientowała się, że teraz nie widzi absolutnie niczego. I znów to usłyszała — tym razem dźwięk dochodził z jej prawej strony.

Kolejny korytarz.

Fede zawahała się, ale nie skręciła. Przed sobą miała nieprzeniknioną czerń następnego bocznego korytarza. Przyszło jej do głowy, że popełniła błąd, nie gasząc światła zaklęciem niewerbalnym — lub też błędem było samo zgaszenie świec. Ktoś lub coś znajdowało się w tym korytarzu, a ona właśnie ujawniła swoją obecność.

Jedna z zasad, których nauczył ją Alastor Moody, było słuchanie własnego instynktu. Stary auror miał ogólnie opinię paranoika, a z jego „stałej czujności" podśmiewali się i uczniowie, i profesorowie, jednak Fede rozumowała inaczej. Jeśli ktoś tak doświadczony jak Moody wielokrotnie ocalił życie dzięki podszeptowi swojego wewnętrznego głosu, który nakazywał mu się wycofać, to nie interesowało jej, jaką ten człowiek miał opinię. To była jedna z tych sytuacji, w których instynkt nakazywał jej zawrócić.

A z drugiej strony coś ją kusiło, aby tego nie robić. Takie ryzykanctwo i szukanie guza nie leżało w jej naturze, a na spontaniczność pozwalała sobie jedynie wtedy, gdy miała pewność, że mimo wszystko będzie w stanie kontrolować sytuację. Tym razem miała przed sobą ciemny korytarz, w którym znajdowało się coś — lub ktoś — czego nie znała i co mogło być potencjalnie niebezpieczne. Rozum nakazywał jej się wycofać. A mimo to po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że skręciła w prawo. Nogi niosły ją przed siebie, a miękki chodnik tłumił stukot jej szpilek.

Nagle zapłonęły światła. Fede odruchowo obróciła się wokół własnej osi, gotowa do ataku. Czuła, jak serce łomocze jej jak szalone. To była skrajna bezmyślność, wiedziała o tym, a jednak… Jej wzrok powędrował w lewo, w kierunku, w którym przed chwilą szła. Teraz widziała wyraźnie. Ściany były zupełnie puste, pozbawione charakterystycznych dla Hogwartu obrazów czy tarcz. Miała przed sobą długie metry chodnika, a na samym jego końcu…

Fede przełknęła ślinę i poczuła, że poci się na karku. To było bardzo nieprzyjemne wrażenie, zupełnie, jakby po jej skórze przebiegł pająk. Nagle przypomniała sobie sny, o których mówił jej Harry. Wiedziała naturalnie, jakie drzwi widywał on w swoich koszmarach, ale w tym momencie zrozumiała lęk, jaki wtedy odczuwał.

Rzuciła złożone zaklęcie niewerbalne. Różdżka nie zareagowała, spoczywając spokojnie w jej dłoni, zatem nie wykryła żadnej obcej istoty w pobliżu. Fede oblizała wyschnięte wargi i ruszyła przed siebie, nadstawiając uszu, gotowa do obrony.

_Co ty wyprawiasz, idiotko?_ pomyślała. _Wynoś się stąd jak najprędzej!_

I choć strach jeżył jej włosy na karku, a racjonalny umysł kazał się wycofać, coś pchało ją do przodu. Fede miała wrażenie, że ciało przestało jej słuchać. Jak zahipnotyzowana posuwała się krok po kroku w kierunku drzwi. Przez korytarz przeszedł lekki podmuch, a świece, które znajdowały się za jej plecami, zgasły. W miarę, jak Fede szła do przodu, gasły kolejne, zupełnie jakby to coś wyznaczało jej kierunek marszu.

Bliżej, coraz bliżej. Teraz Fede była naprawdę przerażona. Ręka w której trzymała różdżkę drżała, ale nie ze strachu. Przez jej dłoń zdawały się przebiegać dziwne impulsy, jakby wibrowanie. Jako aurorka, Fede wiedziała, co to oznacza. Różdżka, której rdzeń stanowił cedr i włos jednorożca, była stworzona do rzucania zaklęć i reagowała na bardzo silne impulsy magiczne.

Za drzwiami znajdował się więc obiekt o tak potężnej mocy, że różdżka zaczęła wysyłać sygnały ostrzegawcze. Fede przymknęła oczy, czując, jak przerażenie ściska jej gardło. Za wszelką cenę musi to przerwać, nie wolno jej, nie może…

_NIE!_

Nagle zatoczyła się, czując, jak wrażenie przyciągania znika. Cofnęła się gwałtownie i omal nie upadła, ale po chwili odzyskała równowagę. Nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej, rzuciła się do ucieczki. W tym momencie wszystkie świece zgasły i wokół zapanowała ciemność. Fede biegła przed siebie na oślep.

Nagle silne uderzenie sprawiło, że przed oczami zawirowały jej wszystkie gwiazdy, a głowę przeszył straszny ból. Ze zdławionym krzykiem runęła na ziemię, zdając sobie sprawę, że wbiegła prosto na ścianę. Z trudem otworzyła oczy i w tym momencie dostrzegła dobiegające z lewej strony słabe światło.

Główny korytarz.

Podniosła się z jękiem, czując, że świat wiruje wokół niej, a nogi się uginają. Na szczęście nie wypuściła różdżki z dłoni. Powoli podreptała w kierunku światła, świadoma, że przerażające uczucie przyciągania, które na dłuższą chwilę opanowało ją do tego stopnia, że aż odebrało jej zdolność panowania nad sobą, zniknęło. Gdy wreszcie znalazła się w głównym korytarzu, pospiesznie oddaliła się na uginających nogach o dobrych kilkaset metrów i dopiero wtedy się zatrzymała.

Czoło piekło żywym ogniem. Fede oparła się plecami o ścianę i przymknęła oczy, pozwalając, aby walące jak oszalałe serce zwolniło nieco swój rytm.

Co to do cholery było?

Strachu, który wtedy czuła, nie sposób było opisać. A najbardziej przerażające było to, że owo coś odebrało jej całą siłę woli.

Fede z wolna się uspokajała. Wiedziała, że dzisiejszej nocy nie będzie w stanie przejść koło tamtego bocznego korytarza. Ruszyła więc przed siebie, kontynuując powolny obchód zamku, ale wydarzenia sprzed kilku minut wstrząsnęły nią na tyle, że nie była w stanie rozkoszować się ciszą i spokojem nocy.

Hogwart nocą nie wydawał jej się już taki bezpieczny.

Wałęsała się tak bez celu aż do świtu. Gdy słońce już wzeszło i napełniło korytarze jasnym blaskiem, a pierwsi uczniowie zaczęli udawać się na śniadanie, Fede wróciła do siebie. Ze zmęczenia kręciło jej się w głowie i czuła piasek pod powiekami. Czoło bolało jak diabli. Cud, że nie rozbiła sobie głowy.

Nie rozbierając się, zwinęła się w kłębek na fotelu. Było jej zimno i czuła się nieco otępiała, jak to zwykle bywa po nieprzespanej nocy. Wstrząsana dreszczami, oparła głowę o wezgłówek i przymknęła oczy.

Nie miała już siły myśleć.

Chciała tylko chwilę odpocząć.


	16. Chapter 16

— Profesor Fedele!

Co u licha…? Dziwnie znajomy głos docierał powoli do świadomości Fede. Z trudem otworzyła jedno oko i dostrzegła, że coś przesłania jej pole widzenia. Coś miękkiego, łaskoczącego w nos…

— Profesor Fedele! Proszę się natychmiast obudzić!

Aha, włosy. Cholerne kudły, ale co one robią na jej twarzy? Fede poruszyła ustami i natychmiast wypluła z nich grube pasmo. Ktoś ją budzi, znajomy głos… to dziwne, co ona robi w jej sypialni? Zamrugała. Przez gęstwinę skudlonych włosów dostrzegła sylwetkę stojącej naprzeciwko profesor McGonagall.

— Profesor Fedele! — W głosie wicedyrektorki brzmiała wściekłość. — Proszę natychmiast oprzytomnieć! W trakcie zajęć weszła do mnie dwójka uczniów z pytaniem, czy zajęcia obrony zostały odwołane, bo czekają na panią od dwudziestu minut! Stukali do drzwi gabinetu, ale bezskutecznie! Od pół godziny powinna powinna pani być na zajęciach!

Zajęcia… o cholera, zajęcia! Zasnęła! Fede momentalnie oprzytomniała, zupełnie jakby ktoś chlusnął jej w twarz wiadrem lodowatej wody. Teraz już pamiętała. Po powrocie z patrolu usiadła na moment w fotelu i przymknęła oczy. Co za głupota! Pospiesznie odgarnęła włosy z twarzy, starając się jakoś ogarnąć.

— Strasznie przepraszam — wymamrotała. McGonagall była wściekła i trudno jej się było dziwić. Jeśli Fede liczyła, że stosunki między nią a surową wicedyrektorką ulegną kiedyś ociepleniu, to właśnie chyba straciła wszelkie szanse. — Sama nie wiem, jak to się mogło stać. Wróciłam z patrolu, przysiadłam na moment w fotelu…

We wzroku wpatrującej się w nią McGonagall odmalowało się coś na kształt przerażenia. Wicedyrektorka wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i cofnęła się o krok.

— Na Merlina, co się pani stało? — jęknęła.

Fede zamrugała, nie rozumiejąc, skąd ta reakcja. I nagle sobie przypomniała. Biegnąc korytarzem, zderzyła się ze ścianą z takim impetem, że omal nie straciła przytomności. Uniosła dłoń i dotknęła czoła. Zabolało. Pewnie ma niezłego siniaka.

— To nic takiego — powiedziała, starając się zbagatelizować sprawę. — Drobiazg. Wczoraj podczas patrolu miałam drobny wy…

— Nic takiego? — McGonagall podniosła głos niemal do krzyku. — Nic takiego? Niech się pani przejrzy w lustrze, to sama pani zobaczy, czy to nic takiego!

Nieco zdumiona przesadną jej zdaniem reakcją wicedyrektorki Fede wstała i powlokła się do toaletki. Gdy zerknęła do lustra, momentalnie przestała się dziwić, gdyż omal nie wrzasnęła na widok swego odbicia. Czoło miała sinofioletowe, co nadawało jej wygląd ofiary ciężkiego pobicia.

— O matko! — Nie mogła się powstrzymać od jęku. Gdyby położyła się teraz w kostnicy, mogłaby zapewne zmylić nawet doświadczonego patologa.

— Profesor Fedele, czy ktoś na panią napadł? — zapytała wciąż wstrząśnięta profesor McGonagall. Ponieważ Fede nie odpowiadała, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby została spetryfikowana, starsza kobieta podeszła i delikatnie położyła dłoń na ramieniu profesor obrony. Jej głos nagle złagodniał i pojawiła się w nim nuta zatroskania. — Fede, co się stało?

Fede wolno odwróciła się i wlepiła w McGonagall zdumione spojrzenie, uświadamiając sobie, że surowa i niechętna jej wicedyrektorka właśnie okazała troskę. Zapanowało niezręczne milczenie. Fede doskonale wiedziała, że Minerwa McGonagall jej nie lubi; pamiętała też, że swego czasu to właśnie ona postulowała u Dumbledore'a o usunięcie przyszłej profesor obrony z Hogwartu. Fede nie miała o to pretensji, gdyż jej szkolne ekscesy przekraczały czasem wszelkie granice. Mimo to liczyła, że po dziesięciu latach ich stosunki ulegną poprawie. Niestety, najwyraźniej nawet nowo objęte przez Fede stanowisko nie przekonało McGonagall. Wicedyrektorka odnosiła się do młodszej koleżanki z chłodną uprzejmością i nic nie wskazywało, by miała zmienić zdanie.

A teraz w jej głosie brzmiało szczere zatroskanie. Fede odchrząknęła i poczuła, że coś drapie ją w gardło. Po raz pierwszy zdała sobie sprawę, że oczy Minerwy McGonagall są przyjazne i ciepłe.

Starsza kobieta wpatrywała się w nią łagodnie, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Po chwili wyciągnęła dłoń i delikatnie odsunęła na bok opadające na czoło loki Fede.

— Byłam na patrolu. — Nagle Fede uświadomiła sobie, że wyrzuca z siebie bezładne zdania. — Szłam korytarzem, było spokojnie… Pogoniłam dwójkę uczniów spod posągu Godryka Grubego. I wtedy… usłyszałam ten dźwięk. Nie wiem, co to było, nie potrafię go określić… dobiegał z bocznego korytarza…

McGonagall słuchała uważnie.

— Weszłam do korytarza. Było ciemno, wyjęłam różdżkę. Korytarz skręcał w prawo, tam był kolejny… paliły się w nim pochodnie. Czułam, że nie powinnam tam wchodzić, ale coś pchało mnie do przodu. Szłam, pochodnie za mną gasły… zaczęłam się bać, ale nie mogłam zawrócić. Ja… nie panowałam nad swoim ciałem! Nie mogłam się wycofać, szłam jak kukiełka! — Fede zadygotała. — Moja różdżka oszalała. Zaczęła wibrować, prawie wyrywała mi się z dłoni… A na końcu korytarza były drzwi, za nimi coś się znajdowało… To było straszne. Tak się bałam… A potem to przyciąganie ustąpiło i wtedy rzuciłam się do ucieczki. Pochodnie nagle zgasły, biegłam po ciemku… i wtedy uderzyłam w ścianę.

— Na Merlina! — Minerwa McGonagall była wstrząśnięta. — Trzeba natychmiast poinformować o tym Albusa! Fede, co to mogło być?

— Nie wiem — odparła Fede, która dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że szczęka zębami. — Nie dotarłam do drzwi, uciekłam najszybciej, jak tylko mogłam. Ale to musiał być jakiś artefakt o niezwykle potężnej mocy. Moja różdżka silnie reaguje na wszelkiego rodzaju oddziaływania magii…

Minerwa przyglądała się Fede z namysłem.

— Czy mogłabyś mnie zaprowadzić w tamto miejsce? — zapytała.

— Chce pani tam iść? — osłupiała profesor obrony.

— Oczywiście. Trwają lekcje, więc korytarze powinny być puste, uczniowie nie będą nam przeszkadzać. Będziemy mogły sprawdzić, co tak cię wystraszyło. Z Albusem porozmawiam później.

— Pani raczy żartować! — wybuchnęła Fede.

— Jestem absolutnie poważna. — Minerwa uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Jej twarz wyrażała zdecydowanie. — Trochę więcej zaufania do mojego zdrowego rozsądku, Fede. Zamierzam po prostu przyjrzeć się bliżej temu korytarzowi. Na Merlina! Ci biedni uczniowie czekają pod gabinetem, zupełnie o nich zapomniałam… — Potarła dłonią skroń. — Fede, zrób coś z tym siniakiem. Zaczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz.

Starsza kobieta opuściła pokój, a Fede zadrżała lekko. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty wracać do tamtego korytarza, ale profesor McGonagall mogłaby tam nie trafić bez jej wskazówek. Poza tym czuła, że byłoby świństwem pozwolić jej iść samej. Niechętnie sięgnęła po różdżkę i za pomocą silnych maskujących zaklęć aurorskich zatuszowała poobijane czoło. Potem wyszła na korytarz, czując, że najchętniej zakopałaby się pod kołdrą i przespała dzień czy dwa, budząc się tylko na posiłki i znowu zasypiała, czując silny uścisk ramion Severusa i jego usta na swej skórze.

Chryste…! Aż się wzdrygnęła. Dotyk Severusa wydał jej się nagle tak realny, tak prawdziwy. Ile by dała, aby był teraz przy niej.. Naglący głos McGonagall wyrwał ją z odrętwienia. Pospiesznie założyła włosy za uszy i obie kobiety ruszyły pustymi korytarzami zamku.

— Już niedaleko. — Fede poczuła znajomy zimny dreszcz, przebiegający jej po kręgosłupie. Nie czuła się najlepiej. — Przy zbroi Godryka Grubego przyłapałam dwójkę uczniów, potem poszłam przed siebie. To musiało być gdzieś blisko… zaraz! Herbowa tarcza Slytherina! To zaraz za nią, tam jest korytarz… — Fede przyspieszyła kroku, zupełnie zapominając o lęku. Teraz już prawie biegła. — Zaraz za wyłomem muru, o tutaj!

Obie kobiety zatrzymały się we wskazanym przez Fede miejscu. Zapadła cisza. Fede miała wrażenie, że nogi wrastają jej w posadzkę. Minerwa McGonagall wolno się odwróciła i spojrzała prosto w twarz profesor obrony.

— Ale… to było tutaj! — wydusiła z siebie Fede. — Na… naprawdę!

— Jest pani pewna? — Głos McGonagall stracił wiele ze swojej niedawnej serdeczności. — Tutaj, czyli gdzie? Bardzo mi przykro, ale ja nie widzę żadnego korytarza. A pani?

— Był tutaj! — wybuchnęła Fede. — Nie mogłam się pomylić! Tarcza Slytherina, wyłom muru i korytarz! ON TU BYŁ! WIDZIAŁAM GO!

— Proszę nie krzyczeć — odezwała się szorstko wicedyrektorka. Jej wzrok nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Zrozpaczona i niczego nie rozumiejąca Fede spojrzała na McGonagall i dostrzegła, że w jej oczach maluje się lodowaty chłód i… pogarda? I wtedy zrozumiała. Miała wrażenie, że właśnie dostała w twarz.

— Nie wierzy mi pani, prawda? — spytała tak spokojnym tonem, na jaki potrafiła się zdobyć. Czuła, że cała się trzęsie, a policzki płoną żywym ogniem.

— Ujmijmy to tak. — Profesor McGonagall mówiła wolno, zupełnie, jakby zastanawiała się nad każdym wymawianym słowem. — Twierdzi pani, że wczoraj w nocy był tu korytarz, do którego pani weszła i w którym tak mocno się pani poobijała.

— Tak. — Fede zaczynało brakować tchu. Jednocześnie czuła, że wzbiera w niej złość. Spojrzała wyzywająco w twarz wicedyrektorki, próbując nie wybuchnąć. — Tu był korytarz. Jestem tego pewna. I nie ma mowy o żadnej pomyłce.

McGonagall bez słowa wyciągnęła różdżkę i lekko nią machnęła. Znajdujące się naprzeciwko drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Osłupiała Fede dostrzegła kilka mioteł, kubły, jakieś stare szmaty i niedużą, składaną drabinę.

— Jeden ze schowków pana Filcha — odezwała się wicedyrektorka. — Czy mam rozumieć, że podczas patrolu weszła pani do składzika i uderzyła głową o ścianę?

— Tego tu nie było… — wybełkotała Fede, która niczego już nie rozumiała. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej tłumaczenia brzmią absurdalnie. Zdesperowana przejechała dłonią po włosach. — Przysięgam, że tu nie było żadnego składzika!

McGonagall wydawała się teraz chłodna i wyniosła niczym sfinks. Z gardła Fede wyrwało się chrapliwe:

— Pani mi nie wierzy, prawda? Uważa pani, że kłamię?

Zadała to pytanie, próbując sprowokować wicedyrektorkę do szczerej odpowiedzi, którą tamta i tak miała wypisaną na twarzy. Fede zawsze podejrzewała, że gdyby McGonagall choć raz pozbyła się swego dystyngowanego opanowania i wywrzeszczała jej w twarz, co o niej sądzi, to może ostra kłótnia pozbawiłaby je wzajemnego dystansu. Niestety, Minerwa McGonagall była damą w każdym calu.

— Sądzę, że powinnyśmy odłożyć tę rozmowę na później — rzekła wolno. — Inaczej jedna z nas może powiedzieć o jedno słowo za dużo.

— Ja nie kłamię! — oświadczyła wyzywająco Fede.

Przez moment miała wrażenie, że profesor McGonagall tym razem naprawdę puszczą nerwy. Niestety przeliczyła się.

— Ujmijmy to tak, profesor Fedele. — Chłodny głos Minerwy smagał niczym bicz. — Pamiętam panią doskonale z czasów, gdy była pani jeszcze uczennicą. I chyba obie doskonale wiemy, że bardzo często zdarzyło się pani mijać z prawdą.

Fede stała nieruchomo, mając wrażenie, że wzrok wicedyrektorki miażdży ją na drobne kawałki. Nagle poczuła się słaba, upokorzona i bezbronna, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Głos Minerwy dochodził do niej jakby z oddali:

— Poinformuję o wszystkim dyrektora. Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć, gdzie pani była w czasie patrolu ani co pani robiła. Nie będę też wnikać, w jaki sposób doprowadziła się pani do tak godnego pożałowania stanu. O wyciągnięciu konsekwencji zdecyduje Albus Dumbledore. Ja natomiast oczekuję, że zjawi się pani na kolejnych zajęciach.

McGonagall oddaliła się, a po jej ruchach dało się wyczuć, że jest wyjątkowo rozgniewana. Fede chwyciła się za głowę, czując pulsowanie tak silne, jakby miała pęknąć jej czaszka. Miała wrażenie, że cała płonie. W dodatku było jej słabo.

Jak otępiała wpatrywała się w drzwi do składzika, których tu wczoraj nie było. Po chwili z wahaniem wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła drzwi. Pod palcami wyczuła stare, nieco zmurszałe drewno. Drzwi były realne. Prawdziwe. Podobnie, jak realny był wczorajszy korytarz, którym biegła, o którego ścianę uderzyła, który…

… nie istniał.

X

W połowie lekcji zaklęć profesor Flitwick przypomniał sobie o zadanych na dzisiaj pracach domowych i zaczął zbierać pergaminy. Harry sięgnął do swojej torby, ale wypracowania w niej nie było.

Lekko zdenerwowany — przyłożył się do zadania wyjątkowo skrupulatnie, w duchu licząc na bardzo dobrą ocenę — zaczął nerwowo przerzucać znajdujące się w torbie rzeczy. I w tym momencie sobie przypomniał. Wraz z Ronem zaspali nieco na śniadanie, zeszli do Wielkiej Sali w momencie, gdy większość uczniów skończyła już jeść, a potem trochę zmarudzili przy stole. Gdy wpadli pędem do dormitorium, okazało się, że muszą się jeszcze spakować. W ferworze pakowania Harry położył wypracowanie na szafkę nocną, aby włożyć je na samą górę i przypadkiem o nim nie zapomnieć.

Podszedł do biurka nauczyciela i przyznał, że zapomniał zabrać wypracowanie. Profesor Flitwick spokojnym tonem polecił mu je przynieść, więc Harry opuścił klasę i pobiegł w kierunku dormitorium. W pewnym momencie zwolnił nieco, czując, że się trochę zasapał i jednocześnie dostrzegł stojącą na środku korytarza samotną postać.

Dopiero po chwili Harry rozpoznał profesor Fedele. Szedł teraz wolno, uważnie się jej przyglądając. Nie zdziwił się, że w pierwszej chwili jej nie poznał. Włosy profesor obrony, zawsze starannie upięte, spływały jej teraz na plecy skłębioną, puszystą masą, zasłaniając profil. W jej nieruchomej sylwetce było coś bardzo dziwnego. Harry ostrożnie podszedł bliżej.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział.

Nie odpowiedziała, wpatrując się dziwnie otępiałym wzrokiem przed siebie. Harry miał wrażenie, że w ogóle go nie usłyszała. Zdumiony jej niezwykłym zachowaniem spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył drzwi do schowka jakich wiele w Hogwarcie, w dodatku niczym się nie wyróżniających. Nagle Harry poczuł się dziwnie skrępowany. Powoli wycofał się, mając wrażenie, że nie powinien oglądać profesor Fedele w takim stanie. Zabrał wypracowanie z dormitorium i wrócił tą samą drogą.

Profesor Fedele już nie było. Harry nie mógł się oprzeć ciekawości. Podszedł do drzwi schowka i uważnie im się przyjrzał — wyglądały całkiem zwyczajnie — a potem je otworzył. Pobieżna inspekcja nie wykazała niczego nadzwyczajnego. Marszcząc brwi Harry wrócił ślimaczym tempem do sali zaklęć, oddał wypracowanie i pogrążył się w rozważaniach do tego stopnia, że zirytowany kompletną nieuwagą ucznia profesor Flitwick zadał mu dodatkowe zadanie domowe.

**X**

To był kiepski dzień. Fede ochlapała twarz zimną wodą, spięła włosy i rzuciła dodatkowe zaklęcie maskujące na czoło, po czym poszła na zajęcia. I chociaż bardzo się starała, to czuła, że po raz pierwszy od tygodni prowadzi lekcje bez entuzjazmu. Jak na złość uczniowie dali jej również nieźle popalić. Fede miała wrażenie, że jakieś licho wstąpiło w te dzieciaki. Już na pierwszych zajęciach przyłapała dwójkę Puchonów z końcowej ławki na graniu w okręty, a gdy się tylko odwróciła, niespeszeni reprymendą smarkacze natychmiast wrócili do zabawy. Zaś pod koniec lekcji między jednym z Puchonów a Krukonem doszło do jakiejś sprzeczki, zakończonej celnie wymierzonym ciosem prosto w nos Puchona. W dodatku chłopak poleciał do tyłu tak pechowo, że uderzył głową o parapet — Fede, która akurat była odwrócona do nich plecami, nie zdążyła zareagować na czas. Gdy odprowadziła już słaniającego się na nogach chłopca do skrzydła szpitalnego, a następnie wróciła i nawrzeszczała na jego przeciwnika, lekcja dobiegła końca. Kiedy uczniowie wyszli, Fede oparła czoło o biurko i wydała z siebie rozpaczliwe westchnienie.

_Chcę, aby była już wiosna_, pomyślała bez związku. Czuła się wyczerpana, znużona i poirytowana. Wszystko wydawało jej się nudne — uczniowie, zajęcia, perspektywa dalszej wytężonej pracy przy organizacji halloweenowej zabawy. Miała wrażenie, że wszystko wokół niej jest szare — twarze uczniów, drobinki nieruchawego powietrza, unoszący się z podłogi kurz.

Gdy nadeszła pora lunchu, wróciła do siebie i poprosiła skrzaty o przyniesienie jej posiłku do pokoju. Siedziała później nad talerzem, patrząc z niechęcią na stygnącą porcję jagnięcej pieczeni z sosem miętowym.

**X**

Minerwa McGonagall z trudem panowała nad sobą. Szczególnie irytowała ją świadomość, że okazała współczucie Fede, ulitowała się nad nią, a ta zwyczajnie ją okłamała. Zgodnie z obietnicą tuż przed lunchem udała się do Albusa i opowiedziała mu o całym zajściu.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu Albus nie wydawał się być zgorszony ani nawet zdumiony. Przez chwilę patrzył spokojnie prosto w twarz Minerwy, a następnie wolnym ruchem zaczął bawić się maleńkim, elegancko rzeźbionym kałamarzem. Minerwa wiedziała, że dyrektor zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią.

— Powiedz mi, Minerwo, ale tak zupełnie szczerze — zaczął Albus. Profesor McGonagall uniosła lekko brwi. — Rozumiem, że jesteś oburzona zachowaniem Fede i dlatego przyszłaś z tym do mnie.

— Owszem — odparła chłodno Minerwa. — A słowo „oburzenie" uważam w tym przypadku za eufemizm.

— A czy gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, na przykład o profesor Sinistrę, Sprout albo Hooch, czy również przyszłabyś do mnie ze skargą?

Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Żadna z wyżej wymienionych pań... — zaczęła.

— Ale gdyby tak się zdarzyło, czy w przypadku którejś z nich również pojawiłabyś się tutaj z żądaniem wyciągnięcia konsekwencji, czy byłabyś raczej skłonna puścić to zdarzenie w niepamięć?

— Czy sugerujesz, że... powiadomiłam cię o wszystkim tylko dlatego, że chodzi o Fede? — Minerwa niemal uniosła się z fotela.

— A czy nie mam racji?

Minerwa otworzyła usta, aby zaprzeczyć i w tym momencie poczuła, że zastyga w bezruchu, niezdolna do wypowiedzenia choćby słowa. Słowa Albusa, choć łagodne, oskarżały ją jednak o niesprawiedliwość. Minerwa zawsze uważała, że przy podejmowaniu decyzji oraz w osądach nie kieruje się sentymentami. I nie, nie przyszła ze skargą dlatego, że chodziło o Fede. To nie była niesprawiedliwość! A mimo to pamiętała, jaka była jej pierwsza myśl, gdy rozgniewana zostawiła profesor obrony stojącą jak słup soli na środku korytarza:

_Tym razem się doigrałaś, moja panno._

Bez wątpienia nie mogła udać, że nic się nie wydarzyło; poinformowanie Albusa było jej obowiązkiem. A mimo to poczuła się dziwnie nieswojo. Odruchowo uniosła dłoń i poluzowała nieco zapięty przy samej szyi kołnierzyk sukni, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Czy na pewno postąpiła sprawiedliwie? Czy nie dała się ponieść własnym uprzedzeniom, tracąc przy tym zdrowy i chłodny osąd sytuacji? Czy na pewno nie kierowała nią niechęć do Fede i podświadome pragnienie ukarania dziewczyny, której nigdy nie lubiła, do której nie miała zaufania i której widok działał na nią wybitnie irytująco? Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że milczy. I to była odpowiedź. Gdyby miała pewność, że jej intencje były absolutnie czyste, nie zastanawiałaby się ani przez chwilę.

— Minerwo. — Głos Albusa wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. — Minerwo, spójrz na mnie.

Podniosła wzrok.

— Masz rację — przyznała. Och, jak trudno było się przyznać do błędu! — Tak, masz absolutną rację. Nie sądziłam… — dłonie zacisnęły się mocno na poręczach fotela — … że jestem taka… małostkowa. — Nagle w przypływie rzadko spotykanej pasji uderzyła dłonią o kolano. — Zrozum mnie, Albusie! Przecież doskonale pamiętasz, jaka ona była lata temu. I wiesz, ile mieliśmy z nią problemów! Tak, przyznaję, nigdy nie lubiłam tej dziewczyny i wciąż jej nie lubię. Te jej wieczne kłamstwa, wykręty, brak dyscypliny… ale wiesz, co było najgorsze? To, że nigdy nie miała cywilnej odwagi, by się przyznać. A gdy już nie mogła wykręcić się łgarstwami, sądzisz, że miała tyle przyzwoitości, by w końcu przestać iść w zaparte? Nie! Ona nigdy się nie przyznała! Patrzyła wtedy na mnie tym swoim baranim wzrokiem i udawała głupią! I to mnie w niej najbardziej denerwowało! Ten jej wzrok, głupia mina, to… to… tchórzostwo!

Dopiero teraz Minerwa zorientowała się, że krzyczy.

— Nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak nieprzejednana — powiedział wolno Albus. — Czy ty naprawdę widzisz w Fede tylko to, co najgorsze?

— To, co najgorsze? — Minerwa próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale wargi miała jak zdrętwiałe. — Nie. Nie jestem aż tak zaślepiona. Dziewczyna przerabia z uczniami solidny, dobrze zaplanowany program. Młodzież za nią przepada. Doskonale dogaduje się z resztą kadry… No dobrze. Nie mogę jej niczego zarzucić, jeśli chodzi o kompetencje. Pomijając oczywiście dzisiejszy poranek.

— Ach tak. Sprawa korytarza, który widziała tylko Fede — skinął głową Albus. — Przyznam, że dziwię się wam obu. Zarówno Fede, jak i tobie. Obie doskonale wiecie, że Hogwart to magiczne miejsce, którego sekretów nikt tak do końca nie odkrył. Wiesz doskonale, ile razy schody zmieniały swoje położenie, jak często portrety przenosiły się w tajemniczy sposób z jednego piętra na drugie. Mogę naturalnie zrozumieć, że pod wpływem emocji Fede straciła zdolność logicznego myślenia i dała się ponieść emocjom, ale ty, Minerwo? Czy naprawdę nie przyszło ci na myśl, że Hogwart posiada wiele tajemnic, które zdradza wtedy, gdy sam tego chce?

— Chcesz powiedzieć… — Profesor McGonagall poczuła, że głos więźnie jej w gardle.

— W miejscu, które dziś rano oglądałyście wraz z Fede, znajduje się korytarz. Z jakichś powodów pozostawał on zawsze w ukryciu przed ludzkimi oczami. Sądzę, że taki był cel założycieli Hogwartu — stworzenie miejsca, w którym można coś ukryć bądź się w nim schować. To nieistotne, w jaki sposób odnalazłem je wiele lat temu. Opieczętowałem je dodatkowymi zaklęciami i byłem pewny, że to wystarczy, by korytarz pozostał w ukryciu. Najwidoczniej jednak z jakichś powodów postanowił on ujawnić się przed Fede. A dokładnie mówiąc, nie tyle on, co ukryty na jego końcu artefakt.

Minerwie zrobiło się słabo. Przed oczami stanęła jej blada ze strachu twarz Fede, a potem jej ogłupiałe, niczego nie rozumiejące spojrzenie. Posądziła ją o bezczelne kłamstwo i zagroziła konsekwencjami, tymczasem okazało się, że biedna dziewczyna mówiła prawdę. Jej przerażenie nie było udawane.

— Dlaczego mi o niczym nie powiedziałeś? — jęknęła. — Albusie, jestem wicedyrektorem, powinnam była wiedzieć… Oskarżyłam Fede o kłamstwo i zostawiłam ją, obiecując wyciągnięcie konsekwencji. A ona była wystraszona! Powinnam jej była pomoc, a zamiast tego…

— Cóż, być może dałaś jej małą nauczkę — odparł Albus, ukrywając uśmiech. — Ktoś, komu dawniej zdarzało się kłamać, powinien liczyć się z tym, że w oczach niektórych może nie być wiarygodną osobą. Znasz tę mugolską bajeczkę o chłopcu, który dla żartu krzyczał „Wilki, wilki!", a gdy któregoś razu wybuchł pożar…

— Co ty opowiadasz? — wybuchnęła Minerwa. Zerwała się z fotela i zaczęła krążyć po gabinecie, nerwowym gestem chwytając się za głowę i targając gładko upięte włosy. — Nie miałam zamiaru dawać jej nauczki! Posądziłam ją o kłamstwo, a nie miałam racji! Powinnam była wiedzieć o tym korytarzu. I… — tu wicedyrektorka zatrzymała się w pół kroku — … chcę wiedzieć, co tam ukryłeś. Czy to coś potencjalnie niebezpiecznego? Mogło zrobić krzywdę Fede? Mamy zamek pełen uczniów, gdyby któryś z nich przypadkiem odkrył ten korytarz…

— To tylko Zaklęcie Wielkiej Grozy, skutecznie odstraszające ciekawskich — uspokoił ją Albus. Gdyby Minerwa nie była tak oburzona, zapewne dostrzegłaby w jego oczach wesoły błysk. Widok nieprzejednanej wicedyrektorki, stającej teraz w obronie niewinnej profesor obrony niczym rozjuszona lwica, cieszył jego serce. — To dlatego Fede tak spanikowała. Swoją drogą, wyrazy uznania dla odwagi młodej damy, która doszła aż tak daleko. Sam artefakt nie jest niebezpieczny. To po prostu bardzo cenna rzecz. Niemniej jednak to istotnie zastanawiające, dlaczego…

— Co „dlaczego"? — zapytała cierpko profesor McGonagall, wciąż wściekła na Albusa i na samą siebie. — A Fede doszła, jak to określiłeś, tak daleko, ponieważ nie była w stanie się wycofać.

— Artefakt przyciągał ją do siebie — wyjaśnił Albus. — Nie chciał dłużej spoczywać w samotności. Jego przyciąganie przebiło zaklęcia założycieli Hogwartu, a także moje. To potężna moc. Tyle, że zawsze przywoływał tych, którym mógłby dobrze służyć. I to mnie właśnie zastanawia.

— Czemu? — Minerwa wciąż była poirytowana.

— Ludzie potrafią nas naprawdę zaskakiwać — uśmiechnął się Albus. — Wydaje ci się, że kogoś dobrze znasz, a potem okazuje się, że to nieprawda. Ten artefakt mógłby wezwać wiele osób. Ale ostatnią, którą bym o to podejrzewał, byłaby właśnie Fede.

**X**

Minerwa wypatrywała Fede podczas lunchu, licząc na chwilę rozmowy. Po wyjściu z gabinetu Albusa była kompletnie rozbita i zła na samą siebie. Wspomnienie przerażonych oczu młodej kobiety nie dawało jej spokoju.

Niestety, Fede nie zeszła na lunch. Minerwa zerkała na drzwi wejściowe, ale profesor obrony w ogóle się nie pojawiła. Jej krzesło pozostało puste. Wicedyrektorka zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy zmęczona Fede nie wróciła do siebie i przypadkiem znowu nie zasnęła. Ale gdy po lunchu wyszła na korytarz, dostrzegła profesor obrony pogrążoną w rozmowie z dwójką Krukonów z siódmego roku.

Minerwa postanowiła podejść i poprosić Fede o rozmowę na osobności. Niestety, w tym samym momencie z Wielkiej Sali wypadł Severus, omal nie rozdeptując stojącej w drzwiach wicedyrektorki. Odszedł bez słowa przeprosin, powiewając połami płaszcza i sprawiając wrażenie wyjątkowo rozeźlonego.

_A tego co ugryzło?_ pomyślała McGonagall zirytowana. Zapowiadała się kolejna lawina szlabanów i masowa utrata punktów na eliksirach. Odwróciła się w kierunku Fede i stwierdziła, że profesor obrony już zniknęła. Nie było sensu jej szukać. Minerwa potarła pulsujące lekko skronie. Co za dzień. Chyba będzie musiała wziąć podwójną dawkę kropli od bólu głowy.

**X**

Fede odpuściła sobie również kolację. Przez cały dzień czuła się senna, a hektolitry wypitej kawy sprawiły, że serce łomotało jej jak szalone. Wykąpała się, zamówiła przez skrzata lekką przekąskę do pokoju i usiadła w fotelu, ubrana jedynie w szlafrok i z ręcznikiem na głowie. Po całodniowym poście (nie miała czasu na śniadanie, a jagnięciny z obiadu nawet nie tknęła) rzuciła się na jedzenie jak szalona. Gdy skończyła, poczuła się znacznie lepiej. I nawet była w stanie zacząć logicznie myśleć.

Pojawiające się i znikające przejścia, drzwi, korytarze, zmieniające położenie portrety. Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć? Hogwart był tak przesycony magią, że zdawał się czasami żyć własnym życiem. A skoro tak, korytarz nie musiał być wytworem jej umysłu. I do cholery, nie był! Fede z pasją wyrżnęła dłonią o stół. Dyplom aurorski, praktyka w nauczaniu, a rozumowanie godne dupy wołowej.

Posiniaczone i wciąż bolące czoło było dowodem, że to, co widziała, nie było złudzeniem. Istniała oczywiście możliwość, że iluzja danego miejsca lub przedmiotu jest tak silna, że znajdujący się pod jej wpływem człowiek może sobie zrobić fizyczną krzywdę — przyciąć drzwiami rękę albo rozbić czoło o ścianę. Jednak w momencie gdy iluzja ustępowała, znikały również jej efekty. A ponieważ czoło wciąż miała sinofioletowe, korytarz nie mógł być złudą. Istniał — być może w wymiarze niedostępnym ludzkiej świadomości, ale _istniał_!

Fede zerwała się z fotela. Rzuciwszy nieco tęskne spojrzenie na pusty talerz, usiadła przy toaletce i zaczęła suszyć włosy. Dochodziła dziewiąta. Ubrała się pospiesznie i podeszła do kominka, zdecydowana załatwić tę sprawę najszybciej, jak się da.

— Dobry wieczór — powiedziała, gdy głowa McGonagall pojawiła się w ogniu. — Muszę z panią porozmawiać.

Spodziewała się, że będzie zmuszona nalegać, ale ku jej zdziwieniu McGonagall skinęła przyzwalająco.

— Naturalnie. Wejdź, proszę.

Marszcząc czoło i zastanawiając się, skąd ta uprzejmość, Fede przeniosła się kominkiem do gabinetu wicedyrektorki. Minerwa siedziała za ogromnym dębowym biurkiem, na którym spoczywały ułożone w schludne stosiki pergaminy, trzy kałamarze ustawione w prostej linii, pięć piór. Tuż obok dłoni gospodyni stała malutka buteleczka z jakimś eliksirem. Gabinet pachniał niczym apteka. Fede zmarszczyła nos, bo cokolwiek zażywała McGonagall, śmierdziało jak waleriana.

— Usiądź, proszę. — Minerwa wskazała stojący po drugiej stronie biurka fotel. Fede nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Stojąc cały czas przy kominku, rzuciła wyzywająco:

— Nie kłamałam. Korytarz istnieje i ja to pani udowodnię.

— Nie trzeba. — Minerwa spuściła wzrok, spostrzegając, że zaczyna wyłamywać sobie palce. Rozmowa nie zapowiadała się przyjemnie. Ale przynajmniej Fede odzyskała już swój rezon. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Minerwa była zadowolona z tego, że na twarzy panny Fedele maluje się zaciętość i buta. — Ja wiem, że mówiłaś prawdę. I bardzo mi przykro, że posądziłam cię o... kłamstwo.

— Jak to, pani _wie_? — Fede była zaskoczona. — On się znowu pojawił?

— Nie, rozmawiałam na ten temat z Albusem i to on mi wyjaśnił, że korytarz istnieje... Nie miałam o tym pojęcia. Albus powinien był mi powiedzieć, wtedy nie doszłoby do tej sytuacji...

— Rozmawiała pani z dyrektorem? — Fede zmarszczyła czoło. — Kiedy?

— Tuż przed lunchem. Ja...

— Przed _lunchem_? — Młoda kobieta zrobiła krok w przód, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się z gniewu. — Zaraz. Chwileczkę. Jest godzina dziewiąta wieczór. I nic mi pani nie powiedziała? Przez dziewięć godzin nie znalazła pani chwilki czasu, aby ze mną porozmawiać? Rozumiem, że gdybym sama się tu nie zjawiła, to nie zostałabym o niczym poinformowana?

— Ależ Fede... — Minerwa była zaskoczona ostrymi słowami profesor obrony. — Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać, ale nie było cię na lunchu. Na kolacji również nie. Widziałam cię na korytarzu, ale odeszłaś, zanim zdążyłam do ciebie podejść...

— Nieprawda. — Fede podeszła do biurka i oparła się o nie dłońmi. Jej oddech był chrapliwy. — Chciała mi pani dać nauczkę, prawda? Pokazać, gdzie jest moje miejsce? Jeśli tak, to świetnie się to pani udało. Gratuluję. Przez cały dzień byłam przekonana, że uległam halucynacji. Albo, że zwariowałam.

— Fede! — Minerwa była zaszokowana słowami oraz tonem, w jaki zwracała się do niej profesor obrony. — Jak możesz tak myśleć? — Nagle doznała wrażenia, że siedzi na ławie oskarżonych. Odruchowo przeszła do kontrataku: — I nie życzę sobie, abyś mnie osądzała czy oceniała! Jakim prawem…?

— Przecież pani robi dokładnie to samo — odpaliła Fede. — Oceniła mnie pani już dawno temu, a teraz cały czas mnie osądza. Wciąż jestem dla pani tą samą osobą, która byłam kilkanaście lat temu. Jestem traktowana z chłodnym dystansem i choć w życiu się do tego pani nie przyzna, najchętniej usunęłaby mnie pani ze szkoły. Och tak, ja to widzę. Ta pogarda w oczach, ten pełen wyższości ton, który daje mi do zrozumienia, kim jestem. Tyle, że nigdy nie zniży się pani do tego, by mi to powiedzieć wprost.

— Fede, ja… — Minerwie zabrakło słów. Bo cóż miała powiedzieć? Że pochylona nad biurkiem niczym wściekły huragan Fede trafiła w samo sedno? Obnażyła jej małostkowość? Spojrzała w płonące gniewem brązowe oczy profesor obrony i szepnęła słabym głosem: — Nie wiedziałam, że tak wyjdzie… Dosyć! — krzyknęła tak niespodziewanie, że Fede aż podskoczyła. — Doskonale wiesz, że korytarze, schody czy obrazy w Hogwarcie często żyją własnym życiem! Dlaczego nie przyszło ci to do głowy? Że masz przed sobą korytarz, który zwyczajnie zmienił swoje położenie?

— Gdyby to pani ojciec spędził pół życia w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, widując ogromne pająki i drzwi na suficie, też by to pani nie przyszło do głowy! — wrzasnęła Fede, a jej głos wzniósł się do histerycznego pisku.

Zapadła cisza. Minerwa uniosła dłoń do ust. Jedynym odgłosem był ciężki, chrapliwy oddech profesor obrony.

— Och, nie… Fede, ja nie wiedziałam…

— _Nikt_ o tym nie wiedział — warknęła Fede. Oddychała ciężko i widać było, że próbuje się opanować. Na jej policzkach wykwitły czerwone plamy. — I byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, gdyby tak zostało.

— Oczy… oczywiście… — wyszeptała Minerwa.

Fede gwałtownie odepchnęła się od biurka i rzuciła się w kierunku kominka. Starsza kobieta siedziała jak sparaliżowana, patrząc bezradnie, jak profesor obrony wskakuje w zielone płomienie. Nie odwróciła się, ale mimo to do uszu Minerwy doleciało wypowiedziane z niemal dziecięcą zawziętością:

— Nigdy pani tego nie zapomnę. _Nigdy_.

Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziane było z mocą, siłą przypominającą uderzenie w twarz, ale Minerwa wychwyciła w nim jeszcze coś. Łkanie. Było w tym coś tak żałosnego, że chciała natychmiast biec do Fede, porozmawiać z nią, wyjaśnić… ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Jeśli Fede teraz płacze — a tego była pewna — to nie chciałaby, aby ktokolwiek oglądał ją w tym stanie. A już najmniej ona.

Minerwa opuściła wzrok i dostrzegła, że trzęsą jej się dłonie. Mocno splotła palce, ale nie była w stanie się uspokoić.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że poniosła największą pedagogiczną porażkę w swojej karierze. Teraz. I kilkanaście lat temu.


	17. Chapter 17

Fede przebudziła się w środku nocy. Przez chwilę leżała zwinięta w kłębek, z nosem wciśniętym w poduszkę, nie wiedząc, co ją właściwie obudziło. Ogień na kominku był wygaszony, wokół panowała cisza… i nagle uświadomiła sobie, że nie jest sama. Ktoś był w jej pokoju.  
W jednej chwili oprzytomniała. I nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że zostawiła różdżkę na stoliku, przy którym siedziała po powrocie od McGonagall, becząc ze złości, przeklinając i wypijając znacznie więcej whisky, niż powinna. Pamiętała, że dotarła do łóżka chwiejnym krokiem i zdjąwszy ubranie, padła w pościel w samych majtkach, nie mając siły nawet się wykąpać. A teraz leżała kompletnie bezbronna, podczas, gdy ktoś obcy był w jej sypialni. Teraz słyszała ciche, skradające się kroki. Serce podeszło jej do gardła. Ktoś zbliżał się do jej łóżka. Był blisko, coraz bliżej… Fede zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, świadoma, że jest obserwowana. A potem wyczuła, że ktoś się nad nią pochyla.  
Teraz! Zamachnęła się z całej siły lewą pięścią i uderzyła zupełnie na ślepo. Trafiła prosto w twarz. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie okrzyk bólu i zaskoczenia, zatoczył się i omal nie upadł. Fede jednym susem wyskoczyła z pościeli, zamierzając zaryzykować i dopaść różdżki. W tym momencie doleciało ją wściekłe:  
— Czyś ty do reszty zdurniała?  
Zastygła niemal w połowie skoku, albowiem rozpoznała ten głos.  
— Severus? — wykrztusiła.  
— A kto inny, do cholery?  
Ogień na kominku zapłonął. Fede stała jak wryta, przyglądając się Severusowi, którzy trzymał się za policzek i sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo rozwścieczonego. Temu akurat się nie dziwiła, w końcu dostał prosto w twarz. Nie bardzo natomiast rozumiała, czemu pojawił się u niej w środku nocy.  
— Co ty tu robisz o tej porze? — zaczęła. W tym momencie wzrok Severusa spoczął na jej czole. W świetle ognia dostrzegła, że jego oczy zwężają się z gniewu. I nagle sobie przypomniała. Miała pozbyć się siniaka za pomocą zaklęć leczniczych, ale w ciągu dnia nie miała na to czasu — zaklęcia maskujące rzucało się szybciej i prościej — a potem zwyczajnie nie miała do tego głowy. A teraz zacznie się przesłuchanie. Pięknie! Tego jej właśnie było potrzeba — stawania przed ławą przysięgłych w środku nocy. Pospiesznie podreptała w kierunku stolika, aby wziąć różdżkę, mamrocząc jednocześnie lekkim tonem:  
— A, to. Nic takiego, uderzyłam się…  
Severus dopadł ją jednym susem, chwycił wpół i obrócił tak, że nagle znaleźli się twarzą w twarz. Fede wydała urywany okrzyk, zaskoczona jego gwałtownością, w której nie było jednak śladu brutalności. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ma ręce przyciśnięte do boków i żadnej możliwości osłonięcia twarzy. W oczach Severusa pojawiło się coś dziwnego. Nagle uniósł lewą dłoń i delikatnie odsunął opadające jej na twarz włosy — tak ostrożnie, aby nie dotknąć czoła i nie sprawić bólu. Fede zadrżała lekko, nie próbując się wyrywać. W łagodnych muśnięciach palców Severusa było coś tak rozkosznego, że mogłaby tak stać godzinami, poddając się jego dotykowi.  
— Co się stało? — powtórzył. W jego głosie brzmiała taka łagodność, że pod Fede niemal ugięły się nogi.  
— To naprawdę nic takiego… wygląda strasznie, ale to drobiazg — wymamrotała, poddając się jego dotykowi. — Wpadłam na ścianę…  
— Gdzie byłaś wczoraj w nocy? — W jego głosie pojawiły się nieco twardsze nutki, ale do Fede to nie dotarło.  
— Przecież wiesz, że miałam patrol — odparła miękko, czując ogromną ochotę, aby objąć go za szyję.  
— Nie kłam! — wrzasnął jej prosto w twarz. Fede drgnęła, czując na policzkach kropelki jego śliny. Przeraził ją jego wybuch. Szarpnęła się, chcąc się wyrwać, ale uścisk wokół pasa przypominał imadło. Nagle chwycił ją za włosy i jednym szarpnięciem odchylił jej głowę do tyłu. Fede krzyknęła, nie tyle z bólu, co ze strachu. W oczach Severusa czaiła się niepohamowana wściekłość i nagle przyszło jej do głowy, że zaraz ją zabije. Zamrugała, zdając sobie sprawę, że po tylu latach wodzenia mężczyzn za nos wreszcie się doigrała. Serce biło jej jak szalone.  
— Nie kłamię — wychrypiała, starając się nie okazać lęku. Nagle poczuła, że narasta w niej wściekłość. O nie. Nie będzie błagać, choćby miała go rozwścieczyć jeszcze bardziej. — Miałam patrol i dobrze o tym wiesz.  
— I podczas patrolu tak się poobijałaś? Przestać wreszcie łgać — warknął. — Przez całe życie kłamałaś bez mrugnięcia okiem, odgrywając pieprzone, skrzywdzone niewiniątko. Teraz dorosłaś, pozbyłaś się otoczki pokrzywdzonego biedactwa, ale wciąż kłamiesz tak łatwo jakbyś oddychała. Nie było cię w pokoju grubo po czwartej nad ranem. Gdzie byłaś? I z kim? — Szarpnął mocniej. Tym razem Fede pisnęła z bólu. — Pytam, z kim byłaś?  
— Z nikim! Mówię ci, że z nikim! Do śniadania patrolowałam korytarze! — Nagle zaczęła krzyczeć. — Ty pieprzony, zazdrosny dupku! Uważasz, że cię zdradzam? Śmiechu warte! Nie sypiam z innym, jeśli tak cię to interesuje, ale nawet gdyby tak było, to nie masz prawa mi tego wypominać! Zaoferowałam ci uczciwy układ, w którym daję ci wolną rękę i w zamian oczekuję tego samego! Ale to _wolny_ układ, rozumiesz? Możemy ze sobą sypiać, spotykać się, ale nie mamy siebie na wyłączność!  
— Ach tak? — Usta Severusa znalazły się tuż przy jej uchu. — A więc gdybym przespał się z jakąś przygodnie poznaną panienką, byłoby to dla ciebie w porządku? Czy może owa wolność miałaby dotyczyć tylko ciebie?  
— Obojga — wysapała Fede. — Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że ja nie jestem zazdrosna i nie chcę cię posiadać na własność? Chcesz się bzykać na boku, proszę bardzo. Ja jasno określiłam, czego chcę, a skoro przystałeś na moje warunki…  
W tym momencie Severus puścił ją i zaczął się śmiać. Nie był to jednak wesoły śmiech. Brzmiała w nim taka dawka goryczy, że Fede poczuła, że robi jej się zimno. W jednej chwili zapomniała, że przed chwilą zachowywał się jak ogarnięty obsesją szaleniec. Stała nieruchomo, ze świadomością, że zapomniała o czymś istotnym. Severus przez całe życie żył samotnie, odpychając od siebie ludzi. Jak mogła sądzić, że nawiązanie choćby przelotnego romansu będzie dla niego łatwe?  
— Ja chciałam tylko, abyś…  
— Przestań — warknął Severus. — Czy ty jesteś ślepa? Nie widzisz, kim jestem? I jaki jestem? Spójrz na mnie. Spójrz na moją twarz. Nie widzisz, jak wyglądam?  
— Widzę. — Fede zebrała się nieco w sobie. Jej głos zabrzmiał miękko. — Widzę. I nie przyszło ci do głowy, że mnie to nie obchodzi?  
Severus wydał z siebie odgłos przypominający prychnięcie, ale nie odpowiedział.  
— Wiem, jak wyglądasz, jaki jesteś i kim jesteś. Dałam ci do zrozumienia, że mnie interesujesz na samym początku mojego pobytu w Hogwarcie. Jako profesor — dodała pospiesznie, mają niejasne przeczucie, że nie powinna poruszać pewnych spraw z przeszłości. Niestety, Severus najwidoczniej pomyślał o tym samym, gdyż w jego oczach pojawił się błysk. — Do cholery — kontynuowała nieco już poddenenerwowana Fede. — Skoro wybrałam właśnie ciebie, to dla mnie jesteś atrakcyjny.  
— A wtedy? — Severus patrzył na nią z napięciem. Zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na jej poprzednie wyjaśnienia. — Odpowiedz mi. Czy wtedy też taki dla ciebie byłem? Choć trochę…? Czy tylko…  
Fede położyła mu palec na ustach. Zamilkł.  
— Jeśli chcesz koniecznie wiedzieć, to zawsze byłeś w moim typie. I pociągałeś mnie jak cholera. A wtedy… sam wiesz, jaka była sytuacja. Możesz więc uznać obie odpowiedzi za prawidłowe. Istotne jest to… — powoli przysunęła do niego twarz — … że teraz oboje jesteśmy dorośli. I skoro mimo braku jakiejkolwiek gwarancji wierności cały czas jestem ci wierna, to może czas nabrać o sobie lepszego mniemania.  
Severus westchnął cicho. Jego usta zsunęły się na szyję Fede i zaczęły delikatnie muskać jej skórę.  
— Tylko ja? — mruknął.  
— Tak…  
— Nie kłam.  
— Nie kłamię…  
Usta Severusa zaczęły pieścić ramię Fede, a dłonie objęły piersi. Nie protestowała, kiedy ją podniósł i przemierzywszy pokój kilkoma krokami, oparł plecami o zimną ścianę. A mimo to nie było to tak wspaniałe, jak do tej pory. Zabrakło czegoś istotnego, czego Fede nie potrafiła nazwać — iskier, ciepła bądź emocji — dość, że gdy Severus wyszedł, nie czuła się na tyle rozleniwiona, aby wrócić do łóżka i zasnąć. Pokręciła się po sypialni, posiedziała w fotelu, wreszcie wróciła do łóżka.  
Nie spała dobrze tej nocy.

xxx

Zmiana pogody nastąpiła nagle i niespodziewanie. Mimo wyczuwalnego w powietrzu chłodu ostatnie dni października upłynęły pod hasłem pięknej aury. Młodzież chętnie korzystała z ostatnich ładnych dni tego roku, toteż w przerwach między zajęciami oraz w trakcie posiłków hogwarckie korytarze, dziedziniec oraz błonia pełne były opatulonych płaszczami uczniów. Tu i ówdzie widać było pełgające między dłońmi błękitne płomyczki.  
Ron pospiesznie połknął lunch, po czym oświadczył, że obiecał poćwiczyć rzuty z Euanem. Niespodziewanie Hermiona wyraziła ochotę zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza, Ginny stwierdziła, że przy takiej pogodzie grzech gnić w zamku, więc i Harry skinął głową. Piątka Gryfonów wstawała już od stołu, gdy Harry'ego coś tknęło. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał w kierunku stołu Krukonów.  
Cho śmiała się wesoło w gronie koleżanek. Niespodziewanie uniosła głowę, zupełnie jakby wyczuła na sobie wzrok Harry'ego. Ten wskazał gestem na siebie, Rona i Hermionę, dając porozumiewawcze znaki, nie był bowiem pewien, czy Cho aby nie oczekuje, że wyjdą razem. Kilkakrotnie już zdarzyło im się opuszczać Wielką Salę i szukać jakiegoś odosobnionego miejsca, gdzie zarumienieni od chłodu mogli się beztrosko obejmować i całować. Tym razem Cho uśmiechnęła się i dała znak, aby na nią nie czekał. Harry nie myśląc więcej, pognał razem z przyjaciółmi na błonia.  
Wraz z Hermioną przykucnęli przy jednym z drzew, obserwując, jak Ron, Ginny i Euan trenują wspólnie rzuty.  
— Nie masz wrażenie, że Ron trochę się zmienił? — spytała nagle Hermiona.  
— Zmienił? — Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się przyjaciółce z zaskoczeniem i nagle zrozumiał. — A, chodzi ci o to, że tak zajmuje się Euanem?  
— To też. — Hermiona sprawiała wrażenie niepewnej. — To i w ogóle… Wiesz, że Ron zaczął bardzo poważnie podchodzić do obowiązków prefekta?  
— Tak? — Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że w jego głosie zabrzmiało zdziwienie. — Cóż, chyba nie podejrzewałaś, że Ron przyjmie odznakę tylko po to, aby olewać obowiązki?  
— Ja, uff… — Hermiona lekko się zaczerwieniła. — No dobrze, przyznam, że trochę się tego obawiałam. Ojej, nie rób takiej miny. Oboje wiemy, że Ron mało rzeczy traktuje poważnie. Ile razy wyśmiewał się z Percy'ego i jego odznaki? A jak ostatnio mieliśmy spotkanie z McGonagall w sprawie pomocy w przygotowaniach do Balu Bożonarodzeniowego, to Ron rzucił kilka bardzo dobrych pomysłów, zobowiązał się do kilku rzeczy i z tego co wiem, wywiązał się z nich co do joty.  
Harry w duchu przyznał, że tego rodzaju skrupulatność była cechą Hermiony, ale Rona by o nią nigdy nie podejrzewał. Nagle pojął, czemu w ostatnich dniach tak rzadko widywał przyjaciela wieczorami w pokoju wspólnym.  
— W ogóle stał się jakiś taki bardziej… odpowiedzialny — kontynuowała Hermiona. — Któregoś dnia na korytarzu zaczepiło nas kilku pierwszorocznych, chcieli rozmawiać z prefektem. Od razu zwrócili się do Rona, a on potraktował ich bardzo poważnie. Wiem, bo stałam obok i słuchałam.  
Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął śmiechem. Mógł sobie wyobrazić minę Hermiony, która mimo wielu zalet lubiła jednak rządzić i czuć się za wszystko odpowiedzialna.  
— Co cię tak śmieszy? — oburzyła się Hermiona. — Zaraz, ty chyba nie myślisz, że… że obraziłam się za to, że ktoś zwrócił się o pomoc do Rona zamiast do mnie? A więc takie masz o mnie zdanie, tak? Wielkie dzięki, naprawdę!  
Policzki dziewczyny płonęły czerwienią. Harry momentalnie przestał się śmiać. Otworzył usta, ale Hermiona nie pozwoliła mu dojść do słowa.  
— Nie, nie jestem zazdrosna o to, że Ron zebrał się w sobie i stał się odpowiedzialny! Bardzo mnie to cieszy, bo wiesz, jaki był jego problem? Nie wierzył w siebie! I zawsze, ale to zawsze miał kompleksy! Jak się ma kilku starszych braci, z których większość osiąga sukcesy, to można się podłamać. Dlatego tak kibicowałam Ronowi kiedy dostał się do drużyny. I dlatego się cieszę, że wreszcie okazał inicjatywę, zamiast chować się po kątach i wmawiać sobie, że się do niczego nie nadaje. Euan zaparzony jest w Rona jak w obrazek, a tego właśnie było mu potrzeba, przekonania, że może być dla kogoś autorytetem. — Hermiona traciła już dech, ale dzielnie dokończyła. — Po prostu nie pojmuję, skąd taka nagła zmiana, czy to samo się w nim stało, czy może pod wpływem kogoś, kto…  
Tu urwała i zaczęła bardzo uważnie oglądać paznokcie. Harry'emu zrobiło się nagle strasznie głupio. Wprawdzie Hermiona lubiła być pierwsza i najlepsza we wszystkim, ale z drugiej strony zawsze pomagała jak tylko mogła. I choć wiecznie wściekała się na Rona za lenistwo, próbę spisywania prac domowych czy spóźnianie się, to podczas kwalifikacji do drużyny quidditcha denerwowała się chyba bardziej niż on. Bardzo się wtedy przejmowała. Jakaś myśl zaświtała w głowie Harry'ego, ale natychmiast mu umknęła.  
— Słuchaj, ja… — zaczął pojednawczo.  
Hermiona wpatrywała się przed siebie, nie zdradzając chęci do dalszej rozmowy. Harry wiedział, że jest bardzo urażona, choć stara się tego nie okazać. W tym momencie z boku dobiegł go znajomy głos:  
— O, tu jesteście. Cześć, Hermiono. Mogę się przysiąść?  
— Hej — odpowiedziała Hermiona dziwnym głosem, starając się nie okazywać wzburzenia. Cho przykucnęła przy Harrym z niepewną miną.  
— Czy ja, hmm, nie przeszkadzam?  
— Nie, skąd! — odparł Harry, zadowolony, że pojawienie się Cho przerwało niezręczną ciszę. — Masz tu moja torbę, możesz na niej usiąść.  
Cho usiadła, ale nie dało się ukryć, że napięcie wisiało w powietrzu. Krukonka zagadywała Harry'ego, ten jej odpowiadał, usiłując nawiązać normalną rozmowę, ale cały czas czuł się nieswojo mając przed oczyma widok profilu Hermiony. Ta z kolei zamilkła zupełnie i nie zwracała uwagę na próby Cho wciągnięcia jej do rozmowy. Atmosfera stawała się coraz dziwniejsza.  
Wreszcie Cho wstała.  
— To ja zmykam — stwierdziła. — Bawcie się dobrze.  
— Co? — spytał Harry, wyczuwając dziwny chłód w głosie dziewczyny. — Ale… nie posiedzisz jeszcze z nami?  
— Nie. Muszę wracać do zamku.  
Odwróciła się i odeszła bez słowa pożegnania. Zakłopotany Harry spojrzał na Hermionę.  
— O co jej chodziło? — zapytał.  
Hermiona wydawała się zbita z tropu.  
— Chyba nieładnie wyszło — mruknęła. — Siedziałam tak i nie odzywałam się, pewnie zrobiło jej się głupio. Harry, leć za nią i wytłumacz, że się trochę posprzeczaliśmy. Mogła się poczuć dziwnie…  
Harry zerwał się i ruszył za Cho. Dogonił ją tuż przed zamkiem. Dziewczyna szła szybko, a wyprostowane plecy świadczyły o tym, że nie jest w nastroju do rozmowy. Zatrzymała się dopiero, gdy Harry zastąpił jej drogę.  
— Hej — zaczął nerwowo, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć. Wyraz twarzy Cho niczego mu nie ułatwiał. — Słuchaj, nie musiałaś odchodzić.  
— Skoro moja obecność popsuła wam rozmowę, to nie było sensu zostawać — odparła dziewczyna.  
— Popsuła? Nie, niczego nie popsuła! Wiem, że głupio wyszło, ale myśmy po prostu posprzeczali się nieco wcześniej z Hermioną.  
— Tak, oczywiście. Jak zwykle zresztą.  
Harry nie zrozumiał.  
— Jak zwykle? My się czasami sprzeczamy, ale to nie jest nic wielkiego, po prostu zirytowałem czymś Hermionę…  
— Nie o tym mówię. — Cho spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. W jej wzroku malował się chłód. — To się dzieje nie po raz pierwszy. Ilekroć jesteście razem, Hermiona, Ron i ty, milkniecie gdy do was podchodzę.  
— My? — zdziwił się zupełnie szczerze Harry. — My?  
— Tak, wy. I nie wypieraj się, bo dobrze to widzę. Rozumiem, że jako przyjaciele od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie macie swoje sprawy i tajemnice, ale wiesz co? Jeżeli macie aż tyle spraw, które wykluczają mnie z jakiejkolwiek dyskusji, to dziękuję bardzo, wolę swoich przyjaciół.  
Harry osłupiał.  
— Ale ja… — zaczął. Czuł, że od tego co teraz powie może zależeć bardzo wiele. — Ja lubię Hermionę i Rona, przyjaźnimy się, ale ciebie też lubię. To znaczy bardziej niż lubię. Z nimi się po prostu przyjaźnię, a z tobą…  
— Całujesz — wtrąciła zimno Cho.  
— Tak, no właśnie. To znaczy nie! Nie tylko! Robimy przecież mnóstwo innych rzeczy… — _ale przede wszystkim całujemy, masz rację,_ przemknęło mu przez myśl. Rzecz jasna nie powiedział tego na głos, nie był w końcu samobójcą. — Ron jest moim najlepszym kumplem, znamy się od początków nauki tutaj. Czasami gadamy sobie o różnych sprawach, no wiesz, quidditch i takie tam rzeczy które nie interesują dziewczyn.  
— No faktycznie. — W tonie głosu Cho pobrzmiewała Arktyka. — Ze mną się nie da porozmawiać o quidditchu.  
— Nie! — zawołał Harry, czując, że z każdym słowem pogrąża się coraz bardziej. — Nie to chciałem powiedzieć! Po prostu czasem chcę pogadać z kumplem tak samo jak ty z przyjaciółkami. No i Hermiona, z nią gadam na trochę inne tematy, ale mam do niej zaufanie, jest rozsądna, mądra, mogę jej o wszystkim powiedzieć.  
— Zaufanie? — spytała Cho. — Pełne zaufanie?  
— Tak. Hermiona nigdy mnie nie zawiodła, to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka.  
— Cóż, w takim razie sugeruję, abyś zaczął umawiać się z mądrą, rozsądną i bliską twemu sercu Hermioną, skoro z nią możesz rozmawiać o wszystkim a ze mną nie! — wybuchnęła Cho.  
Harry'ego ogarnęła złość. Miał dosyć tłumaczeń i kajania się za zbrodnię, której nie popełnił.  
— A pewnie! Jak się interpretuje wszystko na nie i szuka się pretekstu do kłótni, to naturalnie, wszystko jest moją winą, nawet to, że mam bliskich przyjaciół! A o Hermionę jesteś po prostu zazdrosna!  
Tyle wystarczyło. Cho odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Harry stał na dziedzińcu wściekły, nie zamierzał jednak za nią iść. Wiedział, że wymsknęło mu się o kilka słów za dużo, ale… miał rację. Cokolwiek by nie powiedział, Cho odwróciłaby to przeciwko niemu. A on nie miał zamiaru wiecznie przepraszać. Na Merlina, nie chciał czuć się jak kompletny głupek, który ciągle popełnia gafy, ponieważ nie siedzi w głowie Cho.  
Zniechęcony wcisnął ręce w kieszeń kurtki i z ponurą miną wszedł do zamku, nie patrząc nawet dokąd idzie.  
Do tej pory nie przyszło mu to do głowy, ale teraz zaczął się zastanawiać, co jest nie w porządku. Nie była to jego pierwsza sprzeczka z Cho i zawsze chodziło o drobiazgi — o to, co zrobił lub powiedział. Zawsze potem czuł się jak ostatni osioł. Skąd więc to dziwne wrażenie, że powinno być… inaczej?  
Czy był gorszy od Cedrika? Harry zadrżał, gdyż po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu pomyślał o Cedriku w kontekście Cho. Czy tamten był lepszy? A może również miewał mniejsze i większe utarczki takie, jak ta przed chwilą? Może każdy związek, zwłaszcza na początku tak właśnie wygląda? Dwoje ludzi dociera się, dyskutuje, kłóci, a potem nagle po prostu _wiedzą_ co i jak?


	18. Chapter 18

Im bliżej halloweenowego balu, tym większe podniecenie dawało się wyczuć wśród uczniów. Trzydziestego października emocje niemal sięgały szczytu. W drodze na śniadanie Minerwa McGonagall przyłapała dwóch pierwszorocznych Gryfonów biegających po korytarzu z prześcieradłami narzuconymi na głowę. Co gorsza, dzieciaki wycięły w nich otwory na oczy, nie dbając o to, że niszczą własność szkoły. Wicedyrektorka dotarła więc na śniadanie kwadrans później niż zamierzała, niezadowolona, że dzień zaczął się od reprymendy.  
Usiadła za stołem i natychmiast nalała sobie kawy. Nie spała dobrze tej nocy. Budziła się kilkakrotnie z dziwnym wrażeniem, że ktoś zagląda przez okno do sypialni. W końcu wstała i szczelnie zasunęła zasłony, ale sen który potem nadszedł był płytki i niespokojny. Nic więc dziwnego, że była zmęczona i w dość marnym humorze.  
Sącząc kawę, pochyliła się w przód i dyskretnie omiotła wzrokiem stół nauczycielski. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało ku Fede, która spokojnie, choć bez większego zapału jadła śniadanie. Ze względu na zasnuwające niebo chmury w Wielkiej Sali zapalono świece i Minerwa mogła obserwować grę świateł na twarzy Fede. Przyszło jej do głowy, że profesor obrony również wygląda na zmęczoną. Zapewne pracowała do późnej nocy nad ostatnimi przygotowaniami do jutrzejszego balu.  
Od pamiętnej rozmowy sprzed kilku dni obie panie nie rozmawiały ze sobą. Wprawdzie nie unikały się wzajemnie, a spotykając na korytarzu czy widując w pokoju nauczycielskim witały uprzejmie, jednak ze strony Fede dało się wyczuć wyraźny mur. I całkowitą obojętność, która nie mogła być naturalna.  
Minerwa rozumiała doskonale, że profesor obrony wygadała jej się z czymś, o czym zapewne nie mówiła nikomu. Było dla niej oczywiste, iż nie powtórzy tego nikomu i Fede musiała o tym wiedzieć. Jednak dla dumnej i tak skrytej osoby jak ona świadomość, że ktoś wie o niej więcej niż by sobie życzyła, musiało być upokarzające.  
Minerwa westchnęła, ściągając na siebie zdziwione spojrzenie sąsiadów. _Stosunki międzyludzkie to dziwna sprawa,_ pomyślała. Wcześniej przecież odpowiadały jej formalne i raczej chłodne kontakty między profesor obrony a nią samą. Co więcej, zdarzało jej się obojętnie gasić życzliwe gesty ze strony Fede, będące uprzejmą, acz nienachalną próbą nawiązania przynajmniej nici porozumienia. A teraz, gdy między obiema paniami wyrósł mur, Minerwa wolałaby, aby jednak ich wzajemne stosunki były nieco bardziej życzliwe. Tyle, że dla odmiany Fede nie sprawiała wrażenia skłonnej do pojednania.  
— Trzeba z tym skończyć — mruknęła pod nosem. Ta sytuacja zaczynała ją już męczyć i nie zamierzała ciągnąć tego dłużej.  
— W pełni popieram…  
Na Merlina, czy Albus musiał mieć aż tak dobry słuch?  
— Mam wrażenie, że wiesz o wszystkim, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie — odmruknęła z irytacją Minerwa.  
Albus zachichotał, co naturalnie wzmogło złość wicedyrektorki.  
— Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć o wszystkim, ale zarówno zamek jak i jego mieszkańcy mają swoje sekrety — wyznał. — Takie, których nikomu nie zdradzą. Pozostaje mi więc słuchać i obserwować.  
— To, że profesor Fedele i ja nie jesteśmy w zbyt przyjacielskich stosunkach, nie jest chyba tajemnicą dla reszty kadry. — Minerwa z trudem powstrzymała się od iście kociego prychnięcia.  
Albus skinął głową i lekko się uśmiechnął.  
— Ale czasem trzeba przełamać pewne uprzedzenia, bo to one zaciemniają nam obraz widzenia.  
— I zapewne powiesz mi teraz, że Fede to chodząca uczciwość i dobra dusza, której po prostu czasami zdarzało się zejść ze ścieżki prawego postępowania?  
W głosie Albusa zabrzmiała powaga.  
— Dodałbym jeszcze, że to bardzo zagubiona dusza, Minerwo. A ty masz w sobie mnóstwo zdrowego rozsądku. Po prostu z nią porozmawiaj.  
Porównanie Fede do dobrej, zagubionej duszyczki tak wstrząsnęło Minerwą, że na dłuższą chwile odebrało jej mowę. I w tym momencie do Wielkiej Sali wleciały sowy pocztowe, co naturalnie przerwało konwersację. Kilka z nich podleciało do stołu nauczycielskiego. Przed Minerwą wylądowała nieduża, starannie opakowana paczka.  
Fede właśnie kończyła jajecznicę na boczku, gdy na jej widelcu znalazł się zaadresowany dobrze jej znanym charakterem pisma list, a na kolanach podłużna paczka. Spokojnie odłożyła pakunek na stół i zaczęła obracać w palcach kopertę, zastanawiając się, czy przeczytać list od razu i od razu się zirytować, czy odłożyć tę wątpliwą przyjemność na dłużej nieokreślony czas.  
— Skoro gapisz się jak cielę na malowane wrota i wzdychasz, to może po prostu otwórz i przeczytaj? — zaproponował zgryźliwie Severus.  
— Gdybyś mi tego nie zasugerował, nie przyszłoby mi do głowy otworzyć listu — odparła Fede równie zgryźliwym tonem. — Postawiłabym go na kominku i przyglądała mu się w długie bezsenne noce.  
— Nie miałem zamiaru cię urazić, droga Fede. Skoro jednak jakiś adorator wysilił się na tyle, aby do ciebie napisać, wypadałoby uszanować starania i chociaż udawać, że jest się zainteresowanym treścią listu. — Ton głosu Severusa był wyjątkowo napastliwy. — Ufam, że to nie kolejny długowłosy analfabeta, podobny do tego którego złowiłaś tuż po ukończeniu Hogwartu.  
Fede spojrzała Severusowi prosto w twarz.  
— Nie mów tak o nim! — warknęła. — Poza tym gdyby nadawca był analfabetą, to by żadnego listu nie napisał. Elementarne, drogi Watsonie. Zaraz… — brwi zmarszczyły jej się w skupieniu. — A skąd ty wiesz, co ja robiłam po skończeniu szkoły i kogo, jak to nieładnie określiłeś, złowiłam? Nie mieliśmy ze sobą kontaktu!  
W oczach Severusa pojawił się wyraz, którego Fede prawie nigdy u niego nie widziała - świadczący o tym, że jej rozmówca nie wie co odpowiedzieć. I nagle coś zaczęło jej się przejaśniać.  
— Ty… śledziłeś mnie?  
Była absolutnie pewna, że po opuszczeniu szkoły nie kontaktowała się z nikim z dawnych nauczycieli. Nawet obecnie nie zwierzała się z tego, co wówczas robiła ani z kim się spotykała. Co nieco wiedziała madame Maxime, znacznie więcej serdeczna przyjaciółka Tonks, ale Severus? Odkąd pożegnali się w dniu ukończenia przez Fede Hogwartu, nie widzieli się nawet w przelocie do dnia, w którym wróciła do zamku jako nowo mianowany profesor obrony.  
— Śledziłem? Masz chyba nieco za wysokie mniemanie o sobie — odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili Severus.  
Fede, która nie lubiła niejasnych sytuacji, a sytuacji gdy ktoś wiedział o niej więcej, niż by sobie tego życzyła wręcz nienawidziła, momentalnie wpadła we wściekłość. Z pasją cisnęła list na talerz.  
I w tym właśnie momencie zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy.  
Siedzący kilka miejsc dalej Filus Flitwick zerwał się od stołu, odsuwając krzesło tak gwałtownie, że z hukiem upadło na posadzkę. Wszyscy nauczyciele zamilkli i jednocześnie spojrzeli na stojącego profesora.  
— Filiusie? — Do uszu Fede dobiegł zdumiony głos Minerwy McGonagall. — Wszystko w porządku?  
Fede dostrzegła, że drobny profesor wygląda na bardzo wzburzonego, a jego twarz przybrała barwę popiołu.  
— Tak, tak, w porządku — odpowiedział. Jednak ton jego głosu przeczył słowom. Niespodziewanie chwycił coś ze stołu i bez dalszych wyjaśnień pospiesznie opuścił Wielką Salę, jednocześnie chowając ową rzecz w kieszeni szaty. Fede dostrzegła, że nikt z uczniów nie zwrócił uwagi na dość dziwne zachowanie profesora — być może dlatego, że stół nauczycielski stał w wystarczająco dużej odległości od stołów uczniowskich, aby rozmowy między kadrą nie mogły być dosłyszane nawet przez najbardziej czujne, acz niepożądane ucho.  
— Co u licha? — mruknęła, odruchowo zwracając się do Severusa. — Mam nadzieję, że nic poważnego się nie stało?  
— Nadzieja matką głupich — odparł Severus. — Blady jak ściana Filius uciekł zza stołu, a to znak, że owszem, coś się stało. Nie przejąłby się mało znaczącym drobiazgiem. Widziałaś, co chował do kieszeni?  
— Nie zwróciłam uwagi, ale skoro właśnie przyszła poczta, to zakładam, że otrzymał jakąś mało przyjemną wiadomość.  
— Powiedziałbym, że wręcz cholernie nieprzyjemną.  
Nagle od stołu wstała Minerwa McGonagall. Osłupienie Fede sięgnęło zenitu. Wicedyrektorka bez słowa wymaszerowała z Wielkiej Sali, trzymając w dłoniach nieduże szare pudełko. Oczom Fede przez moment mignął profil starszej kobiety. Tak mocno zaciśniętych w wąską linię ust jeszcze u niej nie widziała.  
Teraz i pozostali nauczyciele zaczęli się niespokojnie rozglądać i szeptać. A w chwilę później kilkanaście par oczu skierowało się w kierunku profesor obrony i znów zapadła cisza. Fede poczuła się bardzo nieswojo.  
— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co się tutaj dzieje? — mruknęła półgębkiem do Severusa. — Zaczynam się czuć jak wystawiona na odstrzał.  
— Podziwiam twą zdolność obserwacji i wyciągania logicznych wniosków — rzucił chłodno Severus. — A ponieważ nadal nie rozumiesz, co się dzieje, spróbuję nakreślić ci obraz sytuacji. Flitwick dostał list, po którym wybiegł z sali blady jak trup. A zatem to jakaś zła wiadomość. Zdarza się. Jednak w chwilę później z sali wychodzi zawsze opanowana Minerwa McGonagall, tym razem nie z listem a z paczką. To już jest wyjątkowo dziwne, zwłaszcza, że nie odezwała się przy tym ani słowem, a jej wyjście przypominało raczej ucieczkę. Wygląda na to, że mamy dziś dzień złych wiadomości. Wszyscy więc patrzą na ciebie, ponieważ dostałaś zarówno list, jak i paczkę.  
— Och, na Merlina! Czysty przypadek, nic więcej! — zirytowała się Fede. — A list jest od mojej matki. Paczka pewnie też. Co się tak gapisz, to takie dziwne, że mam matkę, która pisze do mnie listy?  
— I zapewne przesyła dorosłej już córce konfitury domowej roboty?  
Fede nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.  
— Czasami przesyła mi konfitury z pigwy. Wyjątkowo dobrze jej wychodzą.  
Severus postukał palcem w leżący przed Fede list.  
— Charakter pisma na kopercie jest zupełnie inny od tego, którym zaadresowano paczkę. Obstawiam, że tym razem nie chodzi o dokarmianie córki żadnym obrzydlistwem własnego wyrobu.  
— Hmm… — Fede opuściła wzrok. Severus miał rację. Jej imię, nazwisko oraz adres wypisano na szarym papierze pakunkowym nieznanym jej charakterem pisma, w dodatku dużymi literami. — W takim razie nie mam zielonego pojęcia co to jest ani od kogo. Ale dowiem się, jak otworzę przesyłkę.  
— Uważaj! — syknął Severus, pochylając się ku niej tak gwałtownie, że omal nie zrzucił jej z krzesła. — Czyś ty doszczętnie zgłupiała? Cholera wie co jest w środku. Nigdy nie otwieraj przesyłek nie wiadomo od kogo bez odpowiednich zabezpieczeń!  
— Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, ale jako profesor obrony i absolwent kursu aurorskiego jestem wyczulona na pewne rzeczy — odparła Fede, która miała zamiar po prostu rozerwać papier i zajrzeć do środka, jednak prędzej połknęłaby żabę, niż przyznała się do tego na głos. Wyciągnęła dyskretnie różdżkę i zaczęła sprawdzać przesyłkę, świadoma tego, że Severus dyszy jej w kark.  
— Żadnych zaklęć ani przykrych niespodzianek — oświadczyła, wsuwając różdżkę za pasek sukni. — I nie, nie będziesz po mnie sprawdzał dla pewności. — Rozerwała papier, czując, że Severus wstrzymuje oddech. Jej oczom ukazało się podłużne pudełko z twardej tektury. Otworzyła je bez problemu i zajrzała do środka.  
— O matko! — Nie mogła się powstrzymać.  
— Co to jest? — Severus bezceremonialnie wyrwał jej pudełko.  
— Jak mamę kocham, oryginalna jeżynówka!  
— Oryginalne CO?  
Fede z uśmiechem wyciągnęła zawartość przesyłki.  
— Butelka jeżynówki — wyjaśniła. — Była szalenie popularna w czasach, gdy uczęszczałam do Akademii Aurorów. Mocna, dawała niezłego kopa, ale nigdy nie miewało się po niej kaca. Żadna impreza nie mogła się wówczas obejść bez jeżynówki. To były czasy, chlało się wtedy ten trunek na potęgę…  
— A ja w swojej naiwności sądziłem, że poszłaś do akademii po to, by zdobywać wiedzę — zadrwił Severus.  
— Odczep się, co? Potem niestety zmieniono recepturę i trunek bardzo się od tamtej pory skiepścił. Ale ta tutaj jest oryginalna, poznaję po etykiecie. Od paru lat nigdzie nie można jej dostać.  
— W takim razie jakim cudem zdobył ją nadawca? — zapytał Severus, oglądając pudełko ze wszystkich stron.  
— Najwyraźniej przechował gdzieś w piwnicy.  
Severus powoli odłożył pudełko na stół, a następnie chwycił Fede za nadgarstek i ścisnął tak mocno, że profesor obrony omal nie krzyknęła z bólu.  
— Czy ty naprawdę jesteś tak tępa, czy tylko świetnie udajesz? — zasyczał. — Dzieje się tu coś bardzo dziwnego, a ty zachowujesz się jak beztroski alkoholik, który dorwał się do butelki. Ktoś przysyła Flitwickowi dziwny list. Ktoś przysyła McGonagall dziwną paczkę. Być może ten sam ktoś anonimowo obdarowuje cię prezentem, który jak sama twierdzisz, w chwili obecnej jest nie do dostania. Rusz głową. I nie waż się otwierać tej butelki, póki jej dokładnie nie sprawdzę.  
— Chyba nie sądzisz, że ktoś próbuje mnie otruć? — spytała Fede, ale w tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Severus może mieć absolutną rację. Wprawdzie myśl, że ktoś chciałby ją w ten sposób wykończyć wydawała się absurdalna, ale… Serce Fede przyspieszyło. Była w Zakonie. Tak samo, jak profesor Flitwick i McGonagall. No i nie miała pojęcia, kto mógłby być tak hojnym darczyńcą.  
Severus puścił jej dłoń.  
— Daj mi tę butelkę. Wieczorem sprawdzę, czy w środku naprawdę jest tylko niewinna jeżynówka z dawnych czasów.  
Fede skinęła głową i bez słowa wręczyła mu swój tajemniczy prezent. Nagle zrobiło jej się lekko niedobrze. Severus miał absolutną rację, ona zaś… cóż, zachowała się tak, jakby nagle straciła całą wrodzoną ostrożność i nieufność. Głupota, piramidalna wręcz głupota kogoś, kto sam uczy innych. Starając się nie stracić opanowania, przymknęła oczy i chwyciła się krawędzi stołu. Teraz zrobiło jej się wręcz słabo. Poczuła, że Severus nachyla się nad nią i wiedziała, że teraz nie jest w stanie odeprzeć jego złośliwości.  
— Nie pozwolę, aby coś ci się stało — usłyszała.

**xxx**

Filius Flitwick siedział w rzeźbionym krześle przy biurku w swoim gabinecie. Na kominku nie palił się ogień, w komnacie ciągnęło chłodem. Twarz drobnego profesora przypominała wykuty z marmuru posąg.  
Leżący przed nim list był jak wyrzut sumienia, który tłumił w sobie przez tyle lat, a teraz wrócił i uderzył ze zdwojoną mocą.  
Skreślone eleganckim charakterem pisma zdania huczały mu w głowie.  
_Sądzę, że powinniśmy się spotkać i porozmawiać - mam dość ukrywania, że nic się nie stało._  
Nie wiedział, czy dałby radę spotkać się i spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy.  
_Wprawdzie ustaliliśmy, że sprawę uważamy za zamkniętą, ale teraz nie jestem już taka głupia jak kiedyś. I obecnie nie sądzę, że sprawa jest zamknięta. Prawdę mówiąc dla mnie jest wciąż otwarta._  
A więc znowu go to dopadło. Po tylu latach.  
_Wkrótce będę przejazdem w Anglii. To będzie dobra okazja do spotkania, nie sądzisz? Ogromnie się cieszę, że udało mi się trafić na Twój ślad - byłam bardzo rozczarowana, że rzucając posadę w akademii w Norymberdze uciąłeś wszystkie dotychczasowe kontakty._  
Jak widać niezbyt skutecznie.  
_Nie wiem kiedy, ale z całą pewnością się spotkamy. W końcu będziemy mogli ze sobą porozmawiać po tylu latach braku kontaktu._  
To nie mogło być nic dobrego.  
List był utrzymany z pozornie grzecznym, gładkim tonie, ale nie dało się nie wyczuć w nim groźnej nuty. Sprawa _była_ zamknięta — od strony formalnej. Natomiast od nieformalnej, polegającej na wspominkach, rzucaniu aluzji i możliwości zburzenia tego spokojnego, uporządkowanego świata, jaki sobie stworzył w Hogwarcie…  
Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że jego kariera i reputacja wiszą na włosku.  
Natomiast nie był pewien, czy chodzi tu o zemstę czy szantaż.

**xxx**

Minerwa McGonagall krążyła po sypialni, nie będąc w stanie usiąść ani się uspokoić. Gdyby ktoś ujrzał ją w tej chwili, nie powiedziałby, że ma przed sobą kogoś będącego kłębkiem nerwów. I miałby rację. Minerwa nie była zdenerwowana. To, co odczuwała w środku nie było gniewem, złością czy irytacją. To była pustka.  
W pewnej chwili, zupełnie jakby podjęła nagłą decyzję, usiadła przy toaletce i spojrzała w lustro. Zobaczyła ten sam widok, który widywała codziennie od wielu lat - niemłodą już kobietę o wąskich ustach, ciemnych oczach i jeszcze dość gładkiej jasnej skórze, opinającej wyraźnie zaznaczone kości policzkowe. Szyja, która bezlitośnie zdradzała jej wiek, ukryta była pod wysokim kołnierzem sukni, ozdobionym elegancką, szykowną kameą. Minerwa przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie, a potem jakby bezwiednie uniosła dłonie.  
Kilka szybkich ruchów i bułeczkowaty kok, w który upinała włosy od wielu lat zmienił się nagle w ciężkie, błyszczące czarne sploty opadające na ramiona i na plecy. Minerwa nigdy nie miała złudzeń co do swojego wyglądu i nie uważała się za piękność. Nie miała w sobie tego czegoś, co przyciągało i elektryzowało mężczyzn. Zawsze była nienagannie i schludnie uczesana, nie odsłaniała dekoltu i upinała starannie włosy, przez co uchodziła za poważniejszą od swoich rówieśnic.  
A jednak znalazł się ktoś, kto najpierw docenił inteligencję i silny charakter Minerwy, a następnie zainteresował się jej planami i marzeniami. Poznał ją na tyle by wiedzieć, że uwielbia bułeczki z cynamonem i od czasu do czasu miewa ochotę na szklaneczkę cydru, używa wyłącznie perfum o staroświeckim zapachu lawendy i nie znosi pisania listów. Wkrótce okazało się, że są znakomitymi partnerami w tańcu. A pewnego dnia ośmielił się jednym ruchem rozpuścić jej włosy.  
Włosy, których głęboka czerń odcinała się od bieli poduszki.  
Ciałem Minerwy wstrząsnął suchy szloch. Dla niej ta sprawa była od dawna zakończona. Upłynęło wiele lat, a ona nigdy nie była sentymentalna i nie wracała do przeszłości. Nie miała też w zwyczaju żałować swoich czynów.  
A teraz wiedziała, że jeśli się nie spotkają, nie zazna spokoju. Musiała wiedzieć, musiała…  
Mechanicznym gestem zaczęła znów upinać włosy. Następnie wyjęła z szuflady pergamin i pióro. Skreśliła kilka uprzejmych, stanowczych zdań. Nie zamierzała się zastanawiać czy postępuje właściwie.  
Podjęła decyzję i nie chciała tracić czasu.  
Stojąca na toaletce zawartość dzisiejszej przesyłki - para malutkich, dziecięcych bucików - zdawała się patrzeć na nią z wyrzutem.


End file.
